Un amour défendu        Tome 1
by bella-in-love
Summary: Une rencontre, un coup de foudre, un amour impossible causé par le choix du passé, une rivale bien plus forte… Bella réussira-t-elle à vaincre cette fille pour être avec l'amour de sa vie ?
1. Une rentrée comme les autres… ou presque

Une rentrée comme les autres… ou presque

.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que je suis arrivée à Forks. Mon père Charlie Swan, chef de police prend son rôle de « nouveau père très à cœur ». Aujourd'hui 4 septembre, c'est le jour de la rentrée scolaire.

J'arrivais enfin au lycée après 10 minutes au volant de ma Chevrolet rouge que j'adore tant un petit cadeau de mon père, sa façon de me souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle n'est pas du premier âge, mais elle à du style, une histoire, elle respire le vécu. Cela ne me gène en rien car j'adore les vieilleries, elles sont bien plus intéressantes et racontes plus de choses. Je me garais sur ce parking encore à moitié vide. Etait-ce normal qu'il y ai si peu d'élèves ? Tout le contraire de mon ancien lycée à Phoenix.

Je me rendis devant le tableau d'affichage pour y percevoir que j'étais en salle B125 avec comme professeur principale M. Bronson, professeur de musique. En cherchant cette salle, l'air complètement perdu, je rencontrai deux garçons. L'un était typé asiatique très mignon et l'autre aussi mignon mais plus du style blond aux yeux bleus. Ils avaient l'air assez populaire aux regards des jeunes filles qui se tournaient vers eux.

-Bonjour miss ! Tu a l'air perdu, je me trompe ? Dit le blond.

-Salut, euh… Non en effet, en fait je cherchais la salle de musique B125. Répondis-je

-Moi c'est Mike et je te présente Eric. Dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Je suis Bella Swan. Lui dis-je en la lui serrant.

- Voudrais-tu que je te conduise ?

-Ce serait sympa mais je ne voudrais pas t'embêter … Dis-je en m'empourprant.

-Non cela ne me dérange pas, je m'y rends aussi.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, let's go.

-Eric, on se rejoint au self à 12h00 ? Proposa Mike.

-Comme d'hab quoi ! Acquiesça Eric.

-A plus tard. Le saluais-je.

-C'est ainsi que Mike et moi nous rendîmes à notre premier cours. Arrivés dans la salle, nous sommes rendus compte que tout le monde était déjà là sauf le professeur. Il restait seulement deux places de libre mais séparées.

-Excuse moi Bella mais Jessica m'a gardé une place donc on se revoit tout à l'heure à la cantine. Ca te va ? Me demanda t-il ?

-Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Rétorquais-je.

Je m'assieds donc à côté de ce beau et magnifique jeune homme. Je n'avais alors jamais rien vu de si beau. Une silhouette élancée, une musculature bien dessinée sans être excessive, un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante, une mâchoire parfaite, et des yeux … mais quels yeux… des yeux d'un or comme il n'en est pas permit. Une beauté telle que cela devrait en être interdit. Il s'était bien passé une trentaine de seconde lorsque je revins à moi et le vis me sourire. Est-ce à moi qu'il sourit ainsi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible…pas à moi…pas à la banale Bella Swan. C'est impossible qu'un ange pareil puisse vouloir communiquer avec une fille comme …moi. Et pourtant…

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. Et tu es ?

-Bonjour moi c'est Bella Swan.

-Swan ? Comme le chef de la police ?

-Exactement, c'est mon père Charlie.

-Oui, bien sûr mon père est ami avec le tien.

-Ah d'accord.

-Tu ne vivais pas avec ton père avant ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée l'année dernière.

-En fait, je …

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre que notre professeur entra.

-Bonjour, je suis votre professeur de musique, M. Bronson…Arthur Bronson. Bien jeunes gens, il semblerait que l'on soit coincé tous ici pour l'année alors il vaudrait mieux que l'on soit amis tout de suite. Ria t-il. C'est simple je n'exigerai de vous que très peu de choses. De un, vous me respectez, je vous respecte. Ensuite, je vous demanderai de faire le travail demandé sans le bâcler. Et enfin, dans mon cours deux mots sont de rigueurs : amusement et créativité.

Ce professeur était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant et des yeux bleus. Il avait un style rockeur et avait l'air assez cool. Mais j'étais subjuguée par la beauté de mon compagnon de table. Mais il n'était pas seulement beau, il était également très sympa. Mais je ne devais pas penser à ce garçon ainsi, ce genre de garçon devait être très populaire et il devait être du genre à faire parti de l'équipe de football du lycée et sortir avec la pompon girl en chef. Mais étant donné l'amitié qui liée nos pères j'étais presque sûre que nous serions amenés à nous côtoyer en dehors du lycée.

-Qui sait jouer d'un instrument ? demanda le professeur.

Je levais alors la main et vis mon camarade en faire de même. Au total nous étions sept à savoir jouer d'un instrument.

-Comme vous le savez, vous êtes en classe de musique appliquée c'est-à-dire que nous avons un projet de spectacle de fin d'année et nous devons le monter de toutes pièces. Je compte alors sur vous. Qui joue de quoi ?

On fit alors un tour de classe rapide.

-Moi je joue de la batterie. Dit alors Melissa.

-De la basse. Enchaîna Mike.

-Du violon pour moi. Répliqua Lauren.

-Moi je joue de l'harmonica. Fit Brian.

-De la guitare. Dit Jessica la copine de Mike.

-Du piano pour ma part. Répondis alors l'homme à ma gauche.

-C'est très bien. Qui sait chanter ?

C'est alors que timidement je levais la main, m'empourprant de nouveau. C'est ainsi que tout le cours se déroula avec tout un tas de questions-réponses en vue d'une future organisation. La cloche sonna et je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand Edward me reteignît par la main, une main froide mais tellement douce j'en frissonnait.

-Euh…excuse moi… Dit-il alors en baissant la tête sur nos mains. Il lâcha ma main aussitôt, à mon grand désarroi.

-Nan, ce n'est rien, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? L'encourageais-je

-Est-ce que tu aimerais te joindre à moi pour le déjeuner ? On pourrait alors poursuivre notre conversation avant que M. Bronson vienne nous déranger. Finit-il sur une voix douce et basse, mais tellement sexy.

-Mmm, je suis désolé cela aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà dis à Mike que je mangerais avec lui ce midi. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, une prochaine fois alors. Lança t-il, l'air un peu déçu.

Non, je me faisais des idées, il était totalement impossible de penser qu'il puisse être déçu par ce refus alors qu'il ne me connaît même pas. Je n'eu même pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il avait déjà tourné les talons brusquement. Non mais quelle impolitesse arghhhh.

Les autres cours de la matinée passèrent quand fut l'heure de se rendre au self où je devais rejoindre Mike et Eric. Il était tout deux assis à une table mais n'étaient pas seul. J'hésitais donc quand me héla Mike :

-Eh Bella ! Cria t-il.

Je m'avançais alors vers leur table. Mike se mit alors debout pour m'accueillir et me présenter.

-Salut ! dis-je alors à l'intention de tous.

-Bella je te présente la bande : Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Tyler et tu connais déjà Eric. Et je vous présente Bella. Dit-il en me désignant de la main très naturellement.

Il tira une chaise juste à côté de la sienne et m'invita à m'asseoir, quand je le vis non loin avec une bande d'amis qui étaient tous aussi beau que lui-même s'il restait le plus exceptionnel. Il était accompagné de deux autres garçons : un grand blond aux cheveux légèrement ondulés mais avec un air frustré, et, un grand brun très musclé comme on en verrait que dans les films mais il était également très très beau mais ces jeunes hommes étaient accompagnés de très belles femmes : une plus petite que les deux autres, elle était brune aux yeux dorés avec des cheveux assez court et un petit visage tout mignon, une autre grande blonde d'une beauté inégalable avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et un sourire ravageur. Et la dernière une petite blonde aux cheveux longs mais avec des formes parfaitement bien dessinées. Cette dernière était assise près d'Edward, lui caressant tantôt le bras, tantôt le dos j'en déduisis donc que c'était sans doute sa petite amie. C'est alors que je repensai à son invitation au déjeuner. Pourquoi voulait-il déjeuner avec moi puisqu'il avait une petite amie ? Bizarre. Je discutais alors avec ma voisine de droite Jessica il me semble.

-Et toi tu viens d'où ? me demanda t elle.

-Je viens de Phoenix, je suis venue vivre chez mon père pour laisser ma mère profiter de sa vie de jeune mariée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder il était si beau s'en était troublant.

-Woua, t'es vraiment pâlotte pour quelqu'un qui vient du soleil…Dit-elle ahurie.

Je ne répliquais rien. Elle avait remarqué que je regardais à la table d'Edward Cullen quand elle me demanda.

-A toi aussi il te plaît hein ? Il est vraiment beau mais il ne s'intéresse jamais aux filles d'ici. Puis il y a cette blonde que je ne connais pas ils ont dû se rencontrer pendant les vacances ou peut être fait-elle aussi partie de leur famille ? S'interrogea Jessica plus pour elle-même.

-Comment ça de leur famille ? Tu veux dire que …

-Ce sont les enfants adoptifs du Docteur Cullen et de don épouse. Il y a les deux frères d'Edward : Jasper qui sort avec Alice et Emmet qui sort avec Rosalie. Alice et Rosalie sont également les sœurs d'Edward. Mais cette blonde je ne sais pas qui elle est cracha t elle froidement.

-Elle est avec moi en Espagnole elle s'appelle Tanya il me semble. S'introduisit Lauren dans notre conversation. Elle m'énerve vu comment elle colle mon mec.

-Ah toi et Edward vous êtes ensemble ? demandais-je.

-Non pas encore mais cette blondasse ne paie rien pour attendre. Lança t elle.

Je le vis regarder en notre direction et fixer notre un table plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

Au moins j'étais prévenue, il intéressait vraiment beaucoup de filles et si j'avais bien compris, il semblerait que jusque là il ne devrait pas avoir de petite amie sauf cette jolie blonde. La sonnerie retentit pour nous signaler le début des cours de l'après-midi. J'avais Biologie et c'est avec Eric et Mike que je m'y rendis. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et je me postais sur la paillasse devant eux. Pour l'instant j'y étais seule mais ça n'allait pas durer. Je le vis, lui, rentrer et se diriger vers moi. Mais bon sang que faisait-il ?

-Excuse moi, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'installe à tes côtés ? me proposa t-il.

-Non aucun problème. Lui répondis-je

-Merci.

Il s'installa et déballa ses affaires quand Lauren s'approcha de notre plan de travail.

-Eh Edward, c'est qui cette fille blonde qui te collais au self ? demanda t elle.

-Cela ne te regarde en rien. Lui répondit t-il le plus calmement possible.

-Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à prendre un verre ce soir ? dit-elle l'air gêné.

-Non, désolé j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir. Lui lança t il en souriant.

-Ok à plus tard alors. Répliqua t elle en partant.

-Oui c'est ça à plus. Lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il me détailla en me souriant avec un très joli sourire en coin. Il me faisait vraiment craqué mais je ne devais pas penser à ça à cause de cette fille. Je me sentais gênée, je baissais alors les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? me demanda t-il.

Pourquoi me demandai t-il ça. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il me fait craquer mais il y a cette fille, bon sang.

-Pourquoi ? lui lançais-je froidement

-Parce que j'aimerai bien t'inviter à sortir enfin si tu veux bien ? dit-il plus doucement.

-Je suis désolé mais ce soir, je suis prise. Mentis-je. En fait, j'aurai adoré accepter son invitation mais je ne pouvais pas il y avait encore et toujours cette fille qui au vue de la réponse qu'il avait donné à Lauren, il ne voulait pas dire qui elle était. On aurait dit qu'il avait réussi à lire dans mes pensées car il comprit que je mentais et il me dit :

-Tu sais cette fille, elle n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est juste une amie de la famille. Insista t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Elle n'était pas sa petite amie et quand il me regardait j'étais vraiment troublée mais il fallait que je résiste absolument. Comment me dépatouiller de cette situation ? Mais il soutenait son regard ce qui me fit perdre le fil.

-D'accord, j'accepte. Dis-je ce qui lui fit afficher un petit sourire malicieux.

-Très bien je passe te prendre chez toi vers 20h00. Ca ira ? L'air heureux.

-Je serais prête. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Tu verras. C'est une surprise. Rétorqua t-il joyeusement.

Notre prof de biologie arriva et nous distribua des feuilles d'exercices pour évaluer notre niveau et par la suite nous classer dans des groupes. J'hallucinais, oui ça devait être ça, sinon il était impossible qu'il m'invite à sortir ce soir, moi la banale Bella Swan alors qu'il avait refusé l'invitation de Lauren qui était un canon comme le disait si bien Eric et Tyler. Une question me vint subitement qu'est ce que je vais me mettre ? The big question. J'étais heureuse mais stressée à la fois. Qu'allais-je lui raconter ? Comment est-ce que cela allait se dérouler ? Me trouverais t-il pas trop ennuyante ? Tans de questions mais c'est une petite secousse qui me tira de mes rêverie. Mon camarade venait de me donner un petit coup de coude gentillet car il fallait remplir la feuille de . C'est ainsi que l'heure fut vite passée. Je rangeais mes affaires quand j'aperçu Lauren non loin de là, elle nous dévisageait. Fier de lui, Edward lança assez fort :

-Je passe te prendre à 20h00 n'oublie pas.

-A ce soir. Lui dis-je radieuse.

Lauren nous regardait bizarrement, puis il partit me laissant là affronter Lauren. Je me rendis à mon prochain cours et évidemment Lauren avait sport en même temps que moi. Dans le vestiaire, elle me regardait de travers et lorsqu'on était plus que toutes les deux, elle me barra la route.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec Cullen ? Dit-elle d'un ton colérique.

-Euh…Ecoutes il m'a invité à sortir ce soir, je ne lui ai rien demandé et de plus…Elle ne me laissa pas terminer qu'elle rétorqua aussitôt.

-Arrête de lui tourner autour il m'est destiné, je vais évincer sa blonde et après je m'occuperais de ton cas ! Compris ? Sur un air menaçant.

-Oui…, balbutiais-je.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres, aujourd'hui c'était Basket apparemment. Nous commencions à jouer mon équipe contre celle de Lauren. Au cours de la partie, elle ne manqua pas de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Un énorme projectile m'arriva de plein fouet. Elle venait de me lancer le ballon en pleine figure. L'arbitre siffla alors la fin du jeu et me fis sortir du terrain accompagnée d'Angela qui s'inquiétait réellement pour moi.

-Ca va Bella ? me demanda t elle.

-Aïe, ça fait mal nom d'un chien. Elle ne m'a pas raté mais je ne vais pas avoir peur devant elle. Elle ne me connait pas si elle croit que je vais laissée tomber elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

-Melle Weber, vous auriez l'amabilité de conduire Melle Swan à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ? Annonça alors le prof de sport.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur. Répondit Angela. Vient Bella. Elle m'entraina en me tenant par l'épaule.

Angela était vraiment une très gentille personne cela était presque marqué sur son visage. En chemin, elle me demanda ce qui lui avait prit pour m'agresser de la sorte.

-Euh…En fait, je pense que c'est parce que j'ai accepté l'invitation d'Edward pour ce soir.

-Edward Cullen ? Demanda t elle surprise.

-Oui…en personne.

-Ah oui, je vois, elle est jalouse, elle dit à tout le monde qu'Edward et sa propriété et essaye de l'inviter à sortir quasi tous les jours mais lui bien sûr refuse. C'est la première fois qu'il invite une fille du lycée à sortir, t'es veinarde.

-Oh…

Angela me laissa devant la porte et retourna en cours. Je rentrais par la suite chez moi.

* * *

_qu'en dites-vous ? Est ce que je ne m'éterniserai pas un peu trop? J'espère que ca vous plaît jusque là ..._


	2. Un rendezvous écourté

Un rendez-vous écourté

J'étais dans ma chambre à choisir les vêtements que j'allais porter. Choix difficile, d'une part je possédais peu de vêtements, puis d'autre part je n'avais vraiment rien de trop convenable pour un rancard. C'est alors que je me rappelai du cadeau de départ de ma mère, cet ensemble qui faisait classe sans être vulgaire. Il était composé d'une jupe et d'un haut noir à bretelles avec en dessous un chemisier blanc. Le tout surplombé d'une ceinture noire ayant comme boucle un papillon en strass. Je préparais mes affaires sur mon lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et me pomponner. J'en profitai pour faire une petite séance épilation, une french manucure, je brossais mes cheveux les laissant pendent et ondulés naturellement. Après quelques coups de crayon léger, et du fond de teint pour essayer de dissimuler la marque que m'avait laissé le ballon envoyé par Lauren je me rendis dans ma chambre et m'habilla en n'oubliant pas de mettre une paire de collant couleur peau. Je vis alors l'heure sur mon radioréveil il était à présent près 18h45. Je descendis faire à souper pour mon père et moi malgré mon manque d'appétit dû au stress. Je passai alors mon tablier pour éviter de me tacher douée comme je le suis. C'est alors que je découpais des courgettes et un oignon. Je fis une poêlée de courgette avec deux escalopes de poulet. J'entendis la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et vu mon père entrer dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour ma chérie, bonne journée ? dit-il éreinté.

-Salut, oui j'ai passée une assez bonne journée et toi ? en omettant le bleu qui était visible sur le coin de ma joue gauche.

-Oui, tranquille comme d'habitude.

-Papa est-ce que je peux sortir ce soir ? lui demandais-je alors qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais prête pour sortir.

-Euh…Demain tu as cours Bella.

-S'il te plaît papa, je te promets de ne pas rentrée tard. Je le regardais avec mes petits yeux mielleux.

-D'accord mais je veux savoir où est ce que tu vas ?

-Euh… En fait papa, je ne sais pas car on m'a invité mais on n'a pas voulu me le dire c'est une surprise.

-Et on peut savoir qui a invité ma petite fille ? Sa en devenait gênant, mon père me posait vraiment beaucoup trop de question.

-C'est un ami, le fils du Docteur Cullen. Edward. Soupirais-je.

-Dans ce cas ça change tous si c'est ce jeune Cullen mais ne rentre pas tard d'accord ?

-Ok, merci.

Le repas se déroula calmement quand je me rendis compte de l'heure. Edward n'allait pas tarder à sonné à la porte. A peine ais-je eu le temps de le penser que la sonnette retentit. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée et inspirais profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il était là, il était bel et bien venu me chercher comme il me l'avait dit. Il était si beau. Il portait un jean bleu délavé, un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un gilet de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient comme à son habitude, négligemment disciplinés et de couleur cuivré ce qui le rendait très sexy. Je vis son sourire qui me faisait tant craquer Il tenait un très joli bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains. Il était composé de fleurs rouges et blanches.

-Bonsoir, le saluais-je.

-Bonsoir Bella, merci d'avoir acceptait mon invitation. Me dit-il en me tendant le bouquet.

-Merci, c'est très joli. Répondis-je en le saisissant. Tu veux entrer, que je mette les fleurs dans l'eau ? C'était une très charmante attention, cela me touchais énormément.

-Bien entendu. Dit-il tout sourire.

Il me suivit alors. Mon père était encore là dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha d'Edward et lui tendit la main.

-Bonsoir Edward. Alors tu sors avec ma fille ce soir ? demanda mon père.

-Bonsoir Chef Swan, oui j'emmène Bella à Port Angeles mais je ne la ramènerai pas tard. Dit-il très poliment.

-D'accord. Passe le bonjour à ton père.

-Je n'y manquerai pas chef.

-Passez une bonne soirée les enfants. Nous lança t-il en s'avançant près du canapé.

-Merci. Répondit Edward.

J'allais serrer mon père dans mes bras et lui dit :

-Merci papa, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, à ce soir.

Edward et moi quittions la maison. Il était très galant. Une galanterie comme on en voit plus, il avait dû recevoir une très bonne éducation. Il m'ouvrit la portière droite de sa voiture, sa Volvo grise. Il attendit que je m'installe avant de refermer la portière et de s'installer à son tour à mes côtés. Nous étions on route, le paysage défilé à une allure incroyable, il devait rouler extrêmement vite. Je le détaillais encore et encore et me demandais pourquoi m'avait-il invité à sortir, moi ? Nous n'osions parler ni l'un ni l'autre. Lorsqu'à son tour c'est lui qui me regarda ce qui me fit baisser la tête sur mes mains. Il rompit alors le silence.

-Tu es ravissante. Me dit-il timidement.

-Merci. Lui répondis-je en rougissant et en gardant mes yeux rivés vers mes mains. Je voulais alors changer de sujet.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? demandais-je en connaissant sa réponse.

-A Port Angeles. Me répondit-il à ma grande surprise.

-Et où en particulier ?

-Patience Bella. Juste quelques minutes encore. Me dit-il moqueur.

Je ne dis rien et baissait la tête de nouveau en rougissant mais cette fois mes yeux ne se portèrent pas sur mes mains mais sur la sienne qui était posé sur le levier de vitesse. Je n'avais jamais regardé ces jolies mains avant. Il avait de longs et fins doigts. Sans aucun doute des doigts délicats de pianiste expérimenté. Je m'aperçu alors que la voiture s'était arrêtée et sentit deux doigts froids relever mon menton.

-Bella, nous sommes arrivés, je ne voulais pas te vexer excuse moi. Me dit-il à son tour gêné.

Que devais-je faire ? Continuer à faire la tête comme une gamine et gâcher cette soirée ou bien lui pardonner. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je décidais :

-J'accepte tes excuses à condition que demain midi tu manges avec moi au self. Dis-je l'air malicieux.

- Ce sera avec plaisir mademoiselle. Ria t-il.

Il descendit de voiture et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à descendre de voiture et referma la porte derrière moi. Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre quand il me désigna un bar-karaoké où nous entrâmes. Oh non pas ça, pourvu que je n'ai pas à chanter comme cela. Certes je savais chanter mais m'exposer ainsi je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Apparemment, il était fidèle à ce club vu qu'il connaissait bien le videur.

-Bonsoir M. Cullen je vois que vous êtes en très charmante compagnie ce soir. Lança le grand homme baraqué.

-Bonsoir Alex, merci pour elle. Répondit-il en me regardant avec ce regard qui me fait fondre et son sourire radieux. Après toi Bella, me dit-il en me guidant grâce à la main qu'il avait posé dans mon dos j'en frissonnais.

-Merci, un vrai gentleman lui dis-je.

Nous arrivâmes devant une table et il tira la chaise où j'étais censée m'asseoir. Il repoussa la chaise sous mes fesses. Mon dieu qu'elle gentillesse je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible. Il s'installa à côté de moi, nous étions tous deux face à la scène.

-Que veux-tu boire me demanda t-il ? en me donnant la carte.

-Un soda orange. Ca ira très bien, je te remercie.

-Je reviens tout de suite. Me dit-il en se levant pour prendre nos boissons.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était parti mais je ne le voyais pas au bar, il devait être parti aux toilettes sans doutes. C'est alors que j'entendis en provenance de la scène, sa voix, la sienne.

-Bonsoir à tous, je sais je sais combien vous m'aimez (rire) mais ce soir je ne vais jouer qu'un seul morceau que je vais dédier à la personne qui m'accompagne. Elle se reconnaîtra.

Quoi ? Il jouait ici d'habitude mais ce soir il jouait pour moi ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Je me laissai alors portée par la douce mélodie qu'il jouait lui, l'homme le plus parfait que je connaisse, celui qui me fait craquer. Cette musique se poursuivait dans un calme le plus total tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Edward surtout les filles. La dernière note venait de s'abattre sur le piano. Il avait remercié le public et était revenu s'asseoir avec nos boissons.

- Wouah, c'était merveilleux. Tu es très talentueux. Lui dis-je surprise.

-Merci, ce n'était rien que pour toi. Dit-il l'air heureux de la bonne surprise qu'il m'avait faite. Et tu n'as encore rien vu car tout à l'heure ce sera à toi de m'éblouir.

- Ca me fait très plaisir, je te remercie, Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? M'intriguais-je.

-Je ne vais pas tout te révéler d'un coup sinon il n'y aurai plus de surprise. Me souria t-il.

- Tu es mystérieux, j'aime assez. Dis-je rougissante.

-Bella que t'es t-il arrivé ? Demanda t-il l'air inquiet en passant son pousse sur ma joue bleuie.

- Je… Euh enfin ce n'est rien. Juste un petit accident en sport. Lui mentis-je, je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lauren.

- Dis m'en plus s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il l'air suspect.

- On faisait du Basket et j'ai pris le ballon dans la figure voilà tout. Je suis très maladroite. Il n'avait pas l'air de me croire mais décida de passer à un autre sujet.

- Alors tu viens d'où ?

- Je suis arrivé de Phoenix en Arizona, je voulais apprendre à passer du temps avec mon père et laisser ma mère vivre un peu sa vie de jeune mariée. Et toi tu as toujours vécu à Forks ?

- Nan, moi et ma famille sommes arrivés il y a deux ans dans le coin. Nous habitions avons en Alaska près de la ville de Juneau.

-Il devait faire très froid là-bas.

-Un vrai contraste avec l'Arizona. Rigola t-il.

Nous discutâmes ainsi durant une vingtaine de minutes.

-Mon père m'a dit que vous aviez été adopté par le Docteur et Madame Cullen.

-Oui, c'est exact il y a bien longtemps. J'avais à peine 8 ans quand mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture. Me dit-il l'air frustré.

-Oh, excuse moi je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. M'excusais-je en m'empourprant.

- Ce n'est ri… C'est alors que son cellulaire se mit à sonner. Excuse-moi. Il décrocha.

Je partis aux toilettes pour lui laisser sa vie privée. Lorsque je revins à notre table il était partit. Où ? Où était-il ? Sans doute partis au petit coin lui aussi. Un des employés s'approcha alors de moi :

-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Swan, mais M. Cullen m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Il m'a laissé ce message pour vous. Me dit-il en me tendant un papier.

-Merci, bonne soirée. Lui dis-je poliment.

-Merci à vous aussi mademoiselle.

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu faire ça ? Il n'avait pas pu me lâcher seul à Port Angeles. J'étais vraiment énervée et je sentais alors les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez. Il m'avait laissé un papier, mais je m'en fichais il aurait pu au moins m'attendre et me raccompagner en vitesse. Qu'y avait-il de si important pour qu'il soit parti ainsi ? Je me décidai alors à lire son message. Et trouver un billet de 50 dollars entre la pliure du petit mot.

.

_Je suis désolé, j'ai une urgence familiale, cela m'ennui de te laisser ainsi mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Rentre en taxi. Excuse-moi encore. Je me rattraperai._

_Tendrement Edward._

_.  
_

Quoi ? Mais pour qui me prenait-il ? Je pouvais comprendre qu'il avait une urgence familiale mais quelle insulte. Me laisser de l'argent pour prendre le taxi non mais. Je n'en étais que plus en colère. Je sortis alors du bar seule et héla un taxi. Dans ce taxi, je me posais alors des questions… L'ais-je autant ennuyé pour qu'il ne veule pas rentré avec moi ? Que pouvait bien être cette urgence familiale ? Malgré que j'aimai son côté mystérieux ce point me turlupiner d'autant plus. C'est las que je rentrais chez moi après avoir payé le taxi avec MON argent. Je saluai mon père et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Je montais alors dans ma chambre et me glissais sous mes draps, en colère, vexée et… triste…oui c'est ça j'avais mal au cœur qu'il m'est laissé ainsi alors que de mon point de vue on passait une bonne soirée…

* * *

_je vous poste le chapitre 2 qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bisouxxx_


	3. Le Jour des explications est venu

Le Jour des explications est venu…

.

Mon réveil sonna, il était à présent 7h30. Je me préparai dans la salle de bain et descendit rejoindre mon père pour le petit déjeuner. Je me questionnai sur l'attitude d'Edward hier soir, qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête nom de Dieu.

-Bonjour ma puce ! Dit mon père l'air curieux.

-Salut, bien dormi ? lui répondis-je pour essayer d'esquiver ses questions.

-Oui et toi tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ?

Et mince c'était raté.

-Euh…oui, on est allé dans un bar de Port Angeles boire un verre. Lui répondis-je en espérant qu'il cesse ses interrogations.

-Pourtant tu es rentrée tôt et tu es montée directement dans ta chambre… Dit-il suspicieux.

-Oui, papa j'étais fatiguée.

-Ok.

J'avalais mon bol de céréales et pris les clefs de ma Chevrolet, en saluant mon père. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon père s'intéresse tant à moi dans ces moments là. Mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas lui dire que ce garçon Cullen en qui mon père avait une totale confiance m'avait laissée seule au milieu de ce bar. Je sortis en claquant la porte. Je le vis adosser à sa Volvo, il était si beau, si sexy, j'avais envi de courir vers lui, mais non il ne fallait pas, je ne devais pas penser ainsi il m'avait planté là. Non mais quel culot ! En plus il osait se pointer comme ça, quelle excuse allait-il me servir.

-Bonjour Bella, me héla t-il.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Répondis-je le plus froidement possible.

-Bella, je te conduis au lycée et je t'explique, d'accord ? dit-il sur un ton désolé en me fixant de ses deux prunelles dorées qui me faisaient fondre.

-Ok, mais t'as intérêt d'avoir une très bonne excuse. Rétorquais-je un peu moins sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu mais il trichait avec son regard. Argg.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et la referma derrière moi. Il s'installa à son tour et commença :

-Excuse moi Bella j'ai eu une urgence familiale. Dit-il tristement.

-Et …

-Bella je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler. Dit-il l'air confus.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu proposé de m'expliquer ta fuite en se rendant au lycée ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? haussais-je le ton.

-Bon très bien, soupira-t-il, c'est ma sœur en faite elle a eu un petit problème avec son fiancé, ils se sont gravement disputés et il est parti, elle s'inquiétait tellement qu'elle m'a suppliait de le retrouver. Voilà tu sais tout.

-Est-ce que c'était une raison pour me laisser seule dans ce bar avec un message du serveur et… oh au faite j'ai quelque chose pour toi…Je sortis de mon portefeuille son billet de 50 dollars et le lança sur le tableau de bord. Je comprenais son urgence mais le reste me mettait en rogne. Tu n'aurais pas pu me raccompagner alors que tu te rendais à Forks ?

-Euh… Bella je suis désolé mais notre demeure est à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Forks et j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Dit-il tristement.

-Euh…oui bien sûr. J'étais à présent gênée je baissais la tête et j'étais rouge comme une tomate. Mais je devais aussi lui dire pourquoi j'étais vexée. Tu sais je pouvais me le payer le taxi pour rentrer…

-Oh, oui bien sûr mais en tant que mon invité je me devais d'être gentleman jusqu'au bout… On m'a élevé comme ça. Excuse moi si tu l'as mal pris cela n'était vraiment pas mon intention. Déclara t-il sur un ton de supplication.

-D'accord. N'en parlons plus. Décrétais-je en lui souriant, j'étais de nouveau sereine après ses explications.

-Alors je suis obligé d'honorer mon gage ce midi … Me souri t-il à son tour.

-Evidemment mon cher. Heureuse de savoir que nous mangerions ensemble ce midi.

Nous venions d'arriver au lycée, il m'aida à descendre de voiture et me conduisit jusqu'à mon premier cours. Aujourd'hui je n'avais aucun cours commun avec Edward. Il me salua alors que Lauren passe près de nous.

-Je t'attends au self à 12h15. Me murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un rapide mais néanmoins doux baiser sur ma joue.

-D'accord, j'y serai lui répondis-je joyeuse.

Je le vis alors partir et j'entrai en classe de math. Lauren me regardai méchamment, elle aurait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux j'aurai péri. On patientait pour le dernier cours de la matinée, lorsqu'un surveillant entra et nous dit que la prof était absente. Je décidai alors d'aller à la bibliothèque, je m'installai dans un coin assez reculé, je n'aimais pas vraiment m'exposé mais ce jour j'aurai mieux fait. En cherchant un livre j'aperçu cette blonde Tanya qui discutait avec Rosalie la sœur d'Edward de l'autre côté de l'étagère. En entendant son prénom ainsi que les mots « hier soir », je décidai alors de tendre l'oreille même si je le savais, c'était très mal élevé.

-Alors hier soir ça a marché avec Edward ? dit la superbe sœur d'Edward.

-Oui, je l'ai appelé vers 21h00 et je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de le voir, besoin de lui, il fallait que je lui parle, j'ai pris mon petit air triste et devine quoi … S'esclaffa Tanya fière d'elle.

-Il a accouru … ? questionna Rosalie.

-Oui comme un petit toutou. Rigola t elle de plus elle.

-Et alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout en détails… S'impatienta la sœur.

-Il m'a rejoins à la clairière et nous avons discuté une bonne partie de la nuit en s'échangeant tantôt des caresses, tantôt des regards doux, je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt craquer. Dit la blondasse joyeuse.

S'en était trop, je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Il m'avait menti, j'étais enragé et je sentais les larmes perlées sur mes joues je ne pouvais pas rester ici, dans cet endroit, je pris alors mes affaires et sortis du bâtiment en courant. Je m'effondrais sur un banc à la lisière de la forêt. Je me posais milles questions. Pourquoi m'avait-il menti ? Pourquoi avait-il accouru auprès de cette fille alors qu'il était avec moi ? Que ressentait t-il pour elle ? De toute évidence, elle avait beaucoup plus d'importance à ses yeux que moi… Je sanglotais de plus en plus fort, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'étais très remonté à cause de ses mensonges mais j'avais surtout très mal il m'avait laissé pour elle, pour aller la rejoindre…Je repensais alors à ses paroles : « en s'échangeant tantôt des caresses, tantôt des regards doux ». ELLE avait droit à tout ceci, et MOI alors ? Non, je n'avais pas le droit de penser ça, il ne m'appartenait pas, en aucun cas. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir invité ? Pourquoi être passé me chercher ce matin ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit la vérité ? Avait-il peur de me blesser, non tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais quelque chose venait de me frapper c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il m'avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie mais à l'écoute du discours des deux blondes, et de ce que m'avais dit Angela sur le fait qu'il n'invitait jamais personne, j'en étais certaine, il était amoureux d'elle et m'avait invité seulement pour la rendre jalouse. Oui, sa devait être ça. Je ne voyais aucune autre explication. Je pleurais encore et encore quand une voix m'interpella. Ho non pas elle…Il manquait plus que ça…Dis-je tout bas pour moi-même.

-Bella ! Me cria Lauren.

-Tu tombes mal, Lauren, dis-je en essuyant mes yeux.

-Je m'en fiche de tes états d'âme, je t'avais bien dis de ne pas t'approcher d'Edward. Hurla t elle de plus en plus fort. C'est alors qu'elle me gifla si fort que je reculai de quelques centimètres. Puis elle, me bouscula et je tombai au sol. Elle me rua de coups en tout genre, le pied, le poing, mais j'arrivai tout de même à me relevé et je lui sautai à la gorge, la frappant à mon tour pour qu'elle se calme. C'est alors que je lui criai dessus.

-Ecoute moi bien, sale garce, Edward ne t'appartient pas, je m'approche de lui si j'en ai envi compris ? et ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher ok ?

-Oui, oui … balbutia t elle avant de se relever et de repartir vers le lycée.

J'étais salement amochée, elle ne m'avait pas raté, j'avais la lèvre et l'arcade du sourcil droit ensanglanté. Je me rendis aux toilettes pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. J'avais extrêmement mal au poignet gauche et aussi sur le côté droit. Mon corps était couvert de bleues récents mais nous étions à peine à la pause déjeuner et je ne pouvais en aucun cas retourner chez moi puisque j'étais venu avec Edward et que d'ailleurs il devait m'attendre au self. Mais après ce que je venais d'entendre à la bibliothèque je n'avais aucunement envi de le rejoindre, au risque de m'emporter et de passer pour une folle furieuse. Il fallait tout de même que je me nourrisse, je décidai alors de me rendre au self mais de l'ignorer. J'étais dans la file d'attente quand je le vis, il était là assis à une table reculée seul, sans aucun doute il m'attendait. Je pris juste une petite salade et une pomme et j'allai m'installer à la même table qu'hier avec tous les autres. Je me perdais dans mes pensées. J'aimerai tant qu'il vienne me dire que cette blonde a menti et qu'il me prouve que lui ne m'a pas menti. Mais je savais que c'était impossible à l'écoute de la conversation de la bibliothèque car elles n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que je les écoutais. Angela me sortis de mes rêves.

-Alors Bella c'était comment hier soir ?

- C'était bien lui mentis-je, en réalité je lui mentais pas tant que ça, car c'était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

-Ok, il t'a embrassé ? Dit-elle malicieuse.

-Non, un vrai gentleman. Répondis-je assez naturellement.

-Tu as vu, on dirait qu'il attend quelqu'un il n'arrête pas de regarder sa montre.

-Ha non, je n'avais pas fait attention. Dis-je sur le ton je m'en foutiste.

Elle arrêta alors de me questionner car Lauren lui parlait. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil quand je le vis poser son regard sur moi. Eh zut, il m'avait vu. Je décidai donc de me lever et pris mon plateau pour aller le jeter. Je sortais de la cantine quand il me rattrapa par le bras et me retourna face à lui.

-Bella, je t'attendais, tu as oublié ? dit-il d'une toute petite voie qui se voulait triste.

-Non je n'ai pas oublié, je n'avais juste pas envi de manger avec toi au final. Lui dis-je sur un ton désolé. Pourquoi j'étais désolé ? Non mais arrête ma vieille, montre toi forte il t'a menti.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal, Bella dis-moi ? Encore plus triste qu'avant.

-Rien ! Répondis-je sèchement je n'avais plus envi de lui parler du tout.

-Bella, s'il te plaît ? Je dois savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal pour avoir une chance de me racheté. Me supplia t-il.

-TE RACHETER, NON MAIS T'ES SERIEUX, JE T'ai DEJA LAISSER UNE CHANCE DE TE RACHETER D'HIER SOIR, J'AI ECOUTER TES EXPLICATIONS, JE T'AI PARDONNE ET JE SAIS A PRESENT QUE TU M'AS MENTI ALORS JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC TOI. Hurlais-je. Moi qui ne voulais pas m'emporter c'est raté.

-Comment sais-tu que… Balbutia t-il.

-…que tu m'as menti ? le coupais-je sèchement.

- Je…Euh…Excuse moi Bella ! Dit-il peiner.

-Ce n'est pas important comment je l'ai sût mais tu n'essaie même pas de le nier. Lui lançais-je.

- Non, je ne nierais pas Bella, j'ai eu tort de te mentir, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction si je te disais la vérité, je t'en prie Bella pardonne moi… Dit-il suppliant.

-Stop, tais-toi, pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner et en quoi tu aurais peur de ma réaction je ne suis rien pour toi. Je ne suis pas ELLE, cette Tanya.

-Alors tu sais ce qui c'est passé réellement, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il hésitant.

-Oui j'en sais assez pour t'en vouloir mais t'a pas répondu à ma question. Je le fixais l'air interrogateur.

-Parce que… enfin euh… voilà tu me plais et même plus… Dit-il gêner.

- Même plus ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? L'encourageais-je.

-Bella vient on va allait parler pas là ? Il m'entraîna par la main sur le banc où je m'étais posté plus tôt dans la matinée.

-Je t'écoute. Annonçais-je.

-Bon et bien par « et même plus » je voulais dire que tu m'attire, je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis hier mais dès le premier regard tu m'as plus et j'ai su que tu étais un être exceptionnelle et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envi de te connaître comme personne. Il baissait la tête l'air confus.

Quoi ? Que venait-il de dire ? Je lui plaisais, il voulait me connaître, il me portait donc de l'intérêt, je n'en revenais pas mais bon il ne fallait pas que j'y pense il m'avait tout de même menti mais surtout je repensais à ce que cette Tanya avait dit « en s'échangeant tantôt des caresses, tantôt des regards doux ». Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ça me faisait mal, je n'avais pas le droit, il ne m'appartenait pas, je ne devais pas lui faire voire ce que moi aussi je ressentais, je devais paraître dure à cause de cette fille. Mais ses paroles m'allaient droit au cœur mais non je ne devais pas craquer.

-C'est gentil mais ça ne change rien, tu m'as menti. Dis-je sur un ton que je voulais froid.

-Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais j'ai eu peur que tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Tanya et moi, mais elle n'est qu'une amie… Dit-il triste.

C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'avais entendu :

-Une amie, hein ? C'est sûr que c'est avec ses amis que l'on s'échange des caresses, tiens je me demande si Mike aimerait qu'on s'échange des caresses en amis… Dis-je, je voulais lui faire mal.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas dû aller la rejoindre et encore moi répondre à ses caresses mais elle était si mal que j'ai eu peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise c'est une amie de la famille de longue date. Il était mal je le voyais bien.

-Ok, je comprends dans ce cas reste avec ton amie de longue date et oublie-moi. Lui crachais-je.

-Bella, attends, je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et j'en suis désolé mais je peux me faire pardonner si tu m'en laisse l'occasion… Dit-il en espérant.

-Ok, mais je te préviens tu vas devoir ramer, si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te pardonne. Acquiesçais-je.

-Je saurais me faire pardonner et conquérir ton cœur Bella. Je te le promets. Pour commencer, laisse moi te raccompagner chez toi après les cours, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix il me semble… Dit-il, l'air malicieux.

C'est d'accord, je t'attendrais devant ta voiture à 15h00.

-D'accord, il faut qu'on y aille Bella on va être en retard.

Nous nous dirigions vers les bâtiments quand je repensai à ce qu'il avait dit il voulait conquérir mon cœur, j'étais heureuse cela voulait dire qu'il n'en avait rien à fiche de cette Tanya, mais j'allais le faire courir même si j'avais tellement envi de lui dire que je lui avais déjà pardonné et que je voulais qu'il dépose un baiser tendre comme celui de ce matin mais sur mes lèvres cette fois. Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos salles de cours respectives.

* * *

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Ca vous plaît ?  
PS : Si cela vous plait vraiment un petit peu de pub ne serait pas du luxe merci bisouxxxx à tous_


	4. Complications

COMPLICATIONS

.

Le cours d'Anglais se terminait, c'était le dernière cours de la journée. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je rangeais mes affaires en vitesse, j'étais pressée de retrouver Edward à sa voiture mais à ma sortie de la salle j'eu une bonne surprise, il était là, il m'attendait adossé au mur en face de la porte. Je me dirigeais alors vers lui, assez précipitamment.

-Salut, me dit-il.

-Re, on y va ? demandais-je.

-Ba oui ça fait des heures que je t'attends qu'est ce que t'es lente. Dit-il en se moquant.

Moi qui croyais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mon empressement c'était raté. J'explosai de rire à mon tour. C'est sur un fou rire que nous regagnâmes sa voiture. Mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié que je devais lui en faire baver. Toujours aussi galant, il m'ouvrit la portière, attendis que je monte et la referma comme à chaque fois. Il monta à son tour mais j'étais bien décidé de ne pas rompre le silence durant le trajet jusqu'à chez moi. Mais Edward en avait décidé autrement.

-Bella, tu comptes me dire ce qui c'est passé ? dit-il inquiet.

-De quoi tu parle ? Fis-je l'air de ne pas savoir.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as eu un petit accident en sport car je sais que tu n'as pas eu ce cours aujourd'hui ! Me dit-il sur de lui.

-Ho, euh… En fait je me suis battue avec une fille… dis-je comme si c'était banal.

-Plaît-il ? Vu ton état je pense que tu as du t'attaquer à une championne de karaté, non ? Il s'inquiétait toujours.

-Euh, non elle m'a juste eu par surprise mais je l'ai calmée par la suite. Fière de moi.

-Qui t'as fais ça et pourquoi, Bella ? questionna t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi, il aurait été trop fier de savoir que je m'était battu pour lui et si je lui disais qui c'était il aurait pu avoir des doutes si facilement.

-Euh… Je n'ai plus trop envi de parler de ça, stp ? Dis-je suppliante.

-Bella, je dois savoir… Rétorqua t-il.

-Mais pourquoi, à quoi cela te servirai t-il ? Lui répondis-je agacée.

-Je veux savoir qui a eu l'audace d'abîmer une si…jolie fleure. Il baissa la voix sur le dernier mot mais je l'avais entendu, je rougissais, il avait dû le remarquer car il prit mon menton entre ses magnifiques doigts et me releva la tête pour que mes yeux soit à la même hauteur que les siens, ces prunelles me fixaient avec tendresse.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Bella, tu es tout autant magnifique quand tu rougie. Il essayé de me charmer, j'en étais sûr et le pire c'est que ça marché. Non, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse faire, je n'avais pas le droit de craquer, pas encore.

-Merci, balbutiais-je. Tu es gentil mais tu ne sauras pas qui est cette fille. Lui lançais-je.

-Stp Bella, tu dois me le dire car sinon je ne pourrais pas te protéger correctement…

Quoi, que venait-il de dire ? Il voulait me protéger, mais pourquoi ? Tenait-il un peu à moi alors ?

-Pourquoi tu veux me protéger ce n'est rien, je peux me défendre seule en plus tu sais ? Le questionnais-je.

-Oui, il suffit de te regarder Bella, tu es salement amoché, et j'ai remarqué que tu évitais de te servir de ton bras gauche. Dit-il encore inquiet. Laisse-moi te conduire à mon père Bella, stp ?

-D'accord à condition que tu arrêtes de me prendre la tête pour que je te dise qui c'est, ok ? Soupirais-je.

-Entendu Mademoiselle. Dit-il content de lui, il avait réussi à me convaincre de me faire examiner.

Le reste du chemin se passa sans un mot, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Edward me soutenait, il avait passé un bras autour de ma taille, ce qui me tirait une douleur incroyable mais je n'en dis rien. Il m'installa sur une chaise en salle d'attente et me dit :

-Je vais allez chercher mon père, reste ici tranquillement, tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Il s'inquiétait vraiment trop pour moi, c'était si mignon.

-Nan, merci. Je t'attends ici. Lui obéis-je.

-Je reviens vite. Me dit-il en passant son pouce sur ma joue.

Je l'attendais bien sagement comme il l'avait demandé, pendant ce temps je rêvassais il avait posé sa main sur ma joue il avait caressé ma joue avec son pouce, il était si froid mais en même temps tellement doux j'en frissonnais en y repensant c'étais si agréable. A ce moment Edward et son père arrivèrent.

-Bonjour Isabella, je suis le Docteur Cullen. Me dit-il tout sourire.

Il était si beau, il était tout aussi beau qu'Edward mon Dieu, c'était toute la famille qui étais si exceptionnellement belle, personne à Forks ne les égalés sans aucun doute, j'en étais ahurie.

-Euh… Bonjour Docteur Cullen, appelez-moi Bella. Réussis-je à bafouiller.

-Bien, suivez-moi Bella. Il avait insisté sur le Bella. Je regardais Edward qui s'installait à ma place précédente.

-Tu ne viens pas ? Lui demandais-je inquiète. Je n'aimais déjà pas les hôpitaux et il me laissait seul. Non, je pensais qu'il resterait avec moi pour me rassurer…

-Non Bella, Je n'ai pas le droit de passer du côté des urgences mais je t'attends ici c'est promis. Essaya t-il de me rassurer.

-Non, mais je ne veux pas être seule, stp viens avec moi ? le suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux. Il stoppa alors son père et me saisi par les épaules en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Bella, écoute moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer là avec toi, mais je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en Carlisle sinon je ne te confierai pas à lui, tu comprends ? Je ne serais pas loin de toi, et ce ne sera pas long …

-Edward, j'ai peur…Je n'arrivai pas à finir je pleurais de plus en plus.

-Stp, Bella ne pleure pas, tu as besoin de soin, j'ai une idée, tiens prend ça avec toi ça sera comme si j'étais avec toi d'accord ? Me dit-il en retirant sa veste et me la tendant.

-D'accord, mais tu m'attends hein ? lui dis-je toujours aussi inquiète.

-Les clés de ma voiture sont dans la poche de ma veste. Me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure alors. Lui dis-je.

Je suivis le Docteur Cullen de l'autre côté, il me dit alors que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il n'avait pas le choix de bien prendre soin de moi au risque de se fâcher avec Edward, ce qui me fit rire.

-Qui est-ce que tu t'es fais ça Bella ? me demanda t-il.

-Euh…une fille du lycée mais je ne l'ai pas ratée non plus, ne vous inquiétez pas. Lui dis-je pour lui couper toute ces envies de questions.

-D'accord, mais elle non plus ne t'a pas ratée. Tes blessures au visage sont superficielles mais il faut désinfecter tout ça, je vais te poser des pansements antiseptiques mais pour ton poignet et tes côtes il faut que je fasse des radios, il va falloir que tu patiente encore quelques minutes. Dit-il il me rassuré.

Il partit, et je repensais alors à ce que j'avais avec moi, sa veste, celle qu'il avait porté quelques minutes auparavant, elle était imprégnée de son odeur, une délicieuse odeur d'agrume, elle me faisait pensée au soleil, à l'odeur de l'été, de la chaleur, Mmm j'inspirais fort son odeur en serrant sa veste fort contre mon cœur. Heureusement que personne n'était là, j'aurai eu la honte de ma vie, mais en même temps je me sentais bien en cet instant j'avais même oublié mes douleurs quand j'entendis quelqu'un arriver. Une infirmière était venu pour me chercher en me disant de laisser mes affaires ici qu'elle m'emmenait pour les radios. J'étais soulagés de voir que ce n'étais pas le Docteur Cullen qui me surpris avec cette veste mais en même temps cela voulais dire que je devais la laissée ici et que donc « il » ne serait plus avec moi. Je la suivis tout de même déçu. En chemin, je voyais des patients qui étaient accompagnés de leurs proches. Quoi, mais comment ce faisait-il ? Edward m'avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir, alors pourquoi eux le pouvait-il ? C'était bizarre, il fallait que je pose la question, cela me perturbais au plus haut point. L'infirmière me fit entrer dans une salle.

-Désolé de t'avoir laissée Bella mais je devais préparer le matériel pour les radios. S'excusa t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, mais j'aimerai vous poser une question. Lui demandais-je.

-Oui, je t'écoute… me dit-il en me faisant la radio de mon poignet gauche.

-En faite voilà, en me dirigeant vers cette salle, j'ai pu remarquer que plusieurs patients étaient accompagnés de leurs proches, alors pourquoi est ce qu'Edward ne pouvait pas entrer lui aussi ? M'intriguais-je.

-Il ne fait simplement pas parti de ta famille, voilà tout, c'est juste libre d'accès aux membres de la famille du malade.

Ok, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait une exception pour son propre fils, je suis sûre que c'était dans ses prérogatives, mais bon il se devait de faire respecter l'égalité sans doute.

-D'accord. Lui répondis-je.

-Bella, allonge toi sur le dos sur cette table s'il te plaît je vais faire la radio des côtes droites. Il était très sérieux. Je m'exécutai, il fit tourner un appareil autour de moi. C'st bon tu peux retourner dans la salle d'examen je te rejoins d'ici quelques minutes avec les résultats. Me dit-il.

-Merci Docteur Cullen. Le remerciais-je.

Cela faisait 20 bonnes minutes que je patientais depuis mon retour des radios et en tout bien 45 minutes que j'avais laissé Edward, il devait s'impatienter. La porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur.

-Alors Bella j'ai récupéré tes radios, je suis désolé si ça été si long mais je voulais l'avis de quelques uns de mes confrères. Me dit-il inquiet.

-Quoi, pourquoi plusieurs avis ? Vous m'inquiéter ? J'étais paniquée.

-Je suis désolée Bella mais tu as une déchirure musculaire assez rare, qui en général ne se soigne que par une intervention chirurgicale. Me dit-il l'air triste.

-Oh, non s'il vous plaît trouvez un autre moyen, je vous en supplie, je déteste les hôpitaux. Je m'étais remise à pleurer.

-Si tu veux je vais m'occuper de tes côtes et ensuite nous irons rejoindre Edward pour que je t'explique comment ça va se dérouler. Il essayait de me rassurer. Mais Edward tout était de sa faute de la bagarre jusqu'à ce passage ici dans cet hôpital et maintenant une opération. Non, mais je rêve, oui ça devait sûrement être ça c'était un cauchemar. Je lui en voulais mais j'avais aussi terriblement besoin de lui et mon père ? Il faut prévenir mon père.

-Oui, mais il faut que je prévienne mon père. Dis-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Le docteur Cullen finissait mes soins, et tout ça se déroula sans un mot.

-Suis-moi on va rejoindre Edward, et tu pourras appeler ton père. Il me poussa légèrement dans le dos.

Nous rejoignîmes Edward et il se précipita sur moi :

-Bella, comment tu vas ? II se voulait sur un ton rassurant.

-Je dois appeler mon père. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je me dirigeais vers la cabine téléphonique dans le hall et je voyais Edward et son père parler, il devait tout lui raconter sans doute.

-Allô, Papa, c'est moi, bon apparemment tu n'es pas encore à la maison alors j'espère que tu auras ce message bien assez tôt. Je suis à l'hôpital, il faudrait que tu viennes car ils ont besoin de ton accord pour certains soins. Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit papa je t'aime.

Comme vous avez pu le deviner, je suis tombé sur le répondeur et j'avançais vers les hommes Cullen. Edward me prit carrément dans ses bras, en me murmurant à l'oreille à quel point il était désolé, il devait s'en vouloir de m'avoir conduit ici.

-Allez, Bella, arrête de pleurer, ça va aller, tu es entre de bonnes mains et je ne pars pas, j'irais nulle part je reste avec toi. Me promit-il.

-Ce n'est pas la question que tu reste avec moi ou non, je me retrouve dans un hôpital, l'endroit que je déteste le plus au monde. Dis-je enragée.

-Je sais Bella, ce n'est pas terrible comme endroit mais c'est nécessaire. C'était Carlisle qui s'était exprimé.

-Si vous le dites. J'étais désagréable.

-Viens allons en discuter dans mon bureau, ce sera mieux. Edward m'entraîna par les épaules.

Une fois dans le bureau je m'assieds au côté d'Edward.

-Bella tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix pour pouvoir guérir, tu vas devoir te faire opérer. Me dit-il sur le ton de la fermeté.

-Oui, mais …. Je n'arrivais pas à terminer je suffoquais. Edward posa alors sa main sur la mienne et la caressa tendrement.

-Bella, ne me coupe pas laisse moi terminer, si ton père t'autorise à entrer ce soir en hospitalisation, l'intervention sera demain matin et tu pourras ressortir demain soir, s'il n'y a aucunes complications. C'est une intervention très bénigne, les chances de réussites sont plus que bonne. Il essaya de me rassurer cette fois.

-C'est vous qui allez pratiquer cette intervention ? demandais-je, j'étais un peu plus calme grâce aux caresses du beau garçon à mes côtés.

-Oui, et si tu le désire j'autoriserais Edward à rester auprès de toi cette nuit. Me proposa t-il.

Je le regardais genre : alors ça te dis de perdre ton temps dans cet hôpital pourri avec moi ?

-Evidemment que je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dis que je ne quitterai pas cet hôpital sans toi. Je tiens mes promesses.

-Alors c'est d'accord concluais-je.

Nous partions dans le service chirurgie et une infirmière me conduisit à ma chambre, elle me tendit une de ces chemises de nuits qui ne s'attache qu'avec un seul bouton dans le cou derrière la poisse avec une seule main. Edward entreprit alors de m'aider, hésitant il s'avança vers moi et positionna ses mains à l'arrière de mon cou, pour fermer ce bouton. J'en avais des frissons, maintenant que je ne pleurais plus je pouvais pleinement en profiter. Mais j'étais censé toujours lui en vouloir pour l'avoir menti et maintenant car c'était sa faute si je me retrouvais ici. Je m'installais dans le lit comme l'exigeait le Docteur Cullen et Edward s'installa sur un fauteuil tout proche de mon lit.

-Tu devrais peut être allé manger quelque chose. Lui dis-je froidement.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim, ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi. Bella, je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir conduit jusqu'à Carlisle puisque tu te retrouve ici en chirurgie et je m'excuse que cela te contrarie mais je suis rassuré de l'avoir fait car sinon tu n'aurais jamais été soignée, tu aurais tant souffert. Il était triste.

-Oui, tu as raison, je t'en veux… Répondis-je tristement.

Mon père arriva dans la chambre en cet instant :

-Bella, tu vas bien ? Il était inquiet.

-Ca va papa mais je dois me faire opérer demain matin mais ton ami le Docteur Cullen à besoin de ton accord. J'essayai de le rassurer.

-Merci, Edward d'avoir pris soin d'elle jusqu'à mon arrivée mais je prends la relève. Et zut, voilà que mon père voulait me couver alors que Edward avait promit rester avec moi.

-Je peux rester Chef Swan ça ne me dérange pas. Il essayait de tenir sa promesse.

-C'est une affaire de famille, lui dit alors mon père sur un ton pas très chaleureux.

-Bien dans ce cas.

Edward s'approcha de moi, il se pencha vers mon oreille et me murmura :

-Je suis désolé mais ca serait mal venu que je me fâche avec ton père donc je vais te laisser mais j'attends dans le couloir, je ne quitte pas cet hôpital sans toi, garde ma veste avec mes clés à l'intérieur pour t'en rassurer si tu veux. Il était tellement gentil mais je ne devais pas craquer même si j'en avais tant envi. Je lui tendis alors sa veste :

-Non merci, ca ira. Bafouillais-je.

-Bien comme tu veux me dit-il en la saisissant. Il me fit un baiser sur la joue comme ce matin.

Il allait franchir le seuil de cette porte quand je le stoppai :

-Edward, merci. Lui dis-je plus tendrement.

-De rien ma belle, je t'attends de l'autre côté. Me dit-il tout sourire.

La porte se referma sur lui et je ne le vis plus jusqu'au lendemain après mon opération, il était à présent 16h30 quand j'ouvris les yeux. La première personne que je vis fut LUI, ce bel apollon qui se tenait sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

-Bonjour, me dit-il un air heureux.

-Bonjour, que fais-tu là ? Où est mon père ? Le questionnais-je.

-Ton père a dû repartir travailler et il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi ainsi que de te reconduire chez toi. Il était tout sourire.

-Merci Edward, tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi, lui dis-je quand j'aperçu qu'il portait la même tenue qu'hier.

-Non, je t'ai dit que je ne quitterai pas cet hôpital sans toi c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis resté un point c'est tout. Tu es toujours décidé à me faire ramer, je me trompe ? Son sourire s'effaça.

-….

-Bon ok, j'ai compris. Tu sais ton père a bien l'intention de te faire subir un interrogatoire ce soir. Il était à présent triste.

-A propos de quoi ? Hésitais-je.

-A propos de la…fille qui t'a fait ça. Elle doit payer, pour le mal qu'elle t'a fait c'est à cause d'elle que tu ais dû te faire opérer. Il faut que tu en parle Bella, car la prochaine fois, tu n'aurais sûrement pas autant de chance tu comprends ? Il s'inquiétait vraiment. Je devais lui dire pour ne plus qu'il se fasse du mouron ainsi. Ca me faisait mal de le voir comme ca.

-Très bien, je vais te le dire, c'est… Lauren. J'avais prononcé son nom tellement bas que je ne le croyais pas capable d'avoir entendu mais si il avait très bien entendu.

-Celle, de ton groupe d'amis ? Me questionna t-il.

-Oui, mais elle n'est pas mon amie, je suis amie avec les autres, pas avec elle. Crachais-je ca énervée de parler d'ELLE.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ça ? Tu le sais ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, tu vas rire si je te le dis, …dis-je sur un ton qui lui faisait comprendre que ce n'étais pas drôle pourtant.

-Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi, ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Dis-moi. M'encouragea t-il.

-Bien voilà en faite, ça a commencé en sport Lundi, elle m'a dit que je ne devais plus m'appro…cher de …toi et pour bien me le faire comprendre elle m'a lancée le ballon dans la figure. Et je l'ai défiais en venant avec toi à cette soirée, ce qui était une erreur monumentale d'ailleurs, puis lorsque tu m'as accompagnée en cours hier matin. Elle a donc décidé de me le faire payer, voilà tu sais tout.

-QUOI ? Hurla-t-il en colère. Cette folle furieuse ta battue parce que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, balbutiais-je, il me faisait peur je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère c'est beaux yeux couleur or avait laissé place à deux yeux noirs ébènes.

-Elle ne paye rien pour attendre cette garce. On va avoir une petite explication. Il commençait à se calmer, il avait dû surement voir que j'étais effrayée.

-Bella, excuse-moi je ne me suis pas emporté contre toi, je ne voulais pas que tu ais peur pardonne-moi. Reprit-il sur un ton plus doux.

-D'accord, mais calme toi. Ce n'est rien moi aussi je lui ai filé une bonne correction dis-je fière de moi.

-Attends tu as dit que d'accepter le rendez-vous de lundi soir était une erreur monumentale, Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Et voilà que maintenant il s'inquiétait de ça. Tu devrais apprendre à te taire des fois Bella.

-J'ai adoré jusqu'à ce que tu me laisse seule. Et depuis ce rendez-vous tout tourne mal… Lui dis-je sur de moi.

-Comment ça tout tourne mal … Il avait peur, mais peur de quoi ?

-Ba ton mensonge, Tanya, Lauren, mon opération … Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je suis effrayé …voilà tout. Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Effrayé de …

-Je… Enfin j'ai peur que…à cause de tout ça tu ne veuille plus que je … reste près de toi… d'ailleurs ce serait surement mieux pour toi que je ne reste pas près de toi…Sur le même ton.

-Alors à cause de toutes ces misères tu vas renoncer si facilement c'est ça ? Tu baisse les bras comme ça ? Lui dis-je un peu énervé.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je t'ai dis que j'arriverais à conquérir ton cœur et c'est ce que je compte bien faire mais je devrais simplement te protéger comme il se doit. Il était remotivé.

-Edward est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant je ne suis pas à l'aise ici. Le suppliais-je.

-Oui, attend je vais chercher mon père pour qui signe ta sortie, habille toi, tu veux que je te dégrafe ta blouse ? Dit-il hésitant.

-Oui stp, ce n'est vraiement pas facile avec un bras dans le plâtre. J'acquiesçais.

Il s'attela à la tâche et je le remerciais. Puis il partit et revins quelques minutes après avec son père.

-Ah Bella, je vois que tu es enfin réveillée, Edward ne tenait plus en place. Il rigolât et je le rejoignis dans son rire. Edward se racla la gorge.

-Est-ce que je peux sortir Docteur Cullen svp ? lui demandais-je.

-Oui, je te signe tes papiers de suite, Edward va te raccompagner.

Il signa mes papiers et Edward et moi rejoignîmes sa voiture. Il m'aida à monter et boucla ma ceinture avant de faire le tour et de s'installer à côté de moi. Nous quittions l'hôpital. Un silence de plomb régnait dans l'habitacle et je me rendais compte qu'Edward n'osé rien dire, j'avais tellement était pas sympa à l'hôpital alors qu'Edward lui avait était on ne peut plus gentil, je devais m'excuser.

-Edward ? L'interpellais-je, il ne répondait pas, il devait être dans la lune.

-Edward, je voulais m'… J'eu pas le temps de finir.

-T'excuser ? me coupa t-il sèchement.

-Oui, excuse moi de m'être comporté comme la dernière des garces, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi, ni même refusé ta veste hier soir quand mon père t'a ordonné de sortir, ce n'était pas ta faute et pourtant je me suis vengé sur toi. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de trop. Je luis avais fait tant de mal j'en prenais conscience seulement maintenant, une vrai garce.

-C'est vrai je n'ai pas trop apprécié, mais je suis quand même resté pour tenir ma promesse, mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Bella, j'étais seulement un peu blessé… Mais c'est fini, tu t'es excusé donc j'ai plus de raisons d'être si triste ma… petite puce. Il avait attendrit tellement sa voix sur le dernier mot. J'en frissonnais, il m'avait appelé SA petite puce, waouh j'étais aux anges. Mais je ne relevais pas.

-Merci Edward, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, c'est très gentil. Et pour le remercier ce fut moi qui lui déposai un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Nous étions déjà arrivé à la maison, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Il me détacha et m'aida à sortir. J'ouvris la porte et le remercia de nouveau.

-Je devrais y aller me dit-il, je dois me changer et prendre une bonne douche ria t-il.

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, merci encore Edward.

-A partir de demain je suis ton chauffeur et garde du corps personnel. Me dit-il.

-Avec plaisir, Monsieur Cullen, riais-je à mon tour. Il me faisait tant craquer moi « SA petite puce ».

-Au revoir, à demain. Me dit-il.

Il se retourna et je le regardais disparaître dans sa voiture puis au coin de la rue avant de refermer la pore.

* * *

_Voilà, alors ? _


	5. Une soirée à la Push

Une soirée à La Push…

.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans encombre majeure, Edward avait tenu sa promesse, il venait me chercher le matin, au lycée pendant les intercours il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, à mon plus grand bonheur, il me raccompagnait le soir chez moi. Durant ces deux derniers jours je n'avais pas été embêtée par Lauren, et Tanya ne s'approchait pu tant d'Edward, mais elle me regardait de travers car je mangeais à leur table, même si eux ne mangeais guère. Durant ces derniers jours, il s'était comporté en vrai gentleman. Mais à mon grand désarroi, il ne me donna plus de petit nom si mignon, ni même de baisers sur la joue ou de caresses comme il avait pu le faire durant mon séjour à l'hôpital. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je le sentais mais quoi ? Peut être que je ne l'intéressais plus et qu'il fait ça juste parce que c'est un homme de parole ou parce qu'il se sent coupable ? Enfin, bref je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant car ce soir j'allais diner avec mon père à la réserve indienne Quileute. Billy Black était le meilleur ami de mon père, il avait un fils qui s'appelait Jacob, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs années il devait tellement avoir grandi. Nous partîmes avec mon père dans sa voiture de patrouille, on entrait dans la réserve quand je vis ce paysage magnifique de jolies plages bordées de falaises, jamais je n'aurais imaginé voir ce genre de paysage ici. Quand Charlie se gara je pu remarquer qu'une grande table avait était installé pour recueillir quelques dizaines de personnes et un grand feu avait été allumé au centre de la place.

-Bonsoir, saluons-nous ensemble, mon père et moi.

-Salut, je suppose que tu es Bella, me dit-le vieil indien en chaise roulante. Moi c'est Billy Black et voici mon fils Jacob.

-Oui, je suis Bella, souriais-je.

-Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille je ne t'aurai jamais reconnu. Me complimentât-il.

-Merci dis-je en rougissant.

-Allez venez vous asseoir, nous entraîna t-il.

J'étais assise avec les jeunes, à ma gauche j'avais Jacob, à ma droite, un jeune homme qui s'appelait Seth mais qui était très sympa et en face de moi sa grande sœur qui s'appelait Leah. Ils étaient tous très sympas, nous passâmes la soirée à rigoler, j'étais entouré de deux véritables boute-en-train. Qu'est-ce qu'on se marrait, je ne voyais pas le temps passé, je me sentais bien, pendant ce temps je ne pensais pas trop à Edward. On jouer au Jenga, ce fameux jeux qui est composé d'une tour de brique en bois qu'il faut enlever sans faire tomber cette tour, avec ma maladresse je perdais à chaque fois cela faisait rire tout le monde. Soudain, j'entendu son nom, le sien Cullen qui venait d'une discussion entre les adultes mais je ne pu entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Je perdis encore, j'en avais assez de jouer.

-Quil, tu veux prendre ma place ? Lui demandais-je.

-Si tu veux mais tu ne veux plus jouer ? Me questionna t-il.

-Non, je te remercie .Répondis-je.

-Moi, non plus je ne joue plus. S'éleva la voix de Jacob. Bella tu veux qu'on aille se balader sur la plage ? Me demanda t-il.

-Si tu veux, mais faut que je prévienne mon père. Rétorquais-je.

-Ok, je t'attends. Me dit-il.

Je partis quelques minutes et revins vers Jacob.

-C'est bon, on y va, je t'ai jamais vu au lycée ? Lui demandais-je.

-Euh non, … je vais dans le lycée de la réserve. Me répondit-il l'air déçu.

Nous nous baladions sur la plage en discutant de tout de rien, de nos vies respectives. Ce gars était vraiment très sympa. Il ne se prenait pas la tête, il était très naturel et vraiment très marrant. Il n'y avait pas une minute où l'on ne se marrait pas à la différence d'avec Edward qui lui était très gentleman plus mature que Jacob mais on ne se marrait pas autant Edward était du genre un peu trop sérieux. Ce qui me fit penser à Edward, à son comportement durant ces derniers jours. Jacob avait dû le remarquer que je m'égarais.

-Bella, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas. Tentais-je de le rassurer.

- Tu sais Bella je suis là tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux, si ça peut t'aider … Il insistait.

- C'est rien, en faite c'est juste ce garçon au lycée qui agit bizarrement depuis quelques jours et je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Lui avouais-je.

- Un garçon qui t'intéresse ? Me demanda t-il.

- Oui, il est super gentil, je crois qu'il m'aime bien aussi mais je n'arrive pas à le comprendre il a été tellement gentil lorsque que j'étais à l'hôpital mais depuis que je suis sorti, il n'agit plus pareil même si il est toujours aussi…gentil mais c'est différent. Désolé mais j'ai plus trop envi d'en parler Jacob.

- D'accord Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir était si indiscret. S'excusa t-il.

- Nan, ce n'est rien. Je devais lui demander, lui devait savoir pourquoi les autres avaient parlé des Cullen. Jacob ? Est-ce que tu sais ce dont parler les autres à propos des Cullen ? M'intriguais-je.

- Euh... Bella c'est juste de vieilles légendes Quileutes. Me répondit-il. Pourquoi tu connais les Cullen ?

- En fait, ce garçon du lycée, c'est… Edward Cullen. Tu le connais ? Lui demandais-je.

- Bella, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de ce mec. Me dit-il froidement en me tenant fermement le bras droit, le seul valide qu'il me reste.

- Jacob, qu'est ce qui te prends lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. Lui dis-je. Il me relâcha aussitôt en s'excusant.

- Je te pardonne si tu me dis pourquoi, il ne faudrait pas que je m'approche d'Edward et ce que raconte ces légendes à propos des Cullen…

- Bon ok, Assied toi Bella, je vais te raconter… Voilà il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, lorsque mon arrière grand-père et les autres anciens chassaient, ils se seraient transformés en loup…

- Quoi ? En loups ?... L'interrompis-je.

- Ne me coupe pas stp Bella, laisse-moi finir avant de poser des questions stp ?...donc ils se sont transformés en loup, apparemment leur transformation avait un but bien précis. Celui de protéger les citoyens de Forks et de la réserve d'une famille de monstres qui se nourrissait de sang, des sangsues, des êtres immortels, et cette famille selon les adultes du village ce sont les Cullen. Un pacte fut passé avec eux pour ne pas qu'ils franchissent les limites de nos terres sous peine de se faire tuer par les loups… Me raconta t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas bien, que sont-ils ? J'étais perturbée.

- Des vampires Bella, des vampires assoiffés de sang, voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas que tu fréquente ce Cullen. Reprit-il sèchement.

- Mais ce ne sont que des histoires, hein jake ? Lui demandais-je apeurée, je voulais qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dise qu'il blagué.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur je t'ai juste raconté cette légende comme tu me l'as demandé mais je n'en sais rien si elle est réelle ou non mais ce gars je ne le sens pas à cause de ce que tu m'as raconté sur son changement de comportement.

- Ok, merci, je dois y aller, à plus… Lui lançais-je en m'élançant dans une direction.

- Attends Bella, tu risques de te perdre je te raccompagne. Me dirigea t-il.

Nous rentrions à la réserve civilisée sans un mot, mon père me chercher.

-Bella, on y va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, je suis assez fatigué. Avouais-je. Au revoir tout le monde et merci pour tout j'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

-De rien, Bella tu peux revenir quand tu veux me dit Billy. Au revoir.

-Merci à plus. Lançais-je de la voiture que mon père venait de démarrer.

Sur le trajet je réfléchissais à ce que Jacob avait dit. Les Cullen des vampires ? Non, mais c'est impossible ça n'existe pas les vampires, en plus ils sortent le jour puisque ils viennent au lycée, les légendes Quileutes étaient des foutaises. Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications mais en même temps c'est vrai que certains détails chez les Cullen les différenciés de nous autres. Tout d'abord leur beauté, ils étaient beaux tous et il se ressemblait tellement par des détails alors qu'ils ont tous été adopté. Leur beauté irréelle, tout le monde était jaloux d'eux. Et quand je repense à ses yeux, ses superbes prunelles couleur or comme je n'en avais jamais vu et qui avait changé de couleur quand il était en colère. A vrai dire j'avais mangé avec eux durant deux jours et je m'étais bien aperçu qu'il mangeait très très peu. J'avais remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement comme tout le monde mais au fond de moi je m'en fichais de savoir ce qu'ils étaient réellement, Edward et sa sœur Alice était sympa avec moi du moins, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants mais n'empêche, toute cette histoire me faisait froid dans le dos, je devais l'entendre de la bouche d'Edward que ce que m'avais raconté Jacob était vrai, mais vu le comportement distant d'Edward ces derniers jours ce n'était pas évident. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Comment faire pour lui en parler. Mon père me tira de mes pensées.

-Bella, demain soir nous sommes encore invité. M'annonça t-il.

-A la Push ? Demandais-je.

-Non non, chez mon ami Carlisle Cullen, tu sais c'est le père d'Edward. Me dit-il

-D'accord, pas de problème. Acquiesçais-je. Ca tombé super bien, il fallait que je clarifie certaines choses avec Edward. Je dû m'en dormir car mon père me réveilla pour me dire que nous étions arrivé à la maison. On rentrait dans la maison quand je m'adressais à mon père.

-Merci papa, j'ai passé une superbe soirée et je croie que je me suis faite des amis ce soir. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, mais tant mieux, je suis content pour toi. Me souriait-il.

-Bonne nuit, papa. Lui lançais-je j'étais vraiment fatigué.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie. Me répondit-il.

Je mis alors mon pyjama après un passage nécessaire à la salle de bain. Je me glissais dans mes draps et rêvais de ce que m'avais dit Jacob, ce la me troubler vraiment même si au fond cela m'était égal.

* * *

_Coucou vous voilà le chapitre 5, un peu chiant à mon gout mais nécessaire, alors ?_


	6. Une soirée chez les Cullen

Une soirée chez les Cullen…

.

Les rideaux de ma chambre filtraient les doux rayons du soleil qui caressés ma peau, c'était très agréable de sentir cette chaleur me réveiller tout en douceur. J'ouvris les yeux et vis l'heure qu'afficher le réveil, il était 10h45. Une vraie marmotte. Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas cours et je me demandé ce que je pourrais bien faire par cette belle journée mais au fond de moi y avait une seule chose que j'avais envi de faire, c'est-à-dire être avec Edward. J'hésitai alors, j'avais envi de l'appeler mais je repensais à tout ce que m'avait dit Jacob, et à son comportement de ces derniers jours. Accepterait-il mon invitation ? J'hésitais tellement entre la peur qu'il dise non et celle qu'il dise oui et que de ce fait je devrais lui parler de ce que Jacob m'avait raconté. Je me souvins alors que comme une imbécile j'avais oublié de lui demander son numéro de cellulaire. Tant pis qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire sachant que je ne pouvais conduire, ni faire grand-chose comme tâche ménagère avec une main en moins. Mon père était parti à la pêche, il rentrerait a temps pour aller chez les Cullen mais en attendant je commençais à tourner en rond quand j'eu envi d'écrire, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis que j'eu quitté Phoenix. Je pris alors mon bloc de création et une paire de stylo de couleurs différentes pour m'installer dehors sur un bain de soleil. Je pensais encore et toujours à Edward, il ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête. Je ne cessais un instant de penser à lui, qu'est ce que tout ça voulait bien dire ? Etais-je amoureuse de lui ? Plus j'y pensais plus je m'apercevais qu'il me manquait réellement en ce samedi ensoleillé. De toute évidence, cela voulait bien dire que je ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour lui…quelque chose de fort. Aujourd'hui, il était ma muse. Je faisais glisser mon crayon sur le papier…

.

Avant toi régné l'obscurité

Dès que je t'ai vu tout s'est éclairé

C'était toi qui m'aveuglée

J'ai vraiment cru que je rêvais

Mon cœur a été touché

Mais toi l'as tu remarqué ?

.

C'était déjà ça, mon interlude était tellement sincère, mais il me manquait la mélodie qui l'accompagnerait. Enfin, je me concentrerais sur ce problème un peu plus tard.

.

Tu es tellement mystérieux

Mais si sérieux

Quand je te regarde je me perds dans tes yeux

J'ai enfin décidé de t'offrir mon cœur

Ne me laisse pas dans le malheur

Tu es mon bonheur

…

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé mais la journée était plus qu'avancée, j'avais dû être très absorbée dans mon écriture car je ne m'étais rendu compte de l'heure que lorsque mon père fut rentré de la pêche. Il était venu me trouver dans le jardin.

-Coucou ma puce, bonne journée ? Me salua t-il.

-Bonjour, oui ça va j'ai trainée dans le jardin et j'ai écrie un peu voilà tout. Et toi bonne prise, lui demandais-je.

-Pas terrible, il n'y avait pas des max de poissons mais bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et me préparer pour aller chez les Cullen. M'annonça t-il.

-Oh d'accord. Répondis-je.

Il partit dans la salle de bain. Moi j'avais complètement oublié que ce soir on allait passer la soirée chez les Cullen, mais qu'est ce que j'allais me mettre, il fallait que je sois présentable, et même un peu plus… pour… plaire à Edward.

J'étais dans ma chambre à vider mon armoire. Je balançais vêtement par vêtement en espérant trouver la perle rare. Quand tout d'un coup Bingo. Je trouvé mon cache cœur bleu nuit, j'allais mettre un jean taille basse bleu délavé, un débardeur blanc et mon cache cœur. J e m'habillais et attendais que mon père sorte de la salle de bain. Il sortit et je pris le relais, passant devant le miroir, un coup de brosse, une touche de parfum Flower by Kenzo, un coup de blush et de crayon. J'étais prête, j'enfilais mes chaussures, des petites ballerines bleu assorties à on cache cœur et pris mon sac à main. Je montais près de mon père qui partit vers l'extérieur de la ville. Nous arrivions dans un sentier au milieu de la forêt quand leur maison m'apparue. Non, pas une maison mais une villa, une grande villa blanche, dont les murs étaient composés en grande majorité de baies vitrées tout comme la porte d'entrée. J'étais sur que nos hôtes savaient que nous étions là. Je repensais à ce que Jacob m'avait dit, c'étais impossible qu'ils soient des vampires avec toutes ces fenêtres, puis ils nous invitaient à dîner donc s'ils mangent c'est qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang comme le disait Jacob. Mon père m'aida à descendre et nous allions sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme brune, très jolie, mais à la peau très pâle et elle aussi avait des yeux dorés à l'instar de ceux d'Edward, mas elle était surtout très accueillante.

-Bonsoir, entrer nous vous attendions. Nous invita t elle.

-Bonsoir, voici ma fille Bella, Bella je te présente Esmée la femme de Carlisle. Nous présenta mon père.

-Ravie, de faire votre connaissance, Madame Cullen. Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même. Me dit elle en acceptant ma poignée de main.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon. C'était tellement resplendissant tout était blanc et argent. Un canapé d'angle blanc recouvert de coussin argent reposé dans le seul coin qui n'étais pas couvert par les baies vitrées. Devant se loger une table basse en verre et en fer forgé blanc puis un écran plasma sur le mur avec en dessous une cheminée de style baroque c'était presque féérique, de toute évidence la mère d'Edward avait beaucoup de goût, j'étais subjuguée. Tous les Cullen ou presque étaient installés sur ce grand sofa. Je les parcourais de mes yeux un à un en attendant de tomber sur lui, celui que j'avais eu envi de voir depuis ce matin. Ils étaient tous aussi beau les uns, les autres, la peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire et des yeux dorés, ils avaient rudement de points communs pour une famille ayant aucun lien génétique. Peut être qu'au fond Jacob n'avait pas tort. A ma grande surprise, je ne le vis pas, ni lui, ni cette Tanya. Qu'est ce que cela pouvais bien vouloir dire ? Où étaient-ils ? Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de question qu'une voix e sortir de mes pensées.

-Bonsoir Bella, je te présente Alice et Rosalie mes filles ainsi que Jasper et Emett, mes fils. Me présenta le docteur Cullen.

-Bonsoir tout le mode. Saluais-je.

-Asseyez-vous. Proposa Esmée.

Je n'eu pas le temps de m'asseoir qu'Alice et Rosalie me prirent chacune par un bras pour m'emmener dans leur chambre.

-On va papoter entre filles. Me rassura Alice en voyant la tête que je faisais.

-Ok, pas de problème mais j'ai une question avant. Lançais-je.

-Vas-y on t'écoute. C'était Rosalie cette fois, curieuse.

-Edward n'est pas là ? Questionnais-je.

-Non, lui et Tanya sont sortis. T'es déçue ou je me trompe ? En plein dans le mille, Alice avait dû remarquer ma mimique. Fallait que je trouve un truc.

-Euh… Non, simplement je suis curieuse. Réussis-je à bafouiller en rougissant.

-Bella, pourquoi rougis-tu, es-tu attirée par notre frère ? Me demanda la blonde.

J'étais très gênée, je ne savais ou me mettre mais de toute évidence je m'étais tendu un piège toute seule. Quelle nouille !

-Et bien, je ne peux pas nier qu'Edward est très séduisant et je suis une fille donc… Dis-je tout bas.

-Seulement séduisant ? me questionna de nouveau Rosalie.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas leur dire qu'en plus d'être séduisant, il était le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu, qu'il était gentil, intelligent, galant, mais aussi mystérieux et que j'adorais tout ça chez lui. De plus je penser à lui tout le temps que je ne pouvais me passer de lui, et que le savoir quelque part avec Tanya alors que je m'attendais à passer la soirée avec lui et non avec ses sœurs me faisait si mal. Au fil de mes réflexions, mon visage se décomposait, j'étais vraiment triste. Elles durent s'en apercevoir car Alice changea de sujet.

-Euh…, aimes-tu faire du shopping ? Me questionna t elle.

-Oui, j'aime bien mais à certaines limites. Lui avouais-je.

-Très bien, Samedi prochain tu viens avec nous à Seattle. Déclara Rosalie.

-Ca tombe à pic, j'avais justement besoin de renouveler ma garde robe. Dis-je amusée.

Elles étaient très sympa, on discutait comme ça de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une heure et demi quand Esmée nous héla.

-Les pipelettes le dîner est servi. Nous invita t elle.

-On arrive. Dirent Rosalie et Alice en même temps.

Nous descendîmes, ma place était désigné entre Emett et Alice, pendant le repas nous discutions tous ensemble, je fis plus ample connaissance avec Emett, un vrai comique, il me faisait marré, me rappelais tellement Jacob. En revanche, Jasper ne m'adressa pas la parole du dîner. Malgré cette bonne ambiance, je ne pouvais pas oublier l'ombre au tableau : l'absence d'Edward qui était en compagnie de Tanya. Ce point me faisait bouillir au fond de moi, j'avais mal si mal, malgré que je riais aux plaisanteries d'Emett, qu'Alice et moi nous étions très complices. Esmée était très bonne cuisinière son repas était vraiment délicieux. Mais voilà, Edward n'était pas présent … Et en cet instant, ce qui m'importait ce n'était pas ce que Jacob m'avait raconté mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward pouvait bien faire. Au fond, j'en avais vraiment rien à faire de ce qu'ils étaient ils étaient tous très gentil, c'était l'important, je m'entendais suer bien avec tout le monde donc humain ou non quelle différence cela pouvait il faire. Ils étaient bien plus humains que la plupart des gens dans ce monde.

Nous allions passer au dessert quand Edward et cette fille rentrèrent. Il était toujours aussi beau que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'est-à-dire hier après-midi. Il m'avait tant manqué. Il s'approcha de mon père et lui sera une poignée de main. Puis s'approcha de moi et me salua en me faisant deux bises rapides complètement différentes de celles aux quelles j'avais le droit jusqu'alors. Mais son contact me faisait néanmoins vibrer avec sa peau si douce mais toujours aussi froide. Quand à Tanya, elle nous salua oralement en me regardant d'un regard noir. Pourquoi n'avait-il mis aucune tendresse dans ces bises comme auparavant ? Etais-ce parce que mon père était présent ? Oui, ça devait être ça, c'est ce qu'il fallait que je me dise. Carlisle prit la parole.

-Asseyez-vous avec nous on va prendre le dessert et le café. Leur proposa t-il.

-Non, merci on a déjà mangé. Répondit Edward.

-Oui, je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop mangé. Fit Tanya.

-Comme vous voulez. Leur dit Carlisle.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur un fauteuil non loin de la table mais je pouvais les voir si facilement, ce fauteuil normalement prévu pour une personne, faisait qu'ils étaient obligés d'être très proche. Trop proche à mon goût. Et à l'écoute de leurs paroles, il était évident qu'ils avaient dîné tout les deux à l'extérieur sachant que nous viendrions ce soir Charlie et moi. Voulait-il m'éviter ? Etait-il avec cette fille cette fois ? Ce qui expliquerait son comportement si bizarre de ces derniers jours. Plus je les regardais et plus j'avais mal, elle se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux, elle plaça une de ses mains pour lui caressait les cheveux et lui passa son bras autour de sa taille. S'en était trop, je ne le comprenais plus, il disait qu'il voulait conquérir mon cœur, qu'il tenait à moi, il y a encore trois jour à peine, il était si tendre, il m'avait même donné un petit surnom et là que dal, il ne me calcula même pas et passer son temps à chuchoter dans l'oreille de Tanya en lui faisant des papouilles. Leur petit jeu dura ainsi pendant une bonne demi heure, je n'en pouvais plus j'avais l'impression qu'il voyait que cela me faisait souffrir mais qu'il continuait de plus bel en y faisant exprès. Il était 23h passé, je demandai alors :

-Papa, est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer je suis fatigué stp ?

-Euh… Bella, j'ai encore quelques trucs à clarifier avec Carlisle. Me dit-il l'air désolé.

-D'accord, excusez-moi. Soupirais-je.

-Bella tu veux venir dans ma chambre comme avant le dîner ? Me proposa Alice.

-Non, merci Alice une prochaine fois peut être. J'étais sûre que cette prochaine fois aurai lieu vu que nos pères étaient de très grands amis et qu'il prévoyait un weekend pêche entre nos deux familles, d'ailleurs c'est de cela que voulait parler Charlie avec le Docteur Cullen.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule pour me faire un câlin d'un air compatissant comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées à propos de son frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais une grande confiance en Alice et Rosalie, je me sentais bien avec elle deux, on avait de sacrés affinités. J'aurai presque eu envi de tout leur confier mais bon je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques heures personnellement. Encore une fois comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées elle me dit :

-Tu sais Bella, tu peux tout me dire, tu peux me faire confiance, Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas …

-Merci, mais tout va bien. La coupais-je.

Mais pendant ce temps je devais toujours assister à ce spectacle qui me dégouter au plus haut point. Je sentais les larmes me monter, elles venaient… Non, il ne fallait pas, pas maintenant attendez au moins que je sois seule dans ma chambre. Mais plus je les regardais, l'homme que j'aimais et cette blondasse et plus mes yeux me piqués. Quand mon père me sortit de cet enfer.

-Bella, on y va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, laisse-moi une minute pour saluer tout le monde. Rétorquais-je.

Je fis le tour pour embrasser tout le monde mais arriver à leur hauteur je leur balançais un simple salut, Edward me regardait d'un air triste, je ne comprenais pas, cela devait juste être de la culpabilité. J'échangeais mon numéro de cellulaire avec Alice et Rose, Rosalie m'avait demandé de la surnommer ainsi.

-Merci Mme Cullen, c'était délicieux. La remerciais-je.

-Apelle moi Esmée. Merci, rentrez bien. Nous salua t elle.

Nous étions dans la voiture, en route vers la maison, mon cœur me faisait toujours aussi souffrir et je ne décrochais pas un mot. Mon père rompit le silence.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Oui, très bonne, ils sont tous très sympa et j'aime prévu de faire du shopping avec Rose et Alice, samedi. Dis-je.

-Super, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Me questionna t-il.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas trop envi de parler d'Edward papa. Lui dis-je tristement.

-Il t'a fait du mal ? C'est cette fille ? Il insistait.

-Papa, ça suffit. Criais-je.

-D'accord Chérie, mais tu sais que tu peux tout dire à ton vieux père. Me souria t-il.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je tournai la tête vers le paysage car les larmes ne tarderaient pas à faire surface.

En à peine assez de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, des larmes naissaient au coin de mes yeux. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence et même en arrivant à la maison, mon père ne me posa plus aucune question. Je montai me doucher et mettre mon pyjama puis redescendis pour saluer mon père.

-Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit, Bella à demain. Me dit-il.

Je montais alors dans mon lit et me glissais dans mes draps mais le sommeil ne vint pas, en revanche, mes larmes, elles si. Et je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps, mon cœur était meurtri, j'étais blessé et tellement en colère. Pour ne pas que mon père m'entende je mordais dans mon oreiller. J'avais mal tellement mal. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Je n'en savais rien mais cela me détruisait. Il voulait tant conquérir mon cœur et maintenant que cela était fait, il s'en fichait. A quoi jouait-il ? Oui, c'est ça il jouait avec moi depuis le départ. J'ai été trop naïve. Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ? Il s'est fichu de moi dès le départ, mais c'est trop tard moi je l'aime. Le sommeil dû m'emporter.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors à votre avis pourquoi Edward agit ainsi ? _


	7. Un aveu qui fait mal…

Un aveu qui fait mal…

La nuit était passé mais le réveil fut encore plus douloureux, je me souvins de tout les détails de la veille, et c'est comme si je me faisais poignardé en plein cœur. Je trainais à me lamenter toutes la journée dans ma chambre. Il était à présent près de 18heures et j'en avais assez de tourner dans ma chambre, je me connectai à mon ordinateur et vus que j'avais deux e-mails. Un de ma sœur, et un de ma mère. J'ouvris d'abord celui de ma mère et lui répondis.

.

_Coucou ma petite maman, _

_Tout ce passe bien ici, tout le monde est sympa, je me suis faite pas mal d'amis au lycée cette semaine. Encore ce soir j'ai deux amies à mon actif, les sœurs d'Edward. Pour mon poignet ne t'en fait pas ça ira mieux d'ici une semaine ou deux selon le Docteur Cullen. J'espère que Phil prend soin de toi comme papa prend soin de moi. Je te réécrirais le weekend prochain. Gros Bisous Je t'aime. Bella._

_._

Je ne pouvais pas dire à ma mère ce qui se passer avec Edward car je lui avais fait un tas d'éloge sur lui et elle était tellement heureuse pour moi qu'elle paniquerait et ne cesserait de me harceler tous les jours. Je répondis ensuite à ma sœur qui me demandait elle aussi des nouvelles d'Edward j'étais proche de ma sœur Haley qui avait la même mère que moi mais pas le même père, elle avait prie son indépendance, il ya déjà quelques années.

.

_Coucou,_

_Je suis désolé de te répondre que maintenant mais en un weekend, il s'est passé tant de choses. Donc voilà je te fais le point sur le comportement étrange d'Edward et bien hier soir nous sommes allés chez les Cullen et il n'était pas là, il était parti avec une blondasse qui soit disant n'est qu'une amie mais quand ils sont rentrés il ne m'a même pas calculai et n'a pas cesser de la tripoter et de l'enlaçais devant moi. Voilà. Je me suis faites avoir il s'est moqué de moi depuis le début, je me suis laissé avoir comme une cruche. Tant pis pour moi, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi ? Voilà je te tiens au courant. Je t'adore et embrasse mon neveu. Bella._

.

Je n'avais pas faim alors mon père se commanda une pizza pour regarder son match de baseball. Je flâner dans mes pensées quand mon portable sonna. C'était Alice.

-Oui ?

-Bella, c'est Alice, ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Bah hier soir tu n'avais pas l'air bien…

-Euh…J'étais juste fatigué mais ça va aujourd'hui je me suis bien reposée.

-Tu veux venir à la maison pour qu'on discute avec Rose ?

-Non, je ne peux pas conduire à cause de mon poignet.

-Ha bah si tu veux on peut venir te chercher ?

-Non, je n'ai pas tellement envi de voir Ed….. Mince j'allai lâcher le morceau en espérant qu'Alice ne s'en était pas aperçue.

-Tu ne veux pas voir Edward ? Et mince elle s'en était aperçue. Après tout je pouvais me confier à elle, je le sentais je pouvais lui faire confiance.

-Non, je n'en ai pas envi.

-A cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Tanya ?

-A ton avis ?

-Oui bien sûr. Tu sais je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward agit ainsi il y a encore quelques jours, il était complètement dingue de toi.

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire Alice ?

-Bah, il ne parlait que de toi, ne cessait de te complimenter. Il avait changé de comportement, il était devenu si radieux, il ne passait plus son temps seul enfermer dans sa chambre, il composait en donnant ton nom à ses compos. Mais depuis vendredi matin, c'était fini, il était redevenu le Edward d'avant solitaire et grincheux et je ne sais pas pourquoi, lui qui me confie tout d'habitude.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il tenait à moi, mais maintenant c'est fini, celle qui comte c'est Tanya…

-Oui, mais je suis sûre qu'il a une raison pour agir ainsi…. Bella qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Edward ? Je te pose cette question mais c'est pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je t'aide ou non, tu comprends ?

-Oui, euh … en faite… Je me suis aperçu à cause de son comportement d'hier soir que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui, même si je savais déjà à l'avance que j'avais des sentiments pour lui.

-Bella, je suis sûre que lui aussi est amoureux de toi. Et je vais m'occuper des raisons qui le poussent à agir ainsi envers toi. Je te le promets Bella.

-Merci Alice, j'espère que tu as raison.

-Et au passage, je n'aime Tanya moi non plus. Je te dis à demain ma belle.

-A demain.

Je raccrochais et me glissais dans mon lit, il était à peine 21heures mais j'avais du sommeil à rattraper, et je devais réfléchir à tous ce que Alice m'avait dit. Il était amoureux de moi selon ses dires. Et s'il agissait ainsi envers moi c'est parce qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Oui mais laquelle ? Tout cela aurait-il un rapport avec les légendes Quileutes ? Je réfléchissais en ce sens, je listais les arguments qui me poussaient à croire Jacob et ceux qui contredisaient ses propos. Finalement c'était kif-kif et le plus simple serait de lui demander ou même le demander Alice, peut être ce serait plus facile d'ailleurs. Je devais savoir ce qu'ils étaient. Je m'endormis et me réveilla en pleine nuit. Un boum me réveilla et je vis mon rocking-chair se basculer. Mais lorsque j'allumai la lumière il ne bougeait plus et personne n'était présent sauf ma fenêtre qui était ouverte ce qui n'était pas normal car j'en étais sûr hier soir en m'endormant, elle était fermé. J'appelai mon père qui vint en courant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Papa, quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre et le temps que j'allume il n'y avait plus personne. Dis-je apeuré.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et ne vis personne. Il se mit à mes côtés et me fis un câlin. Il me serrait si fort, je me sentais en sécurité.

-Ne t'en fait pas Chérie, il n'y a plus personne maintenant. Me rassura t-il.

-Merci papa, je suis rassurée. Je lui fis une bise sur la joue.

-Rendors-toi, tout va bien. Il sortit de ma chambre en éteignant la lumière.

-Bonne nuit, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. M'excusais-je.

-Ce n'est rien, je serais toujours là pour toi ma fille. Bonne nuit.

-Je t'aime papa… Je dis cette phrase assez peu forte.

Il ne répondit et referma la porte. Je me rendormis jusqu'au lendemain.

J'allais partir à pied pour le lycée puisque je ne pouvais pas conduire et que sans doute Edward ne m'accompagnerait pas au lycée. Je pris mon sac et sortis. Je fus surprise, il était là adossé à sa Volvo, il m'attendait mais pourquoi ? Je décidais de l'ignorer mais je devais passer à côté de lui pour partir en direction du lycée. Je passais en le snobant mais il me rattrapa, il me retint par ma main valide.

-Bella, attend… Ne sois pas stupide et monte dans la voiture stp… Me dit-il l'air suppliant.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as dit que tu serais là ? Ou bien est-ce que tu en a vraiment envi ? Lui crachais-je si froidement.

-Euh… Bella je suis désolé mais je t'ai fait cette promesse, et je suis quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses. Me dit-il l'air désolé.

-Donc tu fais ça par pitié ! Ok, j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas je te libère de ta promesse. Salut. Je continuai ma route. Encore une fois, il m'intercepta par la main et me mis face à lui.

-Bella, monte dans cette voiture, on parlera en route mais laisse-moi t'accompagner. Il avait l'air triste.

-Tu m'expliqueras ton comportement ? Lui dis-je cache.

-Oui. Me promit-il.

Nous nous dirigions vers le lycée, il prit la parole.

-Bella je dois te dire quelque chose. Sur un ton grave.

-Je t'écoute…. J'attendais.

-Eh bien voilà, Je sais c'est très récent mais je suis avec Tanya. Me dit-il l'air désolé.

-… Je ne disais rien.

-Bella ? M'appela t-il.

-… Toujours pas.

-Bella, parle-moi, dis-moi quelques choses… Me secoua t-il légèrement.

-QUOI ? QU'EST TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE NOM DE DIEU, TU VEUX QUE JE REAGISSE COMMENT, HEIN ? UN JOUR TU T'INQUIETE POUR MOI, TU ES TOUT CE QU'IL Y A DE PLUS TENDRE TU ME DIS QUE TU VEUX CONQUERIR MON CŒUR, ET 3 JOURS APRES TU ME DIS QUE TU SORS AVEC UNE AUTRE. TU T'ES JUSTE BIEN FOUTU DE MOI EDWARD. TU VOULAIS VOIR A QUE POINT UNE BANALE PETITE HUMAINE POUVAIT CRAQUER POUR TOI ET BIEN TU AS VU. MAINTENANT C'EST CLAIR, TU N'A PAS ETE SINCERE UNE SEULE FOIS ENVERS MOI. J'étais vraiment très en colère et blessée, les larmes coulaient toutes seules, les traitresses.

-Non, Bella, ne pleure pas, je me suis jamais moqué de toi, je suis… Je le coupais

-DESOLE, TU ES DESOLE MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA PEUT BIEN ME FAIRE QUE TU ES DESOLE, CA N'ARRANGERA RIEN A LA DOULEUR QUE TU ME PROCURE. ETRE DESOLE NE M'AIDERA EN RIEN. Lui hurlais-je au visage.

-Bella si tu veux…on peut continuer d'être ami… Me proposa t-il.

-STOP, COMMENT OSES-TU ME PROPOSER DE RESTER AMI, TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE POURRAIS RESTER AMI AVEC TOI. HEIN ? Franchement. Je commençais à ma calmer doucement. Il souleva mon menton en me forcement à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être ami ? Me demanda t-il l'air triste.

-Qu'est tu crois que ça me ferai d'être ami avec l'homme que j'aime et de le voir tripoter cette blondasse avec qui m'avait-il dit il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Voilà c'était fait je lui avais dis que je l'aimais.

-Quoi qu'as-tu dis ? Tu m'aimes ? Il avait l'air surpris.

-Ba oui, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? Que je t'aime ? Et bien voilà c'est fait maintenant toi tu n'en a rien à faire de moi. Lui lançais-je toujours les larmes aux yeux.

-…

Nous étions arrivés devant le lycée, il se gara et cette garce attendait à côté de la voiture

-C'est bon tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'ai compris soit heureux Edward. Je lui fis un sourire forcé et sortis de la voiture.

Je partis sur le parking et vis Tanya qui me souriait, je ne répondais pas et rejoins ma salle de cours. Mince j'avais musique appliquée, j'allais forcement avoir cours avec Edward. Comment l'ignorais si on avait des cours communs. J'avais mal, si mal, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de m'enfuir, je ne pouvais me résoudre d'être près de lui sachant que c'était Tanya qu'il désirait. Mince, il fallait que je l'affronte quand même car il entra, en même temps que le prof. Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour.

* * *

_Voilà, bon maintenant c'est officielle, La pauvre Bella, peut être que ça s'arrangera pour elle un jour qui sait ? _


	8. Mon coeur meurtri

Mon cœur meurtri…

.

La porte se referma sur le professeur et Edward vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, ce qui ne m'aida en rien. Il me regardait alors que je plaçais mes cheveux de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas mon visage. Je devais encore avoir les yeux rouges, ce que Lauren devrait être heureuse de le remarquer. Il tenta de me parler.

-Bella…Commença t-il.

-C'est bon, je t'ai libéré de ta promesse, tu n'as plus rien à me devoir. Le coupais-je.

-Mais… Il ne finit pas que le prof le coupa.

-M. Cullen puisque vous avez envi de parler vous allez vous placer au piano et puisque qu'il ne parlait pas seul, Mlle Swan vous allez vous mettre sur le banc du piano. Prenez, un micro en passant. Dit-il tout sourire.

Je jetais un regard furieux à Edward. Tout le monde rigola du fait que le prof nous a rappelé à l'ordre ainsi. C'est alors qu'il dit :

-Puisque cela vous fait bien rire, Mlle Stanley mettez-vous à la guitare, M. Newton à la basse, Mlle. Baldwin à la batterie, Melle James et M. Penn vous ferez les chœurs. Les autres je vous verrez ultérieurement pour les chorégraphies. Dit-il fière de son annonce.

Tout le monde cessa de rire et même des protestations nous parvenaient du groupe chorégraphie. En réalité j'étais heureuse d'avoir dit que je savais chanter car sinon j'aurai fait tâche en danse. Mais bon, là j'étais trop près d'Edward autant à nos places, on avait chacun notre chaise, que la on devait partager un banc de piano assez étroit. J'étais vraiment obligée de me coller à lui si je ne voulais pas me ramasser les fesses par terre. J'adorais être près de lui, mais cela me faisait trop mal de penser que la place dans ses bras était celle d'une autre… Les larmes commencèrent à remonter. Non, il ne fallait pas, un point c'est tout. M. Bronson nous expliqua ce qu'il attendait de nous, pour le spectacle de fin d'année. Pour évaluer notre niveau, il nous proposa de choisir tous ensemble une chanson et d'improviser un bœuf. Pour ça, nous étions obligés de communiquer TOUS, ce n'était pas facile de ce décider du fait que d'une part J'étais impartial vis-à-vis d'Edward, puis vis-à-vis de mon différend avec Lauren encore à cause d'Edward. Je pu remarquer qu'elle se tenait à bonne distance de moi comme je lui avait conseillé. Nous finîmes par nous mettre d'accord sur la bande originale du film Ghost « Unchained melody ». Melissa nous donna le premier rythme avec sa batterie. Nous nous lancions, tout d'abord, les musiciens réussirent à s'accorder, mais ce n'est pas le son qui me captivé, c'étais cette vue, sur ces si jolies mains, ces longs doigts super fins qui caressaient les touches du piano, cela me rappeler cette fameuse soirée où il avait soit disant joué pour moi avant de disparaître pour rejoindre sa petite amie actuelle. Ce spectacle n'en était pas moins fabuleux. Je m'extasiai devant ces magnifiques doigts en rêvant qu'ils auraient pu me caresser un jour, en tant que petite amie et non en tant que prétendante. Je ne sais ça faisait combien de temps que je rêvassais mais un léger coup de coude me tira de mes pensées m'indiquant que je devais chanter. Je plaçais alors ma voix sur le son des musiciens et c'est au refrain que Lauren et Brian me rejoignirent pour les chœurs. Les dernières notes retentirent. Le prof nous applaudissait.

-Bravo, bravo, que dire de plus j'ai vraiment trouvé un mariage parfait, l'alchimie passe à merveille entre vous. Dieu que c'est magnifique. Où avez-vous pris des cours de chant Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous avez un grand talent.

-Euh… Sous la douche. Riais-je.

-Sérieusement ? Me questionna t-il.

-C'est très sérieux, je n'ai jamais pris de cours de chant. Lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Ok, alors toutes mes félicitations. Rétorquât-il.

-Merci. Répondis-je.

-J'ai eu une idée en vous voyant égarer sur M. Cullen.

-Laquelle ? demandais-je en rougissant.

-Eh bien, j'ai vu que tous les deux vous étiez inscris en option français donc je vais transmettre une chanson à votre professeur de français, vous travaillerais tous deux les paroles avec elle.

-Un duo ? Demanda Edward.

-Oui, un duo, je sens que ça va être du tonnerre, vous allez devoir travailler ensemble.

Ni lui, ni moi ne dîmes rien. Un duo avec lui, l'homme que j'aime mais avec qui je ne peux pas être. C'est horrible, je vais devoir passer du temps avec lui, comment faire sans que ça me détruise. J'avais beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir. Avec un peu de chance, le prof oublierai peut être. Je croisais les doigts. La cloche retentit et je partis à toute vitesse. Les cours de la matinée se terminaient, je devais rejoindre Alice au self, mais je n'avais pas pensé au fait qu'ils seraient là. Pour le coup, je devais passer à mon casier pour prendre mes livres de l'après-midi. Je trouvais dans mon cahier la chanson que j'avais écrite pour Edward, il était écris sur la feuille en haut « Pour Edward » avec un cœur de chaque côté. Je la glissais dans mon casier. Lorsque je refermais la porte et me retournais je vis Lauren derrière moi, j'étais surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je voulais te féliciter à mon tour, tu as une voie divine. Me dit-elle l'air sincère.

-Merci, mais te connaissant ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu voulais me dire non ? Sur un ton froid.

-Euh… J'ai vu que tu pleurer tout à l'heure… C'est à cause d'Edward ? Me demanda t elle.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, mais oui, tu devrais être contente… Lui crachais-je.

-Je suis désolé, j'y vais. Me salua t elle.

Trop bizarre cette fille, une semaine auparavant elle me casse le poignet, et là elle me parle. QU'est ce que sa cache ça ? Enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave tant qu'elle me laisse tranquille ça me va. Je me dirigeais vers le self, Je faisais la queue, Alice me fit signe, je ne m'étais pas trompé Edward était là aussi ainsi que tout les autres sauf Tanya. Tant mieux, ça nous fera des vacances pensais-je. Je pris une crudité et une part de tarte aux pommes puis alla m'asseoir à la table des Cullen, entre Rose et Alice et en face d'Edward. Il avait deux plateaux devant lui, ce qui signifiaient qu'il l'attendait, malheureusement. Et ce ne fut pas long, avant que j'en ai la preuve, elle arriva.

-Salut tout le monde Dit-elle souriante.

-Salut, répondîmes-nous, tous en chœur.

-Bonjour mon amour. Dit-elle en se penchant sur Edward, pour lui donner un baiser langoureux. Lorsqu'il sursauta et stoppa ce baiser.

-Salut, répondit-il simplement.

Et le repas, se déroula entre les discussions d'Alice, rose et moi sur notre journée shopping à venir alors que les deux autres ne cesser de se bécoter, de se papouiller, …. Devant moi. Ce fut le dernier repas que je pris avec les Cullen de la semaine, je ne supportais pas de devoir assister à ce spectacle et Alice qui avait promis de m'aider m'avait simplement dit :

-Je ne sais pas comment il a pu changer de sentiment si rapidement, mais je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait, désolé Bella de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs…

-Ce n'est rien tu ne pouvais pas deviner, ce n'est pas de faute. L'avais-je rassuré.

Au fond de moi, j'avais si mal, elle avait promis de m'aider et le dénouement ne fut pas heureux. Je n'adressai pas la parole à Edward de la semaine, Alice venait me chercher et me raccompagner après les cours, nous passions notre temps à discuter de tout et de rien mais nous ne reparlions pas d'Edward, pas une seule fois. En ce qui concerne ce que Jake m'avait dit, j'allais en parler à Rose et Alice demain lors de la journée shopping.

* * *

_Désolé, chapitre un peu court désolé ... Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ?_


	9. Une virée entre filles

Une virée entre filles….

.

Il était 10h00 du matin quand une voiture klaxonna. Je pris mon sac et sortis pour monter dans la décapotable de Rosalie. Nous avions mis de la musique et nous chantions à tue tête dans l'habitacle.

Nous arrivions à un feu rouge quand une voiture avec eux mecs que je ne connaissais pas s'arrêta à notre hauteur. C'était une Nissan Skyline bleue.

-Salut mes beautés, c'est un joli bijou, que vous avez là. Dit le passager.

-Merci, répondis Rose en attendant que le feu passe au vert.

-Elle est jolie, mais je parie qu'elle n'a rien dans le ventre. Se moqua le conducteur.

-Tu parie combien ? Rétorqua Alice.

-Arrête en s'en fiche laisse couler, chuchotais-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a la petite brune, elle a peur. S'esclaffa le passager.

-Rabat lui son caquet Rose, il a un égo surdimensionné. Je m'étonnais d'avoir dis ça.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on pari ? Repris ma blonde d'amie.

-Si on gagne, vous passez la soirée avec nous. Et si vous gagner on fait tout ce que vous voulez pour le restant de la journée.

-Ok, alors prépare toi à faire le toutou, rigola Alice.

Sur ceux, elle accéléra dès le passage au feu vert, j'avoue que Rose conduisait très bien même si elle était en tête elle conduisait trop vite à mon goût j'en avais mal au ventre, quand elle freina brusquement.

-Nous y sommes. Lança t elle.

-Déjà. M'étonnais-je.

-Ben oui, on a fait la course qu'est ce que tu croyais. Souria Alice.

Nous attendions les deux types pendant près de deux minutes.

-Wouah, bravo, on a perdu mais ça en vaut la peine. Souria le conducteur.

-Pourquoi ? Le questionnais-je.

-Et bien…Parce que l'on va avoir l'honneur d'accompagner trois beautés telle que vous. Je m'appelle Alex et voici Josh, se présenta t-il.

-Moi c'est Rosalie, ma sœur Alice, et notre amie Bella. C'était Rose qui nous présenta.

-Que venez-vous faire à Seattle ? Questionna t-il.

-Du shopping, donc vous allez devoir nous suivre et porter nos sacs et faire tout ce qu'on vous dit pour toute la journée. Leur dis Alice.

-A vos ordres, Mesdemoiselles. Ils s'étaient tout deux mis au garde avoue.

Dans leur voiture, ils fanfaronnais-je mais après la raclée que leur avait infligée Rosalie, ils avaient cessé de se venter. Au final, ils étaient assez sympas. Nous commencions par un premier magasin de prêt à porter. Les prix étaient raisonnables et je dois l'avoué il y avait vraiment du choix. Nous chinâmes durant une bonne quarantaine de minutes avant de passer aux essayages. Les garçons allaient faire le jurie, nous entamions un défilé de tous ce qu'on avait choisi personnellement et de tous ce que nous avions choisis, les unes pour les autres. D'après les garçons tout nous allé mais je devais aire des choix, je ne pouvais pas me payer tout ça. Je sortis alors de la cabane avec deux piles distinctes. Alice le remarqua.

-Il y a des choses que tu n'aimes pas ? Me questionna t elle.

-Ce n'est pas ça Alice, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de payer tout ça. Répondis-je.

-Arf que diable. Me dit-elle en me prenant une pile des mains et la posant sur la caisse avec ses affaires.

-Non, Alice, je ne….. Elle me coupa.

-Chut Bella, considère ça comme un cadeau pour être mon amie. Me supplia t elle.

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop. Lui répondis-je.

-Non, tu sais pour nous c'est une broutille. Dit-elle si banalement.

-Dans ce cas, je te remercie. En lui faisant une bise sur la joue. C'est vrai qu'au vu de leur villa, de toute évidence, il ne manquait pas d'argent.

Nous fourrions les paquets dans les bras de nos porteurs et nous dirigions vers un restaurant.

Nous nous assîmes à une table pour 6 et commandions de pizzas et des cocas. Les garçons mangeaient avec nous et nous faisions plus connaissances. Il était frère et venez tous deux d'emménager à Forks. Ils étaient vraiment sympas, minions et rigolos mais un petit peu lourd quand même quand ils insistèrent pour qu'on leur parle de nos vies sentimentales.

-Vous n'êtes pas célibataires jolies comme vous êtes ? Questionna Alex.

-Euh… Oui tu as raison, dit Rosalie.

-Toutes ? Demanda t-il.

-En faite, moi je suis célibataire mais mon cœur n'est pas disponible.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Rosalie.

-Oui, je … je croyais qu'Alice t'en aurai parlé, je suis désolé… Dis-je gênée.

-Je te pardonne si tu me dis de ta propre bouche qui a le privilège de détenir ton cœur. Elle était malicieuse.

-Bien voilà, tu le connais très bien, puisque c'est… Je n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'une voix nous coupa.

-Et bien, j'ai eu du mal à vous trouvez les filles, vous auriez pu me dire que vous partiez faire du shopping. Dit-elle. Ah t'es là toi. Me balança t elle en pleine face, en me regardant de travers.

-Laisse la tranquille, me défendis Rosalie. C'est exactement pour ça qu'on ne t'as pas prévenu c'est parce qu'on avait envi de passer la journée avec Bella.

-Quoi ? Non mais je rêve, c'est moi votre amie, la compagne de votre frère, vous ne devriez pas vous occuper d'une petite garce comme elle. Cracha t elle en me fixant d'un regard noir.

-Eh oh, tu va te calmer un peu Tanya, d'une on a le droit de faire du shopping avec qui on veut, de deux tu n'as pas a insulter Bella car elle est toujours resté polie avec toi elle au moins et de trois ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à manipuler Edward pour qu'il se détourne de Bella que tu arriveras à nous manipuler nous aussi. Cette fois c'était Alice qui était furax. Va-t'en Tanya. Lui commanda t elle.

Elle s'exécuta vexée.

-Soyez sûr que votre comportement envers moi sera dit à Edward. Pleurnicha t elle.

-C'est ça va rapporter. Lui lança Rose.

Elle m'avait défendu toutes les deux c'était incroyable, après la discussion que j'avais entendu à la bibliothèque entre Rose et Tanya j'aurai cru qu'elle aurait ris sa défense. Enfin bon, j'en étais heureuse au final. Et Rose repris.

-Alors au faite avant que cette peste vienne nous interrompre tu allais me dire qui était ce garçon ? Redemanda t elle.

- Oui, en faite voilà c'est ton frère, Rose je suis amoureuse d'Edward. Dis-je en rougissant.

-Oh… Me dit-elle. Je suis désolé Bella mais…

-Oui, oui, je sais il est avec Tanya…La coupais-je.

Finalement plus personne n'osa parler pendant tout le reste du repas. Quand Alice dit.

-Je vais payer la note et après on part à la recherche du trésor.

-Ok à tout de suite. Dîmes-nous en chœur.

Au bout de 3 minutes Alice était de retour et nous partîmes dans un magasin de robe de soirée. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ce magasin Alice ? Demandais-je.

-Et bien on vient te choisir une robe pour le bal à venir… Répondit-elle.

-Quel bal ? M'étonnais-je.

-Celui de Noël tiens ! Lança Rosalie.

-Mais ce n'est que dans plusieurs mois. Contestais-je.

-On est jamais trop prudent qui sait, t'aurai peut être besoin d'une belle robe pour un futur rancard. Me souria Alice.

Je ne discutai plus. Nous cherchâmes dans tout le magasin, pendant que les porteurs étaient plantés là en nous matant. Puis soudain, je la vie, elle, cette robe, en soie rouge avec un décolleté et une broche pour ajuster la taille de la robe en diamant, elle était sans bretelle et très longue mais c'est elle que je voulais. Enfin je la désirais tant jusqu'à ce que je m'approche d'assez prêt pour voir le prix… Je déglutis… 12 000 $. C'était le prix d'une pure voiture neuve dernier cris, je n'avais pas les moyens donc je décider de sortir du magasin tandis que Rose et Alice continuaient leurs recherches.

Les deux hommes me suivirent. Nous nous installions sur un banc devant la boutique en les attendant.

-Cette fille, tout à l'heure c'était sa petite amie n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Alex.

-Euh…oui. Répondis-je. Mais je n'avais pas envi de parler de ça cela me faisait déjà assez mal de penser à Edward les filles essayaient de me changer les idées mais toutes ce que j'achetais, tous ce que j'essayais je le faisais dans l'espoir de séduire de nouveau Edward, comme avant…

-Tu es beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle ne t'inquiète pas et si ce mec est assez idiot pour ne pas le remarquer bah c'est que c'est un crétin qui ne te mérite pas. Cette fois c'était Josh.

-Merci. Répondis-je en rougissant.

-Tu voudrais bien qu'on s'échange nos numéros et qu'on aille boire un verre, un de ces soirs ? Me demanda Josh.

-Euh… Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Balbutiais-je.

-Pourquoi poupée ? Insista t-il.

-Et bien… Je n'ai pas envi de voir quelqu'un d'autre, désolé. Avouais-je.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que les filles sortirent du magasin.

-Et Bella, viens faut qu'on aille choisir des chaussures pour aller avec ta robe. M'interpella Rosalie en fourrant les sacs dans les bras des deux gars.

-Comment ça ? Ma robe, je n'en ai pas acheté… Dis-je.

-Toi non, mais moi je t'ai acheté cette robe que tu dévorais tant des yeux. Me dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

-Non, mais tu es folle, tu as vu le prix qu'elle coûte. Je refuse ramène là Rose. Criais-je hystérique. Non, mais je rêve ces sœurs sont complètement folles, elles doivent avoir de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. C'est très généreux de leur part mais trop c'est trop.

-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas si je te l'offre c'est parce que j'ai largement les moyens et moi je ne t'avais rien offert pour être mon amie.

-Les filles Cullen, le fait d'être votre amie c'est déjà un très beau cadeau et ça me suffit donc ça me gêne mais je suis heureuse d'accepter cette robe Rose car j'en étais malade de devoir la laisser en vitrine mais il y a une condition… Lui dis-je.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Rose sceptique.

-Oui, d'accord, on te laissera payer tes chaussures… Me dit Alice en sautillant sur place, elle était si heureuse.

-Mais comment sais-tu que j'allais émettre cette condition. Je n'ai rien dit encore… M'intriguais-je. On aurait dit que tout comme son frère elle était apte à lire mes pensées.

-Euh… C'est parce que je te connais de mieux en mieux Bella. Dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

J'étais sceptique mais je ne dis rien, on éclaircira ça dans la voiture du retour. Nous avions fait tous les magasins de chaussures et de maroquinerie. J'avais insisté pour payer, elles avaient accepté sans rechigner. Alex et Josh chargèrent la voiture de Rose avec nos achats. Nous les remercions et saluons avant de démarrer. Nous roulâmes depuis quelques kilomètres je devais me lancer avant d'arriver à Forks, mais elles allaient me prendre pour une folle si j'avais tort Mais il fallait que je sache, il fallait que je leur en parle. Après avoir hésité quelques minutes j'inspirai profondément.

-Alice, Rose, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose… Hésitais-je.

-Oui… M'encourageaient-elles.

- Bien voilà, en faite la semaine dernière j'ai parlé avec un ami qui s'appelle Jacob, il habite à la réserve Quileute, je les vis se raidir toutes les deux, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier… Je lui parlé d'Edward lorsqu'il s'est fâché en me disant que je ne devais pas vous approcher… Rosalie me coupa.

-Et pourquoi ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Répondis Rose.

-Et bien, il m'a dit que … vous étiez des… vampires. Elles se mirent à rire si fort, elles étaient complètement hilares, je n'en tenais pas rigueurs et poursuivais. Et si je suis là avec vous c'est parce que j'en ai rien à fiche au fond de ce que Jacob à dit mais c'était plutôt de la curiosité. Dis-je banalement. Elles se stoppèrent pour me répondre.

-Bella, les paroles de ton copain sont absurdes, réfléchi on sort le jour, on se nourrit comme toi, on vient avec toi en cours, notre maison ne ressemble pas à un manoir plein de cercueil, nos parents travaillent et de plus crois-tu que Carlisle serait chirurgien si il était tenté par le sang… Justifia Alice.

-Non, bien sûr mais… vous êtes tous si beau, la couleur de vos yeux dorés, votre grâce et élégance si naturelles… Je leur faisais des éloges.

-En fait t'es jalouse Bella, c'est tout. Me coupa Rose.

-Non, désolé je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère, c'est juste que c'est incroyable mais je suis désolé d'avoir cru que ce que Jake m'avait dit pouvait être réel, je suis ridicule, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Dis en baissant la tête. Elles se regardèrent un instant.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas mais à condition que tu ne doute plus jamais de nous, ok ? Dit Rose.

-Promis mes petites chéries. Dis-je en souriant.

Il était évident qu'elles me mentaient, maintenant j'en étais sûr, Jacob avait raison, les Cullen étaient des vampires mais je ne leur en tenais pas rigueur, elles devaient avoir une bonne raison de me mentir. Ce devait être un secret trop important à porter et elles devaient penser que je les aurais trahi, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir je comprenais. Et, je m'en fichais de ce qu'ils étaient les Cullen était mes amis et Edward restait l'homme que j'aime. Etait-il possible qu'il s'était comporté ainsi avec moi, par peur que je découvre leur secret ? Peut-être qu'au fond… Non, non Bella c'est impossible sinon il ne se serait pas mit avec Tanya juste cause de ça. Il devait réellement être amoureux d'elle. Cette pensée me fendait le cœur, à cette douleur les larmes me montèrent, je basculais ma tête sur le côté les filles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué mes larmes et tant mieux. Mais Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu sais on ne t'en veut pas pour ce que ton ami a dit… S'inquiéta Alice.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je pense… Je n'eu pas le temps de finir.

-A mon imbécile de frère. Rose me coupa.

-Euh, Rose ne parle pas de lui ainsi, stp mais oui je pense a Edward et à cette fille. Rétorquais-je.

-Bella, tu ne dois pas te miner pour lui, comme ça, il y en a plein d'autres des garçons et on s'engage à t'en trouver un officiellement. Désolé pour tout à l'heure Bella, on ne savait pas qu'elle allait se pointer celle là. Cracha Rose sur la dernière phrase.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, car je vous ai surprise à la bibliothèque et tu la questionnais sur sa soirée avec Edward avant qu'ils soient ensemble. M'interrogeais-je.

-Euh,… Bella, tu nous as écoutées ? S'interloqua t elle.

-Bin, euh j'ai surpris votre conversation et c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'Edward m'avait menti le lendemain de notre premier Rendez-vous. Avouais-je honteuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Bella oui je l'aime bien c'est vrai car elle est une amie de longue date, mais depuis il s'est passé des choses, et surtout je t'aime encore plus que je ne l'aime. Me souria t elle.

Quoi ? Rose venait de dire qu'elle m'aimait ? Oh j'étais si émue de voir à quel point mes nouvelles amies tenaient à moi. Je les adorais moi aussi, elles étaient géniales.

-Merci, moi aussi je vous aime. Répondis-je sincèrement

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Charlie. Elles m'aidèrent à descendre mes sacs et les montèrent dans ma chambre. Je les remerciais.

-Vous voulez rester ici, on pourra se commander à dîner et regarder un dvd. Proposais-je.

-Euh… non désolé Bella, pas ce soir mais un de ces jours. Promis Alice.

-D'accord, merci pour tous les filles. On se voit lundi. Les saluais-je.

-Oui à lundi. Elle me fit la bise chacune leur tour.

Le reste du weekend se passa dans la douleur comme le reste de la semaine mais je réfléchissais à différents stratagèmes pour faire en sorte qu'Edward s'intéresse de nouveau à moi. Après tout tous ces achats allait bel et bien me servir. Je n'eu aucune nouvelle des filles du reste du week-end.

* * *

_Alors cette journée shopping entre filles ?_


	10. Un déjeuner mouvementé

Un déjeuner mouvementé …

.

Dring…. Mon réveil que j'avais mis assez tôt…Suite à mes résolutions du Weekend… Je n'allais pas rester à me morfondre dans mon coin, j'avais bien l'intention de faire réagir Edward et aujourd'hui était parfait puisque nous étions Lundi et que nous avions deux cours commun dont musique. Ce cours, pour lequel Edward et moi devrions travailler ensemble, finalement ça tombé bien. Je choisi alors des vêtements qui étaient assez féminins, qui ressemblaient plus à Alice qu'à moi mais bon, si je voulais récupérer l'homme que j'aimais il fallait que je mette le paquet. Je partis prendre une douche, m'épiler puis me maquiller. Je revins quelques 20 minutes plus tard dans ma chambre et enfila les vêtements que j'avais préparé avant de filer à la salle de bain. Je mis d'abord des sous-vêtements noirs, des collants de la même couleur et une jupe très courte en mousseline noire également pour ce qui concerne le bas. En haut je mis un chemisier rose avec des fantaisies, imitation de ceinture en cuir noir. Phase une terminé j'étais habillé pour l'occasion, j'avoue que je prenais un certain plaisir à me regarder dans la glace. Je descendis en quatrième vitesse.

-Euh… Bella tu ne vas pas au lycée habillé comme ça, quand même ? Bafouilla mon père.

-Bah si, où veux tu que j'aille d'autre ? Ironisais-je.

-Va te changer s'il te plaît… Haussa t-il la voix.

-Non, papa je m'habille comme j'en ai envi, tu ne connais rien à la mode. Lui tenais-je tête.

Il ne dit plus un mot du petit déjeuner, il était à présent l'heure que je parte Alice devait m'attendre devant, mais ce matin normalement c'était la dernière fois car ce soir le Docteur Cullen devait m'enlever ce plâtre. Je mis mes chaussures, pris mon sac et fis un baiser sur la joue de mon père.

-A ce soir, papa dragon (oui à cause qu'il est grincheux lol). Lui souriais-je.

-A ce soir, chérie, fais attention à toi. Soupira t-il.

Alice allait être surprise j'en étais convaincue. Je tournai doucement la poignée pour lui laisser l'effet de surprise. Mais ce moi qui fut surprise car ce n'était pas Alice mais Rose qui m'attendait.

-Salut Bella, tu es superbe… S'étonna t elle.

-Salut, Alice n'est pas là ? Questionnais-je.

-Non, elle voulait parer avec Jasper. Me répondis Rose. Bella, pourquoi est ce que tu es si…sexy aujourd'hui ? Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ? M'interrogea Rose.

-Oui, Rose comme toujours en plein dans le mille, à croire que vous lisez dans les pensées la famille Cullen. Rigolais-je.

-Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? Insista t elle.

-Et bien voilà, j'en ai assez de souffrir donc je vais prendre les devants et je vais montrer à Edward ce qu'il rate et pourquoi pas essayer de le faire changer d'avis… Hésitais-je.

-Bah à mon avis, y a pas beaucoup de garçons au lycée qui vont te résister. Rigola ma blonde préférée.

-Tant mieux, je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix. Nous rigolâmes de plus belle en arrivant au lycée.

-On se retrouve au self Bella ? Me demanda t elle.

-Oui comme dab quoi, à toute à l'heure. La saluais-je.

Elle me fit un signe de main est disparue. Je me pavanais sur le parking et dans les bâtiments en rejoignant mon cours. Ma tenue avait l'effet escompté, tous les garçons se retournèrent sur moi à mon passage, en entendant tantôt des waouh, tantôt des « je ne savais pas qu'il y allait y avoir une nouvelle ». Il restait à peine quelques minutes avant le début du cours mais je pris tout mon temps pour être sûr qu'Edward serait déjà arrivé et qu'il assiste à mon entrée dans la salle. Je vis le prof au bout du couloir, je décidais alors d'entrer. Tout le monde se stoppa net en me voyant, ils étaient subjugués, moi j'étais capable d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Comme je l'avais souhaité Edward était là mais il avait l'air très en colère, ils regardaient Mike et Brian de travers. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Je me dirigeai alors vers Edward et m'installa à ses côtés comme à mon habitude. Je le sentais se raidir qu'avait-il ? Etait-ce ma tenue qui lui faisait de l'effet ? Ba si c'était le cas tant mieux, c'était le but recherché. Le prof entra et tant qu'il prépara son matériel, Mon voisin adoré pris la parole.

-Bella,… Il hésitait, il devait avoir peur que je m'envoi bouler mais pas cette fois, pas aujourd'hui.

-Oui…l'encourageais-je.

-Tu es magnifique… Dit-il l'air gêné.

-Merci…Mais tu ne devrais pas me dire ça ta copine ne serait pas très contente si elle l'apprenait. Répondis-je.

-Oui, tu as raison. Me dit-il l'air triste.

Pourquoi était-il triste comme ça, je ne comprends pas, il devrait être heureux il est avec celle qu'il veut.

-Bon, pour commencer je vais vous distribuer vos partitions et vos textes à apprendre. Annonça M. Bronson.

Il distribua la même chose à chacun sauf à moi Edward, il nous donna en plus les paroles d'une chanson en français. Désolé votre professeur de français n'aura pas le temps de vous faire réviser donc vous devrez vous débrouiller tout les deux, mais je vous fais confiance vu le bon niveau que vous avez en français. Souria t-il. Je vous laisse 15 minutes pour découvrir tout ça. Nous commencions à feuilleter toutes ces feuilles, il y en avait de tous les styles, un peu de blues, un peu de R&B, de la variété… Je passais alors à la chanson en français que je lus avec plus de vigueur puisque j'allais travailler seule avec Edward dessus, c'était parfait, tout ce qui me fallait. C'était une chanson de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette, je ne comprenais pas tout mais je savais que c'était une très belle chanson…d'amour. Waouh, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne étoile pensais-je. Le quart d'heure passé, le prof tourna vers moi et Edward et nous dits vous deux pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous connaissiez les paroles et que vous nous proposiez une interprétation gestuelle de cette chanson. Nous étions prévenus, nous devrions travailler durs et de toute évidence, assez près l'un de l'autre. Cette pensée me ravissait, même si je savais que cella en ferait ragée plus d'une. J'en souriais intérieurement. Jusqu'à la fin de l'heure nous travaillons avec les autres, quand la cloche retentit. Nous allions ranger nos affaires et Edward allait partir quand cette fois c'est moi qui l'interpella.

-Edward, on devrait commencer à travailler dès ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? Lui lançais-je sur une voix douce et tendre avec une petite pointe de malice.

-Euh… On n'a pas la bande son… Me répondit-il.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, on peut aller le prendre au centre commercial avant si tu veux. Lui proposais-je.

-Oui d'accord, on se rejoint sur le parking après les cours ? Cette fois ce fut lui qui me proposa.

-Bah en faite après les cours je dois allais voir ton père pour qu'il m'enlève ce plâtre. Lui avouais-je.

-Bien on s'attend et je t'accompagnerais à l'hôpital avant que nous allions acheter ce disque. Conclu t-il.

-Ca me va. A tout à l'heure lui souriais-je en partant vers mon prochain cours.

Ce soir j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward, oh oui bien sûr c'était pour des devoirs mais qui sait… Je l'aime tellement, il ne sait pas encore à quel point mais il va bientôt le découvrir, découvrir à quel point il a conquit mon cœur comme il l'espérait auparavant. Le dernier cours de la matinée venait d'avoir lieu, il fallait que j'aille à mon casier avant d'aller rejoindre les Cullen au self. J'allais ouvrir la porte de mon casier quand je fus interrompu par Lauren qui se planta devant moi.

-Alors Swan, on a décidé de changer de look ? Me demanda t elle.

-Qu'est que ça peut bien te faire, ça ne te regarde pas. Lui répondis-je.

-Tu veux allumer Cullen, hein ? Tu ne supporte pas qu'il t'ai repoussé… Me lança t elle.

-De quoi tu parle, il ne m'a pas… repoussé… M'intriguais-je.

-C'est pourtant ce qui se raconte … M'affirma t elle.

-Qu'est tu veux dire par là ? La questionnais-je.

-Bah tu le sais bien, les avances que tu lui as faite, les menaces que t'as proféré envers sa copine… Il a dû te remettre à ta place férocement… Se moqua t elle de moi.

-Euh Lauren je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… Lui dis-je ahurie.

-Bah il n'y a que toi qui ne le sais pas pourtant c'est même marqué dans les toilettes. Rigola t elle de plus belle.

Je ne répondis pas, je partis dans les toilettes pour voir ce qu'il était marqué comme Lauren me l'avait indiqué. Je parcourais les murs de mes yeux quand je fus interpellé par un texte écris en gros caractère rouge qui prenait une place considérable sur le mur.

.

_ATTENTION LES FILLES, CACHEZ VOS HOMMES, LA BRISEUSE DE COUPLE _

_A DEJA FAIT DES VICTIMES_

_._

Non, mais quel est le monstre qui a fait ça ? J'étais en colère et je sentais que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne devais pas craquer car les cours ne finissaient pas tout de suite. J'espérais que cette rumeur ne circulait que depuis ce matin pour minimiser le nombre de personnes au courant. J'étais mal, la personne qui avait fait ça aller me le payer très cher. Mais en attendant, je devais retourner à mon casier pour prendre mes livres. En arrivant devant mon casier, j'aperçu une chose qui n'était pas là auparavant. Quelqu'un avait marqué au marqueur noir une inscription dénigrante : Sal***. Je ne savais pas qui avait fait ça mais c'était vraiment méchant et surtout faux. J'ouvris la porte sans plus porter d'attention à cette insulte, cela n'allait pas m'arrêter auprès d'Edward, je ne craignais plus rien maintenant… Je voulais en même temps reprendre ma chanson, celle que j'avais écrite pour Edward. Je vidais tout mon casier mais elle n'était plus là, elle avait disparu. Cette fois c'en était trop quelqu'un avait fouillé dans mon casier et pris ma chanson. J'étais vraiment en colère et j'étais persuadé que tout ça était le chef d'œuvre des mêmes personnes. Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire où mes amis m'attendaient. J'entrais dans le self quand soudain tout le monde riait de plus bel, tout le monde ? Non, pas les Cullen, ni même Angela et Ben, mais Tanya et Edward n'étaient pas là. Je me doutais donc bien qu'ils se moquaient de moi, mais bon je supposais que c'était à cause des inscriptions. En prenant mon plateau et ma nourriture, je réalisais alors qu'une seule personne avait vu cette chanson juste avant que je la mette dans mon casier : Lauren. Elle allait me le payer. Comment ? Je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'y réfléchirais. J'allais alors m'asseoir à la table des Cullen comme prévu. Ils me regardaient avec un air triste dans les yeux, ils savaient alors que c'était de moi que l'on se moquait. Je m'assis et fis comme si de rien était. On mangeait dans le silence, quand Ce fut Emett qui prit la parole. Il ne se moquait pas de moi comme à son habitude mais bien au contraire.

-Bella, pourquoi se moquent t-ils de toi ? Compatissait Emett, en me prenant dans ces bras, pour me consoler.

-Eh bien en fait… il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi, j'aurais fais des avances à Edward et que j'aurais menacé Tanya… Et il y a ces inscriptions dans les toilettes et sur mon casier qui disent des choses pas très sympa sur moi… Avouais-je honteuse.

-Bella t'en fait pas les gens sont si stupides des fois, on est là nous et on connait la vérité ne t'en fais pas. Rose essayait de me rassurer.

-Merci. Leurs dis-je.

Puis d'un coup j'entendis des mots provenant de la bouche de Lauren, elle répétait ma chanson. Oh non, mon dieu, quelle garce, je me levai alors d'un bon, les autres ne comprirent pas immédiatement. Je me dirigeai vers elle, elle se leva et mis un papier jeune dans la main. Je regardais ce que c'était, elle avait osé cette garce, elle avait photocopié ma chanson en dizaines d'exemplaires qui avaient été distribué à tous les élèves du self. Heureusement Edward et Tanya n'était pas là. J'étais de plus en plus en colère mais je voulais d'abord récupérer ma chanson.

-Rends-la moi, sale garce ! Ordonnais-je.

-Quoi ? 'étonna t elle.

-Mon texte rend le moi. Arrête de faire l'innocente. Lui hurlais-je dessus.

-Bella, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai, effectivement je me moque bien de toi mais je ne suis pas à l'origine de tout ça. Se justifia t elle.

-Oui c'est ça à d'autre, tu es la seule ici à être aussi jalouse et donc capable de faire ça, comme tu m'as fait ceci. Criais-je en lui montrant mon poignet.

-Bella… Je ne la laissai pas finir et lui sauta à la gorge, nous nous battions comme des chiffonnières. Je la griffais, elle me tirait les cheveux et inversement, cela faisait à peine une minute que nous nous battions. J'entendais les Cullen qui m'encouragée. « Vas y Bella, met lui en une pour moi »Rose, « Allez vise son genou » Emett, « Waouh, je n'ai jamais vu Bella dans cet état » Alice, « Et bien… » Je n'entendis pas ce que Jasper disait, j'avais été éloigné du champ de bataille par deux grands bras musclés mais je continuais à me débattre en essayant d'atteindre Lauren de là où j'étais en hurlant :

-Lâche-moi, je vais l'égorgé, lâche-moi bordel, je pleurais de rage, j'allais la démolir. J'entendis alors un souffle doux et agréable au creux de mon oreille.

-Bella, stp, calme toi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, je te lâcherais si tu me promets de te calmer. C'était lui, c'était sa voix, Edward était le seul qui ne m'avait pas encouragé.

-Pourquoi, je me calmerais…tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait ? tu as vu ? Je pleurais cette fois, je me ridiculisais devant tout le lycée, mais je m'en fichais en cet instant car j'étais dans ses bras.

Il me retourna j'étais désormais face à son torse, il me serra fort dans ces bras en posant une de ses mains sur ma tête et me caressa les cheveux. Il essayait de me calmer en me disant tout bas et très doucement :

-Chut, Bella, chut ça va aller…

-Mais… Tentais-je.

-Je sais que tu lui en veux mais Bella, elle n'en est pas responsable… Hésita t-il.

-Quoi, mais qu'est que tu en sais, elle est la seule à avoir vue ma chanson dans mon casier. Elle est jalouse, enfin c'est vrai qu'en ce moment elle n'a pas de raisons. Mais pourtant je suis…Lui dis-je.

-Non, Bella, Je le sais c'est tout fait moi confiance. Stp ? Me supplia t-il.

-Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance, si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi ? Et tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Haussais-je, le ton.

-Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, Bella, mais si je fais taire ces rumeurs, accepteras-tu de me faire confiance ? Me demanda t-il.

-Commence par les faires taire après on verra. Lui balançais-je.

-D'accord, alors je vais te lâcher mais tiens toi tranquille, reste près de moi et laisse moi faire d'accord ? M'ordonna t-il.

-Oui, je ne lui arracherais pas la tête tout de suite, promis. Lui dis-je ironiquement.

Il me lâcha, mais se tenait près de moi. Il prit la parole.

-Bon, je crois que y a eu erreur sur la personne, cette rumeur est complètement stupide, je ne sais pas de qui elle part et j'en ai rien à faire. En revanche, lorsque vos enfantillages blessent une amie, je me dois de rétablir la vérité. En réalité, ce n'est pas Bella qui m'a fait des avances mais Lauren et elle ne sait pas contenter seulement de faire des menaces à ma copine, mais elle est passée à l'acte avec Bella, leurs dit-il en se saisissant de mon poignet. En ce qui concerne cette chanson, c'est la vie privé de Bella et ça ne vous regarde pas, ça m'étonnerais que vous appréciez qu'on vienne lire vos journaux intimes… Donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire… Allez viens Bella…

Il m'entraîna vers la table habituelle, pour qu'on finisse le repas. Je repris ma place entre Emett et Alice. Tanya me regardait d'un air bizarre, elle avait le regard noir. Elle devait sûrement m'en vouloir du fait qu'Edward ai prit ma défense. D'ailleurs en y repensant, pourquoi avait-il prit ma défense comme ça ? Peut être qu'au fond, il tenait un petit peu à moi ? Ca l'avait peut être touché un peu ma chanson ? Je disais alors de briser le silence.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es si sûr que ce n'est pas Lauren, puisque c'est elle qui t'as fais des avances… Questionnais-je Edward.

-Bella, elle ne m'a pas vraiment fait d'avance mis à part les fois où elle m'invite à boire un verre c'est tout… Hésita t-il.

-Quoi, mais alors tu as dis ça po…. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Pour t'éviter toute cette humiliation fausse et je t'ai vengée de ce qu'elle t'a fait, tout simplement. Me dit-il calmement.

-Merci, alors. Lui dis-je. Je vais y aller j'ai cours. Annonçais-je.

-Bah, moi aussi, Bella tu m'attends ? Me demanda Edward.

Il voulait que je l'attende, je n'en revenais pas surtout qu'il avait prononcé ces mots devant Tanya. J'étais contente au fond de moi car Tanya bouillait, elle était jalouse.

-On y va alors. Déclarais-je en souriant.

Il se leva et pris son sac pour me rejoindre moi qui était déjà prête. Nous allions partir quand nous entendîmes :

-Hep, mon cœur tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? L'interpella Tanya.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baiser rapide.

-Je suis sûre que tu peux mieux faire… Lui dit-elle.

Il l'embrassa plus langoureusement durant une petite minute. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, ça me faisait trop mal, snif, s'en était déchirant, je préférais me retourner et attendre et fixant l'entrer.

-A ce soir. C'était Edward qui la saluait.

-Je t'aime, lui lança-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et m'invita à quitter le self avec lui. Nous nous rendions en biologie tous les deux, et comme à notre habitude, on s'asseyait l'un à côté de l'autre. Le cours se passa dans le silence car nous avions un DS (Devoir Surveillé). A la fin de l'heure il nous restait une heure de cours mais pas en commun, il me confirma alors.

-Je t'attends à la Volvo après ton cours ça te va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, très bien à tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je.

J'avais hâte, très hâte, enfin on allait pouvoir parler en tête à tête sans que cette Tanya nous épies. Malgré ce qui c'était passé au self, j'étais heureuse qu'il ai prit ma défense ainsi, et surtout qu'il m'ai serré dans ses grands bras musclés si doux et sécurisant. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de ma chanson, qu'en pensait-il ? On en discutera tout à l'heure. Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté.

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'est ce que vous en penser ?_


	11. Au centre commercial

Au centre commercial…

.

J'étais adossé à sa voiture, il n'était pas encore sorti quand Je vis cette blonde s'approcher de moi.

-Qu'est tu fiches ici, c'est Alice qui te ramène ? Me dit-elle froidement.

-Non, pas ce soir. Lui souriais-je.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Me lança t elle, en se plaçant près de moi.

De toute évidence, Edward ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il me conduisait à l'hôpital et qu'ensuite on irait au centre commerciale ensemble. Quand elle le sera, elle ragera de plus belle pensais-je. Ca me faisait rire au fond de moi. Nous étions dans cette position depuis quelques minutes quand Edward arriva à nous.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive les filles ? Nous questionna Edward en voyant nos mines.

-Je crois que tu as oublié de dire à ta petite amie que nous devions travailler ce soir. Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Tanya.

-Bien oui, en faite Bella et moi on doit travailler ensemble pour le cours de musique, donc je la raccompagne chez elle. Lui dit Edward. Il avait légèrement oublié de lui dire qu'on devait aussi passer au centre commercial et à l'hôpital.

-Eh bien, je viens avec vous je suis sûr que je peux vous aider. Lança t elle.

-Non, Rose et Alice on des projets shopping pour toi. Lui annonça t-il.

-Ok, je t'achèterais une jolie cravate qui sera assortie à la couleur de mes yeux. Mais n'oublie pas mon amour à quel point tu m'aimes. Tu ne voudrais pas que certaines personnes soient blessées. Lui dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser tendre auquel il répondit à peine.

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

-Oui … Insista cette vipère.

-Oui, Je…t'aime. Lui dit-il gêné.

A ses mots mon cœur se manifesta en douleur aigue. L'entendre prononcer ces mots à une autre me déchirait les entrailles, je m'accoudais au capot de la voiture pour ne pas m'effondrer par terre, et j'essayais de me garder une contenance fière et assez sûre d'elle, mais cette apparence n'était pas facile à tenir, je n'étais pas si bonne actrice. Elle passa devant moi en me jetant un regard noire et en me disant :

-Ne t'en fait pas chérie, il est à moi, jamais il ne voudra d'une gamine comme toi, c'est une vrai femme qui lui faut. Elle allait continuait mais elle fut coupée.

-Ca suffit Tanya, à ce soir. Lui avait dit Edward d'un ton très froid.

Elle ne dit rien est partie nous laissant enfin seuls. Comme à nos premiers rendez-vous il état toujours aussi galant. Il me tenait la porte et la refermait derrière moi. Il démarra et nous partions en direction de l'hôpital. Il ne disait rien se contenter de conduire. Il fallait que je lui parle et je savais que c'était maintenant où jamais à cause de cette fille.

- Edward, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ce midi et merci aussi pour ça. Tentais-je de commencer banalement.

-Ce n'est rien, je te devais au moins ça puisque moi aussi j'étais impliqué et … Il hésitait.

-Oui… L'encourageais-je.

-Comme je l'ai dis je n'aime pas qu'on blesse mes amis. Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

Il me tendait une perche, il fallait que je la saisisse, j'inspirais un bon coup.

-Edward, je n'ai pas envi d'être ami avec toi… Dis-je en rougissant.

-Très bien je comprends, c'est juste pour la chanson du spectacle… Me dit-il l'air triste. Non, il avait mal interprété ce que je lui disais il fallait que je rattrape le coup.

-Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… J'eu pas le temps de finir.

-Alors qu'est tu voulais dire ? Répondit Edward l'air blessé.

-Et bien, je ne…enfin, je n'ai pas envi d'être ami avec toi parce que j'ai envi d'être plus que ça pour toi. J'avais dis cette phrase assez rapidement, j'étais super gênée mais au moins il était au courant.

-Mais Bella, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et tu le sais, non ? Me dit-il l'air peiné.

Lui n'avait pas de raison d'être peiné mais moi ? Moi si, il m'avait dit tant de chose gentille, s'était tellement bien comporté que je ne pouvais pas croire que ce garçon est disparu complètement. Puis je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Alice sur son comportement avant la semaine dernière, avant qu'il ne sorte avec cette Tanya.

-Je sais, mais il fallait que je te le dise, je craque. Lui avouais-je.

-… Il ne dit rien.

-Et qu'est que tu as pensé de ma chanson ? Insistais-je.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas lue. Me dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? M'intriguais-je.

-Parce que c'est ta vie privée et je n'aurais jamais pu la lire sans que ce soit toi qui m'y invite. Il avait l'air sincère.

-C'est dommage, parce qu'elle te concernait directement et comme maintenant je n'ai plus l'originale, je ne pourrais pas te la faire lire. Dis-je sur un ton déçu.

-Mais je me souviens de presque tout, tu veux que je te la chante. Lui proposais-je.

-Non, Bella ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal ainsi, ca ne changera rien je suis et je resterai avec Tanya. Dit-il en haussant un peu le ton.

Je ne dis rien et tourner la tête du côté paysage pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes, ces paroles m'avait donné un tel coup de poignard dans le cœur, j'en avais assez d'avoir si mal, il ne voulait pas de moi et ça me faisait souffrir de rester auprès de lui, je devais trouver une solution, je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps, quelques jours, ou quelques semaines tout au plus. Il s'aperçut que ça n'allait pas.

-Bella, excuse moi, je n'aurai pas dû hausser le ton, je suis un sombre crétin. Reprit-il plus doucement.

-Fiche-moi la paix, lui dis-je toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôpital. Nous entrons dans le hall.

-Bella, je t'attends ici. M'annonça t-il.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer avec moi, il devait avoir peur de se sentir piéger comme la dernière fois.

-Ok, comme tu veux. Lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers la salle que m'indiquait une infirmière.

Carlisle examina mon poignet, me fit passer des radios et conclut que je n'avais plus besoin de plâtre, mais qu'il fallait que je ménage mes efforts avec cette main durant quelques jours encore. Je le remerciais et partit rejoindre Edward. Nous partions au centre commercial à présent pour prendre le CD de Roméo et Juliette. Nous chinâmes dans les rayons durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand Edward décida d'aller demander de l'aide à un vendeur, c'était tellement mal rangé dans le magasin, on ne s'y retrouvé plus.

-Ils ne l'ont pas. Va falloir se débrouiller autrement. M'annonça t-il.

-Téléchargement légale alors. Lui dis-je.

-Pas le choix. Me répondit-il. Bella ça t'ennui pas si on fait un tour je cherche un cd perso aussi ?

-Non, pas de problème, tant que je suis avec toi. Renchéris-je.

Il ne releva pas et nous continuons à chercher son CD. Au final, il avait pris tellement de CD, on aurait dit Rose et Alice avec les vêtements, j'en riais intérieurement. Il paya et salua le caissier. Il voulait à présent faire un vrai tour du centre commercial. Nous sortions alors, du magasin quand d'un coup je ne me sentis pas bien. Je tombais au sol et ce fut le trou noir. Je revenais peu à peu à moi mais je me sentais si faible. Je devais être allongé sur un banc parce que j'étais bien installé même si c'étais un peu dur et j'avais la tête surélevé mais je ne savais pas sur quoi.

-Bella, tu m'entends ? S'inquiétait Edward. Il me tenait la main et la pressée doucement.

-Oui, Edward qu'est ce … Bafouillais je légèrement en ouvrant les yeux, je le vis il avait sa tête au dessus de la mienne et à en juger par sa position, je devais avoir la tête sur ces genoux.

-Ce n'est rien, repose toi quelques instant tu nous as fait une belle hypoglycémie (manque de sucre dans le sang ce qui fait avoir une très grosse perte d'énergie). Sûrement du au fait du peu de nourriture que tu as mangée ce midi. Mais je t'ai fait avaler un Soda, donc tu reprends des forces. Me rassura t-il.

Il me caressait les cheveux, en me disant que ça allait aller mais qu'il fallait que je mange quelque chose assez rapidement. J'étais bien installé ainsi, il était tellement intentionné envers moi, ça valait le coup de n'avoir mangé qu'une pomme a midi. Je me sentais reprendre vraiment des forces

-Merci, Edward, lui dis-je en me relevant même si je n'avais pas envi de me décoller de ses bras. Je vais allais m'acheter un sandwich.

Aujourd'hui c'était déjà la deuxième fois où j'avais le droit de me retrouver dans ses bras. J'en profitais.

-Viens, il y a une sandwicherie par là, mais c'est moi qui t'offre ton repas. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

-Euh Edward … J'allais protester mais je vus son air suppliant et je craquais comment pouvait-il en être autrement, il était si beau, s'en était troublant. Face à sa beauté, je perdais mes moyens, il ressemblait à un ange.

-Que veux-tu manger ? me demanda t-il.

-Un poulet/ crudité s'il te plaît et un coca. Lui dis-je.

-Bien mademoiselle, assied toi là me dit-il en souriant.

Il était si gentil, à ce moment précis on n'aurait même pas deviné qu'il sortait avec une autre. Mais en ces moments passé seule avec Edward je me sentais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas penser à elle. Il revint à peine une minute après avec un plateau.

-Le déjeuner de Mlle est servi. Fit-il hilare en imitant un serveur de restaurant chic.

-Merci Monsieur, entrais-je dans son jeu.

Une fois assis à mes côtés je lui fis un baiser très tendre sur sa joue, il ne m'en empêcha pas mais il était surpris.

-En quel honneur, ai-je droit à un baiser ?

-Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi aujourd'hui. Lui souriais-je.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir de te voire… sourire. Me dit-il un peu hésitant.

-… Mais je rougissais.

Il attendit que je finisse mon repas et me proposa d'aller chez moi pour travailler, ce que j'acceptai. Ca tombait bien, je n'avais pas envi daller à la villa car on ne serait plus tout les deux et donc par conséquent, il ne serait plus aussi…gentil et attentionné envers moi.

-Tu as repris assez de forces ou bien je dois te porter jusqu'à la voiture ? Me souria t-il.

Son idée était alléchante mais non, il ne fallait pas abuser quand même.

-Je peux marcher. Tranchais-je.

Nous nous retrouvions dans la voiture en direction de la maison. Nous arrivions chez moi, mon père n'était pas rentré c'était parfait. On travailla très tard ce soir…

* * *

_Coucou, voilà nouveau chapitre en ligne, alors qu'est ce qu'on en dit ? Je trouve qu'il est un peu léger moi. La suite sera un petit peu plus croustillante ne vous en faites pas._


	12. Des surprises de tailles

Des surprises de tailles…

.

Toute la semaine se passa ainsi, on se retrouvait après le dernier cours de l'après-midi pour travailler sur cette chanson, Tanya avait une dent contre moi, enfin la au point où s'en était je dirais même une mâchoire toute entière. Mais je m'en fichais car j'étais avec Edward, il était si gentil comme avant que cette Tanya débarque mais il n'avait pas de geste tendre, ni caresse, ni baiser, ni même mais sur la mienne, aucun contact physique. Aujourd'hui c'est samedi mais comme hier soir Edward ne pouvait pas venir travailler, il devait passer en début d'après-midi pour qu'on travaille sur la chanson de Roméo et Juliette « Le Balcon ». Je passais la matinée à faire le ménage et à me pomponnais j'adorais ça maintenant j'y avais pris tellement goût, en même temps je savais que je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec Alice et Rose, ni même Tanya. J'enfilai cette ensemble beige, mais n'étant pas sûr que ça m'aille bien, je me connectai à MSN pour voir si Rose ou Alice serait là. Non, mais Edward était là lui, je pouvais toujours lui demander de faire passer le message.

_E.C : _

_Coucou toi !_

_Bella__L'amour fait si mal parfois, snif._

_Salut ca va ?_

_E.C :_

_Bien et toi ?_

_Bella__L'amour fait si mal parfois, snif._

_Oui, est ce que tu pourrais dire à Alice ou Rose qu'il faut que je leur parle j'aimerai bien qu'elles se connectent, enfin une seule suffira. Stp ?_

_E.C :_

_Oui, je vais leur dire y a pas de problème_

_Bella__L'amour fait si mal parfois, snif._

_Merci, tu passe toujours vers 13h00 ?_

_E.C :_

_Non, ce ne sera pas possible…_

_Bella__L'amour fait si mal parfois, snif._

_Pourquoi ?_

_E.C :_

_Mais enfin, regarde toi Bella, tu fais pitié, on dirait une pauvre fille, tu te maquille pour faire ta grande mais ça te rend encore plus moche…_

_Bella__L'amour fait si mal parfois, snif._

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu sois aussi méchant ? Explique-moi ?_

Je pleurais j'avais à présent les larmes aux yeux, je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi me disait-il toute ces horreurs.

_E.C :_

_Tu as essayé de me séparer de Tanya en m'aguichant toute la semaine, tu as vu comment tu t'es zappé toute la semaine… On aurait dit une sal***._

_Bella__L'amour fait si mal parfois, snif._

_Non, mais qu'est ce qui te prend de m'insulter de la sorte, t'es vraiment qu'un con***_

Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, je descendis sans néanmoins avoir pris le temps d'essuyer mes larmes. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je fus très surprise. Il se tenait là devant moi, c'était lui, c'était Edward.

-Mais que… Bafouillais-je.

-Surprise me dit-il en remuant devant lui un sac de nourriture.

-Alors là t'imagine même pas a quel point, j'étais en train de te parler sur MSN quand tu as sonné. M'étonnais-je.

-Bien pas besoin de me le dire sur MSN, je suis là. Souria t-il.

-Euh Edward, tu n'as pas compris, je te parlais et tu me répondais. Lui dis-je.

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais je suis là devant toi, tu le vois bien ? Il était à son tour surpris.

J'étais tellement soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas lui qui me parlais, je savais bien qu'il n'était pas ce monstre, je commençais à le connaître un peu mon Edward. Je me jetai alors à son cou, dans ses bras, je mis mes bras autour de son coup et enfui ma tête dans son torse. Qui pouvait donc bien me dire toute ces horreurs ? Tanya ? Je ne voyais qu'elle. Mais Edward peut être pensé t-il comme elle ? Et à cette simple pensée, je me rendis alors compte avec quelle genre de personne il sortait. J'éclatai en sanglots, Edward ne comprenait pas. Il me serra alors dans ces bras.

-Chut Bella, ça ne va pas ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix douce, en essuyant mes larmes avec son pouce.

-C'est à cause de ….cette personne qui se fait passer pour toi, elle te faisait passer pour un méchant. Suffoquais-je car le fait d'être dans ses bras me calmer, m'apaisais au fur et à mesure.

-Bella montre moi, ton PC, je vais régler ça. M'annonça t-il.

Je me pris par la main et l'accompagna dans ma chambre, il se laissa faire à ma grande surprise. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur et pris place sur une deuxième chaise à côté de lui. Il relu depuis le début et arriva là où je m'en étais arrêté. Il fit glisser la sourie vers le bas et nous lisions la suite ensemble.

_E.C :_

Tu veux savoir, je me suis bien fichu de toi, une fois que tu m'aurais dit oui, je t'aurai dit que c'était Tanya que j'aimais, je voulais voir à quel point tu pouvais être co***

_E.C :_

_Tu réponds plus, t'es plus là, t'es parti chialer à ton petit papa chéri…._

_E.C :_

_Ouin, ouin, ouin…._

-Bella ne crois surtout pas ce qu'elle dit, ce n'est en aucun cas la vérité, elle est juste jalouse parce que je passe du temps avec toi, mais je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas, ne la croit pas, je vais changer mon mot de passe, elle ne t'embêtera plus. Me dit-il triste.

Mais il avait également l'air furieux. Etait-il furieux après Tanya ? Bien sûr il n'avait pas de raison de m'en vouloir à moi.

_E.C :_

_Alors qu'est t'en dis, ça te fait plaisir de savoir que je t'ai toujours pris pour de la mer**. Et si tu veux savoir même Rose et Alice tes sois disantes meilleures amies, tu leur tape sur le système de leur parler tout le temps d'Edward, elles n'ont même plus envi de manger avec toi au self, ni même de te parler sur le net ou par téléphone. Elles ont horreur de toi, tu dégoute tout le monde Bella…_

Elle parlait de mes amies, était-ce vrai ce qu'elle me disait ? Mes amies, pas elle, cela me faisait si mal au cœur que les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

-Bella ne l'écoute surtout pas, elle est juste jalouse, je te jure Rose et Alice t'adore et à chaque fois qu'elles ouvrent la bouche c'est pour dire que du bien de toi. Viens par là. Me dit-il en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules et en calant ma tête sous son cou.

Il tapa avec la main qui n'était pas autour de mes épaules.

_Bella__L'amour fait si mal parfois, snif._

_Tanya, Bella n'était pas parti pleurer à son père, mais elle est venue m'ouvrir la porte, j'arrivais chez elle, tu es vraiment très mauvaise Tanya Denali, Bella n'a rien fait pour mériter tant de méchanceté de ta part, tu n'as pas à être sur ma session à moins que tu ne m'espionnais encore ?_

_E.C :_

_Edward ? Non, c'est juste que Bella était venu te parler alors j'étais folle de rage._

_Bella__L'amour fait si mal parfois, snif._

_Menteuse, c'est toi qui est venu parler à Bella, j'ai la preuve devant les yeux, tu ferais mieux de t'excuser pour ce que tu as fais si tu veux que je te pardonne…_

Quoi, non mais t'es sérieux Edward ? Tu vas vraiment lui pardonner ? J'hallucine, mais qu'est ce que je peux y faire bon-sang. Désormais, moi aussi j'en ai la preuve, il l'aime…

_E.C :_

_Excuse-moi Bella, je voulais m'amuser un peu, je trouvais ça marrant, mais en fin de compte c'était complètement stupide. Sans rancune ?_

Edward perdit patience et éteignit la session et le PC. Il se leva, après m'avoir repoussé d'un geste gentillet.

-Allez viens, oubli ça, elle a un très mauvais fond quand elle est jalouse, excuse-moi j'étais en avance sur l'horaire mais je voulais passer prendre à manger pour te faire la surprise. M'annonça t-il.

-C'est très gentil, merci. Lui souriais-je.

-J'aime quand tu souris, je préfère ça. Me dit-il.

Je baissais la tête, je rougissais.

-Ca aussi, j'aime quand tu rougies. Me dit-il.

J'étais encore plus gênée qu'avant. Mais pourquoi me disait-il des choses comme ça, il ne se renait pas compte à quel point ça me faisait mal qu'il me dise ça alors qu'il était avec une autre. Ca me déchirait le cœur. Enfin, bref passons.

-Merci lui dis-je, tu as parlé de nourriture ? Changeant de sujet.

-Oui, chinois ça te va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Très bien. Acquiesçais-je.

Nous nous installions sur la table basse du salon lui était assis sur le canapé et moi sur un pouf en face de lui. Il avait même pris les baguettes, je décidais de lancer un petit jeu.

-Le premier qui a un raté de nourriture a un gage… Rigolais-je.

-Ca marche miss. Me répondit-il.

Nous étions en train de manger tout en papotant de tout et de rien, lorsqu'il fit tomber une crevette. Nous rigolions alors.

-Euh voyons voir, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien te donner comme gage … Je réfléchissais, j'avais une idée mais il n'allait pas vouloir, j'en étais sûr.

-Oui…Il avait l'air curieux.

-Embrasse-moi. Lui répondis-je cash.

Je le vis alors se lever faire le tour de la table et se pencher vers mois. Non mais qu'est ce qui fait, il ne va quand même pas le faire, je sais bien que c'est un gage, mais si il m'embrasse, je vais vouloir recommencer encore et encore mais c'est impossible. Pendant que tout se bousculer dans ma tête je sentis s'abattre sa bouche sur …ma joue gauche. Ouf, j'étais soulagé, même si j'avais tellement envi qu'il m'embrasse ailleurs. Il repartit s'asseoir, à sa place sur le divan. Je pris alors une bouchée vapeur en pleine main et lui dit :

-Hé hop attrape ça… Et je la lançais.

Elle vola au dessus de la table et à ma grande surprise il la rattrapa avec sa bouche. Je le vis se lever en souriant, je ne comprenais pas. Quand soudain, je me sentis basculer doucement du pouf sur le quel j'étais assise et me retrouva dos sur le sol. Il était à présent au dessus de moi sa tête était si proche de la mienne, puis je me tordis, me débâtis, je riais aux éclats, c'était Edward qui avait pris sa petite vengeance, il me chatouillé sur le ventre, je n'en pouvais plus de rire et même temps que je criais :

-Edward lâche-moi, arrête, stp. Mais je rigolais de plus belle.

-D'accord, je vais te laisser reprendre ton souffle. Accepta t-il.

Je m'assieds sur le sol, et souffla quelques minutes, puis il se jeta sur moi pour me chatouiller de nouveau. Je riais encore, je me tordais de rire.

-Je t'ai pas dit pendant combien de temps j'arrêtais, rigola t-il.

Puis au bout, d'une petite minute, il me laissa tranquille en allant se rasseoir à sa place. A mon tour, je repris ma place et je songeais à ce qui venait de se passer, à ce moment de complicité que nous venions de partager comme aurais pu le faire un…couple. C'est alors que sa jolie voix douce et sexy me tira de mes rêves.

-Bella ? Tu as finis de manger ? Me demanda t-il.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, je sortais doucement de mes rêveries.

-Bella ? Dit-il un peu plus fort.

-Euh…oui oui j'ai fini de manger, je vais débarrasser. Annonçais-je.

-Je vais t'aider. Me dit-il en se levant et en prenant les boîtes pour aller les jeter à la poubelle.

-On y va, on va se mettre au boulot ? Lui proposais-je.

-Oui, on s'installe dans ta chambre ? Me demanda t-il.

-Non, je vais juste chercher mon portable, il y a plus de place dans le salon pour travailler la gestuelle. Vu que sur ce point, on n'est un peu en retard. Lui dis-je.

-Ok, je t'attends. Acquiesça t-il.

Je montais alors en passant par la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Je pris mon Mac et descendis le rejoindre. Il était encore assit à la même place qu'est ce qu'il était beau, une beauté pareille devrait être interdite. Mon cœur eu un raté. Je vins me placer à ses côtés et alluma le PC sur la table basse.

* * *

_Voilà encore un, J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant ? Cette journée n'est pas encore fini, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre..._


	13. Une répétition à double tranchant

Une répétition à double tranchant…

.

Je lançais la plage de la chanson, pour qu'on s'imprègne du rythme et de la mélodie mais nous fredonnions légèrement pour nous échauffer la voix. Nous étions debout au milieu du salon et chacun notre tour nous contrôlions les exercices de l'autre. Tantôt nous ouvrions et refermions la bouche pour finir par fredonner lèvres serrées le son « m ». Nous enchaînions tout un tas d'autres exercices pendant près de 30 minutes.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, me dit-il alors.

-C'est parti, lui répondis-je.

Je remis la chanson du début, et laissa glisser ma voix sur la mélodie :

.

_A quelle étoile, à quel Dieu,  
je dois cet amour dans __ses__ yeux  
qui a voulu de là-haut  
que Juliette aime Roméo  
a quelle étoile, à quel Dieu  
je dois cet amour dans __ses__ yeux  
même si je dois payer le prix  
d'un amour interdit  
pourquoi nos pères s'haïssent  
et que la fille aime le fils  
ca doit bien faire rire, là-haut  
que Juliette aime Roméo_

_._

Puis sa voix me succéda, il avait une voix magnifique et si sensuel j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il la chante réellement pour moi, à l'instar de ce qui s'était passé lors de notre premier rendez-vous à Port Angeles, mais hélas la vie en avait décidé autrement. On n'hésitait plus sur les paroles, après les avoirs travaillées toute la semaine, on les connaissait par cœur. Cette chanson était tellement belle, elle me filai le bourdon à chaque fois, ça me rappelais à quel point j'aimais Edward, mais à la différence de Roméo à l'égard de Juliette, Edward ne partageait pas mes sentiments.

.

A quelle étoile, à quel Dieu  
je dois cet amour dans ses yeux  
que leur volonté soit faite  
car Roméo aime Juliette  
s'il faut prier je prierais  
s'il faut se battre, je m'battrais  
mais pourquoi faut-il payer  
le droit de nous aimer

.

Cette fois, nos deux voix se mêlèrent, nous étions en parfaite symbiose. C'était vraiment beau à entendre je pense que c'était grâce à Edward car moi j'eu quelques ratés mais lui était parfait.

.

Et que nos pères se déchirent  
leurs enfants eux se désirent  
on ne peut pas changer l'histoire  
la nôtre commencera ce soir

.

Et tant pis si ça dérange

Qu'une pucelle aime un ange

A quelle étoile, à quel Dieu  
je dois cet amour dans ses yeux  
que leur volonté soit faite  
car Roméo aime Juliette  
a quelle étoile, à quel Dieu  
je dois cet amour dans ses yeux  
ca doit bien faire rire là-haut  
que Juliette et Roméo

.

La chanson se termina ainsi, nous étions plutôt contents du résultat.

-Et bien je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal. Annonça alors Edward.

-Oui, tu as étais parfait, toi, comme toujours d'ailleurs ! M'exclamais-je. Alors que moi j'ai du mal à tenir les notes à cause de ma respiration, mais toi tu dois faire de l'apnée non, pour pouvoir tenir ainsi ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'ai fais beaucoup de plongée sous-marine en effet. M'avoua t-il.

-Mais moi j'arriverais jamais à tenir ces notes, je vais me faire ridiculiser. Dis-je sur un ton assez effrayé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je vais te donner un truc, tu vas y arriver. Me rassura t-il.

-D'accord je t'écoute, vas y. J'étais tout ouïe.

-Eh bien il faut que tu redresse un maximum le dos, que tu lève légèrement la tête et que mette en avant ta poitrine pour que ta cage thoracique s'ouvre au maximum et ainsi tu seras mieux oxygéné et par conséquent tu n'aura plus besoin de reprendre ta respiration si souvent. Me conseilla t-il.

-Waouh, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu m'épates ? J'étais surprise, il en savait des choses, quelle intelligence. Il n'était pas seulement beau comme un dieu, mais très intelligent et très gentil. Je ne peux pas le nier, tous chez lui m'attire.

-Dois-je te rappeler que mon père est chirurgien ? Rigola t-il.

-Comme ça ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de me poster comme il me l'avait expliqué.

-Euh, non…pas vraiment Bella. Eclatât-il de rire.

-Quoi ? Pourtant j'ai fais tout ce que tu m'as dit. Mes rires se joignirent aux siens.

-Attend je vais te montrer, enfin si tu veux bien ? Me demanda t-il gêné.

Pourquoi était-il gêné ? C'était si grave que ça ? J'allais bientôt comprendre pourquoi.

-Oui, je t'en prie… Répondis-je ne savant pas ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Bon très bien. Dit-il résigner.

Je le vis se placer derrière moi, j'étais donc dos à lui, il se rapprochait encore un peu plus j'avais désormais mon dos collé à son torse et je vis ses bras m'encerclaient. Mais qu'est ce qui faisait, je le voyais remonter ses bras assez haut, je me posais des questions, c'était si…intime, il me serra de plus en plus mais sans me faire mal c'était très tendre et alors qu'il déposait sa tête sur mon épaule, il déposa ces bars juste au dessous de ma poitrine, à peine à quelques millimètres de mes seins, pour me redresser au maximum. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi, il avait l'air si gêné tout à l'heure. Je sentais son souffle doux contre mon coup, j'en frissonnais, j'étais si bien dans ses bras. Je frissonnais de partout, je rougissais mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse. En même temps c'était si romantique…Sa jolie voix me ramena alors à la réalité.

-Bella, ferme les yeux, stp ? Me demanda t-il.

Je m'exécutais.

-Détend toi et laisse toi porter par la musique me dit-il quand la répétition de la lecture s'activa. Il me tenait toujours dans cette position. Tanya nous aurait surpris ainsi, elle serait devenue folle, ça me faisait sourire.

.

_A quelle étoile, à quel Dieu,  
je dois cet …_

_._

Je sentis alors son souffle se transformer en voix douce, très tendre, il reprit sa partie sans me lâcher.

.

A quelle étoile, à quel…

.

Nous finîmes la chanson dans cette position, et en effet sa méthode était efficace, je n'avais pas émise une seule fausse note. Il me relâcha, trop tôt à mon goût.

-Bravo tu vois, tu y es arrivée c'était parfait. Me félicita t-il.

-Merci, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi. Le remerciais-je.

-Si tu as bien compris, tu n'as plus qu'à t'entraîner à tenir ainsi… Me conseilla t-il.

-Euh…En fait, je ne suis pas trop sûr, tu ne voudrais pas me montrer une seconde fois ? Le taquinais-je. Au fond c'étais plutôt une tentative d'approche, mais ça je ne lui dit pas évidemment.

-Bella, tu te débrouilleras comme un chef, je te fais confiance. Me répondit-il.

Il était évident que ça signifié « non ». Dommage, mais c'étais déjà ça, j'avais pu profiter de ses bras un moment.

-Bien maintenant bossons la mise en scène, puisque grâce à toi, le chant est super bien maîtriser. Souriais-je.

-Oui…mais ce n'est pas évident…enfin je veux dire c'est une chanson d'amour, plutôt romantique et vu notre…relation…Me dit-il.

-Hé nous ne sommes plus des gamins, c'est de la scène je te rappelle et puis d'ailleurs ça ne peut pas être pire que… ce que tu as faillis …me toucher. Tentais-je de le rassurer.

-Ok, je disais juste ça pour toi Bella,… je ne voulais pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise… par rapport à tes…sentiments envers moi. Me dit-il l'air vexé.

-Je comprends…mais de toute façon il faut qu'on bosse, on n'a pas le choix… Tranchais-je. Ok, alors je vais remettre la chanson et de nouveau on va se laisser porter par la musique mais ne chante pas, parle moi avec tes gestes, tes mains,… Lui dis-je.

Il acquiesça et je mis debout face à lui dans le salon, juste après avoir relancé la chanson. Il fermait les yeux sûrement pour ce concentrer et imaginer qu'il faisait toute ces choses à Tanya, BEURK….. Lui qui était si beau en face de moi. La chanson tournée, c'était partit.

.

_A quelle étoile, à quel Dieu, __(Je plaçais ma main sur mon cœur)__  
je dois cet amour dans __ses__ yeux __( Je lui toucher le contour des yeux)__  
qui a voulu de là-haut  
que Juliette aime Roméo __(A ce moment je pris une de ses mains dans les miennes et la porta à mon cœur)__  
a quelle étoile, à quel Dieu  
je dois cet amour dans __ses__ yeux __(nous nous tenions les deux mains, les doigts entrelacés)__  
même si je dois payer le prix  
d'un amour interdit __(Je retirais mes mains en faisant un regard triste)__  
pourquoi nos pères s'haïssent  
et que la fille aime le fils __(Je lui fis une petite caresse du doigt sur son joli nez)__  
ca doit bien faire rire, là-haut  
que Juliette aime Roméo __( Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête mais en m'effleurant à peine avant de se rétracter)_

.

A quelle étoile, à quel Dieu (Il tendit sa main vers le haut en levant légèrement la tête)  
je dois cet amour dans ses yeux (Il plongea intensément son regard dans le mien en me tenant par le menton)  
que leur volonté soit faite  
car Roméo aime Juliette (Il se désigna d'une main avant de pointer son doigt vers mon cœur)  
s'il faut prier je prierais (Il mit alors un genou au sol en se saisissant de ma main)  
s'il faut se battre, je m'battrais  
mais pourquoi faut-il payer  
le droit de nous aimer ( Il se releva seulement sur cette phrase)

.

(Durant le couplet suivant, nous nous tournions autour en se fixant dans les yeux)

.

Et que nos pères …

.  
Et tant pis si ça dérange (Je me stoppa ace à lui)

Qu'une pucelle aime un ange (Il plaça sa main délicatement sur mes cheveux)  
.

(Puis pour ce dernier couplet, il se plaça derrière moi et passa son bras gauche autour de mon coup tandis que le deuxième se posa autour de ma taille, nous nous balançâmes de gauche en droite jusqu'à la fin de la chanson)

.  
A quelle étoile, à quel Dieu  
je dois …

.

Nous recommencions une dernière fois, mais cette fois nous la chantions et jouions en même temps, on était parfait, rien à redire. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je l'aimais tant mais voilà il était avec une autre. Quand j'y repense comment tout avait pu basculer si vite ? Du jour au lendemain, il ne voulait plus de moi ? Et plus j'y repensais plus cela me faisait pleurer, alors que lui était là, moi dans ses bras puisque la chanson venait à peine de se terminer. Je ne voulais pas partir de ses bras j'étais si bien, mais je me doutais bien que cet instant aller survenir beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, j'avais tellement envi de lui montrer l'amour que j'éprouvais envers, lui envi de sentir c'est lèvres charnues si sexy sur les miennes, j'en frissonnais et je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes. Sans me lâcher, il osa :

-Ca va Bella ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Oh Edward, c'est dur, si dur… Il comprit que je parlais de lui, de moi et voulu alors me relâcher.

C'était le geste de trop, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je devais essayer, je me retournai alors face à lui et en serra précipitamment mes bras autour de son cou de peur qu'il s'en aille, puis sans crier garde j'allai plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne. Mes lèvres rejoignirent les siennes, elles étaient froides mais tellement douces, elles avaient… un petit goût …sucré, fruité, Mumm, c'était délicieux. J'en avais tellement rêvé. J'appréhendais le moment où il allait me repousser, mais à ma grande surprise, ce moment n'arriva pas…enfin pas tout de suite. Bien au contraire, il répondit à mon baiser, il plaça de lui-même une main dans le bas de mon dos et la deuxième dans mes cheveux, sa langue caressait mes lèvres si tendrement, il forçait l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, je le laissai entrer sans plus attendre, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire…bien au contraire. Nous nous embrassions depuis une bonne minute lorsque soudain il me repoussa.

-Désolé Bella… je ne peux pas faire ça… je ne peux pas. Me dit-il l'air paniqué.

-Mais Edward, je ne peux pas me passer de toi je t'aime, tu comprends ça, je t'aime à en crever Edward Cullen…. Lui criais-je dessus les larmes aux yeux.

-Bella, moi au…, je suis avec Tanya. Me dit-il sèchement. Il allait partir vers l'entrée quand je le retins par le bras.

-Ca te fait quoi de me voir pleurer pour toi ? De me voir souffrir ? Hein ? J'en ai assez de jouer la bonne copine, je laisse tomber les masques…. Lui dis-je en pleurant de plus bel.

-Bella, c'est sûr ça me fait de la peine de te voir dans cet état, mais je ne suis pas libre et tu le sais ? Me dit-il doucement.

-Et avant quand tu as commencé à me fréquenter, quand tu m'as invité dans ce bar, quand tu as joué pour moi, quand tu m'as supplié de te pardonner pour ton mensonge, quand tu m'as promis que Tanya n'étais qu'une amie, tu avais bien des sentiments pour moi …A moins que tu ne faisais que de t'amuser à me séduire pour rendre Tanya Jalouse et qu'elle craque pour toi ? Je lui hurlais encore dessus.

-Bella, tu es absurde, Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, jamais tu m'entends ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal Bella, jamais … Essaya t-il de me calmer.

-Alors comment se fait-il que du jour au lendemain tout tes sentiments pour moi on disparu ? Hein comment ça se fait ? Je ne me calmais pas, je ressemblais à une folle hystérique, je m'accrochais férocement à son cou.

-Arrête Bella… Tu ne comprends donc pas ? … Tu crois que si je fais ça c'est dans l'unique but de te faire du mal ? .. .Bah tu te trompes Bella, si je fais tout ça c'est pour toi, tu ne sais même pas à quel point, ça me déchire non ça me tue de te voir malheureuse comme ça et de devoir te refuser toute ces choses… mais je n'ai pas le choix Bella… Je ne contrôle rien… Je le fais uniquement pour toi MA Bella,…pour ton bien, je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais crois-moi c'est mieux ainsi. M'avoua t-il.

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? J'en étais bouche-bée, je restais là stupéfaite sans dire un mot, alors que je le voyais se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mais je n'arrivais plus à parler, ça le tué de me voir comme ça ? Alors pourquoi me laissait-il comme ça ? Il suffisait juste qui prononce cette phrase, cette phrase qui me rendrait si heureuse : « C'est toi que je veux ». Mais cette phrase ne vint pas à mon grand malheur. Comment ça, il ne contrôle rien ? Il faisait pour moi ? SA Bella ? Mais je ne comprenais plus rien, je devenais folle. Ce n'était pas possible c'était un cauchemar j'allais me réveiller c'était obligé…. Mais le réveil ne sonna pas malheureusement. J'avais mal tellement mal, j'avais tout gâché, il ne voudrait plus jamais m'adresser la parole après ce jour, je ne comprendrais jamais rien dans ce cas. Il me poignardait une nouvelle fois en plein cœur, j'avais mal, j'étais las de souffrir, je ne voulais qu'une chose en cet instant … qu'on m'achève je ne voulais plus avoir mal, je voulais partir… Je ne me rendais même plus compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi, je ne savais même plus si Edward était encore là ou pas… Je sombrais…

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre ?_


	14. Rejetée

Rejetée…

.

Je revenais à moi tout doucement, j'entendais des voix inquiètes tout autour de moi, je sentais que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose d'assez molletonné, je devais sans doute avoir été placé sur un lit, j'entendais tout mais je ne voyais rien, je n'arrivais pas a ouvrir les yeux. Puis plus les minutes, plus je distinguais ces voix autour de moi, c'était celles de Charlie, de Carlisle et de… Je n'arrivais pas à la distinguer aussi nettement que les autres, tout se brouiller dans ma tête, je ne me souvenais même plus de ce qui c'était passé pour que je me retrouve allongé sur un lit dans cet état alors que quelques minutes avant je me trouver dans le salon en compagnie d'Edward à répéter notre chanson et même qu'on s'entendait à merveille. J'entendais leur conversation.

-Carlisle je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, cela fait près d'une semaine qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée, qu'elle n'a pas bougé un seul de ces petits doigts ? Pleurait mon père.

Quoi ? Mon père pleurait ? Ca faisait plus près d'une semaine ? Suis-je restée inconsciente tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi ? Alors ça devait vraiment être grave, je voulais ouvrir les yeux pour le consoler, le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, enfin que j'allais bien, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais beau me forcer rien n'y faisait.

-Charlie, tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda la voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

-Oui, elle a raison, si au moins on savait ce qui c'était passé, on pourrait peut être trouvé une solution car je ne décèle rien du tout, aucune pathologie, aucun traumatisme crânien ou autre. S'enquit Carlisle.

-Non, je n'en sais rien, je suis rentré de la pêche dimanche soir et je l'ai trouvé là gisant sur le sol. Paniquait mon père.

Il ma trouvé que dimanche soir ? Cela veut donc dire que je suis restée ainsi depuis samedi, sans que jamais personne ne m'aide ? Et Edward il était là dans mes souvenirs puisqu'on travaillé la chanson ensemble. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas aidé ? Tant de questions défilaient dans ma tête.

-Carlisle appelle ton fils et dit lui de venir il pourrait peut être nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé puisque Bella devait le voir samedi après-midi, pour réviser. Se rappela mon père.

-D'accord, je vais appeler de mon bureau, je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Proposa Carlisle.

J'entendis la porte claquer, j'essayais toujours d'ouvrir les yeux ou de bouger mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais comme l'impression que quelque chose m'empêchait de me réveiller, pourtant il n'avait rien, j'en étais presque certaine. J'entendais encore la conversation qui se déroulait entre mon père et cette inconnue. Je le savais que c'était une femme parce que tout à l'heure Carlisle avait employé le mot en « elle ».

-Oh mon Dieu, Charlie qu'est ce qu'on va faire, si elle ne se réveille pas ? Elle sanglotait.

-Renée, calme toi chérie, elle va se réveiller, il faut qu'on ait confiance en Carlisle. Tenta de la rassurer mon père.

Alors cette troisième voix s'était donc ma mère… Elle avait fait le voyage, c'était si gentil, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis mon emménagement à Forks. Puis une troisième voix fit irruption dans la chambre, ce n'était pas Carlisle qui était de retour mais cette voix m'était familière, c'était celle d'un ami… Celui qui me faisait tant rire…Jacob.

-Charlie, Renée, bonjour. Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? Il avait un ton si triste. Ca m'en déchirait le cœur. Ils s'inquiétaient tous tellement pour moi… Je me demandais si Edward aussi s'inquiétait pour moi ? Enfin mon père répondit à Jake.

-Pas plus mal qu'hier, mais il n'y a aucun changement et Carlisle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a.

-J'aimerai si vous voulez bien restez seul quelques minutes avec Bella, svp ? Les suppliait-il.

-D'accord Jake, nous descendons prendre un café. Lui annonça mon père. Ma mère devait être trop bouleversée pour dire quoi que soit.

Je sentis une main se saisir de la mienne, c'était celle de Jacob pour sûr, il avait de si grandes et robustes mains. J'entendis la porte se refermée et Jake se mit alors à me parler.

-Salut ma belle, c'est Jake, je sais pas si tu m'entends mais je l'espère car j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains pour venir te parler et je suis pas sûr d'avoir le même quand tu seras réveillée, parce que tu vas te réveiller, j'en suis sûr, pas parce que le Docteur sangsue le dit mais parce que tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, on a tellement de chose à faire tout les deux, de secrets à partager,…, je t'avais dis Bella de ne pas t'approcher de lui, C'est lui qui t'a fait du mal, hein ? J'en suis presque sûr, il va payer Bella, je te jure qu'il va regretter,… Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien qu'en ta compagnie Bella, tu ne peux pas me laisser seul… Il était de plus en plus triste.

Quoi c'était Edward qui m'avait fait du mal ? Je ne peux pas le croire ? Quoi qu'en même temps apparemment, il n'avait rien fait pour m'aider. Je ne savais plus quoi en penser, je me souvenais juste de la répétition qui était si bien et du repas chinois… Et puis Jake qui paniquait comme ça a présent alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas beaucoup, mais c'est vrai que je l'avais apprécier tout de suite, je l'adorais même… Je voulais tellement lui répondre, que j'étais là, et qu'on les partagerait nos secrets… Il continuait…

-Bella, je suis venue te voir tous les jours depuis que tu es ici, et ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi, j'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur de te perdre Bella…Si tu savais comme je… Il n'eu pas le temps de finir, il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrait.

-Jacob, il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. C'était la voix de Carlisle.

-Très bien, je reviendrais demain Bella, remet toi, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis… Me chuchota t-il dans l'oreille avant de déposer ses douces et très chaudes lèvres sur mon front… A cet instant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je réussis à ouvrir les yeux et à murmurer très faiblement.

-Merci … Jake.

-De rien ma belle, je reviendrais demain, tu as besoin de repos. Me salua t-il.

Et là tout s'intensifia autour de moi, je voyais désormais, j'entendais clairement, je voyais ma mère, elle était si jolie, elle m'avait tellement manqué et de toute évidence je lui avais également manquée car elle se jeta sur moi et m'enlaça très très fort.

-Oh, mon bébé, tu vas bien ? Ca va ? Qu'est qui s'est passé ? De quoi te rappelles –tu ? Tu m'as tellement manqué. Me questionna t elle rapidement.

-Maman, doucement pas toutes les questions à la fois et toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui répondis-je doucement.

-Oui, Renée, Bella a raison, elle est encore fragile donc il faut y allait doucement. Le docteur Cullen était sans appel.

Elle se retira pour laisser place à mon père qui me sera dans ses bras à son tour. Il me murmura un simple je t'aime ma puce. Ca me suffisait ses mots voulait dire beaucoup venant de mon père. Puis il se retira et c'est là que je l'aperçue, LUI, l'ange de ma vie, celui que j'aime, le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu, le plus gentil, le plus intelligent…. Et je me rappelais soudain…le moins libre… Pourtant lors de la chanson, il était si tendre avec moi… Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Selon Jake, il pourrait être l'origine de mon malaise … Non ce n'est pas possible, il est si …tout qu'il est incapable de me faire du mal, j'en suis sûr… Il attendait dans un coin de la pièce que son père en ait fini avec moi.

-Bella, tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? Me questionna Carlisle.

-Eh, bien je me rappelle de toi, dis-je en regardant Edward, on était dans le salon chez Charlie en train de répéter la chanson pour le cours de musique tu étais derrière moi, tu m'enlaçais tendrement avec ton bras au dessus de ma poitrine… Lui souriais-je

-C'est la dernière chose que tu te rappelle ? Demanda le Docteur.

-Oui, mais je ne me souviens plus quand est-ce qu'Edward est parti… Avouais-je.

-Bella, je suis resté avec toi jusqu'à 17h30 et nous avons fini de répéter vers 16h30. Me dit alors Edward de sa jolie et douce voix, en s'approchant de moi d'un pas hésitant.

-Mais je me souviens plus de rien… De cette heure, qu'est ce qu'on a fait Edward ? Le questionnais-je.

-Euh…. Il hésitait.

-Edward tu dois me le dire stp ? Le suppliais-je.

-Bon très bien, je vais te le dire, est-ce que vous pouvez sortir vous autres svp ? S'intima t-il.

-C'en est trop, c'est notre fille, ça suffit de vouloir nous chasser de sa chambre. S'énerva mon père.

-Papa, stp, il est évident qu'Edward et moi nous devons nous parler. Lui dis-je.

-Bon, d'accord. Souffla t-il.

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre sauf Edward qui s'installa sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Jacob auparavant.

-Bella… Reprit-il. On travaillait sur cette chanson, elle se terminé et tu t'es …. Mise a pleurer à chaudes larmes… Je ne savais pas comment te calmer et je supposais que tu pleurais à cause de notre…non…relation donc je t'ai relâchée mais tu en as décidé autrement et tu m'as embrassé, c'est à ce moment que j'ai fais une erreur au lieu de te repousser comme j'aurai dû le faire, j'ai répondu à ton baise…

-Alors on est ensemble ? Le coupais-je.

-Bella laisse moi finir, tu pourras me poser des questions après si tu désire encore me parler, donc je disais j'ai répondu à ton baiser puis quelques instants après je t'ai repoussée et là on s'est disputé assez violemment, tu pleurais tellement je ne savais pas quoi faire, Bella, excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû partir, je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seule avant de m'être assuré que tu allais bien, pardonne-moi Bella,… Voilà tu sais tout, me dit-il sur un ton triste en baissant la tête.

-… Jacob avait raison, il était en partie responsable.

-Bella, regarde-moi stp ? Je te demande pardon, si j'avais pensé un seul instant que je pourrais te faire autant de mal …

-Alors quoi ? Lui dis-je un peu pus fort sèchement. Je reprenais des forces mais je ne le regardais toujours pas, j'avais la tête tournée à l'opposée.

-Bella… Il avait toujours l'air aussi triste.

-Tu l'aurais quitté pour être avec moi peut être ? Lui criais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Bella excuse-moi… Dit-il simplement en se levant et en sortant.

Il était parti et moi je pleurais, il s'en fichait de moi, de mes sentiments, maintenant j'en avais bel et bien la preuve puisqu'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question et qu'il était parti comme ça, je ne me rappelais pas de cette dispute mais il était évident qu'elle avait était trop forte pour moi, j'avais eu un choc émotionnel. Jake avait donc raison, il m'avait fait du mal à cause de cette dispute d'une part, puis d'autre part il était parti sans même se soucié de mon état. Je l'aime mais désormais, après ce qu'il vient de me raconter, il était évident, qu'il s'en fichait totalement de moi, il ne me considérait même pas comme une amie. A ses yeux désormais, je n'étais plus rien, j'avais tout gâché en essayant de le conquérir, je l'avais perdu totalement, je n'avais plus aucun espoir, je n'avais plus de but, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre… Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Carlisle et les autres qui entraient dans la chambre.

-Eh bien Bella, Edward nous a tout expliqué et il est évident que tu as reçu un gros choc émotionnel, tu va surtout avoir besoin de soutien moral de la part de ta famille, et de tes amis. Mais tu peux sortir dès que tu le souhaites. M'annonça Carlisle.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison tranchai-je.

-Oui, ma puce, je signe tes papiers de sortie et on rent…. Me dit mon père.

-Non, papa je veux rentrer à Phoenix avec maman. Le coupais-je.

-Chérie, Phil et moi vivons à Jacksonville maintenant. Me dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je veux venir avec vous. Insistais-je.

-Euh … ma puce tu sais, tu avais dis que tu voulais vivre à Forks avec Charlie donc on avait pris une petite maison avec deux chambres pour quand tu viendrais en vacances mais je viens d'apprendre que j'attends un bébé, Bella tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, donc on a besoin de la chambre désolé ma belle, mais quand tu viendras en vacance tu pourras dormir sur le divan. Souriait- elle.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de me faire rejeté par l'homme que j'aime, voilà que ma mère me rejetée maintenant. Je voulais partir, partir si loin, que jamais je ne recroiserais son regard, ni même ne les reverrais tout les deux… Mais hélas ma mère ne voulait pas de moi, j'étais donc condamnée à subir milles souffrances au quotidien …

-C'est rien, je comprends… Mentis-je à ma mère. On rentre chez nous papa ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui. Il avait l'air peiné, je n'avais pas pensé au mal que cela lui ferai en voulant m'éloigner de Forks. Je voulais m'éloigner de Forks, oui, mais surtout pas de mon père, le sujet était donc clôt. Mais il fallait que je rattrape le coup avec mon père, rien que de penser au mal que j'avais pu lui faire, ma douleur s'intensifiait. Il ne me restait que lui, je ne pouvais pas risquer de le perdre,… Lui et Jake…

Nous partions de l'hôpital dans la voiture de patrouille et arrivâmes dans la maison, je montais directement dan ma chambre sans même adresser un regard à ma mère et j'invitais mon père à m'y suivre.

-Papa, tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît ?

Il me suivit sans rien dire. Je refermais la porte derrière lui et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

-Papa, je suis désolé, je voulais juste m'éloigné de Forks mais en aucun cas de toi, lui dis-je les yeux qui commençaient à me piquer.

-… Il ne répondit pas.

-Papa, j'ai si mal …mais pas d'être avec toi, non, tu es le père le plus formidable qui puisse être et moi aussi je t'aime. Lui di-je, j'essayais de me contenir.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi aussi tu voulais partir comme ta mère ? Dis-moi le Bella, stp ? Me supplia t-il.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envi d'en parler mais il fallait que je lui dise pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse me pardonner. Même si ça me faisait mal il fallait que je lui dise, après tout il était mon père…

-Papa, ne me coupe pas d'accord,… Il ne répondit pas donc je continuais, Eh bien voilà en faite je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'Edward mais lui ne m'aime pas, il est avec cette Tanya, et je n'en peux plus de souffrir papa, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais quitter Forks, pour m'éloigner de lui, d'eux et essayer de l'oublier…mais comme Renée (je me refusais de l'appelais encore maman, une mère ne fait pas ça à son enfant) a refait sa vie SANS MOI, je n'ai plus que toi papa, je t'aime, pardonne moi… Pleurais-je.

-Je te comprends mieux, chérie, ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours la pour toi… Me dit-il en me serrant doucement dans ses bras il plaça ma tête au creux de son épaule et me caressa les cheveux.

-Merci, lui dis-je en commençant à me calmer.

Il sortit ensuite de ma chambre, me laissant seule avec mon désespoir, j'étais las de pleurer et tellement fatigué que je m'endormais sans m'en rendre compte. Le lendemain comme Jacob l'avait promis il revint me voir, puis se rituel se déroula aussi dimanche, puis toute la semaine suivante, puisque Carlisle m'avait donné une semaine de repos. Jacob et moi, nous discutions de tout et de rien, nous rions bien, je me sentais bien en ça présence, je réussissais à rire en sa présence, il avait quelque chose de magique… Je l'adorais. Renée était repartit à Jacksonville, je ne l'avais même pas saluée. Pendant toute cette semaine, je n'eu aucunes nouvelles des Cullen, d'aucun d'entre eux…Ni même de Rose ou d'Alice. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs en y repensant, elles me manquaient mes amies, mes rares amies…

* * *

_Ouais, ouais je sais ce chapitre est encore triste, pauve Bella. Le sort s'acharne contre elle. Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Bisouxxx_


	15. Une journée de démence…

Une journée de démence…

.

Nous étions lundi matin, je devais retourner en cours pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines. J'étais très angoissée à l'idée de le revoir, de la revoir et enfin de les revoir eux, tous les Cullen, vu qu'aucun n'avait prit des nouvelles de moi. Je partis me préparer à la salle de bain, je pris ma douche, me brossa les dents, un coup de brosse et un maquillage léger. J'enfilai alors de jolis vêtements mais pas seulement pour séduire Edward, désormais j'avais aussi pris goût à m'habiller à la mode comme les autres, comme une vrai jeune fille. Ce matin je n'avais pas faim, j'avais une grosse boule au ventre, le stress m'envahissait,… J'étais prête il était à présent l'heure de y aller, je n'étais pas descendue avant car je n'avais pas envi d'entrer encore en altercation avec mon père. Il me couvait de trop, j'étouffais. Désormais je n'avais plus besoin de personne pour me rendre au lycée, je pouvais conduire de nouveau ma voiture, mon bijou… Je m'installais au volant et mis le lecteur cd en route, c'était un CD que Jake m'avait offert, une chanson qu'il m'avait fait écouter et je l'adorais, c'était un peu notre chanson à nous… Mais en y repensant elle m'allait comme un gant au vu de la non-relation entre Edward et moi… Je laissais défiler le son et ma voix suivait la mélodie :

.

_Apologize (S'excuser__)_

_I'm holding on your rope (__Suspendu à ta corde,)__  
Got me ten feet off the ground (__A dix pieds au dessus du sol)__  
And I'm hearing what you say (__J'entends ce que tu dis)__  
But I just can't make a sound __( mais je ne peux pas faire un bruit)__  
__  
You tell me that you need me (__Tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi) __  
Then you go and cut me down __(Puis tu pars et coupe les liens)__  
But wait... __(mais attends)__  
You tell me that you're sorry __(Tu me dis que t'es désolée)__  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say... __(Que tu ne pensais pas que je te tournerais le dos, et dirais...)_

_Now it's too late to apologize, it's too late (__C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)__  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late (__J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, __(J'aurais pris une autre opportunité, je serais tombé)_

_Take a shot for you__(Je me serais pris une balle pour toi)__  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat __(Et j'ai besoin de toi comme un cœur a besoin d'un battement)__  
But it's nothing new __(Mais c'est pas nouveau)__  
Yeah yeah(timbaland)_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue __(La flamme de mon amour était intense, qui maintenant s'amenuise. Maintenant la flamme vire au bleu)__  
And you say (__et tu dis...)__  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you, __("Désolée" tel un ange, mais le paradis n'est pas pour toi)__  
But I'm afraid __(Mais j'ai peur...)__  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late __(C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)__  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late __(J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)__  
Woahooo woah_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late __(C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)__  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late __(J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)__  
I said it's too late to apologize,yeah yeah __(J'ai dit c'est trop tard pour s'excuser, ouais)__  
I said it's too late to apologize,yeah yeah __(J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, ouais)_

_I'm holding on your rope __(Suspendu à ta corde) __  
Got me ten feet off the ground.__ (A dix pieds au dessus du sol)_

_._

J'arrivais à présent devant le lycée. Les Cullen étaient déjà arrivé et ils attendaient auprès du 4x4 d'Emett, mais Edward et Tanya devait déjà être partie en cours. Je pensais alors que j'avais musique avec Edward… Ca commencé fort. En sortant de ma voiture, j'aperçu deux nouveaux qui venaient de se garer à côté de ma voiture, je les reconnus de suite, il s'agissait d'Alex et de Josh. Ils descendirent de leur voiture et me saluèrent :

-Eh, salut Bella, tu vas mieux ? M'interpella Josh.

-Salut les gars, oui ça va, comme vous pouvez le voir. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez au lycée. Questionnais-je en leur faisant la bise.

-Bien oui, on a commencé lundi dernier, mais ça nous fait plaisir de te voir. C'était Alex, cette fois qui parlait.

-Moi aussi. Comment vous saviez que j'étais… M'intriguais-je.

-Bien, c'est Alice et Rosalie qui nous l'on dit. Me coupa Alex.

-D'accord, excusez-moi mais je ne voudrais pas être en retard en cours pour mon retour. M'excusais-je.

-Pas de souci, à plus Bella. Me saluèrent-ils.

Je partais pour aller saluer mes amis qui étaient posté à côté du 4x4. C'est alors que Jasper et Emett partit vars les salles de cours, tandis qu'Alice et Rose vinrent à ma rencontre.

-Salut Bella, me lança Alice l'air triste.

-Bonjour, quelqu'un est mort ? Ironisais-je en voyant leur moue.

-Euh…Non, pourquoi ? S'étonna Alice.

-Vous avez vu vos têtes … Ce n'étais pas une question.

-Bella, on est désolé pour ce qui c'est passé avec …Edward, mais… S'excuse Alice.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, je ne vous en veux pas. Les rassurais-je.

-Bella, nous pensons qu'il serait plus sein…pour toi…de ne plus manger à notre table au déjeuner…ils seront là. M'annonça Alice l'air triste.

-Quoi ? J'étais choqué mes amis me rejetais eux aussi, non je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, pas elles, mon cœur se déchirait encore, je ne savais comment c'était possible d'avoir encore plus mal qu'avant mais c'était le cas, cette fois je leur en voulais réellement.

-Mais on pourra se voir, ailleurs… quand Tanya et Edward ne seront pas là… Repris Alice un peu trop sûre d'elle.

-Bien-sûr, on sera amies seulement quand ça vous arrange. Je vois. Merci. Adieu. Dis-je sur un ton que je voulais ironique les larmes aux yeux.

-Non Bella, ce n'est pas que… Tenta Alice.

Je ne l'écoutais pas je repartis en direction des bâtiments sans me retourner. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'Alice venait de dire, oui c'était Alice qui avait parlé pas Rosalie, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot. Me haïssait-elle à ce point désormais ? Bien entendu Edward avait dû leur raconter tout ce qui c'était passé, alors que moi je ne m'en souvenais même pas. Avais-je été aussi garce pour que mes « meilleures amies » me tournent le dos ainsi. Pff et Emett lui qui m'adorait tant pourquoi était-il parti directos ? J'en avais marre de perdre tout les gens que j'aimais, je comptais sur elle, pour m'aider à remonter la pente, mais c'était fichu…J'avais raison d'avoir eu peur ce matin … Avant d'entrer en cours je pris le soin d'essuyer mes yeux, mais il devait être rouges. Puisque pour ce cours désormais nous étions séparé en deux groupes, celui des chorégraphies et le notre, il y avait des places de libre donc je partis m'asseoir à l'opposé d'Edward, il me regardait avec un air désolé, il avait également les prunelles qui reflétées de la colère… Il était en colère après moi, cela se voyait… Pourtant il avait répondu à mon baiser donc je n'étais pas complètement fautive… Le prof ne nous redemanda pas la chanson qu'on devait travailler pour la semaine d'avant et au fond c'était tant mieux, je ne l'aurai pas supporté sinon. Le cours se passa en chanson et musique comme d'habitude mais je ne décrochais pas un mot à Edward… Il paraissait serein… Ce fichait-il de moi tant que ça ? Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à cela, pas ici, pas maintenant, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller… Je rangeais mes affaires quand je fus intercepté par Lauren. Edward quant à lui, il était déjà parti.

-Eh Bella, tu vas bien ? Me demanda t elle.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire. Lui crachais-je.

-Bien, en faite je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qui c'était passé, je me suis rendu compte que Cullen était un crétin, et que j'avais été injuste envers toi… Me dit-elle. Etait-ce encore une de ses stratégies ? Je n'en savais rien mais je décidais de rester sur mes gardes toute de même.

-Ok, alors tu peux me rendre ma chanson maintenant, que tu es devenue… « gentille ». Ironisais-je.

-Tu as raison, je l'ai bien mérité, tout comme l'humiliation que j'ai eu au self à cause de cet idiot, mais Bella, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien pour ta chanson…Désolé. Ce n'est pas moi. S'excusa t elle.

-Bon ok, à plus alors. Lui dis-je, j'allais partir.

-Non, attends, je voulais te demander… Elle hésita.

-Quoi encore ? Soupirais-je.

-Je sais que tu ne me fait pas confiance et je te comprends mais je t'ai vu parler avec les deux nouveaux ce matin, tu les connais ? Me questionna t elle.

Voilà pourquoi, elle était gentille, je savais bien qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Bah tiens, elle ne me connaît pas …moi aussi je viens d'avoir une idée, j'allais me laisser porter dans son jeu.

-Oui, un peu. Avouais-je.

-Tu sais s'ils sont célibataires ? Où est ce qu'ils habitent ? Ils ont quel âge ? Que peux-tu me dire sur eux ? S'empressa t elle.

- Holà, holà doucement Lauren, je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir sur eux à une condition… Lui dis-je.

-Laquelle ? Acquiesça t elle.

-Tu dis que tu n'es pas responsable pour ma chanson…Je veux bien te croire mais si tu veux des infos sur eux … Je veux que tu me la retrouve, pas une photocopie non, l'original et si tu me dis qui c'est en plus je te file une rallonge… Lui dis-je.

-Marché conclut. Déclara t elle.

Elle était un peu trop joyeuse à mon goût, si ce n'était réellement pas elle, j'étais sûr qu'elle savait exactement qui était responsable.

Les heures de la matinée défilaient a une vitesse folle. Etais-ce parce que j'appréhendais tant de me retrouver à la cafétéria et de les voir tout les deux ENSEMBLE. Je n'en sais rien mais il était l'heure d'aller manger à présent. J'entrais dans le self et les vis tous à la table de d'habitude, j'en avais le cœur serré de ne pas pourvoir les y rejoindre. Je pris mon plateau et alla m'asseoir à une table seule, assez éloignée de celle des Cullen et je me mis surtout de dos, je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Je mangeais tranquillement quand Lauren se projeta sur la chaise à côté de moi…

-Alors ? Demandais-je.

-Je n'ai pas pu récupérer ta chanson, mais je sais qui là…. Me répondit-elle.

- Qui ? Questionnais-je.

-Tanya, elle est à l'origine de tout ça, ma source est sûre, mais je vais t'aidé à la récupérer si tu veux ? Me proposa t elle. Hum puisque c'était Tanya qui avait ma chanson ça allait tout changer.

-Alex et Josh, aime la vitesse et les voitures de sport, macho mais au fond gentil… Non merci j'irais la chercher ne t'en fais pas. Lui dis-je l'air malicieux.

-Et le bonus ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh c'est leur numéro de cellulaire. Ironisais-je.

-Oui et … Insista t elle.

-C'est 555- tu n'as pas ramené ma chanson. Riais-je.

-Merci mais je le trouverais ne t'inquiète pas. Ria t elle avec moi.

Puis elle partit, et deux personnes s'assirent en face de moi :

-Qu'est qu'elle trouvera ? demanda Josh.

-Votre numéro de téléphone. Riais-je. Je ne lui ai pas donné, elle est dépitée.

-Tu as bien fait, surtout qui paraît qu'elle est barje et qu'elle a fait des avances à Edward Cullen en t'accusant. Dit Josh.

-Oui c'est vrai mais la vérité est rétablie maintenant. Annonçais-je fermement.

-Bella ça ne te gêne pas si on déjeune avec toi au moins ? Questionna Alex. Il était plus prévenant que Josh.

-Oh, si comme vous voyez on doit déjà se serrer. Rigolais-je. Eh bien voilà qu'Isabella Swan fait des blagues pourries, avouais-je stupidement.

-Moi ça me fait rire. Dit Alex.

-Merci, c'est parce que t'as pas compris. J'explosais littéralement de rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais envi de rire avec eux, je me sentais presque aussi bien qu'avec Jacob.

-Bella tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir ? S'empressa Alex.

-Euh…je réfléchissais, après tout ça pourrait peut être rendre Edward jaloux qui sait, une idée me parvint, et oui encore une. C'est d'accord a une condition… Lui lançais-je.

-Que tu m'accompagne à mon prochain cours… Et oui j'avais bien réfléchi, il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit où je savais qu'Edward nous surprendrais sans Tanya à côté.

-C'est d'accord, me dit Alex.

Nous continuons à manger quand je sentis d'un coup deux grand bras froids m'enlacé autour du coup, de longs cheveux blonds descendre sur mon visage et des murmures à mon oreille :

-Je suis désolé ma belle, je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux moi, tu as ta place parmi nous, plus que cette fichue Tanya. Je peux rester à votre table ? Me demanda alors Rosalie.

-Rose mais …bien-sûr assieds toi. Lui dis-je en tapotant la chaise à côté de moi.

-Merci, excuse-moi Bella, pour cette semaine, je voulais venir te voir mai ils m'ont en empêché me dit elle l'air triste.

-Ce n'est pas grave, … Edward m'en veux tant que ça ? Demandais-je.

-Non, Edward ne t'en veux pas du tout, en revanche il s'en veut à lui-même et y a Tanya qui a appris ce que tu avais fait donc elle oui elle t'en veut beaucoup… M'annonça t elle.

-Comment le sait-elle ? Edward lui a dit ? Demandais-je.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais on ne sait pas comment elle le sait, elle a dû vous espionner, me dit elle.

-Cette fille est…Je n'eu pas le temps de finir.

-Folle je sais. Me coupa Rose, elle a persuadé tout le monde de choisir entre toi ou lui. M'avoua t elle. Et je t'ai choisi car je sais qu'un jour mon frère ouvrira les yeux et me remerciera de ne pas t'avoir laissé tomber, il me pardonnera.

-Merci Rose, Balbutiais-je en rougissant.

Elle me caressait les cheveux comme pour me réconforter et ça marché un minimum après tout je voyais à présent qu'il me restait au moins une amie au sein des Cullen. Je devais agir pour récupérer ma chanson.

-Rose, je sais qui est responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines, de la chanson et du reste je veux dire… Tu sais. Dis-je encore peiné en y repensant surtout que c'était Lauren qui avait pris tout ça pour protéger cette pourriture.

-Ah qui ? S'étonna t elle.

-Tanya. Crachais-je.

-Bella …je… Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

-T'en fais pas, je te demande pas de trahir plus les tiens Rose, je vais m'en occuper la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Lui annonçais-je.

-Bella, ne fait rien de stupide…ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter… Me prévint-elle.

-Chut, regarde ne t'inquiète pas… Lui souriais-je.

-Non, Bella, … M'interpella t elle.

Je suivais mon chemin feignant ne pas l'avoir entendu. J'allais en direction de la table des Cullen, Tanya était assise à côté d'Edward pour une fois elle n'était pas sur ses genoux, ce qui m'arrangeais. J'arrivais à la hauteur d'Edward qui se leva du même moment et se retourna en face de moi, sur un air intriguait. Comme si il avait deviné ce que j'allais faire. Tanya se leva à peine quelques secondes après. J'en profitais pour attraper Edward par le col de sa chemise pour le faire basculer légèrement en avant et l'embrasse fougueusement. Il n'eu pas le temps de me repousser que Tanya me tira par les cheveux, la tête en arrière. Elle hurlait, on aurait dit une hystérique.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend de toucher mon mec…

-Et bien c'est de bonne guerre, tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient dons il est normal que j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. Lui dis-je banalement, je faisais ma fière même si elle me faisait atrocement mal, je ne me débâtais pas pour afficher mon sourire content et fier.

-Quoi ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai à toi ? Me cracha t elle.

-Tu le sais bien… Me moquais-je.

-Je perds patience, m'hurla t elle dessus en tirant mes cheveux de plus bel, ce qui cette fois m'arrachais de vrais grimaces et des larmes au coin des yeux, elle avait une de ces forces, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

C'est alors que j'entendis une voix s'élevé dans derrière moi.

-Lâche-la Tanya, t'es complètement folle… Lâche-la où je te casse le bras. Dit-alors cette jolie voix d'homme.

-Non, ne lâche pas Tanya, pette lui le bras. Criais-je.

Mais sous la poigne de fer de cette main musclée, elle détendit ses doigts et me relâcha. Le grand homme vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'enserra comme si j'étais un enfant qu'il fallait qu'on protège. Il me maintenait par la taille en me raccompagnant à ma table.

-Bella, elle aurait pu te blessée, tu es presque aussi folle qu'elle. Me dit-il l'air rassuré maintenant que j'étais en sécurité dans ses bras.

-Merci…Emmett, heureusement que tu étais là. Lui souriais-je.

-En plus tu es fière de toi, petite sœur… C'était une affirmation.

-Oui, j'ai réussi à l'énerver c'est ce que je voulais. Avouais-je.

Nous rigolions Rose, Emmett et moi tout en finissant notre repas. Quoi qu'eux n'avait rien mangé car ils avaient laissé leur plateau sur la table de leur famille, ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça, en y repensant s'ils étaient des vampires, ils s'enfichaient de ne rien avaler. Il était à présent l'heure d'aller en biologie, je remerciais alors Rose et Emmett et demanda à Alex de m'accompagner comme convenu. En passant devant Edward, je pris la main d'Alex dans la mienne et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il se laissa faire et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle de biologie. Nous attendions dans le couloir devant la porte quand je vis Edward au loin, je me hissai alors sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa et un baiser sur ses lèvres en m'assurant qu'il dure assez longtemps pour qu'Edward le voit. Lorsque j'eu fini, Alex ouvra la bouche :

-Waouh si je m'attendais à ça. S'extasia Alex.

-Humm… Oué je sais, je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du faire ça. Mentis-je.

-Non, ce n'est rien tu peux même recommencer quand tu veux… M'avoua t-il.

Je recommençais donc à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ce n'étais pas sans raison bien-sûr, Lauren et Jessica arrivaient, il fallait donc que j'aliment les rumeurs qui allaient courir pour qu'Edward y croit un minimum. En même temps, l'embrassait était très agréable, il avait de jolies et très douces lèvres chaudes et humides, je me sentais presque bien en cet instant…J'ai bien dit presque… En plus, il était super beau garçon, un petit air latino, il était sexy… Mais tout de même il était loin d'arriver à la cheville d'Edward aucun doute là-dessus.

-Alors le rendez-vous de ce soir, c'est finalement un rancard amoureux ? Me souria t-il.

-A ton avis… Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant encore une fois, je le relâchais puis partis pour rentrer en lui jetant un dernier regard qui se voulait malicieux. Ce n'était pas très gentil de jouer avec les sentiments de ce garçons, j'avais vraiment l'impression de devenir de plus en plus garce, mais si c'était le prix a payer pour essayer de récupérer l'amour de ma vie, ca en valait la peine.

Cet après-midi, j'allais m'asseoir à côté d'Edward contrairement à ce matin, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne décrochait pas un mot, si je voulais lui parler il était évident qu'il fallait que je rompe le silence. Mince j'avais oublié que ce soir je devais passer voir Jake à La Push. Je lui envoyais un message pour m'excuser. Je pris alors la parole. Mais comment commencer ? Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Tu as vu j'ai embrassé un autre pour que tu réagisses… Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça…

-Ta copine ne t'aurait pas donné quelque chose pour moi ? Me lançais-je.

-Non, Bella je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu devrais éviter de provoquer Tanya… si tu tiens à rester en vie. Me dit-il froidement.

-Tu me menace c'est ça ? M'empressais-je.

-Non, ne soit pas stupide, je ne te ferrais jamais de mal mais c'est une mise en garde… Me dit-il.

-Non, mais tu rigoles, j'espère ? Lui criais-je dessus. Tu m'as fait tant de mal. C'est irréparable. Cette fois je n'étais plus en colère mais peinée en me rendant compte de la véracité de cette dernière phrase.

-Bella, je suis dés…Il ne finit pas.

-Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre me dire que tu es désolé car ça ne change rien, toi tu culpabilises peut être moins mais je veux que tu souffres comme tu m'a fais souffrir, mais tu sais quoi c'est fini maintenant, je suis las de pleurer pour toi, tu ne compte plus dans ma vie, alors oublie moi, oublie que j'existe…Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste sans scrupule, manipulateur… D'ailleurs j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose… Lui mentis-je, ça me déchirer le cœur mais je devais être cash si je voulais le faire réagir.

-Bella, tu devrais faire attention avec ce mec, il est... Commença t-il.

-Ca te regarde pas...A moins que tu ne sois jaloux ? Dis-je méchamment.

-Bella…où est la Bella si gentille, douce, réservée, que j'ai connue ? Celle qui ne méprisait pas les autres ? Me questionna t-il l'air triste.

-Elle est morte…le jour où tu m'as poignardée en plein cœur. Lui crachais-je.

-Bella… Il avait vraiment l'air triste et j'eu cru voir une larme sur sa joue.

-On ne se connait plus ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, compris ? C'était une question à laquelle je n'attendais pas de réponse bien évidemment. Edward dû le comprendre car il ne releva pas et ne dit plus rien du reste du cours.

Les cours de la journée finirent je me rappelais que je devais voir Alex ce soir, mais en réalité je n'avais pas tellement envi de le voir malgré sa beauté, sa gentillesse, sa douceur, il n'était pas lui, mon Edward celui que j'aime, le seul que j'aime. En réalité à cet instant je ne voyais qu'une seule personne capable d'adoucir un petit peu ma peine, à part Edward… Jacob. Mais je me souvins que je lui avais envoyé un message pour décommander, j'allais alors plutôt le rappeler.

-Allo ? Décrocha t-il.

-Salut Jake c'est Bella. Le saluais-je.

-Oui, j'ai bien reçu ton message Bella et y a pas de problèmes moi aussi entre temps j'ai eu de nouveaux projets. Mince moi qui avait tant besoin de lui c'était râpé mais bon après tout c'était ma faute.

-Oh ça me rassure alors. Mentis-je. Je vais te laisser alors.

-Ok à plus ma belle.

On raccrocha, finalement j'allais accepter ce rendez-vous avec Alex, et après tout on verra bien, peut être qu'il réussirait à me faire sourire, il n'était pas autant boute-en-train que son frère mais bon. J'avais donc passé cette soirée avec Alex, elle s'était bien déroulée. Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois et demi que je sortais plus ou moins avec Alex, c'est-à-dire, plus quand Edward était dans les parages, moins car nous n'étions pas ressortis en ville, on ne se voyait qu'au lycée, il n'était jamais venu chez moi. Il tentait bien de m'inviter mais je refusais toujours, moi j'aimais toujours autant Edward mais Alex commençait à prendre un peu trop notre histoire au sérieux à mon goût, tant pis il fallait que je rompe avec lui et ce dès lundi. En même temps mon petit jeu avait assez duré, Edward ne réagissait même pas et à mon grand malheur il obéissait à ce que je lui avais dit en biologie un mois et demi plus tôt, il ne m'adressa plus jamais la parole. Dans ce laps de temps, j'avais récupéré ma chanson qui était réapparue dans mon casier, je n'avais eu aucune de Jake, je me demandais ce que j'avais pu lui faire, je ne comprenais pas, il ne répondait pas à mes appels e quand j'allais à la réserve Billy, me disait qu'il était sorti… Voilà que maintenant c'était mon meilleur ami qui me lâchait… Tous les midis Rose, Emett, Alex, Josh et moi partagions la même table, Rose et son compagnon ne m'avaient pas lâchée comme les autres… Lauren était redevenue la garce qu'elle était en voyant que je sortais avec Alex. Tous mes weekends je les passais enfermée dans ma chambre seule à pleurer l'être perdu, je n'étais jamais retourné chez les Cullen, ils me manquaient mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Ce soir comme tous les soirs je me couchais dans mon lit assez tôt en mettant mon Ipod en route et laissant tourner encore et encore « Apologize ». Je me laissai portée vers la musique et tomba dans les profondeurs du sommeil.


	16. Un jeu osé…

Un jeu osé…

.

Je dormais toujours quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans ma chambre en panique ce qui me fit sursauter :

-Allez lève-toi marmotte, on est en retard ! Tu n'as pas préparé tes affaires en plus ? Criais mon père.

-Mais Papa, qu'est ce qui te prend ? on est en retard où ? et quelles affaires ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant rien. Tu deviens fous c'est ça ? M'intriguais-je.

-Bella, on devrait être chez les Cullen depuis 30 minutes déjà. Me dit-il. Weekend pêche tu n'as pas pu oublier ? S'esclaffa t-il.

-Euh… en réalité si j'avais oublié. Avouais-je. Mais je n'ai pas envi de y aller toute façon.

-Si tu viens, je ne vais pas te laisser ici toute seule pendant tout le weekend. Son ton était ferme, j'avais compris que je devrais passer le weekend avec les Cullen, non pas que ça me dérangé, mais c'est eux que ma présence allée déranger enfin du moins Alice, Jasper, Tanya et Edward. A moins que ces deux derniers ne venaient pas.

-Edward sera là ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, il me semble, ils viennent tous. Me souria t-il.

-Papa est-ce que je peux inviter…quelqu'un ? Je voulais encore jouer avec Edward.

-Oui, qui ? Acquiesça t-il.

-Alex… Hésitais-je, je connaissais la réticence de mon père vis-à-vis des garçons que je pouvais fréquenter.

- Ce jeune homme avec qui tu sors ? questionna t-il.

-Oui, lui-même. Confirmais-je.

-Mais Bella, nous avions prévu que deux tentes, je pensais que tu voulais inviter une copine ou même Jacob mais… Commença t-il.

-Il partagera la mienne, ne t'en fais pas il ne se passera rien vous serez tous juste à côté. Rigolais-je.

Il parut hésiter mais il accepta.

-Tu as 30 minutes pour te préparer et préparer tes affaires pour le weekend ma fille. Et dis à ton copain, qu'on passe le chercher d'ici 45 minutes. Moi je vais prévenir les Cullen qu'on sera encore en retard. Dépêche-toi Bella.

-Ok, je m'active, ne panique pas. Ironisais-je.

Il fallait que j'appelle Alex pour le prévenir. Je composais alors son numéro. Il décrocha de suite, comme si il attendait mon appel.

-Bonjour ma puce ! Me salua t-il.

-Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais ce weekend ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ba rien de particulier pourquoi ? S'enquit-il.

-Mon père et moi on passe te chercher dans 45 minutes pour un weekend pêche. Affirmais-je.

-Euh… Bella… c'est d'accord. Conclu t-il.

-A tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je et je raccrochais.

J'allais prendre ma douche en vitesse, il fallait encore que je prépare mon sac. Une fois sortis de la salle de bain, sèche et habillé, je pris mon sac de cours pour y glisser, une paire de chaussette bien chaude, un pull en laine, un jean de rechange et deux t-shirts assez pratique à porter mais néanmoins très jolis. Pour m'occuper durant ce weekend qui à mon sens serait le plus long de toute mon existence, je pris 2 de mes livres préférés, mon ipod et un jeu de carte ça pourrait toujours servir après tout qui c'est rose et Emett voudrait surement jouer. J'étais prête en 25 minutes, je rejoignis mon père en bas.

-Alors tu n'es pas encore prêt, ça fait une heure que je t'attends Charlie. Me moquais-je.

-Très drôle Bella, ha ha ha … Poursuivi mon père.

Nous éclations alors de rire. Nous montions à bord de sa voiture puis il se dirigea en direction de chez Alex. Je descendis pour aller sonner mais il fut plus rapide car sortit avant même que j'eu dépassé la boîte aux lettres. Il se dirigea vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Puis me fis, un baiser tendre sur les lèvres. Mis à part …moi, personne était au courant que je me servais d'Alex, je ne ressentais toujours rien pour lui mais j'adorais l'embrassait c'était très agréable dans ces moments là je fermais les yeux et je m'imaginais très fort que c'était Edward qui m'embrassait…Hummm… Nous fûmes sortis de cette étreinte par un raclement de gorge provenant de …mon père. Alex me relâcha et se dirigea vers mon père pour lui serrer une poignée de main.

-Bonjour Chef Swan, je suis Alex, le petit ami de Bella comme vous avez pu le remarquer… Dit-il aisément, il n'avait pas l'air timide.

-Bonjour, Alex, je suis le père de Bella, comme tu as pu le remarquer… Lui souria t-il. Tu es prêt ?

-C'est parti, en route. Acquiesça t-il.

Nous arrivions chez les Cullen à 9h30 alors que nous devions nous retrouver à 8h00 chez eux. Oups, on était un petit peu beaucoup en retard. Esmée nous accueillit.

-Bonjour ma chérie, me dit elle en me serrant dans ses bras, ça faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vue. Me dit-elle très tendrement.

-Bonjour Esmée, je suis ravie de vous revoir. La saluais-je poliment. Veuillez nous excuser pour ce retard mais Charlie ne voulait pas se lever ce matin, plaisantais-je.

-Je sais ton père nous as dit qu'une petite marmotte était encore en hibernation. Rigola t elle.

Nous voilà parti à rire à gorges déployées, j'adorais ce petit bout de femme, elle avait tout pour elle en plus, une famille magnifique, un mari sexy, la beauté et une grasse naturelle, la gentillesse et encore tant d'autres choses la caractérisées merveilleusement bien. Charlie la salua et partie rejoindre les autres dans le garage pour finir de préparer les affaires.

-Bonjour, tu dois être le petit ami de Bella ? Esmée questionna Alex.

-Bonjour Madame, Oui c'est bien ça. Il lui sera la main, il avait l'air un peu plus stressé qu'avec mon père.

-Bien venez. Nous intima t elle à la suivre vers le garage.

Nous arrivions dans le garage et saluions tout le monde en même temps d'une même voix. Seuls Carlisle, Emett et Rose nous avaient répondus. Je voyais les trois autres dans un coin en train de discuter, ils ne nous portaient aucuns intérêts. Mais…une minute…comment ça…ils n'étaient que trois, où était Tanya ? Arff, grâce à Rose, je le saurais bien assez tôt. Tout était prêt, nous remontâmes donc chacun dans nos voitures, Edward parti avec Alice et Jasper, tandis que Emett et Rose emmenait Carlisle et Esmée.

Après près d'une heure de voiture, nous arrivions dans un coin très joli au bord d'un étang. L'herbe était verte et tondue, c'était très propre, il y avait de jolies petites fleurs en tout genre, des marguerites, des pâquerettes, des petits boutons d'or…Nous descendîmes de voiture et nous activâmes pour que tout soit près avant que l'ion puisse se détendre.

Alex m'aidait à monter notre toile de tente et chaque couple en faisait de même, sauf qu'Edward et mon père n'était pas en couple et devaient quand même partager la même tente. Une fois les tentes dressées, Alex partit avec les garçons pour chercher du bois pendant qu'on installé les couvertures de piquenique avec Esmée, Alice et Rose. Nous en profitions pour papoter.

-Ca à l'air de rouler avec Alex, me dit alors Rose.

-Oui, tout ce passe bien, il est génial, il embrasse super bien, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'en rajoutais en savant très bien qu'Alice laisserait échapper ce qu'elle avait entendu. Où est Tanya ? Osais-je.

-Elle est rentrée dans sa famille ce weekend. Me confia Alice.

-Tiens tu as décidé de me reparler Alice ? Questionnais-je.

-Euh… Bella, j'ai toujours voulu te parler mais c'est toi qui as mal pris ce que je t'ai dis. Se justifia t elle.

-Comment est-ce que t'aurais réagi si tu avais été rejeté par les gens que tu aimes, les gens en qui tu as confiance ? Lui crachais-je. Rose et Esmée ne disaient rien.

-Bella, je ne voulais pas te rejeter, je ne voulais juste pas … Elle commença tristement

-…Pas perdre ton frère c'est ça ? Lançais-je.

-Oui excuse moi Bella. Me dit-elle. Puis elle partit, rejoindre les garçons dans la forêt je suppose.

Nous finissions de tout installer quand les garçons revinrent avec des branches pour lancer le feu. Nous allions pouvoir faire la cuisine, enfin. En attendant que le feu prenne, je me posais sur une couverture au bord de l'étang face à l'eau. J'étais assise en tailleur et je me laissais partir dans mes pensées quand de grand bras se placèrent autour de moi, des lèvres chaudes et humides se glissaient alors dans mon cou. Alex m'embrassa alors très sensuellement dans le cou. Il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille et me murmura :

-Tu ne devrais pas te mettre aussi près du bord, un accident et si vite arrivé ma petite maladroite. Ria t-il.

Je me mis à rire avec lui, il était vraiment sympa et moi je jouais avec ses sentiments, une vraie garce mais qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour attirer l'attention d'Edward. D'ailleurs en cet instant j'espère qu'il nous regardait. Pour m'en assurer, je devais vérifier par moi-même. Une idée me vint alors. Je desserrai la prise d'Alex et me retourna pour me retrouver à genoux face à lui. Je vis alors Edward assis à côté du feu en train de monter une ligne mais il ne la regarder pas, il regardait dans ma direction, je continuais alors mon petit jeu avec Alex, je posai une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son torse en l'embrassant par de petits baisers furtifs ce qui le faisaient rire aux éclats. Je remontais mes lèvres petites à petits vers son oreille et lui mordillais légèrement le lobe. Il se laissait faire sans broncher et je remarquais qu'Edward nous regardait, il avait l'air en colère, triste et déçu. Je décidai donc de pousser les limites au maximum. Avec la main que j'avais plaquée sur le torse musclé d'Alex, je le poussa pour lui faire comprendre de se mettre sur le dos et monta dessus à califourchon. J'étais au dessus d'Alex, mes jambes retombaient de chaque côté de ses cuisses. J'attrapai des deux mains avec les miennes et lui hissa au dessus de la tête, je les maintenais d'une seule main, pendant que l'autre caressée son torse au dessus de son t-shirt. Je me cambrais un peu plus pour atteindre son visage de ma bouche et le recouvra de baisers un petit peu partout avant d'arriver à la commissure de ses lèvres. A cet instant, je commençais à jouer de ma langue sur ses lèvres. J'étais très entreprenante. J'allais trop loin, je le savais mais si ça faisait de l'effet à Edward dans ce cas ça en valait la peine. Heureusement que mon père pêchait un peu plus loin avec Carlisle. C'est alors que je vis Edward se lever de rage, lancé sa ligne dans le feu et partir en direction de la forêt. J'étais contente de mon effet mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi violemment, lui qui était toujours très calme. Et pourquoi autant de rage ? Peut être que quelque part, il avait encore des sentiments pour moi ? Une petite part au fond de lui ? Ou bien son inconscient, non ? Je m'aperçu que j'étais toujours en train de chauffer Alex, je me redressai alors et descendis de lui. Edward était partit je n'avais plus aucune raison de le « chauffer » ainsi.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. M'excusais-je.

-Euh…Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser d'avoir arrêtée. Me lança-t-il en riant.

-Ba euh…c'est que… il y a du monde. Tentais-je.

-La oui, mais tu vas voir ce soir ma belle, tu seras tout à moi. Souria t-il.

-… Oh non, mince qu'est que j'ai fais ça y est, il croit que je veux m'offrir à lui, non il ne faut pas, je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois faire l'amour avec lui, d'ailleurs je n'y ai jamais pensé tout court, il fallait que je dise quelque chose mais pas ça…euh zut je ne savais pas quoi dire… Tant pis j'allais lui répondre favorablement, d'ici ce soir j'aurai sûrement trouvé une solution.

-Si tu es sage, alors on verra…

-Tu vas voir comment je peux être sage. Me dit-il en m'embrassant tandis qu'il me caressait le dos.

-On va rejoindre les autres. Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Il se leva et m'aida en me tendant la main. Nous rejoignîmes les autres. Alex partit discuter avec Jasper et Emett, tandis que moi j'allais aider Esmée à faire la cuisine comme à l'ancienne sur le bûché.


	17. L'origine de ma souffrance…

L'origine de ma souffrance…

.

Le repas passé, Rose et Alice partirent faire la vaisselle vu qu'Esmée et moi nous avions fait à manger. Les garçons étaient retournés à leurs gaules sauf Edward qui n'était même pas revenu pour le repas. D'ailleurs il était toujours quelque part dans la forêt. Esmée avait les traits tirés, elle s'inquiétait cela se voyez. Je me lançais.

Ca ne va pas Esmée ? Lui demandais-je.

Edward et partit depuis quelques heures maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit. Il n'a jamais agit ainsi,… J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder.

-Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ? Après tout c'était ma faute s'il s'était enfui ainsi.

-Non, ça va aller Bella, je sais qu'il va revenir. Puis tu ne peux pas partir comme ça à l'aveugle, tu risquerais de te perdre. Tenta-t-elle.

-D'accord. Tranchais-je.

Les filles eurent finis de faire la vaisselle, elles revinrent ensuite vers nous. On s'installa en rond sur une couverture et je sortis le jeu de cartes :

-Ca tente quelqu'un un petit poker ? Demandais-je aux filles.

-Oui, Répondirent-elles toutes les 3 en chœur.

-Cool, c'est parti. Déclarais-je.

Nous jouions depuis maintenant près de deux heures. Edward n'était pas encore revenu au campement. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter là. Mon dieu, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Oh, non c'était ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Il fallait absolument que je le retrouve.

-Je vous laisse jouer les filles, je vais faire un tour. Déclarais-je.

-Ok, ne t'éloigne pas trop Bella. M'avertit Esmée, elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Entendue. Rétorquais-je.

Sur ce je me levai de la couverture et partit en direction de la forêt. Je faisais attention en regardant où je marchais pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dans des racines d'arbres. Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Edward, je continuais mon chemin quand j'entendis du bruit dans les feuillages…Je commençais à avoir peur, j'étais seule et je m'étais enfoncée trop loin pour retrouver le chemin jusqu'au campement…Oh non, j'aurais dû écouter Esmée, je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête comme toujours… La forêt était de plus en plus sombre mais j'avançais tout de même en espérant tomber sur Edward. Cela faisait au moins 30 minutes que je marchais lorsqu'un soudain je vis une grosse bête, un loup il me semble se poster devant moi, il grognait, montrer les crocs, j'étais terrifiée mais il ne fallait pas que je le lui montre. Je tentais de rester calme et de ne pas bouger…C'est alors que je le vis s'approcher de moi…Qu'allait il me faire, mon dieu, que j'étais stupide… A mon grand étonnement, il ne m'attaqua pas mais au contraire il nicha sa tête sur mon côté gauche et me frotta de sa tête. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi méchant qu'avant, je dirais même qu'il avait plutôt l'air…gentil. Il me tira sur le t-shirt avec sa gueule comme pour me faire comprendre de le suivre. J'hésitais mais au fond peut être qu'il allait m'aider. De toute façon, j'étais déjà perdue et je ne sais pourquoi je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il ne me ferait rien. Je décidai alors de le suivre, pendant quelques minutes je marchais derrière lui, quand je le vis courir et partir à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée, cette fois il ne m'attendait pas. J'étais planté là quand j'aperçu, une grande clarté à travers les feuillages. Je me dirigeai alors vers cette lumière, je débouchai soudain sur une petite clairière super jolie, elle était parsemée de petites fleurs des champs de toutes les couleurs, je vis Edward adossé à un tronc d'arbre pas très loin de moi. Il avait les yeux clos et la tête penchée en arrière pour bien reposer contre l'arbre. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui, allait-il m'envoyer promenait ? On verra bien. Je m'assis à ses côtés face à lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais ouvrit la bouche.

-Qu'est-tu fais ici Bella ? Me demanda t-il l'air calme.

-Eh bien, tu ne revenais pas et comme je pense que c'est en partie ma faute, il était normal que je vienne te chercher. Lui avouais-je. Mais si tu préfères je peux retourner vers les autres ? Enfin je pourrais essayer.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est ta faute ? Me questionna t-il.

-Euh… tout à l'heure quand j'étais avec Alex au bord de l'étang, c'est là que je t'ai vu nous regarder puis partir énervé. Lui dis-je.

-… Il ne disait rien.

-Edward ai-je raison ? Repris-je sur un ton qui se voulait tendre.

-Comment tu croyais que j'allais réagir en te voyant avec ce mec ? Cracha t-il.

-Donc tu étais jaloux… Concluais-je.

-Bella, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir avec… Et je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi mais c'est plus fort que moi… M'avoua t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es avec Tanya, non ? Le questionnais-je.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pour elle que j'ai des sentiments. Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre… Je voulais qu'il m'explique.

-Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose mais promets-moi de ne jamais le dire a personne, ni même d'y repenser au moins au lycée ? Me dit-il.

-Promis, lui dis-je en souriant, heureuse qu'il veule bien se confier à moi.

-Ne me coupe pas alors … Bella je ne me suis pas mis avec Tanya pour te faire du mal, bien au contraire, c'est pour te protéger, je résistais à ses avances depuis trop longtemps et quand elle a vue que tu faisais partie intégrante de ma vie, elle t'a jalousée. Elle sait ce que je ressens envers toi …elle a menacé de te faire du mal Bella, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire, la laisser te faire du mal, je n'aurai jamais supporté de vivre sans pouvoir te voir tous les jours, même si c'est au loin… me dit-il tristement.

-Pourquoi m'avoues-tu ça maintenant ? Rétorquais-je.

-J'en ai assez de rester loin de toi, de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour éviter que Tanya te tombe dessus, je me déteste pour tout ce que je t'ai infligé, je ne mérite même pas que tu me parle en cet instant, je suis la pire des ordures qui puissent exister. C'est trop dur de te voir avec ce type Bella, j'ai envi de lui arracher la tête à chaque fois que je le vois, jute pour avoir posé ses mains sur toi, mais tu as eu raison de tourner la page, tu mérite mieux, c'est bien fait pour moi. Il avait dit ça avec des larmes aux yeux.

Oh non je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il pleure, c'est moi qui n'étais qu'une sombre idiote. Il ressentait donc quelque chose pour moi ? J'avais raison depuis le début. Au fond j'étais heureuse mais je repensais à ce qu'il avait dit au sujet d'Alex, mon dieu il allait croire qu'entre nous c'était du sérieux, je devais faire vite.

-Non Edward, ne pleure pas stp ? Le suppliais-je sur un ton qui se voulait plus que tendre.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai tout gâché. Je t'ai fais souffrir. Me dit-il aussi tristement.

-Edward, il n'est pas trop tard, je m'en fiche d'Alex, je me suis mise avec lui juste pour essayer de te rendre jaloux, de te faire réagir… Je veux tout oublier, je veux être avec toi… M'emballais-je en lui attrapant la main.

-On ne peut pas Bella, je suis désolé… Me dit-il avec un regard baissé en resserrant sa main sur la mienne.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux être avec moi et moi avec toi. Où est le problème ? Commençais-je à crier, il ne faisait rien pour améliorer nos relations bien au contraire, il se laissait abattre.

-Tanya, le voilà le problème… Me lança t-il.

-Mais c'est une folle, elle ne peut pas être si dangereuse que ça, on lui fera comprendre qu'on veut être ensemble, de gré ou de force … Réfléchissais-je.

-Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple, ma Bella…Elle va te tuer, elle est très dangereuse. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux. Son regard doux et doré m'avait tant manqué, il était toujours aussi beau qu'avait.

-Oui mais là ce n'est pas elle qui me tue, mais la distance qui nous sépare qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Le suppliais-je.

-Moi ce qui me tue, c'est de devoir te résister, de résister à tes jolies yeux noisettes qui me supplient, ça me déchire Bella, mais c'est le prix à payer pour te maintenir en vie, ta sécurité compte plus que mon bonheur… M'avoua t-il.

-Et si je préfère faire passer notre bonheur avant ? Demandais-je en me mettant sur les genoux et entourant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Je refuserais. Me dit-il fermement en enlevant mes bras de son cou. On devrait y aller les autres vont nous chercher.

-Alors c'est ça tu baisses les bras à cause d'une folle, hein ? Lui hurlais-je.

-Bella, je n'aurai jamais dû te le dire, oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire, n'y repense plus car si Tanya le découvre elle pourrait te faire tant de mal. Me di-il.

-Oublié ? Tu crois que c'est facile d'oublier ce que tu viens de me dire alors que j'ai tant rêvé que tu prononce ce genre de mot à mon égard, Hein ? Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ?

-Tu le devras Bella, car moi j'ai parfois oublié que je ne devais pas t'approcher… et c'est … Alice qui en a payer le prix… un brouillon avant de s'en prendre au …chef d'œuvre…

-Quoi, elle a fait du mal à Alice, cette garce ? Hurlais-je.

-Oui, la pauvre Alice, on a rien pu faire, elle est trop forte. J'ai vu de quoi elle était capable et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je deviendrais fou si elle te touchait.

-Je comprends, pauvre Alice, elle m'en veut n'est ce pas ?

-Non, Bella elle ne t'en veut pas, elle aimerait être proche de toi comme avant mais elle nous tient, elle nous tient tous. Enfin, sauf Rose et Emett, ils lui ont tenu tête mais ça leur a value également une bonne correction. Je suis désolé Bella de te dire tout ça mais il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble, même si c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde. Me dit-il assez déçu.

-D'accord, je ne vais plus repenser à ce que tu viens de me dire et je vais arrêter ce petit jeu avec Alex pour te faciliter la tâche. Lui annonçais-je. Je venais de me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, cette folle furieuse maltraitée tout le monde. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était 7 contre 1. Que pouvait-elle d'avoir de si particulier ? Edward me tira de mes pensées.

-Bella on rentre ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, les autres vont nous chercher. Acquiesçais-je.

Nous marchions depuis environ 10 minutes quand il me dit :

-Bella euh… une dernière chose… Me dit-il l'air torturé.

-Oui… L'encourageais-je.

-On ne doit pas être amis non plus Bella. Reprit-il.

-D'accord. Acquiesçais-je le cœur serré. Pas ensemble, pas amis, mais bon je savais au moins qu'il s'en fichait de cette Tanya et si c'était pour me protéger comme il l'a dit c'est qu'il devait tenir plus à moi que je ne le croyais.

-On va l'évincer Bella, on ne sait pas encore comment, mais sois en sûr que tu seras la première au courant, et ce jour plus rien ne nous empêchera de vivre notre amour. Me souria t-il.

-Je t'attendrais tant qu'il le faudra Edward, je … Il me coupai.

-Désolé mais nous sommes presque arrivé, il vaudrait mieux ne plus rien dire, on ne sait jamais.

Je lui mimai le geste de coulisser une fermeture sur ma bouche, de la bouclée à double tour et de jeter la clé par-dessus mon épaule. En guise de remerciement, il attrapait mes coudes de ses mains, se pencha un peu puis il colla son front au mien et soupira d'aise. Nous restions comme ça durant une bonne minute. Je comprenais mais j'avais si mal au fond, j'étais si proche de lui tout en sachant que c'était la dernière fois que nous échangions un geste si tendre. Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues, je le voulais rien qu'à moi et désormais je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi mais cette peste nous empêcher de nous aimer. En ce sens, je ne tenterais plus rien pour le récupérer car à cause de moi Alice… ma sœur… avait souffert. Il glissa ses pouces sur chacune de mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes puis pour finir il déposa un petit baiser doux sur le bout de mon nez. Après s'être assuré que nous n'allions pas recraquer, nous sortîmes de notre cocon puis surtout de la forêt pour rejoindre les autres. Il était 18h00 déjà. Alex couru vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Ma douce, tu m'as manquée, tu aurais du me dire où tu allais, je me suis inquiété. Me dit-il entre les baisers qu'il me donnait. Ces baisers ne me faisaient pas la même sensation qu'auparavant, maintenant que je ne voulais plus rendre l'homme que j'aimais jaloux. Il y était à fond, mais bon fallait que je réponde quelque chose.

-Toi aussi, lui mentis-je. En réalité, il ne m'avait pas manqué une seule seconde. Maintenant il allait falloir que je rompe avec lui.

Il me relâcha et Edward et moi nous eûmes droit à un interrogatoire.

-Comment ça se fait que vous étiez tous les deux ? Questionna Alex.

-Eh bien, on se promenait séparément et on vient de se retrouver la bas sur le sentier de sortie qui menait jusqu'ici. Mentit Edward.

Alice courut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras fort, si fort que j'ai cru manquer d'oxygène.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait t'attaquer Bella. J'ai eu si peur. Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas très loin, il aurait pu t'aider au cas où. Me dit-elle.

-Qui ça ? Crièrent Alex, Charlie et Edward en même temps. Visiblement, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être au courant Mais comment le savaient-ils ? Au moment de cette rencontre étrange, j'étais seule, je n'avais même pas encore retrouvé Edward. Ses paroles confortaient de plus en plus mon idée qu'ils étaient capables de lire dans mes pensées. Alice dû remarquer la boulette qu'elle avait faite.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar dans le quel Bella se faisait attaquer par un … ours pendant ma sieste, ce n'est rien. Lança t elle. Mais promets-moi de ne plus repartir dans la forêt seule, hein ?

Même si les autres étaient dupes moi je ne l'étais pas. Je promis à Alice, elle me cachait bien quelque chose et je repensais alors à tout ce que Jacob m'avait dit sur le fait que les Cullen étaient des vampires. Etait-ce pour cela, que Tanya était dangereuse ? Etait-elle un vampire puissant ? Je devenais complètement paranoïaque. Il fallait que je me calme, il fallait que je casse avec Alex avant ce soir pour éviter d'avoir à passer la nuit sous la même tente que lui. On dina de la même manière qu'à midi, Esmée et moi faisions la cuisine, alors qu'Alice et Rose la vaisselle. Après Dîner je proposai à Alex :

-Alex ? On va se balader ? Lui dis-je.

-Si tu veux mais il va bientôt faire nuit. Me précisa t-il.

-On n'en aura pas pour longtemps. Tentais-je.

-Ok, je t'accompagne princesse. Me souri t-il.

Si tu savais ce que je vais te dire, tu ne sourirais plus tant, pensais-je. Garce jusqu'au bout que j'étais. Il me prit par la main et nous avancions sur le même sentier qu'Edward et moi avions emprunté tout à l'heure. Cependant nous ne nous éloignons pas trop. Un arbre était couché au milieu du sentier. Bizarre tout à l'heure je suis presque sûr qu'il n'était pas là… A moins que ce n'étais pas le même sentier ? Après tout c'étais possible avec mon sens de l'orientation. Il m'invita à m'y asseoir, ce que je fis.


	18. La rupture…

La rupture…

.

Nous étions assis là dans un silence qui commençait à devenir pesant. Il fallait que je me lance mais j'allais lui faire tellement de mal. J'hésitai tellement qu'il prit la parole.

-Bella, je t'aime. Me lança t-il.

-… Je ne répondis rien, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Il allait super mal réagir, je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir lui qui était si gentil.

-Tu ne dis rien ? S'étonna t-il.

-Ce soir je ne dormirais pas avec toi sous la tente. Lui avouais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envi de moi ? Me questionna t-il.

-Alex tu es très gentil, mais seulement je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Lui dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, moi non plus je rigolais je ne t'aime pas. On peut quand même s'amuser, y a pas de mal à se faire du bien. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Non, il ne se passera rien entre nous ce soir désolé puis il ne se passera plus rien du tout. C'est fini Alex je suis désolé. M'excusais-je.

-C'est à cause de lui c'est ça ? Il t'aurait invité dans sa tente la tu aurais accourue, tu n'aurais pas fait ta sainte hein,… ? Me cria t-il dessus.

-Non, ça na rien avoir avec lui. Mentis-je.

Il se mit debout face à moi, il me dominait de sa hauteur. Il me saisit par le bras fermement et m'obligea à lui faire face en me relevant. Il serrer mon bras de plus en plus fort.

-Lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! Lui hurlais-je.

Il n'en fit rien et au lieu de me lâcher, il me bouscula violement contre un arbre en me maintenant cette fois par la gorge qu'il serrait.

-Tu crois que tu peux m'allumer comme ça et te défiler ? Hein ? Me hurla t-il dessus juste avant qu'il ne me lèche le visage, sa langue allait de la commissure de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Laisse moi tranquille, Alex tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Hurlais-je aussi fort que possible.

-Tu m'as bien chauffé, maintenant il va falloir que tu t'occupe de moi convenablement. Me dit-il en posant sa main qui ne tenait pas ma gorge sur le haut de ma cuisse. Il souriant sadiquement.

Voilà bravo, j'avais tout gagné, de jouer ave lui pour rendre Edward jaloux, finalement c'est lui qui allait jouer avec moi, vu comment c'était partit j'étais presque sûr qu'il allait me violer. Non, je devais faire un cauchemar, non ce n'était pas possible, j'hurlais à l'aide de toutes les forces que je pouvais.

-Au secours, A l'aide aidez-moi. Criais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Maintenant que ton copain nous regarde plus tu n'es plus aussi chaude hein. Me cria t-il. Tu va te taire oui, où je devrais te faire du mal pour que tu te taises. Il me jeta brusquement contre le sol et ma tête percuta une pierre, je saigné de la tête abondamment, une douleur intense me tirailler dans le crâne. Lui s'installa à califourchon sur moi.

-Je t'en supplie Alex, on n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là. Le suppliais-je. Laisse-moi partir, stp … Pleurais-je.

Il sortit de sa poche un couteau, qu'il déplia. Il le brandissait près de mon visage, il glissait la lame sur ma joue en me disant.

-Je t'ai dis de te taire, t'as pas compris, sal*** ? Me prévint-il. Sur cette dernière parole, il déchira mon haut et mon soutien-gorge à l'aide de son canif.

Ma poitrine était à présent à découvert devant lui, il déposa son couteau par terre, à côté de moi et plaça une main sur ma mâchoire tandis qu'il voulait me caresser les seins avec l'autre. Je me débattais très fermement, je repoussais sa main mais rien n'y faisait il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, on aurait dit de la pierre… Il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi, je ne cessais de me débattre encore et encore, je pleurais, j'étais très effrayée, il allait me … Non ce n'était pas possible, personne ne venait m'aider, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin. Je me débattais tellement que ce violeur me ruais de coups pour essayer de me calmer et pouvoir faire son affaire tranquillement. Mais soudain, il fut soulevé de sur moi et balancé contre un arbre. Je ne voyais pas qui avait fait ça, mais cette personne avait beaucoup de force, ça j'en étais sûr. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever, ce que je ne réussis pas à faire tant j'avais mal à la tête. Mais soudain j'entendis la voix de cette personne, celle qui m'avait aidée.

-Mais tu es fou ? Alex, on a une mission à accomplir, le maître la veut en entière, alors ne la touche pas, il s'en occupera lui-même. Dit cette voix sur un ton ferme.

-Josh, elle sera toujours entière, elle ne sera juste plus …vierge… Rigola Alex.

C'était donc Josh et Alex, les traîtres…leur maître ? Une mission à accomplir ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire, je devenais folle, ceci était peut être dû au coup que j'avais reçu sur la tête… Oui, c'était l'explication la plus censée, j'avais pris un bon coup, je en pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais, c'étais le fruit de mon imagination. J'entendais d'autres voix au loin je cru reconnaître Rose et Alice qui appelait mon nom ainsi que celui d'Alex. Je n'eu pas le temps d'attendre si c'était encore le fruit de mon imagination qu'un de mes deux bourreaux me souleva, il se plaça derrière moi. Il m'emmena non loin de là, derrière un buisson. Il me tenait fermement par le ventre et son autre main était plaquait sur ma bouche. Je l'entendis dire, alors que les voix se rapprochaient :

-Josh, efface nos odeurs. Vite. Chuchota Alex.

J'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux, je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passer je me débattais mais rien à faire il était vraiment trop fort. Je regardais autour de moi, si je ne pouvais rien tenter, ne serait-ce qu'un petit truc pour faire du bruit et leur signaler que je suis là. Je vis alors une pierre assez grosse, il suffisait que je tende la jambe et que je frappe dedans pour la faire rouler et signaler notre présence. C'est la que je vis les filles arrivaient, elles savaient que nous avions été ici dû au traces de bagarres.

-Oh, non mon dieu, pas ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire combien je l'aime. Paniquait Alice.

-Non, non Alice calme toi elle n'est pas seule elle est avec Alex, où qu'ils se trouvent ils sont ensemble ça va aller, Alex est costaud, il sera se défendre et protéger Bella. Essaya de la rassurer Rosalie.

Je voyais toute la scène d'où j'étais mes bourreaux ne bouger pas, mais si Rose savait à quel point elle se trompait, à quel point il ne me protégeait pas mais plutôt à quel point il allait me tuer…. Je décidai alors d'agir, mais je devais agir vite, j'élançais ma jambe en direction de la pierre quand soudain elle se déplaça toute seule dans la main de Josh, il faisait non de la tête. Au nom, elles ne seraient jamais que j'étais là mon Dieu. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par une voix d'homme qui arrivait, cette voix, celle que je reconnaitrai entre mille, sa voix à lui, à mon ange.

-Rose, Alice qu'est ce qu'il y a…Les questionna t-il.

-Ils étaient là regarde il y a des signes de bagarre. Dit Alice.

-Tu es sûre, je ne reconnais pas l'odeur de Bella. S'intrigua t-il. Quoi comment ça mon odeur ? Comment pouvait-il sentir la où j'étais passé c'étais insensé.

-Edward, dans ma vision elle se faisait bien attaquer ici, j'y mettrai ma main au feu. Déclara Alice. Et de toute évidence vu les traces … Quoi des visions ? Ho, ma tête avait cogné sévère mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas m'imaginer tout ça, toute cette discussion.

-Tu as vu qui l'a attaquée ? Et que faisait l'autre ? Hurla Edward.

-Non, je n'ai rien vu d'autre Edward je suis désolé je ne sais pas, peut être que tu peux les localiser par les pensées d'Alex. Lança t elle à Edward. Quoi ? Localiser par les pensées ? Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées ? Peut être m'entendrait-il alors.

-Non, je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées. Dit-il.

-Oui, mais celles d'Alex ? Questionna Rose.

-Celle d'Alex, non plus comme celle de Bella. J'aurais du m'en douter, il me bloquait ses pensées, il savait exactement comment faire, il a toujours su qui nous étions, oh mon dieu, ma Bella et seule avec lui, il faut faire vite, il faut qu'on la retrouve, elle est en grand danger… Sanglota Edward.

-Calme toi, Edward la panique ne nous aidera pas, je ne comprends pas bien…

Quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les miennes, étais-je normal ? Sans plus réfléchir, j'eu une idée. J'attrapai alors ma chaussure, l'enleva à toute vitesse et la balançais aussi fort que je pouvais, ce qui fit du bruit et attira le regard des Cullen dans ma direction. Je les vis se déplacer à une vitesse ahurissante mais j'avais l'impression que mes bourreaux se déplaçaient encore plus vite, il me tirait en arrière et j'essayais toujours de me débattre quand l'un deux me mit une gifle monumentale ce qui me fit sombrer.

Je me réveillais quelques minutes plus tard, il me semble, j'étais enserré par quelque chose, j'étais assise sur une chaise, les mains liés derrière le dos, les pieds liés également, une corde était nouée autour de moi et du dossier de la chaise. L'un d'eux, je ne vis pas lequel me lança un seau d'eau glacé en pleine figure pour que j'ouvre les yeux. Je vis que j'étais dans une cabane abandonné au milieu des bois, elle était assez grande quand même mais néanmoins très délabrés. Mon corps à moitié dénudé était glacé à présent, j'avais froid, j'avais peur, je tremblais de tout mon corps. Ils me fixaient intensément tous les deux, puis Alex prit la parole :

-Je suis sûr que tu te demandes ce que tu fais là, n'est ce pas ? Et pourquoi toi ? Me questionna t-il.

-… Je ne répondais pas.

-Quand on te cause la moindre des politesses c'est de répondre. Et de plus ça risque d'être long, donc ce serait plus sympa de discuter un peu. Repris Josh.

-Oui,… Réussis-je à prononcé malgré la peur, les larmes, le froid.

-Bien tu vois Bella, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, mais plutôt avec ton copain vois-tu. Me dit Josh.

-Mais je ne comprends pas …balbutiais-je.

-Fais pas semblant Bella, je déteste qu'on se fiche de moi, ça me rend incontrôlable, tu vois ? Dit Alex en désignant de ses doigts ma poitrine dénudée.

-Je…je ne sais rien, je le jure… Suppliais-je.

-Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Me dit-il en me donnant une paire de gifles assez fortes mais pas assez pour me faire sombrer dans l'inconscience

-Après tout, peut être qu'elle a raison, peut être qu'elle ne sait rien, il lui a peut être caché son secret, ce qui serait légitime. Lui expliqua Josh.

-Très bien dans ce cas… Répondit-il à son frère en s'approchant de nouveau de moi. Tu sais ce mec Bella, ton copain n'est pas n'importe qui… A chaque instant, il ne désire qu'une chose…te tuer, te vider de ton sang, te boire serrait pour lui une pure jouissance… mais j'avoue que je le comprends, à chaque fois que tu es prêt de moi ton sang exquis qui court dans tes veines me donne envi de planter mes dents dans ton cou, sur ta jugulaire… M'avoua t il en m'agrippant par les cheveux pour faire basculer ma tête sur la gauche, il m'embrassa dans le coup. Cela m'écœurais au plus haut point, mais il venait de m'avouer en quelque sorte qu'Edward était un vampire, mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait envi de me tuer, il m'aimer, il me l'avait encore dit tout à l'heure. Alex reprit : Je sais Bella, c'est dur à croire mais parfois notre nature domine l'amour… Et oui c'est bel et bien un vampire comme toute sa famille et… nous. Mais lui est très puissant et notre maître le veut à ses côtés.

-Comment … J'eu pas le temps de finir.

-Bella petite idiote, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je me serais intéressé à toi sans raison… Juste pour le plaisir… Oui celui de te voir souffrir… mais malheureusement mon maître à besoin de ton aide donc tu va être gentille et coopérer… Josh ne parlait pas beaucoup lui.

-Pourquoi ? Osais-je toujours aussi apeuré.

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais nous devions te capturer, et attendre qu'il arrive. C'est donc ce que nous faisons. Comme il vient d'assez loin, tu devais peut être dormir Bella. M'annonça ce dernier.

Je ne répondis pas, il fallait que j'essaie de sortir d'ici, il le fallait avant que ce maître arrive. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me défaire de ces cordages mais rien n'y faisait, je réussissais tout au lus a me brûler la peau avec le frottement des cordes, c'en était trop, la douleur devenait tellement insupportable que je dû me calmer et me tenir tranquille. Je regardais par la fenêtre quand j'aperçu le loup qui m'avait indiqué le chemin pour rejoindre Edward plutôt dans la journée. Il m'avait bien vu, j'en étais sûre. Peut être allait-il encore m'aider… Je l'espérais en tout cas quand je le vis faire demi-tour et repartir en plein milieu de la forêt. Je pensais fort au fond de moi en espérant que peut être il m'entendrait. Reviens stp… ne me laisse pas là, ils vont me tuer stp… Mais il n'en fit rien. J'étais seule, abandonnée de tous, je n'avais plus d'espoir… Les larmes redoublèrent, j'éclatais en sanglots à présent.


	19. La monnaie d'échange…

_**La monnaie d'échange…**_

.

J'étais ligotée sur cette chaise, dans cette cabane depuis près d'une heure maintenant, les liens qui me tenaient commencés réellement à me faire mal. Les deux bourreaux ne m'adressaient plus la parole à présent toute la cabane était calme. En cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie…celle de me réveiller, je devais faire cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Je m'encourageais à me réveiller. Aller Bella ouvre tes yeux bon sang, réveille-toi, il va être l'heure d'aller au lycée, tu vas retrouver Alex pour rendre jaloux Edward, aller… J'avais beau me concentrer, rien n'y faisait, je ne me réveillais pas… Mais d'un coup je vis la porte de la cabane se fendre en deux et Edward entrer avec le loup. Il ne m'avait donc pas laissé, il était allé chercher Edward, celui que j'aimais, mais celui qui avait envi de me tuer aussi, de plus je saignée dû au coup à la tête et au lien qui me déchirait la peau. Je regardais la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Edward s'inquiétait pour moi, cela se voyait même s'il avait l'air très énervé.

-Relâchez-la. Ordonna t-il très froidement.

-Tiens Edward, te voilà. Il ne manque plus qu'une personne et la fête pourra commencer. S'esclaffa Josh fier de lui.

-Elle n'y est pour rien, laissez la partir. Il criait à présent.

-Non, on a besoin d'elle… Dit fermement Alex.

-Pourquoi ? Laissez la, prenez-moi à sa place. Dit il suppliant.

-Pourquoi ? Eh bien, elle est la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour toi … et notre maître a besoin d'une jolie fleur comme ça pour assouvir tout ses désirs…mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider. Déclara Alex.

-Très bien, dans ce cas se sera par la force. Annonça Edward.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du loup, j'étais sûr qu'ils communiquaient cependant je ne savais pas comment. Et la je vis Edward et la bête sautaient en même temps sur chacun de mes deux tortionnaires. Ils se battaient à présent tout autour de moi tandis que moi, j'étais toujours ligotée au milieu sur cette chaise. Je ne voyais plus Edward et Alex se battre à présent. En revanche devant mes yeux le loup se déchainait sur Josh, il grognait, lui arracher des parcelles de chaire, il était très féroce, toute la gentillesse que j'avais vu dans ses yeux plutôt dans la journée avait disparu. Le spectacle qu'ils m'offraient était horrible, j'en avais la nausée, je fermais les yeux puis me rappela que derrière moi Edward et l'autre imbécile se battaient. Ho non pourvu, qu'il n'arrive rien à Edward, j'avais à présent peur, je n'avais plus peur de me faire tuer mais j'avais peur de le perdre. J'essayais de tourner la tête vers l'arrière pour voir ce qui se passé. C'est alors que j'entendis Edward hurler :

-Non, Bella, non …

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que d'un seul coup je fus projeté à travers la pièce. Malheureusement, j'étais toujours ligoté à cette chaise, j'avais à présent mal un peu partout, je devais avoir de sacré contusion. Mais au moins je voyais à présent, les deux bagarres qui se déroulaient non loin de là. Je vis le loup finir de dépiauter les restes de Josh, tandis qu'Edward n'avait plus le dessus. Alex le maintenant fermement au sol et le ruait de coup, il lui jetait des coups de pieds, lui lançait des coups de poing. Désormais, j'avais si peur, je pleurais, ce spectacle était encore pire que le précédent, j'hurlais :

-Non, Edward ne te laisse pas faire, reprend le dessus… Laisse-le espèce de sal**, pense à moi, pense à nous Edward, Je t'aime… L'encourageais-je.

Je le vis alors se relever brusquement et l'assenait de coup à son tour. Le loup partit en laissant les dégâts qu'il avait faits ici. Mais soudain, un homme passa la porte et courant vers moi.

-Bella, Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Paniqua t-il en me détachant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu …. ? Je n'eu pas le temps de finir.

-Chut, s'est rien Bella, c'est fini….ma puce. Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je me souvins alors qu'Edward était toujours en train de se battre avec cet abrutit. Je criai, les larmes aux yeux:

-Edward, il faut qu'on l'aide, … Commençais-je.

-Non, Jacob fait la sortir d'ici, emmène-la vite… Me coupa Edward, alors qu'il continuait à se battre.

-Non, je veux rester avec toi, il est hors de question que je te laisse… Lui lançais-je.

-Viens Bella, ça va aller, Edward va s'en sortir… Tenta de me convaincre Jake.

-Non. Décrétais-je ahurie, comme si j'allais abandonner Edward ici.

Pendant ce temps, la bagarre continuait à se dérouler sous mes yeux, Alex avait approché dangereusement ses dents de la gorge d'Edward. Pour le repousser, ce dernier lui jeta un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fit valser à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Durant cette courte séparation des deux, Edward ordonna à Jacob :

-Protège la Jake, retiens-la… Puis l'autre lui ressauta dessus.

-Jake, laisse-moi aller l'aider stp ? Le suppliais-je.

-Non, il se débrouille très bien tout seul ne t'inquiète pas Bella. De plus tu ne pourras rien contre lui. Me rassura t-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Alors vas-y-toi. Lui crachais-je.

-Non, reste avec elle … Reprit Edward.

Le combat dura encore pendant près de 2 minutes quand je vis Edward arrachait la tête d'Alex à main nue. Avait-il lui aussi tant de force que ça ? Il faudrait qu'on éclaircisse cette histoire un peu plus tard. Il sortit alors un briquet de sa poche et enflamma les deux corps. Je m'apprêtais à courir vers lui, dans ses bras quand il s'empressa.

-Non, Bella, ne t'approche pas de moi, reste avec Jake…

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que … Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Non, Jake protège là… Ne me laisse pas approcher sous aucun prétexte, arrête-moi par n'importe quel moyen… Bella soit sage, s'il te plaît. Me dit-il l'air suppliant.

-Je ne comprends pas… Décrétais-je ahurie, quoi ? Que venait-il de dire ? Ne me laisse pas approcher sous aucun prétexte, arrête-moi par n'importe quel moyen… Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? J'essayais de me sortir des bras de Jake pour aller quand même le rejoindre.

-Bella tiens toi tranquille, je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal… Je ne le supporterais pas… Me dit-il l'air triste et déçu de lui.

-Alors il avait raison, hein ? Tu es un vampire et tu veux me tuer ? Lui hurlais-je.

-Oui, Bella et maintenant plus que d'habitude, le sang qui perle dans tes cheveux est la seule chose qui m'attire chez toi en cet instant, voilà pourquoi tu dois rester avec Jacob… Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois, s'il te plaît. Il avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Je vais sortir d'ici et allait chasser, ça ira mieux tout l'heure. Jake va t'emmenai rejoindre les autres.

-Mais tu ne peux pas vouloir me tuer, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Pleurais-je.

-Oui, je t'aime, comme tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer mais en cet instant le monstre qui sommeillait en moi domine. Je te rejoins plus tard, je t'en prie part avec lui. Me supplia t-il.

-… Je ne répondis rien. Je pleurais d'une part de soulagement, mais d'autre j'avais peur de le perdre.

-Aller vient Bella, c'est fini maintenant. Me dit Jacob en m'entraînant par les épaules.

Je m'exécutais lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la cabane.

-Personne ne sortira d'ici. Déclara l'homme. Il était très grand, bien plus qu'Edward ou que Jacob, il avait dans les 25 ans, il était brun aux yeux rouges mais surtout très musclé.

-Laisse-les partir Félix. C'est moi que tu veux. Ordonna Edward.

-Euh, en fait c'était mon idée première, mais comme tu as disséminé mes … protégés, je dois te prendre les tiens pour que se soit équitable. Enfin avant, je jouerais bien avec la petite, elle est si …désirable, hum… Ria t-il.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Dit-il fermement.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas écouté Edward, je vis Jacob voler au travers de la pièce pour aller s'abattre sur un des piliers qui soutenait cette vieille cabane, ce qui fit effondrer ce poteau et par la même occasion une partie du toit directement sur Jacob qui était inconscient à présent. Je me retrouvais donc sans protection face à cet homme tant dis qu'Edward se trouvait un peu plus loin.

-T'a pas intérêt… Je t'interdis de la toucher … Arrête de penser à ça … Lui hurlais Edward en venant se placer devant moi. Il était dos à moi, ma poitrine toujours dénudée était collée à lui, il reculait doucement, me forçant par la même occasion à reculer moi aussi. Il avait élancé son bras droit vers l'arrière et maintenait ma taille pour que je reste le plus collé à lui. Je passai alors mon bras gauche autour de son ventre et agrippa son t-shirt. Je nichais ma tête dans son dos et respirais son odeur.

-Ce que c'est touchant, je vais presque pleurer, … Se moqua t-il. Rejoins-moi Edward et sa mort serra rapide, elle n'aura pas le temps de souffrir. Dit-il. Je serrais un peu plus l'abdomen de l'homme que j'aimais.

-Pourquoi Aro n'est-il pas venu lui-même ? Demanda Edward.

-Tu ne comprends dont pas ? J'ai besoin de toi pour éliminer les Volturi pour qu'on puisse régner sur le monde des vampires.

-Tu n'y pense pas, sérieusement ? Aro va te liquider, quand il va apprendre que tu joues à un double jeu… Lui dit-Edward. Il avait l'air de bien le connaître et de connaître cet Aro.

-Pas si tu es avec moi. Tu es bien plus puissant que tu ne l'imagine, c'est pour ça que Aro te veut dans ses rangs, … Essaya t-il de convaincre mon amour.

-Rêve, jamais je ne te rejoindrais, jamais je ne rejoindrais les Volturi, maintenant va t-en… Laisse-nous. Lui cracha Edward en me tenant toujours par la taille.

-Edward, je ne suis pas sûr que tu saisisses tout à fait, tu n'as pas le choix moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs immenses. A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles, que ma main qui accrochait le ventre d'Edward se mit à me bruler, à me bruler si fort que je dû lâcher prise. Dès que mon bras fut écarté d'Edward, ce dernier s'envola à l'instar de Jacob tout à l'heure mais dans le pilier opposé à celui de Jacob. Je me retrouvais encore une fois seule devant c'est homme abjecte. Il me détaillait comme si j'étais … une proie. Je ne sais comment Edward était conscient mais ne bouger pas il était comme retenu par une force invisible qui le forçait à regarder ce qui se passé devant ses yeux. Ce Félix s'approcha de moi est posa ses mains sur mon visage. Il commençait à me caresser les cheveux en étendant ses caresses jusqu'à mon cou. Il passait ses doigts sur mes lèvres, sur mes paupières… J'étais tétanisée, j'avais si peur, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

-Ton copain n'est pas très coopératif douce enfant, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir lui donner un peu de motivation… Murmura t-il dans mon oreille. Je sentais son souffle non loin, puis il glissa sa langue sur mon oreille. Il m'entraîna au milieu de la salle et m'enchaîna les poignets autour d'une poutre, mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre, mais il était si grand qu'il était à la même hauteur que moi. Les chaînes me déchiraient les poignées surtout celui qui avait été brulé pour que je me détache d'Edward. Je ne voyais plus ni Edward, ni Jake. En revanche, j'entendis très bien ce que disait Edward.

- Laisse la sale fils de p***, ne touche pas à un seul de ses cheveux où je te tuerais. Cracha t-il sur un ton qui se voulait plus que hargneux.

-Tout dépend de toi mon cher ami, il te suffit de dire un mot pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, bien sûr ça ne lui évitera pas la mort… Il était fier de lui, en gros quoi qu'Edward fasse j'allais mourir. Au moins, j'aurais apprise qu'il m'aimait avant de mourir, … Je pleurais à présent les larmes roulaient sur ma joue. Je vis Jacob qui était réveillé mais il était retenu comme Edward.

-Je te rejoins à condition que tu les laisses partir… sans leur faire plus de mal. Suppliât-il

-Non, Edward, ne te laisse pas corrompre, pense à ta famille, ils ont besoin de toi, laisse-moi ici et part loin… Lui criais-je.

-Ferme-là, toi, insignifiante petite humaine. Me cracha-t-il en me donnant une grosse gifle. Et toi tu n'es pas en position de négocier. En regardant Edward.

-Il est hors de questions que je te laisse là mon ange, tiens bon, je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir, mais on va y arrivé je te le promets. Essaya t-il de me rassurer.

-Ha oui ? Et comment tu vas t'y prendre hein ? Je serais curieux de le savoir… Mais en attendant si tu veux bien, je vais continuer à jouer avec ta copine… Il avait un regard sadique qui en disant long.

C'est alors que je le vis arracher la chaussure qui me restait, ainsi que ma chaussette. Puis sortir de sa poche un sécateur. Oh non, qu'est ce qu'il allait faire mon dieu, non pas ça, il ne pouvait pas, … Je paniquais de plus en plus et pleurais si fort… Je m'attendais au pire, je me préparais mentalement à souffrir … Il entrouvrit alors sa cisaille et la fit glisser sur mon petit orteil. Je sentais à présent la lame métallisé, froide sur ma peau, mon souffle était de plus en plus saccadé, j'avais vraiment du mal à respirer. J'entendis alors Jacob :

-Dis-lui oui, sangsue, par pitié si tu aimes Bella, accepte, je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas lui faire ça… Pleurais Jacob.

-Voilà une personne censée ici, tu devrais écouter ton ami, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre… Reprit ce cinglé en enlevant les lames qui bordaient mon orteil. Je te laisse une dernière chance Edward. Dit-il en commençant à me caresser a des endroits osés, il en profitait un maximum avec ma poitrine dénudée.

C'est alors que tout se passa très vite, sans que je ne sache comment, je vis le loup de tout à l'heure lui sauter dessus et au même moment ce type éclata en mille morceaux. Le loup déchiquetait ses restes pendant qu'Edward allumait un nouveau feu pour faire cramer les morceaux. Il se précipita ensuite vers moi pour me détacher, il me libéra les poignets et je faillis retomber au sol quand il me prit dans ses bras. Il me posa ensuite doucement et passa sa veste, qu'il aboutonna autour de mon torse. J'étais saine et sauve, il était sain et sauf, et Jake ? Je le cherchai des yeux mais il n'était plus là. Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Oh non pas lui, pas mon meilleur ami… Il ne restait que le loup…que le loup qui d'un coup devint… Jacob. Quoi Jacob était un loup ? Je me remémorais à présent toutes nos discussions et me souvins qu'en effet, il avait fait mention parfois au faite que les indiens de sa réserve descendraient des loups. Certes j'étais surprise mais plus rien ne pouvais m'étonner après des vampires, pourquoi pas des loups… Enfin on aurait le temps d'en parler plus tard. Je me rappelais de tout à l'heure avant que Félix arrive, du fait qu'Edward avait envi de me tuer. Je voulus donc me diriger vers Jacob quand Edward me retint par la taille et me mis face à lui. Il m'enlaça très fort, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Il voulait me tuer tout à l'heure… Il dû le comprendre car m'expliqua :

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… J'ai cru mourir chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur toi… Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça… Etre loin de toi, plus jamais … Tu comprends mon bébé ? M'avoua t-il les larmes aux yeux. Il avait son front collé au mien et ses mains placées de chaque côté de ma tête. Il maintenait ainsi ma tête contre la sienne.

-Tu n'as plus envi de me tuer alors ? Le questionnais-je, dans le même état que lui.

-Je me contrôle, ton sang me fait toujours envi mais ta vie est bien trop précieuse à mes yeux… Se justifia t-il en me relâchant la tête mais en me serrant contre son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. On entendit un raclement de gorge ce qui me rappela que Jake était là.

-Oh, Jake, tu n'as rien lui demandais-je en me détachant de l'étreinte d'Edward et en courant dans ses bras.

- Non, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas mais toi tu dois voir un médecin, t'es pas au top … Me souria t-il.

-Merci. Lui soufflais-je.

-Ce n'est rien, mais il faut que vous préveniez les autres et que vous rentriez au camp. M'annonça t-il.

-Mais toi tu ne viens pas ? Le questionnais-je.

-Non, Bella, tu sais Charlie ne doit rien savoir de toute cette histoire et …Il n'eu pas finit.

-Bella, les loups et les vampires sont des ennemis naturels donc on ne se supporte pas. Le coupa Edward sur un ton froid.

-OH… Fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

-J'y vais Bella, passe me voir à la réserve quand tu iras mieux. Me dit-il en me faisant un baiser sur la joue. Prend soin d'elle. Ajouta t-il en regardant Edward.

-Ne t'en fait pas mec, j'ai compris la leçon… et Jacob… merci pour tout… Le remercia t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, je l'aime au moins autant que toi … Rétorqua t-il avant d se retourner et de partir.

Je restais seul avec Edward dans cette cabane. Il s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mon dos pour me rapprochait au maximum de son corps. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et sortit son portable pour appeler Alice me semble t-il. Il lui dit que nous étions sain et sauf et que nous rejoignons le campement. C'est alors que je me rappelais que j'avais un père, Charlie il devait s'inquiéter ? Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Comment expliquer la disparition d'Alex ? Comment ce Félix avait-il éclaté ? Edward vampire ? Jacob loup ? Les Volturi ? Tant de questions qui allaient bientôt trouver des réponses.


	20. Piégés jusqu'au bout …

_**Piégés jusqu'au bout …**_

.

Edward me tira de mes pensées :

-Viens Bella, il ne faut pas rester là, c'est dangereux. Me dit-il en m'entraînant vers le seuil de la porte.

A peine eu t-il le temps de dire ça que je le vis sauter sur moi, me projetant au sol, il était au dessus de moi mais sans m'écraser, il se retenait sur ses mains, pour ne pas s'affaler sur moi. Je me demandais ce qui lui prenait. A peine le temps de le penser et j'avais la réponse à ma question, toute le reste de la cabane s'effondra sur nous. J'avais porté automatiquement mes mains sur ma tête mais je m'aperçu que cela était inutile puisque Edward s'était placé ainsi au dessus de moi pour me protéger. Une fois l'éboulement terminé, il s'empressa :

-Bella, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Il me regardait de ses yeux apeurés mais toujours aussi dorés, aussi beaux, je me perdais dans son regard.

-… Je perdais mes moyens je ne pouvais pas lui répondre.

-Bella ? Parle-moi … Dit quelque chose je t'en prie… Paniqua t-il.

-Oui, oui ça va. Balbutiais-je.

-Tu m'as fait peur. Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Il avait maintenant l'air rassuré. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici maintenant, accroche toi à moi et ne me lâche pas, d'accord ? Sous aucuns prétextes. Me fit-il acquiesçait, il me connaissait bien, il savait que je faisais souvent le contraire de ce qu'il attendait de moi.

-Promis. Lui jurais-je. Mais comment veux-tu que je m'accroche ? Le questionnais-je en essayant de mettre mes bras autour de son cou. Je m'aperçu alors qu'on était complètement ensevelie.

-J'avais pas pensé à ça, mince, Bella je ne sais pas encore comment mais on va sortir de là fait moi confiance. Essaya t-il de me rassurer.

En réalité, j'étais rassurée puisque j'étais avec l'homme de ma vie. Je le voyais réfléchir…

-Tu es fort pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'extirpe pas de là en forçant les graviers. Essayais-je de l'aider.

-Je pourrais si j'étais seul à être coincé ici. Me souria t-il faussement, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était inquiet mais ça se voyait.

-Alors laisse-moi là, je m'en fiche tant que toi tu t'en sors ça me va. Je serais morte pour sauver l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. Tentais-je de le convaincre.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je ne te laisserai pas là, il en est hors de questions, je viens à peine de te retrouver, notre vie ne fait que de commencer… Je te jure que je te tirerai de là. En attendant que je trouve une solution, il est hors de questions que je bouge d'un millimètre. Haussa t-il le ton. Son timbre était sans appel.

-Parce que … si tu bouges… tout s'écroule c'est ça ? Commençais-je à paniquer.

-Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne bougerais pas en revanche toi tu peux bouger un peu donc tu va devoir m'aider… M'annonça t-il.

-Oui je t'écoute. Acceptais-je.

-Ok, alors écoute-moi bien, tu vas fermer tes yeux et rentrer la tête en boule dans mon thorax au maximum. Ta compris pour l'instant. Je secouais la tête pour accepter. Vas-y fais un essai, me demanda t-il. Je m'exécutais. C'est parfait. Maintenant que tu es en position, je veux que tu hisses tes mains jusqu'à mon cou et que tu essaies de déblayer doucement les graviers en grattant juste avec tes doigts pour les faires tomber et que tu puisses te faire une place pour tes mains ok ? Mais vas-y très doucement, une main après l'autre. Tu as bien compris ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, j'ai compris, j'y vais doucement. Acquiesçais-je.

Je m'exécutais, je dégageais petit à petit son cou, j'arrivais peu à peu à glisser ma main, mes phalanges étaient recouvertes à moitié mais elles étaient égratignées par les gravillons, ça me piquait la peau mais je ne devais pas lui montrer que j'avais mal sinon, il m'ordonnerait d'arrêter. Mais je ne sais comment, il s'aperçu de ma petite … dissimulation.

-Bella, tu as mal ? Tu saigne … Me dit-il.

-Non, non ce n'est rien, je ne sens rien du tout. Mentis-je.

Plus le temps avançait, plus mes doigts se rapprochaient de sa peau glacée. Ca y'est je touchais sa nuque à présent, il le sentit très bien.

-Ca y'est j'y suis. Lui annonçais-je.

-Très bien, passe à l'autre main encore plus doucement, ça a fragilisait la stabilité. Tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi. Me rassura t-il.

Je grattais à présent avec ma seconde main, pour arriver au même résultat que précédemment, mais a force de maintenir ma tête dans cette position, elle était toute courbaturée, ce qui m'arrachait un petit soupir de douleur, il s'en rendit compte.

-C'est bientôt fini, ne t'en fais pas. Accroche-toi. Je vais nous extirpais doucement dans un premier temps car tes mains sont en première ligne. Dès que je te saisirai tu enlèveras tes mains, ok ? Tu es prête ? ... J'hochais la tête en signe de oui… A 3, 1,2…3. Annonça t-il.

Et sur le 3, il se souleva légèrement du sol forçant les graviers puis saisi ma taille, signe que je devais le lâcher. Il me maintenait assez fort et je me sentis soulevé très brutalement, à une vitesse effarante, ce qui me fit lever le cœur, je fermais les yeux, j'étais terrifiée mais j'avais confiance en Edward. Une caresse sur mes cheveux et un souffle dans mon oreille me signifiait qu'on était enfin libre.

-C'est fini mon amour, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Oui…je suis un peu sous le choc de tout ce qui s'est passé mais ça va aller. Lui avouais-je.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, se contentant de me serrer dans ses bras, me laissant le temps de m'en remettre. Soudain, la réalité de cette soirée me frappa, on avait souffert mais … ensemble, il m'aimait … il me l'avait prouvé bien assez ce soir,… Il m'avait rassuré, je me sentais en sécurité, il m'avait dit qu'il venait de me retrouver et que NOTRE vie ne fait que de commencer … Il m'avait appelé MON AMOUR… Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Ce que je l'aimais, j'étais bien dans ses bras, pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu mettre fin à cette étreinte. Mais je suppose qu'on devrait se séparer quand même vu qu'il m'avait déjà avoué son amour dans l'après-midi et que le frein à notre relation c'était Tanya… Mais alors je ne comprenais plus rien… Les vampires…les loups… les Volturi… Mon père… Tanya… Lire dans les pensées… Vision… ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de chose à éclaircir. Je me décidai alors à revenir au moment présent pour avoir toutes ces réponses.

-Merci… Balbutiais-je.

-Non, tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella, tout est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé… Me fixa t-il dans les yeux.

-Edward ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui est choisi la mauvaise personne pour … Dis-je honteuse en baissant la tête.

-Je suis fier de toi, tu as été très courageuse. Me dit-il en relevant mon menton pour que mes prunelles croisent ces pupilles dorées. On rentre pour de bon cette fois ? Souria t-il.

-Avec plaisir. Lui répondis-je.

Nous commencions à marcher en direction du camp, j'étais à bout de force, je peinais a tenir sur mes jambes, j'allais m'effondrer sur le sol, quand je sentis deux grands bras musclés me soulever. Un bras tenait ma taille, tandis que l'autre était placé sous mes genoux. Edward me portait comme on porte une mariée. Il me fit un baiser sur le front et me dit :

-Repose-toi, je vais te porter jusqu'au campement.

-Edward, veux-tu bien m'expliquer stp… Tentais-je. Tout … ne m'épargne pas…

-Ok, je suis … enfin nous sommes des …vampires comme tu l'as compris. Commença t-il.

-Je le savais … même si Alice et Rose on niait. Lui avouais-je.

-Comment … Reprit-il.

-Euh…c'est Jake qui me l'a dit… Hésitais-je.

-Bien je vois, je reprends ne me coupe plus stp… Ma famille et moi ne sommes pas comme les autres vampires, on ne se nourrit pas de sang humain, mais de sang animal … M'expliqua t-il.

-Mais tu disais que tu avais envi de mon sang… Le coupais-je, j'avais mes bras enroulés autour de son cou.

-Chut… Me dit-il. … mais le sang humain, nous tente toujours, en particulier le tien me tente, tu dégage une odeur exquise, tu es si…désirable… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me contrôle très bien… donc on se nourrit de nourriture humaine pour donne le change mais ça a un goût répugnant… Nous ne dormons pas… Nous sommes très rapides et très forts… Et certains d'entre nous, on des dons… M'avoua t-il.

-C'est pour ça que tu peux lire dans les pensées ? Questionnais-je. Je l'écoutais avec beaucoup d'attention même si j'étais perdu dans son regard pénétrant.

-Oui, c'est ça mais je…ne peux pas lire dans les tiennes et tu es la seule, ce qui me frustre énormément… Soupira t-il.

-Eh bien, moi ça me rassure… Lui souriais-je. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec ce Félix tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi a-t-il littéralement explosé ? M'intriguais-je.

-J'ai découvert que j'avais un nouveau don… Lorsqu'il t'a touchée, une rage immense m'a envahit et j'ai pensé à comment t'aider de l'endroit où j'étais… et comme tu peux le deviner, j'ai imaginé qu'il … explose. Me dit-il

-Oh… J'espère alors que tu n'imagineras jamais me faire exploser… Balbutiais-je.

-Ne dit pas de sottises, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, tu es toute ma vie … Me rassura t-il. Alice a des visions du futur, elle t'a vue te faire attaquer mais elle n'avait pas vu que c'était l'autre abruti… Quand à Jasper, il peut ressentir et modifier les émotions des gens… Reprit-il. En ce qui concerne les … loups et ton… ami Jacob, bien ce sont nos ennemis jurés. Ils sont loups de génération en génération, leur but est de protéger les humains des vampires, mais nous, nous avons signé un traité avec les ancêtres, en particulier avec l'arrière grand père de Jacob, ils ont vu que nous ne touchions pas aux humains donc ils nous ont laissé la vie sauve à condition que jamais on ne s'aventure sur leur terre, et qu'on ne morde aucun humain… Sinon le pacte serait rompu… C'est plus clair maintenant ? Me demanda t-il pour voir si j'avais bien suivi.

-Oui, ça oui, mais les Volturi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Eux ce sont une famille …royale en quelque sorte, il règne sur le monde des vampires, ils surveillent, au moindre problème, ils agissent en conséquence. Ils ont des pouvoirs immenses, et Félix était l'un des leurs mais il a voulut se retourner contre eux, il pensait que j'étais un des seuls assez puissant pour l'aider… M'expliqua t-il.

-Comment est-ce que toi tu es devenu vampire… M'intriguais-je.

-Carlisle m'a mordu en 1918 … J'allais mourir de la grippe espagnole mais il m'a transformé pour me sauver… Et c'est tant mieux au final, je l''ai regretté pendant longtemps mais s'il ne m'avait pas … enfin, je ne t'aurai jamais connu et je serrai passé à côté de la plus belle chose qui m'ai été donné de voir. Me fixa t-il en souriant. Je rougissais et me mordillait la lèvre inférieure. J'étais si bien dans ses bras là, j'étais si près de son visage que je n'avais qu'une seule envi c'était de l'embrasser tendrement, l'appel de ses lèvres se faisait de plus en plus puissant mais non, je ne devais pas, pas maintenant, il restait d'autre point à éclaircir.

-Et pour mon père … Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, Edward ? Qu'allons-nous lui raconter ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Alors bah on va lui dire une partie de la vérité, tu te baladais avec Alex, il a tentait de … enfin tu vois…d'abuser de toi… Je suis arrivé, il s'est enfuit…. Ca te va ? Je pense que ton père va nous croire. M'annonça t-il.

-Oui, j'ai confiance en toi. Et pour nous deux ? Osais-je.

-Comment ça ? Il avait l'air surpris.

-Il est évident qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, on ne peut plus faire comme si de rien était. Lui avouais-je.

-On arrive au campement, on en parlera plus tard. Me dit-il comme si il n'avait pas envi de me répondre, j'avais compris ça ne changer rien tant que cette Tanya serait là … Sur cette pensée mon cœur se déchira…


	21. Une nuit au paradis …

_**Une nuit au paradis …**_

.

Edward me déposa par terre à mon grand regret, j'aurai voulu rester dans ses bras pour le reste de ma vie. Tout le monde nous sauta dessus, en particulier mon père. Il était inquiet cela se voyait. Il avait les traits tirés.

-Bella, Bella ça va ? Cria t-il.

-Oui, oui papa je vais bien, regarde j'ai juste quelques égratignures. Essayais-je de le rassurer et le serrant dans mes bras.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé bon sang ? Bella, j'ai eu si peur ...Il avait l'air en colère, pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas …

-Papa, calme toi je vais tout expliquer mais calme toi d'abord d'accord ? Tentais-je.

-Quoi me calmer, non mais je suis incapable de protéger ma fille, de la surveiller, je suis un mauvais père… et je devrais me calmer… Il avait l'air très irrité.

-Non, papa tu n'es pas un mauvais père du tout, rien n'est de ta faute, et tu sais que je suis une tête de mule donc j'aurai quand même quitté le campement même si tu me surveillais et de plus c'est moi qui est fait le mauvais choix de petit ami, pas toi… donc maintenant ça suffit Charlie. M'emportais-je. Le fait de crier et de l'appeler Charlie l'avait décontenancé je le voyais, il ne bougeait plus, il avait la bouche entre ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Je décidai de le secouer un peu. Papa, papa, regarde-moi, je vais bien, alors ne t'en veux pas. Je le vis se ressaisir.

-Oui, oui excuse-moi chérie, je suis content que tu n'ai rien. Se calma t-il.

-Je préfère ça. Lui souriais-je. Viens t'asseoir par là, je vais t'expliquer.

On partit s'asseoir près du feu, j'étais assise à coté de mon père tandis que Carlisle s'approchait de moi.

-Pendant que tu parles avec ton père, je vais te soigner si tu veux bien ? Me demanda t-il hésitant.

J'acceptais et dis à mon père ce qu'on avait convenu avec Edward un peu plus tôt. Carlisle finit de me soigner et m'assura que mes blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Edward était assit en face et ne disait rien, je lui jetais des regards mais il détournait la tête, tout recommencé, il ne me calculait plus de nouveau … Tout d'un coup je me surpris à penser qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'il me laisse me faire tuer plutôt que de me laisser espérer… En y repensant, je sentis mes yeux me piquer, les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à émerger… Je ne pouvais pas craquer devant tout le monde, je feignais donc d'être fatiguer.

-Je vais aller dans ma tante, je suis exténuée. Mentis-je.

-Ok chérie, je vais veiller pour être sûr que personne ne vienne t'importuner et dès demain je partirais à la recherche de cet Alex, il va payer pour ce qu'il essayé de te faire. M'annonça t-il.

-D'accord bonne nuit tout le monde. Dis-je.

Je fis un baiser à mon père avant d'entrer dans ma tente où j'éclatais en sanglots. Je mordais dans mon duvet dans l'espoir que personne n'entende mes cris de détresses. Cela faisait une bonne demi heure que je pleurais, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'étais à présent allongée sur le ventre, la tête enfoncé dans mon coussin de duvet pour étouffer mes pleurs. J'entendis alors le zip de ma tente s'ouvrir, de toute évidence quelqu'un m'avait entendu, à mon grand regret. Mais je ne relevais pas la tête, je ne savais donc pas qui était entré dans mon abris. Malgré ma détermination à ne pas parler à cette personne, je la sentis s'installer au sol auprès de moi. Cette personne se mit à me caresser tendrement les cheveux, elle ne disait rien. Ses caresses ne me calmant pas, je sentis son souffle près de mon crâne, et des lèvres douces et humides déposer de doux baisers dans mes cheveux. Cette personne se décida à prendre la parole.

-Bella, c'est fini, tu n'as plus as avoir peur, ils sont… morts…

-Je n'ai pas peur. Répondis-je froidement, c'était lui, l'homme que j'aimais, celui que je n'avais absolument pas envi de voir, enfin du moins pas dans ces circonstances.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ma petite bouille ? Reprit-il doucement.

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux aller rejoindre ta famille, … Lui dis-je en reniflant.

-J'ai dis à ton père que je veillais sur toi tant qu'il allait se reposer, et ce n'est pas rien… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Bella ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix si douce et si sexy que je n'arrivais plus à lui résister.

-Je…enfin c'est à propos de … notre non-relation à cause de Tanya. Dis-je en restant dans la même position.

-Bella regarde-moi, je suis venu en partie pour qu'on en parle … s'il te plaît assis-toi… M'intima t-il.

Sans rien dire je me redressais et m'assis en face de lui… Il prit ma main, entrelaça ses fins et longs doigts de pianiste autour des miens et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'en frissonnais.

-Bella, ne pleure pas à cause d'elle, je ne le tolérerais jamais… De plus cette soirée à tout changé désormais, je ne sais pas encore comment me débarrasser de cette folle mais je suis sûr d'une chose… Se justifia t-il.

-Laquelle. Le coupais-je.

-C'est que je ne peux plus…rester loin de toi… Le fait de ne pas être ensemble nous détruis tous les deux, je ne peux pas te faire souffrir plus longtemps, il est tant que j'arrête de me mentir… Si je me suis mis avec Tanya c'est d'une part à cause de tout ce que je t'ai expliqué mais pas seulement … M'avoua t-il.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas Edward … M'étonnais-je.

-Je ne voulais pas être avec toi car j'avais vraiment peur de te faire du mal, à cause de ma nature… Je ne pouvais pas risquer de te perdre donc je voulais m'éloigné mais depuis tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, j'ai réalisé à quel point la crainte de te perdre était plus forte que l'envi de boire ton sang … Je te veux ma Bella… Rétorqua t-il.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu es, je préférerai mourir que d'être loin de toi… Lui avouais-je. Mais que va-t-il se passer avec Tanya ? Le questionnais-je.

-Eh bien dans un premier temps, on va devoir rester très discret … Quoi ? Que vient-il de dire ? Il veut être avec moi mais personne ne doit le savoir ? Alors ma vie se résume à ça ? Rester dans l'ombre ? J'eu une mine déconfite, il s'en aperçu… Mais juste le temps qu'on l'élimine ne t'en fait pas … Reprit-il.

-Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. Lui lançais-je froidement.

-Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais ta sécurité m'importe plus. Me dit-il. Mais si tu préfère je te laisse tranquille. Hésita t-il en commençant à se lever.

- Non, … sur ce je rapprochai ma tête de la sienne de plus en plus, nos nez se touchaient à présent, il manquait à peine quelques millimètres pour que nos lèvres s'entrechoquent. J'avais pris l'initiative de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes mais il détourna la tête. Que lui prenait-il ? Il venait de dire qu'il voulait être avec moi… J'étais super vexée à présent, je me sentais honteuse d'avoir cru qu'il voulait bien m'embrasser. Je baissais les yeux sur nos mains tout en laissant de nouveau échapper mes larmes.

-Oh non, mon ange, ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas … Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envi de t'embrasser, loin de là mais … Commença t-il à se justifier.

-ALORS QUOI ? criais-je.

-Je voulais juste que ce moment soit vraiment parfait, en tout point… C'est tout. Dit-il tristement en détournant la tête de moi et lâchant ma main.

- Oh Edward ! Je suis désolé d'être si égoïste, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi important pour toi … Excuse-moi. Stp ? M'excusais-je en caressant sa joue.

Il tourna la tête et déposa un doux baiser dans ma main. Sur ce je le vis, lui approcher sa tête de la mienne, sa bouche de la mienne, il était si près de moi que je sentais son haleine fraiche mais si sucrée, si succulente, il allait plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes quand ce fut moi qui détourna la tête…

-Je comprends, c'est normal que tu n'es plus envi… Me dit-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça mais tu as raison, notre « premier » vrai baiser sera en tout point parfait et de toute évidence ce ne sera pas ici dans cette tente … Déclarais-je.

-Mais … Commença t-il.

-Non, ça me va… Le sujet est clos. Décrétais-je.

En guise de remerciement, il me fit un sourire et m'attira dans ses bras. J'étais à présent assise entre ses cuisses dos contre sa poitrine. Ses grands bras protecteur m'enlaçaient alors que sa tête était nichée dans mon cou.

-Comment on va pouvoir être ensemble en se cachant de Tanya ? Elle ne risque pas de le savoir ? Le questionnais-je.

-Eh bien, je te verrais dès que sera possible ma Bella…Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas qu'elle le sache mais rappel toi tu ne dois pas penser à nous dans des endroits où tu es susceptible de la croiser ni même en parler à Rose ou aux autres même si je suis sûr qu'Alice le sais déjà à cause de son don mais elle sera lui cachait j'ai confiance en elle. Me dit-il.

-Mmmmm !...Une liaison secrète et dangereuse … C'est excitant. Blaguais-je.

-Ce n'est pas drôle… Me dit-il en me déposant de petits baisers suaves sous mon oreille et en descendant le long de mon cou… J'ai été… non, je suis un crétin… Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurai dû faire cela au lieu de te faire souffrir comme je l'ai fait. Me dit-il.

-Edward non ce n'est pas toi… C'est juste à cause de cette fille mais maintenant nous sommes ensemble c'est ce qui compte non ? Tentais-je de le rassurer.

-Oui, c'est le plus important de pouvoir serrer ma sublime et merveilleuse petite perle dans mes bras, celle qui fait vibrer mon cœur… Me susurra t-il à l'oreille. Au magnifique son de sa voix qui me complimentait, je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, je tressaillis de tout mon corps, il était si gentil.

-Merci, mais je suis loin de Rose et d'Alice… Balbutiais-je en rougissant.

-Tu as raison, tu es loin devant, tu es bien plus magnifique que ces deux accros du shopping. Me souria t-il. Mais j'étais très flattée par ce qu'il venait de dire mais en même temps il fallait être réaliste.

Je plaçai le dos de ma main sur son front, avant de la déposer ensuite sur sa nuque. Je m'exclamais alors :

-Ah non, tu n'as pas de fièvre, je croyais que c'étais ça qui te faisais délirer. Rigolais-je.

-Bella, tu es incroyablement belle et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, mais moi je m'en rends compte tu es parfaite, n'en doute pas, ne doute jamais de ce que je ressens envers toi, d'accord ? Me dit-il en me caressant la joue et en inspirant l'odeur de mes cheveux.

En guise d'acceptation, je me contentais de remuer la tête de haut en bas. Je soupirais d'aise en le sentant si près de moi, j'étais aux anges. Le temps dehors c'était rafraîchi, je commençais à avoir froid assise sur mon duvet dans les bras glacé de mon bel ange, ce qui me fit claquait des dents. Edward s'en aperçu.

-Tu es frigorifiée, vient par là. Me dit-il en me soulevant et en tirant le duvet de sous nos fesses.

-Il ne fait pas chaud, j'avoue et tu es… tout glacé… Hésitais-je.

-Oh oui bien sûr, excuse-moi Bella. S'excusa t-il en m'emmitouflant dans mon sac de couchage.

A présent, je n'avais plus que la tête qui dépassait, il m'allongea sur le matelas puis s'y installa mais il ne me touchait pas, je ne supportais pas cette distance, surtout que nous ne pourrions plus passer beaucoup de temps ensemble après.

-Mon cœur, pourquoi gardes tu cette distance ? Me lançais-je. Il souria. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Tentais-je. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Tu m'as appelé « mon cœur » C'est la première fois que je t'entends me donner un petit surnom de la sorte. Je suis heureux voilà tout. Si je garde cette distance c'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu ai froid. Me dit-il banalement.

-Je préfère avoir froid, vient près de moi stp mon cœur, mon amour, mon ange, mon chéri, mon vampire d'amour. Enchaînais-je.

Il s'exécuta en souriant, il vint plus près et me pris dans ses bras en faisant bien attention de garder la couverture entre nous. J'avais désormais la tête sur sa poitrine et il m'enlaça de ses grands bras.

-J'avais hâte que tu me le demande et j'adore quand tu dis des trucs comma ça. Me fit-il remarquer.

-Ca tombe bien car j'adore te les dire et de plus je ne tolérerai pas que tu sois loin de moi sachant que notre temps est compté… Rétorquais-je tristement.

-Je sais ma princesse, je suis désolé… Me dit-il tendrement en déposant un baiser sur mon front. J'étais raide dingue de ce mec, je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de rêver, c'était trop beau, il était là pour moi…pas pour longtemps mais bon…

-Quelle heure est-il Edward ? Lui demandais-je ne pouvant pas accéder à ma montre.

-Il est 2h30 passé, tu devrais peut être dormir mon ange… Me suggéra t-il.

-Tant qu'on dort ensemble ça me va… Lui souriais-je.

-Bah en faite Bella, techniquement je ne dormirais jamais avec toi, car nous ne dormons pas… M'annonça t-il. Quoi ? J'étais stupéfaite, il ne dormait pas…

-Oh…Fut tout ce que j'arrivais à dire dans un premier temps. Très bien alors moi non plus je ne dormirais pas. Décrétais-je.

-Bella, tu es humaine donc tu as besoin de sommeil. Tenta t-il.

-Non, non, je n'ais déjà pas beaucoup de temps avec toi donc je veux en profiter au maximum. Je veux profiter de cette nuit avec toi. Lui dis-je.

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Je dormirais quand tu ne seras plus avec moi. Lui dis-je.

Il capitula et nous parlions de toutes ses capacités vampiriques qui différaient tant de celles des humains. Il me raconta sa vie en partie mais ne mentionna à aucun moment ses conquêtes passées. Pourtant je voulais tout savoir même si je savais que ça me ferais du mal mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en parler. Qui c'est peut être qu'il m'en parlerait plus tard. Nous ainsi parlions depuis des heures, combien ? Je ne saurais le dire mais sa voix était tellement douce, je me sentais apaisée dans ses bras, j'étais tellement bien, tellement détendu qu'un bâillement s'échappa de ma bouche. Il arrêta alors de parler mais ne se tue pas pour autant. A la place, il entama une très jolie berceuse que je ne connaissais pas avec des paroles douces, très jolies qui collaient presque parfaitement à notre histoire, il ne me fallut pas longtemps hélas pour m'endormir dans ses grands bras musclés qui me berçaient.


	22. La fin d'un rêve …

_**La fin d'un rêve …**_

Lorsque je me réveillai, je n'étais plus dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie, cependant je me doutais bien qu'il ne devait pas être loin, je le cherchais de la main mais en vain, il avait disparu. J'ouvris alors les paupières pour le constater de visu. En effet il n'était pas là. Avais-je rêvé tout ceci ? Après tout il était bien possible vu comment il obsède mes pensées. Tout ceci n'étais qu'un rêve…sa déclaration, ses caresses, sa présence… moi dans ses bras, ses mots doux… Mais quel rêve merveilleux j'aurai préféré ne jamais me réveiller… Ce qui me fit un grand coup de poignard à la place du cœur… Je m'habillais tant bien que mal dans cette petite tente assez restreinte pour ne pas pouvoir se tenir debout, d'ailleurs j'avais des douleurs atroces, j'avais dû super mal dormir. Je sortis pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je fus surprise de voir tout le monde déjà debout assis sur des fauteuils autour du feu de camp à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Les saluais-je en me dirigeant vers mon père.

-Bonjour ma puce (mon père), bonjour Bella (Carlisle et Esmée), salut (les enfants Cullen) disent-ils tous en même temps.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur les genoux de mon père avant de lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

-Il est 9h00, tu veux du chocolat ou du café avec tes pancakes? Me questionna Esmée.

-Du chocolat merci Esmée. La remerciai-je. Alex n'est pas avec vous ? Demandais-je.

Ils me regardaient tous l'air surpris, la bouche ouverte, ils avaient l'air de ne pas comprendre ma question.

-Bah hier soir, j'étais tellement fatigué je pense que je ne l'ai même pas vu venir se coucher et ce matin il était déjà levé. Dis-je tout naturellement.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi doucement, il était comme hésitant il avançait de manière à me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas être effrayée.

-Bella, ça va ? Me questionna t-il en vérifiant que je n'avais pas de fièvre. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Euh de quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? Hésitais-je.

-De ce que cet espèce de petit c** a essayé de te faire ? C'était mon père cette fois, il haussait la voix.

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé enfin du moins je n'avais pas rêvé toute l'histoire. Mais il était évident qu'Edward n'était pas là ce matin donc cette nuit où j'ai cru être dans ses bras… Rêve ou réalité ? …

-Euh si je me souviens mais c'était tellement absurde que je pensais que j'avais fait un cauchemar. Oh… Dis-je en voyant les bandages sur mes poignets en attrapant le chocolat chaud qu'Esmée me tendait. Merci. Balbutiais-je.

-Manges, ça va te faire du bien ma jolie. Me dit-elle. Cette femme était un véritable amour, toujours très attentionnée, je l'adorais.

Je jetais des coups d'œil dans la direction d'Edward, il ne me calculait même pas. Cette ignorance de sa part ne faisait que de consolider l'idée que j'avais rêvée cette nuit avec Edward. J'avais dû effectivement pleurer dans mon duvet mais au lieu qu'Edward vienne me réconforter, j'avais dû m'endormir…et …rêver. Malheureusement. Après ce super bon petit déjeuner, tout le monde retournait à ses occupations, les garçons avec leurs cannes au bord de l'eau, les filles à la vaisselle, elles n'avaient pas voulu que je les aide. Je décidais donc d'aller ranger un peu mes affaires dans ma tente, comme ça se serait près pour le retour de ce soir. Je m'attelais à la tâche, lorsque je secouai mon sac de couchage pour le replier un morceau de papier vola dans les airs avant de retombé sur le sol de mes abris. Je le ramassai et j'allais le jeter quand soudain je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ce papier se trouve là. Je décidais alors de regarder ce que c'étais. J'étais surprise d'y découvrir une superbe calligraphie à laquelle j'avais déjà été confronté auparavant. Sur ce morceau de feuille était écrit :

_Bonjour mon amour,_

_Excuses-moi de ne pas être présent à ton réveil mais il fallait que je parte avant que les autres ne rentre de chasse, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Même si je n'en aurais pas l'air, ne t'en fais pas tu occuperas toutes mes pensées. Tu vas me manquer jusqu'à la prochaine fois._

_Amoureusement. Edward._

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé cette partie là non plus, c'était merveilleux, l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, en faite non c'était le weekend entier même si j'avais failli mourir, ça en valait la peine pour qu'Edward m'avoue ses sentiments et se rapproche de moi… Je pliais ce petit mot dans ma poche et finis de ranger mes affaires. Puis je partis rejoindre les autres. Les filles étaient assises près du feu et s'amusaient à faire des tests sur un magazine, elle rigolait bien, j'allais m'asseoir avec elle entre Rose et Esmée, j'étais en face d'Alice. Soudain ce que m'avait dit Edward me revint en mémoire : «j'ai parfois oublié que je ne devais pas t'approcher… et c'est … Alice qui en a payé le prix… ». Je ne lui en voulais plus à présent c'était fini, j'avais envi de la serrer dans mes bras et c'est ce que je fis. Je me jetai sur elle, en la serrant fort dans mes bras.

-Oh Alice excuses-moi stp ? Je ne t'en veux plus je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Pardonnes-moi. La suppliais-je.

-Oh Bella, bien sûr que je te pardonne tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Sur ce Rose se joignit à notre câlin. Nous étions comme avant, j'étais avec mes deux meilleures amies.

Esmée nous regardait attendrie par cette accolade, elle me fit un clin d'œil puis un sourire avant de partir rejoindre Edward qui était assis seul au bord de l'eau, il avait le teint plus faiblard que d'habitude. Après notre étreinte, les filles décidèrent de me faire passer leurs tests de magazines. Des tests qui ne m'allaient parfois pas du tout du type : quel genre de fashion victime es-tu ? Ce qui me faisait bien rire. Mais également des tests un peu plus personnel auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre, d'une part parce que j'étais gêné et d'autre part parce que je n'y connaissais rien.

La première question de ce test fut à quel âge as-tu fait l'amour pour la première fois ? Je baissais la tête gênée et répondis aux filles, la vérité après tout elle était mes meilleures amies, elles ne se moqueraient pas de moi.

-Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour. Je rougissais.

-D'accord, c'est tout à ton honneur. Me dit Rosalie.

-Bon passons, à quel âge as-tu eu ton premier baiser ? Me relança Alice.

-Euh, le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé bah c'était… ton frère de force dans mon salon … J'étais encore plus gênée qu'à la question précédente.

-Waouh, tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami avant Alex ? Questionna Alice. Elle était un petit peu trop indiscrète à mon goût mais bon je lui répondis quand même.

-Non, enfin il y avait juste ce garçon, Troy, qui me plaisait bien et à qui je plaisais, on se disait sortir ensemble à Phoenix mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé d'autre qu'une bise sur la … joue. On était tous les deux si timides… Avouais-je.

-Tu avais des sentiments pour lui ? Me requestionna t elle.

-Avant de connaître ton frère, je pensais avoir des sentiments pour ce garçon mais désormais que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des sentiments, je peux te jurer que je ne ressentais pour lui rien d'autre que de l'amitié. C'étais la stricte vérité, je savais désormais ce que c'était d'aimer. J'avais appris qu'aimer allait de paire avec le mot souffrir la plus part du temps.

-Tu as déjà voulu l'embrasser ? Il a déjà essayé ? Alice me faisait subir un interrogatoire mais cette fois, elle dépassait les bornes.

-Alice… M'écriais-je en même temps que Rose, de toute évidence Rose était d'accord avec moi.

-Bah quoi ? S'étonna l'intéressée.

-Fiche lui un peu la paix, c'est SA vie privée, elle ne vient pas te poser tout un tas de questions sur tes rapports avec Jasper alors laisse la tranquille. S'énerva Rose.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Rose s'énervait ainsi. C'est vrai que l'indiscrétion d'Alice m'agaçait mais pas à ce point quand même.

-Merci Rose, mais ça va ce n'est rien. Tentais-je.

-Oui excusez-moi de m'être emporté ainsi. S'excusa t elle auprès d'Alice et moi.

-Excuses-moi Bella. Me demanda Alice.

-Pas de problème mais ne recommence pas. Lui dis-je simplement.

Nous laissions tomber les tests, Alice partit rejoindre Jasper au bord de l'eau et nous cherchions quoi faire quand Rose me souffla à l'oreille.

-Y a pas quelqu'un que t'a envi de balancer à la flotte ? Ria t elle.

-Euh si mais on ne peut pas lui faire ça quand même, ce n'est pas sympa… Ironisais-je.

-Bella allait vient on court vers elle, elle va croire qu'on veut lui faire un câlin et on la pousse toute les deux. Me lança t elle. Allez-viens on va bien rigoler. Me dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever en me prenant la main.

Nous courrions à toute vitesse vers Alice quand cette dernière s'exprima :

-Non, les filles vous n'avez pas le droit ….

Tout le monde regardez désormais Alice et nous vit courir comme des folles dans sa direction. On ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et nous la poussions à l'eau. Sur ceux Jasper attrapa Rose et la balança à l'eau quand soudain deux grands bras me prirent par la taille pour m'écarter du compagnon d'Alice mais apparemment cet homme qui me tenait ne s' écarta pas assez de l'eau puisque je vis Emett passer près de nous et nous pousser tous les deux avant de balancer Jasper et de sauter lui aussi. J'étais à présent trempé mais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. On entendit au loin Esmée et Carlisle rire tandis que Charlie s'agaçait :

-Au nom mes poissons, vous allez les faire fuir. Soupira t-il.

Et nous rigolons de plus belle. Tout le monde chahutait dans l'eau sauf Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras, en même temps il était véridique que je ne devais pas avoir pied donc je préférais qu'Edward me tienne. L'eau n'était pas froide comme je l'aurai pensé mais assez tiède tant que je restais dans l'eau je n'avais donc pas froid mais tout à l'heure quand je sortirais ce sera une autre paire de manche. Edward avait toujours ses bras qui enserraient ma taille, j'étais dos à lui et il me dit :

-J'ai essayé de te sauver mais de toute évidence j'ai raté mon coup. Me souri t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave c'est l'intention qui compte. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Alors tu as trouvé mon mot ? Me demanda t-il.

-Au non, oui je l'ai trouvé il est dans ma poche, il avait être tout détrempé, non, zut. M'exprimais-je tristement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas je t'en écrirais pleins d'autres. Me dit-il. Je vais te mettre sur le bord ok ? Parce qu'il y a une conspiration qui se forme. M'annonça t-il.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouvai sur le bord de l'étang accueillit par une serviette que tenait Esmée. Je les vis tous arrivaient et sauter sur Edward pour essayer de le couler. Elle me la passa autour de moi et me dit :

-Allez viens vite Bella, il faut que tu te change avant d'attraper froid. Elle était si maternelle, elle agissait avec moi comme si j'étais sa fille elle me rappelait ma mère. Elle avait passé son bras autour de mon épaule.

-Mais je n'ai rien d'autre. Dis-je ennuyée.

-Je vais te passer des vêtements d'Alice, elle a cru qu'on partait pour un mois. Me souria t elle.

Je me joignis à ses rires, je me rappelais alors la mine déconfite d'Edward tout à l'heure quand elle était partit le rejoindre.

-Esmée ? L'interpellais-je en me changeant.

-Oui … Répondit elle.

-Il y a un problème avec Edward ? Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure… Tentais-je.

-Non, non ce n'est rien, il avait un petit peu le cafard mais un petit bisou et petit câlin de sa maman et ça va mieux. Ria t elle.

-Tant mieux alors. Lui répondis-je par un faux sourire, de tout évidence elle me cachait quelque chose, je demanderais à Edward en personne quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

Je sortis de la tente avec les vêtements d'Alice tout les Cullen venait de sortir de l'eau et partirent se changer. Quand à moi, je portais un slim noir, un tee-shirt blanc dénudé aux épaules avec une imitation de boucle de ceinture sous la poitrine et une veste en cuire par-dessus. Je remerciais Esmée et lui faisait un baiser sur la joue. Elle parut surprise mais heureuse. Tandis que tous les enfants Cullen se changeaient je proposais mon aide à Esmée pour faire la cuisine, ce qu'elle refusa.

-Non, merci Bella tu as plutôt besoin de repos, Edward nous a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé. Va t'asseoir plutôt. Me dit-elle.

J'obéissais à Esmée, j'allai m'asseoir sur une pierre qu'il y a près de l'étang je regardais le rivage. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward est TOUT raconté au vue de son petit mot. En y repensant j'avais été complètement idiote de m'endormir et de ne pas profiter de lui au maximum. En cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle d'être dans ses bras et qu'il me murmure des choses douces et gentilles à l'oreille. J'en avais assez de rester ici à ressasser tout ça dans ma petite tête d'humaine, je me levai et me dirigea vers la forêt pour me balader. Cela devait faire plus de 5 minutes que je me baladais mais cependant je n'allais pas trop loin, il faudrait que je puisse revenir sur mes pas. Soudain j'entendis du bruit dans les feuillages derrière moi. Je me retournai pour chercher l'origine de ce bruit mais ne vit rien. Ce devait être le vent me dis-je. Je me retournai alors pour partir dans la direction que je devais suivre au départ et je poussai un cri de surprise.

-Tu m'as fait peur idiot… Criais-je à Edward.

Il me prit dans ses bras collant mon corps au maximum contre le sien, j'en avais tellement envi et besoin… Je soupirai d'aise quand je sentis son souffle doux, frais et sucrée tout près de mon oreille.

-Désolé mon ange mais tu ne devrais pas te balader toute seule dans la forêt. Me murmura t-il.

-Oui, mais je ne supportais plus de rester assise à rien faire et puis pourquoi tu chuchote d'abord ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu te rappelles que l'on doit se cacher des autres ? Me dit-il encore tout bas dans l'oreille.

-Oui, c'est vrai dis-je en l'imitant mais en soupirant.

-Attends on va s'éloigner on sera plus tranquille. Me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Lorsque je saisis sa main il me déposa sur son dos et partit à toute vitesse. La vitesse … non SA vitesse me faisait mal au cœur, j'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir mais le vent qui caressait mon visage me soulageait un peu de mes nausées. J'avais peur, j'avais confiance en Edward mais là a la vitesse où il allait si jamais il percutait un arbre se serait l'équivalant d'une voiture qui rentrerait dans un mur en bêton à 200 km/h. Autant dire qu'on était mort quoi. Je devais tenter quelque chose.

-Edward ralentit stp, tu vas nous tuer… Lui dis-je.

-Mais non fait moi confiance, ferme les yeux ma puce on est bientôt arrivé. Me conseilla t-il.

J'enfonçais alors ma tête dans son dos en m'agrippant autour de son coup avec mes bras. J'agrippais tellement fort sa chemise que je fus surprise de ne pas la déchirer. Heureusement d'ailleurs car cette chemise lui allait à ravir, il était si beau. Au bout d'à peine une minute de course, il me déposa au sol. Je me sentais très mal, j'allais m'écroulais quand il me rattrapa :

-Bella, ça va ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Je crois que je viens de découvrir que j'ai le mal des transports. Lui riais-je faussement. J'essayais de le repousser, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre mais moi je savais très bien pourquoi il fallait qu'il me lâche et vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? S'alarma t-il de nouveau.

-Lâche-moi vite… Criais-je.

Il s'exécuta et je partis en courant pour vomir au pied d'un arbre. J'étais en train de vomir quand il s'approcha de moi. Il retint mes cheveux en arrière et attendis que mes vomissements cessent.

-Oh excuses-moi mon amour, je ne pensais pas que tu serais malade, je te demande pardon… Me dit-il tristement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne mais la prochaine fois que je te dis de ralentir fait le c'est tout. Lui souriais-je en retournant me fourrer dans ses bras.

-Promis. Jura t-il en me déposant un doux baiser dans les cheveux, je sentais ses lèvres délicates sur moi, j'en frissonnais mais j'avais tellement envi qu'il les pose sur les miennes…

Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur sa veste qu'il avait installé parterre au pied d'un arbre. Je m'exécutai. Une fois assise il me dit ne bouge pas et laisse-moi faire. Il commença par poser ses jolies petites fesses près de moi. A cette pensée je rougis… Ensuite il s'allongea de tout son long et déposa sa tête sur mes cuisses. Mon dieu ce qu'il était beau, j'avais ma tête au dessus de la sienne, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler et il en faisait de même. Il prit mon bras gauche, posa ma main sur son torse, je pouvais bien sentir ses muscles j'en frémissais, puis il se mit à me caresser, à me faire des guilis sur l'avant bras. J'adorais ça, c'étais si agréable personne ne me l'avait jamais fait. De ma main droite, hésitante, j'allai lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés, ils étaient si doux, si soyeux, on était bien comme ça tout les deux, j'aurai tant voulu que ce moment ne se termina jamais. On ne disait rien on se contentait de l'un et l'autre et ça m'allait très bien quand il prit la parole.

-Ca devrait être interdit de si jolis yeux ? Me souri t-il.

-Oui, en effet, tu me trouble avec ton regard je perds tout mes moyens. Lui répondis-je.

-Je ne te parlais pas des miens Bella, mais de tes magnifiques iris chocolat. Me regarda t-il amoureusement.

-Tu es gentil, merci… Lui dis-je. Edward je peux te poser une question ? Demandais-je.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur… Rétorqua t-il.

-Pourquoi était-tu si triste tout à l'heure quand Esmée est venue te rejoindre ? Tentais-je. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

-C'est normal puisque personne ne sait que tu sais pour Tanya… Me dit-il.

-Alors c'est à cause d'elle… Affirmais-je.

-Oui, je suis désolé… Elle m'a envoyé un SMS me disant qu'elle partait de Juneau ce matin… Me dit-il avec un air vraiment désolé.

-Ce qui signifie… L'encourageais-je à poursuivre.

-Qu'elle sera là dans pas longtemps. M'annonça t-il.

-Oui, mais il nous reste l'après-midi à nous avant que vous ne la retrouviez à la Villa. Lorsque je vis la mine encore plus triste qu'il faisait, je doutais de ce que je venais de dire. N'est-ce pas ? Ajoutais-je.

-Non, Bella je suis désolé, elle va venir jusqu'au campement… Me dit-il.

Je soupirai alors et bascula ma tête en arrière, elle alla cognait contre l'arbre mais tout doucement. Je ne disais rien, je me mordais l'intérieure de la joue pour essayer de ne pas pleurer car son retour signifiait la fin de mon rêve, le retour à la dure réalité de la vie, mais une larme coula sur ma joue tout de même Edward ne la vit pas car il avait les yeux fermés mais il l'a senti quand celle dernière goutta sur ces lèvres. Il ouvrit alors ces yeux et vis que cette larme venait de mes yeux. Il passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres pour avaler mon liquide lacrymale. Puis il se releva, me souleva et ma plaça sur ses genoux, il cala ma tête dans son cou et pencha la sienne au dessus de la mienne. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et de son pousse sécha mes larmes.

-Ne pleure pas mon bébé stp, ça me fait si mal de te voir comme ça. Me dit-il en me berçant.

-Excuses-moi, pourtant je le sais mais je croyais qu'on pourrait au moins passer notre après-midi ensemble, j'ai déjà tout gâché en dormant cette nuit, stupide humaine Dis-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

-Tu es loin d'être stupide… Et tu n'as pas tout gâchée pour moi c'était très … fascinant. Me souri t-il.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprenais pas.

-Tu es tellement belle, je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder… Me dit-il.

-Donc tu es resté à me regarder c'est ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à parler … Ria t-il.

-Oh non ! Criais-je. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Le questionnais-je tout de même.

-Tu as parlé surtout de ce qui c'est passé hier soir, d'ailleurs heureusement que ton père ne t'a pas entendu sinon il n'aurait pas cru un mot de ce que tu lui a dis à propos de cet abrutit. Et puis tu as dis que tu m'aimais… Me dit-il l'air heureux.

-Mais ça tu le savais déjà. Dis-je alors que j'enfonçais plus encore ma tête dans son coup en rougissant.

Nous restions assis comme ça pendant près d'une demi-heure à nous parler de tout et de rien, à e câliner, se caresser, se faire des baisers mais jamais sur les lèvres… A un moment il me fit basculer en arrière et se mit à me chatouiller les côtes, je riais et riais, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêtée mais j'étais si bien avec lui. Malheureusement je savais que ce moment ne pouvais pas durer, je le sentais c'étais nos dernières minutes ensemble, je le savais au fond de moi. Il se stoppa et déposa un bref mais néanmoins doux baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il allait si près de mes lèvres… Je restais sur ma fin car il se releva.

-Attends-moi ici, je reviens dans 2 minutes… M'annonça t-il.

-Edward … Je n'eu pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà parti.

Je m'assieds alors sur sa veste qu'il avait laissée auprès de l'arbre et l'attendis bien sagement. Je patientais quand soudain son téléphone portable sonna. L'écran affichée Tanya. Signe qu'elle était belle et bien de retour cette garce. A peine finit de sonner qu'Edward était de retour il avait mit moins de 2 minutes. Il se tenait debout devant moi, je n'avais jamais vu une beauté pareille. Il m'éblouissait, j'étais au paradis, enfin pour l'instant car … il allait me manquer. Il avait une main derrière le dos et de l'autre il m'aida à me relever et me mis face à lui.

-C'était qui ? Me demanda t-il.

-Tanya… Lui dis-je triste, il avait comprit que j'avais compris.

-Je suis désolé Bella, il va falloir … Commença t-il.

-… Qu'on y retourne, je sais. Le coupais-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Il ne releva pas mais à la place je le vis sortir quelque chose de derrière son dos. Il le va ses bras et me plaça cette chose sur la tête, je m'intriguais…

-Edward qu'est-ce … Demandais-je, je n'eu pas le temps de finir.

-Une couronne de marguerites pour ma princesse, la plus jolie de toutes les fleurs. Me souria t-il en me caressant les lèvres avec son pouce.

-Oh, merci beau prince charmant. Le remerciais-je en souriant. C'est toi qui l'ai faite ? Lui demandais-je.

-Evidemment. Rigola t-il.

Je l'enlevais pour voir comment elle était, elle était si jolie, il était habile de ses mains on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Habile de ses sublimes mains. Je la replaçai sur mes cheveux.

-Je vous raccompagne ma reine. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Puisqu'il le faut, soupirais-je en passant mes bras autour de son coup. Cette fois tu va me dire au revoir ou tu va t'éclipser en douce ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je vais te déposer non loin de la lisière, te dire au revoir et partir chasser… Me dit-il.

-Tu as soif ? M'étonnais-je.

-Chérie, ton sang me tente toujours et je ne veux pas trop pousser mes limites, je suis resté un bon moment près de toi mais il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu, ton odeur est exquise puis ça expliquera pourquoi j'étais aussi dans la forêt… M'expliqua t-il.

-C'est pour ça que tes yeux sont noirs ? Le questionnais-je.

-Oui ils le deviennent quand j'ai soif ou bien quand je suis en colère… M'annonça t-il.

-Si c'est trop dur pour toi, laisses-moi ici va chasser et je rentrerai seule. Tentais-je.

-Non, je te raccompagne si je me mets en chasse, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois dans les parages car dans ces moments là, notre instinct animal prend le dessus. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas Bella, si je te faisais du mal. M'avoua t-il.

-D'accord alors raccompagne-moi Edward. Décrétais-je.

Edward courra avec moi dans ces bras à vitesse vampirique mais moins vite que tout à l'heure en à peine une minute, il me déposa à terre à contre cœur, je le voyais bien et des larmes naissaient au coin de mes yeux. J'étais debout face à lui, il passa un de ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha très près de lui, il avait fait ce geste avec une telle fougue comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Sa seconde main fourragea dans mes cheveux. Il se pencha et chuchota dans mon oreille comme tout à l'heure.

-Je suis obligé de te laisser ici, Bella mais ne pleure pas s'il te plait, souviens-toi que tu ne dois pas penser à nous en sa présence. Me murmura t-il l'air désolé.

-Oui, oui je sais… Dis-je en me penchant près de son oreille et en voulant enlever cette jolie couronne.

-Non, garde là, tu diras que tu as passé ton temps dans la forêt à te la confectionner. M'arrêta t-il dans mon geste. Sur ceux je passai mes deux bras autour de son cou et le serra le plus fort que je puisse.

-On se revoit quand ? Tentais-je.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, je vais m'arranger pour que se soit le plus tôt possible… Me dit-il.

-J'ai compris ce sera si difficile… Dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

-Quelqu'un approche Bella, il faut vite que j'y aille et que tu te ressaisisses. M'annonça t-il. Je n'étais pas prête à le quitter tout de suite, non tout mais pas ça… A son regard je compris qu'on devait faire vite. Sur ceux je caressai ses jolies lèvres, lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou. Il commença à détacher ses bras de moi et avait l'intention de desserrer les miens de sa nuque.

-Non, mon amour non… Pleurais-je au creux de son cou.

-Il le faut mon ange, excuses-moi mais il le faut, fait comme si tu ignorais que je n'étais plus au campement. Tu vas me manquer … Sur ce il déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et disparu à toute vitesse.

-Toi aussi. Répondis-je tout de même sachant qu'il était déjà bien trop loin de moi.

Désormais j'étais de nouveau seule ici, dans ce bois, je devais me ressaisir et ne plus penser à notre relation. A peine eu-je le temps de sécher mes larmes que Rose et Emett arrivait.

-A Bella, on venait te chercher pour manger, tu n'as pas vu Edward ? Me dit Emett.

-Non, non je n'ai vu personne désolé. Dis-je sur un ton assurée, je me surpris moi-même.

-Zut Tanya ne va pas être très contente, elle l'attend, elle a essayait de l'appeler tout à l'heure mais il n'a pas répondu. M'expliqua Rosalie mais en réalité je le savais puisque j'étais avec lui non merde Bella ne pense pas à ça, tu n'as pas le droit.

-Euh bah désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu. J'étais seule, on rentre ? J'ai une faim de loup moi. Ironisais-je. J'essayais de faire de l'humour pour cacher ma tristesse.

-Ouais, acquiesça Rose en me prenant par la main, tu as une super jolie couronne de marguerites Bella. Me complimenta t elle.

-Oh merci, oui j'ai trouvé une petite clairière très sympa et je me suis souvenu de ce que ma mère nous avait appris à ma sœur et moi. Je me suis replongée dans mes souvenirs de petites filles. Argumentais-je.

-Ta mère te manque Bella ? J'étais surprise d'entendre cette phrase dans la bouche d'Emmett.

-Oui. Avouais-je et c'était la stricte vérité.

-On est là nous, t'en fait pas. Me cajola t-il.

On marcha encore quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le campement. En effet Tanya était là, elle me regardait méchamment comme à son habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver celle-là. Elle s'approcha de nous et demandas à Rose si ils avaient trouvé Edward ces derniers répondirent que non puis nous nous dirigions vers le feu où Esmée avait préparé à manger. Je m'installai entre Emett et Carlisle.


	23. Une souffrance partagée…

_**Une souffrance partagée…**_

.

Nous étions en train de manger le délicieux ragout d'Esmée, cette femme faisait la cuisine divinement bien, en y repensant je me rappelais que c'était un vampire et donc je me demandais comment elle faisait pour faire des plats aussi succulent. Enfin bref, nous mangions tous ensemble à discuter, à rire sauf Tanya qui était perdue dans ses pensées et Edward qui chassait. Le sujet revint sur ma couronne de marguerites.

-Et bien Bella, tu as beaucoup du talent. Me confia Esmée sans que j'ai besoin de me justifier, elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que son merveilleux fils pouvait être à l'origine de cette création.

-Oh…merci. La remerciais-je simplement.

-Où as-tu appris à les faire ? Questionna mon père.

-Et bien maman nous a appris à Haley et moi quand nous étions plus petites. Répétais-je la même chose qu'à Rose et Emett.

-J'ignorais que ta mère savait faire de telle chose. Renchérit mon père.

-Si, si tu risquerais d'être surpris, elle m'a même appris à faire des bâtons de pluies avec des rouleaux de papier toilette et la litière du cochon d'inde. Dis-je.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à ma remarque sauf bien sûr Tanya. Elle me fusillait du regard et d'un coup je compris mieux pourquoi Emett et Carlisle avait tenu à ce que je m'asseye entre eux deux. Nous rions bien comme ça depuis près d'un quart d'heure quand Edward revint :

-Et bien je vois qu'on s'amuse sans moi … On vous entend depuis l'autre bout du bois… Dit-il l'air amusé aussi.

-Ta chère Bella fait le clown et ça les fait rire comme des gamins. Cracha Tanya froidement.

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid vraiment glaciale sur notre bonne humeur. Comment ça « ta chère Bella », elle ne pouvait pas savoir, si le pouvait-elle, je me trompais surement elle disait surement ça par rapport aux fois précédente, oui ça devais être ça obligé. Plus personne ne parlait quand soudain quelqu'un pris la parole.

-Tanya, tu es conviée poliment à passer un moment agréable avec ma famille et nos amis alors je te prierais de respecter tout le monde sans exception… Lui dit aussi froidement Carlisle.

Elle paraissait en colère, elle se leva et se dirigea droit sur Edward.

-Et toi tu ne me défends même pas ! Cria t elle.

-Tanya, tu te calmes oui, ça suffit, je n'ai aucunes raisons de te défendre, Carlisle a raison, puis arrête d'être jalouse, c'est absurde. La secoua Edward.

-Pff tu parles tu m'a même pas dit bonjour alors qu'on s'est pas vu du weekend… Commença t elle.

Pour la faire taire, il l'embrassa…sur…les lèvres, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et comme si il était seuls au monde elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille dans une position très osée. Sur ce je détournais la tête pour que ses images cessent de me poignarder en plein cœur, ELLE, cette garce, avait droit à ses baisers, mais moi… Cette pensée me déchira le cœur… mais soudain c'est au sens littérale que mon cœur se déchira, un grand coup vint frapper dans ma poitrine, une douleur atroce que je ne pouvais plus supporter, ce n'était pas la douleur de l'amour mais vraiment une douleur physique qui me lançait dans le cœur, je tombais de ma chaise en hurlant, j'étais recroquevillé sur le sol, la douleur ne cesser pas mais je voyais tout ce qui se passer autour de moi, tout le monde s'affolait autour moi sauf bien sûr Tanya et Edward. Edward était assis sur l'un des sièges non loin et Tanya c'était placé sur ses genoux, il détournait la tête de moi pour regarder de l'autre côté mais cette folle l'obligé à me regarder souffrir mille morts… Elle lui maintenant fermement le menton entre son pouce et son index en direction de moi, elle avait un très grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, quelle peste, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me faisait mais tout était de sa faute et de toute évidence Edward le savait aussi il la regardait avec un regard noir de colère, il tremblait de tout son corps mais elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire, elle l'obligeait toujours à me regarder, il en avait les larmes aux yeux et elles en riaient. Mon père et Carlisle était au dessus de moi, ils s'inquiétaient réellement.

-Ma puce, tu m'entends, c'est moi répond moi… Me disait Charlie.

-Je ne vois aucun signe d'AVC, on dirait que c'est une douleur mentale. Annonça Carlisle.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna mon père.

-Elle n'a aucune raison pour faire un arrêt cardiaque ni même avoir une telle douleur physique, son cœur bat normalement il n'y a aucun problème, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. S'inquiéta le Docteur. On va l'emmener tout de même à l'hôpital.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras et partis en direction de sa voiture.

-Non vient on va prendre ma voiture Bella pourra s'installer plus confortablement. Cria Carlisle.

-Bella mon cœur, ça va aller…. Je t'en prie Bella, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi… Pleurait Charlie en me faisant des baisers sur le front.

Qu'est ce que j'aimerais leur répondre, leur dire que je n'ai rien hormis cette folle qui me torture, mais la douleur était tellement intense que je n'arrivais pas à parler. Mon père m'allongea sur le siège arrière, Carlisle démarra et ils partirent à vive allure en direction de Forks et de l'hôpital, nous roulions depuis près de 10 minutes quand la douleur se calmait peu à peu. Je réussis enfin à prononcer un mot.

-Papa…Balbutiais-je.

-Oh ma puce… ca va aller, on va te conduire aux urgences. M'annonça t-il.

-Non, svp, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, je vais bien désormais. Dis-je même si j'avais encore un peu mal, cela devait être surement du au fait que nous nous éloignons d'elle, son pouvoir devait s'affaiblir. Carlisle vous l'avez dit vous-même je n'ai rien.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais… Il parût réfléchir. D'accord de toute façon ça ne servira à rien, je vais vous ramener, un de mes fils ramènera ta voiture Charlie ne t'en fait pas et Bella faut que tu me promettes de te reposer. Nous prévint-il.

-Oui promis, merci Carlisle. Lui dis-je en me penchant vers l'avant et en lui faisant une bise sur la joue droite. Il paraissait aussi surpris que moi.

Nous roulâmes ainsi jusqu'à la maison, et ces deux hommes bienveillants se sont attelés à me border bien au chaud dans mon lit.

-J'y vais s'il y a quoi que soit, une question où n'importe appelez-moi à n'importe quelle heure, il n'y a pas de soucis. Nous dit le médecin en me faisant un baiser sur le front. Il avait les lèvres aussi douces et froides que celles d'Edward j'aurai pu m'y perdre.

-Merci Carlisle. Le remerciais-je avant qu'il ne quitte ma chambre.

Mon père raccompagna Carlisle avant de remonter dans ma chambre et de s'installer sur le bord de mon lit.

-Bella qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Je suis ton père tu peux tout me dire. J'ai été jeune et … amoureux aussi. Me dit-il. Oh non pitié pas ça, pas ses souvenirs d'ados…

-Euh papa, ce n'était rien regarde la je vais bien avec mon petit papa qui veille sur moi. Lui souriais-je.

-Bon, bon tu ne veux pas m'en parer très bien, je vais aller te préparer à dîner et te monter ton plateau. M'annonça mon père.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Lui dis-je.

-Je me dépêche, s'il y a quoique soit tu cris j'accours. Rigola t-il.

C'était bizarre de voir mon père dans un rôle de papa poule. Je n'avais pas l'habitude mais il était si gentil, il avait dû avoir une sacrée peur me perdre. Je souriais en repensant à mon père quand le vibreur de mon cellulaire me fit sursauter. Je regardais le numéro, il était affiché EC. J'hésitais mais décrochais tout de même.

_-Allo ? Hésitais-je._

_-Bella, c'est-moi… Me dit il avait l'air paniqué au bout du fil. Tu va bien ? S'inquiéta t-il._

_-Oui, oui je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Tentais-je._

_-Je suis désolé mon amour, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, de la faire exploser comme Félix mais rien n'y faisait j'avais beau y penser si fort, elle ne bougeait pas d'un petit doigt cette garce, je ne sais plus quoi faire mon ange, pardonnes-moi je n'ai pas su te protéger d'elle. Je te demande pardon…Pleura t-il. Il avait débité ces paroles avec une telle vitesse._

_-Non, Edward écoutes-moi ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que notre histoire comporte des risques pour moi et je les accepte. Je préfère mourir jeune en ayant vécu cette histoire plutôt que vieille en ayant dû m'éloigner de toi pour toujours. Lui expliquais-je._

_-Ne dit pas de bêtises Bella, il s'agit de ta vie là pas de… Commença t-il._

_-Ma vie c'est toi, alors stop je ne veux plus t'entendre culpabiliser comme ça, tu n'es en aucun cas responsable. Ca veut dire qu'elle est au courant alors pour nous ? Le questionnais-je._

_-Non elle n'en sait rien, elle t'a juste vu nous regarder l'air triste et elle a décidai de te faire… souffrir encore un peu plus… Il hésita sur les derniers mots._

_-Tant mieux, mais ne t'en fait pas trop pour moi car sinon c'est toi qui va lui révéler notre relation. Le réprimandais-je._

_-Bella je suis désolé d'avoir dû te laisser tout à l'heure en forêt, tu n'imagines même pas la peine que ça ma fait de te voir pleurer comme ça. Dit-il tristement._

_-Désolé mais je t'aime tellement que je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi mon cœur. Alors oui j'ai craqué… Avouais-je aussi peinée que lui._

_-Tu me manques Bella. M'annonça t-il en guise de réponse._

_-Alors passe à la maison ce soir quand mon père sera couché… Proposais-je._

_-Non, Bella pas ce soir, je …. Commença t-il._

_-Alors quand ? Le coupais-je froidement._

_-… Désolé à demain matin en musique bye. Me salua t-il sans réponse à ma question ça faisait même pas 24 heures mais ça commençait déjà à me prendre la tête._

Sur ce je raccrochais à mon tour sans le saluer. Mon père entra avec mon plateau repas. Il m'avait préparé du riz avec une escalope de dinde à la crème et aux champignons.

-Tien ma fille, il faut que tu mange pour reprendre des forces. Me conseilla t-il.

-Merci papa de prendre soin de moi comme tu le fait. Lui souriais-je.

-C'est normal Bella, je suis ton père je serais toujours là pour toi c'est mon rôle de veiller sur ma petite fille. Me dit-il en riant.

-Papa, je ne suis plus un bébé. Ironisais-je en mettant mon pouce dans ma bouche comme le font les enfants.

-Je sais hélas, au moins à cette époque tu n'avais pas de problème de cœur. Me dit-il gêné.

-… Je ne répondis pas me contentant d'hocher les épaules.

-Euh chérie, je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile d'en parler pour toi mais pour ce qui s'est passé ce Alex … Hésita-il, il avait craché son prénom comme s'il l'avait en sainte horreur.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Lui demandais-je.

-Demain après les cours je pourrais venir te chercher et on irait ensemble au poste pour que tu dépose une plainte pour harcèlement sexuelle… Commença t-il.

-Non, je ne vais pas porter plainte contre lui, papa il a comprit grâce à Edward j'en suis sûre. Le coupais-je.

-Bon très bien comme tu veux. Soupira t-il. Allez manges ça va être froid et après dors ma belle tu en a besoin. Me dit-il bienveillant.

-Merci, je vais dormir comme un bébé et ne t'en fais pas je redescendrais le plateau demain matin ne monte pas juste pour ça.

-D'accord, bonne nuit ma choupinette je t'aime. Me dit-il en me faisait un baiser sur le front.

-Merci à toi aussi mon petit papounet. Lui souris-je.

Sur ce il quitta ma chambre et j'attaquai mon repas. Qu'est ce que j'aimai mon père, je ne m'en apercevais que maintenant enfin faut dire que depuis toute petite je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui aussi je le voyais le plus souvent qu'une seule fois par an. Je regrettais toutes ces années perdues mais je comptais bien rattraper le temps perdu. Je finis mon repas et me coucha après un bon passage à la douche. Je m'endormis en pensant à mon bel ange.


	24. Les pestes machiavéliques

**Les pestes machiavéliques...**

.

J'étais fin prête pour aller au lycée, je savais qu'aujourd'hui j'avais deux cours communs avec lui, l'homme que j'aimais sans que Tanya soit présente, ça me rendais folle de joie, j'allais l'avoir rien que pour moi en musique puis en biologie. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi hâte de me rendre au lycée. Je fis une bise à mon père avant de partir et monta dans ma camionnette. Je conduisis en direction du lycée et après à peine 5 minutes de voitures, je me garais sur une place proche de celle de la Volvo grise de mon bien-aimé. Le trajet jusqu'en salle de musique fut cours, je ne rencontrai aucun des Cullen et quelque part c'était tant mieux car je ne savais pas si Alice voulait toujours me reparler vu que Tanya était revenue… J'arrivais dans la salle où je fus surprise de voir tous les élèves de ce cours alors que d'habitude une grosse partie d'entre eux allé se joindre au cours de chorégraphie pour le spectacle… Tant mieux ça voulait tout simplement dire qu'on n'allait pas répéter et qu'en ce sens je me trouverais à côté de mon amoureux et surtout que je pourrais lui parler. Je me dirigeai vers ma place quand j'entendis soudain le professeur m'interpellait.

-Melle Swan, vous changez de place avec Lauren. Me signifia t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je interloquée.

-J'ai mes raisons et c'est moi le professeur ici, de plus Lauren reprendra votre rôle au micro, ainsi que dans l'aparté sur Roméo et Juliette que finalement on fera pour le spectacle. Continua t-il.

-Quoi ? Non mais vous n'avez pas le droit c'est injuste. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça sans raisons… Haussais-je la voix.

Je tournais ma tête en direction d'Edward, je le vis il était aussi triste que moi. Il me fit un petit sourire forcé tandis que Lauren n'avait pas perdue une minute pour d'installer. Le professeur reprit :

-Si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez partir je ne vous retiens pas… Me dit-il en me désignant la porte, c'était plus une information qu'une question.

-Non, mais vous n'allez pas la virer juste pour ça ? S'était la voix de Mike qui s'était fait entendre.

-Vous voulez peut-être quitté mon cours également Newton ? Lui lança t-il.

-Oui, je vais tenir compagnie à Bella. Lui souria t-il.

-Très bien quelqu'un d'autre ? Interrogea t-il.

Personne ne répondit, je regardais Edward qui me fit un regard désolé et même temps qu'il l'articuler sans bruit pour que je le lise sur ses lèvres. Il me peinait énormément, j'aurais vraiment pensé qu'il me suivrait à la place de Mike. Sur ce je détournais ma tête de lui en lui montrant bien que j'étais déçue de lui. Cette Lauren avait tout désormais… Elle allait reprendre cette merveilleuse chanson d'amour avec l'homme que j'aime avec la mise en scène et tout ce qui va avec… Elle allait le toucher, le regarder droit dans les yeux, peut être même l'embrasser. Sur cette pensée je sentis on cœur se scindait en deux, j'avais les larmes qui me montaient. Mike et moi sortions de la salle. On se dirigeait vers une salle vide pour s'y installer car il faisait trop mauvais dehors.

On parlait de tout et de rien quand je me décidais de le remercier.

-Merci Mike mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre, il va faire un rapport… Lui dis-je.

-De rien, je trouve qu'il a vraiment était injuste envers toi sans raisons mais je pensais que Cullen aurait pris ta défense comme il ne l'a pas fait je me suis permis de le faire. M'avoua t-il.

-Merci, c'était sympa de ta part, et… tu sais il n'avait aucune raison de prendre ma défense. Déclarais-je.

-Bah c'étais ton partenaire donc…Commença t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, il préfère sûrement chanter avec Lauren. Annonçais-je. Et toi avec Jessica, ça roule ? Lui demandais-je.

-En fait, on a rompu il y a quelques semaines et toi avec le nouveau ? Rétorqua t-il.

-On a rompu ce weekend. Lui dis-je.

-Alors tu serais libre pour prendre un verre avec moi ? Me demanda t-il.

-Euh écoute Mike,… Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre que la cloche avait retentit pour annoncer le cours suivant. Nous nous levâmes donc en vitesse et courus respectivement vers notre prochaine classe.

Je croisais Edward sur le chemin, je le vis s'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche donc je le contournai… Les cours de la matinée venaient de finir. Je me dirigeais alors vers mon casier pour changer mes affaires pour l'après midi. En refermant mon casier, je vis Lauren derrière la porte. Qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait elle encore avec ses grands airs narquois si elle était encore jalouse elle s'adressait à la mauvaise personne puisque l'officielle d'Edward était Tanya.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui crachais-je. Tu as tout ce que tu veux, tu as ma place en cours, la scène, la chanson,… qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Lui dis-je énervée.

-Ba je sais pas peut être me laisser Alex. Me souria t elle.

-Oh mais je te le laisse volontiers, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce crétin. Lui répondis sur le même faux sourire qu'elle.

-Très bien, je veux aussi ton portable et ton i-pod. Me dit-elle d'un air menaçant.

-Non, mais tu rêve là, il en est hors de question tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu es en train de faire ? Lui hurlais-je dessus.

-Oui, je raquette la fille de monsieur le Shérif, quelle ironie… Se moqua t elle.

-Va te faire voir. Lui lançais-je en la bousculant assez violemment.

-Tu vas faire ce qu'elle te dit et tout de suite… M'ordonna une voix que je reconnus.

-Et pourquoi Tanya, de quoi tu te mêles ? Osais-je.

-Pour te faire pardonner de ce refus et de parler comme ça à ma nouvelle meilleure amie tu rajouteras tes bijoux, sinon elle risquerait de te corriger et tu sais … elle est encore moins tendre que moi. Me balança cette garce de Lauren.

-Non pas les … J'allais protester quand Tanya m'attrapa le poignet et me retourna le bras pour me plaquer violemment de face contre mon casier. Ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur que j'essayais tant bien que mal de refouler pour ne pas lui faire plaisir. Elle se pencha vers mon oreille et me murmura pour que personne n'entende.

-Si tu n'as pas envi de souffrir comme hier, tu as intérêt à lui filer tout ce qu'elle te demande, n'importe quand même quand je ne suis pas dans les parages car tu as vu que même à distance je peux te faire ce que je veux, pauvre abrutit de petite humaine. Me chuchota t elle dans l'oreille.

-… Je secouais la tête en guise de réponse.

-C'est bien tu commences à comprendre. Si tu regarde encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois Edward, que je sois avec lui ou non, je m'arrangerais pour que plus jamais tu ne puisses voir autre chose que le noir complet. De plus je vais tout faire pour que plus jamais tu ne sois en contact avec MA FAMILLE et en particulier avec Edward. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, il ne se rappellera même plus qu'un jour il ait pu ressentir quelque chose pour toi… Me nargua t elle en me faisant une bise sur la joue. Sur ce elle arracha de mes doigts les bagues de ma grand-mère et le bracelet que m'avais offert mon père lorsque j'étais petite. Elle parcourut mes poches avec sa main qui ne me maintenait pas fermement contre mon casier et sortis mon baladeur et mon cellulaire de ma poche pour les fourrer dans les mains de Lauren. Quand elle me lâcha, elle reprit mon téléphone et fis signe à Lauren qu'elle le gardait celui là.

-Merci. Me siffla t elle plus fort.

Au vue de ce qui venait de se passer, je décidais de ne pas aller au self et de me réfugier dans ma voiture pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis ce matin. Je croyais que j'avais déjà vécu le pire qu'une fille de 17 ans puisse encaissée mais j'avais bien l'impression que tout ça était loin d'être fini. Tanya et Lauren étaient désormais amie et en repensant à ce que m'avait dit cette folle il y a à peine quelques minutes, je compris que M Bronson avait était manipulé par l'une ou l'autre de ces deux péta*** machiavéliques. Je me regardais dans le rétroviseur central quand je vis une bosse bleue sur ma joue qui avait cogné contre la porte de mon casier. Super, comment cachait ça ? Je sortis alors un peu de fond de teint et essaya de masquer cette marque. Elle était seulement légèrement dissimulée. Je venais de m'apercevoir que j'avais cours dans moins de 10 minutes, je me dirigeai alors vers le bâtiment des sciences puisque j'avais Biologie avec Edward, enfin je suppose que comme ce matin Lauren aurai échangée ma place avec la sienne. Si Tanya faisait confiance à Lauren en ce qui concerne Edward, elle allait s'en mordre les doigts. J'arrivais dans la salle et je fus surprise de trouver Edward seul dans la salle. Il était si beau, si sexy avec ses jolis cheveux cuivrés en bataille et sa chemise noire. J'allais m'installer à ma place, vu que le prof ne m'avais pas encore dit d'en changer avec cette co***. Je sortis mes affaires et ne dit pas un mot à Edward. Je baissais la tête vers la paillasse quand Edward prit la parole lui.

-Bonjour Bella, excuses-moi pour ce matin mais si je t'avais suivis Tanya l'aurait su. J'avais peur pour toi tu comprends ? Me dit-il d'une vois suppliante

-… Je ne lui répondis pas.

-Ne me fait pas la tête s'il te plaît on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour parler tous les deux… M'annonça t-il en plaçant sa main glacée sous mon menton pour me relever la tête. Il avait raison ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, je devais en profiter. Je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard quand il fut horrifié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Lui demandais-je.

-Qui ? Me demanda t-il en posant le revers de sa main sur la bosse qui se trouvait sur ma joue.

-Tanya. Lui dis-je d'un ton désolais.

-La sale garce, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ça mon amour ? Me questionna t-il l'air inquiet.

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire qui c'était passé avec Lauren et Tanya. Il était plus qu'énervé contre elles, je le voyais bien, il cramponnait le bord de la table férocement avec ses mains, celle-ci commençait à se détériorer sérieusement. Ces yeux étaient noirs et il ne disait plus rien.

-Edward ? Tentais-je.

-… Aucune réponse.

-Edward mon ange … lâche cette table tu vas la casser… Repris-je doucement et tendrement en essayant de tirer son bras pour qu'il lâche la table.

-Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans ta vie, tout ça c'est à cause de moi, je m'en veux tellement, je vais récupérer tes affaires ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirées comme ça, elles vont payer pour ça, un jour ou l'autre… Me souria t-il faussement.

-Embrasse-moi. Lui demandais-je.

-Trop tard Bella, les autres arrivent. Me dit-il triste.

-On se voit ce soir alors ? Essayais-je.

-Je ne pense pas Chérie, ce soir je vais récupérer tes affaires et faire payer Lauren d'abord. M'avoua t-il. Les autres entraient suivis du professeur. Lauren me regardait de travers en voyant que j'étais assise à côté d'Edward.

-Je vais aller faire un tour à La Push alors, je dois m'expliquer avec Jacob. Il me regarda d'une façon comme si il était jaloux mais il ne releva pas. Je repris donc : Je crois que je vais bientôt me faire jarreter de la table. Lui annonçais-je. Moi qui croyais pouvoir profiter de ces cours pour parler à l'homme que j'aimais. A peine eu le temps de le dire que le prof me le dit.

-Melle Swan veuillez changer de place avec Lauren, vous et M Cullen avez le même niveau, vous devez transmettre votre savoir aux autres. Annonça t-il.

J'étais désormais moins surprise que ce matin puisque je savais que ça allait arriver. Je changeais de place sans protester. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assise à côté de Jessica la pipelette et amie fidèle de Lauren. Le cours était à présent commencé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand je vis Edward s'étirait et passer son bras derrière le dos de Lauren. Quoi mais que faisait-il bon sang ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il posa sa main dans son dos et commença à lui faire des petites caresses, cette vision me poignarda en plein cœur. Cette garce le regardait avec un sourire et il lui répondait. J'étais écœurée de ce que je voyais. J'avais envi de pleurer mais Jessica n'arrêtait pas de me parler, un vrai moulin à parole, je l'en remerciais au fond de moi, cela m'évitais de craquer. Je continuais tout de même à regarder ce spectacle je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de la main de mon amoureux posait dans le dos de cette cona***. Soudain je fus surprise de voir cette main s'activait pour lui pinçait assez brusquement le dos. Ce qui lui arracha un grand cri de douleur, le prof se retourna et la regarda de travers mais ne dit rien et repartit à son cours. Je riais intérieurement quand je vis Edward se pencher et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer, il la pinçait toujours avant de revenir vers l'avant de la salle il me souria de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire éblouissant qui me fit perdre pied. Je n'écoutais même plus les mots de Jessica. Le cours passa assez vite et sans que je m'en rende comptes il était déjà l'heure de rentrer à la maison. J'arrivais chez moi, mon père n'était pas là mais il y avait un message sur le répondeur.

-Bonjour ma puce, c'est papa, on a un problème, je rentrerais sûrement très tard, manges sans moi. Je t'aime.

C'était parfais vu que je voulais voir Jake. Je pris le téléphone et appelait chez Billy.

-Allo ? Me répondit le vieil indien.

-Bonjour Billy, est-ce que Jake est là stp ? C'est Bella. Me présentais-je.

-Oui, je vais te le chercher, ne quitte pas. Me dit-il. J'attendis quelques bonnes 3 minutes quand quelqu'un repris le combiné.

-Bella ? Ca va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui ça va mais je t'appelais pour savoir si je pouvais passer te voir ? Lui demandais-je par politesse.

-Oui, pas de problème tu viens quand ? Me questionna t-il.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Lui annonçais-je.

-Ok, à toute. Me dit-il.

Sur ce je raccrochais, pris ma voit ure et conduisit en direction de la réserve.


	25. Un dîner surprise …

_**Un dîner surprise …**_

.

Je roulais vers La Push, je conduisais lentement et heureusement d'ailleurs car je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la route. J'étais perturbée à cause de Tanya et Lauren… J'avais les deux sur le dos, elles me prenaient sévèrement la tête, Edward me manquait énormément. Ca faisait un peu plus de 24 heures qu'on ne s'était pas touchés, à peine parlés. 24 heures et je commençais à craquer, il me manquait énormément, j'espérais qu'ils allaient vite trouver une solution, pour qu'on puisse enfin être réunis, qu'on puisse s'aimer librement au grand jour, faire des choses à deux autre qu'en cachette, s'embrasser au lycée, se tenir la main… C'est à dire tout un tas de truc que je ne peux pas faire et que je regrette tant… A ces pensées, mon cœurs était douloureux mais je savais qu'Edward m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas me perdre, cette pensée me réconfortait quelque peu. Je pensais tellement, que sans que je m'en rende compte ma Chevrolet m'avait conduit instinctivement devant la maison de Jacob. Au ronronnement de mon moteur, Jake sortit de sa petite maison en bois, il portait un jean bleu moderne avec une chemise blanche simple mais classe, il était tout beau comme ça. Il arriva avant que je n'eu sorti de ma camionnette et vint m'ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour Bella. Me salua t-il en me faisant une bise sur la joue.

-Bonsoir. Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est plutôt à toi qui faut demander ça ? Moi je suis costaud. M'avoua t-il.

-Oui, oui ça va, je m'en remets. Je commence réellement à me rendre compte que la réalité n'est pas celle que tout le monde connaît. Lui dis-je.

-Viens on sera mieux à l'intérieur. Billy s'est absenté, on a la maison pour nous. M'invita t-il à le suivre en me désignant la porte d'un signe de la main. Ce signe me signifiait que je devais passer devant lui. Classe, galant que me réservait-il encore ce soir ?

-Oh bien, merci monsieur. Riais-je.

Il ne releva et entra derrière moi dans la maison, il referma la porte. Il entreprit de m'enlever ma veste et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé au milieu du salon. Il ne s'installa pas à côté de moi.

-Je t'offre un verre ? Me demanda t-il.

-Hum oui de l'eau ça ira très bien je te remercie. Lui dis-je tout naturellement.

-Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, je vais te faire goûter un petit alcool léger c'est une production locale. M'annonça t-il.

-D'accord. Acquiesçais-je.

Il partit à la cuisine et revint après quelques minutes avec deux verres et quelques amuses bouches. Il les déposa sur la table basse et s'installa à mes côtés. Il me regarda dans les yeux et déposa sa main sur ma joue meurtrie. Il caressait la bosse avec son pouce.

-Je n'avais pas vu qu'il t'avait fait ça … Déclara t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, c'est juste une fille au lycée… Avouais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Me questionna t-il curieusement.

-Ce n'est rien, des broutilles. Mentis-je.

-Bella Swan, la bagarreuse. Ria t-il.

-Hé oué ! L'air de rien je joignais mes rires aux siens. Tu es très classe, tu as un rancart ? Demandais-je pour changer de conversation.

-Euh… Je suis content que tu l'ai remarqué, en fait c'est toi mon rancart… Enfin si tu veux bien ? Tu acceptes de dîner avec moi ? Me demanda t-il en saisissant ma main.

-Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ce soir… Lui souris-je en enlevant ma main. Tu sais Jake, je ne suis pas passée pour une simple visite de courtoisie… mais pour parler de tout ce qui s'est passé ce weekend et de ce que tu … es… Hésitais-je.

-Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas venir tout simplement pour me voir, qu'il te fallait une raison précise, je ne suis pas lui … Dit-il l'air déçu.

-Non Jacob tu te trompes, je suis venus pour te voir parce que j'avais d'une part réellement envi de te voir mais c'est vrai que d'autre je voulais parler de tout ça avec toi. Mais même si il ne s'était rien passé ces derniers jours je serais quand même venue. J'ai été surprise de te voir dans les bois enfin lorsque tu étais en loup… mais sans toi je me serais perdu alors merci. Tentais-je de lancer le sujet.

-De rien, je faisais ma ronde à cause de ces sangsues. Dit-il.

-Comment ça ta ronde ? M'intriguais-je.

-Oui avec la meute on a surveillé votre campement et les Cullen tout le weekend pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se passent rien de bizarre en leur présence… Me dit-il.

-Jake, ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humain. Lui expliquais-je.

-Normalement mais des fois les instincts de bêtes ressurgissent et dans ces moments là, ils peuvent perdre le contrôle. En générale, ils gèrent bien mais le risque 0 n'existe pas. M'annonça t-il.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer tout ça Jake ? Je suis un peu perdue. Quémandais-je.

Pendant qu'on buvait ce qu'il nous avait servi et manger ces petits gourmandises, il m'expliqua :

-Tout à commencé, il y a des centaines d'années Bella. Les vampires et les loups existent depuis la nuit des temps. Et notre querelle date de la même époque, nous sommes des ennemis naturels. C'est-à-dire que instinctivement tout nous opposes, nous agaces chez l'autre à tel point que l'on a envi réciproquement envi de s'entretuer. Tu vois pour moi les Cullen dégage une odeur nauséabonde, ça pue vraiment la mort, le pourrie quoi tu comprends ? Et biens pour eux c'est pareil. _Quoi que venait-il de dire ? Mon Edward sentait mauvais, je ne pouvais pas le croire car pour moi son odeur était délicieuse c'était mon oxygène, mon évasion …_ Et tout un tas de petit détails comme ça. De plus notre tribu a été frappée d'une mission : celle de protéger les humains, des vampires. Cela fait des générations que chaque fois que des vampires sont dans les environs, les jeunes de la réserve deviennent des loups… Nous sommes 6 actuellement, il y a Sam le chef de la meute, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah et moi pour le moment. Donc on a le pouvoir de muter en loup quand nous le désirons c'est-à-dire chaque fois qu'on sent qu'il y a un danger pour les humains. Comme tu as pu le remarquer on a également des particularités à l'instar des vampires. Eux on la peau glacée alors que la notre est chaude, je dirai même voire bouillante puisque la température de notre corps est largement supérieur à 37°C. On est doté d'une musculature et d'une condition physique incroyable. On grandit très vite mais tant qu'on mute on reste figé dans notre âge. _Rester figé dans leur âge … J'étais surprise il devait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il précisa…_ Oh mais bien sûr je vais vieillir… un jour. Et lorsqu'on est transformé on peut communiquer par la pensée mais on est obligé d'obéir à Sam. Voilà donc pour résumer, nous sommes des loups, les ennemis naturels des vampires. Notre mission est de les tuer. En ce qui concerne tes sangsues, ils sont toujours vivants grâce à un pacte que mon grand-père a passé avec eux lorsqu'il était chef de la meute. Un jour alors que la meute faisait sa ronde, ils ont surpris les Cullen en train de tuer une pauvre biche… Ils ont assurés à nos ancêtres qu'ils étaient différents des autres vampires puisqu'ils ne chassaient pas les humains… Le pacte a donc été de leur laisser la vie sauve et de ne pas révéler leur secret en échange, ils s'engageaient à ne jamais remettre les pieds sur le territoire Quileute ni mordre un humain. Tant qu'ils respecteront ce traité tout se passera au mieux pour eux comme pour nous, mais on ne pourra jamais s'entendre même en territoire neutre. M'expliqua t-il longuement.

-D'accord tu as été très claire je te remercie Jake, je comprends mieux tout de ton point de vue, je comprends désormais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je sois amie avec eux. Merci de vouloir me protéger mais je te jure Jake que je ne crains rien avec eux, ils sont tous tellement gentils bien plus humain que la plupart des gens « normaux » enfin si je puis dire. Lui expliquais-je mon point de vue à moi.

-Bella promets-moi de faire attention quand même ? Me demanda t-il.

-Promis mon loup adoré. Lui riais-je.

Il se mit à rire avec moi. Il se leva et m'invita à me lever également en me tendant sa main, que je saisis avec plaisir. Il me proposa de m'asseoir à la table qu'il avait dressée mais je décidais de le suivre en cuisine pour l'aider. Il était passé chez un traiteur indien pour prendre une spécialité de poulet tandoori avec du riz épicé au curry. Je le regardais donc faire réchauffer les plats.

-Tu as du dépenser une fortune pour ces plats, il ne fallait pas, tu sais je ne suis pas difficile… Lui dis-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ça me fait plaisir, je voulais t'épater et puis je trouve que l'argent que j'ai dépensé à bien était investi… Me souria t-il.

On alla s'asseoir autour de la table avec les plats et on commença à se servir. II se leva et je le vis partir dehors sans un mot, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Je me levais et décidai d'aller voir où est-ce qu'il était parti. J'arrivais à la porte, je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte quand celle-ci se tourna sans que j'eusse fait un mouvement du poignet. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et je fus projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce sur un fauteuil qui était placé sous une fenêtre. Je n'eue pas le temps de me ressaisir que je vis Tanya me sauter dessus. Elle était à califourchon sur moi, elle me fixait avec un sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres.

-Alors je t'avais bien dit de ne plus jamais regarder mon mec. Je sais de source sûre que tu n'as pas compris puisque apparemment en biologie tu t'es assise à côté d'Edward et tu lui as parlé. Bella tu n'as donc aucun instinct de survie, pour cette fois je vais me contenter de te donner un autre avertissement mais la prochaine fois, tu n'y échapperas pas. Faits-moi confiance. Me cria t elle.

Un avertissement ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle se contente d'une parole … Et en effet, elle ne se contenta pas de me hurlais dessus mais à la place, elle agrippa ma tête férocement de chaque côté en me plantant ses ongles dans le crane, partiellement sur les blessures que j'avais eu suite à ce weekend. Elle me faisait énormément mal, j'avais les larmes qui coulaient malgré moi alors que je voulais lui montrer que ça ne me faisais rien, c'était raté. Elle me maintenait toujours la tête mais détacha ses pouces de ma chevelure. Je les vis se dirigeait dangereusement vers mes yeux avec ses ongles de sorcières. Non, elle voulait me crever les yeux, non tout mais pas ça… Je lui hurlais.

-Arrête, arrête t'es complètement folle, tu vois c'est à cause de ce genre de chose qu'Edward ne t'aimera jamais et ceux quoique tu me fasses. Lui crachais-je.

-Ferme la, ferme la, Edward est à moi, Carlisle à signé, on est lié pour l'éternité… Cria t elle plus fort que moi. Elle ne relâchait pas sa prise…

Puis soudain avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'atteindre mes yeux, elle fut éjectée loin de moi… Jacob l'avait envoyé valsée à travers la pièce. Il me releva et me plaça instinctivement derrière son dos. Il me protégeait de cette folle. Je voyais en revanche la scène se dérouler à l'autre bout du salon, il y avait 5 loups en train de s'acharner après elle, elle était mal au point mais tout à coup, je les vis tous les 5 s'écroulaient de douleurs. Elle se releva et s'en alla à sa vitesse vampirique à travers les bois. Jacob se retourna vers moi… l'air inquiet.

-Ca va, tu n'as rien ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, tu es… enfin vous êtes arrivés à temps… Dis-je en regardant tous les autres qui avaient repris forme humaine, ils étaient de nouveaux sur pied, en effet le don de cette garce avait une faible importance sur eux.

-Des broutilles, hein ? Me dit Jake en me serrant dans ses bras. C'était en réalité plus une affirmation, qu'une question.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je te le promets. Tentais-je de le rassurer en lui faisait une bise sur la joue et des caresses AMICALES dans le dos.

-Bella, tu vois pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu les fréquentes ? Regarde là ELLE… Je vais les tuer… Cracha t-il.

-Non, Jake ils n'y sont pour rien, elle est incontrôlable… elle est jalouse, alors que je ne parle même plus à Edward comme elle me l'a « suggérée »… Essayais-je.

-Pff, tu parles elle est seule et ils sont sept tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils peuvent rien faire… Continua t-il.

-Jake tu as bien vu ce qu'elle a fait à la meute, non ? M'énervais-je.

-… Il ne releva pas. Je te raccompagne c'est plus sûr … Annonça t-il.

-Euh… c'est bon j'ai ma voiture mais merci quand même Jake… pour tout. Dis-je d'une vois attendrie.

-Je te ramène je reviendrais en courant, je pourrais me dégourdir les pattes. Ria t-il.

Il avait raison ma vie était en danger permanent avec cette folle en liberté. Je joignis mes rires aux siens.

-C'est d'accord. Acceptais-je tout de même.

Sur ceux il me rendit ma veste et m'intima à l'extérieure de la maisonnette. Arrivée à ma voiture, il ouvrit la portière passagère et m'y fit monter. Je n'étais pas trop pour qu'un autre que moi conduise ma voiture mais bon il ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur, en même temps cette camionnette appartenait à sa famille avant, il devait avoir besoin de se replonger un instant dans le passé. Il s'installa au volant et pris la route en direction de Forks. On roulait silencieusement depuis un petit moment quand je décidai de prendre la parole.

-Merci Jake, jusqu'à ce que cette folle arrive, j'ai passée une superbe soirée… Le remerciais-je.

-Je suis désolé Bella j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle ne vienne pas tout gâcher j'avais rêvé de cette soirée depuis si longtemps, j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à te dire mais bon… Me dit-il l'air déçu.

-Tu sais la soirée n'est pas encore finie, il nous reste encore une quinzaine de kilomètres pour parler. Tentais-je de le faire rire, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste pas lui, pas mon meilleur ami…

-Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant Bella, j'avais tout prévu au moindre détail près mais cette garce à tout détruit, je me suis vraiment investis dans cette soirée et maintenant c'est fichu, rien ne sera pareil… Cette fois il avait l'air carrément anéanti.

-Jake dit moi stp, l'important c'est le contenu et non les formes, et de plus tout était parfait, tu étais vraiment au point, ne t'en fait pas. Je voulais maintenant savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Il s'éloigna de la chaussée principale et se gara sur le bas côté. Après avoir coupé le moteur, il se tourna vers moi.

-D'accord Bella mais ne m'interrompt pas… Il saisit mes mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le mien … Bella depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, mon existence, mes pensées, ma vie, mon âme tout ça existe seulement parce que tu es là… _Quoi que venait-il de dire ? Il s'intéressait à moi ? Non, je devais me faire des idées, il devait dire ça du point de vue amical, …_ Bella quand je t'ai vu hospitaliser, inconsciente, j'ai cru te perdre et j'ai failli devenir fou… Je suis venu te voir tous les jours et j'ai failli tout t'avouer quand tu étais inconsciente, tu parle d'un lâche… Tu es désormais l'élément nécessaire à ma vie… Sans toi, tout est insipide. Mon cœur quitte la rive de l'amitié pour rejoindre celle de l'amour. Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan… M'avoua t-il. Il attendait que je lui réponde quelque chose.

-Oh … Fut tout ce que je pus dire sur e coup. Euh Jacob moi aussi je t'aime mais comme mon meilleur ami … Tu sais bien que j'aime Edward… Lui dis-je.

-Oui, je sais mais de toute évidence, il ne se passe rien entre vous puisqu'il est avec cette fille donc je me disais que je pourrais peut être tenté ma chance et t'aider à l'oublier. Insista t-il.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça, je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'Edward m'aimait aussi et qu'en quelque sorte nous avions une relation secrète. Oui je dis bien en quelque sorte car pour l'instant il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Mais je ne pouvais pas céder à Jacob, bien sûr je l'aime mais jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer autrement qu'en ami. Je ne disais rien et fermais les yeux pour réfléchir… Au bout d'une minute à peine, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se poser tendrement sur mes lèvres, j'ouvris les yeux surprise et vis le visage de Jake dangereusement proche du mien, son nez frôlait le mien, ses lèvres étaient posés sur les miennes, il était en train de m'embrasser, c'était agréable mais non je ne devais pas me laisser faire, je ne devais pas lui faire croire qu'il pourrait y avoir un espoir un jour… Je voulais éloigner ma tête pour l'en empêcher mais elle était bloquée contre le dossier de mon siège. J'essayais donc de le repousser mais il n'eu pas l'air de comprendre, j'attendis qu'il termine donc, avais-je d'autres choix ? Il s'écarta enfin de mes lèvres …

-Jake ne refait plus jamais ça d'accord ? Criais-je.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas aimé ? Me regarda t-il l'air suspect.

-Non, pas du tout crétin, tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre que mon meilleur ami et si tu veux rester mon ami tu as intérêt à ne jamais recommencer ce genre d'acte. Maintenant je suis désolé si tu es amoureux de moi, ça n'est pas réciproque. Je te remercie mais je vais finir le reste du trajet seule. Je l'invitais à sortir de ma voiture. Il ne rechigna pas et s'exécuta.

- Excuses-moi Bella, j'espère que ça ne changera rien à notre amitié… Bonsoir Bella.

-Salut Jake. Répondis-je assez froidement.

Je passais sur le siège conducteur, démarra et partit chez moi. Il était 22h00 à présent mon père devait déjà être rentrée. J'arrivais devant la maison est aperçu la Volvo de mon amoureux. Que faisait-il ici ? Mon père avait dû le savoir vu que sa voiture était garée aussi. Même si ça en était curieux, j'étais contente quand même de savoir que j'allais le voir. Je sortis de mon véhicule et entra dans la maison. Je les vis la tous les deux dans le salon devant un match de baseball.


	26. Ma plus grande peur…

_**Ma plus grande peur…**_

.

J'entrais donc dans le salon en les saluant.

-Bonsoir, bon match ? Demandais-je.

-Bonjour ma puce, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? La question qui fâche posée par mon père.

-Oui, oui … Mentis-je. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, à coup sûr il me ferait interner. Qu'est tu fais là Edward ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je t'attendais, je voulais te parler… M'annonça t-il.

Oulla, je n'aimais pas trop ça… Que me voulait-il ? Une énorme boule se forma sur mon estomac, j'avais peur désormais … Peur mais pourquoi ? Je n'avais rien à me reprocher, si ? Et si c'était à cause de Tanya, de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Non, impossible il ne peut pas être déjà au courant… Je fus tirée de mes pensées par mon père.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, moi… Dit-il naturellement pour nous laisser tranquilles.

-D'accord bonne nuit papa et merci. Lui répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ne te couche pas trop tard tu as école demain Bella … Me prévint-il.

-Ne vous en faites pas je ne tarderais pas Charlie… Répondis Edward à ma place.

Comment ça il ne tardera pas ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'il est venu pour me parler sans intention de rester ? Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. Le nœud à mon estomac se fit de plus en plus douloureux… Mon père m'embrassa sur la joue et serra la main d'Edward avant de monter. La porte de sa chambre venait de se refermer quand je vis Edward se lever et s'approcher de moi … Il me fixait intensément et je me demandais bien pourquoi… Je me sentais gênée.

-Bella… Commença t-il.

-Edward … Suivais-je l'air interrogateur.

-Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda t-il l'air inquiet. Il se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il m'enlaça de ses grands bras musclés. Ses mais étaient posées sur mes hanches tandis qu'il posa son menton sur mon crâne.

-Euh si ça va mais que fais-tu ici ? M'intriguais-je.

-Pourquoi cette question ? N'ais-je pas le droit de venir voir l'amour de ma vie ? Me souri t-il en m'embrassant les cheveux et en humant mon odeur.

-Eh bien si mais comment t'as fait pour t'échapper de Tanya ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est elle qui s'est absentée pour chasser cette nuit … Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour venir te voir mais ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir… M'interrogea t-il.

-Alors tu es vraiment venu pour me voir, parce que tu en avais envi et pas parce que tu avais quelque chose de grave à me dire … Lui souriais-je en lui sautant au cou. Je l'entourais de mes petits bras d'humaine. Il me serrait à la taille pour me porter mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Bien sûr, tu m'as trop manquée… M'avoua t-il.

-Oh toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour … Dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le cou de mon beau vampire. J'étais si heureuse, cette boule avait disparu à présent. Ma crainte était infondée.

-Viens par là. M'intima t-il en me conduisant vers le sofa. Il s'installa et me pris dans ses bras, il m'avait tant manqué.

-On a combien de temps devant nous ? Lui demandais-je.

-Quelques heures mon cœur, il faut que je rentre avant elle absolument. Excuses-moi pour tout ce qu'elle te fait subir, je ne peux rien faire et ça me tue… M'avoua t-il l'air affligé.

-Chut. Lui dis-je en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche. Je ne veux pas parler d'elle, je veux juste profiter de toi, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps… Lui dis-je.

-Oui, tu as raison, j'ai quelque chose pour toi … Il sortit de sa poche mon ipod et mes bijoux que Tanya et Lauren m'avait pris plutôt dans la journée. Désolé mais je ne peux pas récupérer ton portable encore c'est Denali qui l'a et elle s'en serai aperçu c'est moins facile qu'avec l'autre.

-Merci Edward, je t'adore comment les as-tu récupéré ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien je suis rentrée en douce dans la chambre de Lauren quand elle était partit sous la douche, j'ai saccagé sa chambre et volé d'autre truc pour que ça ne fasse pas suspect… Je lui ai laissé un mot qui je pense va la terroriser pour un petit moment… Ria t-il.

-J'aurais trop aimé voir la tête qu'elle a faite en découvrant le carnage. Je joignis mon rire au sien.

-Mon bébé j'adore te voir rire, te voir, te sentir dans mes bras, respirer ton odeur mais là tu pue… M'annonça t-il en souriant.

-Oh, sympa … Attends moi je vais prendre une douche. Lui dis-je en essayant de me lever.

-Non, non je ne veux pas te perdre de vue une minute, c'est trop dur. Je préfère sentir le loup. M'avoua t-il en me retenant par la taille et en me ramenant dans ses bras.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié l'odeur répugnante pour les vampires … Riais-je.

-Tu sais Bella, je dois t'avoué quelque chose… Me dit-il l'air gêné.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais mon vampire chéri… L'encourageais-je.

-Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu allais te rendre à La Push, ça m'a mis hors de moi… Non pas que je t'en voulais loin de là mais j'avais peur… peur pour toi car les loups sont instables et s'il se serait passé quelque chose j'aurai été incapable de te protéger. Tu es toute ma vie mon amour, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre… M'expliqua t-il.

-Edward stop, ce n'est rien, tout va bien et je suis en sécurité avec la meute, j'en suis sûr ne t'inquiète pas. Tentais-je. Est-ce que je devais lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tanya ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire j'avais vraiment les fesses entre deux chaises. D'un côté si je ne lui disais pas, je lui mentirais et c'est mauvais les mensonges dans une relation… Mais de l'autre si je lui disais il serait mort d'inquiétude et je ne sais pas quelle idée pourrait lui passer par la tête pour me protéger… Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire… Il dû remarquer que je pensais car il me demanda :

-A quoi penses-tu ma Bella ? Demanda t-il.

-Oh rien de bien important, juste à cette soirée. Répondis-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir et c'est une super bonne surprise, je suis si heureuse. En rajoutais-je.

-J'avais trop envi de te voir mon ange, c'est insupportable d'être loin de toi, … Au fait, tu as passé une bonne soirée à la réserve ? Me demanda t-il. Hooch la question qui tue…

-Oui, ça a été, Jake ma raconté leur légende, le traité, tout ça, mais j'aurais préféré passer la soirée avec toi… Lui avouais-je en omettant tout de même de lui parler de Tanya. Et ce baiser et cette déclaration de Jacob, devais-je lui en parler ? Allait t-il être en colère ? M'en voudrait t-il ? En même temps s'il le lisait dans l'esprit de Jake, il risquait d'être encore plus en colère du fait que je ne lui en parle pas. Il fallait que je me lance tant pis… Perdue dans mes pensées, il me ramena à la réalité encore une fois …

-Bella, ici la terre appelle la lune, youhou ? Me souria t-il en me faisant un léger baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de lui répondre, il se leva furibond du canapé en me laissant là, il se tenait debout face à moi, ses yeux étaient noirs de chez noirs, il me fixait méchamment, je ne comprenais pas je ne lui avais encore même pas raconté pour Jacob. Je me levai et décidai de me lancer.

-Edward, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tentais-je.

-Tu as embrassé un loup ? Cria t-il. Mais en réalité c'étais plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Edward, je… Commençais-je.

-Réponds … M'ordonna t-il très fermement, en me saisissant par les bras et en me secouant. Il commençait à me faire peur, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel excès de rage.

-Jacob m'a embrassé … Lui répondis-je.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il faut être deux pour s'échanger un baiser. Alors ne te fous pas de moi. Cria t-il.

-Edward lâche-moi tu me fais mal. Haussais-je le ton fermement. Il s'exécuta tout de même.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais … Bella j'y ai vraiment cru, je suis trop naïf… Sa voix laissait transparaître un mélange de colère, de tristesse, de déception. Tu m'as trahi Bella… Finissais t-il en baissant la voix à la fin de la phrase. Je le vis se retourner et partir vers la porte. Je le rattrapai par le poignet droit.

-Non attends, Edward laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît ? Le suppliais-je.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu t'es bien amusé ce soir avec Jacob … Ça je l'avais compris… Cracha t-il.

-Non Edward, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure, la soirée n'a pas été du tout … Je ne me suis aucunement amusée et crois moi j'aurai préférée. Lui dis-je pour l'accrocher à mes paroles.

-Edward écoutes-moi stp, laisse moi t'expliquer et après si tu souhaites encore t'en aller, je te laisserais partir. Essayais-je.

-Ok, je t'écoute alors. Me dit-il froidement.

-Je suis arrivé à la réserve et j'ai vu Jacob habillait classe, là ça m'a déjà semblai troublant mais bon. Après il m'a fait entrer chez lui, m'a dit que Billy nous laissait la maison pour toute la soirée. Je n'avais toujours pas compris qu'est ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a invité à dîner, il était passé chez le traiteur. Quand on mangeait il est parti dehors en courant et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais quand j'ai voulu aller voir ce qu'il se passait Tanya m'a attaqué, Jacob et la meute sont rentrés et ils se sont battus avec elle. Ils l'ont blessée et elle est partie ensanglantée et mal au point. La soirée a presque pris fin à cet instant. Jacob a proposé de me raccompagner avec ma camionnette, me disant qu'il rentrerait en courant après. Comme une idiote que je suis j'ai accepté. Il s'est ensuite arrêté sur le bas côté de la route et m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, je lui ai dis que moi je ne l'aimerais jamais autrement que comme mon meilleur ami et que c'était toi qui remplissait mon cœur. Il insistait et ça m'énerver j'ai fermé les yeux pour réfléchir quelques instants et il en a profité pour m'embrasser. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais rien n'y faisait il est trop fort, j'ai donc attendu qu'il finisse sans répondre un seul instant à son baiser et lorsqu'il eu terminé je l'ai jeté en dehors de ma voiture et je suis rentrée seule. Voilà tu sais tout. Lui racontais-je mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il avait l'air toujours aussi en colère qu'avant.

-Je ne peux pas te croire Bella … Tanya connaît les risques, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle ne se serait pas aventuré sur le territoire Quileute. Tu me mens ! Assura t-il.

-Edward non je ne te mens pas, je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi … Dis-je déçue.

-Oui j'avais confiance en toi, mais là tu as trahi ma confiance, en plus tu essaye d'inventer une histoire avec Tanya pour te dépatouiller de cette situation … Me cracha t-il.

-Tu es persuadé que je te mens, hein ? Tu me déçois Edward … Un jour tu sauras que je t'ai dit la vérité et tu t'en mordras les doigts car ce jour, il sera trop tard … Lui dis-je très tristement. J'avais mal au cœur plus que jamais, il me faisait si mal de me prendre pour une menteuse. Je l'aime plus que tout comment aurais-je pu en embrasser un autre… Mes larmes coulaient à flot désormais. J'étais moi aussi en colère contre lui maintenant.

-Bella, Tanya n'est pas irresponsable au point d'entraîner une guerre avec les loups, ça j'en suis sûr… M'annonça t-il.

-Donc malgré tout ce qu'elle me fait subir, c'est elle que tu crois et moi que tu traites de menteuse ? C'est le comble non mais je t'aime plus que tout quel intérêt j'aurais à te mentir, hein dis-moi ? Criais-je moi aussi désormais entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire … Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire contre Tanya pour l'instant, je te jure qu'on y réfléchi mais ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir et l'odeur de ce clébard sur tes lèvres, elle est bien là … Me dit-il brusquement.

-Edward tu sais bien que je t'aime et jamais je ne l'aurais embrassé de mon plein gré mon amour, stp, ne m'en veux pas, en plus quand tu as senti son odeur c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit sinon ? Et après toutes les épreuves qu'on a vécues pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je t'ai tellement voulu, et maintenant que c'est fait pourquoi est-ce que j'irais tout gâcher et risquer de te perdre ? Je serais vraiment bête… Et si je te mentirais je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'elle… Edward s'il te plaît ? Regardes-moi, regarde mes yeux et tu le sauras si je t'ai menti ou non… Le suppliais-je en lui maintenant la tête grâce à mes mains que j'avais déposé de chaque côté de sa tête. Je voulais qu'il croise mon regard.

-Bella j'ai besoin de temps, je vais y aller, j'ai besoin de réfléchir… M'annonça t-il.

-Non, reste mon cœur, par pitié … Lui dis-je en plaçant désormais mes bras autour de sa nuque pour le retenir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, on se voyait déjà que très rarement alors là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, je lui déposais de petits et doux baisers.

-Bella, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça, sois raisonnable, j'ai besoin de réfléchir,… Me dit-il en me repoussant.

Quoi ? Soit raisonnable non mais je m'apprête à perdre la seule personne qui me fait vivre et je devrais être raisonnable … Que diable la raison en cet instant il m'est impossible d'être rationnelle, il fallait plutôt que je fasse tout pour le retenir… La boule que j'avais eue plutôt dans mon estomac venait de renaître à présent. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Je venais de le perdre… Non, il n'avait pas le droit, je ne survivrais pas sans lui … Sans l'homme de ma vie, son mon âme, mon oxygène, ma lumière, mon souffle, ma vie tout simplement… Il ne devait pas imaginer à quel point je l'aimais sinon il me croirait. En cet instant j'aurai tellement voulu qu'il soit capable de lire dans mes pensées. Il aurait su. Il aurait su tout ce que je ressens pour lui, désormais il ne le saura jamais.

-Alors c'est fini, c'est ça hein ? Lui criais-je en pleurant de plus bel.

-Bella, je ne sais pas … J'ai juste dis que j'avais besoin de temps tu peux le comprendre ça ? Reprit-il un peu plus doucement.

-… En guise de réponse, j'hochais la tête. Au moins, il ne m'avait pas dit que c'était fini.

-Au revoir, prends soin de toi. Il baisa mon front avant de partir.

Je m'effondrais sur le sol en pleurs… Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, je décidais de monter et de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour me détendre un minimum avant d'essayer de m'endormir. Après ce passage à la salle de bain, je me glissais dans mes draps et m'endormis directement mais cette nuit fut bien agitée.


	27. Un tête à tête avec …

_**Un tête à tête avec …**_

.

J'arrivais au lycée lorsque j'aperçu Edward et Tanya se tenant par la main, rigolant ensemble comme un vrai couple comme si … comme si il l'aimait lui aussi. Non ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas le droit pas juste à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… J'avais un trou béant à la place du cœur, j'en hurlais de douleur mais… Je devais en avoir le cœur net… Je rassemblais le peu de courage que j'avais au fond de moi et décidais de faire abstraction de Tanya…

-Edward ? L'appelais-je.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore pot de colle ? Me demanda t-il froidement en tenant la main de Tanya et en la regardant amoureusement.

Quoi ? Pourquoi était-il si méchant ? Je ne le comprenais vraiment plus désormais, j'étais perdue … Il me faisait si mal, il n'imaginait même pas qu'en cet instant je ressentais des milliers de lames transpercées ma peau, faire couler mon sang très douloureusement mais sans jamais m'achevé … Sans que je ne le demande mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux et dégoulinèrent contre mon gré. Je devais continuer, je ne devais pas me laisser démonter…

-Je peux te parler en privé stp ? Proposais-je.

-Tu peux parler devant Tanya, on ne se cache rien, elle est la femme de ma vie. Dit-il en lui souriant de son grand sourire éblouissant qui normalement n'est destiné qu'à moi.

-Bon, très bien… Edward je t'aime t'as pas le droit de me faire subir ça… Hier soir encore tu disais que tu ne supporter pas d'être loin de moi… Crois-moi mon amour, hier soir elle a bel et bien essayé de me tuer à la réserve… Demande-le-lui. Le suppliais-je.

-Je sais qu'elle t'a attaquée et c'est dommage qu'elle t'est ratée mais la prochaine fois je m'occuperais personnellement de t'arranger la face… Ne tourne plus jamais autour de nous, laisses-nous vires en paix… Et ce n'est pas la peine de te dire que tu n'es pas invité à notre mariage. M'annonça t-il.

-Quoi ? NON, MARIAGE… Mais ce n'est pas possible non, il ne peut pas me faire ça. Je sentais mes jambes cessaient de me supporter et je m'écroulais au sol en pleurant, en hurlant de toutes mes forces, tout le monde s'était attroupé autour de moi, et je voyais tous les Cullen hurlait de rire autour de moi… J'avais mal, trop mal, j'avais été trahi par mes amis, par ceux que j'aime et qui sont sensés m'aimer… En cet instant, je ne désirais plus qu'une chose mourir… Mais personne ne voulait m'achever à mon grand regret… Je souhaitais réellement mourir plutôt que de voir ça…

Soudain… Je fis un sursaut, mon réveil sonna… Ouf dieu soit loué, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar,… Le plus horrible que je n'ai jamais fait… Au fond, j'étais légèrement soulagé même si je me rappelais très bien de la conversation d'hier soir : « Alors c'est fini, c'est ça hein ? Bella, je ne sais pas … »… Alors aujourd'hui tout était possible, j'avais peur … peur qu'il ne veuille rompre avec moi… J'avais toujours cet énorme nœud dans mon estomac. Et mon rêve… non que dis-je… mon cauchemar me revint en mémoire… Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse, je décidai alors d'aller me glisser sous la cascade d'eau chaude de la salle de bain. L'eau coulait sur mon corps, cela m'apaisait quelque peu mais je n'arrivais pas à me retirer ces images horribles de la tête… Après m'être lavée plus que de raison, je m'habillais normalement mais toujours féminine, puis me passa un léger trait de crayon sous les yeux, un peu de mascara sur les cils et un peu de blush couleur peau. Ca faisait assez naturel. Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine où mon père se trouvait déjà.

-Bonjour papa. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ? Me demanda t-il avec un air interrogateur.

-Oui. Lui mentis-je.

-Curieux, pourtant j'ai cru t'entendre crier et pleurer avant que tu ne te réveil. M'avoua t-il. Mince je n'avais vraiment pas dû être discrète.

-Oh, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, excuses-moi si je t'ai réveillé. Je niais en quelque sorte.

-C'est à cause de votre dispute d'hier soir ? Me demanda t-il.

Oh j'étais estomaquée, il nous avait espionnés et si jamais il en parlait à Carlisle… Non, il ne allait surtout pas il fallait que je limite la casse…

-Papa qu'est ce que tu as entendu exactement ? L'interrogeais-je l'air grave.

-Rien, je n'ai pas pu discerner vos dires mais j'ai juste entendu que vous haussiez la voix… Me dit-il en remuant les épaules comme si ça avait l'air banal.

-Papa, il faut que tu me promettes une chose ? Lui intimai-je.

-Rho Bella, je ne veux pas me … Souffla t-il.

-S'il te plaît ? J'avais pris une petite voix de petite fille, et je le regardais avec mon regard attendri comme je lui faisais étant enfant pour qu'il cède à tous mes caprices.

-D'accord, tu m'as eu … Tout ce que tu veux… Accepta t-il.

-Ne parle pas de la visite d'Edward à Carlisle ou a quelqu'un d'autre et ni de notre dispute d'accord ? Le suppliais-je.

-Bella qu'est ce que… Commença t-il.

-Tu as promis papa. Le coupais-je.

-Oui promis je n'en parlerais pas mais je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ? Me demanda t-il.

-Non papa, désolé pas maintenant, je dois partir au lycée. Je t'aime Le saluais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Je n'avais rien mangé ce matin, j'arrivais au lycée et la journée se passa sans réels soucis. Enfin, mon cœur était toujours aussi douloureux du fait incertain de la poursuite de mon histoire d'amour avec ce merveilleux vampire aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux dorés dont un seul de ses regards vous fait fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, ni même un regard, rien du tout, ça sentait vraiment la fin pour moi… Pour moi, la fin de notre histoire entraînait automatiquement ma fin. J'avais eu droit de la part de Lauren et Tanya rien d'autres que des regards à vous mitrailler mais pour une fois, elles ne s'étaient pas acharnées après moi, c'était déjà ça. Le reste de la semaine se passa ainsi, pas une parole, pas un regard, pas de menaces, pas de raquette, pas de coups ou autres provenant de Tanya,… Je mangeais le midi comme à l'accoutumé avec Rose et Emett qui prenait soin de moi comme jamais, je les en remerciais, je les adoré vraiment… Ils représentaient pour moi bien plus que de simples meilleurs amis. Ils étaient mon frère et ma sœur… Emett savait me remonter le moral avec ses blagues à deux balles et Rose me cajolais par des câlins, des mots doux et tout un tas de paroles rassurantes et gentilles. Désormais, ils détestaient Tanya autant que moi, eux m'avaient cru sans hésiter contrairement à leur frère, mon amour…

Nous étions à présent vendredi soir. Mon père me demanda pourquoi je ne sortais pas avec mes amis ? S'il savait comment en ce moment mes amis se limitaient à Emett et Rosalie. En effet, Alice ne m'avait plus adressée la parole depuis le weekend dernier. Oh bien sûr j'avais Jessica et le reste de la bande mais vu mon humeur actuelle la seule avec qui j'avais envie de partager mes états d'âme c'était Angela…

-Tu sais papa, j'aime bien être seule… Je vais en profiter pour exercer mes talents artistiques… Lui souriais-je pour le rassurer.

-D'accord chérie mais si tu as quoi que soit n'hésite pas d'accord ? Me répondit-il.

-Promis papa, merci d'être là pour moi je t'aime. Lui dis-je en allant lui faire un câlin. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de mon père. Je me rendais compte seulement maintenant à quel point ça devait être dur pour lui d'être seul avant mon arrivé. Je décidais alors de me lancer et d'exprimer mes sentiments envers mon père. Papa ? L'interpellais-je pour le détourner de son match de baseball.

-Oui mon bébé ? Me répondit-il. Je me saisi de la télécommande et mis la télévision en veille.

-Et si on sortait tous les deux, je t'invite à manger une glace … Proposais-je.

-D'accord je vais me préparer, attends-moi… Me dit-il tout sourire, il avait vraiment l'air content de sortir avec moi ce soir.

Je m'assieds dans le sofa en l'attendant, il ne fut pas long à se préparer et nous allions partir. Quand il voulu qu'on prenne sa voiture.

-Euh désolé papa, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envi qu'on me voit dans ta voiture … Je préfère conduire, c'est moi qui t'invite… Lui dis-je.

-Oh, je vois ma fille à honte de son vieux père ? Rigola t-il.

-Non, papa pas du tout c'est un honneur de sortir avec toi seulement j'ai honte de ta voiture en effet… Riais-je de plus belle.

-Tu sais chérie, être policier ça n'a rien de dégradant, bien au contraire… M'expliqua t-il.

-Je sais et je respecte ton travail mais c'est ta voiture tu comprends… Riais-je.

-Oui c'est vrai ça craint un peu pour une jeune fille tu as raison… Il joint ses rires aux miens.

Nous montâmes dans ma Chevrolet et nous roulâmes en direction du centre ville.

-Je te laisse le choix du glacier à moins que tu ne préfère un donut à la framboise ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, ça me va très bien une bonne glace avec ma fille… Me souria t-il. Il avait vraiment l'air content de mon initiative même si il avait un peu l'air gêné, je me devais de le détendre…

-Papa, en réalité si je t'invite à manger une glace ce n'est pas anodin… Je voulais juste qu'on se parle, qu'on passe du temps ensemble, on a des années à rattraper… Lui annonçais-je.

Je me garais devant un bar où il était marqué Glacier à côté de l'enseigne. On descendit de la voiture et entra dans le bar. Nous nous assoyons à une table et commandons deux chocolats liégeois.

-Merci, c'est gentil ma puce. Me remercia t-il.

-Ce n'est rien à côté de tout ce que je te dois papa. C'est ma façon à moi de te remercier un minimum. Tu es si gentil avec moi. Lui dis-je.

-C'est normal tu es ma fille, non ? Ironisa t-il.

-Oui, oui bien sûr mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accepter chez toi, après toutes ces années où j'ai clamé haut et fort que je détestais Forks. Papa, je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Merci d'être tout le temps là pour moi, de t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais, de t'inquiéter sans cesse pour moi. Je suis désolé de t'en avoir voulu plus jeune, j'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment que tout était de ta faute mais je me rends compte maintenant que rien n'était de ta faute mais que tu as juste dû subir les écarts de maman, son départ et de ce fait le mien. Je suis désolé papa de t'avoir laissé seul pendant toutes ces années, je le regrette… Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je te connais à peine et j'ai vraiment envi d'en savoir plus sur toi… Papa je ne m'en rendais pas compte avant j'étais trop petite mais aujourd'hui j'ai conscience à quel point j'ai pu te faire souffrir en refusant de passer plus de temps avec toi à Forks. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour car malgré tout je veux que tu sache que je t'aime mon petit papa. Lui expliquais-je les larmes aux yeux. Lui aussi avait les yeux qui brillaient.

-Non Bella, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'étais qu'une petite fille, je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu es ma fille, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir… C'est vrai que je me suis senti seul quand vous êtes parti mais je ne pouvais pas vous retenir contre le gré de ta mère… Mais chérie sache que je n'en t'ai jamais voulu, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, tu es et tu resteras toujours ma petite fille et mon rôle de père est de veiller sur toi, sur ton bien être, tu sais chérie, je me suis senti revivre quand tu m'as téléphoné pour me dire que tu voulais vivre avec moi. Je n'avais pas ressentie ça depuis ta naissance.

-Oh papa, je t'aime, je ne regrette en aucun cas d'être venu vivre avec toi, je m'aperçois à présent à quel point tu m'as manqué. Lui dis-je émue. Je me levais et fis le tour de la table pour aller me planter sur les genoux de mon père comme je l'aurais fais étant petite fille.

-Mon bébé, merci de me dire tout ça… C'est le plus beau remerciement que tu pouvais me faire … Tu sais je sais bien que tu grandis et que un de ces jours tu devras prendre ton envol mais j'espère te garder avec moi encore un petit moment, je me suis pas complètement rassasié de toi … M'avoua t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Je suis là papa, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en allait maintenant. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi mon petit papa. Je suis contente qu'on est enfin briser ce silence. Lui avouais-je. Lui essuyais mes larmes de ses mains.

-Ne pleurs pas Bella, c'est que du bonheur. En plus voilà nos friandises. Me souria t-il.

Je me levais et refis le tour de la table pour m'installer à ma place et pouvoir déguster ma glace. Je n'avais pas mangé de glace pareille depuis que j'avais quitté Phoenix. Je me régalais et je partageais un tel moment de complicité avec mon père, j'étais bien pendant ce temps je ne pensais pas à Edward ni aux Cullen. Mon père avait aussi l'air de se régaler, on se regardait et se souriait mutuellement.

-Comment ça se passe au lycée ? Me demanda t-il.

-Ca se passe, j'ai d'assez bonnes notes sauf eut être en maths, mais ça va. Lui dis-je.

-Et au niveau de tes relations sociales ? Continua t-il.

-Eh bien à vrai dire, j'ai vu Jacob hier soir, sinon je vois fréquemment Rosalie et Emett Cullen. Lui avouais-je.

-Et Edward ? Tu va peux être m'expliquer ? Insista t-il.

-Et bien papa c'est assez compliqué avec Edward, on est sensé être amis mais moi je voudrais plus donc par conséquent notre amitié se passe mal… Lui mentis-je légèrement. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer qu'on entretenait jusqu'à lundi soir une relation secrète.

-Tu aimes ce garçon ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui papa, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Lui avouais-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas, s'il ne s'en aperçoit pas c'est que c'est un crétin, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Tu es jeune tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Essaya t-il.

-Merci papa. Et toi tes amours ? Tentais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Oh moi, tu sais je suis vieux et j'ai les mêmes amis depuis 30 ans donc s'il avait déjà dû se passer quelque chose, ce serait déjà arrivé. Me dit-il.

-Papa arrête tu as à peine 37 ans, il n'est pas trop tard, tu veux que je t'inscrive sur un site de rencontre ? Ce serait bien que tu ais une vie sociale autre qu'amicale toi aussi. Lui annonçais-je.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Me souria t-il.

On venait de finir notre coupe glacée, on décida de rentré, cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'on discutait de tout et de rien. Le trajet du retour en voiture se passa assez calmement, on profitait de ce silence ensemble. On était tellement semblable qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'autre. On arrivait à la maison, je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et monta prendre une douche. Après une bonne douche, je me mis au lit pour m'endormir, il était à présent 22h30. Avant de sombrer comme à mon habitude, je pensais mon bel ange, je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'il avait pris sa décision, s'il ne venait pas tout simplement à cause de Tanya ? Il me manquait, c'était vraiment très douloureux… Je dus finir m'endormir. Je sommeillais presque paisiblement quand je fus réveillé par un courant d'air qui venait caresser ma joue …


	28. Une surprise enchantée…

_**Une surprise enchantée…**_

.

Je sommeillais presque paisiblement quand je fus réveillé par un courant d'air qui venait caresser ma joue… Je me réveillais en sursaut et me mit à hurler quand quelqu'un se précipita sur moi et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je ne voyais pas qui c'était il faisait noir mais j'aperçu que le réveil affichait 00h22.

-Chut mon ange, c'est moi, ce n'est rien calme toi, tu vas réveiller ton père, chut… Me précisa cette voie sexy, celle de mon amoureux. Il venait de m'appeler mon ange c'est que forcément tout allait bien…

-… En guise de réponse, j'allumais la lumière, secoua la tête pour acquiescer puis lui sauta au cou. Je l'enlaçais de mes bras menus et le serra très fort. Il répondit à mon étreinte en m'entraînant sur ses genoux et en me serrant fort à son tour.

-Je suis tellement désolé mon amour de ne pas t'avoir cru, j'ai été…non je suis un vrai crétin, excuses-moi, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Me chuchota t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-J'ai surtout eu peur de te perdre après ce méga silence radio… Lui avouais-je.

-Excuses-moi, de ne pas t'avoir dit plutôt que je te croyais mais j'étais la plupart du temps sous surveillance, et dans le temps qui resté j'en ai profité pour aménager… un plan pour qu'on puisse se retrouver plus souvent. Je voulais te faire la surprise… Habilles-toi s'il te plaît. M'annonça t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Le questionnais-je l'air intrigué.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas sortir en petite tenue, non ? Je ne le tolérerais pas … M'avoua t-il.

-On sort ? Insistais-je curieuse comme je suis.

-Tu verras, habille toi juste sauf si tu ne veux pas voir la surprise. Me souria t-il.

-D'accord, d'accord… Retourne-toi stp… Lui demandais-je.

Il s'exécuta et j'en profitais pour enfiler un jean et un top à la mode. Je remis par-dessus un gilet noir.

-Euh oui, il y a juste un problème mon manteau et mes chaussures sont en bas… Lui dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave…voilà et tu n'as pas besoin de chaussures… Il me souria en passant sa veste autour de mes épaules. Je finissais de l'enfiler.

-Pas besoin de chaussure ? Comment ça ? Je le regardais suspicieusement.

-Chérie, je sais que tu es malade lorsque je te porte sur mon dos, mais ça serait trop risqué d'utiliser les voitures donc je vais essayer de ne pas te rendre malade, tu n'aura qu'à fermer les yeux et bien te caler contre moi. Pardonnes-moi d'avance mais c'est la seule solution. M'annonça t-il.

-On verra ça plus tard … Dis-je en grimpant sur son dos. Je me plaçais comme il me l'avait demandé, j'entouré sa taille de mes jambes, son cou de mes bras et calais ma tête dans son dos.

Sur ceux, il descendit doucement par la fenêtre et partis à travers la forêt, je commençais déjà à me sentir mal alors que je savais qu'il n'était pas au summum de sa vitesse. Je décidais donc plutôt de me concentrer sur son odeur, je respirais sa magnifique et succulente odeur, hummm je ne pouvais m'en détacher, il sentait si bon, c'était ma drogue… Je ne savais pas exactement depuis combien de temps nous étions partis mais il ralentissait doucement, il me laissait le temps de me reprendre pour limiter la casse, il faudrait que je pense à l'en remercier… Je le sentis s'arrêter.

-On est arrivé. M'informa t-il en me faisant passer de derrière son dos à dans ses bras. Il me portait désormais comme une jeune mariée.

Je regardais partout autour de moi… J'étais très surprise, j'avais les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte … Aucun son n'en sortait, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… Nous étions entourés de grands buildings très luxueux à l'instar de ceux de Manhattan à New York, de ceux de Tokyo, ou encore de Hong-Kong… Mai rien ne m'indiquait l'endroit où l'on se trouvait… Edward me regarda en souriant.

-Bella, ça va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, oui c'est magnifique mais où est-ce qu'on est ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? M'empressais-je.

-Minute papillon, tu sauras tout très bientôt. M'arrêta t-il.

-Oups désolé… Je lui faisais une petite mine boudeuse en le fixant tendrement dans les yeux.

-Comment pourrais-je te résister ? … Soupira t-il. Nous sommes à Las Vegas Mademoiselle, la ville de tous les vices… M'annonça t-il. Quoi ? Mais il avait dit que s'était pour qu'on se voie plus souvent, comment cela était-il possible ? Je ne comprenais pas.

-Las Vegas ? M'étonnais-je mais enfin Edward c'est à des centaines de miles de Forks. Lui dis-je, il me surprenait de plus en plus, la ville de tous les vices… ce qui signifiaient ? On allait jouer au casino toute la nuit ? Non, en plus je n'étais même pas en tenue pour ça et je n'avais pas de chaussures en y repensant.

-Oui, mais en courant on a mis à peine deux heures, tu verras à force de faire le chemin régulièrement, tu seras moins malade et on mettra deux fois moins de temps au final. Me dit-il banalement.

-Comment ça régulièrement ? M'intriguais-je.

Il se retourna et nous fîmes face à ce bâtiment superbe… Il avait un côté magique et je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'étais dans un conte de fée.

-Voilà, on va se rendre dès que possible, là… Me dit-il en me désignant de la tête le building.

-Edward, j'ai dû mal à comprendre, expliques-moi… L'intimais-je.

-Je vais te montrer tu comprendras mieux. Me répondit-il.

Il me portait toujours de la même façon et se dirigeait en direction de l'entrée. Nous arrivions dans le hall de cette immense et luxueuse bâtisse. Edward nous menas jusqu'à l'accueil.

-Bonsoir, je suis Robert Pattinson (lol). S'annonça t-il.

-Bonsoir Messieurs-Dames, nous vous attendions. Voici vos clefs, seizième étage appartement 1616. Bonne soirée.

-Merci, à vous aussi. Répondîmes-nous en même temps.

Pendant tout le temps de l'entrevue, Edward n'avait pas détaché son regard une seule fois de moi. Nous nous dirigions donc vers l'ascenseur. Comment ça un appartement ? L'homme de l'accueil à dû se tromper, il aurait plutôt dû dire une chambre ou une suite… Bizarre. Nous étions dans l'ascenseur depuis près de trois minutes, le trajet vers le seizième était assez long. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit je fus ébahit par la décoration du couloir. Les murs étaient peints en blancs mais ornées de dorures de style baroques alors que le sol était recouvert d'une moquette qui devait être bien douillette, on aurait pu y dormir par terre sans problème. J'étais encore une fois émerveillé par tout ce que je voyais, ça avait l'air irréel… Nous arrivions devant la porte 1616, Edward glissa la clé dans la serrure, la tourna mais n'ouvra pas la porte tout de suite.

-Ferme tes jolis petits yeux … M'ordonna t-il doucement.

-Edward… Je n'eu pas le temps de protester.

-S'il te plaît. Me dit-il avec une petite voix enfantine. Cette fois se fut lui qui me fit un regard auquel on ne peut pas résister, il me fixait de ces magnifiques prunelles dorées, mon cœur eu un raté.

-D'accord. Cédais-je en rabattant mes paupières.

Il ouvrit la porte me fit entrer en me portant comme une princesse et me déposa au sol en me disant :

-Bienvenue chez vous princesse. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Il avait passé ses grands bras froids mais néanmoins doux et musclés autour de moi.

J'étais dos à lui et il me câlinait en me berçant légèrement de droite à gauche et en déposant sa tête contre la mienne, sa joue droite contra ma pommette gauche. J'observais tout avec attention, tout était magnifique encore plus fabuleux que ce que j'avais pu découvrir jusqu'à présent. Je ne rendais compte seulement maintenant de ce qu'il avait dit…

-Chez moi ? Réussis-je à balbutier.

-En réalité pas tout à fait mon ange, j'aurais plutôt dû dire chez nous… Hésita t-il.

-Chez nous ? Repris-je à l'instar de ma première question.

-Oui, j'ai acheté cet appartement pour nous, sous le nom de Robert Pattinson, comme ça personne ne pourra nous retrouver par le nom. Me souria t-il fière de lui.

-Mais Edward c'est beaucoup trop… C'est… Enfin c'est waouhhhh, je n'ai même pas de mot pour dire à quel point c'est merveilleux, c'est normal il n'en existe aucun, tu … tu as dû…. dépenser une fortune… Bégayais-je les larmes aux yeux tant c'était magnifique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, rien n'est trop beau pour l'amour de ma vie. Me dit-il en me faisant un baiser sur la joue alors que nous étions toujours dans la même position.

-Je… je ne sais p..pas quoi dire… Lui avouais-je tellement j'étais émue, il avait dit chez nous… CHEZ NOUS… Il pensait donc notre relation à long terme… Sinon pourquoi aurait-il dépensé autant d'argent… Je rêvais éveillée. Edward me regarder en souriant, il avait l'air heureux et amusé de voir ma réaction.

-Alors ne dis rien Bella. Me répondit-il. Sur ceux, je me retournais, lui sauter au cou, il me rattrapa au vol et me tint par la taille alors que je serrais fort sa nuque de mes bras.

-Merci, merci mon amour, c'est trop beau, tu n'aurais pas dû mais j'adore… Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime… Et ça je peux te le dire ? Lui demandais-je vu que les rares fois où l'on se l'était dit ce n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions.

-Autant que tu veux mon cœur, moi aussi je t'aime. Me souffla t-il dans l'oreille. Je te fais visiter ? Me demanda t-il.

J'acquiesçais, il me redéposa à terre, sur le carrelage blanc. Nous étions à peine dans l'entrée que j'étais déjà éblouie … Nous avancions dans ce petit couloir ou se trouvé un meuble à chaussure et un petit guéridon pour poser tout un tas de truc puis aussi un porte-mentaux. Les murs étaient teintés de blanc également. Nous pénétrions ensuite dans ce qui devait être le salon… Au milieu trônait un énorme canapé de cuir blanc recouvert par des coussins de divers coloris. Sur le sol se trouvait un tapis rouge et blanc très design. En face le meuble de télé était grand, il recouvrait presque tout le mur, il était de couleur rouge et noire. Après, Edward m'indiqua de le suivre à la cuisine qui n'était pas séparé du salon mais la démarcation était claire et net au vue des couleurs. Cette dernière était de couleur inox, tout était gris métallisé, elle était super vaste pour nous deux. Tout l'appartement était super grand à vrai dire. Par la suite, il me montra un escalier en pierre ornait de rambardes en verres ce qui m'indiqua que cet appartement était un duplex. Il m'invita à passer devant lui et me suivit de près. Arrivée à l'étage, je constatais qu'il y avait plusieurs pièces encore. J'étais vraiment subjuguée par cet appartement, j'étais persuadée que je rêvais, je restais là sur le seuil des escaliers bêtement, je ne bougeais pas, ne disais pas un mot, j'en revenais toujours pas chez nous… Il voulait me faire une surprise et bien elle était réussie…

-Tu ne veux pas voir le reste ? Me demanda t-il.

-Euh… Si, si, bien sûr… Lui dis-je tout de même.

-Tant mieux car il y a deux chambres, je te laisse choisir la tienne, je prendrais celle qui reste. M'annonça t-il sérieusement.

-Mais je…je… Commençais-je.

-Mais non je rigole mon cœur, je te laisse choisir NOTRE chambre. Me coupa t-il en insistant bien sur le « notre ».

-Petit malin, tu as failli m'avoir. Lui tirais-je la langue.

On se dirigeait alors vers la première chambre. Elle était super jolie… blanche et rouge avec les meubles en teck, les murs étaient blancs sauf celui de la tête de lit qui était rouge à l'instar du voilage, des lames et oreillers tandis que le couvre lit lui était blanc. Elle était superbe, rien à redire… C'était joliment décoré, je me demandais bien quand est-ce qu'Edward avait eu le temps de faire tout ça… Mais j'étais sûr que j'aurais droit à tous les détails techniques un peu plus tard. Nous entrions à présent dans la seconde chambre qui était un petit peu plus sobre mais son charme résidait dans l'immense baie vitrée en face du lit. Les meubles étaient blanc mais des poutres en teck ornées cette immense chambre. Le lit était blanc mais très grand. J'adorais son côté sobre, j'avais complètement craquée, c'était celle-là…

-C'est elle … Soufflais-je.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? M'interrogea Edward.

-C'est notre chambre … Répétais-je.

-Tu es sûre, bien sûre ? Me souria t-il.

-Oui… Hésitais-je.

-Vient par là, me dit-il en ouvrant la baie vitrée… Me dit-il.

Il m'entraîna sur une jolie petite terrasse en bois sur laquelle était installé deux bains de soleil est en haut de quelques marches un Jacuzzi. C'était paradisiaque. J'adorais vraiment tout ici, c'était le paradis…. Un endroit merveilleux, seul au monde avec son amoureux, avec l'homme de sa vie… Je me penchais pour observer la vue, c'était vraiment splendide, on voyait toute la ville ou presque d'ici mais à mon avis personne ne pouvais nous voir car à part la balustrade faciale, la terrasse était surplombé de haut mur blanc… C'était parfait, tout était parfait, il était parfait,… J'étais dans mes pensées quand il me dit que nous n'avions pas finis la visite guidée

-Chérie, c'est beau, n'est-ce-pas ? Me demanda t-il en me voyant subjuguée.

-… C'est magnifique, oui… Lui répondis-je en hochant la tête pour acquiescer.

-Non, on ne peut pas dire que c'est magnifique en ta présence, car tu es magnifique… Me dit-il. Je rougissais à présent, il était tellement gentil. On va voir le reste ? Me demanda t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Oui, on y va. Dis-je. On commençait à partir mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de cette vue.

-Mon cœur, tu sais on reviendra sur la terrasse tout à l'heure, elle est à nous, la vue n'aura pas changée … Se moqua t-il.

Pour seul réponse, il se récolta un petit coup de poing gentillet dans les côtes. Il m'entraîna alors vers cette salle de bain dernier cri qui comprenait une méga douche ou l'on pouvait se laver à deux dedans… Je suis sûre qu'Alice et Rose aurait encore plus adorées que moi….On passa devant une porte qu'il m'indiqua comme le dressing, mais que pour le moment il était presque vide, il ne s'y attarda pas cependant il me connaissait bien, même si depuis quelques temps j'avais appris à être assez féminine, de part ma tenue vestimentaire mais aussi en me maquillant… Puis nous finîmes par la pièce ultime : les waters. Ils étaient simples mais classes en même temps, tout était parfait, rien à redire, c'était vraiment splendide. La visite était à présent terminée. Edward me fit face, et m'attira au plus près contre lui.

-Alors ? Me questionna t-il.

-Alors quoi ? Répondis-je bêtement, j'étais confuse après tout ça moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pense de l'… non de notre appartement ? Se reprit-il.

-Je l'adore, il est tout simplement… comment dire…euh… splendide… C'est magique… mais tu l'a vraiment acheté ? Pour de vrai ? M'assurais-je.

-Oui, oui pour de vrai il est à nous. Me souria t-il

-Il est à toi. Le corrigeais-je.

-Non, mon ange, je l'ai acheté pour NOUS, sans TOI, il n'y a pas de NOUS et sans NOUS il n'y a pas lieu d'avoir cet appartement. De plus, j'avais un gros pardon à te demander… donc je me suis arranger et nous avons le weekend entier dans NOTRE CHEZ NOUS. Insista t-il sur tous ces mots.

-Que puis-je répondre à ça mis à part que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que tu es le plus merveilleux des êtres de toute la galaxie. Le weekend entier ? Mais Edward mon père va me chercher partout ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Euh… Tu appelleras ton père demain quand il sera partit au travail et tu laisseras un message sur le répondeur disant que tu t'absente le reste du weekend que tu dors chez Angela ou Jessica comme tu veux. Me dit-il.

-Tu sais Edward ce soir, j'ai invité mon père à prendre une glace et je crois qu'il sait qu'il se passe un truc entre nous. Je ne lui ai rien confirmé mais je lui ai fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, ni même à ton père. Lui annonçais-je.

-Tu as bien fais… Allons dans notre chambre vient… Me dit-il en m'entraînant. Il faut que tu dormes, la journée sera longue. On s'allongeait tous les deux sur le lit.

-Mais Edward, je n'ai rien, je n'ai pas de pyjama rien du tout,… Lui dis-je.

-Euh… oui je n'ai pas pensé à ça ma princesse, excuses-moi… M'annonça t-il tout gêné.

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais dormir en t-shirt et en culotte. De toute façon, tu as déjà vu des filles nues et ma poitrine aussi alors… Lui dis-je banalement.

-Bella je n'ai pas regardé, j'aurais jamais fait ça sans ton autorisation, je te respecte bien de trop pour ça et sinon non je n'ai jamais vu une fille nue sauf à la télé par hasard. M'avoua t-il. Quoi ? Il n'a jamais vu une fille nue sauf à la télé ? J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire, il est beau comme un dieu, musclé à souhait juste ce qu'il faut, il est si sexy …

-Tu n'as jamais vu une fille nue ? M'étonnais-je.

-Jamais… Bella tu sais je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie avant toi donc non je n'ai vu aucune fille nue en 108 ans… Tu es la seule à avoir touché mon cœur, dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su… j'ai su que tu étais celle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps… même si je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin avant… Je t'ai aimée dès la première seconde… mes yeux se sont accrochés à toi… mais pas seulement mes yeux, mais aussi mon cœur, mon souffle, ma vie, tout mon être… ne désirait qu'une chose t'appartenir et que tu sois mienne toi aussi… Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie mon amour… Me déclara t-il.

Sur cette jolie déclaration, je me redressais et m'assieds sur le lit, je le fixais intensément en cet instant sur cette jolie déclaration, je n'avais envi que d'une seule chose… ses lèvres… Le baiser qu'il refusait tant de me donner… Il fallait que je réponde quelque chose… après qu'il m'est avoué que j'étais la seule fille. Mais Tanya ? Il ne l'a jamais vu nue ?

-Ni Tanya ? Lui demandais-je, il me regardait, il devait se dire que ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Non, jamais dieu soit loué, elle n'a pas encore voulu aller jusque là et heureusement… Je ne saurais vraiment pas comment me dépatouiller de cette situation. Souffla t-il. Et toi les garçons ? Me demanda t-il.

-Bien en faite, il y avait un garçon à Phoenix avec lequel j'étais censée sortir mais il ne s'est rien passé du tout pas même un baiser… En réalité, mon premier baiser était celui que je t'ai volé dans mon salon, le jour de la répétition… Dis-je en rougissant, je baissais désormais la tête gênée comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Et avant toi, ce garçon avait touché mon cœur… enfin c'est ce que je croyais quand j'avais à peine 16 ans mais désormais que tu m'as appris à aimer, je sais que je ne ressentais rien pour lui … Tu m'as appris à aimer mais pas seulement… tu 'as appris tellement plus, tu m'as appris à être courageuse, à être battante, à ne jamais baiser les bras, tu m'a appris que ça valait la peine de se battre pour l'amour même si la plus part du temps l'amour va de paire avec souffrir… tu m'a appris à découvrir un autre monde, un monde parallèle, un monde merveilleux, tu m'as appris à croire au prince charmant, à voir ma vie autrement,… Tu as tellement touché mon cœur, que désormais, il n'est rien sans toi, tu es mon cœur, non toi aussi tu es toute ma vie, tu n'imagine même pas ce que tu peux représenter pour moi, mon cœur, je t'aime tant, je mourrais pour toi, je suis prête à endurer tous les supplices de Tanya,… Cette semaine, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi misérable, j'ai passé toute la semaine à me demander ce que je ferais si jamais tu ne voulais plus qu'on soit ensemble et j'arrivais toujours à la même conclusion. Sans toi je ne suis rien, ça m'aurait détruit au sens littéral du mot si je t'avais perdu. J'avais tellement eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens, j'ai tellement d'autres choses à te dire mais je me mélange à présent, je ne sais même plus ce que je t'ai déjà dit ou non… Enfin bref, je t'aime plus que tout. Lui avouais-je.

-Mon amour, je t'aime vient sur la terrasse quelques minutes avant de dormir s'il te plaît… Me demanda t-il les larmes aux yeux, il devait être ému par tout ce que je venais de lui dire.

-D'accord mais pourquoi ? M'intriguais-je.


	29. J'en ai tant rêvé…

_**J'en ai tant rêvé…**_

.

-D'accord mais pourquoi ? M'intriguais-je.

-… Il ne répondit rien et alla sur la terrasse, il se mit devant la rambarde et regarda la vue en m'attendant.

Je le rejoignis, j'arrivais derrière lui et lui empoignais les hanches. Il se retourna et me fit face. Mais au lieu de rester dans cette position, il prit ma main et me fit tourner comme pour danser mais s'arrêta lorsque j'étais dos à lui et me serra fort… Il me câlinait très amoureusement, en cet instant le reste du monde n'existait plus, Tanya n'était pas là c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. J'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde, j'en étais sûre. Je le vis détacher un de ses bras de moi et sortir son portable de sa poche pour l'éteindre. Pourquoi l'éteignait-il ? Avait-il peur que Tanya puisse le traçait grâce à son portable comme dans les séries policières… Après de longues minutes de câlins et de petits baisers en tout genre, dans le cou, sur les joue, le front, les cheveux, mes épaules, et de silence, je me décidais à lui demandais pourquoi il voulait que je vienne le retrouver :

-Edward pourquoi voulais-tu que je te rejoigne ? Me lançais-je.

-C'est ce que tu préfère ici ? M'interrogea t-il en me désignant la vue, la ville illuminée qui brillaient de milles feux.

-Non, c'est toi que je préfère… Lui souriais-je.

-A par moi ? Me demanda t-il.

-A par toi, oui cette vue est surprenante, c'est vraiment ce que je préfère, c'est… Je n'eu pas le temps de finir, qu'il me coupa.

-Le moment en tout point parfait… Me coupa t-il d'une voix basse mais très tendre comme si il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Je compris de suite à ces mots ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu. J'en avais des frissons… Soudainement, il me retourna, j'étais face à lui désormais, il me regardait avec ses deux magnifiques prunelles dorées. Son regard était très intense mais surtout il dégageait beaucoup de tendresse, un petit peu d'hésitation mais surtout une étincelle, une jolie lueur que je n'avais jamais vue avant, ça rendaient ses yeux encore plus magnifiques,… Il était à présent en face de moi, il descendit sa main gauche sur ma hanche et plaça sa main droite sur ma joue, il me faisait frissonnais, il rapprocha nos corps au maximum, il déposa ses lèvres sur mes cheveux, après son baiser, il huma l'odeur de mes cheveux et soupira d'aise… Je plaçais quant à moi une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux d'anges puis fermais les yeux… Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres sur mon arcade sourcilière gauche, puis parcourus le chemin jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres en passant par mes paupières, ma joue, mon nez… Il se stoppa au coin de mes lèvres et haleta, sa respiration était saccadée… Cette pause dura à peine quelques secondes… Nos têtes se touchaient presque, nos nez se frôlaient, puis je sentis ses douces et charnues lippes se déposer délicatement sur les miennes…Elles étaient à peine froides… Il entrelaça ma lèvre supérieure avec les siennes et fis glisser sa langue dessus, je me laisser faire sans broncher, c'était l'extase, il embrassait divinement bien. Puis il se déplaça sur la lèvre inférieur et répéta se processus… Je caressais ses cheveux et m'agrippait férocement à sa chemise… Je répondis enfin à son baiser en lui caressant moi aussi ses lèvres de ma langue, en possédant les siennes amoureusement… Et ce baiser se poursuivit durant quelques minutes… Waouh quel premier baiser consentant… Il stoppa notre baiser en souriant, pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il me relâcha, il m'enlaça encore plus fort contre lui à la place mais me laissa respirer… Il en profita pour me susurrer à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime plus que tout Isabella Marie Swan, je suis l'homme le plus comblé de la terre, merci… Me dit-il tendrement en déposant un baiser sur le lobe de mon oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward Cullen, merci à toi, j'ai adoré ce baiser, il valait bien la peine d'attendre. Lui répondis-je.

On resta à s'enlacer et à se déposer tout un tas de petits baisers partout sur le visage et même sur les lèvres désormais, à mon grand bonheur, pendant près de 15 minutes. On était bien, c'était le paradis. J'aurais tellement voulu que le temps s'arrête…

-Et si on allait se mettre au lit maintenant ma puce ? Me demanda t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas envi, je ne veux pas me réveiller… Lui annonçais-je.

-Mon cœur, ce n'est pas un rêve, demain quand tu te réveilleras, on sera dans notre lit et tu seras dans mes bras, je te le promets. Me jura t-il.

-D'accord, j'ai confiance en toi mon ange… On rentre… Annonçais-je.

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et moi le miens dans son dos, on rentra comme ça dans NOTRE chambre … Il défit les couvertures pour préparer la place que j'allais occuper mais avant j'ôtais mon gilet et mon jeans puis me glissa dans la place qu'il m'avait préparé. Il avait détourné la tête de moi en train de me dessaper quel gentleman. Une fois couverte, je lui caressai la joue pour lui informer que j'étais fin prête à m'endormir dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.

-Merci pour tout Edward, je suis au paradis grâce à toi. Le remerciais-je.

-C'est moi, mon amour qui te remercie, tout ça est encore loin de ce que tu mérite réellement. Me dit-il. Mais pour ce soir, il faut que tu dormes il est près de 4h30 du matin mon ange et tu n'as pas beaucoup dormis il me semble. Me conseilla t-il.

-Oui, tu as raison. Acquiesçais-je.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et m'invita à me mettre dans ses bras. Je déposais ma tête sur sa poitrine. Il caressait mon dos en humant mon odeur et en déposant de petits baisers dans mes cheveux.

-Bonne nuit ma petite fée, je t'aime. Me souffla t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui répondis-je.

Sur ceux, il se mit à fredonner la même berceuse qu'il m'avait déjà fredonnée dans la tente de camping puis sa très jolie voix m'emmena au pays des rêves. Je passais une très tendre nuit, dans les bras de mon bel adonis… Aucun cauchemar à l'horizon… Je dormais paisiblement lorsque je sentis une main froide me caresser le visage très doucement et quelqu'un me murmurer :

-Bonjour ma belle aux bois dormants, il est l'heure de se lever…

-Coucou mon beau prince charmant. Lui souriais-je pour répondre à sa remarque. Tu as passée une bonne nuit ? Lui demandais-je en me redressant pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur ses jolies petites lèvres que j'avais envi de croquer…

-Pour le moment, la meilleure de toute ma vie mais je suis sûr qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres… M'annonça t-il. Et toi ?

-Pareil, la meilleure de toute ma vie, serrée contre toi dans tes bras et dans NOTRE lit, je ne pouvais que passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie… Le regardais-je droit dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue. Edward pourquoi tes yeux sont presque noirs comme quand tu es en colère mais avec des cernes violacées? M'intriguais-je. Sur ma question, il se raidit mais se détendit au bout de quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

-Euh… Bella c'est juste qu'en faite j'ai… soif… Me dit-il tout gêné.

-Mon amour, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné… Essayais-je de le rassurer.

-Je ne veux juste pas que tu ais peur de moi… M'avoua t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te fais confiance… Lui dis-je.

-Comment pourrais-tu me faire confiance alors que moi-même je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'appel de ton sang… Me dit-il tristement.

-Chut… moi j'en suis sûre mon ange… sinon tu m'aurais déjà mordue. Riais-je pour essayer de le détendre.

-Ce n'est pas drôle… Me reprit-il.

-Alors va… chasser, je t'attends ici… Lui conseillais-je.

-Non, ça va je me contrôle, j'irais cette nuit lorsque tu dormiras, je peux tenir encore quelques jours mais vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques… Me souria t-il forcée comme pour me rassurer.

-Bon mon cœur, on ne va pas laisser cette petite soif gâcher notre weekend d'accord ? Dis-je sur un ton sans appel. Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je.

-Il est 8h30 mon ange, on va prendre le petit déjeuner à l'extérieure. M'informa t-il.

-Euh Edward… Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange et je n'ai même pas de chaussures… Lui dis-je tout banalement.

-Oui, figures-toi que j'y ai pensé et c'est pour ça que le premier endroit où l'on va se rende c'est un centre commerciale et on commencera par le magasin de chaussure comme ça tu pourras te changer après dans les toilettes… Me souria t-il l'air malicieux.

-Donc en gros on va faire du shopping, c'est ça ? Voulais-je m'assurée.

-Oui, tu as tout compris c'est journée shopping, pour toi, pour moi et pour notre petite vie ici… M'annonça t-il.

-Oui mais Edward, on est parti tellement vite que je n'ai même pas pris mon sac… Lui dis-je.

-Ce n'est rien Bella, l'argent n'est pas un problème et tu le sais… Me dit-il en me caressant l'avant bras.

-Bon d'accord, alors je vais prendre une douche, je fais vite. Cédais-je en lui faisant un baiser sur les lèvres au passage. Endroit qui était désormais accessible depuis cette nuit, à mon plus grand bonheur.

J'allais donc dans notre magnifique salle de bain, et pris une bonne douche bien chaude, je me détendis au maximum, en sortant j'enfilais le peignoir blanc marqué Elle en Rose et me dirigea vers le lavabo où même une brosse a dent m'y était destiné. Tout était parfait mais j'avais les cheveux mouillés, je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça… Je décidais donc d'appeler Edward :

-Edward ? Criais-je assez fort.

-Oui mon ange ? Me répondit-il.

-Tu n'aurais pas un sèche-cheveux et une brosse par hasard ? Lui demandais-je.

Tout d'abord, il ne répondit pas puis il entra dans la salle de bain… Il me vit en peignoir, ce dernier était légèrement entre ouvert mais dévoilait tout de même quelques petites parcelles de peau un peu intime. Il s'en rendit compte car il ressortit super gêné en baissant la tête et ne jetant même pas un regard vers moi.

-Je…je suis désolé Bella, je pensais que tu t'étais rhabillée… M'avoua t-il.

-Non, pas encore mais Edward tu n'as pas à être gênée, viens par là. L'appelais-je en resserrant au maximum le peignoir. Il rentra l'air confus.

-Mais euh…euh… Bégaya t-il.

-C'est si horrible que ça ? Lui demandais-je en riant.

-Non pas du tout, bien au contraire tu es… hautement désirable, très tentante… M'avoua t-i. Il aurait pu il aurait rougi j'en étais sûre. Mais à la place c'est moi qui rougissais maintenant.

Je ne répondis rien et tenta quelque chose… Je m'approchai de lui dans cette tenue et alla me collait tout contre son corps d'une façon assez sensuelle. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et alla trouver ses délicieuses lèvres sucrées. Je l'embrassais fougueusement, il répondit à mon baiser avant de me repousser légèrement pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Son baiser me faisait comprendre que lui aussi était plein de désir.

-Toi aussi, tu es incroyablement désirable, tu sais… Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

-Je vois ça … Souria t-il. Tu ne voulais pas une brosse et un sèche-cheveux ? Me demanda t-il pour couper court à la conversation.

-Si, bien sûr. Acquiesçais-je en m'éloignant de lui pour me remettre devant le miroir.

Il fouilla dans les placards et me tendit ce que je voulais.

-Je t'attends dans le salon ne tarde pas. Me dit-il en me faisant un baiser sur la joue avant de descendre.

Il referma la porte tandis que je me séchais les cheveux et me les brossaient. Je m'habillais de mes vêtements de la veille au soir et descendis rejoindre mon amoureux dans le salon. En arrivant dans le salon je fus surprise de le trouver au téléphone en train de se disputer avec quelqu'un. Je décidais de rester en retrait mais il était en colère et criait fort donc j'entendais tout ce qu'il disait.

-Ca ne te regarde pas où je suis… Laisses-moi un peu tranquille… Je ne suis pas à ta merci…


	30. Le shopping façon Edward…

_**Le shopping façon Edward… **_

.

-Ca ne te regarde pas où je suis… Laisses-moi un peu tranquille… Je ne suis pas à ta merci… C'est Bella la femme de ma vie…c'est comme ça…

Puis, il raccrocha, il avait les yeux encore plus noire que tout à l'heure car à présent il était en colère, il n'était plus seulement assoiffé. Il venait de dire à cette personne au bout du fil, qui à mon avis devait être Tanya, que c'était moi la femme de sa vie. Il restait planté là au milieu du salon, je décidais d'aller le rejoindre pour le réconforter. J'arrivais derrière de lui puis passa mes bras autour de son torse musclé. Je posais le plat de main sur ses pectoraux et déposer des baisers dans le dos par-dessus sa chemise. Je collais ma tête contre son dos puis le caresser doucement avec. Il se retourna et me pris dans ses bras. Il déposa sa tête sur mon crane et soupira. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, il dû le comprendre.

-Ne t'en fais pas love, tout va bien. Me dit-il pour me rassurer.

-C'était Tanya ? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question en réalité.

-Non, sinon je n'aurais pas décroché… Me répondit-il.

-Alors pourquoi tu es en colère comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Alice elle a une vision de nous deux ensemble, un peu plus loin dans notre weekend alors elle a appelé pour me faire la leçon, que c'est dangereux pour toi et pour le reste de la famille si Tanya s'en apercevais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas elle ne lui dira rien, on peut avoir confiance en Alice et elle est très douée pour cacher ses pensées donc Tanya ne le saura pas. Me rassura t-il en déposant des baisers dans les cheveux.

-D'accord, tu préfère peut être qu'on reste là ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, hors de question c'est NOTRE weekend et rien ne viendra le gâcher. Me souria t-il.

Je lui répondis par un sourire tout aussi heureux. Sur ceux il me reporta comme cette nuit lorsqu'on était arrivé. Nous arrivions au centre commercial et comme il l'avait prévu nous nous dirigions vers un magasin de chaussure. Il me tenait toujours et s'adressa à la vendeuse qui le dévorait sensuellement du regard, elle n'avait même pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué dans ses bras.

-Bonjour, on désirerait une paire de chaussure pour ma femme, s'il vous plaît ? Me souria t-il sans la regarder. Elle baissa la tête sur moi et se racla la gorge.

-Euh… oui en quelle pointure ? Demanda t elle. L'air déçu. Il me regarda pour que je lui réponde.

-Des Converses noirs en 38 s'il vous plaît ? Lui demandais-je directe, je n'avais pas envi de traîner trop dans cette boutique avec cette vendeuse sans gêne.

-Bien, attendez quelques minutes. Soupira t elle.

Elle partit dans l'arrière boutique. Pendant ce temps je parlais à Edward.

-Ta femme ? Lui souriais-je.

-Oui, fallait qu'elle comprenne que tu es l'unique élue de mon cœur. Me répondit-il banalement.

-Je crois qu'elle a comprit, tu as vu sa tête. Rigolais-je.

Il se mit à rire avec moi, puis la femme revint avec une paire et un tabouret. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle voulait que je m'asseye dessus pour essayer les chaussures. Elle fit signe à Edward vers le tabouret, voulant lui faire comprendre de me déposer. Mais il n'en fit rien et dit à la vendeuse :

-Non, non, je ne veux pas me séparer de ma femme, essayez lui comme ça… Lui dit-il.

Elle souffla mais s'exécuta, et pendant qu'elle me les essayait, Edward pencha sa tête vers moi et m'embrassa avidement. Je répondis à son baiser, et il souria contre mes lèvres. La vendeuse venait de finir de me les mettre.

-Alors elles vous vont ? Dit-elle sèchement.

-Très bien mais le service reste à désirer. Lui fis-je remarquer. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à rougir de honte.

-Parfait on te les prend MON AMOUR. Edward continuait d'insister pour lui faire comprendre. La pauvre…

-Ca vous fera 48,25$. Annonça t elle.

-Au revoir mademoiselle. Dit Edward après avoir payé.

Nous sortîmes du magasin et Edward me déposa à terre mais me garda dans ses bras. Puis il se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Me renseignais-je.

-C'est cette fille, ses pensées, enfin pas celles envers toi, mais je préfère en rire plutôt que de faire un massacre. M'avoua t-il.

-Edward ? Je ne comprends pas bien là … L'informais-je. Il m'entraîna pour qu'on aille prendre le petit déjeuner.

-Bah voilà je te fais le topo, elle avait des pensées « sexuelles » envers moi, mais envers toi elle avait envi de t'étriper pour avoir ta place dans mes bras et dans mon cœur. Tu sais le pire c'est que même quand j'ai dis que tu étais ma femme, ça ne l'a pas gênée de continue à penser à moi ainsi, elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir en démordre alors moi non plus. De plus elle t'a manqué de respect et ça je ne le tolère pas. M'expliqua t-il en me tenant par la taille et en marchant.

-Ce n'est rien, elle était juste jalouse je la comprends moi… quand je te vois avec Tanya… Je n'eu pas le temps de finir.

- Chut… Me coupa t-il en mettant son index sur ma bouche. C'est NOTRE weekend. Me rappela t-il.

-Tu as raison. Lui souriais-je en déposant un baiser sur son doigt.

Nous arrivions dans un petit café du centre commercial et nous nous installions en terrasse. Il me tira ma chaise pour que je m'asseye avant de la repousser sous mes fesses.

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferais envi ? Me demanda t-il.

-Un cappuccino et des croissants. Lui répondis-je.

-Très bien. S'il vous plaît ? Cria t-il un peu plus fort pour qu'un serveur vienne prendre notre commande.

-Bonjour vous désirez ? Nous demanda t-il. Je laissais Edward passer la commande.

-Deux cappuccinos, deux jus d'orange et une corbeille de croissants. Lui répondit-il.

-Edward ça te fait quoi de manger de la nourriture… humaine, si je puis dire ? Le questionnais-je.

-Eh… bien, je ne dois pas en avaler en grande quantité car mon organisme n'est pas conçu pour la diriger donc si je veux la faire ressortir, il faut que je…me fasse… vomir donc quand je peux éviter d'en prendre, je n'hésite pas. Désolé un peu dégoutant. M'avoua t-il.

-Ca à quel goût pour toi ? Et pourquoi tu as commandé ta part aussi ? Tu sais un bon nombre d'humains ne prennent pas de petits déjeuners. Lui expliquais-je.

-Eh bien ça a un goût infecte, c'est comme si toi tu mangeais de la terre ou d'autre matière encore plus répugnante voilà ce que moi ça me fait mais je n'ai pas le choix pour donner le change. Et en ce qui concerne ma part, je compte sur toi pour en avaler un peu… Me souria t-il.

-Mais Edward je n'arriverais jamais à ingurgiter tout ça… M'étonnais-je.

-Tu feras moitié moitié chérie, je te fais confiance… Me dit-il.

Le serveur arriva avec notre commande et déposa tout sur la table avant de repartir.

-Edward, tu as d'autres particularités qui diffèrent de …des humains ? Osais-je.

-Des tonnes je ne peux pas toutes te les dires mais tu les découvriras avec le temps. En revanche, il y a une chose que je ne devrais pas être capable de faire… M'annonça t-il

-Ah oui laquelle ? Fis-je curieuse.

-Pleurer… de vraies larmes… car normalement mon corps n'est pas conçu pour pleurer mais je peux pleurer depuis que je t'ai rencontré…M'avoua t-il.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demandais-je.

-Bien Carlisle à une théorie à ce sujet, il pense que c'est parce que notre amour est unique et tellement pure que tu réussis à faire renaître une part d'humanité en moi… Il pense que c'est lorsque j'ai de trop fortes émotions comme par exemple la peur de te perdre ou bien encore le fait de te voir souffrir qui déclenchent ça. M'expliqua-t-il la théorie de Carlisle.

-Oh… c'est le seul son qui sortit de ma bouche. Ca le faisait sourire. Mon dieu ce qu'il était beau, je craquais, son sourire me faisait fondre, je n'arrivais à croire qu'il était avec moi, je me croyais dans un rêve… Le plus fabuleux des rêves… Il s'aperçu qu'il m'avait perdu en route.

-Bella ça va ? Mange… Me dit-il.

-Oui, excuses-moi… Edward qu'as-tu dis à Tanya pour qu'elle te lâche ce weekend ? Lui demandais-je.

-En faite, c'était assez simple, je lui ai dis que j'allais chasser en Afrique car j'avais envi de goûter de nouvelles choses… et elle n'a pas contesté. Je lui ai dit que je rentrerai mardi ou mercredi sans aucune conviction pour que ça fasse moins louche je reviendrai là après t'avoir raccompagné lundi matin à Forks. M'annonça t-il.

-Bon très bien. Soupirais-je l'ai triste.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda t-il en s'apercevant de ma moue.

-Rien, rien… Lui dis-je simplement.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien, tu es attristée je le vois bien, tu ne dois rien me cacher mon cœur… Insista t-il en me relevant la tête par le menton pour que mon regard croise le sien.

-C'est juste que moi je vais rentrer à Forks seule et toi tu seras seul ici alors que Tanya t'autorise plusieurs jours, on pourrait les passer ensemble déjà qu'on en a pas beaucoup. Lui avouais-je tout de même.

-Je sais mon amour, c'est injuste mais pour le moment on n'a pas le choix, de plus Tanya n'est pas le seul problème car lundi c'est lycée et y a Charlie aussi… Mais avant lundi il reste encore aujourd'hui et demain chérie donc souries un petit peu… Et tu devrais appeler ton père maintenant… Me dit-il en me tendant son portable.

-Merci. Le remerciais-je en saisissant l'objet.

_Allo papa c'est moi, je passe le weekend chez mon amie Angela, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai directement au lycée lundi. Gros Bisous._

-Voilà c'est fait. Lui signalais-je.

Je déjeunais et Edward lui me regardait… Lorsque j'eue fini je lui posais une ultime question.

-Edward comment tu as su … que tu avais eu… tort de ne pas me faire confiance ? Hésitais-je gênée.

-Bella, je suis désolé vraiment, je sais que j'aurais beau l'excuser milles fois ça ne changera rien à ce que je t'ai fais et je le regrette plus que tout crois-moi… Sinon, je le sais grâce à Rosalie et Emett, je l'ai lu dans leurs pensées qui n'étaient pas tendre envers moi et ils ont raison. Lorsque tu leur as raconté, je t'ai vu au travers des yeux de Rose et là j'ai su car je savais qu'à eux tu n'avais aucune raison de leur mentir. M'annonça t-il.

-A toi non plus je n'avais aucunes raisons de te mentir… Lui lançais-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-Je sais chérie, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas t'avoir cru, je suis impardonnable, je suis le pire abruti qui puisse être mais je t'en prie mon ange ne m'en veux plus… je t'aime tellement, je deviens fou loin de toi, je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour… Finit-il en baissant sa voix.

-Idiot comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, je t'aime bien trop pour gâcher les peu de moments que j'ai avec toi. Lui souriais-je.

Je repensais à quelque chose à ce sujet, quelque chose que j'avais retourné dans ma tête toute la semaine, c'est-à-dire ce qu'avais dit Tanya : « Edward est à moi, Carlisle à signé, on est lié pour l'éternité… ». Il fallait que j'en parle à Edward maintenant qu'il me croyait.

-Edward je dois te parler d'un truc. Lui dis-je.

-Oui… Attendait t-il.

-Eh Bien lorsque Tanya m'a attaqué à la réserve, elle a dit quelque chose de curieux à propos de Carlisle. Lui annonçais-je.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? Tu te souviens mots pour mots ? Me demanda t-il l'air intrigué.

-Oui, elle a dit : « Edward est à moi, Carlisle à signé, on est lié pour l'éternité… » Avouais-je.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ? Me demanda t-il il avait l'air en colère, il avait haussé la voix.

-Elle n'a rien dit d'autre qu'on ne savait déjà avant. Edward qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu le sais toi ? Lui demandais-je inquiète.

-Et bien je suppose que tout ce qui se passe avec cette folle et lié en grande partie à Carlisle, je ne sais pas comment il est impliqué ni pourquoi mais je te promets que je vais le découvrir mon amour. En attendant ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, profitons de notre weekend d'accord ? Me souria t-il faussement pour essayer de me rassurer mais je voyais bien son air incompréhensif.

-D'accord. Acceptais-je tout de même.

Je finissais de manger après avoir bu moitié de chaque cappuccino les deux jus d'orange et manger deux croissants… un vrai petit ogre… Edward alla régler l'addition puis nous partîmes pour faire les magasins. On marchait, main dans la main ses doigts entrelacées les miens avec son pouce il me faisait de petits guilis dans le creux de la main, ce qui me détendait un maximum. On était bien là tout les deux apaisés. Faire du shopping avec lui était moins sportif qu'avec Alice et Rose et j'appréciais mais cette remarque me faisait rire intérieurement. On passa devant une super jolie fontaine en cristal ornée d'or. On s'arrêta devant pour l'admirer, elle était vraiment magnifique, c'était encore plus beau que la vue de la terrasse. Il m'enlaçait, il se tenait derrière moi les mains liées autour de ma taille et il me caressait les cheveux du bout de son nez…

-Humm, tu es délicieuse… Me susurra t-il.

-Pas autant que toi. Lui répondis-je

-Oh si bien plus. Reprit-il en me donnant une pièce de monnaie.

-Qu'est-ce que … Commençais-je.

-C'est la fontaine aux souhaits, alors fais un vœu et moi aussi d'accord ? Me dit-il.

Je ne dis rien et fermais les yeux… Je prononçais mon vœu tout fort dans ma tête et lança la pièce dans la fontaine… puis Edward suivit le mouvement.

-Qu'est-tu as fais comme souhait ? Me demanda t-il.

-Si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera pas… Lui rappelais-je.

-Comme tu veux… Me dit-il l'air vexé.

Comme seul réponse, je lui souriais et me glissais sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Il répondit à mon baiser en me serrant fort dans ses bras. Il me relâcha puis nous repartîmes à notre balade.

-Bella, on fait un deal ok ? M'annonça t-il.

Houlà je n'aimais pas trop ça. Acquiescer sans savoir c'était risqué… Mais en même temps moi, j'avais confiance en Edward.

-Je suis tout ouïe. Acceptais-je.

-Je choisis tes vêtements et toi les miens. Déclara t-il.

Houlà ouais très très mauvaise idée. Je pensais bien que je n'étais pas au bout de ses surprises. En avait-il beaucoup d'autres comme ça ?…

-Bon si tu veux, de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix. Lui dis-je.

-Exactement. Me souria t-il l'air malicieux.

Nous entrions dans un magasin de vêtement et on se dirigeait tout deux dans le rayon des femmes. A ma grande surprise, il ne me choisissait pas le genre d'habit que je portais maintenant c'est-à-dire très féminin et parfois assez aguicheur mais le style de vêtement que je portais dans les débuts de notre rencontre… Cela m'intriguait, je me devais de lui poser la question…

-Mon cœur ? Pourquoi ce style de vêtement ? Ce n'est pas trop … glamour… Tentais-je.

-Bella, bien sûr que tu es magnifique avec ce genre d'habit à la Alice ou même ce maquillage à la Rose mais tu es encore plus sublime quand tu es naturelle, quand tu es toi-même… Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher derrière une panoplie pour faire battre mon cœur bien au contraire… Et même si j'adore te voir avec ce style de nouveau vêtement, l'ancienne toi me manques parfois… M'avoua t-il.

-Edward, je suis plutôt contente moi de la nouvelle moi, parfois j'aime bien être à l'aise et là l'ancienne moi reprend le dessus mais parfois j'aime bien me rendre jolie aussi, j'aime bien savoir que je peux plaire, ça m'aide à avoir un peu plus confiance en moi… Lui expliquais-je.

-Très bien, on fait un mixte des deux alors… Souria t-il.

On prit un sacré paquet de vêtement pour moi surtout des jeans et des tee-shirts mais aussi des tops féminins et des jupes et je les essayais tous, je faisais un petit défilé à Edward en quelques sortes puis on passa aux fringues pour Edward. On déposa à la caisse ceux qu'on avait choisis pour moi. On parcourait les rayons hommes et je choisissais dans un premier temps des trucs horribles pour déconner mais je voulais absolument faire croire à Edward que ça me plaisait. C'était ma blagounette… Je voulais le voir essayer des trucs ridicules afin de voir si même habillé en clown, il était toujours aussi sexy… Ce fut à lui de me faire un petit défilé et il se prêtait au jeu volontiers. Il commença par des choses assez hippie puis ensuite des vêtements hawaïens et pour finir un pantalon africain. Il défilait comme le faisait les mannequins avec la démarche et les mimiques qui vont avec et moi j'étais morte de rire. Sérieux, même beau comme un dieu, ce type de vêtement le rendait ridicule. Pendant qu'il se changeait de nouveau, j'allai lui chercher réellement le genre de chose que j'aimais qu'il porte c'est-à-dire ses vêtements habituels, je lui pris des jeans bleus normal, des délavés, des noirs puis des chemises assez sobre dans ses couleurs qui lui sciaient à merveille, tout un dégradé de bleu, gris, blanc noire. Il essaya de nouveau ce que je lui apportais. Ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup plus et sans nul doute à moi aussi. Il se rhabilla et nous allions passer à la caisse pour régler nos achats. Il paya et nous sortîmes les bras chargés de sac. On aurait dit qu'on avait dévalisé tout le magasin c'était seulement maintenant que je me rendais compte de tout ce qu'on avait acheté. A cette vision, je m'apeurais.

-Edward, on n'a quand même pas acheté tout ça ? Hein ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bah euh si pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il.

-Oh non, Alice à encore frappée. Rigolais-je finalement.

Il se mit à rire avec moi, on se regardait hilare. Je m'amusais comme une folle avec lui, je n'avais jamais autant rit. Il regarda sa montre et m'indiqua qu'il était déjà 12h38.

-On va déposer nos achats à la consigne et on va déjeuner, ça te va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Monsieur à tout planifié… Quel homme organisé… Lui souriais-je.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la consigne et on alla manger, enfin moi puisque Monsieur ne mangeait pas mais pour donner le change il faisait semblant mais n'avaler presque rien. Après ce déjeuner, au fastfood du coin, nous allâmes dans un magasin d'automobiles. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce que nous faisions là.

-Edward pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? Lui demandais-je.

-Et bien on va choisir notre voiture pour notre vie ici… Me souria t-il en coin.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, ça va encore te coûter une fortune. Contestais-je.

-Mon cœur, on en a besoin si on veut se déplacer, on ne peut pas juste courir à vitesse vampirique, tu comprends ? Et de plus j'adore les voitures et tu le sais, c'est une autre de mes passions… Puis aucun problème pour l'argent je te le répète ne t'en fais pas… Stp, je veux ton avis mon amour, que tu me dises lesquelles te plaisent et après je verrais. M'argumenta t-il. Je dois bien avouer qu'il a raison pour le déplacement mais ce n'est pas la peine d'acheter une voiture super puissante.

-Edward, je te l'accorde tu as raison on doit se déplacer mais s'il te plaît on n'est pas obligé de choisir une voiture puissante qui coûte la peau des fesses. Tentais-je même si je savais que cette tête de mule ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

-Si mon ange quitte à acheter une voiture autant se faire plaisir, non ? Tenta t-il.

-Je suppose que oui mais ça te donnera une excuse de rouler encore plus vite. Lui dis-je inquiète.

-C'est dont ça qui t'inquiète ? La vitesse ? Chérie tu sais bien que je ne risque rien… Essaya t-il de me rassurer.

-Toi peut être, mais les autres passagers, les autres victimes…. Moi… Tu t'en fiches ? Essayais-je de lui faire prendre conscience.

-Ecoutes-moi Bella, ma nature fait que j'ai des réflexes et une conduite exemplaire donc ne t'inquiète pas mais si ça peut te rassurer, je roulerais raisonnablement… M'annonça t-il.

Je ne dis rien et soupira de toute façon j'étais vaincu d'avance. On regarda toutes les voitures et je lui montrais celles que j'aimai bien. Après mûr réflexion, il choisit une Porsch Carrera grise. On repartit avec la voiture pour se garer sur le parking du centre commerciale. On alla à la consigne récupérer les affaires et les déposé dans le coffre. Je pensais qu'on en avait finit là mais de tout évidence, mon ange n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Au final, j'étais plutôt épuisé de faire tous ces magasins. Mais bon, je devais profiter de cette balade avec mon amoureux, je pris donc sur moi et ne dis rien. Il m'entraîna en me tenant par la main, il me regardait, me souriait me couvrait d'amour avec ses jolies prunelles toutes dorées. Je réalisais à quel point, il m'aimait vu tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, plus jamais je ne devais avoir de doutes sur son amour, plus jamais…. On arrivait devant un magasin qui contenait tout un tas de truc pour la maison.

-On va choisir nos parures de draps et la vaisselle parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui dort et qui mange donc je voulais que tu les choisisses. M'annonça t-il.

-Oh c'est gentil, au faite quand as-tu eu le temps d'acheter cet appart et de l'installer ainsi en juste une semaine ? Lui demandais-je.

-En faite, j'ai vu les photos dans une annonce et j'ai pensé qu'il te plairait donc j'ai craqué. Il était déjà installé ainsi je suis juste venu mercredi après-midi après les cours pour rajouter quelques objets mais j'ai oublié complètement de te prévoir des vêtements, désolé. Et c'est tout voilà tu sais tout. Finit-il.

En guise de réponse, je lui fis un bisou sur la commissure des lèvres et lui murmurer un je t'aime à l'oreille puis me recula mais de toute évidence, il dû ne pas avoir eu son compte puisqu'il me saisit par la taille et me rapprocha de lui pour me donner un long et doux baiser. Humm c'était vraiment trop agréable de pouvoir l'embrasser parce qu'il était consentant et non pas parce que c'était un baiser volé, honte à moi. Puis il se sépara de moi à contre cœur et me regarda amoureusement. Il déposa son front sur le mien et me frotta le nez avec le sien. Il me murmura quelque chose à son tour.

-Je t'aime pour l'éternité Isabella Marie Swan. Souria t-il.

-Waouh pour l'éternité ? Rien que ça ? Lui répondis-je.

-Et bien plus encore ma douce. On y va ? Me demanda t-il.

Je lui fis signe que oui et nous allâmes dans le magasin, je choisis deux parures de draps, l'une blanche avec des inscriptions et l'autre de la même couleur avec des formes géométriques. Pour service à vaisselle je choisissais un ensemble d'assiettes rondes transparentes mais très jolies. Nous allions en caisse. Le vendeur me regardait d'un air aguicheur et je voyais bien qu'Edward le regardait d'un regard noir. Je ne savais pas à quoi pensait ce garçon mais il ne devait pas savoir qu'Edward, lui, le savait. Pendant qu'Edward lui tendait sa carte pour payer, je me blottis au plus près d'Edward et mis mes mains autour de sa nuque, je le couvrais littéralement de baisers. Ce qui le fit rire et le détendit. Le vendeur avait compris je pense, il nous salua poliment et nous allions sortir quand j'entendis un grognement sortir du fond de la gorge de mon Apollon.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Oh ce n'est rien, c'est juste ce mec qui a des vues sur toi. M'avoua t-il. Ca m'énerve que l'on te reluque ainsi… Continua t-il.

-Mon amoureux es jaloux… Mais j'aime ça. Me moquais-je.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi. Reprit-il en me prenant par la taille et me collant à lui très fort.

Je me mis à rire, il était si mignon, jaloux comme ça, j'adorais vraiment ça, il me montrait à quel point il tenait à moi et qu'il me possédait… Nous allions maintenant devant un magasin de lingerie… Oh non, j'eu un hoqueté d'horreur… Même s'il m'avait vu presque nue, je ne pouvais tout de même pas entrer avec lui là, j'tais vraiment très gênée et je sentais mes joues s'empourprées. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Il du s'en apercevoir car, il s'arrêta avant qu'on entre et observa ma réaction durant quelques secondes, il se mit à rire sans raisons… sans doute ce devait être ma réaction qui le faisait rire. Mais je commençais à m'énerver légèrement qu'il se moque de moi de la sorte.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? Lançais-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Chérie, ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à être gênée, il te faut des sous-vêtements et moi aussi. Oh eh en passant tu te rappelles qu'on a deal ? Rigola t-il de plus belle.

Cela me faisait grogner de rage, il manquait plus que ça, il allait me choisir des sous-vêtements, j'étais en train d'halluciner.

-Edward et si on laissait tomber le deal maintenant ? Tentais-je.

-Hors de question, ce sera encore mieux tu vas voir… Fais-moi confiance. Allez viens. M'entraîna t-il par la main tandis qu'il tenait ses paquets de l'autre.

Je ne répondis rien, en même temps je n'avais plus le choix maintenant. Il déposa les paquets à la caisse et me serra fort contre lui sans doute pour s'assurer que je ne me défile pas en partant en courant. Les vendeuses nous détaillaient, elles devaient elles aussi être jalouses de moi en voyant ce bel ange près de moi. Nous arpentions les rayons quand il s'arrêta devant cet ensemble, c'est vrai qu'il était magnifique quand même. Il me regarda, le regarda et fit plusieurs aller-retour entre moi et ces minuscules bout de tissus qui coûtaient les yeux de la tête.

-Mmmm, trop sexy celui là… Me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

-Edward oui il est magnifique mais il n'ira pas sous mes vêtements. Lui dis-je.

-Euh… oui tu as raison dommage. Me dit-il l'air résigné.

On poursuivit notre découverte et il me fit le même coup pour plusieurs déshabillés. Ils n'iraient peut être pas sous mes vêtements mais il irait très bien pour une soirée… coquine en tête avec mon amoureux… A cette pensée, je rougis de plus belle… A vrai dire, on n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose mais l'idée de perdre mon innocence avec lui m'effleurait en cet instant. Et pour cause, j'étais sûr qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, j'avais confiance en lui et je voyais bien ses jolis yeux brillaient à la vue de ce genre de tissus. En fait il me choisit, deux ensemble soutiens-gorges shorty, un rose et un noir deux ensemble avec string… le coquin cachait bien son jeu… un bleu turquoise et un blanc… Il me choisit ensuite un pyjama et deux nuisettes, l'une rose et l'autre brune avec des motifs et un peu de bleu… C'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment très bon goût, je devais le lui accorder… Quand à moi je lui choisis des boxers, hummm très sexy aussi… mais le plus simple était le plus sexy, c'est-à-dire des boxers noirs, blancs, gris, kakis mais mes préférés étaient les noirs… Après tout ces choix, il nous restait plus qu'à aller en caisse et payer. Nous étions à la caisse et la vendeuse ne se gênée pas pour le reluquer ce qui m'énerver au plus haut point, je la regardais de tel sorte que si j'avais eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, elle serait morte depuis longtemps… Nous sortîmes du magasin et nous dirigions en direction de la voiture pour tout déposer dedans. On riait ensemble, on se faisait des calinous, des baisers avec ce qu'il nous restait de libre c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose quand soudain, je le vis se figer et lâcher les sacs qu'ils tenaient par terre. Je le regardais inquiète ne comprenant pas son effroi. En à peine, une demi-seconde je me retrouvais derrière-lui comme s'il voulait me protéger de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un… Je me décidais à lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait :

-Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Bella chérie, reste derrière moi et tout ira bien, n'aie pas peur je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Me dit-il au lieu de répondre à ma question.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça, tu me fais peur là ? Réponds-moi. Haussais-je le ton plus qu'il n'aurait fallu dû à mon état de stresse.

-Il y a une odeur que je connais mais je ne sais plus d'où… mais une odeur de vampire non végétarien… M'annonça t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais mais que tu ne reconnais pas trop son odeur car il se nourrit désormais de sang humain ? C'est ça ? Voulais-je en savoir plus.

-C'est possible mon ange mais ne t'en fais pas… je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive. Je t'aime. Sa voix c'était considérablement attendrie on aurait qu'il sentait que ça allait mal se passer …


	31. Le désarroi total…

_**Le désarroi total…**_

.

…

Edward me serrer fort contre son dos. Je vis une femme apparaître devant nous, elle nous regardait curieusement. Etait-ce elle le vampire ? Elle était très jolie encore une grande blonde… Elle avait les yeux rouges et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que c'était elle, mais Edward disait la connaitre, oh non pas encore une rivale par pitié… Je gardais néanmoins ces réflexions pour moi… Il se dévisageait tout les deux d'une façon assez curieuse non pas comme s'ils voulaient se battre mais comme s'ils se connaissaient sans pouvoir se reconnaître cependant… Elle prit la parole en premier…

-Bonjour… J'ai senti une odeur forte alléchante mais j'ignorais que c'était votre dîner… On pourrait peut-être partager… Dit-elle avec une position de dominatrice…

-Hors de question… Répondit-il simplement mais sur un ton ferme et définitif.

-Ne soit pas égoïste, voyons en plus on ne peut jamais rien me refuser… Souria t-il narquoisement.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps… Dit Edward.

Ca y'est je paniquais à mort maintenant, j'étais terrifiée même si je savais qu'Edward ne la laisserais pas faire, j'avais peur, tellement peur pour moi oui mais surtout peur de le perdre, cette femelle avait l'air sûr d'elle… Je passais ma main autour du buste de mon bien-aimé et déposa ma main près de son cœur pour le serrer encore plus fort contre moi. En guise de réponse, il plaça sa main sur la mienne… C'est alors que cette femme s'exprima.

-Oh mais bien sur, suis-je bête tu es végétarien… Cette humaine n'est pas ton repas mais tu t'es amouraché d'elle…. Dit-elle ahurie. Comment c'est possible, ne sait donc t elle pas qui tu es ? Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur. Elle en avait fini avec la politesse.

-Je sais exactement qui il est. Lui crachais-je.

-Alors tu es très courageuse, ma petite mais dis au revoir à ton bel apollon car tu vis là tes dernières minutes… M'annonça t elle.

Edward se mit à grogner vraiment méchamment, en comparaison tout ce que j'avais entendu jusqu'à présent était des grognements de bébé vampires. Je le savais ce weekend serait trop beau s'il n'y avait pas une ombre au tableau…Ce n'était pas pour moi… Edward me parla doucement.

-Prend les clefs de la voiture dans ma poche droite, quand je me jetterai sur elle, tu cours jusqu'à la voiture et tu rentre à l'appartement, referme bien tout derrière toi et attend que je revienne d'accord ? M'ordonna t-il fermement.

-Non Edward je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne vais pas te laisser là avec elle, hors de question…. Lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Mon amour, s'il te plaît fait ce que je te dis, il ne t'arrivera rien je t'aime…Me dit-il.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il glissa ses clefs dans ma main puis il sauta sur la femme et je me mis courir en direction de la voiture mais avant même que j'eue parcourue une dizaine de mètres elle se posta devant moi, ce qui me fit lui rentrer dedans. Elle me souleva d'une main en me serrant à la gorge et m'envoya voler pour atterrir près d'Edward qui était allongé par terre. En vol, j'avais atterrit contre un des piliers en bêton qui soutenait ce parking souterrain. Edward était inconscient alors que moi j'étais consciente mais toute endolorie… Je réussis à ramper jusqu'à Edward… Il était allongé là, étendu je me jeter sur son torse et le cramponnait de toutes mes forces. J'allais le perdre, j'en étais convaincue, les larmes débordèrent à flot.

-Edward, non ne me laisse pas chéri, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux… Le suppliais-je tandis que la femme nous regarder curieusement, elle devait prendre son temps maintenant qu'Edward n'était plus, elle devait se dire qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à me tuer. Edward s'il te plaît, pense à nous… à ta famille. Je commençais à m'énerver que cette femme nous reluque comme ça et que mon ange ne se réveille pas alors que pour un vampire, il était normalement impossible de s'endormir. Je lui criais dessus à présent, le pauvre, EDWARD CULLEN, JE T'ORDONNE DE TE REVEILLER.

Je lui donnais de grands coups de poing sur le torse même si je savais qu'il ne sentait rien… Je regardais cette femme qui maintenant n'avait plus un regard agressif mais un regard plutôt d'incompréhension, de compassion, de…de… chagrin… Non, je devais sûrement me tromper… Elle n'avait plus l'air de vouloir nous attaquer et au bout de quelques minutes que je pleurais sur le torse de mon amour qui ne se réveillait pas elle hésita mais reprit :

-Que venez-vous de dire Mademoiselle, Edward Cullen ? Elle avait retrouvée sa politesse.

-Oui. Réussis-je à balbutiait entre deux sanglots.

Aussitôt que j'eue acquiescé Edward ouvrit les yeux et me pris dans ses bras mais dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours là il me replaça derechef derrière lui. J'avais super mal au dos, elle n'avait pas fait semblant… Cette femme avança les mains devant elle comme pour dire qu'elle ne voulait pas nous faire du mal, mais après ce qu'elle venait de faire Edward eu grandement du mal à la croire. Il était toujours en position d'attaque au cas où…

-Edward, c'est moi, excuses-moi, je ne ferais pas de mal à ton amie, c'est juré… Dit alors la femme blonde… Il était évident qu'ils se connaissaient à présent mais pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas reconnus…

-Je ne te connais pas et c'est trop tard tu viens déjà de l'attaquer. Lui cracha t-il. Elle s'avança encore et essaya de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Edward, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Lui dit-elle tristement, elle avait vraiment l'air peinée. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Elle devait penser qu'en la regardant dans les yeux ça le lui reviendrais mais rien n'y faisait… De plus, j'ai attaquée avant de savoir qui tu étais et c'est seulement parce que j'avais très soif sinon jamais je n'aurai osé, pardonnes-moi petite. Rajouta t elle.

-Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda froidement mon homme.

Je sentis Edward se raidir, et resté de marbre sans rien dire, il avait l'air choqué. Je me décidais de le secouer légèrement.

-Edward tu la connais ? Lui demandais-je.

-… Il ne me répondait pas. Il était figé sur place.

-Edward ? Repris-je un peu plus fort.

Il se retourna et me fis face, il avait baissé sa garde face à cette femme… Pourquoi ? Il savait donc bien qui était cette femme, j'en étais persuadée… Il sortit de sa poche sa carte de crédit et son portable qu'il me tendit.

-Tiens, prend ça, va faire les courses au supermarché pour l'appart, et puis fais-toi plaisir aussi, va au cinéma, joue au casino comme tu veux mais ne reviens que quand je t'appelle. Me dit-il banalement.

-Edward, non je ne peux pas, tu ne m'as même pas répondu, je ne te laisse pas seul… Lui dis-je têtue comme une mule.

-Si, mon amour fais-moi plaisir pour une fois s'il te plaît… Me dit-il avec son regard à craquer. Mais il venait de dire qu'il fallait que je lui fasse plaisir POUR UNE FOIS, il m'avait vexé là après tout ce que j'ai subit à cause de cette Tanya, tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui, il osait dire que je ne lui faisais pas plaisir non mais quel culot… Et puis de plus comme si j'allais le laisser seul avec cette blonde, qui soit dit en passant est très belle non mais…

-NON mais attend tu crois que je vais te laisser seul avec cette fille… Il avait bien vu que j'étais jalouse.

-Tu es ridicule… Me dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Là s'en était trop, il dépassait les bornes des limites… De colère je m'enfuis en courant sans prendre les objets et sans lui dire un mot ni lui faire un bisou ou quoique soit. Je l'entendais me dire au loin : « Ne le prends pas comme ça mon amour ». Il n'essaya pas pour autant de me rattraper… Il m'étonnait de me laisser partir ainsi, cette fille devait avoir une grande importance pour lui… Une ex petite-amie peut-être ? Non, impossible, il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait eu personne auparavant… Je courus ainsi pendant deux dizaines de minutes durement à cause des douleurs et m'arrêta sur un banc dans un parc. Près d'une fontaine d'eau potable dieu soit loué je serais morte déshydratée. Edward ne m'avait même pas suivi. Je restais sur ce banc à méditer… Je le dérangeais tant que ça ? La réponse était évidente, oui bien sûr pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de me rattraper, pourquoi était-il resté seul avec cette femme après ce qu'elle m'avait fait ? Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? D'où la connaissait-il ? Qu'allais-je faire désormais, j'en ai vraiment marre des blondes…. Je ne pouvais même pas rentrer je n'avais même pas d'argent pour prendre le train, ni l'avion… Je me souvins soudain que j'avais les clefs de la voiture dans la poche… Non je ne pouvais pas rentrer à Forks avec cette voiture, on aurait été grillé. Je décidai donc pour le moment de rester sur ce banc, mon visage était noyé par mes larmes, cela faisait des heures que je pleurais, j'étais épuisé, lasse de pleurer, je n'en pouvais plus, je m'allongeais sur ce banc et m'endormis. Il était inconfortable et j'avais le dos très douloureux quand j'ouvris les yeux je m'aperçu qu'il faisait nuit et que j'étais seul dans ce parc désert et super sombre. Je me redressais et je ne me sentais pas rassurée du tout. A mon avis, ce parc devait rassemblait bien plus d'animaux que de simples petits canards. Le temps c'était bien rafraichi et je n'étais même pas habillé en conséquence. Bon résumons et ne paniquons pas. Primo je suis dans ce parc désert et obscur, secundo il faisait froid, tertio j'avais courus sans même regarder où j'allais donc je ne savais même pas si j'étais loin ou pas de l'appart. Une chose est sûre c'est que j'étais terrifiée et perdue. Bon concentrons-nous Bella, ne cessais-je de me répéter, je tremblais à présent mais je ne devais pas me démonter, je devais me ressaisir si je ne voulais pas mourir d'hypothermie cette nuit. J'essayais de me convaincre que tous ces bruits que j'entendais dans les feuillages derrière n'étaient que le vent… Oui, je ne devais penser à rien d'autres… Je me décidais de me lever de mon banc et d'essayais de ressortir de ce parc tout d'abord. Je me dirigeai prudemment en essayant de me rendre compte de l'environnement autour de moi car il faisait très sombre. Je m'étais déjà cassée la figure à deux reprises… Je continuais à marcher quand soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière-moi… J'étais tellement épuisé que je décidais de me retourner et de faire face à mes problèmes. Je vis cet homme grand fort, et très sale. Il était très impressionnant et effrayant dans cette nuit… Il devait être selon moi un sans abris… après tout peut être qu'il vivait ici la nuit, peut être qu'il n'était pas méchant, il était juste seul et sans domicile…

-Bonsoir ma petite dame, vous ne devriez pas vous promener seule dans ce parc à cette heure. M'annonça t-il.

-Bonsoir, j'en ai bien conscience mais je me suis perdue, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la sortie s'il vous plaît ? Lui demandais-je au cas où.

-Venez c'est par là. Me dit-il en me montrant le chemin.

Il était assez gentil mais j'avais appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à n'importe qui je marchais donc en retrait derrière lui, ce que je trouvais beaucoup plus prudent.

-Vous avez des problèmes de cœur, jeune fille… Affirma t-il.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Lui dis-je hésitante.

-Je le sens, c'est bizarre je ne serais pas expliquer ça mais c'est comme ça que j'ai perdu ma femme et mes enfants. M'avoua t-il. Pourquoi se confier t-il à moi ? Cela devait être dû au faite qu'il ne parlait pas à grand monde…

-Oh, je suis désolé pour vous… Dis-je tout de même ne savant pas quoi lui dire.

-Non, c'était il y a longtemps mais j'avoue que les jeunes filles en détresse, ça m'émoustille. Souria t-il.

Il me faisait peur à présent, je ne savais pas si il riait ou non… On arriva devant la grille mais celle-ci était fermée à clefs. Oh non, j'étais coincée ici avec cet homme…

-Zut de zut. Criais-je en m'acharnant après la grille. Je la secouais fort pour essayer de la faire céder.

-Désolé ma petite, il ouvre qu'à 6h30. M'annonça t-il.

-Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est. Dis-je dépité.

Il me dit de regarder derrière moi et en effet je pouvais apercevoir une horloge géante à l'instar de celle de Big Ben, il était 23h30 du matin. Je me demandais si Edward était inquiet pour moi ou non… Cela m'étonnerais bien fort, il devait être trop occupé avec sa blonde pff…. Ah cette pensée, mon cœur se meurtrit et les larmes rejaillirent… Le sans abris s'en aperçu et tenta de me réconforter :

-Le garçon qui fait couler vos larmes ne vous mérite pas…

-Merci c'est gentil mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'inverse… Lui dis-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

-Pourquoi, il n'y a pas de raisons, vous êtes mignonnes, vous avez l'air douce et très gentille, beaucoup de jeunes filles de votre âge n'ont pas votre maturité, et si ce garçon ne se rend pas compte de ça alors c'est que c'est idiot. Que vous a-t-il fait ? Me questionna t-il.

-Et bien, en réalité c'est moi qui suis très susceptible… Il m'a dit 2 ou 3 choses qui ne m'ont pas plus et comme il voulait que je parte pour être seul avec cette fille alors je me suis enfuis seulement comme une idiote je me suis perdue sans argent, sans papier d'identité, sans rien sur moi… Lui dis-je.

-C'est donc à cause d'une autre… Je suis désolé pour vous mon petit. Il avait l'air de compatir à ma douleur.

J'avais raison, malgré son apparence au fond il était plutôt sympa. On discutait toujours. L'horloge affichait désormais 1h45 du matin. Soudain, je vis quelque chose se jeter sur le vieil homme et le ruait de coup. Je me concentrais pour voir qui c'était, il s'agissait d'Edward…

-Non ARRETE Edward, il n'a rien fait…. Lui criais-je.

-… Il ne répondit pas mais asséné ce pauvre homme de coups de poings dans la figure. J'allais me poster près de lui et essaya de lui retenir le bras.

-ARRETE, il m'a aidé à retrouver la sortie du parc, il a été très gentil… Essayais-je. Je regardais le pauvre homme apeuré par mon petit ami. Edward arrêta de le frapper et vint me prendre dans ses bras en pleurant. Il me serrait fort et me couvrit de baisers.

-Oh mon amour, j'ai eu si peur, pourquoi tu t'es sauvée comme ça ? Ne me refait plus jamais ça… Bon sang je me suis fait un sang d'encre… Me dit-il tendrement.

-Tu parle quand je suis parti, tu n'as même pas essayé de me rattraper…Et je me suis perdue. Lui crachais-je. Il s'aperçut que je lui en voulais et que je ne répondais pas à ses tendresses. Il me relâcha légèrement et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Bella, je suis désolé mais il fallait absolument que je parle à … Lyzzie… Et puis que j'aille chasser aussi pour être sûr de ne pas te faire du mal. Mais ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche… Allez viens-rentrons à la maison tu es éreintée. Me dit-il en voulant m'entraîner.

Je ne bougeais pas, je le fixais et faisait allers-retours avec ma tête entre lui et le pauvre homme qui jaillissais sur le sol. Il comprit de suite où je voulais en venir. Il me relâcha complètement cette fois et alla aider le vieil homme à se relever, il lui présenta ses excuses.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, vraiment j'ai cru que vous lui vouliez du mal. Lui avoua Edward. Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser ni comment vous remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle… Vous voulez venir prendre une douche chez nous et manger quelque chose ? Lui proposa gentiment Edward.

-Non merci, mon brave mais pour me remercier prenait conscience de la chance que vous avez d'avoir cette jolie jeune fille et ne gâchait pas tout en faisant couler ses larmes… Déclina t-il poliment l'invitation.

-Prenez ça alors s'il vous plaît. Edward sortit son portefeuille et lui tendis 2 billets de 100 $.

-Oh merci monsieur, que le ciel vous bénisse. Prenez soin d'elle, souffla t-il avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Edward revint auprès de moi en me prenant encore dans ses bras, il me souleva du sol et me serra aussi fort. J'étais soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé mais je lui en voulais tout de même encore, à cause de ce qu'il avait dit dans le parking et de cette fille. II fallait qu'on en parle pour ne pas rester sur un non-dit. Je répondis quand même à son étreinte et lui enserrant le cou de mes petits bras tout gelé. On resta ainsi durant quelques minutes et ensuite il me mit sur son dos pour escalader la grille. De l'autre côté il me porta encore mais cette fois devant lui, j'enserrer sa taille de mes jambes et sa nuque de mes bras. Il fallait que je me lance sinon je n'aurai plus le courage après.

-Edward, merci de m'avoir retrouvé mais tu sais je t'en veux encore un peu pour ce que tu m'as dit, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as été si méchant. Lui avouais-je.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis de mal, mon ange ? S'intrigua t-il.

-Tu m'a dis fais-moi plaisir pour une fois en gros ce qui veut dire que je ne te fais jamais plaisir et tu as dit que j'étais ridicule et tu t'es moqué de moi… Lui dis-je froidement.

-Oh non Bella, ce n'était pas pour te blesser quand je t'ai dis fais moi plaisir pour une fois c'étais juste pour trouver un prétexte pour que tu le fasses cette fois parce que tu contredis toujours ce que je te dis de faire pour ta propre sécurité. Sinon tu me fais plaisir Bella, tu 'as pas à t'en faire, j'ai jamais été plus heureux que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu es toute ma vie, tu le sais ça pourtant… et j'ai dis que tu été ridicule oui parce que tu avais aucune raison d'être jalouse… Chérie c'est toi la seule que j'aime, la seule que je veux pour l'éternité… Je suis désolé si mes paroles t'ont blessé, ce n'était pas mon but… Me dit-il tristement en baissant la tête.

-Non, mais c'est que ces paroles ajoutée au faite que tu veuilles que je m'en aille pour rester seule avec cette fille ça ma tué… J'ai pété un plomb et voilà le résultat… Dis-je honteuse.

-Oui, je voulais rester seule avec cette fille, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois… Tu as dû croire qu'elle aussi voulait me mettre le grappin dessus mais tu as eu tort même si j'aurai réagi encore pire que toi… C'est que en réalité je ne me souvenais plus d'elle car je l'ai connu lorsque j'étais humain, il me restait seulement des bribes de souvenirs d'elle mais maintenant je me souviens, je ne sais pas comment elle à fait pour devenir comme moi ou même comment elle vit mais j'étais très surprise de la revoir alors que je pensais que jamais ça ne serait possible… M'avoua t-il.

-Une petite amie humaine ? Tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle ? Lui demandais-je.

-Arrête Bella, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse mais je vais tout de même te répondre… Oui j'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle mais …


	32. J'avais tout faux…

_**J'avais tout faux…**_

.

-Arrête Bella, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse mais je vais tout de même te répondre… Oui j'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle mais … Commença t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais alors tu m'as menti… Le coupais-je en pleurant.

-Non, non mon amour, laisse-moi finir je t'en prie… Me dit-il en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'achever c'est ça ? Lui criais-je.

-Stop sa suffit maintenant, tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Il avait l'air énervé, il me hurla dessus. Je crois qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je réponde sous peine de le regretter.

-… Je ne dis donc rien et le laissa parler mais j'étais toujours en pleures.

-Oui, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour elle mais ce n'est pas une ex petite amie ou quoique soit d'autre, c'est … ma mère biologique, Elisabeth Masen. Reprit-il plus doucement.

-Oh Edward je suis tellement désolé, je suis si honteuse d'avoir cru que tu ais pu me mentir, d'avoir cru qu'elle aussi voulait prendre ma place… Dis-je en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

-Bella tu le sais ça que tu es la seule femme de ma vie, n'en doute jamais, tu m'entends ? Je vais te la présenter Bella, ne t'en fais pas elle ne te fera rien mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées non plus. Je ne te laisserais pas une seule seconde seule avec elle, tu le sais que je ferais tout pour te protéger, je t'aime à en mourir… Me dit-il.

-D'accord avec plaisir. Lui souriais-je à mon tour. Je relevais ma tête au maximum pour lui faire un tendre baiser. Il me répondit avec tout son amour. Excuses-moi mon cœur je ne douterais plus jamais de ton amour envers moi. Lui dis-je.

-Et tu ne discuteras plus mes ordres quand mon seul but est de te protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit-il.

-On verra… Lui répondis-je.

-C'est du tout vu. Dit-il sur un ton sans appel.

Je ne lui répondis pas et nous arrivions à l'appart. Nous entrions dans l'appart et je fus surprise de le voir vide. J'interrogeais Edward.

-Où est-elle ?

-Je… je n'en sais rien. Dit-il déçu. Je compris de suite ce que ça voulait dire.

-Oh non, je suis désolé pour toi mon amour. Lui murmurais-je alors que je le serrais fort dans mes bras et que je nichais ma tête au creux de son cou.

Il ne répondit rien mais je voyais bien qu'il avait l'air bouleversé, il pleurait sans larmes… Cela voulait donc bien dire que ses larmes m'étaient seulement destinées…

-Tu devrais monter te coucher. M'ordonna t-il.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Tentais-je.

-Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul… Me dit-il tristement.

-D'accord. Acceptais-je en allant lui faire un baiser mais il me repoussa gentiment.

Je ne lui dis rien et ne lui fis rien non plus et je montais dans la salle de bain. Mon pyjama était sur le meuble de lavabo, il avait tout prévu. J'allai donc prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, pour me réchauffer d'une part mais aussi pour enlever toute la crasse beurk…. Après m'être lavé et enfiler mon pyjama je me glissai dans notre lit et m'endormis aussitôt tellement j'étais fatiguée. Une odeur alléchante m'envahit les narines et me fit ouvrir les yeux. Il était à présent 8h15. J'avais peu dormi mais cela me suffisait… Je me levais et alla me préparer à la salle de bain. J'enfilai des vêtements que l'on avait achetés la veille, je mis un jean et un t-shirt noir à manche longue. Je descendis en suivant cette bonne odeur qui menait jusqu'à la cuisine. Edward s'y tenait devant les fourneaux.

-Bonjour… Hésita t-il.

-Bonjour… Lui répondis-je tout de même malgré son comportement de la veille, je n'avais pas à être son souffre-douleur.

-Je t'ai préparé des gaufres… Je suis descendu faire les courses ce matin à l'épicerie du coin. Je me suis dis que tu devais avoir une faim de loup puisque tu n'as rien mangé hier soir. Me dit-il sur un ton monotone différent de son ton joyeux que je lui connais.

-Merci… Le remerciais-je.

-Assieds-toi je vais te servir. Me dit-il en m'indiquant la table derrière le bar.

Je m'assieds et il vint me mettre 4 gaufres dans l'assiette, il voulait m'engraisser ce n'est pas possible… Ma réflexion me fit sourire intérieurement. Il alla reposer la poêle et vint se mettre à croupi à côté de moi. Il se saisit de mon menton et mon regard croisa le sien, je ne pouvais plus décrocher trop tard, il me faisait vacillée.

-Bella, je suis désolé pour cette nuit, j'ai été odieux avec toi. Je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser ? Me demanda t-il tendrement mais je voyais bien le chagrin dans ses yeux, il me faisait de la peine.

-Oui, j'accepte tes excuses. Je suis désolé Edward, elle ne t'a même pas laissé un mot ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, rien du tout, aucune explication… Reprit-il peiné.

Je m'approchais au plus près du bord de ma chaise et le pris dans mes bras, je lui faisais de petit bisou partout sur le visage, il ne me repoussa pas mais n'y répondit pas non plus.

-Je serais toujours la pour toi, moi. Tentais-je.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas pareil, toi tu es la femme de ma vie, elle c'est ma mère, celle qui m'a mit au monde, celle qui m'a élevé en tant qu'humain, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant plus de 90 ans et voilà qu'elle réapparaît en vampire alors que j'ignorais qu'elle était comme moi… Si c'était pour repartir aussitôt, j'aurai préféré ne jamais la revoir…. Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Edward je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi mais, tu as les Cullen aussi, Esmée t'adore, Carlisle t'adore, et tu as tes sœurs aussi puis tes frères… Mais si tu y tiens tant à la revoir, alors prends les devants part à sa recherche.

-Tu as rai… Commença t-il.

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur … sa mère.

-Edward, je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, je suis une idiote j'aurai du m'en apercevoir avant que tu étais mon fils avant d'attaquer ton amie, maintenant elle est partie à cause de moi… Dit sa mère paniquée sur un ton plein de sanglots.

Edward se leva et alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras, il la serra fort et lui dit :

-Oh Lyzzie, j'ai eu peur que tu ne me laisse encore une fois… Mais calme toi Bella va bien je l'ai retrouvé… Elle est saine et sauve. Lui dit-il joyeusement.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me la présenter… Ria t-il aussi.

-Chérie viens par là s'il te plaît ? M'intima t-il.

Je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigea vers eux qui étaient à l'entrée du salon. Edward attrapa ma taille et me serra contre lui. Il avait retrouvé sa gaieté que je lui connaissais si bien en ma présence.

-Bella voici Lyzzie ma…mère et Lyzzie, c'est ma Bella, la femme de ma vie… Nous présenta t-il.

Lyzzie s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras en souriant.

-Tu es magnifique, merci de rendre mon fils heureux… Me dit-elle.

-De rien Madame, c'est normal, je l'aime… Lui répondis-je banalement.

-Tu sais quand tu es partis j'ai crue qu'il allait mourir de chagrin… M'avoua t elle.

-Je suis là je vous rappelle. Nous reprit Edward.

-Oui pardon mon chéri, je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec Bella c'est tout… Annonça t elle.

-Lyzzie assieds-toi on arrive. L'invita Edward.

Il m'entraîna dans la cuisine et se mit face à moi pour me parler.

-Mon ange, je vais tout lui raconter sur nous. Me dit-il hésitant.

-Oui mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je vais être obligé de parler de tout ce que Tanya t'as fais… Je voulais te prévenir avant que tu ne sois surprise… M'avoua t-il.

-Bien je pense dans ce cas que tu devrais parler seule à seule avec ta mère, je vais aller faire un tour… Lui répondis-je.

-Non, mon cœur, tu n'es pas obligée de partir… Reprit-il.

-Mais en réalité, je n'ai pas envi d'entendre parler d'elle, ça risquerait de m'énerver plutôt. Répliquais-je sincèrement.

-Ok, mon amour, comme tu veux… Mais fais-moi plaisir, prends ma carte et fais-toi plaisir d'accord ? Me proposa t-il.

-Non, Edward désolé, je ne peux pas… Lui dis-je gênée.

-Chérie, je t'en prie, il faut bien que je te gâte un petit peu… Il me dit ça avec son sourire qui le rendait à croquer et son regard intensément sexy. Comment pouvais-je lui résister quand il faisait ça ?

-Bon d'accord, tricheur. Acceptais-je tout de même.

Sur ceux je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et lui glissa un merci mon amour, je t'aime dans le creux de l'oreille et un tendre et langoureux baiser auquel il répondit avec tout plein d'amour.

-Je t'aime aussi. Reprit-il plus fort alors que j'allais passer le seuil de la porte.

Je lui envoyais un baiser qu'il attrapa au vol et qu'il déposa sur son cœur puis sortis. Je me décidais de visiter cet endroit sublime qui renfermait notre appartement. Au fil des étages je faisais des découvertes. Au douzième étage, il y avait une boîte de nuit d'un côté et de l'autre côté un bowling.

En descendant encore, je trouvait un restaurant au 7ème étage puis au raz-de chaussée, là où il y avait l'accueil, une piscine, une salle de sport et tout un tas d'activité en rapport avec la détente, sauna, hammam, massages en tout genre… Hum c'était tentant d'aller se faire masser, je devais me faire plaisir n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait dit ? … Je me dirigeais alors vers l'accueil de l'espace détente.

-Bonjour j'aimerais un massage du dos, s'il vous plaît ? Dis-je poliment à l'hôtesse.

-Bien sûr, venez suivez-moi… Installez-vous ici, vous ôtez votre haut et votre soutien-gorge et vous vous allongez à plat entre sur cette table… s'il vous plaît… Votre masseur arrive… Me prévint-elle avant de sortir.

-Merci beaucoup. Lui dis-je en m'exécutant même si j'étais plutôt gênée de devoir enlever mon dessous.

J'étais prête depuis 5 minutes quand un homme arriva, il se présenta à moi…

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Pablo pour vous servir… Il était très poli comme l'hôtesse.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Bella. Lui répondis-je simplement.

Il me papotait pendant qu'il me massait le dos alors que moi je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il se taise et qu'il me laisse profiter de cette détente. Je fermais les yeux et me laisser couler tout de même. Il me massait déjà depuis une heure, ça m'avait fait un bien fou au dos, suite au coup que j'ai reçu hier, d'ailleurs je n'avais même pas pensé à vérifié que je n'avais pas de bleus avant de me dénudé, que j'étais bête.

-Voilà ce fut un plaisir, au revoir… Me dit-il en se retirant.

Je me relevais et me rhabillais. Je sortis de la cabine et me dirigeais de nouveau vers l'hôtesse pour régler la prestation.

-Combien je vous dois ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oh rien du tout, Mademoiselle, c'est un service offert pour les personnes qui vivent dans cet immeuble. M'annonça t elle. Comment pouvait t elle savoir qui vivait ou non dans cet immense bâtisse ? Curieux.

-Oh d'accord, alors merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Je partis et sortis pour aller au centre commercial où l'on a été hier. La classe je venais de me faire maser gratos, si ça ce n'était pas du luxe… Je partis à pieds puisque la voiture était restée au centre car j'avais les clefs dans la poche de mon jean d'hier soir. J'arpentais le centre quand je passa devant la boutique de lingerie d'hier, j'eue une idée… Hummm et quelle idée … Je pris mon courage a deux mains et entra dans la boutique.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Me salua la même vendeuse qu'hier… Parfait elle devait se rappeler de moi vu la façon dont elle m'a répondu, j'avais envi de jouer un peu avec elle….

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je me dirigeai droit vers les ensembles coquins qu'on avait remarqués ensemble hier… Ils étaient affichés à 150$ chacun. Je pris un rose et un noir, je le rembourserais mais je voulais lui faire le grand jeu ce soir, vu ses yeux d'hier en voyant ses ensembles, il ne me résisterait pas longtemps, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais une folle envie qu'il me fasse l'amour, je voulais m'offrir complètement à lui. Je voulais qu'il me possède entièrement jusqu'à mon corps, j'avais envi de lui, de son corps, de ses caresses… Rien qu'en y pensant j'étais tout émoustillée… Je me dirigeais vers la vendeuse pour payer et lui dit :

-Je connais un coquin qui va perdre la tête ce soir. Lui souris-je pour la narguer et la rendre jalouse. Quelle cruauté ! Mouahhhhhhh

-… Elle ne répondit rien et fit mine de sourire aussi, mais tout était faux je le voyais bien…

Je réglais mes achats et sortis pour remonter à l'appartement mais il ne devait pas savoir ce que j'avais acheté si je voulais que la surprise soit réussie… J'arrivais devant la porte et entra, Edward et Lyzzie étaient assis sur le canapé en train de discuter de rire ensemble. Mon amoureux s'interrompit quand il m'aperçut.

-Tiens on parlait de moi ? Dis-je en souriant.

-Ne soit pas bête, c'est juste que tu m'as manquée et te voir aussi radieuse ça m'a couper le souffle. Qu'as-tu acheté de beau ? Me demanda t-il en se matérialisant à mes côtés en remarquant le sac.

-Euh… tu le sauras tout à l'heure… Répondis-je simplement en montant afin de cacher le sac pour garder la surprise entière.

Après avoir dissimulé mes achats je redescendis auprès d'eux. Je m'assieds à côté de mon bel ange et demanda.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

-Plein de chose, Lyzzie est une Volturi, sur ceux je tressaillis légèrement me rappelant que la seule et unique fois où j'avais entendu parler d'eux c'est lorsque j'étais retenue dans cette cabane avec Edward la semaine derrière. Edward le remarqua et rajouta, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne représente aucun danger pour nous… C'est le chef Aro qui l'a transformée car il savait qu'elle aurait de nombreux pouvoirs et je n'arrive pas à lire dans ces pensées car elle est impénétrable aux dons des autres, c'est genre un bouclier géant… M'annonça Edward tout heureux. Voilà tu sais l'essentiel je pense, sinon je lui ai tout raconté en ce qui concerne notre histoire et Tanya… Il fit une grimace en prononçant son nom.

-Oh d'accord. Dis-je.

-Bella je voulais m'excuser d'avoir voulu t'attaquer dans le parking et de t'avoir fait du mal tout de même. Il est regrettable que j'eue dû me rendre compte que tu étais l'unique amour de mon fils pour ne pas aller plus loin. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ? M'avoua t elle.

-Je comprends c'est votre nature, je ne vous en veux pas et je vous pardonne… Lui dis-je.

-Merci c'est important pour moi. Edward peux-tu aller faire un petit tour, j'aimerais bien parler seule à seule avec Bella s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda t elle.

Il hésitait vraiment et je me rappelais soudain de la promesse qu'il m'avait faites : « Je ne te laisserai pas une seule seconde seule avec elle… » Comme il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, il devait être frustré car il ne pourrait pas anticiper ces actes au cas où… Je le fixais et lui fis signe que c'était bon.

-Oh Edward, tu veux bien aller récupérer la voiture au centre, les clefs sont dans la poche de mon jean qui est dans la chambre. Lui dis-je comme pour l'obliger à aller faire un tour.

-Bien sûr mon amour, je ne serais pas long. Me dit-il.

Il partit chercher les clés et sortis de l'appartement. Je me retrouvais seule à seule avec sa mère. Au fond c'est vrai que je n'étais pas rassurée de savoir qu'elle se nourrissait de sang humain et de plus je me souvenais de ce que me disais Edward en ce qui concerne la maîtrise de soi et le fait que parfois l'instant animal dominait… Non Bella arrête de débloquée pensais-je… Elle me fixait en souriant ce qui laissé apparaître deux grandes rangées de dents blanches qui avaient l'air d'être plus qu'aiguisées… Elle prit enfin la parole…

-Bon Bella, maintenant qu'Edward est sortit on peu se parler sérieusement…


	33. Un réveil des plus étranges…

_**Un réveil des plus étranges…**_

.

-Bon Bella, maintenant qu'Edward est sortit on peu se parler sérieusement. M'annonça t elle.

Oh ça ne me disait rien qui vaille, elle commençait à me faire peur vu mon état paranoïaque…

-Oui. Hésitais-je.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Edward ? sincèrement je l'entends… Se rectifia t elle.

-Oh oui bien sûr, il est toute ma vie, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Lui avouais-je sans hésiter.

-Tant mieux alors parce que je sais que mon fils serait près à donner sa vie pour toi. Bella Edward va avoir besoin de toi, il va falloir que tu le soutiennes… Med dit-elle.

-Mais comment… je ne comprends pas vraiment là… Rétorquais-je.

-Je suis contente de voir à quel point Edward est heureux de t'avoir trouvé, j'ai jamais vu mon petit garçon si joyeux et je suis ravie que ce soit toi-même si tu es humaine car tu es douce, aimante, gentille, sensible…et encore plein d'autres choses. Même s'il ne m'a pas reconnu de suite, je sais qu'il est heureux de me retrouver, il ne m'a pas vu depuis près de 90 ans et il me croyait morte alors imagine le bonheur qu'il a éprouvé dans ce parking ? Me dit-elle.

-Oui mais quel rapport avec le faite qu'il faut que je le soutienne ? Demandais-je.

-J'y viens ma cocotte, il faut se rende à l'évidence que ce n'est pas banale… enfin je veux dire votre histoire le vampire et l'humaine, l'histoire impossible mais tu as de la chance parce que mon fils est végétarien… en revanche même si je ne veux pas blesser mon fils en te tuant tu sais que je me nourris de sang humain moi. A cette phrase je tressaillie. C'est pour cela que je pars Bella, je vais poursuivre le fil de ma vie chez les miens et vous laissez tous les deux vivre la votre. Je ne lui ai pas dit c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. M'annonça t elle.

-Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas repartir, le laisser… La regardais-je suppliante.

-Il sera dans de bonnes mains j'ai confiance en toi… Rajouta t elle.

-Bon bien c'est comme vous voulez. Soupirais-je.

-Merci d'être dans la vie de mon fils, tu le fais vivre, je te remercierais jamais assez pour ça... Elle me tendit une enveloppe où il y avait marqué pour mon cher et tendre petit garçon. Je la saisis. Tu pourras la donner à Edward quand il rentrera, s'il te plaît ma toute belle ? Me demanda t elle.

-Mais… mais vous ne restez pas pour lui dire au revoir ? Tentais-je.

-Non, les adieux seraient trop déchirant du moins pour ma part. M'avoua t elle.

Elle me fit un baiser sur la joue et disparue en 1/5 de seconde. Oh non, comment vais-je lui annoncer ça ? Ca va complètement l'anéantir… J'ai bien vu comment il a réagit cette nuit quand il ne l'a pas vu dans l'appart. Mes prévisions de surprises de ce soir, allez tombées à l'eau obligatoirement… Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me sortit de mes pensées. Edward s'approcha de moi et me fit un baiser sur le front avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur me divan…

- Où est ma mère ? Demanda t-il étonné de ne pas la voire. Elle a voulu essayer le jacuzzi, la coquine c'est ça hein ? Me dit-il hilare.

-Edward… Hésitais-je.

-Ou bien peut être elle est partie prendre une douche ou…. Reprit-il Je ne pouvais pas le laisser espérer ainsi.

-Edward … Le coupais-je plus fort.

-… Il me regardait d'un air abasourdi genre oh elle a haussé la voix.

-Edward elle est partie. Repris-je en attendrissant ma voix.

-Mais…mais elle est partie faire des courses, n'est-ce pas ? Bégaya t-il.

-Non, Edward elle est partie tout court, elle retourne dans sa… famille… Lui avouais-je.

-NON, SA FAMILLE C'EST MOIIIII. M'hurla t-il avec une voix plein de haine et de sanglots sans larmes

-Elle a laissé cette lettre pour toi. Repris-je sur une voix douce et basse pour essayer de l'apaiser en lui tendant…

Il s'en emparant et la mit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon… Il monta et claqua la porte de la chambre un grand coup puis à peine quelques dixièmes de secondes, j'entendis un énorme bruit de verre brisé. Je me décidais à aller le rejoindre… Je montais hésitante les escaliers et entra dans notre chambre… Personne, il n'était pas là… Au vue du verre qui était brisé droit devant je compris qu'il était allé sur la terrasse sans même avoir pris le temps d'ouvrir la baie vitrée. Je m'avançais alors en douceur, je le vis là assis sur un des bains de soleil. Je m'approchais de lui hésitante. Il prit la parole le premier.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi encore ? Cracha t-il violement.

Je sentis les larmes me monter bien comme il le faut…Mes yeux étaient noyés d'eau, ma vision était troublée…

-Edward… Commençais-je.

Il se leva brusquement de son assise et se dirigea vers moi en m'injuriant.

-Toi, ferme là sale petite humaine tout est de ta faute, tu ne serais pas entrée dans ma vie, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé elle est partie, elle m'a abandonnée de nouveau et toi ta rien fait pour la retenir C'EST BIEN LA PREUVE QUE TU ES DE LA SOUS ESPECE TU ES INFERIEURE… Je te deteste… ENCORE PLUS QUE JE LA DETESTE. Il me hurlait de plus en plus fort dessus, je suis sure que les voisins l'on entendu mais la il avait était trop loin.

-STOP, ARRETE T'A PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA, TU VEUX ME PERDRE AUSSI C'EST CA, SI CA PEUT LA FAIRE REVENIR TUE-MOI VAS Y, JE VEUX PAS ETRE UNE GENE POUR TOI… TUE-MOI, TUE-MOI, TUE-MOI… Lui criais-je aussi en m'effondrant au sol, pleine de larmes et prises de spasmes et de convulsions tellement ma peine était grande.

Il dû s'apercevoir du mal qu'il me faisait parce qu'il mit sa tête en arrière et pinça l'arrête de son nez pour souffler comme pour ce calmer… Il se pencha vers moi et j'eue un geste de recul… Il avança sa main vers mon épaule mais hésita puis se ravisa. Il ne tenta plus rien et s'assis par terre près de moi, il me regardait d'un air désolé, il pouvait l'être oui, il avait été plus qu'odieux, plus que je ne pouvais le tolérer, je comprenais sa douleur mais je lui en voulais tellement, il m'avait dit qu'il me détestait, alors là c'était le comble. J'avais envi de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole mais je savais que c'était la colère qui lui faisait dire ça mais tout de même je l'aimais moi en tout cas. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas si facilement à mon avis.

-Bella… Commença t-il un peu plus calmement même si sa voix était toujours durs.

-… Je ne lui répondis rien et le regardé avec un regard de fureur plein de larmes.

-Bella, excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter par la colère, je…. je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je disais… Il tenta à nouveau de poser sa main sur moi… Je le repousser d'un geste violent.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS, NE ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS… Lui crachais-je en me relevant pour m'enfuir mais en pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

Je n'eu le temps de faire un pas qu'il me rattrapa par le poignet et me mis face à lui. Je le regardais toujours aussi furibonde qu'avant en faisant des allers-retours entre lui et sa main qui tordait mon poignet. Ce qui se reliait avec ce que je lui avais dit juste avant. Il me lâcha et me dit comme si il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

-Je …je …ne …veux …pas …te …tuer…, Je… ne…veux…pas…te… Continua t-il entre plusieurs sanglots pleins de larmes.

-Tais-toi lui criais-je, je ne veux pas t'entendre, n'essaye même pas de suivre, va brûler en enfer… fut la dernière chose que je lui criai avant de partir en courant. Il restait là bouche-bée il ne pipa mot. Mes paroles l'avaient énormément blessé.

A mon grand soulagement, il n'essaya même pas de me suivre et en un rien de temps je me retrouvais dans la rue. J'allais rentrer à Forks par mes propres moyens… Comment ? Je ne le savais pas encore… en marchant, en courant, voler un vélo, une voiture ? Non, hors de questions. Je commençais à marcher en direction de la sortie de la ville, après tout je pouvais tout aussi bien faire de l'autostop… Cela faisait beaucoup. Je marchais sur le bord de la route depuis près d'une heure et demie et je commençais à être fatiguée. J'avais beau faire signe avec mon pouce, un seul véhicule s'était arrêté… un camionneur qui m'avait l'air louche et qui apparemment voulait quelque chose en échange pour me conduire j'ai donc déclinait l'invitation. Sur ce trajet douloureux, je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers jours et à cette bonne femme à cause de qui tout avait dérapé… Désormais je n'avais aucune tendresse envers elle mais de la rancœur, elle a pratiquement brisé mon couple qui n'était déjà pas bien solide à cause de cette Tanya. Les larmes continuaient et ne cessèrent pas, je me demandais bien comment mon organisme pouvait-il sortir autant d'eau. Je commençais à faiblir à cause de pleurer mais surtout à cause de marcher sur le long de cette route aride sans penser à avoir emmené à boire avec moi ou quoi que soit d'autre. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister, j'étais déshydratée je le savais, je sentais que j'allais mourir sur le bord de cette route et au fond je m'en réjouissais, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Edward mais là il avait dépassé plus que je ne pouvais le tolérer, et de plus il se sentirait coupable et c'est peut être sadique mais je me disais que ce serait bien fait pour lui de m'avoir repoussée et traitée comme il l'a fait. Je me laissai tomber sur le bord de la chaussée et me sentis partir… Ma vie défilait devant mes yeux, je revoyais tous les bons moments passé avec Edward, seulement ceux là à croire que ma vie se résumé à ça…

Je ne savais pas si j'étais au paradis ou quoi mais je me réveillai sur un lit dans une chambre assez ancienne. La chambre était toute fois assez sobre. Je me décidais de me lever pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un et savoir où je suis. Je me levais toute tremblante, je remarquais que je ne portais plus mes habits mais que j'étais dans une chemise de nuit en coton blanche qui faisait rudement grand-mère quand même. Mes jambes étaient toutes molles, j'eu du mal a me tenir dessus durant les 5 premières minutes environ. Je sortis de la chambre et trouva un grand escalier que je descendis. Arrivée en bas, j'observais et tout était ancien, rustique, très sobre, d'après ce que j'apercevais à la fenêtre devant moi c'est-à-dire des vaches et des chevaux j'en conclu que je me trouvais dans une ferme assez reculé de la civilisation. Je cherchais quelqu'un ou même juste un téléphone, ça m'irait très bien mais en vain. J'aperçu une très jolie petite fille dans la cuisine. Une petite rousse avec de jolies bouclettes comme les miennes dans les cheveux et la peau très pâle à l'instar de celle d'Edward. Je me décidais d'aller vers elle.

-Bonjour petite, sais-tu où je me trouve ? Lui dis-je en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Contre toutes attentes, elle glissa ses petits bras menus autour de mon cou et me fis un baiser sur la joue.

-Bonjour maman, tu es enfin réveillé, bah tu es chez toi. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu es bizarre.

-Je… je crois que… tu te trompes ma petite… je ne suis pas ta maman… Lui dis-je l'air désolé. Peux-tu me dire où est ton papa peut être ? Tentais-je vu qu'elle divaguait déjà avec sa mère valait mieux stopper les dégâts.

-Oui, il est dehors en train de couper du bois pour renforcer la clôture des bovins. Viens, il va être heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. Me dit elle en m'entraînant vers son père dans la pauvre tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais.

On arriva devant une vieille grange délabrée et la fillette me lâcha la main pour courir à l'intérieur en criant de joie :

-Papa, papa, maman est réveillée vient vite voir…

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que je n'étais pas sa mère… Je ne comprenais plus rien là… Trop louche… Truc de fou… Le père de cette petite apparut devant moi. Je le détaillais des pieds à la tête. Il portait des bottes, un pantalon marron en velours, une paire de bretelles, une chemise à carreaux rouges et noires et un chapeau marron comme son pantalon. Je me concentrais enfin sur son visage… Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, je me suis perdue l'espace d'un instant dans l'océan… Il avait un petit nez mais un peu ti peu large sans toute fois être déplaisant et un sourire radieux, il me souriait de toutes ses dents blanches. Ce sourire, mon dieu, je le connaissais par cœur… C'était le sourire de l'homme de ma vie, en réalité en y regardant bien, c'était … Edward humain. L'homme s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras pour me soulever du sol. Il nous fit tourner sur nous même et me déposa de petits baisers dans le cou en disant :

-Mon amour, j'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveille jamais, qu'est-ce que j'aurai fais seul avec notre petite fille. Isabella je t'aime tant. Me dit-il. Il connaissait mon nom, comment ?

-Mais…mais… comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Et je n'ai pas de fille… Réussis-je à balbutier.

-Oh non, elle a perdu la mémoire, chérie court vite chercher papi Carlisle. Dit l'homme.

-Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? En quelle année sommes-nous ? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Mais chérie c'est moi ton mari, je suis Edward Cullen et toi tu es ma femme Isabella Cullen nous sommes en 1616. Me dit-il d'un air incompréhensible.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, je … je me suis écroulé sur le bord d'une route en 2009 et tu… tu… est un vam…pire… pas humain et nous venons de nous sépa…rer. On n'a même pas de fille… E-xpliquais-je pourquoi je pensais que c'était impossible. Non, je devais être en train de rêver, ça devait être ça. Je me forçais à vouloir me réveiller mais rien n'y faisait… Tout ça avait l'air si réel mais c'était impossible que je me réveille en 1616 alors que j'étais sûr d'être née en 1991. J'essayais de me pincer et au ressentie de la douleur j'étais sûr que je ne dormais pas… Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Ca s'est encore un coup de Tanya, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je.

-Tu as pris ton panier de beurre pour aller les vendre au marché et sur la route on ne sait pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais tu n'es pas rentrée et on t'a retrouvée inconsciente complément déshydraté… M'avoua t-il. Et je ne connais pas de Tanya. Tu…tu es possédé c'est ça ? J'appelle tout de suite le père Winchester.

-Non, non je ne suis pas possédé mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe je dois parler à Carlisle lui saura peut être. Lui dis-je.

-Bon viens, rentrons à la maison en attendant Carlisle. M'entraîna t-il par les épaules.

Nous rentrions à la maison et il m'installa sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine, une petite femme aux cheveux caramels me tournait le dos elle avait l'air de cuisiner. Puis, elle se retourna. Je la reconnu de suite.

-EEEE….SMEEEEEEE….. Bégayais-je.

-Oui, je suis venue pour m'occuper de la maison et de ta fille pendant que tu étais… absente. Me dit-elle.

-Merci Esmée mais…mais je suis complètement perdue. Lui avouais-je.

Dans le même temps je vis Edward se lever furibond de sa chaise et se mettre à me crier dessus…

-Tu te rappelles de qui tu veux hein ? Carlisle, Esmée mais ton mari et ta fille, tu n'en a rien à faire… Je me levais et aller droit devant lui pour essayer de le calmer.

-Edward, non par pitié excuse-moi je me souvenais de toi mais tu étais tellement différent de celui que je connais et je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir eue une fille. Excuse-moi, je suis perdue, je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive. Lui dis-je en le prenant dans les bras et en me mettant à pleurer. Et si je devais rester coincé ici pour toujours ? …

-C'est rien Carlisle va éclaircir tout ça mon ange. Rétorqua t-il en me faisant un baiser sur le front. Son baiser était différent de ceux de d'habitude, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et humaines et moins dures que celle de mon Edward. Mais après tout, il «était aussi mon Edward… l'humain.

On attendait patiemment depuis 2 bonnes heures quand Carlisle et la …ma petite fille entrée. Carlisle se précipita vers moi.

-Bella tu vas bien ? S'empressa t-il.

-Physiquement oui, mais pour ce qui est du reste je ne comprends rien... Répondis-je.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna t-il.

-Carlisle vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais je vous en conjure écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout et trouvez une solution par pitié. Je suis né en 1991 et normalement aujourd'hui nous sommes en 2009. J'étais à Vegas avec Edward mais pas celui là, Edward le vampire, mon amoureux et nous nous sommes disputés violemment, je suis donc parti pour rentrer chez mon père à pied. Mais ayant oublié de prendre quelque chose à boire, je me suis effondrée déshydratée sur le bord de la route et je me suis réveillée ici en 1616. Je lui expliquais.

-Incroyable… Réussit-il à souffler plus qu'étonné, il avait l'air de me croire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle ? Demandais-je.

La petite fille de 5 ans environ qui était resté à l'écart jusque là vint se blottir contre moi en me demandant de la prendre sur mes genoux. Je me prêtais au jeu après tout, il était plus que fort possible qu'elle soit bel et bien ma fille. Elle déposa sa petite tête dans le creux de mon cou et ne bougea plus.

-J'ai déjà lu des choses la dessus. C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. C'est ce que l'on appelle une vie antérieure. L'âme se réincarne après la mort. Et je pense que si tu es revenue dans l'une de tes vies antérieures c'est que tu as quelque chose à comprendre. M'annonça t-il.

-Oui mais quoi ? Dis-je incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est à toi de le découvrir et tu ne pourras revenir dans ta vie en 2009 que lorsque tu auras compris.


	34. Une organisation dans les recherches…

_**Une organisation dans les recherches…**_

-Mais si je savais au moins ce que je dois chercher, si au moins, j'avais ne serai ce qu'une piste. Dis-je.

-Réfléchi Bella qu'est ce qui différencie ta vie ici de celle en 2009 ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Eh bien, je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans, je vis chez mon père, je n'ai pas d'enfant et je sors avec toi mais tu n'es plus humain tu es un vampire. Racontais-je en désignant Edward.

-Tu connais ? Demanda Esmée.

-Oui vous êtes tous deux les parents adoptifs d'Edward mais vous êtes aussi des vampires. Carlisle vous êtes un chirurgien très prisé et vous Esmée votre passion c'est la décoration des maisons. Toi Edward ta passion, c'est la musique surtout le piano et les voitures. Leur expliquais-je.

-Les voitures ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-il.

-Oh oui bien sûr, j'avais oublié qu'en cette époque les voitures n'existaient pas. Une voiture est une grosse machine en fer dans laquelle il y a des sièges pour s'asseoir et elle sert à te conduire la où tu le veux, c'est un peu comme vos chevaux mais elle avance grâce à une énergie qui n'existe encore pas dans votre monde. Et toi tu aimes conduire ces engins très rapidement, ce que moi je déteste. Tu comprends ? Leur fis-je découvrir.

-Oui, ça va. Admit-il.

-Et moi, je suis quoi dans ton monde ? Me demanda la petite merveille.

-Et bien, je suis désolé mais dans mon monde, tu n'existe pas encore parce que ton papa et moi sommes trop jeunes. Mais je pense que tu pointeras ton joli petit nez dans quelques années. Enfin si je me réconcilie avec ton père. Lui expliquais-je.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé juste avant que tu te retrouves ici ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Alors Edward et moi on était en weekend à Vegas et sa mère biologique celle qui l'a mise au monde et venue, il croyait qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps, il était heureux de la connaître mais elle a décidé de partir car elle avait peur de me faire du mal et de rendre triste Edward, elle m'a chargée de lui annoncer la nouvelle et il l'a très mal pris, il m'a dit que tout était de ma faute en gros , qu'il me détester et d'autre horreur encore, je lui ai di que je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il ne me touche et je me suis enfuis sans penser a prendre a boire et j'ai marché marché jusqu'à ce que je sombre au bord de cette route.

-Peut être que c'est ça le but de ta venue ici … Savoir que tu dois lui pardonner si tu veux avoir cette magnifique petite fille. Me dit Edward.

-Mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas rester fâché avec lui indéfiniment, je l'aime bien de trop, c'est l'amour de ma vie. Leur dis-je.

-Eh bien la vie a voulu te montrer pourquoi tu te battais… Au faite tout à l'heure tu as parlé d'une fille tu as dis que c'était de sa faute, qui était-ce ? Reprit Edward. Ca avait l'air d'intrigué Carlisle.

-Oh oui, c'est Tanya elle en a après moi, elle te veux, elle fait tout pour m'évincer, Edward et moi nous avons une relation secrète loin de cette folle. Je regardais le visage de Carlisle se décomposer.

-Tanya … Comment ? Réussit-il à dire.

-Denalie. Répondis-je simplement. Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui, malheureusement. Répondis Carlisle. En 1616 elle en avait déjà après toi. Elle a déjà essayé de te tuer plusieurs fois. Elle est coriace, d'ailleurs Esmée et moi on s'est demandé si ce n'était pas elle qui t'avait attaqué sur le chemin du marché. M'avoua t-il donc même ici, elle me prenait la tête.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne suis au courant de rien ? Leur demanda Edward sur un ton grave.

-Chéri, on ne t'a rien dit car on voulait te protéger. Répondit Esmée.

-Plus jamais vous ne me cachez quelque chose qui concerne ma femme, plus jamais. Cria t-il en tapant du point sur la table ce qui me fit sursauter ainsi que la petite. Est-ce claire ?

-Oui. Dirent les deux concernés en baissant la tête gênés.

On discutait depuis des heures pour faire le rapprochement entre tout ce qui se passait maintenant et ma vie en 2009. On arrivait à la conclusion que ce que je devais trouver était en rapport avec Tanya. Mais où était Tanya ? Il semblerait que personne ne le savait. Je pris donc une décision que je leur annonçai.

-Je vais partir à sa recherche et agir comme il le faut, si vous n'êtes pas vampires ici, elle non plus, elle n'a donc aucun don. Expliquais-je.

-Non Bella, tu ne dois pas agir, ça pourrait fortement nuire à ta vie en 2009 tout pourrait avoir changé définitivement. Tu dois la trouver et essayer de comprendre. Et de ce que tu auras compris te servira surement pour t'en débarrasser dans ton monde. M'avertit Carlisle.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Acquiesçais-je.

-Je t'accompagne, on part demain matin, mes parents veilleront sur la petite. M'annonça Edward l'humain.

-Tu n'es pas obligé… Commençais-je.

-Hors de question, de te laisser aller seule à sa rencontre, ici tu es dans mon monde et dans ce monde tu es ma femme alors je me dois de te protéger. Un point c'est tout. Finassa t-il sa phrase. Il est l'heure d'aller au lit. Dit-il en désignant la petite fille.

-Non, papa s'il te plaît je veux rester encore un peu avec vous après vous allez partir et je ne vous verrais plus. Le supplia t elle.

-On va vite revenir, et Bella et moi aussi on y va également. Allez Carlie pas de chichis. Lui dit Edward sur un ton sans appel.

-Bella tu viens me mettre au lit ? Me demanda la petite Carlie.

-Oui, montre-moi par où est ta chambre. Jouais-je le jeu ne voulait pas bléser cette fille qui serait mienne dans quelques temps.

Elle me montra sa chambre et je la mis dans son lit. Je m'assieds près d'elle et je l'observais. Elle était si belle et si calme. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Edward mais elle avait mes boucles et mes yeux. Elle était magnifique tel un ange à l'instar de son père.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde ainsi ? Me demanda t elle.

-C'est parce que tu es exceptionnellement belle et que tu ressemble beaucoup à ton papa. Lui dis-je.

-Et toi tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma maman. Rajouta t elle. Si tu t'en vas demain, tu vas l'emmené avec toi ? Me demanda t elle.

-Non, moi je m'en vais mais ta maman va rester avec toi, je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir très vite. Essayais-je sans que moi-même je n'y crois. Je suis fière de toi Carlie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il fallait que je lui dise, au fond de moi je me sentais réellement comme sa mère, un lien imperceptible nous unissait. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Je viendrais te dire au revoir avant de partir. Bonne nuit. La saluais-je.

-Bonne nuit. Me répondit-elle.

Je retrouvais tout le monde à la cuisine, je vis Edward se lever et s'approchais de moi.

-Il est temps qu'on aille au lit. Me dit-il.

-Euh… d'accord, où est ma chambre ? Demandais-je.

-Bella désolé mais nous n'avons pas de chambre supplémentaire, la chambre d'amis est pour mes parents vu que l'on part à l'aube. Mais si tu veux je te laisse mon lit, je dormirais sur le tapis avec un oreiller. M'annonça t-il.

-D'accord. Acceptais-je.

Nous partîmes donc dormir chacun de son côté. La nuit était froide mais elle se passa assez calmement. Edward l'humain me réveilla.

-Bella, si tu veux faire un brin de toilette la salle d'eau est juste derrière cette porte, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux dans le placard comme vêtement. M'annonça t-il.

-Vous avez récupéré mes vêtements ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oh oui, bien sûr je vais demander à Esmée. Tu peux aller te rafraîchir pendant ce temps. Me dit-il.

-Merci. Répondis-je simplement.

J'allais dans la salle de bai, enfin la salle d'eau comme il dit et je comprends pourquoi, il y avait juste une vasque en pierre au milieu de la salle avec un trou et des seaux d'eau. Je me dépatouiller avec ça comme je pouvais truc de fou… J'espère ne pas trop m'éterniser ici car j'aimerais prendre une bonne et vraie douche chaude. Lorsque je rentrais de nouveau dans la chambre mes habits de 2009 était posé sur le lit, c'est déjà ça. Je descendis vers la cuisine. Une bonne odeur d'œuf et de bacon se dégageait de celle-ci.

-Bonjour. Saluais-je Esmée.

-Bonjour, bien dormie ? Me demanda t elle.

-Oui, j'étais exténuée mais la toilette ce n'est pas vraiment pratique. Lui avouais-je.

-Je me doute qu'à ton époque ça a bien évoluée. Assieds-toi je te sers le petit déjeuner. M'intima t elle.

-Merci, ça sent très bon. La félicitais-je. Où sont Edward et Carlisle ? Demandais-je.

-Ils sont en train d'atteler les chevaux. M'annonça-t-elle.

J'eu un petit choc là, je restais bouche-bée, j'avais oublié à quel point tout était différent. Je devais vite trouver pour me barrer d'ici au plus vite, je ne survivrais pas ici tout le monde devait s'inquiéter pour moi en 2009, mon Edward à moi : mon vampire, mon père… alors que je lui avais dit que je dormais chez Angela, il va vite s'apercevoir que je lui ai menti ce qui veut dire que Carlisle va être au courant, ce qui veut dire que Tanya également…. Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça avant oh mon dieu, il fallait que je me dépêche… Esmée l'humaine me tire de mes rêveries…

-Bella, œufs bacon ça te va ?

-Très bien, ne vous tracassais pas pour moi. La remerciais-je.

Elle servit quatre assiettes et s'installa auprès de moi. Lorsque les garçons revinrent elle dit le bénécité. Et nous commencions à manger. Le petit déjeuner terminé, nous finissions de nous préparer et dire au revoir à tout le monde. Je montais voir Carlie. Elle dormait profondément, un vrai petit ange.

-Carlie, je vais partir, je t'avais promis de venir te dire au revoir. La réveillais-je en lui caressant les cheveux en douceur.

Elle se réveilla et se jeta à mon cou.

-Tu va me manquer aussi mais ne t'en fais pas ta maman va revenir très vite. Lui mentis-je.

-Je t'adore Bella. Me dit la petite.

-Au revoir, soit très sage avec ton papa et ta maman, aimes les très fort.

-Je te le promets. Elle me fit un baiser sur la joue.

Je la laissais dans son lit et partit en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Edward m'attendait déjà sur un cheval et tenait l'autre pour moi. Mais comment faire ? Je n'ai jamais fait de cheval… J'arrivais à côté et je restais planter là.

-Tu viens Bella ? M'intima Edward.

-Euh… je ne sais pas monter… Avouais-je gênée.

-Je vais t'aider à te placer. M'annonça Carlisle. Met un pied dans l'étrier accroche toi à la selle, et pousse sur le sol et montant tes fesses.

Je fis un premier essai, ce qui fit rire tout le monde même moi j'étais hilare.

-Recommence. Me dit Carlisle.

Je recommençais et cette fois je réussis à m'installer sur le cheval grâce à Carlisle qui avait poussé sur mon derrière. J'en rigolais intérieurement. Les deux qui restaient nous salués de la main.

-Allez en route cavalière. Rigola Edward.

-Comment je fais pour avancer. Me renseignais-je.

-Donne-lui de petits coups de talons dans les flancs et quand tu veux t'arrêter tu tire fort sur les rênes vers toi. Lorsque tu veux le faire tourner tu tire sur la rêne du même côté que la direction que tu veux qu'il prenne. Ca va bien se passer ne t'en fait pas. Je ne suis pas loin au cas où. M'expliqua gentiment mon partenaire.

Nous partîmes en direction du bois et la maisonnette disparut de ma vue. On galopait depuis trois bonnes heures quand Edward proposa de faire une pose. J'acceptais volontiers car l'équitation ça parait pas mais c'est physique quand même et j'avais mal aux fesses à force. Une question me vint à la tête. Je me lançais :

-Edward ? Où est-ce qu'on va la trouver … Lui demandais-je.

-Carlisle m'a dit qu'elle habitait dans un village qui s'appeler Land River, on va déjà s'y rendre et de la on verra. Me répondit-il. Repose toi économise tes forces on a encore de la route à faire.

Je ne répondis rien et ferma les yeux. Je me reposais depuis près d'une demi-heure quand Edward prit la parole à son tour :

-Bella ? Je suis comment dans ta vie ? Me demanda t-il.

-Euh … et bien tu es très gentil mais tu as un sale caractère parfois. Tu es très colérique… Il en faut peu pour t'énerver… C'est pour ça que l'on s'est disputé et que je suis partie. Lui avouais-je.

-Eh physiquement ? Questionna t-il.

-Bien physiquement c'est un peu différent c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas reconnue de suite… Mon Edward à moi est un vampire, il se nourrit de sang animal. Il est la beauté, la perfection incarné, il a les yeux d'une couleur doré qui rend son regard irrésistible… non pas que le tien ne le sois pas au contraire, j'aurais tendance à m'égarer dans l'océan de tes yeux… Et en faite c'est toi en plus particulier. Mais vous êtes si semblables. Lui racontais-je.

-Tu sais Isabella, toi tu es exactement comme ma femme et je me serais presque laissé berner… mais de toute évidence tu n'es pas mienne et je serai plutôt ton ancêtre comme par exemple l'arrière grand-père de ton arrière grand père. Rigola t-il. Je vais t'aider à retrouver cette fille pour que tu puisses retourner chez toi-même si je sais pertinemment que la seule façon de garder ma femme vivante serait que tu restes parmi nous. Me dit-il plus gravement.

-Je…je suis désolé pour toi. Lui dis-je.

-Ne le sois pas ce n'est pas ta faute, ton Edward a toi doit s'inquiéter, il doit te chercher partout… Me répondit-il.

-Peut être… Rétorquais-je sans en être moi-même convaincu.

-On y va ? Me demanda t-il.

-C'est parti mais euh… tu peux m'aidé à monter, stp ? Dis-je gênée.

Ni une, ni deux, j'étais sur l'étalon et Edward était également sur le sien. Pendant plusieurs jours tout se passa ainsi : galop, pos, nuit à la belle étoile, discussion sur le futur… C'est seulement au bout du 7e jour que nous arrivions au village où était censé se trouver Tanya. Nous allions louer une chambre dans un petit motel et commencions nos recherches. Cela faisait deux jours que nous nous activions quand soudain nous aperçûmes au loin …


	35. Il était temps…

**Il était temps…**

.

Cela faisait deux jours que nous nous activions quand soudain nous aperçûmes au loin dans une ruelle sombre Tanya qui mordait au cou un homme aux cheveux blond vénitiens. Elle était donc déjà bel et bien vampire. Tout d'un coup elle relâcha l'homme, le laissant gésir sur le sol et s'enfui à toute jambe. Edward et moi courrions jusqu'à l'homme pour voir ce qu'il en était. Lorsque nous nous approchions nous pûmes apercevoir son visage. Edward se raidit et était désemparé.

-Oh non, mon dieu, non…Hurla t-il.

-Par pitié, prends garde à toi. Cette femme est un démon, elle vient d'assassiner… Commença t-il.

Sans que je ne puisse le laisser finir je me retrouvais dans un autre droit seule sans Edward l'humain. Selon moi, j'étais passée dans une autre vie antérieure, j'avais découvert ce que je devais découvrir, c'est-à-dire : la transformation de Carlisle. J'étais dans un jolie parc, où il faisait bon vivre, il ne faisait pas soleil mais la température n'était pas désagréable, il y avait des arbres, des fleurs et de la pelouse. C'était joliment décoré mais au vue des vêtements des gens autour de moi, je savais que nous n'étions pas en 2009. Cependant je n'étais néanmoins pas rassuré car je me retrouvais seule sur ce banc, au moins dans l'autre vie, j'avais Edward même si ce n'était pas mon vampire. Je me décidai d'aller aborder un homme habillait de façon très classe avec un costume et un haut de forme. Il me faisait penser à un anglais.

-Bonjour Monsieur… Le saluais-je.

-… Il ne répondit pas et me snoba.

-Bonjour. Repris-je plus fort. Je suis perdue pouvez-vous m'aider.

-Débarrassez-moi de cette gueuse. Hurla l'homme terrifié.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre que je me sauvai. De toute évidence, ce ne serait pas simple de communiquer ici, j'étais considéré comme une mendiante, ce devait être lié à ma tenue. Je m'arrêtais sur un banc à l'autre bout du parc. Sans que j'y prenne garde, un jeune homme vint s'installer à côté de moi. Il me dévisagea mais pris tout de même la parole.

-Quelle étrange créature… S'exclama t-il en me fixant toujours.

-Pardon… Dis-je froidement.

-Euh… Excusez-moi, je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille aussi charmante que vous mais c'est votre toilette qui m'intrigue. M'avoua t-il avec un accent anglais. C'est vrai que j'étais toujours vêtue de mes habits 2009, le pauvre ça devait l'effrayé.

-Oh… Lui répondis-je. Je le dévisageai à mon tour, il me disait quelque chose, mais je ne voyais pas qui. Ce n'était pas Edward cette fois pour sûre. Il était blond, plutôt bien bâti, des cheveux légèrement bouclé… Un sourire ravageur également. Je me devais de lui poser des questions pour une fois qu'un des leur voulait bien communiquer. Je suis Bella Swan, dans quelle ville nous trouvons nous et en quelle année sommes nous s'il vous plaît ? Il parut intrigué. En même temps je le comprenais, il y avait vraiment de quoi.

-Je m'appelle Emmett, nous sommes à Londres en 1809. Mais tu as des questions bizarres. Me dit-il.

En guise de réponse je lui souris. C'était Emett l'humain waouh c'était incroyable tout ce que je découvrais en étant dans ces mondes qui ne sont pas les miens. Je relevai la tête et vit un couple passer devant moi. Cet homme… je le connaissais, c'était… Carlisle vampire mais la femme ce n'était pas Esmée mais alors pas du tout. Je décidais de les suivre, si j'étais là c'était pour une raison et je sentais que Carlisle était la suivre à piste. Je remerciais et saluais Emett puis parti suivre Carlisle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un marchand de glace et pris une glace pour la jeune femme, elle n'était donc pas vampire elle. Un vampire et un humain c'est du déjà vu ça. Mais après tout Carlisle était gentil donc être ami avec une humaine aucun souci. Mais c'est seulement lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent sur la bouche que je compris, ils étaient ensemble à l'instar d'Edward et moi. Le père de mon vampire était donc lui aussi tombé sous le charme d'une humaine. L'histoire se répète… Je comprenais doucement mais je ne voyais pas bien le rapport avec Tanya pour le moment… Je les suivis un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à arriver devant une petite maison assez sobre mais reculé légèrement. Je vis Tanya surgir devant eux et instinctivement Carlisle mit la jeune fille derrière lui pour la protéger. Je me cachais derrière un arbuste pour les observer. Je ne devais pas intervenir quoi qu'il arrive.

-Bonjour Carlisle. Marie. Ria t elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Tanya ? Cracha t-il.

-Tu sais bien Carlisle, nous sommes amis mais j'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie et en tant que mon frère comme tu me le dit si bien tu dois perdre aussi ta moitié par solidarité et tu le sais. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais elle va mourir. Lui annonça t elle.

-Non Tanya, on peut s'arranger, je t'en prie, tu n'es pas obligé de la tuer, réfléchis est-ce qu'une sœur rendrait son frère malheureux en tuant la seule femme qu'il aime ? hein réfléchis tu ne voudrais pas me blesser ? me perdre ? Discuta Carlisle.

-Non bien sûr que non, mais j'ai si mal Carlisle, je veux que tu souffres avec moi comme le ferai un frère. Dit-elle d'une voix plus dure.

-Je n'y suis en rien dans la mort de Dean et tu le sais. Rappliqua Carlisle.

-Oui je le sais, je te propose quelque chose ? Lui dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Je la laisse en vie à condition que tu renonces à la voir à jamais et que tu signes ce pacte de venin qui comporte quelques clauses supplémentaires. Lui annonça t elle.

-Montre le moi. Ordonna t-il en lui saisissant des mains pour le lire. Il le lit à haute voix.

.

_Moi Carlisle Cullen m'engage par mon venin à ne plus jamais revoir Marie Stanley en échange de sa survie. Le premier humain masculin que je transformerais sera destiné à Tanya Denali si elle est toujours célibataire dans 200 ans. Ils seront liés pour l'éternité et partageront tous même leurs pouvoirs. Leur lien imperceptible ne pourra être rompu sous peine de faire subir milles tourments à tous les êtres que j'aurai engendrés et à tous ceux qu'eux auront transformés. Ainsi qu'à tous les humains ayant un lien de près ou de loin avec mon clan. Je signe ce pacte Solennel de mon venin. Ce pacte sera géré entièrement par la plus grande puissance de ce monde : Les Volturi._

_Carlisle Cullen / Tanya Denali / Aro Marcus Caius Volturi_

_._

Mon dieu je comprenais désormais pourquoi Tanya disait qu'Edward lui appartenait que Carlisle avait signé. Carlisle avait fait ça pour sauver l'humaine qu'il aimait… En ce sens je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir… Puis sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je me sentis m'endormir, partir de nouveau…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans…dans mon… lit. Dans ma chambre… J'étais presque sûr qu'on était revenu en 2009. Mais comment avais-je atterri dans mon lit sachant que personne ne savait où j'étais et que je m'étais endormi sur le bord de la route près de Vegas. Trop Curieux. Je me sentais bien comme si j'avais fais une bonne grosse nuit de sommeil. J'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé toute cette histoire mais connaissant l'existence des vampires, je savais bien que mon subconscient n'avait pas fait tout ce voyage pour rien. Je savais désormais pourquoi Tanya en avait après mon Edward mais je ne savais pas comment m'en dépatouiller ? Fallait-il que j'en parle à Edward ? Ou bien à Carlisle directement ? Non, pas Carlisle, une chose est sûre c'est que si il voulait que sa famille sache, il en aurait parlé lui même. Je descendis de mon lit et alla prendre une bonne douche avant de revenir m'habiller et descendre pour voir si je pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à mes questions.

-Papa ? Appelais-je.

-Bonjour Bella, ton père est parti travailler. Me dit une très jolie voix mélodieuse.

-Oh… Bonjour Esmée. Que faites-vous ici ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je veillais sur toi, mais je suis rassurée que tu ailles bien. Me dit-elle en venant me prendre dans ses bras. Tu nous as fait très peur…

-Que s'est-il passait ? Lui demandais-je.

-Et bien un lundi soir ton père a appelé à la Villa pour savoir si tu n'étais pas chez nous car il ne t'avait pas vu de la soirée, il était en panique quand on lui a dit que non donc Carlisle et moi sommes venus pour aider et soutenir ton père. Mais quand les garçons sont montés dans ta chambre pour chercher des indices sur ta disparition, il t'on trouvé paisiblement endormie dans ton lit mais depuis ce jour tu ne t'es plus jamais réveillée ma chérie. Me raconta t elle tendrement.

Je m'imprégnais peu à peu de ce qu'elle venait de dire… Comment ça depuis ce jour je ne me suis plus jamais réveillée ? Combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente ? Comment étais-je arrivé dans mon lit ? …

-Pour…pour…quoi j'ai dormi combien de temps ? Bégayais-je.

-Cela fait un mois entier que tu dors ma belle. Tu devais être rudement fatiguée mais on a cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerais, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi. Même Carlisle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il t'arrivait, il t'a fait plusieurs prises de sang et a trouver de la solution buvable réhydratante dans tes veines mais ne sait pas qui te l'a administré et pourquoi sinon il n'a trouvé aucune trace de drogues. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé toi ? Me demanda t elle.

-Non. Mentis-je. J'étais choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, j'avais été inconsciente un mois entier. J'ai loupé le lycée pendant tout un mois ? Voulais-je m'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

-Oui, oui un mois entier, tu devrais monter dans ta chambre, je vais appeler les autres pour les rassurer ton père va être content. M'annonça t elle.

Je m'exécutais mais en réalité je n'avais envi que d'une seule chose, c'est-à-dire voir Edward et avoir quelques explications avec lui. Je me plaçai sur mon lit quand je vis un morceau de papier dépasser légèrement du tiroir de mon guéridon. Je l'ouvris et aperçu tout un tas de petits bout de papiers qui était graphité d'une superbe écriture que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien. Celle de mon bel ange… Je commençais à les lire.

1) Bonsoir mon amour, ce soir je ne peux pas rester à tes côtés car ce n'est pas mon soir de chasse, j'espère que tu comprends. Je veux juste te dire encore pour la millième fois que je suis désolé de m'être emporté ainsi après toi. Sans ça rien ne te serais arrivé. Je suis si égoïste. Je t'aime.

2) Coucou ma puce, il est déjà 5 heures 30 du matin, je vais devoir te laisser bientôt mais je veux que tu saches qu'il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je ne pense à toi, à ce que je t'ai fais, à l'état dans lequel tu te trouves à cause de moi. J'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller car je n'en peux plus d'attendre, tout va mal et c'est ma faute. Je deviens fou. Tu es toute ma vie. Je t'aime.

3) Mon cœur, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vue étendue là au bord de cette route. Tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. J'ai cru mourir, j'ai cru que tu étais… morte. J'ai eu envi de tout cassé autour de moi. Je regrette tellement tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai était injuste envers toi et je m'en excuse. Tu me manques je t'aime.

4) Bonjour mon bébé, je suis là comme toujours, je passe toutes les nuits même si c'est juste pour te déposer cette petite missive et un baiser sur le front. Je sais que j'ai agit comme un crétin et je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner cette fois, je suis trop nul, tu ne mérites pas ce que je te fais subir. Si tu me reviens, je te promets de tout faire pour ne plus jamais te décevoir. Je t'aime tellement.

En lisant tous ces petits mots les larmes me vinrent… C'était dont lui qui m'avait trouvé tout comme c'est lui qui m'avait ramené et fais avalé cette solution réhydratante. Il était évident que je lui pardonnais, il est ma raison de vivre. J'entendis en bas des portes s'ouvrir, je me dépêchais donc de remettre dans mon tiroir tous ces petits mots. A peine, j'eusse refermée le tiroir que mon père vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bella, ma chérie tu vas bien ? Me dit-il en me serrant.

-Oui, papa je vais bien je suis en pleine forme, je me sens bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime. Tentais-je de le rassurer.

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ma petite fille, je n'ai rien dit à ta mère je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. De plus Carlisle m'a assuré que tu dormais et que tu te réveillerais seulement lorsque tu en aurais envi. Me dit-il.

-Eh, je suis réveillée et tout vas bien. Continuais-je à le rassurer.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur la famille Cullen et… Tanya. Cette dernière collait toujours aux basques à Edward et en les voyants mon cœur eu un pincement. Je baissais instinctivement les yeux sur mon lit. Quand je relevais la tête je vis la mine déconfite des Cullen.

-Bella comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Bien, je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau. Riais-je. Ne faites pas cette tête. Personne n'est mort, je vais super bien, j'ai eu un mois pour me reposer. Rajoutais-je ironiquement.

Je réussis à détendre l'atmosphère et tout le monde ria avec moi. Je voyais Edward qui me regardait l'air soucieux, il devait attendre de savoir si je lui pardonnais ou pas. Mais je ne pouvais lui faire aucun signe à cause de cette sangsue qui avait des yeux derrière la tête. Carlisle fit sortir tout le monde et m'examina. Je devais tout de même révélé une partie de ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence.

-Carlisle il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose qui m'ai arrivé… Commençais-je.

-Oui, je t'écoute… M'intima t-il.

-Bien voilà en faite dans mon inconscience, je me suis réveillée dans un… autre…monde, une autre vie… je crois bien que c'était une vie antérieure en réalité… Lui annonçais-je.

Je le regardais, il avait la bouche entre ouverte, il ne savait pas quoi dire aucun son ne sortait. Il commença.

-Bien oui, je pense que c'est tout à fait possible que ton subconscient ai eu envi de faire un petit voyage à travers les âges mais en général c'est pour y découvrir quelque chose. Bella y a-t-il quelque chose qui t'intriguait ? Me demanda t-il. Il était rudement bien renseigné sur le sujet comme le Carlisle de 1616.

-Euh non rien de spéciale. Mentis-je.

-Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? Me demanda t-il l'air inquiet.

-Bien je me suis vu dans une ferme en 1616 avec Edward en train de me promener à cheval et en 1809 dans un parc de Londres à discuter avec Emett sur un banc. Omis-je volontairement de lui dire le reste.

-Bien, ça va allait c'est fini maintenant Bella, tu es de nouveau parmi nous. Mais au moins maintenant on sait au moins pourquoi tu dormais autant sans raison. M'expliqua t-il.

-Carlisle il y a autre chose… Lui dis-je.

-Oui… Me dit-il hésitant. De quoi avait-il peur ? Que je sache la vérité ? Et bien je ne lui en voulais pas du tout mais je savais maintenant que Tanya serais encore plus dure à évincer.

-Un soir le mois dernier lorsque j'étais à La Push Tanya est venue m'agressée sur le territoire et elle m'a dit une chose qui m'a perturbé. Elle m'a dit qu'Edward lui appartenait car vous aviez signé… Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Lui demandais-je. Je regardais sa réaction pour voir s'il allait m'avouer la vérité.

-Euh… je ne sais pas de quoi elle voulait parler, excuses-moi Bella, je vais aller rassurer ton père. Se débina t-il.

-Merci Carlisle. N'insistais-je pas.

Je sortis en même temps que Carlisle de ma chambre. Rose et Alice vinrent me prendre dans leur bras. Carlisle annonça la bonne nouvelle.

-Elle va très bien, dès demain elle pourra retourner au lycée donc les enfants je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle. S'adressa t-il à ses enfants.

-Promit Carlisle. Lui souria Emett en venant lui aussi me prendre dans ses bras.

Je repensais à mon Emett humain qui me parlait dans le parc, je souriais au fond de moi. Ils m'avaient tellement tous manqué enfin sauf Tanya. J'avais grave envie de prendre Edward dans les bras, de lui dire à quel point je lui pardonnais et à quel point moi aussi je l'aimais.

Les Cullen étaient partis et je restais éveillé toute la nuit après tout ce que j'avais dormis. Je me préparais pour aller au lycée. Je sortis de la maison et retrouvais ma camionnette. J'arrivais au lycée et je me garais sur le parking près de la Volvo. Je sortis de ma voiture et j'aperçu Emett et Rose qi m'attendait pour m'escorter. Rien n'avait changé durant mon petit séjour dans le passé.

Nous allâmes en cours chacun de notre côté et avions décidé de nous retrouver au self à midi comme à notre habitude.

Comme avant mon absence j'allais à mon casier pour prendre mes bouquins de l'après midi. Et pour ne pas changer…


	36. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vas

_**La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…**_

.

Et pour ne pas changer, Lauren et Tanya me tombèrent dessus.

-Salut pétasse, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ? Va falloir payer tout ton retard avec des intérêts. Me dit Lauren.

-Va te faire voir chez les grecs Lauren. Lui dis-je.

Tanya la poussa et se mit devant elle.

-Alors, la folle Carlisle nous a parlé de… ton petit voyage… Se moqua Tanya sans me croire.

-Lâche-moi Tanya, fiche-moi la paix, je n'ai rien à me reprocher… Mentis-je.

-Ouais mais tu vois on adore t'humilier, te traumatiser, on te déteste et on te fera payer le fait d'être née. Reprit Lauren.

-Mais allez vous faire foutre bon sang va retrouver Dean toi sale conne. M'énervais-je.

Tanya se stoppa et me regarda bouche-bée, elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma mais ne dit rien, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, j'avais touché la corde sensible.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? Me demanda t elle surprise.

Je n'eu pas le loisir de lui répondre que quelqu'un claqua la porte de mon casier violemment en me tournant le dos et me faisant face à Tanya et Lauren. Cette personne était grande et en respirant l'air autour de moi, je reconnus son odeur, ce délicieux parfum qui embaumé mes narines, c'était celui de ma raison de vivre, mon ange, mon vampire d'amour. Il prit la parole.

-Laisse-là tranquille. Grogna t-il méchamment sur Tanya.

-Edward réfléchit bien à ce que tu fais. Lui dit-elle de colère.

-Tanya j'ai bien réfléchi, si tu veux que je t'apporte un peu plus de considération, il faut que tu arrête d'harceler les gens sans raisons juste pour le plaisir de faire du mal. Alors ce n'est pas parce que c'est Bella mais laisse-la tranquille. Maintenant tu dis à ta copine de ne plus jamais s'en prendre à Bella et tu fais pareil. J'attends. Lui dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Tanya s'exécuta, elle avait l'air refroidi par le ton sans appel d'Edward. Edward reprit la parole.

-Allez viens, on va manger. Lui dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

Ils disparurent tous les deux jusqu'à la cantine. L'espace d'un instant j'avais cru qu'il avait fait ça pour lui dévoiler qu'on était ensemble mais il ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. C'est dommage au moins j'avais réussis à la choquée un peu. Je refermais mon casier et alla a mon tour rejoindre Emett et Rose au self. La fin de la journée se passa rapidement. Je montais dans la voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison mais sans que je ne sache pourquoi je me senti envahi par un grand élan de tristesse. Je me mis à pleurer et à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. C'était comme si je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. Je me garai devant chez Charlie et monta directement dans ma chambre. Je ressortis les petits mots de mon amoureux et les relis les uns après les autres. Mes larmes redoublèrent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais peut être était-ce parce que je voulais en finir avec cette Tanya. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes sur mon lit quand je fus brusquement surprise par Tanya qui se matérialisa dans ma chambre. Elle avait l'air tout joyeux.

-Edward n'est pas là pour te protéger là, hein ? Comment tu vas faire ? Tu vas me supplier de ne pas te tuer ? Me dit-elle malicieusement.

-Tanya, je t'en prie reprend tes esprits, je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça,… La suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux en ne sentant plus mes jambes, je voulais fuir mais ne pouvait cependant pas.

-Non, non Bella, tu resteras là et tu feras tout ce que je te dis. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, tu es sous mon contrôle comme les autres…Tu as déjà remarqué que depuis tout à l'heure tu te tapes une belle déprimes… Bien c'est moi qui te l'ai provoqué. Maintenant tu vas te lever et aller gentiment t'asseoir à ton bureau. M'ordonna t elle.

En effet, elle me contrôlait puisque je n'arrivais pas à faire le contraire de ce qu'elle disait même si j'essayais au contraire de partir dans la direction opposée rien n'y faisait quelle garce, elle allait m'avoir, j'en étais sûre. Le seul moyen que je m'en tire, c'était que quelqu'un intervienne. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle avait bien arrangé son petit truc à elle. C'était la fin pour moi. J'arrivais à mon bureau comme elle le désirait. Elle me parlait et mes gestes la suivaient.

-Bella tu va écrire une lettre d'adieu que je vais te dicter, prend un papier et un stylo et écrit :

.

_Cher papa, chère maman, _

_j'ai__ enfin eu le courage de prendre mon stylo et décrire ces quelques mots. Après toutes ces années de secret, de solitude et d__'__enfermement, je me décide à délivrer mon __cœur__ de ce qui lui pèse tant, de ce que vous ignorez totalement, et à enfin vous avouer ce qui me tue chaque jour un peu plus.  
On ma toujours prise pour une enfant sage, une de celles qui ne posent jamais problème, juste au moment de l__'__adolescence et où encore les seuls heurts se limitent aux rares sautes d__'humeur. __Oui j__'__ai toujours été considérée comme une gosse quasi-parfaite, qui réussissait tout ce quelle entreprenait, aussi bien sur le plan scolaire, que familial, qu__'__amical. __Je __ne suis pas cette fille que tout l__e __monde imagine et décrit, je suis même bien loin de cet idéal que vous__ prenez si souvent pour modèle. Cher Edward, je suis désolé du mal que je vais te faire mais je dois t'avouer qu'avec toi aussi je jouais un double jeu, je ne t'ai jamais aimé autrement que comme un ami, tu n'as jamais compté plus que ça pour moi. En réalité celui que j'ai toujours aimé c'est Jacob et je t'ai menti. Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé j'ai adoré et je lui ai rendu son baiser avec passion. Je l'aime du plus profond de mon être mais voilà maintenant qu'il ne veut plus de moi, je n'ai plus ma place sur terre. Je __m'en vais, avec pour seul mot de la fin un pauvre je t__'__aime, un cri d__'__amour d__'__une gosse imparfaite qui part et qui ne se retournera pas__.__Adieu._

_._

Maintenant il était clair, qu'elle allait me tuer ou du moins que j'allais me tuer. Elle continua son ascension vers ma mort. Va dans la salle de bain et prends dans l'armoire à pharmacie un tube de somnifère. Avale-le en entier. Comme une fille compétemment stupide, je faisais tout ce qu'elle me disait mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement elle me contrôlait totalement, rien à faire. Je m'exécutais donc. Prend une lame de rasoir et installe-toi dans la baignoire. J'allais mourir personne ne viendrait me sauver, personne ne m'aiderai à m'en sortir, j'avais tellement peur de m'éloigner de lui, de mon amour… Mes larmes noyées mon visage. Une fois dans la baignoire elle me força à faire glisser la lame sur les veines de mes poignets. Je sentais l'acier pénétré très douloureusement dans ma chaire. Une fois les deux bras entaillés, elle rigola aux éclats et me cracha un « bon voyage dans l'au-delà » avant de disparaître. Je tentais de me lever de la baignoire pour essayer d'aller appeler du secours mais rien n'y faisait j'étais trop faible à présent. Je me glissais difficilement hors de la baignoire et tomba sur le sol j'essayais de ramper jusqu'au couloir quand je vis la lumière au bout du tunnel… Je ne voyais plus rien mais j'entendais encore ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'entendis quelqu'un arrivé et criais :

-Oh, non Mon dieu Bella, reste avec moi. Cette personne me gifla pour essayer de me tenir éveillé.

Je me sentis transporté et posé sur quelque chose de dure puis de l'eau froide couler sur mon visage. Cette personne me fit un garrot sur l'artère humérale de chaque bras et laissa l'eau couler sur mon visage avant d'appeler les secours.

-Tiens bon ma belle, ne nous lâche pas, qu'est-ce que ferait mon frère sans toi, accroche toi pense à lui. Me dit cette voix avant de parler au bout du fil. Carlisle, je suis chez Bella, elle a essayais de mettre fin à ses jours, elle est dans un sale état vient vite je t'en prie. Des somnifères et elle s'est tailladée les veines… Oui d'accord, on se retrouve à l'hôpital. Cette personne raccrocha, je ne reconnaissais pas trop la voix, elle était assez faible quand même. Bella les médicaments c'est une chose mais les veines tu aurais pu éviter quand même je suis en train de lutter pour pas te tuer là alors t'as pas intérêt à me lâche, je te l'interdis petite sœur, tu m'entends ? Et je reçu encore une gifle ce qui me recula légèrement de la lumière. Je vais te conduire à l'hôpital Carlisle va nous y rejoindre. Allez tiens le coup…

Je sentis que cette personne courait à vive allure dehors car le vent frais me glaçait les membres et même le corps entier. J'étais maintenant prise de convulsions mais je savais que cette personne avait fait vite vu que je me trouvais déposé sur un brancard même pas 2 minutes après être parti de la maison. J'entendis Carlisle arriver :

-Rose va attendre dans mon bureau. Laisse-nous travailler. Lui dit Carlisle.

-Papa sauve là s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas la perdre. Dit apparemment Rose.

-Je te promets de tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte fais moi confiance. Lui répondis Carlisle.

Je sentais Carlisle genoux écarter autour de moi sur le brancard en train de me faire un massage cardiaque. Par la suite je ne sentis plus rien, je m'étais approché dangereusement de la lumière mais je n'y entrai cependant pas. Je du m'endormir, je me sentais apaisée, je planais… cela devait être du aux médicaments… Puis soudain le trou noir…

Doucement je revenais à moi-même, je distinguais plus nettement les bruits autour de moi, les sons, les voix… Carlisle parlait avec mon père tandis que quelqu'un me tenait la main. Je ne savais pas qui mais je savais que ce n'était pas mon père sa voix venait de trop loin. Je décidais néanmoins de passer outre et d'écouter leur conversation.

-Ne t'en fais pas Charlie on lui a fait un lavage d'estomac et les effets des somnifères vont bientôt se dissiper. En ce qui concerne ses blessures, Rose a eu le bon réflexe et ça lui a sauvé les mains. Elle va s'en sortir sans problème du moins physiquement mais mentalement je m'inquiète beaucoup des raisons de son geste. Elle a tenté deux moyens, elle avait peur de se rater… Dit Carlisle à mon père.

-Alors que me conseilles-tu de faire Carlisle ? Demanda mon père.

-Des consultations psychiatriques voir un internement en centre spécialisé. Répondit le docteur sur un ton désolé.

-Bien si tu pense que c'est le mieux… Acquiesça mon père tristement.

-On va déjà attendre qu'elle se réveille, ce ne serait peut être pas nécessaire Charlie… Tenta de le rassurer le Docteur Cullen.

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'était difficile, à la place je serrais la main de la personne qui tenait la mienne. La personne le sentit et se redit.

-Carlisle, vient vite, elle a bougée elle a serré ma main… Je suis sur qu'elle nous entend… Annonça cette voix d'homme.

Carlisle se précipita sur moi :

-Bella, Bella tu m'entends ? Serre ma main si tu m'entends. Me demanda Carlisle. Je m'exécutai. Il mit au courant les gens présents. Elle m'entend… Ouvre les yeux si tu le peux sinon ce n'est pas grave ça viendra... Je me forçais encore et la je réussis à cligner légèrement des paupières d'abord puis ensuite réussie à les ouvrir. Je fus tout ébloui par une forte lumière et par la suite mes yeux se réhabituaient à la clarté. Je pus enfin distinguer les personnes présentent dans la chambre. Il y avait mon père, Carlisle et cet homme qui me tenait la main… Je le distinguais bien et je fus surprise de voir que ce n'était pas celui que j'aurais voulu… Tu peux parler Bella ? J'essayais de remuer les lèvres et réussis-je à dire oui mais ma voix était roc, j'avais la bouche sèche et toute pâteuse. Bien, bien. S'exclama Carlisle. Tu sais Bella, tu vas bientôt finir dans le Guinness des records si tu continue à te mettre en danger ainsi. Souria t-il faussement.

-Désolé. Riais-je aussi.

-Bella, il va falloir qu'on parle… Me dit gravement mon père.

-Ok, alors parlons en tout de suite, inutile que vous sortiez comme ça je ne ferais mon récit qu'une seule fois. Je vous raconte tout et je ne veux pas entendre vos commentaires… J'ai transgressé les règles papa, j'ai bu de l'alcool et je me suis taper une petite déprime j'ai agit sur un coup de tête mais je vais bien, je te promets de ne plus jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool. Voilà j'ai été irresponsable et j'en suis consciente, tu pourras me punir autant que tu veux, je comprendrais. Mentis-je à mon père mais je voyais bien que Carlisle ne me croyait pas vu qu'il avait eu mes résultats de prises de sang à mon avis.

-Mais Bella… Commença mon père.

-Non je t'ai dit pas de commentaires… Le coupais-je.

-Très bien, on verra ça plus tard, je dois aller travailler maintenant que tu es réveillée et hors de danger. Me dit-il.

-D'accord, papa ne t'en veux surtout pas, tu n'y es pour rien, je t'aime et je vais bien. Essayais-je.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Me salua t-il en partant.

Je restais donc seule avec Carlisle et Emmett qui était resté près de moi apparemment. Carlisle reprit la parole :

-Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée je reviens de suite. Nous annonça t-il.

Il partit, je décidais de remercier Emmett.

-Emmett ? Merci d'être resté auprès de moi, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bella tu as juste dormis toute la nuit donc je suis resté près de toi car Rose et Edward n'en pouvaient plus de te voir ainsi et je leur ai promis de m'occuper de toi. On s'est tous beaucoup inquiété pour toi, je ne voulais pas te laisser petite sœur. Me souria t-il en m'effleurant rapidement la joue. Je me redressai légèrement et lui fis à mon tour une bise sur la joue en lui soufflant :

-Merci d'être le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je t'adore. Le remerciais-je.

Les autres Cullen entrèrent dans la chambre sauf Tanya. Il s'était placé en cercle autour de mon lit et me regardait. Je regardais plus intensément Edward, il me fit un grand sourire. Il s'approcha de moi et me fis un baiser sur le front. Il fallait que je me confie et je savais qu'Edward était le seul qui pourrait me croire.

-Je peux te parler ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sûr tout ce que tu veux. Me souria t-il.

-Seule à seul. Rajoutais-je pour faire comprendre aux autres Cullen de sortir.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre et nous laissèrent. J'hésitais avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu n'as pas ta baby Sitter ce matin ? Lui demandais-je ironiquement.

-Elle est partie en chasse depuis hier soir, on ne l'a pas encore revue. Me répondit-il.

-J'ai trouvé tous tes mots Edward, merci d'avoir veillé, je te pardonne. Lui annonçais-je.

-Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi mon ange, j'étais en colère mais ça ne me donnait pas le droit te parler ainsi, excuse moi. Me dit-il tristement.

-Chut… C'est bon je te pardonne, n'en parlons plus. Le rassurais-je.

Il se leva et me pris dans ses bras en me disant :

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air dépité et une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Edward écoutes moi je n'ai rien fait du tout. Je sais que c'est dingue mais je sais aussi que tu as compris la leçon la dernière fois que tu ne m'as pas cru et tu sais maintenant que je ne te mentirai jamais. Hein, tu le sais ? Voulais-je m'assurer avant de tout lui raconter.

-Oui, j'ai compris, je croirais tout ce que tu me diras mon amour, c'est promis. Accepta t-il.

-Edward je te promets que je n'ai pas essayé de porter atteinte à ma vie, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, je t'aime et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Vegas, je n'aurai jamais pu faire ça. Tanya m'a contrôler complètement elle m'a obligé à rédiger cette foutu lettre, à prendre ces médicaments puis à me faire saigner. Après j'ai essayé de sortir de la salle de bain pour appeler du secours mais je suis tombé au sol et quelqu'un est venu m'aider… Je ne savais pas que c'était Rose sur le moment. Je regardais sa réaction à mon annonce…celle de mon quasi meurtre…


	37. De pire en pire…

_**De pire en pire…**_

.

Comme je le prévoyais sa réaction se fit au quart de tour. Il se raidit fortement, avait les yeux noirs comme jamais je ne les avais vu, avait l'air figé et ne décrocha pas un mot. Il tremblait beaucoup et des larmes perlaient sur sa joue. Je devais réussir à le calmer, j'avais énormément de peine de le voir ainsi. Je me redressai au maximum sur mon lit, le pris dans mes bras et caressa son dos de mes mains. Je l'enlaçais et rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille.

-Calme toi mon cœur je t'en prie, ça ne servira à rien de t'énerver comme ça. Je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tentais-je.

-Heureusement que Rosalie est arrivée… Dit-il tristement.

-C'est une chance en effet mais je suis sûr que c'est le destin… De plus j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire mais je veux d'abord que tu te calmes. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je lui caressais à présent les cheveux, et lui glissait de petits baisers dans le cou qui remontait jusqu'à ses paupières pour essuyer ses larmes de mes lèvres. Je me mis à lui fredonner une chanson (Nulle part ailleurs de Shy'm). Les rôles étaient inversés.

-C'est très joli, ta présence et ta voix m'apaise. Me dit-il un peu plus calmement.

-Alors laisse-toi porter et quand tu seras totalement calme, je reprendrais mon récit. Lui conseillais-je.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant près de 10 minutes, je le berçais et lui fredonnait des chansons à l'oreille. Il me fit un baiser comme pour me signaler que c'était bon. Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de son visage pour m'assurer de la couleur de ses yeux. Tout allait pour le mieux, ses prunelles étaient dorées. Je le fis s'asseoir sur mon lit et me plaça sur ses genoux, j'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Edward, Carlisle à dû te parler de ce qui s'est passé durant tout ce mois où j'ai dormi… Commençais-je.

-Oui, il a dit que tu étais dans une vie antérieure. Acquiesça t-il.

-En réalité j'ai menti à Carlisle… Je ne voulais pas lui dire car tout ce que j'ai découvert le concerne de près… Lui dis-je d'un ton désolé. Il me regardait intrigué. Edward avant que je n'aille plus loin, je dois te dire que tu risque fort d'être en colère après Carlisle mais je t'en prie ne lui en veut pas. Déjà à ses paroles, je le sentis se raidir. Il me fit un pauvre sourire en coin pour me rassurer mais ca ne marchait pas. Mon cœur je sais à présent de quoi Tanya parlait, je l'ai vu durant mon … petit séjour. Je lui caressais la joue pour essayer de le détendre au maximum. J'étais en 1809 quand j'ai vu Carlisle signer un pacte avec Tanya et il te concernait enfin pas directement car il parlait du premier humain masculin que Carlisle transformerait donc toi… Je lui racontais les termes du pacte sans néanmoins lui dire les raisons ça c'était la vie privé de Carlisle.

-Je vais le tuer, tout ce qui t'arrive est de sa faute, tu souffre à cause de lui, je vais les tuer tous les deux… Réajusta t-il sa phrase. Je vis ses yeux devenir onyx. Il serait violemment ses poings, il soufflait comme pour se contrôler…

-Non Edward, tu ne va rien faire du tout et surtout pas faire un scandale à Carlisle ici. M'agrippais-je fortement à sa nuque en le fixant dans les yeux.

Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se calmer et comme tout à l'heure je repris mes mélodies pour l'apaiser… Une nouvelle fois ma voix eu son effet. Quelques minutes après il s'était calmé.

-Tu devrais peut être y aller avant que l'autre folle ne pette un câble encore. Lui conseillais-je.

-Je m'en fiche, je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle comme ça elle ne pourra plus rien te faire. Me dit-il en me serrant fortement dans ses bras.

-Edward pense à ta famille, stp ? Je t'aime mais il compte aussi beaucoup pour moi et je ne m'en remettrais pas si jamais il leur arrivé quelque chose par ma faute. Lui rappelais-je.

-Chérie, si je te laisse elle s'en prendra de nouveau à toi et tu es bien trop précieuse à mes yeux. Me dit-il tristement.

-Rose et Emmett peuvent veiller sur moi comme ça elle ne se doutera de rien. Lui proposais-je.

Il réfléchit un instant :

- D'accord mon ange mais tu va me manquer énormément. Me dit-il en me faisant un baiser.

-Toi aussi tu va beaucoup me manquer. Va chercher Rose et Emett s'il te plaît. Lui répondis-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est bientôt la fin pour elle ma puce. Je t'aime. Conclu t-il.

-Merci. Renchéris-je.

Sur ce, il sortit de ma chambre et laissa place à Rose et Emett. J'étais resté pendant près de 4 jours dans ce fichu hôpital, heureusement que mon médecin, le docteur Cullen était très concilient. Comme promis mon petit couple Cullen adoré était resté auprès de moi. Rose m »aidait à la salle de bain pour ne pas me laisser seule une seule seconde, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Tanya durant mes petites vacances à l'hôpital. J'eu le droit de retourner au lycée 2 semaines après ma sortie de la clinique. Durant ces 2 semaines je n'eu presque pas vu Edward mais néanmoins Rose et Emett me collaient toujours. Edward venait me rendre quelques petites visites de « courtoisie » enfin c'est ce que pensaient Rose et Emmett. Quand mon ange était avec moi il les convoyait à la chasse. Nous étions déjà vendredi matin, voilà déjà 4 jours complets que j'étais retournée au lycée tout comme Rose et son mari. Je m'habillai et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mon père. Je lui fis une bise et partit en direction de la porte. J'ouvris celle-ci et une image choquante me frappa de plein fouet, ce que je vis m'horrifia, un cri s'échappa du plus profond de mon cœur… non pas un cri de terreur mais un cri de douleur… Je vis un homme… non pas n'importe lequel…je vis mon homme marcher durement en ma direction, il faisait 3 pas, il tombait et ainsi de suite, il était à bout de souffle, il était blessé j'en étais sure, c'est lorsque je m'attardai plus encore sur son visage que je vis qu'il saignait abondamment. Oh non de dieu que lui était-il arrivé. Il haletait durement mon prénom. Il me fallut une bonne vingtaine de secondes et qu'Edward tombe plusieurs fois pour me rendre compte de la gravité de la situation et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mon père arriva sur le pas de la porte quand moi je courus en direction de l'homme de ma vie. J'arrivais à sa hauteur au moment où il allait s'écrouler pour la énième fois. J'essayai tant bien que mal de le retenir, mais rien n'y faisait. Il tomba tout de même sur le sol, il avait les genoux et les mains posaient à plat part terre. Mon père arriva vers nous et je lui relevais la tête pour l'obliger à me regarder et lui dit :

-Viens on va rentrer tu seras mieux à l'intérieur… Papa appelle Carlisle vite dit lui qu'Edward est vraiment mal au point. Hurlais-je à mon père en essayant de soutenir mon homme. J'avais passé un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et j'essayais de le soutenir tant bien que mal.

-Vaudrais mieux appeler une ambulance. Me dit mon père.

-Non Carlisle, fait ce que je te dis bon sang. Lui criais-je. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il aille à la clinique sous peine de se faire découvrir.

Nous étions encore assez loin du perron quand il retomba plus qu'épuisé, sa voix était faible elle était comparable à un simple souffle à peine audible.

-Bella, Bella tu vas bien ? Elle ne t'a pas touché ? Elle a dit qu'elle allait te faire la même chose mais que comme tu es humaine, toi, tu n'y survivras pas. Pleura t-il douloureusement.

-Chut, mon ange chut, je suis la, je vais bien, regarde. Essayais-je de le rassurer.

Il était toujours à 4 pattes par terre, je décidais de l'aider à se coucher sur le dos. Je me mis à genoux par terre et mis sa tête sur mes genoux, je lui fis un cale tête avec mes mains.

-C'est bon j'ai appelé Carlisle il arrive. M'annonça Charlie. Qui t'a fait ça petit ? Demanda t-il à Edward.

-Laisse le tranquille papa, plus tard l'interrogatoire. Lui dis-je sur un ton sans appel.

-Tu devrais aller au lycée, je vais attendre Carlisle avec lui. Me conseilla mon père.

-Hors de question que j'aille au lycée, je reste avec Edward. Mais toi va au boulot. Répondis-je sèchement.

-Bien comme tu le voudras ma fille. Soupira t-il en s'en allant dans sa voiture de patrouille.

-Ca va aller Edward chéri, ne t'en fait pas Carlisle arrive. Tentais-je de me rassurer plus que de le rassurer.

-Bella, écoutes-moi je sens que je ne vais pas m'en tirer, pas cette fois, mes blessures sont trop importantes. Je t'aime mon ange, merci d'…. Commença t-il en pleurant.

-Tais -toi, je t'interdis de faire celui qui me dit Adieu. Lui hurlais-je dessus tout en pleur également. Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser on a encore plein de choses à vivre je l'ai vu.

A peine finis de lui dire ça, Carlisle arriva et se jeta sur son fils.

-On non Edward, qui t'a fait ça ? Bella est-ce que je peux le porter dans ta chambre ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, oui j'ai essayé de l'entraîner à l'intérieur mais je n'ai pas réussi Carlisle. Pleurais-je.

-C'est rien, c'est normal Bella, il était trop costaud par rapport à toi mais Bella, s'il te plaît reste au salon et laisse-moi faire mon boulot. Appelle plutôt les autres pendant ce temps. Me dit Carlisle. Il ne voulait pas m'avoir dans ses jambes.

Je m'exécutai, sachant que les cours étaient déjà commences j'envoyais un texto en envoi multiple :

.

_Venez d'urgence à la maison, c'est très grave, il s'agit d'Edward. Bella._

_._

Il me restait Esmée à prévenir mais comment lui dire que son fils est grièvement blessé… Je retournais tout ça dans ma tête, il n'y avait pas 50 solutions. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et appela à la villa. Quelqu'un décrocha à la 2ème sonnerie.

-Résidence Cullen, j'écoute. Salua t elle très poliment.

-Bonjour Esmée, c'est Bella. Lui répondis-je tristement.

-Ah bonjour ma chérie mais que fais-tu chez toi à cette heure, tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ? Reprit-elle sur un ton très maternel.

-Si mais il s'est passé un truc Esmée, vous devriez vite venir à la maison… Lui annonçais-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce que … Commença t elle inquiète.

-C'est Edward… La coupais-je directement.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Raccrocha-t-elle.

J'attendais tant bien que mal que Carlisle veuille bien redescendre quand les autres Cullen arrivèrent à la maison. Ils vinrent tous autour de moi en me prenant dans leur bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Bella ? Raconte-nous tous. Demanda Jasper en me balançant une vague de calme.

-Arrête de faire ça… Haussais-je la voix, je ne pourrais pas me calmer. Tanya…elle a blessé Edward, il est très mal en point, il n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout quand il est arrivé ici, il est persuadé qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir. Eclatais-je en sanglots. Esmée me prit dans ses bras. Elle me berçait tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes Carlisle redescendit. Nous nous levâmes tous précipitamment, il avait une mine grave…

-Bella assieds toi s'il te plaît… Me demanda Carlisle.


	38. Une promesse…

_**Une promesse….**_

.

Je fis ce que me dit Carlisle je m'asseyais sur une chaise à côté d'Esmée, il me faisait peur, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Les larmes coulaient toujours à flot, j'avais peur, si peur de le perdre, lui l'homme qui me fait vibrer, qui me fait vivre, l'homme de ma vie, mon ange, mon âme, mon souffle…

-Son état est très critique, elle n'y ait pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. J'ai recousu durement ses blessures mais il est tombé dans l'inconscience il y a quelques minutes… Les prochaines heures vont être décisives pour sa survie… Dit-il très tristement. Après tout c'était son fils, il l'aimait.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et Esmée aussi pleurait mais sans larmes. Tout le monde était bouleversé. Personne n'osait bouger, tous les êtres présents dans cette pièce pleuraient sans larmes sauf moi qui inondais mes vêtements bien entendu. Soudainement je fus surprise quand j'entendis ce petit bout de femme se lever et s'énerver :

-Carlisle, cette fois il faut faire quelque chose, elle a déjà fait trop de mal à nos enfants et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bella est très fragile à côté d'elle… Si tu ne fais rien, je vais m'en charger moi-même, je refuse de perdre ma fille et mon fils à cause de sa jalousie maladive… Annonça-t-elle.

-Je viendrais avec toi, maman. S'éleva la voix de Rosalie.

-Stop, ça suffit… Esmée chérie ne fait rien de stupide elle pourrait tant te blesser et ça vaut pour toi aussi Rosalie… Elle est trop puissante et le nouveau don d'Edward ne fonctionne pas sur elle malheureusement… Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Reprit Carlisle.

Cette fois contre toute attente c'est moi qui me leva et qui m'énerva après Carlisle… Je sais que j'avais dit à Edward de ne rien faire de stupide par rapport au pacte mais maintenant que c'était sa vie qui était en danger je comprenais pourquoi il en voulait à Carlisle…

-Vous êtes désolé ? … Bah il y a de quoi… Tout est de votre faute Carlisle et vous le savez et moi aussi je le sais… et en y réfléchissant bien je suis sûr que vous savez quoi faire… Lui crachais-je.

-Bella, calme toi ma fille, tu es dans un tel état… Viens je voudrais te parler, stp… Reprit-il tendrement en m'entraînant vers la cuisine.

-Je sais tout ou presque. Lui annonçais-je.

-Com…ment… ça ? Bégaya t-il encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Je vous ai menti Carlisle dans mes vies antérieures, j'ai vu des choses bien plus intéressante que je vous l'ai dis… Avouais-je.

-Lesquels ? Dit-il surpris que j'ai osé lui mentir.

-La vérité sur votre transformation, votre amour avec une humaine, le pacte avec Tanya. Lui énumérais-je.

-… Je le regardais il avait l'air encore plus triste qu'avant, il avait l'air dépité. Bella s'il te plaît dit moi que tu n'en a rien dit à personne… par pitié… Me supplia t-il.

-Euh… J'ai juste parlé du pacte à Edward mais je ne lui en ai pas dit les raisons… Avouais-je.

-Merci, il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus, je suis tellement désolé tout est de ma faute je le sais, à cause de moi mon fils est malheureux et maintenant je risque de le perdre, j'ai fais trop de bêtises, pardonne moi Bella… Il pleurait sans larmes à présent.

-Carlisle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en prenne à Edward, je ne vous en voulais pas mais si jamais il ne s'en sortait pas, je ne pourrais jamais vous le pardonner… Désolé. Lui expliquais-je.

-Je comprends ma fille, même si tu ne me pardonnes pas mon amour pour toi ne changera pas… M'avoua t-il à son tour.

-… Je ne pipai mots à ce sujet mais à la place je lui demandais : Est-ce que je peux aller auprès d'Edward ?

-Bien sûr. Acquiesça t-il.

Je montais durement les marches une à une en ayant peur de voir son visage couvert de blessures. Je savais que le voir ainsi allait me blesser profondément mais je n'avais aucune autre envie que celle de restée près de l'homme que j'aime. Je déposai ma main sur la poignée de la porte en hésitant, je peinais à l'ouvrir tant je tremblais… Je me décidai et entra dans ma chambre où mon bel ange était étendu sur mon lit, les yeux clos… Son visage était effectivement recouvert de plaies que Carlisle avait recousues. Il ne bougeait pas d'un seul millimètre. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et lui fis un baiser sur le front avant de m'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau que je plaçai à côté du lit. Je pris la main de mon bel ange et la lui caressa tendrement avec mes doigts et mes lèvres.

-Coucou mon cœur… Quelle situation ironique, hein ? Le mois dernier s'était l'inverse, moi qui état allongé dans ce lit et toi qui me tenait la main assit sur cette chaise… Je suis désolé d'être entrée dans ta vie, sans moi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Je m'en veux tellement, j'aurai dû te laisser vivre dans ton monde et moi dans le mien car te voir allonger là sans savoir si tu va t'en sortir c'est insupportable, je sais à présent ce que tu ressens quand tu me dis avoir eu peur de me perdre… Je te dirais bien que je vais disparaître de ta vie pour que tu t'en sortes mais ce ne serait que mensonge c'est trop tard le mal est fait, de plus je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de toi, cela me tuerais. Mon ange, je sais que tu vas te réveiller, j'ai confiance en toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser seule face à cette folle… En plus j'ai vu quelque chose dans notre vie antérieure qui fait que tu vas être obligé de t'en tiré…. Tu veux que je te le raconte ?... Je prends ça pour un oui…Alors voilà lorsque je me suis réveillée en 1616, je suis descendu pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour me renseigner et c'est une petite fille magnifique qui m'a accueilli en m'appelant maman, avant que je ne comprenne où j'étais je lui ai dis qu'elle se trompait et que ce n'était pas moi sa mère. Ensuite je lui ai demandé où été son papa pour éclaircir les choses et lorsqu'elle m'eu conduit à lui, je t'ai vu toi mon amour, tu étais le papa de cette merveilleuse petite fille aux cheveux cuivrés comme les tiens et moi sa maman. Voilà en partie pourquoi il faut que tu t'en sortes… Si jamais tu ne devais pas t'en remettre, je te promets que je te rejoindrais très vite, je ne le supporterais pas sinon, tu es ma seule raison de vivre, accroche toi pour moi, pour nous, pour ta famille pauvre Esmée, pour cette petite fille… Bon je vais me taire pour te laisser te reposer Edward mais je reste à tes côtés jamais je ne lâcherais ta main jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles… Reviens-moi joli cœur.

C'est sur cette tirade que je me tue et je restais comme promis assise près de lui sans lui lâchais la main. Cela faisait déjà près de 6 heures qu'il était inconscient, je pleurais depuis plus de 6 heures donc sans cesser un instant, mon estomac était noué, mon cœur douloureux, il pleurait encore plus que mes yeux…

Durant ces 6 longues heures interminables j'avais vu défilé toute la famille Cullen dans la chambre, les uns après les autres, ils venaient parler à leur frère, à leur fils… Carlisle m'avait intimé gentiment de sortir pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, j'avais décliné l'invitation en avouant la promesse que j'avais faite à Edward malgré son inconscience mais je lui dis qu'il y avait une paire de boules Kies à la salle de bain et qu'ainsi je n'entendrais pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il était allé me les chercher et je les avais enfilées dans mes oreilles pour leur laisser leur intimité. Personne ne m'en avait voulu d'avoir voulu tenir ma promesse auprès de celui que j'aime. Esmée m'avait monté un plateau repas mais je n'y avais pas touché, j'avais trop mal pour arriver à avaler quoi que soit.

Les heures continuaient à défiler, mon radio réveil affichait 22h45 désormais, Edward était absent depuis près de 14 heures maintenant et je n'avais toujours pas relâchais ma position, je ne m'étais même pas levé pour aller aux toilettes, je n'avais pas bu et avec tout ce que je pleurais c'étais inutile que j'aille me soulager.

Mon père s'inquiétait pour moi, il était monté lui aussi pour essayer de me convaincre de venir au moins prendre le repas avec eux.

-Chérie, viens manger avec nous stp, tu vas avoir besoin de force. Me dit mon père gentiment.

-Non, merci papa, je n'ai pas faim. Lui répondis-je simplement.

-Tu sais Bella, ça me fait beaucoup de mal de te voir dans cet état, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce petit mais tu ne peux pas te laisser dépérir. Reprit tristement mon père.

-Papa, ne t'en fais pas je suis sur qu'il va bientôt se réveiller et tu n'a qu'à dire à Esmée qu'elle me monte un plateau comme ce midi et je te promets de le manger. Papa je l'aime tant. Conclus-je ma phrase.

-Je sais ma puce et je suis content que ce soit lui, c'est un bon gamin, il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Je redescends et je fais passer le message à Esmée. Répliqua t-il.

-Papa… Merci. Lui dis-je en guise de salutation.

Il referma la porte et redescendit puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée et son plateau… Elle le déposa sur le bord du lit à côté d'Edward.

-Bella, les enfants vont surveiller les alentours de la maison cette nuit pour être sûr qu'elle ne va pas venir faire le bazar ici. M'annonça t elle.

-Merci Esmée. La remerciais-je.

-Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment mais est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Me demanda t elle.

-Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez … Acceptais-je. Elle parut hésiter puis se lança tout de même.

-Est-ce que mon fils t'a déjà parlé de sa mère biologique ? Me questionna t elle l'air triste.

-Un peu oui… Avouais-je en omettant de lui dire qu'elle était vivante pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

-En nettoyant son pantalon, j'ai trouvé cette lettre dans sa poche. Me dit-elle en me la tendant. Oh bien sûr je ne l'ai pas lu mais de toute évidence vu le papier moderne de l'enveloppe elle a été écrite récemment et normalement elle devrait être morte à cette époque à moins d'être un vampire ou une autre créature immortelle que sais-je. Il ne t'en aurait rien dit… Continu t elle. J'allais être obligé de trahir mon amoureux si elle continuait à me regarder tristement.

-Euh Esmée, le mieux c'est qu'Edward vous en parle à son réveil… Tentais-je.

-Et si jamais il ne se réveille pas ? Me demanda t elle.

-Dans ce cas, je vous dirais ce que je sais, c'est promis… Lui dis-je.

-Merci Bella, c'est tout à ton honneur de ne pas trahir celui que tu aimes, je vois que tu connais déjà les règles de la famille, me souria t elle pour me faire comprendre que dès que Tanya ne causerait plus de souci je serais la bien venu.

Elle disparu puis je repensais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire « c'est tout à ton honneur de ne pas trahir celui que tu aimes, je vois que tu connais déjà les règles de la famille ». Pauvre Esmée si elle savait tout ce que Carlisle lui cache… Enfin bref ça c'était leur problème, j'avais également les miens donc voilà… Je tenais toujours la main de mon adonis et je mangeais avec celle qui me restait. Je me forçais pour faire plaisir à mon père et pour ne pas que Carlisle m'arrache de force des côtés d'Edward. Lorsque j'eu finis je regardais l'heure il était 23h30. Je pris le plateau d'une main avec du mal et le lança sur mon bureau pour m'en débarrasser ce qui le fit atterrir avec un tel fracas. Edward ne bougea cependant pas. En y repensant, j'étais surprise que mon père n'ait posé aucunes questions, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du fait de son instinct de policier mais en faite j'en étais plutôt heureuse. Je rapprochai un peu plus ma chaise du lit et déposa ma tête sur sa poitrine sans toute fois lui lâcher la main. Ce petit geste m'apaisa, je respirais son odeur exquise. Carlisle entra pour me dire qu'il voulait l'examiner mais que je pouvais rester sans problème, il avait bien compris que de toute façon je ne sortirais pas. Il l'examina sous presque toutes ses coutures pendant près de 15 minutes et me dit.

-Les plaies cicatrisent bien mais je ne comprends pas qu'il n'ait pas retrouvé une seule activité cérébrale, je suis peut être intervenu trop tard malheureusement. M'expliqua t-il entre deux sanglots. Bella je crains qu'il ne se réveille jamais, les délais sont largement écoulé, il est décédé cliniquement. Pleura t-il sans larmes.

A l'entente des mots « décédé cliniquement », mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je venais de comprendre ce qu'avait dit Carlisle, mon Edward était mort… Mes larmes avaient repris de plus belles, les sanglots encore pire, je suffoquais n'arrivant plus a respiré à force de pleurer si fortement… Les autres m'avaient entendu tous étaient venus dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient tous l'air choqué en me voyant ainsi. Carlisle leur répéta exactement la même chose qu'il m'avait dite, Esmée et Alice tombèrent sur le sol, elles étaient mortes de chagrin, elles aussi. Jasper tentait de retenir Alice tandis qu'Emmett s'occupait de sa mère. Carlisle me saisit par la taille et essaya de m'enlever à mon amoureux, je lui serrais de plus en plus la main ne voulant pas le lâcher.


	39. J'avais raison…

_**J'avais raison…**_

.

Je me débattais de plus en lus violement hurlant même sur Carlisle à plusieurs reprises :

-Lâchez-moi, je suis sûre que vous vous trompez sinon je le sentirais au plus profond de moi, je sais qu'il n'est pas mort ce n'est pas possible, mon cœur ouvre les yeux… prouve leur… montre leur qu'il se trompe… Hurlais-je en serrant les doigts de mon bel ange pour ne pas m'en détacher.

-Bella, ça ne sert à rien de te faire plus de mal encore, viens avec nous au salon, il est trop tard maintenant… Me répondit Carlisle comme pour me calmer.

J'assenais des coups féroces à Carlisle qui a mon humble avis ne ressentais tout de même pas. Il ne me laissa pas et j'eu une idée. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et il vu cette lueur malicieuse dans es yeux, il comprit de suite que s'il ne me lâchait pas je dirais à tout le monde ce que j'ai vu dans le passé. Il baissa la tête en soupirant, il avait l'air résolu. Il me relâcha doucement, et je me précipitai pour me rapprocher au plus près possible de mon ange qui était étendu là… Sans lâcher sa main, je lui sautai littéralement dessus en lui entourant le coup avec le bras libre qu'il me restait et je le serrai très fort. Je le couvrais de baisers en tout genre, sur tout le visage, ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres, son cou, dans ses cheveux… Tout le monde me regardait avec compassion, ils perdaient un membre de leur famille mais moi je perdais toute ma vie… Carlisle intima tout le monde à sortir de la chambre en disant que j'avais besoin de rester seule avec lui durant quelques minutes.

Une fois tous sortis, je restais allongée comme ça sur le torse de l'homme de ma vie, je ne bougeais plus, ne parlais plus, je ne cessais de pleurer encore et encore… J'ignorais que le corps humain pouvait contenir une telle quantité d'eau. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps, j'étais allongée ainsi mais je fus interrompue par Carlisle qui entra dans la chambre.

-Bella, je suis navré mais il va falloir que tu songes à lui dire au revoir maintenant… M'annonça t-il très tristement.

-Non. Décrétais-je. Il en est hors de question, je suis sûr qu'il va se réveiller, il en est obligé… Jamais je ne lui dirais au revoir… Continuais-je butée.

-Tu n'as peut être pas envi de lui dire au revoir toi mais les autres si. Il est mort, tu comprends ça mort ? Ca me fait autant de mal qu'à toi c'est mon fils mais il est trop tard… Reprit-il sèchement.

-Non, sortez de ma chambre et je vous interdis ainsi qu'à votre famille d'entrer ici pour lui dire au revoir. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Criais-je à Carlisle en lui désignant la porte.

Je m'allongeais au côté d'Edward, et déposa ma tête sur son torse sans lâcher sa main. Je me décidai enfin à lui parlais… J'allais lui rappeler nos souvenirs et peut être qu'il déciderait qu'il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres… Je commençais alors mon monologue…

-Mon amour, je me souviens la première fois où je t'ai vu dans cette salle de musique, tes superbes yeux m'avaient accroché directe, je me demandais même si c'était bien à moi que tu souriais, comme une idiote que je suis… Ba oui, beau comme tu es je me suis dis tout de suite que tu n'étais pas le genre de garçon accessible que tu devais faire partit de l'équipe de foot et sortir avec une pompom girl. Et le premier contact physique que l'on a eu… Certes ce n'était rien mais j'ai senti ta peau contre la mienne quand tu m'as rattrapé par le poignet et j'en ai frissonnais… C'était magique, ma vie est magique depuis que je te connais… Après Jessica m'a dit que tu ne t'intéressé pas aux filles du lycée et c'est moi que tu as regardé. Tu te souviens que tu m'as invité à boire un verre dans ton bar de Port Angeles quand tu es montée sur scène pour me chanter une chanson c'était trop mignon… Ton joli bouquet de fleurs et toute cette gentillesse et cette galanterie tu me faisais vraiment craqué… Cette façon de relever ma tête avec tes doigts sur mon menton afin que nos regards se croisent… Tu me manques chéri, tous ces petits gestes me manquent… Je sais que Carlisle se trompe, il ne peut pas en être autrement… Je ressens encore tes lèvres sur ma joue, alors que nous étions près de ta voiture… Je me souviens lorsque tu m'as dit que tu voulais conquérir mon cœur, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu rame mais en réalité, tu avais mon cœur depuis longtemps et il t'appartiendra toujours je te le promets… Et te souviens-tu des tous premiers surnoms que tu m'as donné ? Je suis sure que oui… Sans te le dire u fond de moi j'étais la plus heureuse… Je me souviens encore de l'odeur de ta veste que tu m'as laissé pour ne pas rentrer avec moi aux urgences maintenant je comprends que c'est parce que tu aurais eu du mal à résister au sang… Et il y a cette chanson aussi que je t'ai écrit mais dont tu n'as jamais pris connaissance… Il faudrait que je glisse une mélodie dessus et que je pense à te la jouer un de ces jours… Grâce à cette chanson tu as pris ma défense à la cafète alors que tu ne l'avais même pas lue… La première fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, j'étais en colère après toi, j'ai crus que je t'avais perdus, je n'avais plus rien à perdre… Et puis cette fameuse journée répétition où tu es arrivé à l'improviste avec de la nourriture chinoise sachant que tu te forcerais à la manger pour ne pas m'avouer ce que tu es… Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me le dire d'ailleurs ? De quoi avais-tu peur ?... Ce fabuleux samedi où tu étais pleins de tendresse envers moi jusqu'à ce que je pète un plomb…. Je me souviens comment j'ai adoré t'embrasser devant Tanya pour la faire enrager aussi… je peux être si garce quand je le veux… Et tu n'as pas oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce weekend camping sans Tanya hein ? Tu te souviens mon cœur quand tu m'as annoncé la vérité sur Tanya, et que tu m'as sauvé dans cette cabane… Merci pour tout… Et notre première nuit ensemble dans la tente, ton sourire parce que je t'avais appelé mon cœur pour la première fois… Je lui rappelais tous nos bons souvenirs de la sorte… Sans jamais rompre notre contacte, je lui avais même dévoilé le souhait que j'avais fait à Vegas au bord de la fontaine, je souhaitais devenir comme lui…

J'étais lasse de pleurer à présent, j'étais vraiment fatiguée, je me laissai emporter par le sommeil en gardant toujours ma tête sur son torse et sans lui lâcher la main, je me sentais en sécurité endormi ainsi près de lui… Je resterais comme ça toute ma vie s'il le fallait… Jamais je n'accepterais que Carlisle ou Charlie me force à m'éloigner de lui… Je me laisserais dépérir à petit feu dans ce lit à ses côtés… Je dormis paisiblement en rêvant de cette magnifique petite fille qui courait partout dans l'appartement de Vegas. Je dormais depuis plusieurs bonnes heurs quad je sentis des doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux ce qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qui m'avait réveillé et je constatais qu'il n'y avait personnes d'autres dans la chambre à part moi et Edward. C'était ses doigts qui fourrageaient ma chevelure… Un immense bonheur me frappa, il était vivant, je le savais, je le sentais heureusement que je n'ai pas laissé Carlisle faire… Il me caressait légèrement les cheveux mais ne disait pas un mot, il faisait déjà de gros efforts je le voyais bien. Je me redressais et reposais délicatement sa main sur son torse, ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas ses caresses bien au contraire mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fatigue… Je le regardais il ouvrit doucement les yeux et me souria légèrement…

-Bonjour ma jolie colombe, je suis au paradis, c'est ça ? Me souria t-il.

-Bonjour mon ange, tu vas mieux ? Lui chuchotais-je.

-Un peu fatigué mais ça va, je me suis évanoui… Me dit-il.

-Chut Edward… Gardes tes forces, je vais chercher Carlisle. Lui conseillais-je.

-Reviens-moi vite, je t'aime. Me murmura t-il.

Je lui envoyai un baiser de la porte et déboula les escaliers comme une furie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Suite au boucan que je faisais tout le monde se précipita au pied de l'escalier en me regardant ahurie. Carlisle prit la parole :

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'empressa t-il.

-Edward, il est réveillé… Annonçais-je heureuse.

-Quoi… mais c'est impossible… Bégaya Carlisle.

-Bah, venez au lieu de dire n'importe quoi… Lui dis-je en remontant à vive allure.

Je me précipitais auprès de l'homme que j'aime et me posta à ses côtés. J'observai son tendre et doux visage, il était recouvert de plaies. Mon pauvre amour… Je caressais ses cheveux, il ne regardait que moi alors que tout le monde était dans sa chambre… On se comportait comme si on était seul au monde… Un raclement de gorge de mon grand-frère brun nous fit rappeler que nous n'étions pas seuls. On décrocha nos regards et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent à rires. Carlisle s'approcha du lit, en me faisant comprendre qu'il voulait examiner mon vampire d'amour. Je reculais donc a contre cœur, mon père vint me prendre dans ses bras soulagé car il savait que si jamais Edward ne s'en sortait pas je ne m'en remettrai pas… Après un examen consciencieux, Carlisle déclara :

-Epatant… Tu n'as plus aucunes séquelles cérébrales, juste un petit peu de fatigue alors que j'avais conclu que tu étais en mort clinique… Edward, de quoi te souviens-tu ? Demanda son père.

-Je me souviens de tous sans exception, je me rappelle de ce que Tanya a fait, que je suis arrivé jusque là, que je suis tombé dans l'inconscience et après je vous ai entendu j'essayais de bouger et de parler mais je n'y arrivais pas, impossible, je suis désolé j'avais tant envi de te rassurer, de te serrer dans mes bras… Annonça t-il en me regardant.

Tout le monde pouvait deviner désormais qu'on était ensemble, au vue de mon comportement pendant son inconscience puis maintenant ses mots. Tanya quant à elle n'était pas réapparut.

Je me demandais bien ce qui aller se passer maintenant vu que sa famille devait savoir en partie pour nous même si Alice le savait déjà depuis Vegas. Et maintenant comment faire par rapport à Tanya aussi ? Le plus gros problème à résoudre… Tout le monde passa près du lit pour enlacer l'homme de ma vie. Charlie s'approcha lui aussi d'Edward :

-Eh bien, petit, tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse, j'ai bien crue que ma fille allait devenir folle cela fait plus de 24h00 qu'elle n'est même pas allé aux toilettes… Ria t-il. Je suis content que tu t'en sois sortis, il va falloir qu'on en parle pour que je puisse retrouver ton agresseur…

-Chef Swan, je ne pourrais pas vous dire, je n'ai pas vu l'homme qui m'a agressé, il m'a tellement rué de coup que je me suis évanoui et quand je me suis réveillé il m'avait tout pris et j'étais le plus proche de chez vous donc je suis venu ici directement… Menti Edward à mon père.

-Excusez-moi mais je vais en profiter pour prendre une bonne douche et faire un petit pipi. Rigolais-je.

Je partis à la salle de bain pour me soulager et prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. L'eau coulait sur mon corps qui se détendait au fur et à mesure. Après m'être brossés les dents et les cheveux, je revenais dans ma chambre, je fus surprise de voir que plus personne ne s'y trouvé… Où était allé Edward ? Et les Cullen ? Je n'entendais quasi aucun bruit non plus en bas… Je descendis et vis mon père en train de préparer un petit déjeuné copieux…

-Papa, où sont les Cullen ? M'intriguais-je.

-Ils sont rentés à la villa, ils ne voulaient pas nous embêter plus. Mais si tu veux tu pourras y aller après avoir pris ton petit déjeuner. Me dit mon père.

J'acquiesçais et mangeai comme un ogre, j'avais un appétit d'enfer ce matin. Le petit déjeuner terminé, j'enfilais mes converses achetés à Vegas et pris les clefs de ma voiture. Je montais dans ma voiture et conduisis en direction de la villa, j'espérais que Tanya ne soit pas là mais après tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Edward elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça… Je le savais… J'arrivais devant leur maison et me garai. Je descendis de mon véhicule puis sonna à la porte. Esmée vint m'ouvrir. Elle parut surprise.

-Oh Bella, que se passe t-il ? Me demanda t elle.

-Bah, je ne sais pas c'est ce que je voulais savoir vous êtes partis si vite sans me dire au revoir… Lui répondis-je.

-Oui bien sûr, seulement on était un peu pressé de rentrer… enfin tu sais à cause de … Tanya… On a eu chaud… Elle avait l'air sincère.

-Je comprends. Comment va Edward ? Lui demandais-je. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envi de me faire entrer.

-Il va bien Bella, on lui fait boire du sang de puma et il a reprit des forces, il a juste quelques douleurs physiques encore mais n'est plus aussi faible. C'est gentil d'être passé et merci d'être resté auprès de lui. Me remercia-t-elle toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte comme avec l'intention de me la refermer au nez.

-Est-ce que je pourrais voir Edward s'il vous plaît ? Restais-je polie. Elle parut hésiter.

-Euh non, je suis désolé Bella pas aujourd'hui repasse demain, s'il te plaît. Me dit-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle me repousser ainsi, alors qu'hier encore elle me prenait dans ses bras. Etais-ce encore cette Tanya qui faisait des siennes ? Ou bien Edward qui ne voulaient pas me voir ? Non, je ne pouvais pas croire à cela après tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent. Que me cachait Esmée ? … J'étais bien décidé à voir Edward et toute de suite. A savoir ce qu'il se passait…

-NON, maintenant. Insistais-je.

-Bella, sois raisonnable s'il te plaît ma chérie. Me répondit-elle calmement.

Soudain j'entendis le monde dans le salon s'affolait et Esmée encore pire, j'entendis Edward crier, il se disputait avec … Carlisle. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je rentre, j'avais honte soudainement mais je savais que je réussirais à calmer Edward.

-Tout est de ta faute, t'avais pas le droit signer ce putain de traité, à cause de toi, t'as vu ce que cette garce m'a fait alors qu'elle m'aime donc imagine un peu ce qu'elle serait capable de faire à Bella, hein ? Cracha t-il sur son père.

Je regardais Esmée suppliante puis elle céda en me disant de faire attention qu'Edward était vraiment en colère… J'arrivais dans le salon quand je le vis en train d'hurler sur Carlisle, le père lui ne bougeait pas il devait se dire qu'il méritait ce que lui faisait subir son fils. Je m'avançais doucement vers le centre des hostilités quand Carlisle me fit stop de la main… Il devait avoir peur que dans cet excès de rage, Edward ne me fasse du mal. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris, je restais là où j'étais. Tout le monde les regarder se disputer sans comprendre pourquoi, moi je savais de quoi, ils parlaient. Carlisle reprit la parole.

-Edward, mon fils, essaye de te calmer, je sais que j'ai fais une erreur en signant ce traité sur le moment cela me semblait être un bon compromis, j'ignorais le mal qu'elle pourrait faire avec… Excuse-moi Edward, je t'en prie pardonne moi, je t'aime fiston. S'excusa t-il calmement.

-Comment oses-tu dire que tu m'aimes alors que tu as négocié ma vie avec le diable, hein ? Hurla t-il plus fort sur Carlisle en le saisissant par le cop et en levant son poing en direction de son visage. Et toi arrête d'essayer de me calmer ça m'énerve encore plus. A l'attention de Jasper. Et Emett je te conseille d'arrêter de penser tout de suite à ça… Cracha t-il à son frère qui visiblement voulait aider son père. Je ne pouvais plus ne rien faire, je savais qu'Edward regretterait toute sa vie si jamais il touchait son père qu'il respecte tant.

-Edward ? L'appelais-je.

-… Il maintenait toujours Carlisle et soufflait d'énervement. Carlisle n'essayait même pas de se défendre.

-Edward, arrête laisse le tranquille, s'il te plaît… Repris-je doucement. Personne ne disait plus rien.

-… Il ne répondit pas à ma requête mais s'adressa à Carlisle : Pourquoi t'as signé ça ? Pour quelle raison t'as détruit tout ce que j'avais, hein ? Il pleurait c'est alors que je compris que c'était de moi dont-il parlait. Je m'avançai plus encore et me posta entre Carlisle et Edward… Je plaçais ma main sur le poing de mon cher et tendre.

-Mon ange arrête, regarde moi… Lui dis-je en prenant son menton pour faire pivoter sa tête face à la mienne… Il a ses raisons et tu aurais fais exactement la même chose… Lui avouais-je.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Me cracha t-il.

-Je le sais, car tu m'aimes et que si tu n'avais plus le choix pour me sauver la vie tu aurais signé toi aussi… Lui dis-je tendrement.

-Vas-y continue… Il avait l'air sceptique. Carlisle me dit alors qu'il fallait que je le dise car il était tant qu'il assume.

-Carlisle est aussi tombé amoureux d'une humaine et Tanya voulait la tuer absolument, pour l'épargner Carlisle a dû signer ce foutu traité… Voilà pourquoi je sais que tu aurais fais la même chose.

Il faisait parcourir son regard entre son père et moi, puis relâcha doucement Carlisle… Je le regardais pour le prendre dans mes bras mais au lieu de ça il me repoussa légèrement me fit non d'un signe de tête et partit dehors en direction de la forêt.


	40. Une journée pleine de rebondissements…

_**Une journée pleine de rebondissements…**_

.

Il me laissa planter là dans le salon des Cullen avec tous les regards tourné sur Carlisle qui leur avait menti et sur moi qui avait tout dit. Ils devaient se demander comment je l'avais su… Je devais les laisser s'expliquer entre eux… J'avais fait assez de dégâts.

-Je suis désolée, je vais aller parler à Edward. Annonçais-je.

-Bella… Merci… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, il fallait que tout ça cesse… Me dit Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras et me faisant un baiser sur la joue. Fait attention à toi, on ne sait pas où est Tanya… Me conseilla le docteur.

-Promis. Je les saluais de la main et partis en direction de la forêt à mon tour.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de marcher plusieurs minutes que je vis Edward assis sur un grand rocher au bord de la rivière qui bordait la maison. Je m'approchais doucement de lui. J'hésitais mais je le hélais d'assez loin avant de m'approcher plus de lui. Mon petit vampire d'amour était le spécialiste des crises à faire trembler les murs.

-Edward ? C'est moi… Lui dis-je doucement.

-… Il ne répondit pas et sachant qu'il m'avait très bien entendu je pris ça pour un oui. J'approchais plus encore de lui et je m'assieds sur le même rocher que lui. Il me tournait le dos, je ne le touchais cependant pas.

-A quoi tu penses mon ange ? Tentais-je.

-A tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, à tous ce que ce pacte à engendré… M'avoua t-il tristement.

Je me collais désormais à lui j'avais passé mon bras autour de son torse après m'être agenouillé sur ce rocher. Je lui faisais de petits bisous dans le cou.

-Que voulais-tu dire par « tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais » ? Demandais-je intriguée.

-Tout ce que j'ai, c'est toi et notre amour mais à cause de ce fichu traité…Me répondit-il tristement.

-Non Edward, Carlisle n'a rien détruit du tout, je vais bien et je t'aime plus que tout au monde, rien ne pourra jamais changer ça, et surtout pas un malheureux traité qui est bien plus vieux que toi. Essayais-je de faire un peu d'humour pour lui tirer un sourire.

Il se retourna légèrement pour me saisir et me plaça entre ses jambes, dans ses bras, il souriait légèrement.

-Edward je sais que Carlisle a fait une erreur en signant ce traité mais il a sauvé l'humaine qu'il aimait et je sais que pour ça tu le comprends très bien, c'est pour cette raison que tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Tentais-je.

-Je sais, si tu savais comme j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fais à Carlisle…Annonça t-il en baissant les yeux… Mais maintenant je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'on se débarrasse de Tanya pour l'éternité… Dit-il tristement.

-J'ai une idée moi, allez viens on va en parler à Carlisle. Souriais-je à mon homme.

Il se leva, me prit dans ses bras pour me faire un gros câlin. Il me couvrait de baisers sur tout le visage jusqu'à descendre sur mes lèvres. Humm, qu'est-ce-que ses baisers m'avaient manqués, je connais rien de plus délicieux. Je répondis à son baiser et je le senti sourire contre mes lèvres.

-Tu es merveilleuse. Je t'aime. Me sussurra t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi. Lui dis-je.

Nous repartîmes en direction de la villa qui n'était pas loin. Nous étions main dans la main quand nous franchîmes la porte de la villa. Les explications avaient l'air terminées, Carlisle tenait même Esmée dans ses bras… On se planta devant les canapés sur lesquels étaient installé le reste des Cullen et Mon ange pris la parole sans me lâcher la main…

-Je voulais vous présenter à tous des excuses pour mon comportement mais surtout à toi … papa excuses-moi de t'avoir hurlé dessus, d'avoir voulu te frapper, j'ai honte si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir agit comme un abrutit… Je vous aime tous, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez… un jour. Finit-il sur un ton triste.

C'est là que je les vis tous se lever et Carlisle s'approcha d'Edward, il dû lui dire quelque chose par la pensée car mon ange lui fit un signe de tête le remerciant et un petit sourire heureux. Carlisle prit son fils dans ses bras, le serrant fort, cette scène était émouvante. Puis tout le monde vint le serrer dans ses bras. Après ces longues étreintes, il me prit par la taille et m'emmena m'asseoir sur un canapé près de lui. Il reprit de nouveau la parole.

-Bella a pensé à quelque chose pour se débarrasser de Tanya … Leur annonça t-il.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Vous leur avait tout dit ? M'adressant à Carlisle.

-Oui, Bella tu peux y aller. Acquiesça t-il.

-Je me souviens d'une des dernières phrases du traité qui disait que c'était les Volturi qui géraient ce traité… Peut être peuvent-ils l'annuler et faire en sorte que Tanya ne nuise plus jamais à personne… Annonçais-je mon idée.

-Euh… Bella je doute qu'ils acceptent de nous aider, ils n'ont qu'une envie, c'est qu'Edward et Alice rejoignent leur rang et surtout s'ils savent qu'une humaine est impliquée la-dedans j'ai bien peur que ça ne dégénère… Se fit entendre la voix de Jasper.

-Il a raison désolé mon ange… Edward donna raison à son frère.

-Mais peut-être pas si on a un allié de l'autre côté… Repris-je.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Cette fois c'étais Carlisle qui me questionna.

-Bien, c'est à Edward de vous expliquer… Avouais-je, je croisais le regard de mon bel ange, celui-ci était noir plein de colère. Mince, j'allais me faire appeler Arthur…

-Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles tu peux rentrer chez toi, on n'a pas besoin de toi de toute façon… Me dit froidement Edward.

Les autres ne comprenaient rien bien entendu. Voilà je l'avais encore mis en colère super, mais la j'étais vraiment vexée qu'il m'humilie ainsi devant tout le monde. Sans mot dire, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, Edward ne bougeait pas le petit doigt et me regardait partir, j'avais tellement envi qu'il me retienne… Personne ne me suivait, ils me laissaient m'en aller ainsi… J'allais monter dans la camionnette quand quelqu'un me retint par le bras…

-Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît… Encore une fois je me suis comporté comme un vrai con avec toi, je m'en excuse ma puce… Me dit la voix sexy de mon magnifique vampire. Sa voix était tendre…

-J'en ai marre Edward, tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin… Tu m'as manqué, je suis restée auprès de toi près de 24 heures non stop, sans lâcher ta main suite à cette promesse que je t'avais faite, j'essaye de trouver une solution et voilà comment tu me remercie… en me traitant comme un déchet… Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne pleure pas mon amour, j'étais juste un peu en colère parce que je ne voulais pas leur parler de ma mère par peur de faire de la peine à Esmée… M'avoua t-il.

-C'est trop tard Esmée sait que ta mère est vivante, ne l'as-tu pas entendu ? Elle a trouvé la lettre dans ta poche mais ne l'a pas lue… Lui rappelais-je.

-Si mais certains passages sont vagues, je ne me souviens pas de tout … Mon ange tu n'es pas obligé de me pardonner tout de suite mais je t'en prie reste, tu ne peux pas rester seule avec cette folle qui rode dans le coin… Me conseilla t-il.

-Ok. Dis-je d'un ton résolu.

Je me redirigeais vers la porte quand je me retournai et le vis du coin de l'œil baisser la tête tristement et souffler un « je t'aime ». J'entrais de nouveau dans le salon des Cullen et j'allais m'installer sur les genoux de Rosalie qui était sur un des divans avec son mari. Je vis Alice me regarder tristement la pauvre mais en même temps il faudrait du temps pour qu'on retrouve notre amitié comme avant. Je lui fis un air désolé… Ce qui lui fit baisser la tête sur sa main qui était entrelacée par celle de Jasper son mari.

Rose jouait avec mes cheveux, elle me cajolait, on avait toujours adoré s'échanger des câlins amicaux se cajolais comme ça l'une et l'autre, elle savait que ça m'apaisait. Le silence régnait en maître dans la salle, Edward était revenu s'asseoir seul, je pense que tout le monde réfléchissait dans son coin ou bien attendait les explications d'Edward sur la « connerie » que j'avais dit.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Edward reprit la parole, enfin. Ce silence commençait à devenir très pesant.

-C'est Elizabeth Masen, ma mère biologique, elle est vampire et elle appartient aux Volturi. Avoua t-il. Apparemment d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit elle aurait autant d'influence que Caius et Marcus.

-Edward comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Alice.

-Quand tu nous as vu dans tes visons Bella et moi et que tu m'as appelé on était à Vegas et on l'a rencontré là-bas après elle est rentrée chez les Volturi. Entre temps il avait raconté comment elle l'avait reconnu. Lui répondit-il.

-Que fichiez-vous à Vegas ? Vous vous êtes mariés ? Rigola Emmett. Rose lui mis une tape sur la tête et repris.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas réellement marié, si ? Elle avait l'air paniqué se disant que la question d'Emmett n'était peut être pas si stupide que ça.

-Non. Edward et moi nous l'avions dit en même temps, ce qui nous fis rire ce fut surtout la réaction de Rose.

-Alice, il y a une question que je me pose… Tentais-je.

-Oui Bella ? Me fit signe qu'elle était tout ouïe.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu de visions de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ses derniers jours voir ses derniers mois ? M'intriguais-je.

-En faite, mes visions étaient toutes floues, en gros je ne voyais plus rien que quelques ombres qui n'étaient même pas identifiable, je pense que c'est cette Tanya, qui avait fait des siennes encore, quelle garce… Me répondit Alice.

-Je pense que l'idée de Bella peut marcher… Reprit Carlisle. Qu'en penses-tu Edward ?

-Bien après tout pourquoi pas, quand je lui ai raconté notre histoire elle avait l'air compatissante. Edward dû lire dans les pensées de sa mère car il lui répondit à haute voix. Ne t'en fais pas maman, je ne t'oublie en aucun cas, je t'aime.

-Merci chéri, moi aussi je t'aime. Alors comment on s'organise ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bella, tu as peut être faim ? Pensa Carlisle.

-Non. Mentis-je.

-Ne dis-pas de bêtises, vient avec moi dans la cuisine je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose ma puce. Reprit Esmée sur un ton maternel.

Nous laissions donc les autres parler stratégie. Je m'assieds au comptoir et regarda Esmée qui me préparait une poêlée de légume avec une escalope de poulet. Je me décidais de rompre le silence.

-Esmée je tiens à m'excuser pour le ton que j'ai employé tout à l'heure quand vous n'avez pas voulu que j'entre, je n'ai pas compris que c'était pour me protéger de la colère d'Edward. M'excusais-je.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends que tu étais inquiète. Je ne t'en veux pas. Me rassura t elle.

Elle déposa l'assiette devant moi et me conseilla de manger avant que se ne soit froid. Je m'exécutai. Elle resta à me regarder le temps que je mange mon plat. Une fois que j'eu fini elle nettoya mon couvert et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres au salon. J'allais me poster à côté d'Edward mais je néanmoins je ne me collais pas à lui, je ne le touchais même pas… Il tenta de passer son bras dans mon dos, je le laissai faire mais toute fois sans y répondre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'entendais parler stratégie sans participer à la conversation. La nuit était déjà tombée, Esmée m'avait fait un sandwich… Le départ pour Voltera était prévu le lendemain matin pour 7h30.

-Bella, je te raccompagne. M'annonça Edward sur un ton sans appel. Je n'avais donc pas le choix.

-A demain tout le monde. Les saluais-je.

Edward me fit monter du côté passager dans ma voiture et prit le volant. Il conduisait dans le silence attendant surement de savoir si je lui pardonnais ou non. Il roulait aussi rapidement que lui permettait ma camionnette. Nous mîmes donc largement plus de temps pour rentrer chez moi et donc passez plus de temps enfermés dans l'habitacle. Je ne disais rien, je voulais qu'il craque en premier mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Ma petite tête de mule assise à mes côtés était vraiment têtue. Il me regardait de temps à autres moi je le voyais en coin. Au bout d'un moment, il se lança tout de même :

-Parle-moi Bella, ce silence est insoutenable, ne pas t'entendre me … déchire le cœur… M'avoua t-il tristement.

-Moi aussi ça me déchire de ne pas t'entendre… je te pardonne mais c'est la dernière fois Edward Cullen, je ne suis pas ton souffre douleur, d'accord ? Lui dis-je.

-Promis mon amour, excuses-moi… Me souria t-il heureux que je lui pardonne.

- N'aurait-il pas été plus simple que je dorme à la villa ? Qu'allons-nous dire à Charlie ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Que tu vas quelques jours à La Push … Me répondit mon ange.

-Mais non, si jamais il veut aller chez Billy… Répondis-je après réflexion.

-Il t'y trouvera… Rétorqua t-il.

-Com…ment…ça ? Bégayais-je mais j'avais bien peur de comprendre.

-Mon amour, tu ne viens pas avec nous à Volterra je suis désolé mais c'est trop dangereux car les italiens boivent du sang humain et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te faire connaître à leur yeux. Me dit-il inquiet.

-Non, je refuse, c'est peut être égoïste mais je refuse d'être éloigné de toi… Si jamais il arrivait encore quelque chose… Commençais-je.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas… Me coupa t-il.

-Dans le cas contraire je veux être avec toi… Repris-je.

-Si tu n'es pas là, ils n'auront aucune raison de nous faire quelque chose, à part refuser de rompre ce traité mais en revanche si tu es là ils voudront s'en prendre à toi et on sera obligé de se battre et là c'est toute la famille qui va y passer, tu comprends l'intérêt que tu restes avec les loups ? Argumenta t-il.

-En gros si je viens, le combat sera inévitable et on n'y survivra pas ou je ne viens pas et vous ne craignez rien. C'est bien ça ? Voulais-je m'en assurer.

-Oui… c'est l'affaire de quelques jours à peine… Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te laisser avec ce clébard… Cracha t-il cette fois. Je baissais ma tête en repensant à ce que m'avais fait Jacob. Mais je sais qu'à la réserve tu seras plus en sécurité qu'en restant chez Charlie. Reprit-il tout doucement. Les Quileutes sont d'accord, tout est arrangé. M'annonça t-il en prenant ma main qui était sur ma cuisse. Il laissa nos deux mains à cet endroit ce qui me faisait frissonnais.

Ses arguments étaient valables mais s'il croit que cela va m'empêcher d'avoir peur il se trompe. Je ne me sentirais pas rassurer jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent tous sains et saufs. Je ne disais rien, j'avais le cœur serré, il ne rompit pas non plus notre silence, se contentant de temps en temps d'emmener ma main dans la sienne sur le levier de vitesse pour les changer ou bien de faire des cercles et des guilis sur la paume de main avec ses doigts. On se garait devant chez Charlie.

-Comment ça va se passer, à présent ? Demandais-je tout de même à mon homme luttant contre les larmes pour ne pas me montrer faible une fois de plus.

-Eh bien, je vais rester cette nuit avec toi et demain matin je te conduirais jusqu'à la frontière du territoire Quileute, Jacob viendra te chercher. Sur ce nom, il fit une grimace. M'expliqua t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. Je t'attends en haut, préviens ton père. Me conseilla t-il.

-D'accord. A tout de suite.

Sur ce je sortis de la voiture et entra dans la maison. J'allais vers mon père qui était devant la télé comme à son habitude.

-Bonsoir papa, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Le saluais-je.

-Oui ma chérie et toi ? Approche voir un peu ton vieux père. Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, j'étais chez les Cullen. Edward se remet. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur ses genoux.

-Je suis content alors, tu sais ma puce tu étais dans un tel état, je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais à ce point. Mais même si ça me gêne, en tant que père je dois te parler de quelque chose. Bella, tu sais quand de jeunes gens de votre âge s'aiment parfois ils sont animés de… désir… Commença t-il.

-Oh non papa, par pitié pas ça… Le coupais-je.

-Il faut bien qu'on en parle ma fille… Rétorqua t-il.

-Papa, ça va je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, on a eu un cours d'éducation sexuelle au lycée et de plus ce jour n'est pas près d'arrivé papa. Lui dis-je en omettant de lui dire que je le désirais tant.

-Très bien, faites attention. Rajouta t-il.

-Papa je vais passer quelques jours chez Jacob, il m'accompagnera au lycée. Lui annonçais-je.

-Très bien, tu y vas quand ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Demain matin papa, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus vu Jake. Lui dis-je. Je vais monter me coucher je suis assez fatiguée. Mentis-je.

-D'accord bonne nuit. Me souhaita mon père.

-Bonne nuit, je t'aime papa. Lui avouais-je, cela faisait quelques semaines que je ressentais le besoin de lui montrer mon amour…

Après lui avoir fait une bise je montais dans ma chambre, rejoindre mon bel adonis…


	41. Un départ tant redouté…

_**Un départ tant redouté…**_

.

J'entrais dans ma chambre, il était là en train de m'attendre assis sur mon rocking-chair. Je le rejoignis et m'assieds sur ses genoux. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras. Il fallait que je profite de lui au maximum. Il m'enserra la taille mais je m'écartais légèrement de lui.

-Tu veux bien m'accorder quelques minutes d'humanité ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sûr mais fais vite tu me manques déjà… Me souria t-il.

-Promis. Rétorquais-je en lui faisant un baiser furtif sur ses douces et froides lèvres.

Je partis à la salle de bain pour prendre une petite douche bien chaude. J'allumais les robinets et me glissais sous la paume, l'eau qui coulait sur ma peau me détendait et j'en avais bien besoin, j'en profitais pour m'épiler les aisselles et les jambes ainsi qu'une partie un peu plus intime… Après cette douche, je me brossais cheveux et dents puis enfila un débardeur rose pâle avec un mini short gris en guise de pyjama. Je retraversais le couloir en sens inverse et alla me jeter droit sur mon amoureux qui m'avait attendu bien sagement à la même place qu'auparavant…

-Humm, tu m'as manquée, mais ça en valait la peine… Me sussurra t-il à l'oreille en inspirant très fort l'odeur de mes cheveux.

-A ce point ? M'intriguais-je.

-Oui, ton parfum est exquis et tu es incroyablement tentante vêtue ainsi… Me répondit-il ce qui me fit rougir. Je dissimulais ma tête dans son torse et souria.

-Merci. Lui chuchotais-je toujours dans la même position.

Je relevais ma tête et commençais à lui faire de petits baisers tendres dans le cou, puis mes baisers s'accentuèrent se faisant plus pressant. Je pressais mes lèvres sur sa peau et le suçotait légèrement. Je le sentis frémir à ce baiser sensuel. Il se contentait de me serrer dans ses bras… Après quelques baisers du genre je fis passer ma langue sur sa chair gelée mais néanmoins douce comme la peau d'un bébé. En cet instant, j'avais une envie irrésistible de lui, de son corps, de ses caresses, de ses baisers… Je ne pensais plus au fait qu'il allait partir demain mais au fait que je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, je voulais le sentir en moi… Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance… Soudainement il fit quelque chose qui me surprit, il se leva me tenant toujours mais déposa ses mains sur mes hanches, j'enroulais alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et il m'embrassa très langoureusement d'un long baiser tendre, humide et plein de passion et de désir… Il se déplaça ainsi jusqu'à mon lit… Une fois devant ce dernier, il nous fit basculer dessus. Je me retrouvais dos sur les draps, Edward au dessus de moi mais son poids ne pesait pas sur moi, il se faisait très léger… Il continua à m'étreindre ainsi, en laissant parcourir ses lèvres sur le haut de mon corps en restant raisonnable toute fois. Il me caressait légèrement le dos et les hanches quand à moi je glissais mes mains sous sa chemise, il ne m'en empêcha pas et continua à m'embrasser. Sa langue caressait mes lèvres, entrant dans ma bouche pour danser avec la mienne. Notre étreinte était de plus en plus sensuelle. Je déboutonnais doucement les boutons de sa chemise, il se laissa faire et passa lui aussi ses mains sous mon t-shirt, il me caressait le ventre, remontant assez près de mes seins. Mon souffle était saccadé, je haletais, entre deux respiration difficile, je réussis à prononcer quelques mots :

-Edward… J'ai envi de toi… Fait moi l'amour… Soufflais-je.

Il ne répondit pas mais continua à m'embrasser, à faire parcourir sa langue le long de mon cou, dans mon décolleté…. Il était très doux, si délicieux… Je lâchais son torse pour descendre ma main sur ses fesses mais au delà de son pantalon. C'est à cet instant qui se stoppa dans ses baisers et ses caresses puis s'enleva de sur moi, il se fit rouler à mes côtés…

-Désolé… Je ne peux pas Bella… S'excusa t-il.

-Mais… Je ne te plais pas … Demandais-je confuse.

-Oh si mon amour, tu me plais énormément, tu me fais… de l'effet mais seulement… Commença t-il.

-Mais quoi ? M'emportais-je en le coupant.

-J'ai peur… Me dit-il tristement.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Lui demandais-je me voulant rassurante.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser mon ange… je pourrais perdre si facilement le contrôle tellement je te désire… j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à ton odeur exquise… à ton sang… M'expliqua t-il ses yeux étaient noirs.

-J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras rien… Tentais-je en me hissant à califourchon sur lui.

-Sois raisonnable princesse… tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres couples… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'être ce que je suis… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour redevenir…humain et pouvoir répondre à tous tes désirs… Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je restais sur lui mais au lieu d'insister je le serra fort et lui fis un énorme câlin avec des petits baisers tendres mais complètement différents de ceux de tout à l'heure. Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-Tu ne peux peut être pas redevenir humain mais moins je peux devenir comme toi. Murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Jamais, je ne le permettrais Bella, jamais je te tuerais… Se raidit-il.

-Edward, il faut être lucide… Tu es un… vampire et moi une humaine, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je veux passer mon éternité à tes côtés, ne veux-tu pas de moi ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr que si, tu seras toujours mon unique amour, on vivra notre histoire jusqu'au bout enfin jusqu'à… ce que tu te lasses de moi mais quand tu devras quitter cette terre… je te suivrais. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans un monde où tu 'existe plus, tu es mon unique raison de vivre, chérie avant toi, mon existence se résumait à errer sans but sans savoir pourquoi j'exister encore, elle se résumait à souffrir de solitude mais à vrai dire je ne pensais pas rencontrer un jour, une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi, tu es belle, douce, intelligente et surtout magique car tu as réussis à réanimer mon cœur mort depuis plus de 90 ans. Tu es une petite fée. Depuis ton arrivée dans ma vie tout s'est allumé, mais si jamais tu devais m'être arraché, j'en mourrais. Je suis si égoïste, je devrais au contraire te laisser vivre ta vie, avoir un vrai petit ami humain, qui pourrait te faire l'amour comme tu le désire, qui pourrait te donner des enfants, avec qui tu pourrais te marier… M'expliqua t-il.

-Chut, je m'en fiche de ne pas faire l'amour, de toute façon sans toi cette expression n'a aucun sens… Oui c'est vrai j'ai envi que tu me fasses l'amour mais c'est parce que c'est toi, l'homme que j'aime, jamais je n'avais pensé à ça avant, c'est parce que c'est toi qui est si unique chéri… Essayais-je d'arrêter de le faire culpabiliser.

-Tu es merveilleuse, comment fais-tu pour être aussi compréhensive ? Me souria-il.

-Je t'aime tout simplement. Répondis-je.

-Moi aussi pour toujours. Me souffla t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Il me fit rebasculer à côté de lui et me pris dans ses bras, on était tous deux allongé sur mon lit moi tête contre son torse entouré de ses grands bras, il me caressait tantôt le dos, tantôt le bras ce qui me faisais frissonnée, il humait mon odeur en émettant des petits gémissements de plaisirs… On fermait tous les deux le silence était maître de nous mais ce n'étais en aucun cas dérangeant, on profitait seulement d'être ensemble en cet instant présent. Mais en faite sa voix me manquée, il fallait que je le fasse parler…

-Edward, il y a des choses que tu regrettes dans ta vie ? Demandais-je.

-Oh si tu savais, comme je regrette de ne plus être humain, oh bien sûr tu vas me dire, que j'ai l'éternité et la santé mais on perd tellement de chose en devenant vampire… Ce que je regrette le plus c'est de ne pas pouvoir être père, être le père de tes futurs enfants… Une unique larme coula sur sa gauche qui finit son parcourt sur mon visage.

-Edward, tu le pourras, je l'ai vu, j'ai vu notre fille, elle était magnifique, elle avait ta couleur de cheveux et tes traits mais elle avait mes yeux et mes boucles, … Lui annonçais-je.

-Bella ce que tu as vu c'est parce que j'étais encore humain, l'Edward de 1616 ne savait pas encore que je deviendrai un vampire… Me calma t-il.

-Oh… Mais… Allais-je argumenté.

-Je suis désolé mon amour mais notre organisme n'est pas conçu pour… Je comprendrais que tu veuille aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse te donner les baux enfants comme tu le mérite. Me dit-il tristement.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, je t'ai choisi ainsi, j'accepte la règle. Je l'embrassais à la commissure des lèvres. Edward pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me… transformer ? Hésitais-je peut être ne voudrait-il pas me répondre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un monstre. Me dit-il comme si c'était banal.

-Edward tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là. Haussais-je un peu la voix.

-Si, je n'ai plus d'âme et je te fais du mal. Alors comment t'appelles ça, hein ? Me demanda t-il.

-Edward tu as une âme et j'en suis persuadée, je le sais car sinon tu ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de moi et tu m'aurais tué depuis longtemps, en tout cas tu agis comme quelqu'un qui a une âme et tu es l'être le plus incroyable que je connaisse tu es bien plus humain que certains… Je t'aime comme tu es n'en doute jamais. Essayais-je de le rassurer.

-Je t'aime ma Bella d'amour. Me répondit-il en me souriant. Mon explication avait l'air de l'avoir convaincu.

Nous restions là pendant des heures sans parler, le silence parlait pour nous mais à la place, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous câliner, de nous faire des mamours, on s'embrassait, se caressait, humait nos odeurs…. Comme si on essayait de s'imprégner l'un de l'autre avant que l'on ne soit séparé.

Mon réveil affichait déjà 6h30 et je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit, mais je m'en fichais j'étais restée avec l'homme que j'aime sans jamais m'en séparer et ça m'allait très bien. Je ne disais rien mais j'étais toujours allongé dans ses bras. En pensant que l'heure de nous séparé allait bientôt arrivé, mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules sans que je les y invite. Edward s'en aperçu et me demanda.

-Qu'y a-t-il ma Bella ? Me demanda t-il en se redressant et en m'asseyant sur ses genoux

-J'ai peur… Lui avouais-je.

-De quoi ? Me questionna t-il.

-De te perdre, de ne jamais te revoir, … Renchéris-je.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur bébé tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Me rassura t-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras et en baisant ma tempe. Bella prépare ton sac, il faut qu'on y aille…

Sans mot dire, je m'exécutais, je fis mon sac prenant au passage quelques culottes, des chaussettes, des t-shirt et des jeans. Une fois mon sac bouclait je descendais alors qu'Edward était ressortit par la fenêtre et qu'il m'attendait dans mon pick-up. Mon père n'était pas encore levé mais je lui laissé un mot pour lui dire que j'étais déjà parti pour la réserve. Je sortis et monta du côté passager car Edward 'était installé de l'autre côté. Il avait passé son bras autour de moi et conduisait d'une main avec moi dans son autre bras, il ne disait rien mais je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

- Mon cœur qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ? Lui demandais-je en lui caressant la joue.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas va. Me souria t-il faussement.

-Raison de plus pour me le dire alors si ce n'est pas grand-chose. Insistais-je.

-Moi aussi j'ai peur voilà tout... M'avoua t-il en laissant tomber les masques.

-Edward tu m'as dit toit même que vous ne craignez rien à Volterra alors… Commençais-je.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'aller à Volterra je sais que je reviendrais sain et sauf mais ce dont j'ai peur c'est de te… laisser seule avec… ce clébard. Me coupa t-il en s'énervant sur son dernier bout de phrase.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je. Pourquoi avoir peur que je sois seule avec Jacob ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Si mon amour, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui, il t'a déjà embrassé de force, il pourrait recommencer. Me dit-il tristement.

-Edward part tranquille, tu n'as pas a t'en faire je ne le laisserais pas approcher et si jamais dans le cas contraire il y arrive rappelle toi que je n'aime que toi Edward Cullen. Je l'embrassais sur la joue ce qui parût le détendre.

Nous arrivions à la frontière et Jacob était déjà là. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis notre altercation se fameux soir où il m'avait embrassé, je ne lui avais pas encore pardonné. Il avait grandi et ses muscles avaient redoublé de volume eux aussi. Comment engager la conversation avec lui ? Que lui dire ? Salut Jake, grâce à toi Edward et moi on a failli se séparer… Non, non il serait trop content… Edward me sortit de mes nuages.

-Reste ici quelques minutes, il faut que je lui parle… M'annonça t-il.

-Non, Edward non ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tentais-je. Il ignora ma remarque.

-Descend quand je te le dirais… Me dit-il je n'eue pas le temps de protester que déjà il avait claqué la porte de la voiture.

Je voyais toute la scène devant le pare-brise mais n'entendais rien. Ils parlaient calmement apparemment, jusqu'à ce que je voie que Jake bousculait Edward pour le provoquer, il taper sur son épaule à deux reprises déjà mais à la 3ème, Edward eu un réflexe et lui saisit le poignet, il le retourna en mettant son poignet dans le dos, Edward maîtrisait complètement Jacob. Quand je vis que ce dernier fut pris de tremblement. Je devais aller m'interposer, je sortis de la voiture et j'entendis Edward lui hurlait dessus.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher, plus jamais tu ne l'embrasse ou quoique ce soit d'autre, t'as compris clébard ? Sinon je te jure que dieu m'est témoin, je te tue.

-STOP, ça suffit arrêter ça. Criais-je en leur direction.

Soudainement Edward relâcha Jake et vont se poster devant moi comme pour me protéger. Me protéger de Jake, de la sorte, il abusait un peu…

-Je t'avais dis de rester dans la voiture, il est dangereux quand il ne se contrôle plus Bella. Reprit mon amour.

Au bout de quelques minutes Jacob se calma et Edward relâcha sa défense. Il se redressa et me fis face. Jacob nous indiqua qu'il montait dans le camion pour qu'on puisse se dire au revoir car Edward repartirait en courant.

Edward posa une main sur ma taille et l'autre autour de ma nuque, il colla nos deux fronts l'un contre l'autre et pris la parole.

-Tu ne crains rien mon ange à la réserve, ne t'en fais pas ces quelques jours vont passer assez vite. Jacob se tiendra à carreau je pense après cette entretien musclé. Ria t-il faussement.

-J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu vas réussir, fais attention à toi… Lui dis-je comme pour le rassurer mais en réalité c'est moi que je devais rassurer.

-Tu vas me manquer ma Belle, prend soin de toi. Souffla t-il tendrement.

-Toi aussi, tu me manque déjà. Lui souris-je faussement à mon tour pour le rassurer mais en réalité j'étais au bord des larmes.

A la suite de ses paroles il déposa ses douces et tendres lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un énorme baiser fougueux, mais très tendre à la fois comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait et je compris à ce bisous qu'il avait aussi peur de ce qui allait se passer à Volterra. Nous nous embrassions depuis plus de 2 minutes quand je n'eu plus de souffle. Edward reprit la parole en prenant une de mes mains et en la posant sur l'emplacement où devait être son cœur. Il me demanda de fermer les yeux et me passa quelque chose autour du poignet.

-Je te le laisse, prend en grand soin, tu sais pour nous il est aussi précieux que toi à mes yeux, il représente l'amour de notre famille. Je t'aime.

-Merci lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux touchée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Je regardais l'objet qu'il m'avait passé et je fus très surprise de voir que c'était son ruban de poignet avec le blason de sa famille duquel il ne devait normalement jamais se séparer. Cela me toucher encore plus que ses mots. Il essuya ma joue avec son pouce puis déposa un baiser dessus, il déposa ensuite un ultime baiser sur mes lèvres et chuchota un « Plus que ma propre vie » avant de disparaître. Je rejoignis Jake dans ma voiture et il partit en direction de la réserve. Il n'avait pas non plus dit un mot et nous ne nous étions même pas salués. Il roulait et moi je rêvassais, je regardais défilé les arbres en caressant le bracelet de mon amoureux et en le pressant fort contre mon cœur douloureux.


	42. Une protection écourtée…

_**Une protection écourtée…**_

.

Jacob conduisait toujours, nous n'étions qu'à quelques kilomètres de chez lui, mais je devais lui parler sinon les prochains jours serraient horrible. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait, s'il avait encore envie de me parler après que je l'eue repoussé mais je devais savoir, j'hésitais mais finis tout de même par ouvrir la bouche.

-Salut Jake. Tentais-je banalement.

-Epargnons-nous ces banalités Bella. J'ai déjà été accueilli comme il se doit par ta sangsue. Me cracha t-il.

-Euh… je suis désolée pour Edward, mais s'il te plaît essayons de se parler correctement sinon les prochains jours seront aussi pénibles pour moi que pour toi. Lui annonçais-je cache.

-Ouais t'as raison. Bella autant brisé la glace tout de suite. Bella je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé même si ça m'a valut un coup de poing. Me dit-il.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus jamais en parler, Jake, stp ? Le suppliais-je.

-Bien, comme tu veux. Accepta t-il.

Il n'a plus rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez lui. Il descendit mon sac et me fit entrer. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour déposer mon sac. Je me posais une question néanmoins :

-Euh Jake, on va partager le même lit ? Lui demandais-je.

-Si ça te gène je dormirai sur le canapé, ne t'en fait pas. Me rassura t-il.

-Si tu promets de te tenir tranquille on peut dormir ensemble, après tout tu es mon meilleur ami… Lui souriais-je.

-Promis ma belle, tu m'as manqué depuis tous ces mois. M'annonça t-il en me prenant dans ses bras amicalement. Le message d'Edward devait être clair à présent. Alors qu'es-tu veux faire ce matin ? Me demanda t-il.

-Euh… en réalité j'aimerais bien me reposer un petit peu si cela ne te dérange pas ? Lui dis-je n'ayant pas dormis cette nuit.

-Pas de problème je viendrais te réveiller pour le déjeuner. M'indiqua t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front comme l'aurait fait mon père.

Il sortit de la pièce et je m'allongeais sur son lit. Je m'endormis de suite, j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Je fus réveillé par mon portable qui vibré. Je le tirais de la poche de mon jean et m'aperçus que c'était un texto de mon amoureux :

.

Coucou mon amour, on est au dessus de l'Atlantique c'est magnifique. Tu me manques beaucoup. Je te recontacte dès qu'on est en Italie. Fait attention à toi. Je t'aime.

.

Je lui répondis sans plus attendre.

.

J'étais en train e piquer un petit somme mais je ne vais pas tarder à aller manger. Jake se tient à carreaux. Mon bébé tu me manque fort aussi, je t'aime.

.

Sur ce je me levais et passais à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un peu puis je rejoignis Jake et Billy dans le salon.

-Bonjour Billy, tu vas bien ? Le saluais-je ne l'ayant pas vue plus tôt.

-Oui, ça va Bella et toi ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, merci. Lui dis-je.

-Installe-toi, Jacob va nous servir le déjeuner. M'intima t-il.

Je m'exécutais, Jake nous servis et nous rejoignis pour manger. On manger dans le calme quand Billy rompit le silence :

-Alors les jeunes qu'allez-vous faire cet après-midi ? Nous questionna t-il.

J'e regardais Jake, pour qu'il me renseigne moi aussi, j'étais curieuse de savoir.

-On va rejoindre le reste de la meute sur la plage. Enfin si ça te va Bella ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, j'ai hâte de revoir Leah et les autres. Ca fait longtemps. Acceptais-je de bon cœur.

Le reste du repas se passa sans un bruit, ce n'était pas vraiment différent que d'avec Charlie. Une fois fini, je me levais et commençais à débarrasser la table pour faire la vaisselle. Jake m'aida, nous étions devant l'évier.

-Bella, je suis content qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble, on a plein de choses à se raconter. Me dit-il.

-Jake merci… Le remerciais-je de faire réellement comme si de rien était.

-De rien, ma meilleure amie me manque… M'annonça t-il.

Il saisit un verre que je venais de laver, le rempli d'eau et me le versa dans le dos sans que je ne puisse rien faire, cela m'arracher un cri, il allait me le paye très cher, il n'avait pas idée. J'allais me venger mais au vue du regard de Billy, je me ressaisi mais gardé ma vengeance pour un peu plus tard.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre Jacob Black. Lui dis-je l'air espiègle.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire avec tes 50 kilos tout mouillé ? Se moqua t-il de moi.

-Tu veux que je te montre ? Répondis-je ironiquement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je le poussais brutalement, sous l'effet de la surprise il bascula tout de même sur le sol de la cuisine, je n'y aurai jamais cru mais bon tant mieux j'avais réussis. Je me plaçais à califourchon sur mon loup préféré et commença à le chatouiller. Ce qui ne marcha pas malheureusement, j'avais oublié que Jake n'était pas du tout chatouilleux à mon grand désespoir. Mon regard croisa le sien et nos yeux s'accrochèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je ressentis une connexion bizarre entre nous. Jake l'avait-il senti ? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Mais avant même que j'eu le temps de me relever, il retourna la situation, j'étais sur le dos sur le carrelage et lui était au dessus de moi sans se poser tout de même et commençait à me chatouiller. Je riais aux éclats, je n'arrivais pus à m'arrêter de rire, je manquais d'air même quand il se stoppa :

-Vaut mieux pas que je continue car si tu te fais du mal à force de rire, je risquerais fort de me faire tuer par Cullen. Me dit-il.

-Il y a des chances en effet… Je ne le niais pas.

-Ouais , j'ai plutôt intérêt à me tenir à carreaux et à veiller à ce que tu ne te casse pas un ongle , si je veux rester en vie et pouvoir passer de nouveau du temps avec ma meilleure amie. Me dit-il. Il faisait passer Edward pour un sadique.

-Jacob, tu exagères, Edward n'est pas méchant à ce point… Rétorquais-je.

-Quoi ? Tu veux rire ? Edward m'a dit que s'il te retrouve abîmée, et peu importe les raisons, que tu ais trébuché ou qu'un météore te sois tombé sur la tête, je me retrouverais à courir sur 3 pattes. Donc je ne préfère pas déconner avec ça… M'avoua t-il.

-Jake, il s'inquiète juste pour moi, c'est normal. On y va ? Demandais-je pour changer de conversation.

Il m'aida à me relever et passa ma veste sur mes épaules. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et m'entraîna en me tenant le bras. Le message D'Edward était plus que bien passé. Il se conduisait en parfait gentleman. On marchait à travers la forêt pour rejoindre la plage mais je n'avais pas peur, je me sentais aussi en sécurité qu'avec Edward. Au bien sûr, Edward était un vampire mais la musculature de Jacob l'égalait bien. Je dois bien l'avouer que de temps en temps sn corps m'attirait, il était sexy mais Edward ne devait pas le savoir, en aucun cas. Je gardais ce petit secret bien ancré au fond de moi. Enfin bref revenons à nos moutons. Nous marchions dans la forêt en parlant tous les deux. Je lui racontais toutes mes péripéties depuis le soir où je l'avais jeté de ma Chevrolet après m'avoir embrassé. Il m'écouté attentivement. Il se réjouissait quand je lui parlais de mes disputes avec Edward. En repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé tôt ce matin avec Edward, Jacob me demanda :

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as parlé de notre baiser ?

-Tout d'abord ce n'est pas notre baiser, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé, puis ensuite je ne lui ai pas dit mais il a senti ton odeur et de toute façon tu as raison je lui aurais dis car je ne veux pas lui mentir. Dis-je à Jake.

-Mais avoue que tu as aimé que je t'embrasse, hein ? Ironisa t-il.

-Non pas du tout. Mentis-je. En réalité son baiser avait été agréable. C'était complètement différent d'Edward car les siens étaient encore plus délicieux. Puis en plus on a dit qu'on ne parlait plus de ça…Tu étais d'accord. Lui rappelais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, nous arrivions désormais à la plage. Les autres étaient déjà assis sur le sable, on se plaça à leurs côtés et nous mêlâmes à la conversation. On riait bien et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Nous discutions et rions depuis des heures quand mon téléphone sonna, je décrochais :

-Allo ? Répondis-je.

-Bella, c'est moi tout va bien ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, ça va et vous tout ce passe bien ? Répondis-je.

-Oui, on va bien mais on ne va pas tarder à entrer à Volterra et je ne pourrais plus te joindre jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit finie. M'annonça t-il.

-Oh d'accord… Répondis-je tout de même après qu'une grosse vague de panique me soit parvenue.

-Le cabot ne t'a pas touché ? Me questionna t-il.

-Non, il se comporte très bien, t'en fait pas il a bien compris ton message. Le rassurais-je.

- Parfait, je dois te laisser Chérie, je te rappelle dès qu'on quitte Volterra. Je t'aime. Me salua t-il.

-Fait attention à toi. Je t'aime aussi. Rétorquais-je.

Sur ce il raccrocha. La nuit commençait légèrement à tomber ici, il était près de 19h30 quand Sam décréta qu'il valait mieux rentrer en courant car Tanya pouvait être dans le coin. Jake me prit sur son dos et fila au travers de la forêt. Seul lui, ne s'était pas transformé en loup. On arrivait à la lisière du bois quand soudain, tous se stoppèrent. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Je devais savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jake ? Lui demandais-je inquiète.

-Euh… Bella… Apparemment on a eu de la visite et vue l'odeur… je dirais des vampires… Il s'inquiétait aussi je le voyais bien.

-Tanya ? Questionnais-je.

-Possible mais si c'est elle, y en a d'autres… Continua t-il.

Tous les loups redevinrent humains pour discuter. Jake me déposa sur le sol mais me serra dans ses bras comme pour me protéger, comme l'aurait fait mon Edward. J'écoutais leur conversation avec attention mais je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à leurs stratégies. Ils se retransformèrent tous sauf Jake qui me tenait toujours, On se dirigeait maintenant au cœur du village. Seth et Embry courait à notre hauteur, en ce moment c'était eux mes protecteurs. J'avais peur, j'en avais mal au ventre. J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait m'arriver mais j'avais surtout peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à mes loups et surtout à mon loup préféré… Au moins je savais Edward à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ce qui me confortais dans un sens. On arrivait maintenant auprès des habitations, beaucoup de dégâts matériels avaient eu lieu. Les portes des maisons étaient ouvertes, les fenêtres cassées, toutes sans exceptions. Instinctivement je posais ma main sur ma bouche les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. De toute évidence, les vandales étaient déjà partis… Tous les loups sentant le danger éloigné, se retransformèrent encore une fois. Et chacun se dirigeait vers son habitation, Jacob me lâcha là au milieu et entra dans sa maison. On pouvait entendre d'affreux cris de douleurs ici et là. Un m'interpella plus que les autres. Il venait de mon meilleur ami. Je devais absolument allait voir ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'arrivais devant la porte mais je n'osais pas entrer, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir… Je pris mon courage à 2 mains. Ce que je vis m'horrifia encore plus, Jacob était agenouillé par terre, il pleurait, il hurlait. Son père était étendu là, plus pâle que jamais, il avait une morsure dans le cou et je compris qu'il avait été tué par un vampire. Je me précipitais sur Jacob pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il se fourra dans mes bras et se mit à pleurer de plus bel. Je lui caressais les cheveux… Tout était de ma faute, absolument tout, je m'en voulais tellement…

-Je suis désolée Jake, je suis là… Chut… Essayais-je de le réconforter.

-Je n'ai plus rien Bella, plus rien, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans mon père, je n'avais que lui… Pleura t-il à chaude larmes.

-Jake tu vas venir à la maison, Charlie n'y verra aucuns inconvénients, on sera là pour toi, je suis désolé Jake. Continuais-je.

-Tu es désolée ? Bah, tu peux car tout ça est de ta faute et celle des Cullen. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai dit de pas fréquenter ce connard ? Le pacte est rompu tu m'entends, rompu, tu n'es plus la bienvenue à la réserve, tu n'es plus rien pour moi, juste une traitresse qui faut éliminer comme tes putains de sangsues… Je te considérerai comme eux, tu m'entends… Maintenant va t-en avant que je te tue… M'hurla t-il.

-Je… je suis désolée Jake… Bégayais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait raison, tout était de ma faute et je ne méritais pas mieux de mourir pour avoir fait tuer son père, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'en prenne aux Cullen, non surtout pas… Je voulus rejoindre mon camion pour m'enfuir mais je m'aperçu que tous les pneus étaient crevés. Je décidais donc de partir en courant au travers les bois. Je courais et courais en pleurant… Une racine me fit trébucher, je me rattrapais sur la paume des mains qui étaient désormais ensanglantée. Lorsque je me relevais mon regard croisa celui de … Tanya. Elle affichait un sourire fier d'elle.

-Alors Bella… tu n'as plus de protecteur ? Tu es seule et tu va mourir c'est bête tu ne pourras pas profiter d'Edward. Se moqua t elle.

-Toi non plus. Lui crachais-je.

-Oh Bella, je sais que tu sais pour le traité donc voilà… Edward et moi on est lié pour l'éternité tout comme nos pouvoirs… Si je meurs Edward meurt… Tel est notre destin, ensemble en vie ou dans la mort… Rigola t elle machiavéliquement.

-Mais…mais… Commençais-je apeurée.

-Mais… mais… c'est tout ce que tu sais dire petite garce. Ironisa t elle.

-Non, laisse-moi te dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est ton pacte n'a plus aucune validité… Lui crachais-je énervée alors que je ne savais même pas si ça avait marché…

-Quoi ? Qu'es-tu veux die par là ? Balbutia t elle.

-Eh ouais, je pensais que tu étais au courant que les Cullen étaient partis à Voltera. Lui lançais-je.

-Mais … mais…. Commença t elle.

-Mais… mais… c'est tout ce que tu sais dire petite garce. Repris-je ses paroles.

-Mais je pensais juste qu'il était parti voir ma famille en Alaska… en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai lu dans leur tête… grâce au pouvoir d'Edward… Reprit-elle.

-Stratégie pour t'évincer ma petite, tu crois quoi tu ne pourras jamais nous séparer Edward et moi…

Elle allait me mettre une gifle monumentale quand Sam et Jacob, les loups se jetèrent sur elle, ils la projetèrent à une centaine de mettre de là et Sam alla directe l'attaquer. Jacob s'approcha de moi et redevint humain, il me serra dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi ma puce, je suis désolé, j'ai été con, pardonne-moi tu es tout ce qui me reste. Tu n'as rien ? Pleura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien Jake, ne t'en fais pas, je suis désolée, tu n'as pas tort. Pleurais-je moi aussi.

Puis soudain, sans qu'on s'en rende compte, nous fûmes tous deux projetés loin l'un de l'autre. Je voyais Jacob le loup se battre avec un vampire énorme en muscle bien plus important que Jacob mais mon petit loup était blessé mal en point. Moi j'étais légèrement blessée mais sans m'en apercevoir quelqu'un m'assomma d'un coup sur la tête.


	43. Voyage inattendu…

_**Voyage inattendu….**_

.

Je me sentis reprendre conscience quand une main vint s'abattre violemment sur ma joue. PAF ! J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour distinguer un homme baraqué aux cheveux longs blonds me gifler pour me réveiller. Je me rappelais soudain de cet homme qui était en train d'attaquer Jacob… Mince, où est-il ? Où suis-je ? Toujours dans la forêt mais l'atmosphère était différent, j'y mettrais ma main feu que nous n'étions plus à la réserve… J'étais allongé la par terre dans la forêt quand trois tête apparurent au dessus de moi deux blondes et une chauve… Deux hommes… Une femme Tanya… Trois vampires… Pas de Jake… J'étais dans de beaux draps… Tanya pris la parole :

-Bah enfin…fégniasse, ça fait dix minutes qu'on est arrivé tu n'as même pas bougé un doigt… Me lança Tanya. Bon remettez la debout, on a perdu assez de temps. Ordonna t elle aux hommes…

A mon humble avis se devait être ses sbires, il devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil mais bon… Ni une ni deux, je me retrouvais sur mes pieds tenue fermement par ces deux males… J'essayais tant bien que mal de me délivré mais rien n'y faisait, je me serai cru prise au piège entre deux rochers… Tanya se planta devant moi…

-Arrête de te débattre comme ça, tu me donne le tournis bon sang… Tiens-toi tranquille et tout ira bien… M'annonça t elle. En repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait à Edward j'avais envi de lui mettre mon poing dans le nez mais bon je savais que je n'avais aucune chance.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et c'est qui eux d'abord ? Jacob ? A la place je me décidais à la questionner…

-Eux ce sont mes hommes de main Bella, nous sommes dans une forêt en Italie, on est aux portes de Volterra et attendait que tu te réveilles pour aller rejoindre les autres. Maintenant on y va. Ordonna t elle. Dave porte là on n'a pas de temps à perdre….

Quoi en Italie a plus de 10 000 km de Forks comment étant nus arrivé là ? Puis il devait être trop tard maintenant pour elle, cela m'en faisait sourire intérieurement en espérant que mon cœur avait réussi auprès des Volturi. Ce fameux Dave m'avait pris sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. J'essayais de lui griffer le dos pour qu'il me lâche mais rien n'y faisait il était comme Edward aussi dur mes ongles ne pénétraient pas… Bon je devais me résigner et allait avec eux au moins je risquais fort de retrouver les Cullen en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas encore partit. Après à peine une minute de course, nous étions devant ce grand immeuble moderne dans lequel on entrait. Nous nous arrêtions devant une standardiste, elle avait l'air d'être humaine… Tanya lui parla :

-Bonjour, on voudrait voir Aro de toute urgence.

-C'est à quel sujet, il est en réunion ? Répondit poliment la standardiste.

-Je suis sûre qu'Aro sera ravi d'apprendre que les Cullen on oublié leur humaine à la maison… Cracha t elle en me désignant sur l'épaule de l'autre là.

-Je l'appelle tout de suite. Dit-elle en décrochant son téléphone.

Tanya patientait péniblement tandis que la secrétaire parlé avec Aro. Leur conversation dura bien 3 minutes avant qu'elle ne s'adresse de nouveaux à Tanya.

-Aro me demande de vous faire patienter, il va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes. Il doit éclaircir d'abord cette histoire avec les Cullen. Annonça la secrétaire à Tanya. Vous pouvez patienter sur les sièges derrière vous.

Le gros malabar me déposa sur un siège et lui et son copain s'assirent autour de moi. Je repensais à cet instant pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas que je vienne, le mot humaine me revint en mémoire oh non ils vont avoir des ennuis à cause de moi encore, j'ai déjà provoqué la bataille à La Push… Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau, puis suivies ensuite par des sanglots… Une petite blonde aux cheveux très longs d'une quinzaine d'année s'approcha de nous.

-Aro vous attends, veuillez me suivre… Dit-elle en me regardant d'un air peu amène.

-Bien merci. Dit Tanya en se levant et en e saisissant fermement par le bras.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton cher Edward. Me prévint-elle.

Jane poussa deux grande porte en chêne et nous intima à rentrer dans la salle. Il faisait très sombre, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, il fallait que mes yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité. Nous avancions dans la salle et je voyais de plus en plus claire. Je pus distinguer 3 hommes et une femme assis sur des trônes… Je ne connaissais pas les trois hommes mais en revanche je connaissais la femme c'était Lizzie, la mère d'Edward. Tanya me tenait toujours aussi fermement elle me planté ses ongles acérés dans le bras ce qui me fit saigner, mauvais endroit avec tout ces vampires. A mon grand désespoir les Cullen n'étaient plus là. Non, mince où étaient-ils ? Morts ? Déjà repartis ? En me laissant là ? Aro leur avait-il dit que j'étais là ainsi que cette folle ? Tant de questions sans réponse du à l'égard du silence qui régnait dans la salle. Le plus âgé des trois hommes en face se leva et prit la parole.

-Tanya ma chère, que me vaut ta visite ? Dit-il en souriant.

-Je sais que les Cullen sont venus dans l'espoir de faire annuler le pacte mais je suis sûre qu'ils ont oublié de te mentionné que c'était pour cette petite humaine insignifiante. Cracha t elle en me désignant.

-Exacte, ils ne m'ont rien dit du tout à propos de cette humaine, approche petite. Me dit Aro sans doute.

J'hésitai je gardais mes distances quand Tanya me mit un coup de pied monumentale pour que j'avance droit dans les bras du vieil homme. A ma grande surprise, il ne me redressa pas tout de suite, me maintenant dans cette position pendant près d'une minute. La crispation s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'il ne me remette debout sur mes pieds. Il se planta devant moi, il me faisait peur, je baissais instinctivement les yeux vers le sol.

-Fascinant ! Elle est vraiment fascinante, je n'ai jamais vu ça… Quel est ton nom mon petit ? Me demanda t-il.

-Bel…la… Réussis-je à bégayer apeurée avec des lares pleins les yeux.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle petite, on ne t'a donc pas appris les bonnes manières ? Me lança t-il. Instinctivement je relevais la tête et mon regard croisa celui de Lizzie. Il n'affichait aucune lueur de compassion ou quoi que soit d'autre, elle avait l'air tellement différente qu'à Vegas. Tanya le coupa.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas rompu le pacte comme ils ont dû te le demander… S'empressa-t-elle.

-Ma chère Tanya tu me connais bien, je ne suis pas du genre à faire plaisir aux gens si facilement. Surtout que maintenant que j'apprends qu'ils m'ont caché une fleur aussi rare avec un bouclier mentale déjà aussi puissant pour une humaine… Démétri va chercher les Cullen, une confrontation s'impose. Annonça le chef du clan.

Que venait-il de dire ? Bouclier mentale si puissant ? Serais-ce pour ça qu'Edward ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées ? Un gros bruit de porte lourde qui s'ouvre me tira de mes pensées laissant apparaître les Cullen. Quand Edward me vit seul devant Aro, il voulut courir vers moi mais Emett et Carlisle le retinrent :

-Bella… Bella… Criais- Edward en agitant ses bras devant lui comme pour essayer de m'attraper alors qu'il y avait une bonne dizaine de mètres entre nous.

-Déconne pas frérot, ça ne changera rien… Lui dis Emmett.

Edward ne lui répondit pas mais je pouvais voir des larmes naître au coin de ses yeux. Comme pour le rassurer je lui fis un je t'aime sans sortir un bruit pour qu'il le lise sur mes lèvres et je me retournais vers Aro.

-Edward, calme-toi où je demande à Jane de le faire… Lança Aro, quand je vis l'ado qui nous avait conduit ici qui sautillait sur place comme une gamine. On va discuter tous ensemble tranquillement. Vous pouvez récupérer l'humaine. Dit Aro à l'attention de Tanya.

Celle-ci fit signe à son toutou de venir me chercher. Il vint et m'emmena brutalement près de Tanya ce qui fit rugir Edward.

-Aro s'il te plaît, laisse-la revenir vers nous… Le supplia Edward.

-Non, non pour l'instant elle est bien avec Tanya, vous m'avez menti les Cullen enfin par omission mais c'est un mensonge quand même. Carlisle ne connais-tu plus les règles mon ami ? Lança t-il en direction du chef de famille.

-Aro, je les connais parfaitement mais je sais aussi qu'on peut lui faire confiance sans problème, elle gardera le secret. Lui répondit Carlisle.

-Peut être mais de toute façon désormais j'ai de nouveaux projets pour elle. J'ai reconsidéré votre proposition de rompre le pacte et j'accepte à une condition. Dis Aro. Je savais bien que se serait trop simple s'il avait accepté sans rechigner.

-Laquelle ? Demanda le père de mon amoureux.

-J'accepte de rompre ce pacte mais en échange je garde cette humaine. Dis Aro un air malicieux.

Ce qui me fit paniquer au plus haut point même si je savais qu'ils n'accepteraient pas mais tout de même. Contre toutes attentes Carlisle reprit la parole. Je fus surprise à sa question, ce qui signifiait en gros qu'il était d'accord.

-Et que comptes-tu en faire ? Demanda t-il à Aro.

-Je vais en faire un vampire de ma garde personnel. Répondit Aro.

-Non Carlisle, t'as pas le droit de faire ça, je te l'interdis. Grogna méchamment Edward sur son père.

-C'est encore moi qui décide à ce que je sache. Lui répondit-il froidement.

-Je te jure que si tu acceptes ça, je te tuerais Carlisle et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Cracha t-il.

-Moi je ne suis pas d'accord même si tu garde l'humaine il est hors de question que tu rompes ce pacte Aro. Intervint Tanya.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ? Hausser le ton ainsi avec moi ? Irrespectueuse. Lui cria Aro. Tanya je ne veux plus t'entendre.

-Aro, il y a une autre solution… Reprit Edward.

-Je t'écoute gamin … Lui répondit-il.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que certains de tes gardes ont voulu se retourner contre toi et tes frères. N'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Edward.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? S'interrogea le vieux Volturi.

-Félix est venu me trouver pour que je le rejoigne afin de t'évincer et c'est moi qui l'ai évincé mais avant ça j'ai scruté son esprit et je sais exactement qui était dans le coup. Lança Edward fier de lui.

- Laisse-moi une minute réfléchir… Demanda Aro.

- Mais prend ton temps… Renchérit Edward. Un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Il avait l'air sûr de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu exige en échange de tes informations ? Demanda Aro.

-Premièrement tous les termes du pacte son rompu sans exceptions, Tanya est privé de tous ses pouvoirs, et Bella repart saine et sauve et humaine avec nous. Voilà mes conditions. Répondit mon amour.

-Je ne sais pas je vais consulter mes frères et ma femme. Rétorqua Aro.

Il se leva et se tourna en arrière avec les deux autres et la mère d'Edward elle était donc la femme d'Aro. Ils se retournèrent puis reprirent leur place initiale.

-Tu peux remercier Lizzie, Edward je ne sais pas pourquoi elle tient tant à ce que tu retrouves ton humaine. Elle est trop romantique. Lâcha Aro. C'est d'accord.

Alors que des rires retentirent du côté Cullen, des grondements parvenaient de Tanya et de ses petits chiens… Alors qu'Edward alla serrer la main d'Aro, cette folle m'attrapa et me mis devant elle, elle fit basculer ma tête en arrière et mis ses crocs sur ma peau au-dessus de ma jugulaire…


	44. La rupture du pacte…

_**La rupture du pacte…**_

.

Je pouvais sentir l'humidité du venin et la dureté de ses dents contre mon cou, elle avait belle et bien l'intention de me mordre aucun doute la dessus. Mes yeux se rivèrent sur l'homme de ma vie et mes larmes se mirent à couler. Tout les Cullen s'était raidit et de vrai grognement de fureur émanèrent de la cage thoracique d'Edward ainsi que des autres Cullen mais qui étaient moins puissant. Aro pris la parole :

-Tanya lâche-la, immédiatement. Haussa t-il le ton mais Tanya ne cédait pas.

-Non, si ce pacte est rompu je perds Edward mais elle aussi, comprit ? Cracha t elle. En enlevant ses dents de ma gorge mais en me saisissant cette dernière avec ses ongles ce qui fit couler du sang de chaque côté de mon cou. Je voyais bien tous les regards envieux de tous les vampires ici, y compris les Cullen.

-Bon Tanya tu nous laisse plus le choix vient par ici Edward. Dit-il à l'attention de mon bel ange. Il fit des allers-retours entre moi et Aro avec ses yeux, il avait l'air d'hésiter. Je lui fis un signe de tête en signe d'approbation et il tendit sa main au vieil homme. Durant leur échange silencieux, il devait se transmettre les informations par la pensée, J'entendis à mon tour une voix dans mon esprit, une voix de femme que je ne reconnus pas de suite. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Edward n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses pensées mais moi je pouvais lire dans les siennes. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre mais ce n'était pas trop le moment de penser à ça.

_-Bella c'est moi, Lizzie, je vais t'aider ma chérie, mon fils ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, ça le tuerai donc quand je te dirai de te jeter au sol tu le feras et dès que j'aurais heurté Tanya tu iras te cacher dans le petit recoin sombre qui se trouve derrière toi, cligne des yeux trois fois de suite pour me montrer que tu as bien compris. Je lui fis signe. Prends soin de mon garçon, ma belle._

Dès qu'Edward et Aro eurent terminé leur poignée de main, Aro saisit le pacte et le déchira en deux. Au même moment, des cris de douleurs se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Carlisle, Edward et Tanya s'étaient écroulés au sol en hurlant de douleur. Tanya m'avait donc lâché. Je vis mon homme étendu là se tordant de douleurs, je n'avais qu'une envie : celle d'aller le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne savais ce qui lui arrivait, j'avais soudain très peur de le perdre. J'entendis un nouveau son de Lizzie mais qui cette fois sortit de ses lèvres et non de son esprit.

-Maintenant. Cria t elle.

Au vue, de la scène qui commençait à se dérouler devant mes yeux je sus que je n'étais pas la seule avec qui elle avait communiqué. Je vis d'abord Jasper et Emmett courir en direction des deux compagnons de Tanya. Edward, Carlisle et Tanya étaient toujours cloués au sol alors qu'Alice et Rose tentait de ramenait leur père et leur frère dans un coin où ils seraient à l'abri avant de venir aider les garçons car ces deux molosses étaient coriaces. Esmée me saisit par la taille pour me planquer dans le coin que Lizzie m'avait dit et elle se plaça en position de protection devant moi. J'avais tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce petit bout de femme… Je regardais par-dessous son bras ce qui se passait quand je vis les Volturi sortir de la pièce sauf Lizzie qui alla se jeter droit sur Tanya. Aro referma la porte à clef comme pour que personne ne puisse s'échapper autrement que par la mort. Soudain Carlisle et Edward reprirent vigueur tout comme Tanya au grand damne de Lizzie. Les hommes Cullen se ruèrent sur le champ de bataille. Carlisle aida Jasper et Rosalie à évincer le blond alors qu'Edward partit pour aider Lizzie mais malheureusement Tanya avait déjà plant ses dents dans le cou de la femme d'Aro. Elle s'écroula sur le sol se tordant de douleur en hurlant à l'instar d'Edward tout à l'heure. Edward propulsa Tanya à une vingtaine de mètre de là et courra se pencher sur sa mère.

-Maman, maman reste avec moi je t'en prie. CARLISLE ? Je t'aime… Hurla mon ange. Il caressait les cheveux de sa mère.

-Mon chéri, il est trop tard pour moi… protège celle que tu aimes … Tu sais bien l'effet du venin sur un vampire. Elle plaça sa main sur la joue d'Edward et reprit, je suis fière de toi mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, rappelle toi en mon petit garçon. Dit-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Il ne dit plus rien et pleura sans larme près d'elle, il la tenait dans ses bras et la berçait d'avant en arrière, je pouvais voir Esmée se crisper. Cela devait être douloureux de voir son fils dans cet état tout comme il m'était difficile. J'avais qu'une envie, celle de le prendre dans mes bras mais en voyant cette scène une crainte me tirailla l'abdomen. La même scène que ce qui s'était passé à La Push se déroulait devant mes yeux. A cause de moi, une personne chère à mon cœur avait perdu l'un de ses parents. Tout était de ma faute. Sur cette pensée, je m'effondrée en pleures très violents. Esmée se retourna et vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler. On était toutes les deux assises par terre, une odeur de grillé se dégagea dans la pièce ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait du mort encore.

-Chut ma chérie, c'est rien, c'est le contre coup, c'est rien. Me chuchota Esmée.

-Non, Esmée vous ne comprenez pas… à cause de moi des gens sont morts beaucoup trop de gens… Pleurais-je de plus belle.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Edward s'en remettra, tu seras là pour lui… Me dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de Lizzie, il y a eu tellement de mort à la réserve… Lui expliquais-je entre deux sanglots.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est nous qui sommes désolé, c'est presque fini, il ne reste plus que Tanya… Me confia Esmée comme pour me rassurer.

Au moment où Emett allait lui arracher la tête. Edward reprit constance et s'écria.

-Non ne la tuez pas. S'écria t-il en se postant entre elle et Emett.

-Mais Edward… Commença son frère.

-Non, elle est une amie de longue date on ne peut pas faire ça sinon on ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle. Le coupa mon amour. On partira de Volterra tous ensembles.

J'étais interloquée par le comportement d'Edward, il voulait la laisser en vie après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Peut être qu'une part de lui l'aimait au fond. Comment peut-on laisser vivre la personne qui a essayé de vous tuer, de tuer celle que vous prétendez aimer ? Celle qui a tué votre mère ? Je ne le comprenais pas, je ne le reconnaissais pas. La vengeance est un mot courant dans le vocabulaire d'Edward pourtant. Sa voix me tira de mes pensées. Emett et Jasper tenait tout de même cette folle de chaque côté mais bon…

-Aro, tu comptes-nous laisser sortit d'ici ? Cria t-il en direction de la porte.

Jane entra dans la salle avec un jeune homme d'environ du même âge qu'elle.

- Aro vous fait savoir que l'humaine devra être transformé dans l'année qui suit sous peine de vérification et de mise à mort le cas échéant. Il vous salue, vous pouvez y aller mais il vous prie à l'avenir d'éviter de faire un tel grabuge dans ses locaux. Sinon sa se passera très mal. Au revoir. Lança le jeune homme en nous indiquant la sortie.

Tout ce que je pu apercevoir sur le visage d'Edward c'est une grimace de frustration, ses yeux noirs de colère et des grognements sortirent de sa poitrine.

-Edward c'est ça où la mise à mort immédiate, les humains ne doivent pas être au courant. Repris Jane.

-On y va. Jane, Alec. Les salua Carlisle en entraînant son fils.

Le convoi était composé ainsi : Carlisle et Edward devant, suivi d'Emett et Jasper qui tenaient toujours Tanya, puis Esmée qui me tenait par les épaules et enfin Rose et Alice fermait la marche.

Edward n'avait même pas montré un quelconque intérêt pour moi. Et j'en avais le cœur serré, mes larmes dégoulinaient toujours sur mes joues alors qu'Esmée me faisait tout pleins de caresses et de baisers en tout genre pour essayer de me calmer. Elle me chuchotait des choses réconfortantes, elle était si gentille mais en cet instant je n'aurais voulu qu'une seule personne pour me consoler à mon grand désespoir.

Nous gagnions doucement la sortie de l'immeuble et je suivais sagement sans rien dire. Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la forêt suivis des autres. Après une bonne heure de marche je commençais à être épuisé, j'entendais de plus en plus de grognement autour de moi, des râles comme des plaintes. Seuls Esmée et Carlisle n'émirent aucun son. Esmée surement pour ne pas m'effrayer vu que c'est elle qui me tenait mais Carlisle prit la parole.

-On s'arrête un peu, il faut soigner Bella car son sang commence à nous rendre tous dingue. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-C'est pour ça qui se plaignent tous depuis tout à l'heure ? Demandais-je.

-Oui ton sang leur a donné soif. D'ailleurs aller tous chasser. Les garçons je compte sur vous pour ne pas lâcher Tanya, Edward va avec eux. Les filles vous restez ensemble aussi, personne ne se sépare sous aucun prétexte. Retour ici dans une heure grand maximum. Je reste avec Bella pour la soigner mais dès que les premiers reviennent vous resterez avec elle que j'aille chasser un peu moi aussi. Allez-y maintenant. Ca va aller maintenant Bella, ne t'en fait pas… Essaya de me rassurer Carlisle. En sortant de ses poches ce qu'il faut pour me soigner, il avait une mini trousse de secours. Ça va, tes blessures sont superficielles, un petit coup d'antiseptique et quelques pansements et le tour sera joué. M'annonça t-il.

-Merci Carlisle. Le remerciais-je. Une question me brûlait les lèvres. Je devais savoir. Carlisle pourquoi Edward agit ainsi ? Pourquoi me tient-il à distance de lui ?

-Bella, je pense qu'il s'en veut beaucoup, il est très en colère contre lui-même et le temps qu'il ne se sera pas calmé il restera loin de toi pour éviter de te faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait pour le reste de son éternité. Mais ça lui passera ne t'en fait pas. Bella qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la réserve ? Il faut qu'on sache. Me demanda t-il.

-On était sur la plage avec la meute et lorsqu'on est revenu au village, il avait été complètement dévasté par Tanya et ses deux vampires. Ils ont fait des dégâts matériels mais pas seulement d'après ce que j'en ai vu Billy Black a perdu la vie. J'ai voulu consoler Jake mais il m'a chassé de chez lui en m'hurlant des choses horribles et il a dit que le pacte était rompu et qu'il allait vous tuer ainsi que moi. Je suis parti en courant vers la forêt parce que mes pneus étaient crevés et je suis tombé sur Tanya et ses Sbires, ensuite Jake est arrivé pour me défendre mais je me souviens qu'il a été gravement blessé puis plus rien, j'ai été assommé. Je me suis réveillé dans cette forêt et après nous sommes allé chez les Volturi. Et la suite tu la connais. Je suis désolé Carlisle dis-je entre deux énormes sanglots.

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler.

-Ce n'est rien Bella, on s'arrangera avec Sam Uley pour le pacte ne t'en fais pas. Chut, cesse tes larmes de tes jolis petits yeux. Il me fit un baiser sur le crâne.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, j'étais dans les bras de Carlisle à pleurer mais les filles revinrent en première. Carlisle m'abandonna dans les bras de Rose et Alice avant de partir pour chasser lui-même. Elles se contentaient de me cajoler sans rien dire. Mais la seule personne qui pouvait m'apaiser ne voulait pas s'approcher de moi. Les garçons et Tanya revinrent eux aussi, il ne manquait plus que Carlisle. Je pus voir que les garçons ne tenaient plus Tanya mais qu'à la place Edward la tenait par la taille. Mais merde à quoi jouait-il ? Mon cœur se déchira à cette vue. J'aurais préféré mourir chez les Volturi pour le coup. Rose lança des regards meurtriers à son frère tandis qu'Alice me disait de ne pas m'en faire. Mais rien n'y faisait, je pleurais encore et encore. Comment était-il possible de pleurer autant ? De souffrir autant ? Je souffrais d'autant plus que je savais que le traité n'avait plus rien à voir là-dedans, ni les pouvoirs d'Aro… Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de revenir. On se remit en route sauf que cette fois c'était mes meilleures amies qui me tenaient. Tanya pendu au bras d'Edward. Carlisle et Esmée devant et Jasper et Emmett derrière moi. Carlisle leur expliqua ce que je lui avais raconté. On marcha ainsi encore pendant une bonne heure avant que …


	45. La fin de la Tyrannie…

_**La fin de la Tyrannie…**_

.

On marcha ainsi encore pendant une bonne heure avant que… qu'Edward s'arrête soudainement et dise à Carlisle de se stopper aussi. Qu'avait-il vu ? C'était très curieux, il agissait bizarrement. Tout le monde le regardait éberlué. Il prit enfin la parole.

-Emmett, Jazz venez prendre ma place auprès de Tanya. Dit-il doucement sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Les deux s'exécutèrent. Il la tenait comme tout à l'heure chacun à un bras.

-C'est bon maintenant que nous sommes assez loin de Voltera. Tenez-la bien fermement. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Mais… mais mon chéri, je croyais que… Commença t elle.

-Boucle-là… Je ne suis pas ton chéri… Lui cracha t-il.

-Mais Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Carlisle en s'approchant.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais la laisser s'en tirer comme ça… Aro l'aurait laissé repartir en vie alors il fallait que je joue le jeu. Je veux qu'elle souffre autant qu'elle a fait du mal à Bella, Alice et Rose. On ne touche pas aux femmes de ma vie. Annonça t-il.

-Edward mon fils tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Elle n'est plus un danger, on va la renvoyer à Denali, sa famille va la surveiller. Carlisle essayait de raisonner mon amour. J'étais soulagé d'apprendre qu'il faisait semblant.

-Non, papa avec tout le respect que je te dois, je suis désolé mais si elle avait fait du mal à Esmée, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé s'en tirer si facilement. Expliqua Edward à son père.

-Carlisle, je ne veux plus jamais qu'elle sépare notre famille, elle a faillit tuer tellement de gens et en a tué autant d'autre. De plus Edward a raison, tu serais d'accord parce qu'elle m'a fait du mal à moi aussi. Intervint la petite Esmée.

-Quoi ? S'exprima Carlisle ahurie. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais rien dit Chérie ? Demanda t-il à sa femme en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

-Elle m'en a empêché, elle a juré que si j'en parlais à qui que soit, elle détruirait notre famille encore plus, elle voulait s'en prendre à Rosalie et Jasper en plus de Bella, pour que chacun souffre de la perte de la personne qu'il aime, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça Carlisle. Je préférais qu'elle me fasse subir mille tortures plutôt que de voir encore un seul de mes enfants souffrir à cause d'elle. Argumenta Esmée.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, Esmée et moi emmenons Bella, un peu plus loin, faites ce que vous devez faire. Annonça Carlisle.

-Attendez quelques minutes. S'éleva la voix de mon amour. Tout le monde fut surpris par son refus moi qui croyais qu'il voulait tout faire pour me protéger.

Il mit un coup de pied violent dans chacun de ses genoux pour la faire mettre à genoux. Les garçons la tenaient toujours fermement tandis qu'elle tentait de se débattre. Edward fit signe à Rosalie et Alice de la frapper un peu pour l'affaiblir. Moi je regardais cette scène violente se passer devant mes yeux mais je n'étais même pas peinée pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle a fait, il était hors de question que j'ai une once de compassion pour elle. Les filles ayant finit de se défouler, cette folle était considérablement affaibli elle ne tentait même plus de se débattre.

-Approche mon ange. Me demanda Edward.

J'hésitais quelque peu mais finalement alla le rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort mais sans jamais relâcher Tanya du regard. Il me caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur mon crâne. Il me relâcha au bout de quelques secondes, ce n'était pas encore l'heure des vrais retrouvailles. Il me fit signe d'avancé vers Tanya. Ce que je fis. Il vint se placer à mes côtés et reprit la parole.

-Présente tes excuses à Bella, tout de suite. Lui ordonna t-il.

-Non, car je ne regrette rien. Réussit-elle à dire tout de même.

Edward empoigna sa longue chevelure blonde et lui tira les cheveux sauvagement en arrière.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Excuses-toi où sinon tu n'auras pas une mort rapide mais une des plus lentes où je vais te faire tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras de te tuer. Tu devrais avoir honte pour ta famille. Lui cracha t-il. Elle parut réfléchir mais capitula tout de même.

-Je… je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle.

Sur ce je m'avançais vers elle et lui lança un coup de poing monumental en n'oubliant pas de mettre mon pouce à l'intérieur comme me l'avait appris mon père. J'eu mal à la main sur le coup et même si je sais qu'elle n'avait rien senti moi ça m'a soulagée. De plus je lui crachai dans la figure pour bien lui signifier à quel point elle me dégoutait.

-Va brûler en enfer. Rajoutais-je avant de partir rejoindre Esmée et Carlisle.

Carlisle me prit sur son dos et courra au plus loin du champ d'exécution. Il me déposa sur un rocher pour que je m'assoie. J'ignorais depuis quand je n'avais pas mangé ayant perdu légèrement la notion du temps à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé mais mon estomac se mit à grogner si fort que l'on aurait pu croire que c'était Edward qui était en colère. Esmée vint se mettre à côté de moi.

-Tu as faim, on va faire ce qu'il faut dès que les autres nous auront rejoins. Me dit-elle.

Je n'ai jamais vu une femme si gentille avec un si grand cœur. Question morale maintenant que je savais qu'Edward jouait un jeu ça va un peu mieux mais je me sens toujours responsable des morts qui avaient été causé par ma faute. Déjà mes larmes avaient cessé de couler ce qui était déjà un gros point positif. Quelques minutes après nous entendirent un hurlement perçant, puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à entendre une bonne vingtaine de hurlements. Je me demandais ce qu'Edward pouvait bien lui faire subir mais dû à l'air consterné de Carlisle je me doutais que ce ne devait pas être jolie jolie. Ensuite un crissement de flammes et une odeur nauséabonde se fit ressentir. Je sus alors qu'il en était fini pour Tanya et que j'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver l'homme de ma vie ainsi que de vivre notre amour au grand jour. Si tôt dit, si tôt fait… Esmée fut remplacé par Edward. Il passa ses grands bras musclés autour de ma poitrine et me rapprocha de lui.

-Ça va mon amour ? Me demanda t-il inquiet.

-… Je lui donnai comme seule réponse un hochement de tête hésitant. Un mixte entre le oui et non.

-Plus jamais, elle ne se mettra entre nous Bella, plus jamais. Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il me calait plus encore contre lui.

-Je … je suis désolée Edward pour Lizzie. M'excusais-je en lui agrippant la nuque avec mes mains.

-Ne le soit pas mon cœur, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, n'en doute pas… Jamais. Puis elle s'est sacrifiée pour te sauver, et je préfère de loin, l'avoir perdu que de t'avoir perdue ou encore avoir perdue Esmée. Même si c'est douloureux, je sais que vous êtes toutes les deux là. Dit-il en attrapant et en serrant la main de sa mère qui laissa apparaître un grand sourire sur son visage. Allez-viens, il faut vite nourrir ce petit estomac qui réclame.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous reprîmes la route au travers des bois. J'étais bien calée dans ses bras, il avait une telle souplesse dans ses mouvements malgré la vitesse que cela me bercée. Je m'endormis profondément, j'étais bien contre le torse de mon amour, son parfum enivré mes sens, pour un peu je me serais cru au paradis. L'espace d'un instant j'avais complètement oublié tout ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui allait arriver avec les Quileutes. Plus important dans tout ça, j'avais complètement publié mon père. Cette pensée me fit me réveiller en sursaut. Edward me regarda abasourdi :

- Tu peux encore dormir ma chérie, nous serons à Rome dans une petite demi-heure. M'indiqua t-il en me baisant me front.

-Je t'aime Edward. Lui soufflas-je avant de refermer les yeux, on aura bien le temps d'en discuter plus tard.

Les trente minutes passèrent très rapidement car une main glacée vint caresser ma joue et je sentis un souffle au creux de mon oreille :

-Bébé on est à l'aéroport, tu pourras redormir dans l'avion. Me dit-il tendrement.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et distingua seulement le visage d'Edward.

-Où sont les autres ? M'interrogeais-je.

-Ils voulaient nous laisser un peu seuls. Les filles sont parties acheter des vêtements propres et des nécessaires de toilettes et les garçons sont partis te chercher de la nourriture. M'annonça t-il.

-Alors tout ça c'est vraiment fini, hein ? Je veux dire Tanya n'es plus là vraiment ? On va pouvoir s'aimer librement ? Voulais-je m'assurer.

-Oui mon amour, tout est fini avec elle, elle ne pourra plus jamais nous éparés je te garantis qu'elle est bien morte, plus jamais elle ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets bébé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Hésitais-je.

-Euh… Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir… Me dit-il.

-Si je… Commençais-je.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu sache, je ne veux pas que tu vois le monstre en moi. Me coupa-t-il.

-Comme tu veux mon ange. Capitulais-je voyant bien qu'il ne céderait pas. J'ai cru devenir folle quand tu ne t'es pas préoccupé de moi en sortant de chez les Volturi. Lui avouais-je.

-Je sais, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Pardonne-moi, je t'aime tant. Me dit-il une larme au coin de l'œil.

-Non, non s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne comprenais juste pas mais maintenant que je sais, il n'y a plus lieu d'être. Je t'aime plus que tout. Le consolais-je en essuyant sa joue avec mes lèvres.

Edward s'assis sur un des fauteuils d'attente et me mit sur ses genoux. Il caressait ma colonne vertébrale avec ses doux et longs doigts de la main gauche puis posta sa droite sur ma cuisse. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi et me dit d'abord un baiser sur le sommet de la tête. Il descendit et fit parcourir ses baisers sur ma tempe, ma paupière droite, la joue qui va avec, mon nez, la commissure de mes lèvres. Puis se stoppa pour venir coller son front contre le mien. Il soufflait de soulagement et frotta mon nez avec le sien. Après ce petit bisou esquimau, il déposa ses tendres lèvres sucrées sur les miennes. Son haleine succulente, me fit perdre pied. Il me donna un doux mais néanmoins sensuel baiser. Le meilleur depuis notre premier sur la terrasse. Après cette démonstration sensuelle de son amour envers moi, il se pencha pour me dire quelque chose dans l'oreille.

-Tu es toute ma vie Isabella Maire Swan, sans toi je ne vis plus. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Tu as donné un sens à mon éternité. Me souffla t-il dans l'oreille.

-Je ressens exactement la même chose que toi mon cœur, j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Sur ce il déposa un autre baiser sur ma bouche mais un peu plus chaste. Des raclements de gorge se firent entendre. Nous tournâmes la tête et aperçûmes la famille Cullen au grand complet. Alice et Rose me tirèrent par le bras pour m'emmener me changer, laissant planter les garçons et Esmée.

Une fois arrivé dans les toilettes Alice me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort mais sans me faire de mal.

-Oh ma belle, maintenant on va pouvoir être de nouveau amies comme avant, tu m'as trop manqué. Me dit-elle joyeusement.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Alice. Lui répondis-je. Rose nous regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais plus heureuse que jamais, j'étais avec mes deux meilleures amies et désormais j'allais être la petite amie officielle d'Edward Cullen. Plus de Tanya dans les parages que du bonheur. J'entrai dans une des cabines de toilettes et me changea. Alice m'avait pris un jean avec un top sans manche et une légère veste. Je gardais mes converses. Après m'être habillé je me débarbouillé un peu au lavabo, noua mes cheveux et me brossa les dents. J'étais fin prête pour retrouver mon amoureux. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il me prit par la main en me disant que le vol allait partir. Nous montâmes à bord, et s'installâmes en première classe sans surprise. Je me plaçais près de mon amoureux. Il passa son bras autour de mon dos et je déposais ma tête sur son épaule. Il déposa de légers baisers sur mon visage encore et encore et se mit à fredonner ma berceuse. J'étais tellement apaisée que je m'endormis dans ses bras sans plus attendre.


	46. Une vie de rêve…

_**Une vie de rêve…**_

.

L'air chaud venait caresser ma peau, élément tellement incompatible avec mon el ange. J'étais allongé sur quelque chose de bien douillé mais je ne savais pas où, ni même ce que c'était mais j'étais bien, détendue et surtout je me sentais heureuse. En effet, il n'y avait plus aucune ombre au tableau puisque Tanya est morte désormais, ce qui signifie concrètement qu'Edward et moi pouvions être heureux tous les deux. A contre cœur, je décidais d'ouvrir lentement les yeux pour continuer de savourer ce moment tout en découvrant l'endroit où je me trouvais. En cet instant j'aurais pu me croire dans le jardin d'Eden. Une fois les yeux légèrement entre-ouverts, je fus aveuglée par le soleil et petit à petit je pouvais distinguer le ciel couvert de petits nuages blancs mais rien qui n'indiquait qu'il allait faire mauvais temps, bien au contraire. Après quelques minutes, je pouvais voir très clairement où j'étais. M'assaillant en tailleur, je fus surprise de voir en face de moi, cette eau bleue turquoise, l'océan à perte de vue. J'en concluais donc que je me trouvais assise sur du sable. Instinctivement, je baissais les yeux sur le sol et y perçue du sable blanc et fin, c'était vraiment magnifique. Mais à mon grand désespoir, j'étais seule apparemment. Où était-il ? Que faisait Edward ? Machinalement, je le cherchais des yeux et tourna la tête vers l'arrière mais je ne vis rien d'autre que de la flore digne de la jungle amazonienne. Malgré cette beauté, je commençais à être effrayée de me retrouver seule ici. Si Edward me faisait une blague, elle était vraiment de mauvais goût, cela ne me faisait plus rire à présent. Je m'apprêtais à crier son nom, quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je sursautais en poussant un cri de surprise. Une main blanchâtre et toute glacée vint s'abattre sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon hurlement et un souffle ce glissa auprès de mon oreille.

-Surprise mon amour ! S'esclaffa mon petit comique de service.

-Tu m'as fait peur, encore petit rigollot avec tes blagues pas drôles.

-Excuses-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention. Ajouta t-il en s'asseyant derrière moi et en me calant entre ses cuisses.

-Je ne sais pas… Rigolais-je.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir… Se moqua t-il en me chatouillant généreusement les côtes.

J'éclatée littéralement de rire. En cet instant, jamais personne n'aurait pu se douter de toutes les épreuves difficiles qu'on venait de traverser. Malgré notre bonheur parfait, je me demandais ce que nous faisions seuls ici, ma curiosité prenait le dessus sur l'insouciance.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Où sont les autres ? Lui demandais-je n'ayant pas pu me retenir.

-Ils sont à Forks, et nous sommes là pour consommer notre mariage Mme Cullen. Me taquina Edward.

-Notre … notre mariage ? Tu … tu plaisantes ? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Non, que t'arrives-t-il Bella ? Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Tu ne te souviens plus de ces derniers jours ? S'inquiéta t-il réellement.

Voyant son air triste et malheureux, je décidais de passer outre toute cette incompréhension, je devais à tout prix lui rendre son magnifique sourire qui me faisait tant craqué. Après tout, si j'étais réellement Mme Edward Cullen, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, j'en avais tellement rêvée secrètement. Mais je déplorais de ne me rappeler de rien. Je décidais alors de feindre le souvenir.

-Mais si mon amour de mari, je te faisais marcher pour me venger de ta petite blague pas drôle. Quoi que je te l'accorde que la mienne, l'était encore moins. Lui mentis-je.

-Tu m'as bien eu. Avoua-t-il.

-Hi hi … Riais-je faussement.

-Je suis fier que tu sois mienne, chérie. Jamais, je n'aurais cru avoir la chance de rencontrer la femme de ma vie. Je pensais être tellement monstrueux que je resterais seul à jamais et maintenant je suis mariée à la plus sublime des femmes de ce monde. Tu es la seule à avoir réussi à me rendre heureux et à avoir réalisé un miracle. Quoi que tu en dises, tu es spéciale Isabella Marie Cullen. Je t'aime si fort. Je vous aime plus que tout au monde, a-t-il rajouté en posant sa mains sur mon ventre comme si… comme si… un petit être s'y développé.

-De quel miracle parles-tu ? Voulant m'assurer de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Bella, comment appellerais-tu le fait qu'une humaine attende un bébé d'un vampire qui normalement ne peut pas procréer ? Me demanda t-il.

-Tu as raison c'est bel et bien un miracle. Acquiesçais-je en me rendant compte que je venais d'avoir la réponse que j'attendais. Instinctivement je portais ma main à mon ventre en la déposant sur celle d'Edward.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Nous étions dans l'avion vers Seattle, je venais de m'endormir et je me réveille ici au paradis, mariée et enceinte alors que je ne me souviens plus de rien. C'était étrange mais j'étais tellement bien qu'au fond je me contrefichais de savoir comment tout cela était possible. De plus, j'étais tellement las de devoir trouver rationalité à tout… Cette fois j'allais juste profiter de mon mari et de mon petit bout à l'intérieur de moi, ça durerait le temps que ça durerait. Je venais seulement de m'apercevoir que j'étais en maillot de bain deux pièces, qui devaient à mon avis appartenir à Alice. J'eu une idée… Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de mon mari et me releva, je lui pris la main pour l'aider à se relever et le regarda d'un air coquin. Je lui fis ensuite signe de me suivre dans l'océan et il ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva et nous nous dirigions main dans la main vers cette magnifique onde bleue turquoise. Lentement nous entrons dans l'eau, tout d'abord j'avais les pieds qui faisaient trempettes puis ensuite ce fut au tour des chevilles, puis des genoux et ainsi de suite jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine. Je me stoppais, je n'irais pas plus loin, car je n'étais pas trop rassuré. Edward était bien plus grand que moi, lui avait de l'eau au niveau de la taille, il voulut aller plus loin et me tira légèrement pas la main, mais je ne cédais pas.

-Allez-viens, n'aie pas peur, je ne te lâcherais pas mon amour. M'incita t-il.

-Non, s'il te plaît ne me force pas. Je prends déjà sur moi pour être jusqu'ici avec toi. Lui avouais-je.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de l'eau, mon amour ? Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. M'encouragea t-il.

-J'ai peur de l'eau, oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mentis-je. Et j'ai eu peur de te le dire car je ne voulais pas que tu te moques de moi. Mentis-je encore car je savais pertinemment qu'il ne se moquerait pas de moi mais qu'il voudrait absolument creuser le pourquoi du comment ce dont je n'avais pas du tout envi de parler pour le moment, j'étais loin d'être prête.

-D'accord ce n'est pas grave, mais je vais te tenir par la taille pour te rassurer mon ange, n'aie crainte, je te le promets. Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait dit.

J'en profitais pour glisser mes petits bras frêles autour de son cou. Il me souleva et je flottais dans ses bras, c'était très agréable, j'avais oublié la sensation de se sentir légère depuis que … J'en profitais pour lui voler un tendre baiser mais je m'aperçu bien vite qu'il était ailleurs dans ses pensées.

-A quoi penses-tu mon amour ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ho… Réalisa t-il à quel point il rêvait, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. A toi, à nous, à notre bébé… Je nous voyais tous les trois sur le sable en train de faire un château fort… En train de chahuter dans l'eau et je me demandais s'il devrait respirer comme toi ou bien ce ne lui sera pas nécessaire comme pour moi ... Je me pose beaucoup de questions aussi Bella, j'ai peur… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est vrai à ma connaissance, ça ne c'est jamais vu, un bébé demi-demi, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait être et de ce qu'il pourrait te faire à toi en premier lieu. Je l'aime déjà oui, c'est une certitude mais j'ai peur… M'avoua t-il tristement comme s'il allait pleurer. Je me devais de le rassurer même si au fond je savais qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort.

-Mon cœur, ça va aller, j'en suis sûr, un miracle tel que tu le qualifie, n'arriverait pas si c'était pour faire du mal. De plus nous ne sommes pas mauvais donc je suis persuadé que notre bébé ne sera pas un être profondément mauvais, en aucun cas. Il aura simplement des caractéristiques différentes des autres enfants humains, il aura un peu de toi et un peu de moi, voilà tout.

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi optimiste ? Tu es géniale. Me félicita t-il.

-C'est normal, c'est de NOTRE bébé dont on parle et c'est à l'intérieur de mon ventre qu'il se développe. C'est tout simplement l'intuition. J'espérais sincèrement que j'avais raison.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance jolie maman. Me souri t-il en déposant ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Il me tenait dans l'eau comme un marié porterait sa femme en entrant dans la suite nuptiale. J'adorais ce surnom.

-On sort de l'eau ? Lui demandais-je ayant une idée coquine derrière la tête. Etant donné que j'attendais son enfant, je me doutais bien que je n'étais plus pur. Il s'était donc laissé aller pour me faire l'amour.

-Si tu veux, on peut aller s'étendre sur la plage. Acquiesça t-il.

Il me porta jusque sur la plage et me déposa sur le sable chaud. Il s'installa ensuite de tout son long à mes côtés et je me blottis directement dans ses bras. Il embrassa le sommet de crâne et jouait avec le sable qui s'était collé dans mon dos. Quant à moi, je déposais le plat de ma main sur ses pectoraux avant de faire courir légèrement le bout de mes doigts sur ses abdominaux. Il fermait les yeux, il avait l'air détendu, apaisé, j'en profitais. Je descendis de plus en plus mes mains j'étais à présent arrivé à son bas-ventre mais comme il ne m'arrêtait pas, je continuais. Il poussa un petit soupir de bien être et je continuais alors mon ascension vers son intimité. Il ne me repoussa toujours pas. Je posais ma main sur son boxer de bain et je remarquais un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il était à tomber, heureusement que j'étais déjà allongée sur le sol. J'entrepris alors de me hisser sur lui à califourchon, il se laissa faire encore une fois. Une fois installée sur l'homme de ma vie, je me pencher pour lui déposer de doux baisers sur ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres. Je mordillais le lobe de son oreille gauche, ce qui le fit frémir. Il réagit enfin, ce fut lui qui passa ses mains sur mes hanches puis sur mes fesses. Il les pétrit légèrement et à mon tour je fis glisser mes mains sur son corps. Il me couvrit le haut du corps de ses baisers, il activa ensuite sa langue et la fit glisser de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ma poitrine sans oublier mon cou, et ma clavicule. Je n'avais jamais ressentie une telle excitation enfin du moins dans mes souvenirs. C'était tellement sensuel. Il remonta ses mains sur mes épaules et laissa glisser mes bretelles de maillot de bain, il embrassa chacune de mes épaules et les mordilla très sensuellement. Il fit parcourir ses mains sur ma colonne vertébrale et entreprit de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Il n'eue aucun mal pour l'ôter et nous fis rouler pour que je me retrouve sur le dos et lui sur moi mais sans peser. Ce moment était vraiment parfais rien n'aurait pu venir le gâcher. Il m'embrassa sur la poitrine et continua à descendre ses baisers jusqu'à mon entre-jambes. En passant, il s'attarda quelque peu sur mon ventre, en chuchotant des choses au bébé que je n'entendis pas tellement j'étais distraite. Il enleva ma culotte et s'attarda sur cette zone durant quelques minutes pendant que je fourrageais ses cheveux. Il remonta ensuite vers ma bouche et enleva à son tour son boxer de bain. Il se plaça par la suite entre mes cuisses et entra en moi. Il effectua de doux et très tendre va-et-vient. En à peine quelques minutes, nous atteignions le nirvana tous les deux. Il s'allongea sur le sable et me pris dans ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son torse. Il embrassa mon front et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, je t'aime mon amour. Merci pour tout.

-Merci à toi bébé, et je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout au monde. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Lui avouais-je.

-Tu devrais dormir mon ange, tu dois te reposer et le bébé aussi… Me conseilla t-il.

-Tu as raison, bonne nuit … Lui annonçais-je.

-Dors bien chérie… Me dit-il en se penchant sur mes lèvres. Il se pencha ensuite sur mon ventre et déposa un baiser. Laisse-un peu maman se reposer cette nuit bébé, je t'aime.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et je m'endormis ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. M'endormir dans les bras de mon mari, avec un petit nous à l'intérieur. Je fus réveillé par une main glacé qui me caressait la joue.

-Bella, on est arrivé à Seattle, ici, il est 17 heures. M'annonça son doux ténor.

Je réalisais donc qu'une fois encore ce n'était qu'un rêve mais je gardais l'espoir qu'il se réalise.


	47. Un terrible départ…

_**Un terrible départ…**_

.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Charlie se fit dans les bras d'Edward, je devais trouver une explication à fournir à Charlie puisqu'il devait maintenant être au courant du carnage qui avait eu lieu à la réserve. Edward remarqua que j'étais dans mes pensées et sans que je lui dise quelques choses, il devina ce qui trotter dans ma petite tête.

-Ma belle, le mieux serait que tu racontes la vérité à ton père… M'annonça t-il.

-Comment ça tout ? Votre condition aussi ? Voulais-je m'assurer de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Non, mais que tu t'es fait kidnapper et que tu as étais témoin du carnage et puis aussi que j'ai tout fais pour t'aidée. Me conseilla t-il.

-Oui, mais il va vouloir une description de mon agresseur… Je vais lui dire quoi moi ? Demandais-je à mon bel Adonis.

-Décris-lui les hommes de main de Tanya et voilà tout. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver, je te fais confiance bébé. A ce surnom, je sursautais en me rappelant mon rêve. Qu'y a-t-il ? Il avait donc remarqué mon sursaut.

-Ce n'est rien, je repensais juste au rêve que j'ai fais dans l'avion mais rien de grave ne t'en fais pas. Tentais-je de le rassurer en espérant qu'il ne me pose aucune question.

-Ha oui, tu avais l'air au taqué, je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêvais mais c'était puissant, tu as même gémis et prononçai quelques mots. Sourie t-il.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'ais-je dis ? Demandais-je honteuse.

-Tu as parlé d'océan, de sable, de moi, tu as dis que tu m'aimais aussi, voilà. Me répondit-il.

-Oh d'accord. Concluais-je heureuse de ne pas avoir parlé du bébé ni du mariage, car ce sont des sujets légèrement tabous.

On arriva assez vite chez Charlie mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Il devait être à La Push et je devais voir comment aller Jacob, mon meilleur ami, je ne devais en aucun cas l'abandonner. Il fallait au préalable que je prévienne Edward. J'avais tout de même peur de sa réaction.

-Edward, je dois aller à la réserve, mon père doit s'y trouver. Me lançais-je.

-Bella, je ne pense pas que se soit une très bonne idée d'y aller, d'après que Black était extrêmement en colère contre nous. Me répondit-il.

-Oui, mais il est revenu pour me défendre par la suite, Edward, il a besoin de moi, il a perdu son père à cause de moi. C'est mon ami. Tentais-je.

-Bon, d'accord mais si jamais il arrive quoi que soit, je ne pourrais pas venir te protéger ma puce. Prends mon portable et appelle sur celui d'Alice toutes les heures. Tu veux que je te conduise à la frontière ? Me demanda t-il.

-Euh… oui car de toute façon, ma voiture est là-bas. Acquiesçais-je.

-Ok, alors monte. M'indiqua t-il en me désignant son dos.

Je m'exécutais et il courut jusqu'à la frontière. Je me glissais en bas de son dos. Il se tourna face à moi et me serra fort dans ses bras avant de déposer un énorme baiser passionné sur ma bouche.

-Fais attention à toi, et n'oublies pas de m'appeler toutes les heures. Au moindre souci, tu m'appelles et je viendrais te chercher ici. Me rappela t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, mon père sera sûrement sur place. On se voit plus tard. Je t'aime. Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime trésor. Me salua t-il.

Je me retournais et partis en courant en direction du champ de bataille et comme prévu la police était sur place, l'entrée du village était fermée par une bande de papier jaune et quelques policiers qui empêchaient les curieux d'entrer. Je reconnus tout de suite le partenaire officiel de mon père Marc. J'aurais donc plus de chance de pouvoir entrer en me dirigeant vers lui.

-Bonsoir Marc, est-ce que je pourrais voir mon père s'il vous plaît ? Lui demandais-je poliment.

-Euh… Bella, c'est tellement moche que je pense que ton père m'en voudrait si je te laissais entrer et voir tout ça. M'annonça t-il.

-Alors appelez-le, il faut que je lui parle, s'il vous plaît ? Le suppliais-je. Au fond, je savais qu'il avait raison, mais j'avais déjà bien vu avant de me faire kidnapper par cette folle.

-Très bien. Céda t-il.

J'attendais patiemment mon père, puisque Marc l'avait appelé grâce à son talkie-walkie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver précipitamment et criant mon nom.

-Non de dieu, Bella, où étais-tu ? Tu devais être ici avec Jacob ? Enfin de compte heureusement que tu n'y étais pas mais je me suis fais un sang d'ancre quand j'ai remarqué que ta voiture n'avait pas bougé et que tes pneus étaient crevés. Je me suis demandé où diable, avais-tu pu bien aller ? Hein ? Se précipita t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. D'un coup, j'eue une idée, je n'allais pas tout dire à mon père, en réalité, j'allais lui mentir.

-Euh oui, papa… Je suis désolé mais Jake et moi, nous nous sommes disputés et de colère j'ai demandé à Edward de venir me chercher pour passer le weekend avec ses sœurs. Que s'est-il passé ici ? Avec ma voiture ? Feintais-je l'ignorance.

-Bien vient chérie. Il me fit passer sous la banderole et m'emmena loin des curieux pour me raconter ce que lui savais de part son enquête. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas eu que des dégâts matériels mais il y a pas mal de mort et de blessés aussi, me dit-il avec des larmes pleins les yeux. En effet mis à part Carlisle, les gens de La Push étaient ses meilleurs amis. Il reprit sa liste des décédés : Billy, Harry Clearwater, Sam Uley puis il y a Leah, Jared et Embry qui sont blessés. M'avoua t-il.

-Oh mon dieu, les pauvres et Jacob où est-il ? Commençais-je à paniquer me rappelant qu'il avait été blessé lui aussi en essayant de me défendre.

-… Mon père ne répondit pas.

-Papa ? M'agaçais-je.

-Je … Je ne sais pas Bella, il a l'air en état de choc, il est avec un médecin chez lui. M'annonça t-il.

Ni une, ni deux sans lui répondre, je courus à toutes vitesses vers sa maison et entra sans frapper, en même temps la porte était resté ouverte. Jake était assis par terre auprès de l'endroit où gisait le corps de son père un peu plus tôt. Alors que le médecin était agenouillé devant lui, il lui parler mais Jake semblais vide. Le médecin me toisa, genre qui êtes-vous ? Je lui signalai que j'étais sa meilleure amie et il me fit signe d'approcher en m'expliquant qu'avec une personne qu'il connait se serait peut être plus facile pour le faire sortir de son état végétatif. Il se recula et je m'accroupi à mon tour auprès de mon ami. Je me mis à peine à quelques centimètres de lui et je commençais à lui parler.

-Jake, c'est moi, c'est Bella, je suis là pour toi petit frère. Reviens vers moi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je t'aime tiens le coup. Lui soufflais-je.

Il ne réagit pas mais j'espérais qu'il m'entendait. Je passais alors mes bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha de moi, je calais sa tête entre ma joue et mon épaule et je sentie alors quelque chose, d'humide tombé sur cette dernière, il pleurait, c'était plutôt bon signe. Je l'encourageais alors à poursuivre.

-Pleure, laisses-toi aller petit frère, je suis là pour toi. Lui murmurais-je.

En effet, il s'exécuta, il pleurait vraiment maintenant, pas seulement ses larmes mais aussi ses sanglots dans sa voix, il pleurait à chaudes larmes mais était désormais conscient de la douleur qui l'habitait, il était revenu parmi nous. Et pour me le prouver encore plus, à son tour il glissa ses mains, jusque dans mon dos et me serra fort contre lui.

-Pardonnes-moi, Bella, je t'en supplie pardonne moi pour toutes les horribles choses que je t'ai dites. Ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai plus que toi, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas. Pleura t-il de plus belle.

-Je suis là Jake, je n'irai nulle part sans toi, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui caressais les cheveux et je le laissais pleurer dans mes bras, pendant plusieurs heures.

J'en avais oublié d'appeler Edward, j'étais persuadée qu'il était en train de bouillir à la frontière. Je sortis donc son portable et composa le numéro d'Alice. Edward répondit au bout d'une sonnerie à peine.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé avant ? Je suis en train de devenir fou ! S'écria t-il.

-Chut… Tout va bien, j'ai juste oublié de t'appeler parce que je suis en train de consoler Jacob, son père est décédé comme Sam Uley et Harry Clearwater. Il y a aussi de nombreux blessés. Fais passer l'information à ton père. Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, mon père est là aussi donc tout va bien, mais je ne lui ai pas dit exactement ce que tu m'avais dit mais que tu étais venu me chercher parce que Jake et moi on s'est disputé. Et ne t'inquiète pas si je ne e rappelle pas l'heure prochaine. Je dois y aller, je t'aime. Concluais-je.

-D'accord, je t'aime. À tout à l'heure. Accepta t-il sans rechigner.

Je raccrochais et reporta mon attention sur Jake. Il se cramponnait toujours à moi en pleurant. Je le cajolais du mieux que je pouvais mais il venait de perdre son père. Mon père entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers nous.

-Jacob, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais il faut partir, c'est une scène de crime. As-tu un endroit où t'installer ? Chez une de tes sœurs ? Sinon, une assistante sociale devra te trouver un foyer tu es encore mineur, je suis désolé pour toi. Ton père était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Mon père lui fit son discours de flic.

-Ca suffit papa… Le grondais-je. Je ne le laisserais pas seul, il vient s'installer à la maison. Un point c'est tout. Haussais-je le ton en voyant l'expression sur le visage de mon père.

-Bella, c'est interdit à cause de l'enquête. Gronda mon père à son tour. Avant même que je n'eu le temps de répondre, Jacob pris la parole.

-Je comprends vous faites votre travail Charlie. Bella ça ira je te le promets. Me dit-il les yeux emplis de tristesse.

Je venais juste de lui dire que je resterais avec lui et maintenant il allait se retrouver à des kilomètres de moi. C'en était trop, je craquais à mon tour. Et pleurais moi aussi dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, de mon frère.

-Je suis désolé Jake, je n'ai pas le choix …M'excusais-je.

-Je ne te reproche rien ma belle. Conclut-il en me faisant un baiser sur la joue. Je vais aller chez ma sœur, je te donnerais son numéro de téléphone, en aucun cas je ne pense que tu m'abandonnes ne t'en fais pas.

Au bout de deux heures sa sœur arriva et le pris dans ses bras à ma place, j'étais tellement épuisé maintenant. J'attendais à l'extérieur de la maison, assise sur les marches du perron. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ils sortirent tous les deux et sa sœur me déposa un baiser sur la joue en me soufflant un merci. Elle alla dans sa voiture et attendit Jake qui portait un sac de vêtement à la main. Il alla jusqu'au coffre en l'y déposa à l'intérieur avant de claquer celui-ci. Il revint vers moi et attrapa ma main pour m'intimer de le suivre. On se retrouva derrière sa maison. Il posa sa main son pouce sur ma joue et le reste de sa main dans mes cheveux. Il plongea son regard triste dans le mien et prit la parole.

-Bon et bien, je crois qu'on va devoir se séparer ! Sourie-t-il faussement.

-Oui, mais la meute ? Demandais-je.

-Bella, après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, le décès de mon père, les vampires c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Me dit-il.

-Mais maintenant tu es l'Alpha, non ? Renchéris-je.

-Oui, je le suis mais la meute se débrouillera sans moi, ton père en a décidé autrement. Cracha t-il. Enfin de compte, c'est mieux que je parte, je n'aurai pas supporté de rester près de toi, tandis que tu es avec Cullen. Je t'aime tellement Isabella. M'avoua t-il encore une fois.

-Je t'aime aussi Jake. Avouais-je à mon tour en me jetant à son cou en pleurant. Je venais de me rendre compte de la véracité de mes propos. Je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser partir et pourtant il le fallait.

-Je reviendrais c'est promis, je ne t'oublierai jamais ma puce. Cullen a intérêt à veiller sur toi, sinon je m'occuperai de lui personnellement. M'annonça t-il.

-Prends soin de toi chou. Rajoutais-je.

- Au revoir Bella. Me sourie t-il faussement avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et de s'enfuir avant même que je n'eue le temps de répondre.

-Au revoir. Soufflais-je à mon tour en portant mes doigts à mes lèvres.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule. Pourtant je savais que je pouvais compter sur les Cullen mais le départ de Jacob laissait un grand vide dans mon cœur. À la pensée du départ de mon confident, les larmes perlèrent sur mes joues et mon cœur se déchira, je fondis littéralement en larmes et me laissa tomber au sol adossée contre le mur extérieur de la maison. Une fois mon corps vide d'eau, je me devais de rappeler Edward. Je recomposais le numéro d'Alice et tomba encore une fois sur mon amour.

-Edward, je voulais juste te rassurer, je pense que je vais rentrer avec mon père. Lui dis-je.

-D'accord, tu veux que je te rejoigne chez toi ? Me proposa t-il.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas exactement dans combien de temps je rentre. Précisais-je.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'attendrais tant qu'il faudra. À tout à l'heure.

Sur ce je raccrochai et retourna auprès de mon père. Il m'apprit qu'il en avait presque fini pour me soir, j'en profitais pour aller présenter mes condoléances à Sue Clearwater et prendre des nouvelles de ses enfants qui étaient également des amis pour moi puis à Emilie qui se retrouvaient désormais seule, elle aussi. Je partis attendre dans la voiture de patrouille et je le vis enlacer Sue d'une façon très tendre, trop tendre pour être simplement amicale. Charlie me rejoignait et nous rentrions à la maison dans le silence.


	48. Un nouveau départ …

_**Un nouveau départ …**_

.

Je montais directement dans ma chambre sans un mot envers mon père, mais il ne le prit pas mal, il du croire que je voulais seulement rester seule pour digérer le départ de mon frère. J'entrai et alluma la lumière, Edward était allongé sur mon lit. Je courus directement me blottir dans ses bras, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, il se mit à grogner férocement. Ce n'était pas pour me rassurer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Tu sens le chien mouillé à des kilomètres. Il t'a encore embrassé, je le sens sur tes lèvres. Cracha t-il.

-Edward, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, … Il est partit. Finis-je en éclatant en sanglots.

Mes larmes repartirent de plus belle, je ne me pensais pas être encore capable de pleurer mais si. Je pleurais la perte de mon meilleur ami mais je voyais bien que ça faisait du mal à mon amour. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui faire tant de mal, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Je pensais qu'il se mettrait en colère mais au lieu de ça il me serra plus encore dans ses bras. Il était parfait, je l'aimais tellement.

-Pleure mon amour, vas-y ça va te faire du bien. M'entraîna t-il. Jacob compte beaucoup pour toi je comprends. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je partirais. Rajouta t-il.

-Non, surtout pas, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seule, je t'en prie. Lui répondis-je. Ca va déjà mieux dans tes bras. Mentis-je un petit peu. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde, qu'il m'abandonne également.

Il fut très patient envers moi. Il s'était contenté de me serrer dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux et le dos tandis que je pleurais encore et encore. J'étais tellement fatiguée, las d'avoir tant pleuré que je sombrais dans un sommeil profond. Ma nuit fut assez courte et très agitée. Néanmoins, au petit matin, je me réveillais dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie et j'en fus heureuse. Il avait les yeux fermés mais j'étais persuadée qu'il savait que j'étais éveillée. Je me redressais légèrement et lui glissa un baiser sur les lèvres en le saluant :

-Coucou joli cœur ! M'exclamais-je.

-Bonjour toi, bien dormie ? Me demanda t-il.

-Pas assez, mais bon, je me rattraperais. On doit être en cours dans une heure. Répondis-je.

-Oui, il faut que je rentre me changer, je passe te chercher officiellement tout à l'heure, ton père veut te parler. M'annonça t-il.

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur ma joue et sauta par la fenêtre. J'allai faire ma toilette avant de descendre rejoindre mon père pour le petit déjeuner. J'arrivai en bas et pris un bol de lait et des céréales. J'en voulais à mon père de ne pas avoir accepté Jacob chez nous.

-Bonjour ! Dis-je froidement.

-Bonjour, Bella, je voulais te parler. Me répondit-il comme s'il n'avait pas perçu mon ton glacial.

Je m'assieds à la table sans rien attendis qu'il parle. Il me toisa quelques minutes avant de poursuivre.

-Chérie je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Répliqua t-il.

-Bien sûr, à cause de l'enquête mais fricoter avec Sue Clearwater alors que son mari vient juste de mourir ça te gêne pas par contre. Crachais-je.

-Be…Bella c'est juste que …. Bafouilla t-il.

-T'es juste son amant et voilà, en revanche, laisser le fils de ton meilleur ami à sa sœur ou à une famille d'accueil, alors qu'il a seulement besoin de moi, ça tu t'en fou. Tu me déçois beaucoup Charlie ! Criais-je en montant dans ma chambre.

Je pris mon sac et descendis pour rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait adossé à la Volvo. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, je le vis me sourire de toutes ses dents. Il me tendit la main et me la serra tendrement.

-La voiture de Madame est avancée. Rajouta t-il.

-Oh, merci Monsieur. Riais-je.

Il m'aida à monter dans la voiture et boucla ma ceinture comme il l'avait déjà fait quand j'avais mon bras dans le plâtre. Il avait l'air heureux et je n'avais pas distingué cet air sur son visage depuis bien trop longtemps. Il démarra en direction du lycée et soudain je fus prise d'une panique terrible. Je me mis à trembler sans le vouloir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

-Tout va bien ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui… Non en fait, c'est juste que j'ai peur du regard des gens, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire quand ils vont nous voire arriver ensemble ? Ils vont se demander où est Tanya ? Paniquais-je.

-Et bien les gars vont se dire, mince elle n'est plus libre et les meufs vont te jalouser à mort mon cœur, mais on n'en a rien à faire des autres. Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache. Je m'en fiche totalement des ragots. Essaya t-il de me calmer.

-D'accord si tu le dis. Répondis-je.

-Et bien, on va voir ça d'ici quelques instants. Rajouta t-il en se garant sur le parking.

-Oh mon dieu, soufflais-je.

-Tu vas voir tout va bien aller, fais-moi confiance. Me rassura t-il en faisant un baiser sur ma main.

Il sortit de la voiture et fis le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte. Quand il saisit ma main pour sortir, tout s'arrêta autour de nous durant quelques secondes et tout les regards furent tournaient vers nous. Il sera un peu plus ma main et arbora un sourire des plus fiers. On marcha main dans la main, et tout les regards se portaient toujours sur nous. Edward se stoppa net. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et rajouta :

-Laisses-toi faire bébé, ne bouge pas.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il plaça ses mais dans le bas de mon dos et me rapprocha de lui. Sur ce, il glissa ensuite une main derrière ma tête dans les cheveux et m'embrassa langoureusement devant tous les lycéens. Nous entendions autour de nous des « oh » ou encore des « la garce ». Ce qui fit rire mon Apollon contre mes lèvres.

-Maintenant, on va pouvoir les laisser fulminer, on doit aller en cours. Me rappela mon amour.

-Oui, malheureusement. On se voit tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je en me séparant de lui.

-A toute ma Bella.

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté rejoindre notre bâtiment à mon grand désespoir. Je marchais tranquillement quand Mike vint à ma hauteur :

-Salut, alors comme ça tu sors avec Edward Cullen ? Me demanda t-il ironiquement.

-Bien, oui comme tu l'as remarqué. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Alors sa copine, la blonde, elle est célibataire ? Me demanda t-il intéressé.

-Oui encore une fois. Répondis-je simplement ne m'étendant pas sur le sujet.

-Cool, à défaut de te mettre dans mon lit, j'y mettrais la petite blonde. S'extasia t-il.

-Tu n'es qu'un porc Newton. Lui crachais-je avant de reprendre ma route vers mon prochain cours.

J'arrivai à mon cours d'anglais, là où j'étais passionnée d'habitude mais aujourd'hui toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours et sur le fait qu'Edward et moi étions officiellement ensemble. La chute de toutes ses galères me fit sourire. Une seule ombre au tableau en cet instant : Mon beau vampire me manquait énormément, j'avais hâte d'être à la pause pour le retrouver. Une fois la sonnerie retentit au bout de deux heures, j'allais vers le casier d'Edward pour l'attendre. Je m'adossais à celui et attendis, il se passa les 10 minutes de pause sans que je puisse le voir. J'étais fort déçue et triste surtout, il me manquait tellement. En même temps, je me demandais bien où est-ce qu'il pouvait être. Enfin bref c'était l'heure du cours d'histoire avec Rosalie et je le verrais à la pause de midi de toute façon. Cette pensée me consola légèrement. Au moins je ne serais pas seule, je pourrais papoter avec ma meilleure amie.

J'entrais dans la classe et je vis Rose me faire signe pour que je vienne prendre place auprès d'elle, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Je pris la parole tout en déballant mes affaires.

-Salut, comment ça va ? Demandais-je.

-Moi, je vais bien mais toi plutôt ? Edward nous a raconté pour Jacob. Je suis désolé ma puce, mais nous on est là pour toi. Me dit-elle en passant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Les Cullen étaient tous très tactiles et pour les regards de l'extérieur ça aurait pu porter à confusion. Au fond, je m'en fichais car je me sentais bien, je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant aimé, même par mes parents. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux, qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi. Je l'ai aimais tellement tous aussi, même si j'avais un peu moins d'infinité avec Jasper.

-Merci Rose, ça va mieux oui, tu sais je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vivre librement mon histoire avec ton frère chéri. Et sans Tanya maintenant, je me sens encore plus épanouie que jamais. Riais-je en ayant tout de même une pensé pour mon meilleur ami.

-Lui aussi est heureux, on ne l'a jamais vu sourire autant en plus de 80 ans. Chuchota t elle tout près de mon oreille.

-Tant mieux alors ! Déclarais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bella, dis moi, le weekend où toi et mon frère étiez à Vegas, qu'y faisiez-vous ? M'interrogea Rose.

-Et bien, vu qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir à cause de Tanya et qu'on venait de se disputer, ton frère a voulut me faire une surprise et en effet je fus plus que surprise quand j'ai vu ce magnifique appartement qu'il avait acheté en disant que c'était NOTRE petit nid d'amour. Souriais-je en me rappelant de ce merveilleux weekend, enfin en partie.

-QUOI ? Cria t elle un peu trop fort à mon goût. Mon frère t'a acheté un appartement ? Reprit-elle plus doucement ahurie.

-Pas si fort Rose, bien pas pour moi mais pour nous et je peux te dire qu'il est magnifique, mais maintenant je suppose qu'on en a plus besoin, peut être qu'il va le revendre. Soufflais-je.

-Je ne sais pas Bell's et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez fais l'amour ? Me questionna t elle.

-Rose, je pensais que c'était des questions indiscrètes du genre Alice ça, mais de toi, ça me surprend ! M'exclamais-je.

-Je sais mais j'ai envi de savoir. Ria t elle.

-Bon d'accord alors je vais te le dire. On a fait du shopping, on s'est choisit respectivement les vêtements de l'autre, on a bien rit car ton frère m'a littéralement emmené de chez moi en pleine nuit et je n'avais pas de chaussures, mort de rire, on a mangé en extérieur ce qui fait que je devais manger pour deux, on est resté à l'appart, un peu aussi, on a échangé notre premier baiser, on s'est disputé aussi … Nous n'avons pas fais l'amour voilà, tu sais tout. Concluais-je.

Et durant toute la durée du cours, on s'étendit sur tout ce qui s'était passé à Vegas. Par moment, je vis Rose réfléchir malicieusement, ce qui me fit un peu peur, j'avoue. Mais la sonnerie la fit sortir de ses songes et nous nous dirigions toutes les deux vers le self. Une fois arrivait, nous prenions la file d'attente. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je pris une salade de crudité, et une pomme, je n'avais pas très faim. On s'installa à la table habituelle des Cullen. A peine quelques minutes et le reste de la troupe nous rejoignent. Edward vint s'installer sur la chaise à côté de moi. Il trifouillait dans leur plateau sans manger. La table était calme quand soudain le regard d'Alice se figea et Jasper s'inquiéta tout de suite pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? Lui demanda t-il.

-C'est une super bonne idée. S'écria Alice toute joyeuse.

Elle nous avait fait peur mais visiblement il n'y avait pas de quoi. Enfin, il faut dire qu'à cause de toutes ces histoires on été plutôt aux aguets. Je la regardais incrédule et mon regard se porta automatiquement sur mon amoureux, il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses sœurs. C'est Emett qui se précipita enfin :

-C'est quoi cette bonne idée ? Demanda t-il.

-Oh, non. Il en est hors de questions Rose. S'exclama Edward.

-Allez s'il te plaît Edward, mon frère préféré … Supplia Alice.

-Non, n'insiste pas Alice. Je me demande bien qui a pu vous mettre une telle idée dans la tête. S'étonna t-il quand au même moment Rose tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-Bella ! S'écria mon homme.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fais moi. M'étonnais-je.

-Edward c'est moi qui l'ai cuisiné sur ce que vous faisiez à Vegas. Elle n'a rien dit de son plein gré. Lâcha Rose.

-Ba de toute façon c'est toujours non. Répondis mon amoureux.

-Bon à la fin, vous allez nous dire ce que vous mijoter car avec Em on ne comprend rien à votre querelle et je suis sûre que Bella ne pige pas tout non plus. S'énerva Jasper.

-Le weekend prochain on va tous à Vegas, Edward et Bella on un appartement là-bas. Insista Alice. On va bien s'amuser. Et Bella aussi à son mot à dire, hein ?

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentie. J'étais sauvée par le gong. Le restant des cours se passa assez vite sans que je n'eue de cours commun avec l'une des diaboliques sœurs Cullen. Après mon cours de sport, je me rendais directement à la voiture d'Edward qui me raccompagnait à la maison.


	49. Persuasion…

_**Persuasion…**_

.

La Volvo se gara devant chez Charlie. Edward et moi étions restés dans sa voiture à discuter pendant quelques heures.

-Alors cette première journée en tant que petite amie officielle d'Edward Cullen ? Me demanda t-il.

-Et bien, c'étais assez gênant en début de matinée mais après j'étais plutôt fière d'être à tes côtés. Lui souriais-je. Et toi ?

-De quoi moi ? Ironisa t-il.

-Ben qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir l'insignifiante Bella Swan comme petite amie officielle ? Précisais-je.

-Bella, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du bahut, les mecs avaient tous envie de me casser la tête et moi j'étais fier comme un paon. Tu es loin d'être aussi insignifiante que tu le penses bien au contraire. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte à quel point tu attire les mecs du lycée et moi ça me rend fou quand je te vois dans leurs rêves, leurs fantasmes j'ai envi de leur refaire le portrait tu n'as même pas idée. Tu es magnifique. Me souriait-il en plaçant sa main sur ma joue.

-Merci, l'amour rend aveugle. Ironisais-je.

-Non, pas dans mon cas, n'oublie pas que j'ai une vue vampirique. Arrête de dire des bêtises ma Bella. Je t'aime comme tu es, un point c'est tout. Conclu t-il.

Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant quelques heures quand je m'aperçue soudain de l'heure. Je devais rentrer préparer le dîner à Charlie même si je n'avais aucune envi de me séparer d'Edward. Je me décidais à reprendre la parole.

-Je devrais peut être rentré Charlie ne va pas tarder et son dîner n'est pas prêt. Lui dis-je hésitante.

-Oui, oui tu as raison, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Me dit-il.

-Même si tu vas énormément me manquer. M'empressais-je de rajouter ne savant pas si ce soir j'aurais de nouveau la chance de m'endormir dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi mais on se voit demain au self. M'annonça t-il.

Comment ça ? Demain au self ? Pas avant ? Non mais je ne tiendrais jamais si longtemps, il ne viendra donc pas me chercher demain matin….

-Pourquoi au self ? Pas avant ? M'empressais-je de demander, c'était plus fort que moi, ça allait faire la petite amie collante et désespérée mais tant pis.

-Euh… Bella je suis désolé j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt mais Emmett, Jasper et moi on va chasser et on sera de retour seulement dans la matinée. Déclara t-il tristement.

-Oh dans ce cas, je prendrais ma voiture ne t'en fais pas. Amuses-toi bien avec tes frères. Lui dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Après avoir répondu à mon baiser, je descendis de la voiture et referma la portière derrière moi à contre cœur.

-Je t'aime mon amour. Rajouta t-il en baissant la fenêtre du côté passager.

Après lui avoir fait un petit signe de main, il disparu au coin de la rue et je m'empressais alors de rentrer. Ah ! Ce qu'il allait me manquer. A peine entrée, je déposais mes affaires dans ma chambre et redescendais pour m'activer sur le dîner. J'avais préparé à Charlie une omelette au jambon/champignons et une salade. Je mis le couvert et Charlie entra à ce moment là.

-Bonsoir Bella. Me salua t-il.

-Bonsoir. Le saluais-je à mon tour sans grande conviction.

-Ma chérie, je sais que tu m'en veux et je te comprends mais tu ne peux pas me faire la tête indéfiniment. Si ? Me demanda t-il en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être. Lui crachais-je froidement même si je n'avais pas trop envi de faire encore plus la tête à mon père. Le téléphone se mit à sonner et je laissais mon père planté au milieu de la cuisine pour aller répondre.

Je fus heureuse quand j'entendis la voix au bout du fil.

_-Allo Bella !_

_-Jake, tu vas bien ? M'empressais-je de m'assurer._

_-Oui, je suis avec ma sœur, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais chez des inconnus, ne t'en fait pas. Continua t-il. Il savait très bien que je m'inquiétais pour lui._

_-Tu sais j'en veux beaucoup à Charlie pour t'avoir obligé à partir. Lui annonçais-je._

_-Non, faut pas ma belle, tu as de la chance de l'avoir alors profites-en tant qu'il est encore temps. Fait le pour moi. Me conseilla t-il et il avait raison il savait de quoi il parlait il venait de perdre le sien._

_-D'accord. Alors comment ça se passe ? Raconte-moi tout._

_-Eh bien, c'est plutôt pas mal j'ai ma propre chambre mais c'est en plein centre ville, pas un brin de verdure à des kilomètres, pas de garage pour bricoler ma voiture et surtout pas de Bella Swan. Tu me manques. M'expliqua t-il._

_-Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu reviennes de si tôt ? Lui demandais-je tout de même._

_-Bien si, on vient vendredi pour l'enterrement, j'espère que je peux compter sur toi ? Me sollicita t-il._

_-Bien entendue, je viendrais. Acceptais-je._

_-Je dois te laisser ma belle, on se retrouve à la Push à 13 heures vendredi. Résuma t-il._

_-D'accord. BYE. Acquiesçais-je._

_-Bye._

Après avoir raccroché, j'allais rejoindre mon père et m'assied sur ses genoux comme quand j'étais enfant.

-Je te pardonne mais tu peux remercier Jacob. Alors toi et Sue depuis quand ? Rajoutais-je.

-Merci ma puce, bien en faite ça fait quelques mois mais c'est un secret. M'annonça t-il.

-Ba tous ceux qui vous on vu vous enlacez hier savent qu'il se passe quelque chose obligé. Riais-je. Papa tu l'aimes ? M'inquiétais-je sur un ton grave.

-Euh… Oui Bella je l'aime, enfin je pense. C'est-à-dire que depuis ta mère je n'ai jamais rien ressentie d'aussi fort pour une femme donc oui je suis sûre, je l'aime. Me sourie t-il, il avait l'air heureux.

-Et elle ? Elle t'aime ? Car jusqu'à ce weekend c'était une femme mariée ? Pensais-je soudainement.

-Ba euh je n'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'entre elle et Harry plus rien n'allait d'ailleurs il savait même qu'elle avait un amant. Me raconta t-il.

-Oui mais à mon avis, il était loin de se douter que c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Papa fait attention à toi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, hein ? Le prévins-je.

-Alors là c'est le monde à l'envers, c'est moi qui suis censé veiller sur toi et pas l'inverse… S'esclaffa mon père.

-Si je ne veille pas sur toi qui le fera mon petit papa ? Lui souris-je à mon tour.

-Oui, tu as raison d'ailleurs, j'ai une faim de loup, si on passait à table ? Me proposa t-il.

-D'accord. Acceptais-je en allant chercher les plats.

Le reste du dîner se déroula sur des confidences père-fille à propos de Sue et d'Edward mais lorsque la réponse touchait de près mon vampire d'amour mon père étirait quelques grimaces. Après m'avoir assuré qu'il adorait Edward, mon père c'était empressé de préciser que ça ne lui faisait pas beaucoup plaisir que sa petite fille chérie ait un autre homme dans sa vie. Quelle surprotection ! Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre afin d'y faire mes devoirs, j'avais quelques équations et deux ou trois questions de français. Une fois mes devoirs finis j'envoyais un mail à ma mère et un à ma sœur pour les rassurer que tout allait bien surtout avec Edward. Juste après j'entendis le téléphone sonner et mon père m'appela :

-Bella c'est pour toi. Me cria t-il d'en bas.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton en dévalant les escaliers.

Je me saisis du combiné et entendis cette petite voix enfantine que j'adorais tant :

_-Bella, faut que je te parle… Dit-elle d'une voie grave._

_-Oui, je t'écoute Alice. Qu'y a-t-il ? M'inquiétais-je._

_-Mon frère t'as dit pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'on n'aille à Vegas ce weekend ? Reprit-elle. J'entendais Rose chuchotait derrière c'était trop marrant._

_-Euh non, on n'en a pas parlé désolé de te décevoir. Riais-je suite à leur petit manège._

_-Mais tu vas lui parler, hein ? Tu vas le convaincre d'aller passer le weekend à Vegas. N'est-ce pas ? Rajouta t elle._

_-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne te promets rien. Lui dis-je sans trop de convictions._

_-Merci, tu es la seule qui puisse le faire changer d'avis. On te revaudra ça ma vieille. Bisous. S'empressa t elle de raccrocher avant même que je n'eue le temps de répondre._

Je décidais d'aller me coucher, cette nuit fut longue sans mon bel adonis. Mon réveil sonna 6h30, je décidais de me préparer pour aller en cours. Je choisis dans mon armoire un top blanc sans bretelle cintré avec des bandes de strass argentés, un pantalon assez simple mais néanmoins évasé avec une veste blanche et bleu marine. Je me maquillais légèrement et fis glisser un sert-tête noir sur mes cheveux. Une paire de ballerine blanche. Je me regardais dans le miroir et je me trouvais vraiment plutôt jolie, dommage pour mon amoureux. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner en vitesse, mon père était déjà parti. J'avalais une barre de céréale et verre de jus d'orange et partis à pied en direction du lycée, mon camion étant resté à la réserve avec les quatre pneus crevés. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marche, j'arrivais devant le lycée. Je rejoignis ainsi mon premier cours de la matinée et attendit avec impatience la fin de celle-ci pour retrouver mon amoureux à la cantine. La matinée fut longue. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je me précipitais au dehors sans regarder devant moi quand je me heurtais contre un torse dur et froid. Je faillis tomber à la renverse quand deux grand bras m'encerclèrent et m'empêchèrent de m'effondrer sur le sol.

-Eh bien, eh bien, vous êtes bien pressée Mademoiselle. Où courriez-vous ainsi ? S'esclaffa son doux ténor.

-Oh, j'avais rendez-vous avec un jeune garçon mais je pense que je vais changer mes plans maintenant. Riais-je en entrant dans son jeu.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Renchérit-il.

-Bien, vous êtes largement plus sexy que l'homme avec qui j'avais rendez-vous. Le taquinais-je.

-Oh dans ce cas, je vous enlève, il n'avait qu'à pas vous laisser seule, tant pis pour lui. Me répondit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué. Lui dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

-Tu es magnifique mon amour. Me contempla t-il.

-Merci, on y va ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est partie. Me répondit-il.

Nous marchions tous deux main dans la main en direction du self quand je pris la parole à nouveau :

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas d'accord pour le weekend à Vegas ? Tentais-je.

-Bella, je ne veux pas c'est tout. Reprit-il.

-Mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi ? Pour qu'elles raisons Edward ? Réessayais-je.

-Bella je ne dois pas justifier tous mes refus si ? Me demanda t-il ironiquement.

-Bah au moins celui-là pour aujourd'hui… Insistais-je.

-Bon comme Mademoiselle est très têtue, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Viens par là. Il m'entraîna vers un banc non loin de là.

On s'installa, lui sur le dossier du banc et moi sur le banc entre ses jambes. Il passa ses bras autour de mon buste et repris :

-Je sais tu vas me dire que c'est égoïste mais c'est notre endroit à nous. Je n'ai pas envi de partager ça avec les autres. M'annonça t-il soudain.

-Edward se sera toujours NOTRE endroit ça n'empêche pas. Ca leur ferait tellement plaisir. Tentais-je de le rassurer d'une part et de le convaincre de l'autre.

-Il n'y a que deux chambres … Me parait-il.

-C'est suffisant vous ne dormez pas et comme nous serons les seuls à ne pas faire… de sport, je dormirais sur le sofa. Le contrais-je à mon tour.

-Alice va vouloir tout contrôler et redécorer l'appartement en entier. Renchérit-il.

-Mets les points sur les I. Rétorquais-je.

-Tu as réponses à tout, hein ? Me sourie t-il vaincue.

-Vos arguments sont à peine recevables M. Cullen. Lui souris-je, à mon tour victorieuse.

-Mais Bella… Commença t-il.

-Mon amour s'il te plaît ? Je le coupais dans sa lancée en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire et en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu, il ne résista pas longtemps.

-D'accord. Accepta t-il finalement. Vous êtes une diablesse Melle Swan.

-… Je cherchais quelque chose à contrer à ça mais je ne trouvais rien.

-Mais la plus jolie des diablesses qui soient. S'empressa t-il de rajouter.

-Merci mon amour. J'ai faim. Le prévins-je.

-Oh, bien sûr pardon, allons nourrir ce petit ventre sur pattes.

C'est dans un fou rire que nous regagnions le self et les Cullen par la même occasion. Nous nous installâmes à table en attendant que Rose ou Alice prennent la parole mais à mon grand étonnement ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'ouvrit. Le repas se passa assez calmement autour d'une discussion politique pour les garçons et fringues pour les filles mais à aucun moment les filles n'avaient reparlé de ce weekend à Vegas.

La journée se passa sans que nous ayons reparlé de cette virée.


	50. Un mélimélo d'amour…

_**Un méli-mélo d'amour…**_

.

Une fois le dîner terminé, je fis la vaisselle et montais prendre une douche et faire quelques devoirs. Une fois ces activités accomplies, je redescendis au salon voir mon père. On discuta un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé à la réserve, des funérailles de vendredi et puis un peu de Sue Clearwater aussi. Mon père avait les yeux brillants en parlant d'elle. J'étais contente pour lui car Sue était un petit bout de femme gentil à souhait à l'instar d'Esmée. Après avoir papoté et regardé un film avec mon père, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de monter se coucher dans nos chambres respectives. En attendant que mon amoureux fasse son apparition, je lisais un livre. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, sa jolie frimousse pointée au travers de ma fenêtre ouverte.

-Bonsoir ma belle ! Dit-il en me glissant un doux baiser sur la joue.

-Coucou, joli cœur. Lui répondis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça assez fermement comme s'il avait peur de me perdre.

-Tu m'as manqué, j'ai cru que ton père ne s'endormirait jamais. Me sourie t-il.

-Toi aussi mais ça m'a permis de discuter avec mon père un petit peu. Lui annonçais-je.

-Dans ce cas, notre séparation était bénéfique. Vos avez discuté de quoi ? Si je puis me permettre. Demanda t-il.

-De ce qu'il s'est passé à la réserve Quileute, des funérailles qui ont lieu vendredi et de la nouvelle copine de mon père Sue. Lui répondis-je.

-Ca t'inquiète ? M'interrogea t-il.

-Quoi ? En voulant des précisions.

-Qu'il ait une copine, tu n'es plus la seule femme de sa vie désormais. Me souligna t-il.

-Ba euh… Ouais, parce que si tu veux mon père n'est pas son ami officiel mais plutôt son amant donc voilà, comme Harry vient de décéder je pense que ça va peut être changé beaucoup de chose dans la vie de cette femme et j'ai peur que Charlie en souffre. Lui avouais-je.

-Mon cœur, ton père est grand, il sait ce qu'il fait et puis si jamais cette femme le fait souffrir, il sait qu'il aura toujours son petit bébé quoiqu'il arrive. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que tu penses un petit peu à toi et rien qu'à toi de temps en temps. Tenta t-il de me rassurer.

-Oui, tu as raison, je ne vais penser qu'à nous deux ce soir, tu es là je ne vais pas te miner le morale avec mes états d'âmes. Lui souris-je.

Il était assis dans le rocking-chair et moi sur ses genoux. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et lui avait enroulé ses grands bras autour de moi, j'avais enfoncé ma tête dans son cou et lui respiré l'odeur de mes cheveux. On resta ainsi quelques minutes sans parler, on n'en avait pas besoin, on était si bien juste à se délecter de l'autre. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, Tanya ne nous ennuierait plus jamais, on n'avait plus du tout besoin de se cacher quel bonheur.

-A quoi penses-tu ma princesse ? Je t'entends soupirer. M'annonça t-il.

-Sacrée Ouïe vampirique. Riais-je. Je pensais à Tanya et au faite qu'on n'est plus besoin de se cacher. Précisais-je tout de même.

-Exact, plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec toi désormais. Me rassura t-il.

-On ne va plus avoir besoin de ce magnifique appartement à Vegas alors. Conclus-je.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est notre petit nid d'amour, et même si on n'a plus besoin de se cacher, on n'a besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux et de se faire des weekends en amoureux. M'avoua t-il.

-Je t'aime tant, tu n'as même pas idée. Lui dis-je machinalement.

-Ma puce tu es mon rayon de soleil, tu as éclairée ma vie, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux depuis que je te connais, tu m'as fait sourire et tu as su faire renaître l'humain en moins, grâce à toi je ne me perçois plus comme un monstre mais comme quelqu'un de juste un peu différent. Je ferais tout pour toi, j'irais décrocher la lune si tu le voulais, je t'aime plus que tout Isabella Marie Swan. Me déclara t-il. A l'entente de son discours, les larmes roulèrent d'elle-même sur mes joues, il m'avait touché. Personne à part lui, n'avait le don de m'émouvoir ainsi.

-Tu es toute ma vie, mon cœur, Je t'aime aussi… Si fort.

Nous terminâmes cette déclaration sur une ribambelle de baisers. Il embrassa tout d'abord mes cheveux, Il promena son souffle lentement derrière mon oreille et embrassa tendrement mon lobe. Il remonta vers ma tempe et caressa ma joue de ses lèvres douces pour qu'ensuite elles atterrissent à la commissure des miennes. Une fois sur place, il se décala légèrement pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Nous nous caressions les lèvres ainsi quand soudain j'eue envi de plus. Je laissais alors ma langue allait à son imagination. Elle alla caresser la lèvre supérieure d'Edward qui se laissa faire à mon grand étonnement. Et encore plus surprenant soit-il, il se laissa aller lui aussi et répondit à ma caresse avec sa langue. Nos langues se câlinaient ensuite dans sa bouche puis dans la mienne. J'adorais ces sensations qu'il me procurait grâce à ses baisers divins. Notre baiser se poursuivit pendant quelques secondes encore avant qu'il ne s'interrompe pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Une fois l'oxygène revenue, je repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres et l'entraîné par le col de son t-shirt pour que l'on se retrouve allongé sur mon lit. Lui au dessus de moi mais sans peser toutefois.

On continua de s'embrasser encore et encore quand sa main descendit se positionner sur ma cuisse, il me caressa très tendrement. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller aussi loin aussi bien dans ses baisers que dans ces gestes. Il remonta ensuite sa main pour me caresser le ventre et moi je glissais mes mains sous son haut, alors qu'il descendait ses baisers dans mon cou. Il me le cajola plusieurs fois avec ses lèvres mais aussi avec sa langue. Il aspirait tendrement la peau de mon cou. Il commençait vraiment à m'exciter et je sentais bien que lui aussi commençait à avoir chaud. Je le sentais se durcir contre ma cuisse. J'avais une folle envie de lui, même si je ne m'étais jamais offerte à personne, je voulais que se soit lui… Lui le premier et lui le seul aussi. Mais de toute évidence, il en avait pas décidait ainsi puisqu'il se stoppa dans son élan et descendis de sur moi pour s'allonger à mes côtés et me prendre dans ses bras. On avait tous deux le souffle coupé, je ne disais rien déçu par son refus encore une fois.

-Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas dû mais tu es … si … tentante et je suis un homme avant tout. S'excusa t-il.

-Oui, en effet tu n'aurais pas dû vu que tu avais l'intention de te rétracter. Lui crachais-je.

-Mon amour… Commença t-il.

-Non… Tu comptes me faire l'amour un jour ? Renchéris-je sèchement.

-Bella, je ne peux pas me laisser aller, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne le supporterais pas si je te faisais du mal. Me donna t-il en guise de réponse.

-Edward répond à ma question, je connais déjà tes arguments. Repris-je aussi durement.

-Oui, oui je suppose. S'empressa t-il de répondre.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Terminais-je.

Nous restâmes enlacés sur mon lit sans rien dire durant de longues minutes quand soudain le sommeil l'emporta. Ma nuit fut assez agitée parce que je m'étais endormie sur une dispute avec Edward. Je détestais ça, il n'y avait rien de pire. Je fus doucement réveillé par la lumière du jour. A ma grande surprise, je me retrouvais seule dans mon lit qui paraissait immense. De toute évidence, un froid s'était créé entre nous et il faisait la tête à son tour. Je me levais durement et alla me préparer pour l'école, je ne descendis même pas prendre mon petit déjeuner, je n'avais pas faim à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'embrassais donc mon père en vitesse sur la joue pour m'empressais de partir en direction du lycée pour partir à pied. Je devrais penser à faire réparer ma voiture si je ne voulais plus partir en cours à pieds. J'ouvris la porte de la maison et la referma rapidement derrière moi, je fus surprise en regardant devant moi. Un magnifique et énorme bouquet de roses rouges et blanches avec un ballon en cœur rouge avec inscrit « Je t'aime » se tenait devant moi. Je souris instantanément, de toute évidence, il ne faisait pas la tête mais voulait tout de même se faire pardonner pour hier soir.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Le saluais-je.

-Bonjour ma puce. Comment tu m'as reconnu derrière ce bouquet ? Sourie t-il.

-La prochaine fois cache ta voiture. Lui conseillais-je.

-J'y penserais. Veux-tu bien m'excuser pour hier soir ? Me demanda t-il en me tendant ce bouquet.

-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir encore. Merci beaucoup. Je ferais bien mieux d'aller les mettre dans l'eau tout de suite. Rajoutais-je avant de lui faire un baiser.

-Allez files, je t'attends. M'indiqua t-il.

J'entrai vite à la maison et les déposa dans un vase dans la cuisine. Mon père me regarda avec des grands yeux surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je ressortis rejoindre mon adonis. Il brandit un petit sachet en papier devant mon nez.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je.

-Ton petit-déjeuner mon cœur. Je te connais tu n'as rien dû manger ce matin. Déclara t-il.

-Bien sûr, j'ai passé une nuit d'enfer et au petit matin, je croyais que t'avais réellement déserté donc en effet je n'ai rien pris. Lui avouais-je.

-Excuses-moi mon amour, je voulais juste te faire une petite surprise. Donut à la framboise et ton café est dans la voiture. M'annonça t-il.

-Merci, je suis gâtée aujourd'hui. Lui souris-je.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et partîmes en direction du lycée. La matinée passa super vite on se retrouva à la cantine. Je m'asseyais près de mon ange.

-Alors les filles vos bagages sont prêts ? Demanda mon amour.

-Oh, merci Edward ! S'écria Alice en lui sautant au cou.

-De quoi ? Feint-il l'innocence.

-Fais l'innocent. Je t'adore. S'exclama Rose et Alice en cœur.

-Vous pouvez plutôt remercier Bella. Je ne peux rien lui résister. Me sourie t-il.

-Merci Bella. Reprirent-elles toutes deux.

C'est sur ce remerciement que se termina la pause déjeuner. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa rapidement et mon amoureux me raccompagna à la maison comme à son habitude. On monta dans ma chambre et s'allongea sur le lit.

-Bella ce soir, je ne peux pas rester. Je sais que j'ai chassé l'autre soir mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque donc je pars avec la famille pour chasser mais je serais là demain matin pour t'emmener au lycée. M'annonça t-il.

-D'accord, mais si ça ne te dérange pas pourrais-tu me ramener ici avant d'aller déjeuner, car je dois partir ave mon père pour la réserve, tu sais… c'est les funérailles… L'informais-je à mon tour.

-Il sera là ? Demanda t-il sèchement. A son ton méprisant je compris de suite qu'il parlait de Jacob.

-C'est l'enterrement de son père… Lui fournis-je en guise de réponse.

-Alors je t'accompagne. Décréta t-il.

-Tu n'as pas le droit Edward, pense au traité. Lui rappelais-je.

-Ca va me rendre fou, bon sang, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, il s'est servi de son malheur pour t'embrasser. A des funérailles, dieu sait que l'on est encore plus triste. Avoua t-il.

-Edward fait moi confiance. Lui demandais-je.

-J'ai confiance en toi Bella, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance. Je te jure que s'il tente quelque chose, traité ou pas je lui arrache la tête. Me dit-il le regard noir.

-… Je ne répondis pas, ne pouvant prévoir les intentions et gestes de mon ami loup je préférais ne rien promettre à Edward.

Après s'être câlinés pendant quelques heures, il partit rejoindre ses frères et sœurs. Je préparai alors le dîner pour Charlie et monta faire mes petites affaires avant de m'endormir d'un sommeil profond jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	51. Des retrouvailles funéraires…

_**Des retrouvailles funéraires… **_

.

Edward était venu me chercher comme prévu et la matinée c'était déroulé sans sa présence, il me manquait terriblement. Il me manquerait plus encore cette après-midi mais au moins je verrais Jacob. J'attendais mon ange adossée à sa voiture. Un sourire fendit mon visage quand j'aperçue mon amour qui s'approchait de moi d'une jolie démarche assurée.

-Alors ces cours ? Me demanda t-il.

-Bien c'était long sans toi et puis Alice n'as pas arrêté de me prendre la tête avec ce weekend. Lui annonçais-je.

-Désolé ma puce mais on ne peut rien lui cacher sinon on l'aurait fait languir jusqu'à ce soir. D'ailleurs je passerais te chercher vers 17 heures, ça te va ? Me proposa t-il.

-D'accord mon amour. On y va ? Lui rappelais-je.

-C'est partie. Me sourie t-il en m'ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

Je montais en voiture, il referma la porte derrière moi. Il s'installa au volant et nous partîmes en direction de la maison de Charlie. Le trajet se passa assez silencieusement. Une fois garé devant la demeure, nous restâmes dans la voiture quelques instants :

-Je dois y aller Edward. Lui rappelais-je.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas envi de te laisser. Me dit-il amoureusement.

-Ce n'est que pour quelques heures mon amour, ne t'en fais pas. On se voit à 17heures pour passer tout le weekend ensemble. Lui rappelais-je.

-Oui, je sais mais … Commença t-il.

-Mince. M'écriais-je en le coupant.

-Comment ? Me demanda t-il.

-J'ai oublié d'en avertir Charlie. Je vais le faire de suite. Lui annonçais-je.

-D'accord. A toute à l'heure jolie demoiselle. Me sourie t-il.

-A 17 heures précises. Repris-je en lui déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

Sur ce je sortis de sa voiture et entrais dans la maison où se trouvait déjà Charlie. Il était déjà en costume pour les funérailles. Je montais directement dans ma chambre et enfila une longue jupe noire avec un pull de la même couleur. Il était 12 heures 45 quand mon père m'appela.

-Bella, tu es prête ? On y va ? Dépêche-toi un peu Jacob t'attend.

-Oui, je descends tout de suite. Lui répondis-je.

Je descendais rejoindre mon père, je pris la plaque mortuaire et mon père la plante. Nous partîmes dans la voiture de patrouille en direction de La Push. En chemin, j'avais prévenu mon père de mon départ nocturne avec les Cullen. Il avait légèrement rechigné mais finalement accepté. Nous arrivions à la réserve presque à reculons. Ce n'était pas très jouissif de retrouver Jacob aux funérailles de son père. A cette pensée mon cœur se serra. Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigea directement vers Leah, Sue, Seth et Jacob. Il accourut vers moi et me pris dans ses bras en me soulevant du sol. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me redéposa sur le sol.

-Bonjour Bella, ça me fait tellement de bien de te voir. Tu m'as manqué. M'annonça t-il.

-Salut. Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je ignorant sa réaction.

-Ca ne va pas fort mais je fais avec. Et toi ? Me donna t-il en guise de réponse.

-Bien ça va mais il n'est pas question de moi. Lui dis-je.

Il m'entraîna par la taille vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Elle se déroulait en plein centre de la réserve sur la place. Les cercueils étaient alignés et un monceau de gens se recueillait autour. Nous nous plaçâmes à la droite de celui de Billy. Des larmes glissaient sur les joues de mon ami. Je passais à mon tour mon bras autour de sa taille et le serra un peu plus fort contre moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se laissa aller à chaudes larmes. Je me mis face à lui et le pris dans mes bras. Je ne décrochai pas un mot es espérant que mes bras suffisent. Nous restions ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se calme petit à petit et que le prêtre prenne la parole.

-Messieurs si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. Dit-il en désignant les cercueils.

Charlie, Jacob et deux autres hommes de la réserve allèrent s'occuper de celui de Billy tandis que Jared, Quil, Paul et Embry de celui de Sam. Seth et Leah s'occupèrent de celui de leur père avec l'aide de deux autres indiens. La marche funèbre débuta. Le cortège passait devant et nous les suivions jusqu'au petit cimetière indien en haut de la colline de la réserve Quileute. Après avoir alignés les cercueils sur une estrade prévue à cet effet, chacun redescendit et le prêtre commença sa cérémonie. Je me trouvais entre Jacob et Charlie. Il me tenait tous deux par la taille. De l'autre côté de mon père se trouvait Sue, Leah et Seth qui se serraient mutuellement. Chacun des enfants des défunts et puis Emily étaient allés prononcer quelques mots. C'est encore en pleure que je récupéré mon meilleur ami. Après que le prêtre ait fini de prononcer ces prières, tout le monde fut invité à rendre une dernière visite aux défunts en commençant par la famille d'abord.

-Bella, viens avec moi s'il te plaît, je n'aurais pas la force sans toi. Me demanda t-il.

-D'accord, viens. Lui accordais-je en le prenant par le bras et en l'emmenant sur l'estrade.

Une fois sur cette scène nous passions successivement devant Sam, Harry et Billy. Jacob se pencha sur Sam. Il lui disait qu'il saurait prendre soin de la meute et qu'il les vengerait. Il passa plus rapidement sur Harry et s'arrêta de nouveau sur Billy. Je voulus m'écarter un petit peu pour laisser à Jacob un peu d'intimité afin qu'il puisse dire au revoir à son père mais il ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille. Il serra ma main en me tirant vers lui. J'entendis qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie. Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front et nous descendîmes de l'estrade. Nous nous replaçâmes à la même place que tout à l'heure sauf que mon père était à son tour dans la file d'attente pour dire adieu à ses amis. Jake me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Il me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Je t'aime tant.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime moi aussi Jake.

-Mais pas de la même manière. Y en a qui on plus de chance que d'autres. Me sourit-il faussement.

-Jake, je … Commençais-je.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas lui. Me coupa t-il.

Je ne répondis rien à cela et me contenta de le réconforter un minimum. Après que tout le monde soit passé auprès des cercueils, les mêmes hommes les transportèrent à nouveau mais cette fois pour les descendre dans les trous creusés à cet effet. Une fois cet acte exécuté, il nous fallait encore repasser pour jeter une pelleté de terre et une rose sur chacun. Comme tout à l'heure Jake passa en premier mais moi je restais avec mon père cette fois. Il me prit par la taille et nous avançâmes près des tombes. Mon père mettait la terre et moi la rose. En s'attardant sur celle de Billy, il rajouta « Tu vas me manquer mon vieux ». Tout le monde repassa ainsi jusqu'à ce que les trous soient complètement rebouchés. Catégorie la fin de ça, une réception était organisée au centre du village. Des tables recouvertes de nappes noires étaient installées. Tout le monde se réunit pour parler des défunts, pour prendre des nouvelles des veuves ou bien des orphelins. Après avoir soutenu Leah et Seth et présenter mes condoléances aux sœurs de Jacob, je m'aperçue que ce dernier n'était plus là. Il avait sans doute du se retirer auprès de l'océan. En passant près de ma voiture je remarquais que mes pneus avaient été changés, bizarre. Mon père le remarqua et me signala qu'il avait fait réparer ma voiture pour que je puisse rentrer si je le désirais ayant lui l'intention de rester tard dans la soirée. Je marchais en direction du littoral afin d'y trouver mon ami. Et je ne m'étais point trompé, il était assis là sur une souche d'arbre le regard plongé dans l'océan. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et passa mes bras autour de son torse en posant mon menton sur son crâne.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je profite juste de la nature pendant que je le peux encore. Me répondit-il lascivement.

-Jake, je suis désolé, je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que tu ressens mais je sens ta douleur et ça me peine énormément. Lui avouais-je.

Il me tira en avant de lui et me fis asseoir sur ses genoux en passant une main autour de mon ventre. Je me sentais légèrement gênée mais je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir d'avantages.

-Bella, je voulais te demander quelque chose ? M'interpella t-il.

-Je t'en prie. L'encourageais-je.

-Je ne repars que demain pour Seattle. Est-ce que tu veux bien passer la soirée avec moi ? On pourrait aller manger une pizza et voir un film. Me proposa t-il.

-Euh… Ca aurait été avec plaisir Jake mais je ne peux pas… Lui annonçais-je timidement.

-Pourquoi ? Cullen ne veut pas que tu traine avec moi ? Cracha t il.

-Ce n'est… pas ça… mais…Mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu pour ce weekend avec les Cullen. Lui répondis-je en bégayant.

-Ca va j'ai compris, va les retrouver puisque je ne compte plus pour toi. Comme on dit « loin des yeux, loin du cœur ». Me dit-il tristement avant de s'effondrer en pleurs.

-C'est complètement faux, tu es mon meilleur ami. Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras m'en voulant de lui faire tout ce mal.

Il ne me repoussa pas mais bien au contraire me serra plus contre lui. Je ne savais que faire, je ne voulais pas voir mon ami dans cet état de plus c'est vrai que je n'aurais plus vraiment d'occasions pour le voir mais en même temps ce weekend avait était planifié, j'avais du convaincre Edward et Rose et Alice était si heureuse. Si j'annulais pour rester avec Jacob, je ferais de la peine à Edward mais si je partais pour Vegas je laissais mon ami dans une douleur encore plus profonde que le simple faite d'annuler un voyage… non de reporter un voyage. Après tout, on pouvait bien le décaler d'une semaine, qu'elle différence cela ferait-il ? Il me restait à prévenir Edward, ce qui ne serait pas une simple tâche. Je m'écartais légèrement de Jake.

-C'est d'accord mais je dois prévenir Edward. Lui annonçais-je finalement.

-Tiens prends mon cellulaire. Me dit-il en me le tendant.

-Merci. Lui dis-je.

Je me décalais un peu plus vers la forêt pour avoir un petit peu d'intimité, ce que Jake ne contesta pas. Je composais le numéro de mon vampire adoré. Il ne fallut pas long à décrocher.

_-Oui ?_

_-Mon amour c'est moi. Lui annonçais-je._

_-Bella, ça va ? Me demanda t-il soucieux._

_-Euh… Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Tentais-je de l'amadouer._

_-Tu devrais déjà être chez toi, a qui est ce numéro ? Me demanda t-il._

_-Edward, je… suis désolé, mais… je ne peux pas venir, Jake repart demain et … Je n'eu pas besoin de finir que je fus couper par le bip._

Il m'avait raccroché au nez, c'était encore bien pire que de me crier dessus. Je recomposais son numéro une nouvelle fois, le bip retentit une fois avant que je ne sois renvoyé sur la messagerie. Il m'en voulait à mort, j'en étais certaine. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur mes joues. Je pris l'initiative alors de lui envoyer un texto.

_Mon amour, je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas, Jake à besoin de moi. Je t'aime._

J'appuyée sur la touche envoyée. J'espérais qu'il répondrait. Je rendis son téléphone à Jake et il remarqua les traces de larmes sur mes joues.

-Bella, ça va ? Ça ne t'a causé aucun problème ? Me demanda t-il sur un air interrogateur.

-Oui ça va et non aucun problème, je fais ce que je veux. Lui dis-je.

-Mais tu as pleuré … qu'y a t-il ? M'encouragea t-il.

-C'est juste qu'Edward a mal pris le fait que j'annule le weekend mais ça va s'arranger. Lui souris-je faussement.

-D'accord je te croie. Que veux-tu faire alors ? Me proposa t-il bienveillant.

-Tu avais un plan tout à l'heure non ? Lui rappelais-je.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si on prend ta voiture parce que ma Golf n'est pas terminée. Me demanda t-il.

-Bien sûr sans problème. Lui répondis-je.

Sur ceux nous nous redirigions vers la réception et nous mêlâmes à la foule durant quelques dizaines de minutes. Il était 19h15 à présent. Jacob vint m'arracher à ma discussion d'avec Maya, une indienne de la réserve.

-Désolé Maya, mais on doit y aller. Lui dit-il.

-Pas de problème Jake. Lui dit-elle assez timidement.

-Au revoir Maya. La saluais-je à mon tour.

Sur ce j'allai faire une bise à mon père et lui signalait que finalement ce weekend je restais là mais que ce soir je sortais avec Jake. Je le rejoignis devant ma camionnette.

-Je te conduis Bella. M'annonça t-il.

-Avec plaisir. Lui souris-je.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et il se dirigea en direction de Port Angeles. Il ne parlait pas ce qui ne m'aidait pas à ne pas penser à Edward. Il était vraiment en colère, je ne voyais pas trop comment rattraper le coup. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé sur le carreau mais Jake avait l'air un peu plus serein, ce qui me consolait légèrement.

-Jake, tu n'a pas reçu de S.M.S ? Lui demandais-je à tout hasard, mon œil ouais.

-Non Bella je suis désolé. Me répondit-il. Il y a un resto particulier qui te plairait ? Me proposa t-il.

-Un italien, après je te laisse le choix. Lui donnais-je en guise de réponse.

On continua notre chemin en parlant de tout et de rien comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.


	52. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie…

_**La plus grosse erreur de ma vie…**_

.

Il se gara devant un restaurent appelé « La Scala ». Il demanda au serveur une table pour 2. Ce dernier nous conduisit à une table derrière un petit paravent et nous tendis les cartes. Nous prîmes un duo de spaghettis bolognaise (plat pour deux) et deux cocas.

Le début du repas se passa très bien. Nous parlions encore de tout genre de choses, nous racontons nos petites histoires personnelles, se remémorant le passé lorsqu'on était gamin.

-Tu te souviens lorsqu'on allait dans les champs de maïs pour récupérer de quoi faire des gâteaux de boue afin de nourrir tes poupées. On jouait au papa et à la maman. Me rappela t-il en éclatant de rire.

-Oh mon dieu oui, tu as arrachée la tête de ma poupée parce que tu la trouvais moche. Eclatais-je de rire à mon tour.

-Oui et tu m'as fais la gueule pendant près de deux semaines. J'ai du t'offrir un paquet de bonbons pour que tu me pardonne. Renchérit-il.

-Et tu m'as embrassée avant de me pousser dans une flaque de boue pour rigoler. M'esclaffais-je.

-Oui, tu étais toute belle, c'est pour ça que tu as une belle et douce peau. Se moqua t-il.

-Nan, ça c'est du à la rouste que j'ai pris par mon père quand tu as décidé de transformer ma chambre en mousse géante en mettant du shampoing partout. Me rappelais-je.

-Oh, oui mon dieu, je m'en suis pris une belle aussi. C'était le bon temps lorsqu'on était insouciant et surtout tous les deux. Rien ni personne pour se mettre entre nous. Me répondit-il un petit peu tristement. Je me sens moi seulement quand je suis avec toi, ta présence m'apaise. M'avoua t-il.

-Ravie de te rendre service. Lui dis-je comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était banale.

Nous mangeâmes en riant en parlant de tout et de rien quand soudain je le vis me regarder tendrement en souriant. Au mon dieu, quel plan me faisait-il encore ?

-Quoi ? Demandais-je

-… Aucune réponse. Il se contenta juste d'approcher sa tête près de moi et remonta sa main sur ma joue. Le contacte de ses doigts sur ma peau me faisait frissonné. Il décala légèrement son pouce et vint caresser avec, la commissure de mes lèvres. Tu avais un petit peu de sauce à cet endroit. Souffla t-il en déposant un baiser ici.

-Jake, s'il te plaît ? L'interpellais-je.

-C'était juste amical Bella. Me sourit-il.

Je ne lui répondis rien me contentant de lui sourire encore. Il avait le regard humide et triste, je m'en voulais je pensais que c'étais à cause de moi. Je voulais qu'il continue à se sentir bien, qu'il continue à sourire. Instinctivement je trempais mon doigt dans la sauce et le fis glisser sur la joue de mon indien préféré. Il fit mine d'être choqué et à son tour il me déposa de la sauce sur le nez en rajoutant.

-Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ça ma Bella. Tu va voir. Ria t-il.

Et nous voilà partis dans une interminable bataille de sauce, en restant tout de même assez tenable nous étions tout de même au restaurant. Après 10 minutes de lutte acharnée, nous partîmes chacun dans nos toilettes respectives pour nous nettoyer un petit peu. J'étais revenu à table avant Jacob. Jake se joignit de nouveau à moi et l'on consultait la carte des desserts. Je pris un fondant au chocolat et Jake un bavarois aux fruits rouges. Après une première bouchée délicieuse, il tendit sa cuillère en direction de ma bouche pour me faire gouter son dessert. J'ouvris volontiers la bouche, gourmandes comme j'étais.

-Hum délicieux, mais tiens goûte le mien tu vas voir. Lui dis-je en tendant à mon tour ma cuillère en sa direction. Il mâchât et rajouta.

-Tu as raison le tiens est meilleur.

J'adorais partager ce moment avec Jake. C'était peut être un geste bête mais il prenait de l'ampleur quand je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais partager ça avec Edward. Je sais je l'avais choisis pourtant c'est vrai que certaines choses me désolait mais en aucun cas personne ne devait le savoir. Je remerciais d'ailleurs je ne sais quelle puissance pour avoir fait en sorte qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. Jacob me tira de mes réflexions :

-Bella, il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas rater le début de la séance.

-Oh, bien sûr. Je vais régler la note et on y va. Lui dis-je.

-Hors de question, je t'ai invité c'est moi qui paie. Me contra t-il.

-Non, j'insiste. Rajoutais-je.

-Bon ok mais à condition que je paie le cinéma et que je choisisse le film. Me sourit-il. Il avait une idée cachée.

-Ça me va. Énonçais-je après avoir quelque peu réfléchie.

Sur ce j'allai payer la note puis je rejoignis mon loup devant le restaurant. Par chance le cinéma se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine. Jake passa son bras autour de ma taille et nous marchâmes ainsi jusqu'au cinéma.

-Alors que nous as-tu choisis ? Lui demandais-je.

-Horreur. Annonça t-il simplement.

-Au nom, je t'en prie tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Lui rappelais-je.

-Oh ! Allez ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as peur, tu sors avec Edward. Se moqua t-il.

Je ne pus rien répondre tellement je riais à mon tour. Nous voilà parti sur un fou rire incontrôlable. Après 5 minutes, je suivais mon ami à l'intérieur et il nous pris deux places pour « Saw 5 ». Nous nous étions installés dans le fond avec le pop corn et les sodas. Le film n'était pas commencé, il en profita pour me parler :

-Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir empêché de passer du temps avec Cullen mais je ne regrette rien parce que grâce à toi j'ai passé une superbe soirée. Bella je dois te dire quelque chose. Me dit-il gravement en me relevant la tête pour que nos regards se croisent.

-Jacob, s'il te plaît, je suis avec Edward et … Commençais-je.

-Nan Bella, je l'ai bien compris, ça n'à rien avoir avec ça. Je n'ai pas été vraiment honnête avec toi tout à l'heure. Me dit-il honteux de lui.

-Quoi… Comment ça ? Bafouillais-je.

-Je voulais pas que tu souffres alors je ne t'ai pas dis qu'il avait envoyé un sms. M'avoua t-il.

-Mais… Pourquoi me faire souffrir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? M'empressais-je.

Il ne me dit rien mais sortis son portable pour me montrer le sms d'Edward.

_Moi aussi, j'ai pris la liberté de m'amuser avec ma meilleure amie, on s'éclate comme des fous. Viva Las Vegas. A +.P.S : Je ne pensais pas que Lauren était une fille si fragile et si douce. _

Je lui rendis son portable tandis que les larmes étaient sur le point de jaillirent. Je luttais de toutes mes forces mais j'échouais légèrement. Quelques gouttes du liquide lacrymal perlaient sur mes joues. Jake se tourna alors vers moi, saisi mon visage dans ses grosses mais néanmoins douces mains et essuya mes larmes avec son pouce pour une joue et avec ses lèvres pour la deuxième. Il me chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

-Ne pleure jamais pour un mec car le seul mec qui méritera tes larmes ne te fera jamais pleurer.

-C'est beau Jake, merci. Je lui déposais un baiser dans la paume de la main pour lui signifier ma gratitude.

J'étais en colère après Edward comme il ne m'était pas permis. Il savait très bien que ce que vivait Jacob c'était à cause de nous. Il était mon meilleur ami comment aurais-je pu le laisser tomber ? J'avais seulement soutenu mon meilleur ami alors que lui… Il allait me le payer. Il m'en voulait, je lui en voulais. Très bien. Le film commençait à présent. J'en profitais pour me glisser dans les bras de mon ami pour son plus grand bonheur et mon réconfort. Avec sa main il tenait la mienne et déposais de légers baisers sur mon crâne. A ma grande surprise, je le laissais faire sans rien dire, c'était agréable. Le film était vraiment très gore, quelques passages m'effrayaient particulièrement et dans ces moments là, je me blottissais plus encore dans les bras de cet homme sexy à côté de moi, je plongeais ma tête dans son cou et agrippais sa nuque avec mes mains. Il était si gentil. J'en profitais pour déposer un baiser sur son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner, je l'avais très bien ressenti. Le film prit fin mais nous ne bougeâmes pas de nos sièges. Il planta son regard dans le mien et me toisa très tendrement. En cet instant, une envie me frappa… Sans crier gard, je m'élançai contre ses lèvres. Cette fois c'était moi qui avais voulu l'embrasser. Enfin je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais juste l'impression que je devais le faire pour ne pas ressentir de manque, pour me libérer de cette compression sur mon cœur… Il répondit à mon baiser et demanda même l'accès à ma langue, accès que j'autorisais en entre-ouvrant mes lèvres. Nous nous embrassions ainsi durant quelques minutes puis décidâmes quand même de sortir de cette salle pour rejoindre ma voiture. Hors du cinéma nous étions légèrement gênés tous les deux que nous ne nous touchions même plus. A la voiture, comme à l'allée, je m'installais sur le siège passager et Jake au volant. Il ne démarra pas mais après quelques minutes de réflexions il prit la parole :

-Bella, je ne crois pas que tu avais réellement envi de faire ça. Me dit-il.

-Je suis désolé Jake, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. M'excusais-je.

-Non, ce n'est rien, c'était loin de me déplaire mais c'étais pour de mauvaises raisons Bella. Me rappela t-il.

-Tu as raison. On oublie ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien-sur je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte fâché surtout que l'on ne se reverra pas avant un long moment. Précisa t-il.

-Tu vas réellement me manquer. Soufflais-je.

-Tu veux dormir à la maison ? Enfin juste pour qu'on passe nos dernières heures ensemble … S'expliqua t-il.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Acceptais-je après avoir réfléchi.

Le reste du trajet fut peuplé par notre conversation sur le film qu'on venait de voir mais à aucun moment n'avions reparlé de ce baiser. Il avait pourtant était très agréable du aux douces lèvres charnues de Jacob. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'embrasser une statue du parc botanique pour une fois. C'était l'un des nombreux inconvénients d'aimer un vampire mais l'amour n'a pas de prix. Jacob se gara devant la maison de Billy et m'invita à entrer.

-Je dormirais sur le canapé ne t'en fais pas. Me dit-il.

-Non, Jake je veux profiter de toi jusqu'à la dernière seconde, je veux dormir avec toi dans ton lit. Lui annonçais-je en tout amitié. J'avais juste besoin de le sentir près de moi.

-D'accord, je reste avec toi. M'accorda t-il.

-Euh… Je n'ai rien à me mettre… Est-ce que … Demandais-je en rougissant.

-Bien sur, tiens enfiles-ça. Me conseilla t-il après qu'on soit entrés dans sa chambre.

-Merci. Le remerciais-je en allant vers la salle de bain pour enfiler son tee-shirt.

Je revins quelques minutes après et là j'eu le souffle coupé en voyant mon best allongé en boxer sur son lit. Il était terriblement sexy, tellement musclé, bien plus qu'Edward. Ses abdos étaient superbement bien dessinés. A cette vue, je fus obligé de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure, j'avais seulement envie de lui en cet instant. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai dans sa direction et grimpa à califourchon sur lui.

-Bella qu'est-ce que … ?

Je ne le laissais pas le temps de finir que je m'emparai goulument de ses lèvres. Encore une fois, il ne me repoussa pas. Et encore une fois bien au contraire, il répondit explicitement à mon baiser en passant ses bras dans mon dos. On resta dans cette position un bon moment, à s'embrasser, à se faire des caresses légères avant d'y aller plus avidement. Je déposais une myriade de baisers dans le creux de son cou, sur ses clavicules, sur son torse tout en le caressant avec ma main droite. Je la fis glissais vers le bas de son corps en passant sur son sexe tendu dans son boxer.

-Fais-moi l'amour Jacob. Le suppliais-je.

-Bella je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille d'avoir profité de la situation. M'annonça t-il.

-Tais-toi j'en ai vraiment envi, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, je ne veux rien d'autre. Insistais-je.

Sur ce, il me retourna sur le lit et ce fut moi qui me retrouva en-dessous. Jacob caressait mes seins de ses mains tandis qu'il m'embrassait partout sur le visage et dans le cou. Il me regarda comme s'il me demandait l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. En guise de réponse, j'enlevais mon tee-shirt et me retrouva donc seins nus devant lui. Il le prit pour un accord et commença à balader sa langue sur ma poitrine. Après toutes ses intenses caresses, il enleva son boxer et me sépara de ma culotte. Il se saisit d'un préservatif qu'il déroula sur son pénis et se plaça entre mes cuisses.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant Bella, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Il sera trop tard pour revenir en arrière après ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Moi non plus, je ne l'ai jamais fait mais je suis sûre que je le veux. Lui dis-je.

-D'accord alors, je vais y aller doucement au moindre souci tu m'arrêtes ma puce. Me prévint-il.

Il poussa légèrement puis plus fort en moi et se stoppa quelques instants pour m'habituer à lui. A ce moment tout me frappa, j'étais en train de tromper Edward, je m'étais toujours promis de lui donner ma virginité et là je me donnais à Jacob. A cette pensée, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues ce qui alerta Jacob.

-Ça va ? Tu as mal ? S'empressa t-il.

-Oui, ça va ne t'en fais pas, ça fait juste un peu mal mais je suppose que toutes les filles passent par là. Mentis-je partiellement. Je ne lui avais pas dit que c'était à cause de ma culpabilité mais c'est vrai aussi que j'avais mal.

Il avait été très doux dans tous ces mouvements. Il avait été parfait, le seul problème à mon sens c'était que ce n'était pas Edward. Nous nous étions écroulés sur son lit moi la tête sur son torse, enroulé de ses grands bras musclés. Je me sentais réellement en sécurité, chose qui n'était pas du tout évidente avec Edward. Etait-ce la colère ou bien autre chose qui m'avait fait offrir le bien le plus précieux d'une adolescente à Jacob ? Il ne cessait de déposer des baisers dans mes cheveux et sur mon front. Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir malgré mes pensées, j'étais tellement épuisée. Je fus réveillé par ses mains qui me caressaient la joue et les cheveux.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Salut. Lui répondis-je.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? Me demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Oui… Commençais-je.

-Sincèrement. Me coupa t-il. Ce n'était pas une question, il me supplia plutôt de lui dire la vérité.

-Non pas trop en faite. Je n'aurais pas dû Jake comme pour le baiser sauf que cette fois c'était plus grave Je me suis toujours promise de m'offrir à Edward et à personne d'autre… Je l'ai trompé Jake. Je m'en veux tellement. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Lui avouais-je.

-Et il va me tuer ! S'exclama Jake.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne t'attire que des ennuis. Je m'en veux tellement pour tout Jake si tu savais. Je m'excusais.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Bella. Me contra t-il en caressant ma tête.

-Tout ce qui est arrivé à la réserve, à ton père, à Sam, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du tomber amoureuse d'Edward, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. M'expliquais-je.

-N'y pensons plus, c'est passé, c'est trop tard. Me dit-il tendrement. Bella, je vais devoir partir dans moins de quinze minutes. Mais au vue des évènements je pense qu'il en est mieux ainsi. M'annonça t-il.

-Oui, je crois aussi mais tu vas me manquer Jake tu es mon meilleur ami. Commençais-je.

- Je sais toi aussi tu vas me manquer mais je suppose que le temps que je n'ai pas fait le deuil de mon amour impossible, c'est mieux que je reste loin de toi. Pourtant dieu sait que je t'aime. Me dit-il des larmes perlant sur ses joues mates.

-Alors ça signifie que tant que tu ne m'as pas oublié ce sera comme si l'on existait plus l'un pour l'autre. Paraphrasais-je ce qu'il venait de dire pour m'en assurer.

-C'est mieux pour nous mais il y aurait une solution pour y remédier mais jamais tu ne le voudrais donc on n'a pas le choix. Je te raccompagne à ta voiture ? Me demanda t-il.

-Bien-sur. Lui dis-je en allant me changer dans la salle de bain.

Cinq minutes après je me retrouvais contre le capot de ma voiture. Jacob sortit un petit sachet de la poche de son jean et me le tendit.

-Ouvre-le une fois chez toi, s'il te plaît. Me demanda t-il.

-D'accord, je suppose que je peux faire ça pour toi. Merci beaucoup Jake. Pour tout. Le remerciais-je en lui faisant un baiser.

Il approcha ses doigts de mon menton et releva ma tête avant de déposer le plus tendre des baisers sur mes lèvres. Baiser auquel je répondais.

-Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime. Plus que de raison. Me dit-il tendrement avec des larmes plein les yeux.

-Toi aussi mon petit loup. Je t'aime. Lui contais-je.

-Non amour, mais c'est gentil de le dire. Me dit-il avant de déposer un ultime baiser sur mon front et de muter pour partir loin.

Je me trouvais là au milieu de la réserve avec des larmes au coin des yeux. Je montais alors dans la Chevrolet et me dirigeais difficilement vers la maison. Une fois arrivée, je montais directement dans ma chambre sans même avoir fait attention à la présence ou non de mon père. Je me jetais sur mon lit, en ouvrant le paquet de Jacob. Un joli bracelet de bois arboré d'une statuette en bois représentant un loup. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu tout de suite qu'il y avait un petit mot avec. J'ouvris le petit papier :

_Bella, je sais ce que je t'ai dis mais la vérité c'est que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer, alors tu as compris ce que cela signifie. Je ne retourne pas chez ma sœur, ne me cherche pas. Je t'aime. Sois heureuse c'est tout ce qui m'importe._

Je m'effondrais en pleurs à présent. Je me maudissais d'être venue vivre à Forks. Pourquoi y avait-il fallu que je vienne compliquer ma vie. Pour récapituler, j'étais amoureuse d'Edward, je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé auparavant oui mais voilà hier soir j'avais commis l'irréparable avec mon meilleur ami que quelque part d'une certaine manière j'aime aussi. D'une part, avec ce mot, je savais que je ne reverrais jamais Jacob et j'avais mal mais d'autres parts il y avait le problème le plus important à mon sens, Edward. Comment lui dire que je l'ai trompé avec mon meilleur ami ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Pas bien je suppose mais me pardonnera t-il un jour ou le perdrais-je définitivement ? Tant de questions qui ne trouveraient aucun sens tant que je n'aurais pas parlé à Edward. Le weekend allait être long jusqu'à lundi, il fallait que je lui parle maintenant. Je me ressaisi alors un minimum puis pris les clefs de ma voiture pour partir en direction de la villa des Cullen.


	53. La confrontation…

_**La confrontation…**_

.

Je roulais depuis quelques dizaines de minutes en direction de la villa blanche, les yeux emplis de larmes. J'avais indéniablement fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je mettais offerte à Jacob alors que celui que j'aimais été Edward. C'était impardonnable, d'ailleurs je n'aurais pas été étonné qu'Edward est une sainte horreur de moi et qu'il ne veule plus jamais me revoir. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir ça. Je ne le mérite pas. Tellement perdue dans mes pensées, je fus surprise d'apercevoir la résidence des Cullen sous mes yeux. Je freinais brusquement et sortis tout aussi vite de ma voiture sans tenir compte de la pluie je devais parler à Edward au plus vite mais c'était sans compter cette douleur lancinante qui me tirailla l'estomac et me fis écrouler à genoux dans la boue en bas du perron, j'éclatais en sanglots. Esmée du me voir car elle s'était précipitée vers moi. Elle s'était agenouillée devant moi et m'avais callée dans ses bras. Elle m'enlaçait si fort et me demandait ce qui se passé :

-Bella…Ma chérie… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va aller, je suis là pour toi… Me murmura t elle pour me calmer.

-Es…mée… Je dois…voi…voir…E…Ed…Edwa…Edward. Suffoquais-je difficilement entre deux sanglots.

-Je suis désolée mais il n'est pas là. Je croyais que vous étier ensemble à Las Vegas avec les autres. M'annonça t elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je ne pus lui répondre tant mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle me releva sans peine et m'entraîna dans la maison.

-Allez ! viens ma chérie tu vas tout me raconter devant un bon chocolat chaud. Me câlina t elle.

Je ne me calmais pas pour autant comment raconter à la mère de l'homme que l'on aime qu'on l'a trahi. Elle m'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine et alla me chercher une serviette pour que je me sèche et des vêtements d'Alice pour que je me change. Je du attendre de me calmer un peu parce que je n'arrivais même pas à me sécher. Au bout de 10 minutes, je me calmer doucement je me séchais rapidement et me changeais avant d'aller m'asseoir dans la cuisine avec Esmée qui me préparait un chocolat chaud à l'ancienne. Elle déposait la tasse sous mon nez et s'asseyait en face de moi. Elle me regardait d'un air attristé, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi. Quand elle saurait ce que j'ai fait à son fils, elle ne me regarderait plus de la même façon, au contraire elle voudrait peut être même me tuer. Esmée était une personne adorable mais gare à celui ou celle qui ferait du mal à sa famille. Finalement je ne voyais qu'une chose à faire : rentrer.

-Je dois y aller Charlie m'attends. Excusez-moi. Feintais-je.

-Je te raccompagne, il est hors de question que tu conduises dans cet état. M'annonça t elle.

-Non, ça va je peux rentrer… Il fallait que j'évite de me retrouver dans cette voiture avec elle.

-Hors de questions. Dit-elle tendrement mais fermement.

-Merci. La remerciais-je tout de même ne voulant pas avoir l'air impoli.

Je me hissais sur le siège passager de ma voiture et elle s'installa au volant. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut relativement aisé elle posa très peu de questions mais celles-ci portaient surtout sur mon état et non sur la cause de cette conséquence. Après avoir remerciais et saluais Esmée, j'entrais à la maison. Mon père prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine et il m'interpella.

-Bella, tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit, tout c'est bien passé ? Me demanda t-il calmement alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en colère après moi.

-Euh… oui, je suis désolé papa mais tu n'es pas en colère ? Voulais-je m'assurer.

-Non, Bella, je savais que tu étais en sécurité avec Jacob. Mais la prochaine fois appelles quand même pense à ton vieux père. Me sourie t-il.

-Promis. Je répondis à son sourire avant de monter dans ma chambre.

La journée passait assez vite, j'avais tellement pleuré la tête enfouît dans mon oreiller que je m'étais endormie. Je n'étais même pas descendue pour les repas laissant Charlie. Il était venu me voir plusieurs fois pour que je mange avec lui mais à chaque fois je m'excusais de mon manque d'appétit. Au début il ne releva pas mais par la suite il s'était assis sur le bord de mon lit pour qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse selon lui.

-Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu ne peux pas te terrer là indéfiniment, il faudra bien que tu avale quelque chose. S'inquiéta t-il.

-… Je me contentais de pleurer.

-C'est à cause d'Edward et de ce weekend à Vegas. Je suppose en tout cas puisque tu ne me dis rien. Tu sais Sue veut faire une pause à cause de tout ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai mal aussi ma belle mais je dois être fort pour toi, on a besoin l'un de l'autre. En tout cas moi j'ai besoin de toi. Me déclara t-il.

-Oh… Papa je t'aime. Lui criais-je en me jetant à son cou en pleurs.

-Je t'aime aussi chérie, je vais te laisser, je suppose que tu descendras par toi-même quand tu seras prête. Me proposa t-il.

-Merci, tu es génial. Lui souris-je durement.

Sur ce, il sortit de ma chambre en prenant gare de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je plaçais mon baladeur sur mes oreilles et écoutais la musique composait par Jacob « Apologize ». J'avais mis la fonction repeat et j'étais assise adossée contre la tête de lit des traces de larmes pleins les joues. Cela devait faire quelques heures que j'étais dans cette position, j'avais observé par la fenêtre, le soleil se coucher. Les yeux toujours rivés vers la fenêtre, je fus surprise de la voir s'ouvrir doucement. Au début je crue que j'hallucinais suite à la fatigue mais une chevelure cuivrée et désordonnée pénétra dans ma chambre. Il s'appuya contre ma commode et me toisa. Je le regardais d'où j'étais n'étant pas sûre qu'il soit réellement là. Les quelques minutes de silence devinrent à mes yeux de longues heures. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et recommença à nouveau à la différence que cette fois un son en sortit :

-Bonsoir Bella, tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Me demanda t-il. Etait-ce ironique ?

-Salut ce n'est pas la forme effectivement. Admettais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et pris l'initiative de m'enlever mes écouteurs que j'avais encore mis à part ça, il ne me toucha plus. Plus un mot ne sortit et pourtant j'avais tellement de chose à lui dire. J'inspirais assez fortement avant de me lancer.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je n'aurais jamais dû rester avec Jacob. Autant commencer par le début.

-Et moi j'aurais du comprendre au lieu de réagir comme un con et de te raccrocher au nez.

Nous restions encore muets tous les deux, nous n'allions pas avancer bien loin si on continuait ainsi. Je me lançais encore :

-Edward… Commençais-je.

-Bella… Avait-il dit en même temps que moi.

-Je t'en prie. Lui dis-je.

-Je dois m'excuser Bella, Esmée m'a dit dans quel état elle t'avait trouvé ce matin. Je suis le roi des crétins, je n'aurais jamais dus me venger ainsi, je n'aurais jamais du emmener Lauren à Vegas. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle tenterait quelque chose. Excuses-moi Bella, je m'en veux énormément mais après le message de Jacob, j'ai pété un câble et on s'est embrassé. M'annonça t-il des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Comment ça un texto de Jacob ? M'étonnais-je.

-Je m'en suis douté après qu'il avait encore manigancé ça. Me donna t-il en guise de réponse.

Sur ce il sortit son portable pour me le prouver.

_« Eh Cullen tu as bien fait de t'amuser avec cette fille. Bella embrasse comme une déesse. »_

Sur ce je me mis à rougir furieusement. Il me toisa l'air incrédule et rajouta :

-Alors c'est vrai ? Me demanda t-il. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère mais triste et déçu.

-Je suis désolée Edward… Commençais-je en pleurs.

-Chut… M'intima t-il en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Dis-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Tu vas me détester après ce que je vais te dire mais je dois le faire. Je n'ai aucune excuse et je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me pardonner mais… j'ai … couché avec Jacob. Je t'en prie Edward, c'était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Pardonne-moi stp… Finis-je sur un murmure.

-… Il ne dit plus rien. Seulement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

A la vue de son visage dévasté par la tristesse, la douleur, la déception et la… crainte, mon cœur se serra et se brisa en milles morceaux. J'attendais quelques minutes qu'il reprenne la parole mais il n'en fit rien.

-Edward ? Tentais-je.

-… Toujours rien.

-Edward, je t'en supplie … Tout mais pas ça. Hurle-moi dessus, dis-moi que tu me déteste, que je te dégoute mais je t'en prie ne garde pas le silence dis moi quelque chose. Même si c'est pour me dire que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, que tu … Il me coupa dans mon élan.

-Tu l'aimes ? Me demanda t-il doucement sans s'énerver.

-Comme un frère. Lui répondis-je nauséabonde. Edward c'est toi que j'aime, je t'en prie, je suis désolé, je m'en veux tellement, je m'étais promise de ne m'offrir qu'à toi, je me suis vraiment comporté comme une sa**pe, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… Pleurais-je de plus en plus belle.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Répond-moi Bella, ne m'épargne pas… Je suis déjà suffisamment entaillé… Me demanda t-il en pleurs lui aussi.

-J'étais très en colère après toi après ce message, je pensais réellement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Lauren et toi… Je suis désolé Edward, je n'ai aucune excuse, je suis minable. Lui répondis-je.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Me dit-il l'air déçu.

-Bien sur que si, j'aurais du savoir que tu étais seulement en colère et que tu n'en pensais pas un mot. Je te connais et j'ai confiance en toi, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.

Il ne disait plus rien durant quelques minutes. Il semblait réfléchir profondément. Je me redressais correctement et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais je le savais.

-Vas-y je t'en prie donne-moi le coup de grâce maintenant, j'en peux plus d'attendre. Le suppliais-je.

A ma grande surprise, il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il me serra fort en me caressant les cheveux.

-Chut…baby, c'est moi qui suis désolé tout est de ma faute. Tout ne date pas de ce weekend et j'en ai bien conscience. Commença t-il.

-Non Edward… Le coupais-je, il était hors de question qu'il se sente coupable de l'acte impardonnable que j'ai commis.

-Laisse-moi finir à ton tour. M'informa t-il. Je ne suis pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. J'ai refusé de te faire l'amour comme tu le méritais, je t'ai repoussée, je ne me suis pas toujours montré tendre avec toi et pourtant tu es quand même restée, tu as tant subit à cause de moi et tu es toujours là, et je voulais même pas allé à Vegas au début, et j'ai réagi comme un crétin juste parce que tu voulais aider ton ami, la jalousie m'a rendu dingue et comme un con j'ai emmené Lauren à Vegas et encore plus con j'ai cru bon de te montrer à quel point je souffrais en te faisant la même chose et ce qui a donné le fait que tu embrasses Jake et tu connais la suite. Alors oui, j'ai mal, oui je t'en veux mais je m'en veux plus encore… Et malgré ça, la seule chose qui m'effraie c'est de te perdre… c'est que tu t'éloignes de moi. Me déclara t-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

-Alors tu veux toujours de moi ? M'étonnais-je les yeux grands ouverts.

-Oui, on est tous les deux fautifs et l'erreur est humaine mais il est certain que si jamais je le croise je le tue, je lui arrache la tête. Me souriait-il crispé.

-Je ne te mérite pas Edward, tu es parfait. Lui murmurais-je.

-Je t'aime, tu es ma raison de vivre et malgré ce que tu m'as fait je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi sous peine de perdre la vie. Alors oui je te pardonne mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose en retour. Me regarda t-il dans les yeux.

-Oui ? Lui demandais-je pour lui montrer mon approbation.

-Promets-moi de ne plus jamais faire une telle chose avec un autre que moi. Me souffla t-il tout bas.

-Oui mon amour, oui je te le promets. Lui dis-je en sautant à son cou.

-Cesses de pleurer ma puce, c'est fini, je suis là, je ne te quitte pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda t-il en se saisissant du bracelet de Jacob.

-C'est un cadeau de Jacob mais ça n'a aucune importance. Lui dis-je en lui reprenant des mains et en le lançant dans le fond du placard de ma chambre.

Il passa ses pouces sur mes joues pour enlever toutes traces de larmes. Il s'allongea sur mon lit et me fit m'allonger près de lui. Je déposais ma tête sur son torse et il me tenait très fermement dans ses bras. Et là il se mit à fredonner une très jolie mélodie que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant.

.

Ne me dis rien, fais-moi seulement confiance  
Un amour si fort ne meurt pas  
Il fleurira au paradis mon ange  
Mais reste serré contre moi

Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer mon ange  
Un ange ça ne pleure pas  
Je t'emmène où la vie est une danse  
Laisse-toi guider par mes pas

.

Cette chanson était magnifique et ces paroles m'avaient toute chamboulée. Je plaçais ma main sur sa joue et le caressais tendrement pour lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Je me remémorais tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières 36 heures. Edward me pardonnait ce qui compté le plus pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne le méritais pas, il avait réussi à tout mettre sur son dos. Pourquoi avais-je eu droit à un tel ange ? A cette pensée, je souriais légèrement. Je me mis tout à coup à repenser à Esmée :

-Oh, mon dieu ! Esmée ! M'écriais-je.

-Elle va bien mon cœur… Elle… Je ne le laissai pas finir.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Chérie, je lui ai juste dit que l'on s'était disputé mais que ça allait s'arranger. La preuve en est. Elle ne te jugera en rien Esmée t'adore comme sa propre fille.

-Ta famille est formidable. Je tiens à vous. Lui dis-je.

-Et ça tombe bien car toute la famille t'adore. Me rassura t-il.

D'autres questions me trottaient dans la tête mais les poser serait comme de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. En même temps valait mieux tout mettre sur la table maintenant car après il serait hors de question de ressortir ces dossiers et mes questions resteraient sans réponses à tout jamais.

-Edward … Hésitais-je. Qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu as embrassé Lauren ?

-Bella, quand je l'ai embrassé je me suis détesté, je n'ai rien senti d'autre et je me dégoutais moi-même d'avoir osé juste pour me venger. Et toi ? Me demanda t-il.

-Quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je te faisais, je me suis effondrée en pleurs et je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne te mérite pas et que je ne vaux pas mieux que Tanya à t'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte. Lui avouais-je.

-Tu ne seras jamais comme elle, je le sais ne t'en fais pas. Me dit-il en me serrant plus encore contre lui.

-Elle a dormis dans ta chambre ? Demandais-je en croisant les doigts.

-Non, elle n'est même pas entrée dans notre appartement, pour moi il était impensable qu'elle vienne souillée les lieux. Je lui ai réservé une chambre. D'ailleurs elle est restée là-bas toute seule, on est rentré et on l'a complètement oubliée quand Esmée m'a dit dans quel état elle t'avait retrouvé je n'ai pas réfléchi et ni une ni deux j'étais déjà sorti de Vegas.

-D'accord. Je m'excuse pour tout, je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire oui pour la soirée, il voulait juste que je lui remonte le moral. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir si coupable tout ce qui est arrivé à La Push est de notre faute. Je te demande pardon, j'avais pourtant très envie de partir à Vegas avec toi. Lui avouais-je.

-Ce n'est que partit remise, on y retournera avec les autres. Bella, tu veux bien qu'on fasse un pacte ? Me demanda t-il.

-Bien sur j'écoute tes termes. Acquiesçais-je.

-On ne parle plus de cette histoire et on n'en parle à personne d'accord ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Je suis d'accord, ça me parait juste. Lui souris-je un peu plus que tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, comme pour sceler notre pacte, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sentais rassurée, j'étais au paradis dans les bras d'un ange que je ne méritais même pas. Désormais je ferais tout pour qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il oubli ce que j'ai fais. Je voulais le mériter. On resta là enlacer sur mon lit à se câliner, à s'embrasser, à se murmurer des choses tendres… Je dû avoir été emporté par le sommeil car je ne me réveillais qu'au petit matin.


	54. Le paradis chez les Cullen…

_**Le paradis chez les Cullen…**_

.

Je me réveillais dans les bras de mon homme. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas partit avant le levé du jour. Il était toujours allongé sur mon lit, il avait les yeux clos et respirait faiblement on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Il était vraiment magnifique. Il s'était aperçu de mon réveil.

-Bonjour mon rayon de soleil. Me souriait-il en caressant ma joue.

-Coucou, tu n'as pas fuit aujourd'hui ? Lui répondis-je encore légèrement endormie.

-Non, je n'avais aucune envie de me séparer de toi. Me dit-il tendrement.

-C'est une très belle surprise de me réveiller auprès de toi, dans tes bras. Lui souris-je à mon tour en me hissant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

C'est ainsi que nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Nous nous embrassâmes quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que j'eu besoin de reprendre mon souffle. Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur mon lit moi dans ses bras la tête sur son torse. De sa main gauche il me caressait les cheveux tandis que sa main droite était posée sur ma hanche gauche. Il déposait de tendres baisers sur mon front mais ne disait rien. Je me sentais tellement bien que moi non plus je ne ressentais pas le besoin de parler. J'avais complètement oublié le fait que mon père était dans la maison et qu'il risquait de nous surprendre. A contre cœur je pris la parole pour lui demander l'heure sur le radioréveil qui était dans mon dos.

-10h36 ma princesse. Répondit-il simplement.

-Charlie… Commençais-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas je scrute ses pensées. Tu sais que je peux être très réactif. Me coupa t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'ai envi qu'on aille chez moi. Tu veux ? Me proposa t-il.

-Oui je dois m'excuser auprès d'Esmée. Acquiesçais-je.

-Je passe te chercher officiellement dans une heure, ça te va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Dac mon amour. Lui confirmais-je.

Après un dernier baiser sur ma tempe, il fila à vive allure par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Quand à moi je pris un pantalon gris avec un chemisier blanc et une jaquette grise assortie à mon pantalon. Je pris ma douche, me maquillais légèrement et rassemblais mes cheveux en un chignon laissant tomber quelques boucles sur mes épaules. Après une petite touche d' « Irresistible » de Givenchy, je descendis pour trouver mon père dans le salon en train d'astiquer son fusil. Il releva sa tête vers moi surpris comme pour me dire « ma fille t'as l'air en forme ». Je lui répondis par un sourire.

-Bonjour papa. Le saluais-je en glissant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonjour, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ? M'interrogea t-il.

-Oui j'ai juste eu un coup de cafard hier mais ça va aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je.

-Tu es resplendissante ma chérie, tu sors aujourd'hui ? Remarqua t-il.

-Oui, Edward doit passer me prendre d'ici quelques minutes. Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Remarquais-je à mon tour.

-Viens par ici. M'intima t-il en me désignant ses genoux. Mon père me prenait toujours pour une petite fille, cette remarque me fit rire. Mais je ne me fis pas prier en me jetant sur ses genoux. Bella ce qu'il s'est passé à la réserve est ignoble et du fait des nombreux morts qu'il y a eu, Sue aimerait restée tranquillement à profiter de ses enfants. Me dit-il.

-Comment ça ? Papa es-tu en train de me dire qu'elle a rompu avec toi ? Voulais-je m'assurer de ce qu'il disait.

-Oui Bella. Me confirma t-il alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

-Oh mon petit papa, je suis désolé pour toi. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Lui proposais-je.

-Non mon ange. Profites bien de ta journée et ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? D'accord ? Me sourit-il alors que j'essuyai l'unique larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

-D'accord, je ne rentrerai pas tard. Lui annonçais-je après avoir entendu le klaxon de la voiture de mon hôte. Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de mon père, pris mon anorak et sortis rejoindre mon amoureux.

Je fus surprise en voyant qu'il m'attendait avec la jeep d'Emett mais néanmoins curieuse. Il m'attendait adossé à la portière passagère. Il me saisit par la taille en me rapprochant de lui. Il me souffla à l'oreille :

-Tu es magnifique ma puce.

-Me…rci… Bégayais-je en rougissant.

-Quand tu rougis tu n'en es que plus belle. Renchérit-il tendrement au creux de mon oreille.

-Charmeur. Lui répondis-je en m'empourprant plus encore.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tout émane de toi. Me sourit-il.

Après m'avoir installé sur le siège passager et s'être installé sur celui conducteur, il se dirigea sur la national à vives allures. Il dépassa légèrement le chemin qui menait à la villa.

-Edward, je ne pense pas que tu ais raté inconsciemment le chemin de la villa ? Lui demandais-je intrigué.

-Non, en effet. Ria t-il légèrement.

-On va où ? Le questionnais-je.

-Sur un terrain non loin de la villa mais avec la voiture c'est plus pratique par là. Me répondit-il sans me dire ce que nous allions y faire.

Après 5 minutes, il se gara dans une petite clairière et m'intima de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes devant une très jolie cascade qui me subjuguait. Après être restée devant entourée des bras d'Edward durant quelques minutes, il me rappela que nous devions y aller. Je repérais à une centaine de mètres le restant de la famille. Je m'avançais auprès d'eux. Alice et Rose vinrent me faire un gros câlin et retournèrent près de leurs hommes. Je m'approchais d'Esmée pour la saluer et lui faire mes excuses pour les évènements de la veille excuses qu'elle accepta bien évidemment. Je saluais ensuite Carlisle et les deux frangins de mon amoureux puis alla le rejoindre sur la couverture qu'il avait installée sur le sol pour moi sans aucuns doutes. Je me glissais entre ses cuisses qu'il entrouva pour me réceptionner et m'entoura de ses grands bras forts. Il ne pleuvait pas, Edward m'annonça qu'Esmée voulait préparer un petit pique-nique pour mon repas. Alors que les parents d'Edward se cajolaient sur un rocher non loin de là, ses frères et sœurs faisaient une partie de badminton. Mon vampire en profitait pour me gâter de baisers. Il en déposa une ribambelle dans mon coup. Il était très tendre, ses lèvres étaient douces et agréables malgré leur froideur. J'étais aux anges.

-Ca va mon ange ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Non, je suis bien là dans tes bras. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Lui souriais-je.

-Moi aussi mon amour. Je t'aime et je suis heureux de t'avoir dans mes bras. Tu me fais vivre. Veux-tu jouer avec les autres ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, je vais me ridiculiser mais viens. Acceptais-je bien volontiers.

Nous nous retrouvions donc avec les autres. Nous fîmes deux équipes. Les garçons contre les filles. Le terrain avait été réajusté afin de s'accorder à ma faiblesse humaine. Mes amis allaient devoir se modérer pour que je puisse suivre. Je me sentais un peu comme une gêne même s'ils m'avaient assuré que c'était un plaisir de jouer avec moi. J'engageais le service en direction de Jasper qui réagit sans peine à mon envoi. Il relança sur rose et cette dernière renvoya sur Edward. Les échanges se poursuivirent durant une dizaine de minutes, je n'avais touché le volant qu'à trois reprises alors que je voulus me jeter sur celui-ci pour le renvoyer je rentrais de plein fouet dans Alice ce qui me fit tomber par terre. Edward fut auprès de moi en un éclair. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et de son autre main il me caressa la joue en me parlant.

-Bella ? Tu m'entends chérie ? Paniqua t-il en grognant en direction d'Alice.

-Carlisle ? S'écria Rose

-Excuses-moi Bella, je suis désolée. Ne cessait de s'excuser Alice alors que Jasper la retenait.

Je ne leur répondis pas mais ouvris les yeux alors que j'éclatais de rire. Il me regardait tous d'un air incompréhensible.

-Waouh elle a dû se cogner la tête assez fort ? S'esclaffa Emmett.

Je voulus me relever et leur assurant que j'allais bien mais mon chéri ne l'avait pas entendu de la même oreille. On attendit donc le diagnostic de Carlisle. Il rassurait ses enfants sur mon état. En plus c'était réel, j'allais bien à part la propulsion au sol qui s'était plutôt passé en douceur.

-Alice je vais bien je t'assure, ce n'est rien je vais bien, c'est moi qui me suis jetée sur toi. Riais-je.

-Elle est incroyable, elle vient de se prendre un mur en pleine face et elle se marre. Commenta Emmett.

-Ça c'est ma petite femme. Rajouta mon amoureux en me tenant dans ses bras comme une mariée. On devrait rentrer manger à la maison. S'exclama t-il.

-Nan, je veux pique-niquer ici mais je vais me contenter de vous regarder. Souriais-je.

Edward accepta, il me déposa sur la couverture et parti rejoindre ses frères pour chahuter en faisant des combats. Je le regardais de ma place et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver carrément sexy. Une telle beauté devrait être illégale. Alice et Rose vinrent s'installer auprès de moi et nous encouragions chacune notre homme.

-Tu sais Bella, Edward ne pétait pas la forme ce weekend. Commença Alice. Je me demandais si Edward leur avait dit.

-Je sais je n'aurai jamais dû annuler notre weekend. Leur dis-je l'air de rien.

-Tu nous as manquée et cette poufiasse de Lauren je lui aurais bien enfoncé mes talons aiguilles dans les yeux. Reprit Rosalie.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise devant la férocité de Rose.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de se pavaner en s'accrochant comme une désespérée au bras d'Edward. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de lui monter le bourrichon contre toi, heureusement qu'il est plus intelligent que ça. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Mouais… C'est tout de même un idiot. Marmonna Alice tout bas mais je l'entendis tout de même.

-Pourquoi Lice ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? M'intriguais-je calmement.

-Alice tu devrais apprendre à te taire parfois. La sermonna Rose. Ma chérie écoute je ne crois pas que ce soit à nous de t'en parler, tu devrais plutôt parler avec lui. S'adressa-t-elle à moi cette fois.

-Si c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward et Lauren je suis au courant. Dis-je timidement avec un pincement au cœur malgré ce que j'avais fait.

-Comment ça ? Tu sais qu'ils se sont embrassés ? S'interrogea le petit lutin.

-Oui, il me l'a dit. Leur répondis-je en rougissant gênée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Il nous a pourtant fait promettre de ne rien te dire parce qu'il avait peur de te perdre. S'étonna Rosalie de la révélation de son frère.

A ce moment Esmée apporta une salade de pâte, des chips et un soda pour mon déjeuner. Elle avait pensé à tout. Je la considérée vraiment comme ma deuxième mère. Je m'étais levée pour la serrer dans mes bras afin de la remercier. Je lui chuchotais un autre merci pour hier qu'elle accueillit avec le sourire. Je mangeais le repas délicieux d'Esmée tandis que les garçons chahutaient toujours. Les filles consultaient de nouveaux des magazines de mode avec des tonnes de tests à la noix.

-Bella tu veux faire un test pour savoir quel est ton niveau de sex-appeal ? Me proposa Alice.

-Euh non désolé, ce genre de test ça me saoule. Répondis-je faussement, en réalité je ne voulais pas qu'elles aient une chance de me pincer sur ce que j'ai fais.

-Comme tu veux. Trancha Rose.

Je mangeais la dernière bouchée et fus rejoins par mon amoureux. Il s'étalait de tout son long sur la couverture auprès de moi et me regarda amoureusement. Il déposa tendrement sa main sur ma cuisse et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi je vis ses sœurs se lever et s'éloigner vers leurs hommes.

-Ca va ma puce ? Mes sœurs ne t'ont pas trop embêtée ? Me demanda t-il.

-Non mais … hésitais-je timidement.

-Oui ? M'encouragea t-il.

-Est-ce que ta famille sais ?... Enfin tu sais pour… Jacob … Poursuivis-je.

-Non je ne leur ais rien dit mais tu connais la perspicacité d'Alice… Elle peut le découvrir à tout moment. Bella on est fautif tous les deux dans cette histoire, cesse de te torturer l'esprit et profite. Me conseilla t-il en me souriant tendrement.

Sur ce il me saisit par la hanche et dans un geste si rapide que je n'eue même pas le temps de m'apercevoir je me retrouvais allongé sur le dos avec mon vampire au dessus de moi. Il était agenouillé entre mes cuisses et me maintenait fermement les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Il déposa d'abord ses lèvres contre ma joue, il les glissa sur ma tempe avant de redescendre à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il détacha très légèrement ses lèvres de ma peau et fit glisser sa langue le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou. Il s'attarda un peu sur cette zone en m'embrassant tendrement la jugulaire. Il relâcha une de mes mains pour poser la sienne sur l'arrière de ma tête, il me releva ainsi la tête très tendrement afin de mieux envahir mon cou de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il suça sensuellement ma peau et l'aspirant légèrement et la mordillant tendrement, il était en train de réveiller mes sens, tout un tas de petits papillons s'envolèrent dans mon estomac. Il me donnait vraiment chaud mais je savais que cela n'irait pas plus loin. De plus ses parents n'étaient vraiment pas loin. Comme je le prédisais il se stoppa.

-Ne te frustre pas mon amour, bientôt tu auras tout ce que tu désires, je te ferais l'amour, je t'en fais la promesse.

-Edward… Haletais-je.

-Chut… Fais-moi confiance… Sur ces paroles, il glissa ses lèvres à la lisière de mon chemisier et lâcha ma deuxième main afin d'aller déboutonné la première attache de mon chemisier. Il déposa un doux baiser à l'intérieur de mon décolleté et détacha un nouveau bouton de mon haut. Il descendit son baiser encore plus bas au plus près de ma poitrine. Je me sentais si bien mais je ne comprenais plus son comportement.

-Edward…Tes parents sont justes là. Lui rappelais-je.

Il grogna légèrement ce qui me fit rire mais au même moment une voix idiote retentit à mes oreilles.

-Wow, wow, il y a des hôtels pour ça nom de dieu. S'esclaffa frère ours Cullen.

-La ferme Em. Lui lança Edward en déposant un dernier sur mes lèvres et en reboutonnant mon chemisier. Quand à moi, je devais être rouge pivoine.

-Bah dis donc, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si pressé que ça de devenir un homme. Renchérit-il.

-Va te faire voir crétin. Lui cracha mon ange.

Je vis Emmett devenir rouge d'irritation. Esmée du s'apercevoir du trouble car elle rappela Emmett à l'ordre. Sur ce il partit vers Rose qui lui asséna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Je suis désolé pour mon crétin de frère, il peut être très lourd parfois. Enfin tu as dû le remarquer. S'excusa t-il.

-Oh ce n'est rien. Concluais-je en connaissant le caractère espiègle d'Emmett. Edward, pourquoi est-ce que … Commençais-je à lui demander.

-Bella, je vais te faire l'amour mais je veux d'abord m'habituer peu à peu à ton odeur, je veux voir où je peux pousser mes limites pour ne pas te faire de mal, je veux apprendre à contrôler mon désir pour toi mon ange…Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te faisais du mal… aussi involontaire soit-il. Me dit-il alors qu'il replaçait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Tout se passera bien mon amour, j'ai confiance en toi. Lui souris-je pour le rassurer tandis que je lui caressais la joue et que je l'embrassais sur le bout du nez.

-Je t'aime plus que de raison. Me dit-il en m'enlaçant de ses grands bras avant de fourrer sa tête dans mon cou alors que je fourrageais dans ses cheveux.

Je me sentais comme dans une bulle avec mon amoureux, je me sentais bien. Si bien. J'avais l'impression que ce qui s'était passé ce weekend n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Cependant une petite voix enfantine vint nous tirer de notre bulle magique.

-Eh, les amoureux, ce n'est pas pour vous déranger mais il va y avoir une énorme tempête, Edward tu devrais raccompagner Bella à la maison. Lui conseilla Alice.

-Merci Lice. Dîmes-nous en chœur.

Sur ce il me confia à ma meilleure amie qui passa un bras autour de ma taille tandis qu'il ramassait la couverture et les gamelles du pique-nique. Il me récupéra des bras de sa sœur et me conduisit jusqu'à la jeep non sans avoir fait un petit tour d'Edward. Hi, hi il m'avait pris sur son dos et avait couru jusqu'à la voiture alors que des gouttes grosses comme mon pouce commençaient à tomber du ciel. Edward me lança littéralement mais doucement sur le siège, il boucla mon harnais de sécurité non sans avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur ma jugulaire et vint s'installer à sa place conducteur.

Après quelques dix minutes, nous nous garions dans le garage des Cullen. Il me détacha et m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Un vrai gentleman. Nous montâmes au rez-de-chaussée et retrouvâmes les autres assis devant la télé. Edward me proposa de les y rejoindre, ce que j'acceptais volontiers. Le canapé d'angle était occupé par Carlisle et Esmée qui se câlinaient puis par Alice et Jasper qui se tenaient seulement la main. Assis par terre adossé contre le sofa, Emmett tenait Rose dans ses bras entre ses cuisses. Edward nous dirigea vers la causeuse qui se trouvait près du canapé. Il m'intima à m'asseoir mais tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Bella on a choisit le film «Si seulement » j'espère qu'il va te plaire. M'annonça Esmée.

-Oui, on l'a choisit toutes les trois parce que si on écoutait les garçons on était bonne pour devoir supporter le dernier James Bond. Ria Rosalie avant qu'Alice ne rajoute qu'elle m'avait fais des pop-corn et ramené un soda.

-Merci les filles. Je suis sûre que ce film va être super. Riais-je en faisait un clin d'œil à Rose alors qu'Emmett bougonnait.

Carlisle actionna une télécommande qui fit baisser à moitié les stores des baies vitrées. En effet, l'orage était plus que violent, le tonnerre me faisait vraiment sursauter à chaque fois ce qui ne manqua pas aux plaisanteries d'Emmett. Le temps s'était rafraichi et je commençai à frissonner surtout collée de la sorte à mon vampire glacé. Ce dernier se détacha de moi et monta dans sa chambre pour redescendre avec une grosse couette bien molletonnée. Il m'enroula dedans et me repris dans ses bras. Le passage du froid au chaud me fit trembler. Le film démarra enfin. Le film était déjà bien avancé quand mes paupières commencèrent à papilloter. Edward s'en aperçut et pris l'initiative de me faire allonger tête sur ses genoux. Je sentis ses douces caresses dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme profondément.

Après ce que je crus n'être qu'une heure, deux touts au plus, Edward me réveilla tendrement en me caressant la joue. Quand j'ouvris doucement les yeux, je pu voir que mon bel adonis n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et que dehors le soleil s'était couché.

-Oh mon dieu Edward, tu aurais dû me réveiller avant, Charlie va piquer une crise de nerfs. Paniquais-je.

-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas chérie, la tempête n'est pas calmée et il appelait pour savoir si tu pouvais dormir ici cette nuit, il ne voulait pas te savoir en voiture sous cet orage. Bien entendu tu devras dormir dans la chambre de Rose ou d'Alice. Me sourit-il espièglement. Je poursuivis dans son jeu.

-Oui c'est évident. Je le vis afficher une tête de déterrée. Mais non mon chéri mais t'es trop mignon quand tu fais cette tête là. Lui souris-je.

-Tu m'as bien eu petite coquine. Me dit-il en me chatouillant.

Après une bonne partie de fou rire, il me signala qu'Esmée avait préparé un repas pour moi. Je regardais l'heure sur le réveil, il était à présent 18h50. Je me dirigeais avec mon amoureux en direction de la cuisine où l'on y trouva Esmée. Elle avait superbement décoré mon assiette. Un pavé de saumon se trouvait au centre entouré par une couronne de riz parfumé avec quelques petites feuilles de menthe par-ci par-là.

-Hum, ça a l'air vraiment délicieux. Merci beaucoup Esmée. Lui souris-je en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue.

-De rien, bon appétit ma petite chérie, je vous laisse les enfants. Nous salua-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Je m'installais sur un tabouret près du plan de travail et mangea à même celui-ci. Edward se tenait en face de moi de l'autre côté du meuble et me regardait manger avec une moue écœurée. Mon envi de le taquinait reprit le dessus.

-Tu en veux ? Lui proposais-je en agitant la fourchette pleine devant son nez.

-Beurk, répugnant. Tu as déjà mangé de la terre Bella ? Me demanda t-il.

-Avec tous les vols planés que je me suis prise, j'y ai goûté à plusieurs reprises. Rigolais-je.

-Et tu as trouvé ça bon ? Me questionna t-il sincèrement.

-Non, j'avoue que c'était dégueux. Répondis-je.

-Bah voilà, tu comprends ce que m'inspire cette nourriture humaine. C'est comme si je mangeais de la terre. M'expliqua t-il. Mais si tu veux que je goûte je le ferais comme ça tu verras que je suis vraiment prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi.

-D'accord. Acceptais-je avec une idée derrière la tête.

-Alors passe-moi cette satanée fourchette. M'ordonna t-il assez mécontent.

-Non j'ai une meilleure idée. Tu vas goûter ce saumon, ici. Lui annonçais-je en désignant ma bouche avant de serrer un morceau de saumon entre mes dents.

Tout de suite, un large sourire fendit son visage. Il fit le tour du plan de travail, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et inclina légèrement la tête pour faciliter l'accès à ma bouche. Il se saisit alors d'un morceau de saumon en effleurant tendrement mes lèvres. Il mastiqua sa bouchée avant de redéposer ses lèvres sur les miennes de nouveau.

-Hum, vraiment délicieux servi de cette façon. Vraiment… délicieux. Répéta t-il entre deux baisers.

-Je t'aime. Lui soufflais-je avant de déposer à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il reprit ensuite sa place initiale afin que je puisse terminer mon dîner. Je fis ma vaisselle et Edward m'accompagna de nouveau au salon où ces frères et sœurs se disputaient pour le film à regarder encore. La scène qui se déroulait devant nos yeux était plus que marante Alice et Emmett s'affrontaient en tirant sur un dvd. Jasper tirait Emett pour mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés tandis que Rose faisait pareil avec Alice.

-Alice vous avez déjà choisi le film de tout à l'heure… Lui rappela Jasper pour l'incité à lâcher prise.

-Je m'en fou je n'ai pas envi de regarder James Bond. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Mais ce n'est même pas James Bond. Allez ! Rends le moi. Tenta Em.

-Ah bon c'est quoi ? Un porno ? S'intrigua Rose face à la mine malicieuse d'Em.

-Vous allez adorer les filles je vous promets. C'est certes un film d'action mais y a une histoire d'amour avec un super beau gosse. Je vis Emmett faire un clin d'œil à Alice.

-Ah oui et qui ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée cette fois.

-Trop tard, tu n'as pas voulu. Se moque le frère ours.

Rose fit un geste sensuel en secouant ses cheveux, cela déstabilisa Emmett qui lâcha prise sur le dvd. Quand Alice vit le nom elle sauta en l'air.

-On le regarde vous avez gagné. The Marine Rose. Lui indiqua-t-elle.

-Ho hum, j'espère que Cena va se promener torse nu. Renchérie-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-que t'en penses Bella ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

C'est vrai qu'il était mignon mais j'hésitais à dire cela devant Edward après ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir. Je vis les mines renfrognées d'Alice et Rose et due m'empresser de répondre avant qu'elles ne se posent des questions.

-Hum…oui… il n'est pas mal. Me contentais-je de dire.

-Quoi ? Pas mal… Prends rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo Bella, c'est une bombe. S'écria Alice.

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue admettais-je gênée.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Déclara sèchement Edward en arrachant le dvd des mains d'Alice.

-Oh, le jaloux… S'esclaffa Rose.

-Moi pas du tout, j'ai juste envi de jouer à Rock band. Annonça t-il en se radoucissant.

-Oh ouais super. S'écrièrent Jazz et Em.

-Ouais mais il n'y a que 4 postes or on est 6. Remarqua Alice visiblement déçu de ne pas regarder son film.

-Ce n'est pas grave on fera des roulements, annonça Emmett tout sourire.

Sur ce, les garçons installèrent le matériel pendant que nous bavassions sur le sofa avec Rosalie et Alice mes deux meilleures amies. Pour le premier tour je laissais ma place ne sachant pas du tout en quoi le jeu consistait. Edward se mit à la guitare, jazz à la basse, Em à la batterie et Alice au chant. Ils commencèrent à jouer et à chanter en harmonie avec la télévision. Après quelques 3 minutes et des poussières, je pris à mon tour le micro et me laissa emporter par la musique d'Evanescence. Lorsque ma voix glissa sur la mélodie, j'entendais derrière moi des oh, waouh,…. Et autres onomatopées traduisant l'étonnement des sœurs Cullen. En y réfléchissant bien c'était la première fois qu'elles m'entendaient chanter puisque les rares fois où je l'avais fais c'était en cours avec Edward ou en répétition à la maison encore avec ce dernier. La chanson pris fin et ils m'applaudirent tous. Alors que je m'empourprais le visage d'Edward se fendit d'un sourire radieux et fier. Nous rions tellement comme des fous aux bêtises improvisées d'Em et d'Alice que nous n'avions même pas entendue les adultes Cullen arrivaient.

-Oh, oh… Les jeunes, on passe du bon temps par ici. Ria Carlisle en nous voyant.

-Oh, maman, papa, il faut absolument que vous entendiez ça. S'écria Alice en m'entraînant ainsi que son frère vers le piano de ce dernier.

-Non Alice, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. M'apeurais-je.

-Tout va bien se passer mon amour, ne t'en fais pas. Me rassura Edward en prenant ma main pour caresser le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce.

-Bella tu te souviens de la première fois ? Me demanda-t-il en me soulevant pour m'asseoir sur son piano.

Je ne répondis pas ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler mais lorsqu'il fit retentir les premières notes sur son clavier, le bœuf que l'on avait joué au cours de musique avec les autres retentit à mes oreilles « Unchained melody ». Au moment opportun, je fis glisser ma voix sur les douces caresses qu'il prodiguait aux touches noires et blanches de l'instrument. Je le regardais et me laisser emporter par la mélodie quand à son tour ses yeux vinrent me chercher. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et nous finîmes de jouer et chanter ce morceau comme si nous étions seuls au monde, chacun captivé par le regard de l'autre. Alors qu'il faisait vibrer la dernière corde de son piano de nouveau nous fut applaudie par toute la famille. Chaque couple était enlacé et Esmée était de toutes évidences très émues. On pouvait très bien voir que si elle avait pu pleurer, ses yeux auraient été striés de larmes.

-C'est tout simplement magnifique les enfants. Dit-elle en s'approchant de nous en entourant ses mains de nos visages chacun notre tour. Tu m'as bluffé Bella, je connaissais le talent de mon fils mais votre harmonie est tellement parfaite. Elle nous serait tous les deux dans ses bras. Je la remerciais tandis qu'Edward déposa un baiser sur son front et lui dit dans un souffle « je t'aime maman ».

-Esmée, laisses m'en un peu tu veux. Ria Carlisle en venant nous prendre dans ses bras. C'était magique, félicitation ma chérie, et comme toujours tu as assuré mon fils. A l'instar d'Esmée il nous serra tous les deux en même temps. Merci d'avoir rendu la vie à Edward ma fille. Me souffla Carlisle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Ce moment était très intense, très émouvant à tel point que je ne pu empêcher quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Edward les essuya avec ses lèvres en déposant de tendres baisers sur mes joues et au coin de mes yeux.

-Bella devrait aller se reposé, la journée a été éreintante. Annonça Edward sans même me consulter.

-Oui tu as raison, bonne nuit les enfants. Nous saluâmes Carlisle.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde nous montâmes dans sa chambre. Je commençais à paniquer à l'idée de n'avoir rien pris pour dormir. Il me tendit un de ses t-shirts m'invita à me servir de sa salle de bain si je voulais prendre une douche. Après la journée éreintante d'aujourd'hui je ne me fis pas prier. J'entrais dans la salle de bain et glissa sous la douche, je commençais à laisser couler l'eau bien chaude sur mon corps ce qui me détendit légèrement. Au moment de vouloir me laver, je m'aperçu bien vite que j'étais en effet dans une douche de garçon et que tout ce qui s'y trouvait n'était que pour garçon. Je pris donc un malin plaisir à faire glisser l'odeur d'Edward sur mon corps. Humm, un pur délice. Je me séchais et enfilais le t-shirt de mon amoureux. J'ouvris la porte les cheveux tout désordonné et y trouva Edward en train de mettre de la musique.

-Est-ce que tu aurais une brosse, s'il te plaît ? Lui demandais-je.

-Si attends… Il partit quelques secondes et revint avec sa brosse. Tiens, fais comme chez toi ma petite bouille, je vais prendre ma douche. M'annonça t-il.

-Merci. Lui lançais-je alors qu'il avait déjà refermé la porte de la salle de bain.

Je décidais alors de me saisir de l'un de ses journaux intimes qui dataient des années 1916. Je commençais doucement ma lecture adossée contre la tête de lit. C'était hallucinant comme son esprit était tourné vers la guerre, il voulait s'enrôler dans l'armée au grand désespoir de sa mère. Après quelques lignes, j'eue un léger pincement au cœur, le lendemain il avait rencart avec une certaine Clea Madison, une fille de son école. Je jalousais secrètement cette fille, non parce qu'elle a eue un rancart avec mon amoureux mais elle a eu la chance de faire sa connaissance en tant qu'humain. Je n'eue pas le loisir d'en lire plus qu'Edward avait fini sa douche. Il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de jogging. Oh juste ciel, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi peu vêtu. Il était plus que sexy Mama-Mia. Je ne pu m'empêcher de refermer le journal et de le mater.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda t-il.

-Ouch… je ne t'ai jamais vu vêtu ainsi. Répondis-je en rougissant furieusement.

-Oh excuses-moi, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait. Je vais passer un t-shirt. S'excusa t-il en s'approchant de sa commode.

-Non surtout pas. M'écriais-je. Ca ne me dérange pas, reste comme ça, s'il te plaît. Le priais-je.

-Hum… et toi tu sais que tu es super sexy en culotte sur mon lit… Me taquina t-il en s'approchant de moi à l'instar d'un prédateur.

Il se plaça à 4 pattes au dessus de moi et m'embrassa la mâchoire avant de grogner d'un léger mécontentement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je confuse.

-Ton parfum n'est pas comme d'habitude. Me répondit-il.

-Eh géni, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu m'invites à prendre une douche dans une salle de bain de mec. Lui rappelais-je en souriant.

-Oh… oui bien sûr. Il faudra y remédier au plus vite parce que… j'ai bien l'intention de te faire prendre plus d'une douche dans cette salle de bain. Me prévint-il.

-Va falloir que j'apporte ma brosse à dent alors ? Demandais-je taquine.

-Ouep, il y a une place vacante dans le gobelet. Ma bibiche bleue n'attend plus que sa bibiche rose. Ria t-il.

Il se défit de sur moi et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit. Je m'intriguais face à cet éloignement mais il me souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait surélevé mes pieds nus pour les poser sur ses genoux. Je me penchais en avant pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il me repoussa gentiment sur le matelas et saisi mon pied gauche dans sa main. Il commença à faire de douces pressions avec ses doigts sur la plante de mon pied. C'était très agréable mais cela me gênait beaucoup.

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je.

-Chut… douce princesse, ferme les yeux et détends-toi. Laisse-moi faire. M'annonça t-il d'une voie suave.

Je ne répondis rien et fis ce qu'il me dit. Je me laissais faire et dieu sait que son massage était bon d'autant plus qu'il avait les mains froides et douces. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblaient être des secondes, il changea de pied. Il était vraiment très doux dans ses gestes, je me détendais de plus en plus comme il me le disait. C'était très agréable et très touchant. Sans que j'y prenne gare, il souleva un peu plus mon pied et glissa un baiser sur le dessus. Ce simple geste me procura une quantité de frissons innombrables. Mon amoureux ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de déposer des baisers sur ma jambe en remontant de mon pied vers ma cuisse sans oublier les chevilles et les genoux. Lorsqu'il était au milieu de ma cuisse, je commençais à haleter, je sentis la chaleur se rependre dans mon bas ventre. Je savais cependant qu'il ne tarderait pas à se stopper du fait de ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Contre toute attente, il remonta ses lèvres un peu plus haut vers mon entre-jambe mais changea de cuisse. Il me surprit plus encore lorsque cette fois il ne la parcourait pas de ses lèvres mais de sa langue et des ses dents en mordillant légèrement. Il était en train de me rendre folle. Je n'allais pas pouvoir résister longtemps s'il continuait ainsi. Il redescendit tendrement vers la pointe de mon pied et déposa plusieurs baisers sur celui-ci avant de se ressaisir et de venir s'allonger à côté de moi. J'étais encore toute chevrotante du tendre traitement qu'il venait de m'infliger. Il déposa sa main sur mon ventre et colla sa tête contre la mienne.

-Ca va mon amour ? Je t'ai fais mal ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Plus que bien, tu ne m'as fait aucunement mal mon cœur. Le rassurais-je alors que ma main passa autour de sa tête et que je caressais ses cheveux désordonnés.

-Tu as aimé ? Me demanda t-il hésitant.

-Edward, j'ai adoré, tu m'as vraiment surprise c'était extraordinaire. Lui avouais-je. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as ressenti ? M'inquiétais-je soudain en réalisant que je n'avais rien fait pour lui.

-Moi j'adore être doux avec toi et te rendre heureuse et là en l'occurrence tu avais l'air heureuse. Alors rien ne me fais plus plaisir ma belle. Sinon j'ai adoré parcourir mes lèvres sur ta peau nue et à aucun moment je n'ai été tenté par ton sang. Ca devient vraiment de plus en plus facile mais je préfère qu'on prenne notre temps plutôt que de jouer avec le feu. Me rappela t-il.

-Oui et je ne te brusquerais pas, on ira à ton rythme mon ange. Lui soufflais-je pour le rassurer.

Mes yeux commencèrent à papilloter, Edward décréta alors qu'il était tant que la petite humaine dorme. A ma grande surprise il se glissa sous les couvertures avec moi comme un couple humain ferrait pour dormir ensemble. Il m'ouvrit ses grands bras dans lesquels je m'engouffrais sans attendre. Je calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et il m'enserra solidement dans ses bras. Je respirais son odeur une dernière fois et lui murmura un « je t'aime mon bébé » avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

.com/femmes/luxe_


	55. Mes tourments…

_**Mes tourments…**_

.

Mon réveil affichait 2h47 et j'étais toujours là, étendu sur mon lit avec la plus jolie princesse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Bella, ma Bella.

Je me souviens parfaitement du premier jour où j'ai croisé son regard, c'était en salle de musique à la rentrée. Elle s'est installé à côté de moi et son odeur a envahit mon espace. Elle m'a littéralement envouté. Je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi délicieux, d'aussi sucré, humm un délice. Son odeur était une chose mais alors ses yeux, ses magnifiques iris chocolat dégageaient tellement de douceur et transpiraient la gentillesse. J'ai littéralement craqué pour ce petit bout de chou.

J'ai eu envi de la protéger immédiatement, j'ai voulu empêcher ce pervers de Mike Newton de l'approcher. Je l'avais directement invité à passer une soirée avec moi, je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle, je voulais la connaître comme personne. J'étais allé la chercher chez elle à 20 heures, je lui avais pris un joli bouquet de fleurs selon les dires d'Alice mais selon moi, elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ma belle. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte, j'avais été subjugué par sa beauté. Elle était divine telle une déesse. Son petit ensemble lui sciait à merveille. Le seul bémol : son visage, sa joue était bleue, elle avait du prendre un coup. Cela m'avait inquiété. La soirée à ses côtés se déroulait super bien, elle était vraiment trop mignonne avec sa timidité, ses rougeurs et toutes ses petites mimiques dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Jamais une fille auparavant ne m'avait fait ressentir ça, jamais je n'avais été aussi perturbée par une humaine. Son sang m'attirait bien sûr mais ce qui m'attirait chez elle allait bien au-delà de ce sang courant dans ses veines. A mon grand désespoir Tanya m'avait appelé, elle avait soit disant besoin de moi d'urgence. J'avais dû laisser Bella ici, cela me gênait beaucoup mais pour une urgence familiale elle comprendrait.

Lorsque je l'avais vu le lendemain, elle était vraiment en colère après moi, elle voulait que je m'explique et comme un abrutit je lui avais menti ce qui l'avait mis encore plus en colère. Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant en la voyant dans cet état, j'avais été envahi par une grande dose d'inquiétude et de peur. J'avais peur de la perdre. Son visage était encore une fois déformé mais cette fois plus qu'hier, il s'était passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, j'en étais certain. Il ne valait mieux pas que je mette la main sur la personne qui avait osé la toucher. Je n'aurai pas payé cher de sa vie. Je devais l'attendre à ma voiture mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller la chercher à sa salle de cours. Elle me manquait déjà bien sûr mais pas seulement, j'avais aussi dans l'idée de la protéger car de sa salle de cours à ma voiture, il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi. Valait mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu.

En route, j'avais réussis à la convaincre d'aller à l'hôpital, je voyais bien qu'elle souffrait malgré qu'elle essaye de le cacher. Je lui avais présenté mon père qui s'était occupé d'elle, il l'avait adoré malgré ses mises en garde du fait de son humanité. Je me souviens alors de son regard, de ses pleurs et de ses supplications pour que je l'accompagne. Mais encore une fois, à mon grand regret j'ai du lui mentir et surtout lui résister. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas entrer avec elle et je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que c'était parce que j'étais un vampire. Que lui aurais-je dit ? «Je suis désolé mon ange mais je ne peux pas entrer aux risques d'être attiré par le sang et de vouloir bouffé tous les blessés qui se trouvent là, y compris toi. » Il était donc impensable que je l'accompagne, cela en allait de sa sécurité. Sans qu'elle le sache, elle était déjà devenue tout mon univers.

Lorsque je l'avais raccompagnée chez elle, je lui avais promis que désormais je serais là pour elle. Pour la première fois, la tendresse que j'avais pour elle avait parlé à ma place et à l'entente de son surnom « ma petite puce » ses yeux avaient reflété une lueur de joie. J'avais réussi à tenir ma promesse pendant quelques jours.

J'avais remis Tanya à sa place parce qu'elle devenait menaçante envers Bella. Elle était jalouse du temps que je passais avec Bella.

Cette dernière était amoureuse de moi depuis des années mais je n'avais jamais eu d'yeux pour elle, la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée est celle qui dors dans le creux de mes bras. Le samedi soir suivant notre rencontre Bella et Charlie étaient invités à la maison pour le dîner. Lorsque je l'avais appris, je m'étais réjoui à l'idée de passer une soirée avec Bella. Mon euphorie était bien vite retombé quand j'eue une discussion mouvementé avec Tanya. Elle m'avait plus que fais comprendre que si je voulais que Bella reste en vie, je ne devais plus m'approcher d'elle.

Au début je n'avais aucune intention de lui obéir mais pour me prouver qu'elle ne plaisantait pas elle avait attiré Rose dans le garage et lui avait jeté je ne sais quelle malédiction. Je l'avais vu s'écrouler au sol alors que ses vêtements et sa peau se déchiraient en fine coupure faisant couler du sang. C'était comme si une lame invisible infligeait toutes ses blessures à ma sœur J'étais prêt à me jeter sur elle mais elle avait cessé les tortures et c'était déplacé à vive allure pour m'échapper. Ces paroles m'avaient alors frappé :

-N'oubli pas que ta chère petite sœur ne mourra pas, elle mais ton humaine résistera-t-elle longtemps ? Me cracha-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de faire quoi que ce soit à ma sœur non plus. Lui avais-je hurlé en relevant Rose.

-Si tu fais tout ce que je te dis sans me poser de problème, rien ne leur arrivera sinon… tu as aussi une autre sœur et une douce maman pour m'amuser. M'avait-elle ordonné.

-En gros, je dois t'obéir comme un petit chien ? Voulais-je m'en assurer.

-Oui, et à la moindre petite chose qui ne me plaît pas je jouerais de mon pouvoir sur l'une d'entre elle sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Tu fais tout ce que je te dis où tu enterres l'humaine toute de suite ? Me lança-t-elle.

-Je fais tout ce que tu veux à la seule et unique condition que plus jamais tu ne touches à un seul de leurs cheveux. La contrais-je.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier mon chéri. MOI je vais te dire comment ça va se passer : TOI tu obéis. A la moindre contrariété, une souffre. Est-ce bien claire ? Me cracha-t-elle.

Me voyant hésiter elle fixa son attention vers l'extérieur du garage et une plainte de douleur aigue s'échappa du plus profond de la gorge de ma mère qui devait passer non loin de là. A l'entente de ce son qui m'arracha le cœur et des pensées de ma mère mutilée j'hurlais de colère mais aussi de douleur que j'étais d'accord. Cette parole m'arracha littéralement la langue.

Mon monde s'était alors écroulé quand elle m'avait ordonné de délaisser Bella et de me mettre en couple avec elle. Quelle garce ! Bella allait souffrir encore par ma faute. Elle commençait à peine à me pardonner et j'allais être obligé de rompre mes promesses envers elle. Mon cœur était alors brisé en milles morceaux mais c'était la seule façon de l'épargner, je l'avais donc accepté à mes dépens.

De toute façon, tout était de ma faute, il m'aurait été impensable que cette folle ose lui faire du mal à cause de moi. Elle qui est si douce, qui était si insouciante par le passé avait découvert par son ami Quileute, ce foutu Jacob, que l'on était des vampires, elle n'avait pas été effrayé.

Elle avait dû tant subir à cause de Tanya même si le fond du problème était ce que je suis et ce pour l'éternité. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu cette soirée à la villa où j'avais dû jouer au foutu jeu de Tanya qui n'avait pour but que de faire souffrir Bella, bien évidemment. Tanya s'était déjà montrée menaçante avant ça, je devais veiller à la sécurité de Bella. A mon grand désarroi, j'avais dû me tenir loin d'elle autant que possible c'est-à-dire ne plus la toucher, ne plus lui dire de mots tendres… Ca me tuait littéralement. Comme ce fameux soir où ma puce et son père avaient dîné chez nous, j'avais proposé une partie de chasse à Tanya à la frontière du Canada pour qu'on s'éloigne de la maison le temps que Bella serait présente, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir même si depuis quelques jours je ne me comportais plus si bien avec elle. Malheureusement quand nous sommes rentrés, ils étaient encore là et cette peste de Tanya avait eu l'œil. Elle n'avait pas voulu m'accompagner dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre mais bien sûr elle voulait faire la connaissance de Charlie. Elle avait profité de cette soirée pour me donner tout un tas d'ordre mentale aux quels je devais obéir pour la sécurité des femmes de ma vie. J'avais dû jouer le parfait petit ami devant mon amour mais j'avais tellement mal de la voir ainsi, je n'étais pas dupe, elle essayait de sourire devant son père et ma famille mais je pouvais entendre son cœur saigné, c'était vraiment un son déchirant.

Mais le plus difficile fut le lundi lorsque je lui avais annoncé que « j'étais avec Tanya ». Elle n'avait rien dit, c'était finalement mise en colère et m'avait dit par la suite qu'elle m'aimait. Mon cœur avait explosé mais juste l'espace d'un dixième de seconde me ramenant par la suite à la réalité. Elle pensait que j'avais joué avec elle, que je l'avais fait souffrir intentionnellement. Ses pensées étaient légitimes mais tellement fausses. En cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie : celle de lui dire « je t'aime moi aussi bébé, n'en doute pas » mais je ne devais pas je m'étais bien retenu. Si j'aurais pu pleurer je me serais laissé aller.

Les filles étaient rentrées de leur journée shopping avec Bella complètement paniquées. Elle savait ce que nous étions. Elle aurait pu se venger de moi en allant le crier sous les toits mais elle fut loyale envers ma famille et moi, même si je ne le méritais pas. Cette fille est vraiment une perle je ne la mérite vraiment pas.

Elle a été la risée de tout le lycée par ma faute, je me souviens de ce midi où on avait peinturluré son casier d'une expression salace et ou Tanya et Lauren s'étaient permises de photocopier sa chanson. J'étais entré dans le self en colère après avoir vu ça, elle était en train de se battre avec Lauren. Malgré les ordres de Tanya, je me devais de la retenir et de rétablir l'ordre des choses pour que mon bébé ne soit plus embêté. Je l'avais donc retenu et serré dans mes bras pour la calmer. J'avais ensuite pris sa défense ce qui n'avait pas plus a Madame Tanya évidemment, je savais qu'il y allait avoir des répercussions mais ce problème serait à gérer plus tard. Là n'avait pas été l'urgence.

Pour la musique j'avais du travailler avec elle, elle avait tenté de me séduire à plusieurs reprises et malgré ses propositions plus qu'alléchantes je devais continuer de la repousser en jouant le parfait petit ami fidèle amoureux. Mes refus répétés ne la laissaient pas de marbre et lui faisaient terriblement mal, je m'en voulais tellement. Le samedi avait été une journée formidable, on aurait presque oublié l'existence de Tanya. Je n'avais pas passé une journée aussi merveilleuse depuis longtemps la voir sourire pour un oui, pour un non mais cet état d'esprit fut vite dégradé. Elle m'avait fait une mini crise mais elle me criait tout son amour. Elle avait déposé ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, mon dieu je n'en revenais pas, elle m'avait donné mon premier vrai baiser enfin elle me l'avait volé mais quelle différence ça fait. A contre cœur, je dus la repousser pour sa propre sécurité. Ses magnifiques yeux éclatants étaient remplacé par deux yeux ternes humides, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, je n'avais pas pu supporter sa détresse, je l'avais laissé planté là comme le sale connard que j'étais. Elle avait eu un choc émotionnel et Charlie ne l'avait trouvé que le lendemain, je m'en voulais tellement, j'en voulais tellement à Tanya mais je n'avais pas le droit de craquer, pas le droit de le montrer. A cause de moi, elle avait été hospitalisée et était resté inconsciente une semaine.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue en cours les autres avaient eu pour instruction de ne plus être amis avec elle sous peine de déchaîner les foudres de Tanya. Rose et Emett n'en avaient rien fait, ils avaient fait un clan à part avec Bella et les deux nouveaux que je ne sentais pas du tout. Un jour je me souviens où je l'avais vu l'embrasser, l'autre le brun, Alex je crois.

Quelques semaines plus tard tout avait changé en un weekend. On devait se rendre à un weekend pêche avec Bella et son père mais à ma grande surprise son petit-ami était venu, j'avais envi de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui déchiqueter la carotide, il n'aurait plus pu approcher mon ange. Ma jalousie s'était encore plus décuplée lorsque je vis Bella agir avec lui comme une « sal*** » mais je savais très bien que ce n'était pas elle, que ce n'étais qu'un jeu pour elle. C'est ce dont je voulais me convaincre en tout cas. J'avais tout lâché et m'étais réfugié dans la forêt. Je n'avais aucun droit sur elle bon sang, il fallait que je me la sorte de la tête à tout prix, Tanya avait était catégorique. Elle était venu me chercher et là j'avais craqué, je lui avais tout dis sur le fait que si je faisais tout ça c'était en grande partie pour elle. Elle le comprit très bien et avait décidé de rompre avec son copain pour mon plus grand bonheur. Suite à la vision d'Alice dans laquelle ma Bella se faisait attaquer nous avions accouru mais il était trop tard. Les soit disant frères avait kidnappé Bella mais grâce à Jacob, nous les avions retrouvés. Ma belle était en position de faiblesse, malgré moi j'avais remarqué que son chemisier était ouvert, je compris alors que l'un d'eux, voir les deux l'avaient touchée ou du moins en avaient eu l'intention. Cela me mit tellement hors de moi que ça me servit bien dans la lutte acharnée contre les sbires de Félix. Sans le savoir, le pouvoir de Tanya avait sauvé ma Bella et heureusement, je n'avais aucune solution face à ce géant sinon, il était bien trop puissant, moi j'étais littéralement impuissant.

Après être sorti vainqueur de tout ça j'avais avoué à ma puce que je l'aimais et qu'elle était toute ma vie. Je l'avais portée dans mes bras jusqu'au campement. Elle avait été saine et sauve et heureusement je ne l'aurais jamais supporté sinon. J'avais rejoint Bella dans sa tente et j'avais eu le privilège de rester près d'elle pendant sa nuit. J'étais au paradis ainsi avec celle que j'aimais dans les bras. Elle m'avait donné des petits surnoms si mignon, je me sentais comme un ado de 15 ans, des papillons s'étaient envolés de partout dans mon estomac et un cœur avait rempli cet espace vide dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais…vivant auprès d'elle. Je lui avais fredonné SA berceuse, celle que j'avais spécialement composée pour elle, elle n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir au petit matin je lui avais laissé un mot ayant dû la laisser seule avant que les autres ne fassent leur apparition.

On avait chahuté dans l'eau et c'était très agréable d'agir comme ça entre nous, j'avais l'impression que nous étions tous humain, tous ensemble comme une seule et même famille.

J'avais vu ma princesse se dirigeai dans la forêt et lui avais fait une petite blague. Je l'avais ensuite emmenait dans une jolie clairière dans laquelle nous serions tranquilles. Nous avions profité l'un de l'autre tendrement, amoureusement sans que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Nous étions littéralement dans notre bulle de bonheur, notre bulle d'amour rien qu'à nous. J'avais eu l'idée de lui faire une couronne de marguerites et au vu de la lueur dans ses prunelles à ce moment je ne regrettais rien. Elle était heureuse, ça me rendait heureux. Mais la joie fut retombée lorsque j'avais dû la quitter sans lui dire quand nous aurions à nouveau la chance de partager ce bonheur. Je m'étais alors rendu compte à quel point j'aimais ce petit bout de femme que je tenais actuellement dans mes bras. Elle était devenue toute ma vie.

Je regardais ma vie, mon âme sœur dormir dans mes bras. Elle commençait à s'agiter légèrement. Elle devait rêver, j'avais appris que ces nuits étaient loin d'être paisibles. Je savais au fond que même si Tanya était morte, Bella y repensait souvent. Je voulais tellement ôter ces souvenirs de sa petite tête mais je ne savais comment m'y prendre j'étais impuissant. Dans ces moments là je me contentais de la serrer très fort dans mes bras et de lui chantonner encore et toujours sa berceuse.

Avec le recul, je pense alors qu'elle a de quoi faire des cauchemars. Tanya lui avait infligé une douleur à l'instar de Rose, elle s'était tordue de douleur, j'avais envi de tuer cette garce mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais tout essayé comme pour Félix, je n'y comprenais rien. J'avais eu tellement mal en la voyant souffrir, je l'avais appelé en cachette de Tanya pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir su la protéger, mes larmes avaient coulé…pas banal pour un vampire. Carlisle avait pour théorie que mon amour pour elle et mes émotions étaient vraiment trop fortes. On avait reprit les cours, Tanya et Lauren s'étaient acharnées après ma Bella, Lauren l'avait racketté avec l'aide de Tanya, j'étais vraiment furax, j'avais alors été récupéré toutes ses affaires exceptées son téléphone portable que je ne retrouvais pas. Mais le comble c'était que ces deux dernières s'étaient arrangées pour que Bella soit démise de ses fonctions en cours de musique et doive changer de place. Le prof de musique l'avait mis à la porte suite à sa contestation et elle m'avait fait légèrement la tête de ne pas avoir pris sa défense mais elle avait très bien compris pourquoi je n'avais pas pu.

Le fait de savoir qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec Jacob m'avait rendu fou de jalousie mais le pire fut quand j'avais senti sa désagréable odeur de chien mouillé sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait embrassé et non l'inverse mais comme un idiot je ne lui avais pas fait confiance et je l'avais traitée de menteuse en la laissant là. J'avais pire que déconné, cette fois c'était elle qui m'en voulait, j'avais gâché le peu de temps que nous avions ensemble à m'énerver après elle. Encore une fois je lui avais fait tellement de mal. Je l'aimais comme un dingue mais je ne savais même pas lui montrer.

Je me sentais tellement minable, il fallait que je rattrape le coup. Après quelques jours de réflexion j'avais trouvé le moyen de me faire pardonner et dans le même coup lui faire comprendre a quel point je tenais à elle, à quel point elle était tout pour moi, à quel point elle était mon avenir… J'avais alors acheté cet appartement à Vegas et lorsque j'avais vu ses merveilleux yeux brillaient, j'étais conforté dans mon idée. Je l'avais mené à la terrasse et je lui avais donné notre premier baiser officiel. Elle avait une bouche à croquer, ses lèvres étaient plus que douces et délicieuses, j'avais adoré la caresser de ma langue, son haleine caramélisée était à tomber. Après bon nombre déclarations d'amour, nous nous étions retrouvés le lendemain matin. Par mégarde j'étais entré dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un peignoir, elle était tellement bandante. J'aurai été humain je lui aurais sauté dessus fissa mais je n'avais pas le droit, hors de question que je me risque à la blesser pour assouvir une pulsion de mal dominant.

Nous avions passé la journée à faire du shopping, on se baladait enfin comme de vrai amoureux en se tenant la main et autres… Nous avions bien rit à cause des vendeurs et vendeuses. C'était vraiment une superbe journée en compagnie de ma chérie, elle avait repéré un ensemble super sexy dans la boutique, j'aurai trop voulu qu'elle porte ce genre de choses mais je n'aurai pas su me contrôler et aurai voulu lui faire l'amour comme il ne m'ait pas permit. Après ça, nous allions jusqu'à la voiture pour déposer nos achats mais dans le parking j'avais été terrorisé par une odeur de vampire alors même que Bella était humaine. En cet instant, je savais que j'aurai donné ma vie pour la protéger.

Mes craintes étaient infondées heureusement. Ce vampire était en faite ma mère. J'avais voulu discuter seul avec elle mais mon ange l'avait super mal prit et après une dispute elle s'était enfuit. Je ne l'avais retrouvée qu'au beau milieu de la nuit mais dieu soit loué, elle n'avait rien. J'étais plus qu'heureux de retrouver ma mère, celle qui m'a mise au monde, celle que j'ai tant aimé en tant qu'humain. Elle s'était volatilisée en confiant à Bella le bon soin de me prévenir. Etant quelqu'un de colérique, je m'en étais prise à elle violemment le temps de 30 secondes mais c'était les 30 secondes de trop. On s'était littéralement hurlé dessus et ces quelques mots _« __TU VEUX ME PERDRE AUSSI C'EST CA »_ m'avaient fait réagir mais trop tard malheureusement. Elle ne voulait plus que je la touche et elle était partie comme ça.

En voulant rentrer à Forks, j'avais aperçu un corps étendu sur le bord de la route, je m'étais un peu plus avancé en faisant bien attention au fait qu'il n'y ait pas de sang. L'odeur du corps me frappa alors, c'était son odeur, la sienne, celle de ma Bella. J'avais alors accouru auprès d'elle, j'avais eu très peur mais après quelques vérifications de constantes, elle allait bien mais elle était fortement déshydratée. Je l'avais alors emmené avec moi et posais paisiblement dans son lit alors que j'étais allé voler du soluté réhydratant à l'hôpital. Je lui avais fais boire difficilement mais elle avait tout bu au final. Après m'être assuré qu'elle allait s'en sortir, j'étais rentré à la villa. Charlie avait appelé pour dire que Bella avait disparu et nous nous étions précipités pour la retrouver telle que je l'avais laissé. Durant un mois elle ne s'était pas du tout réveillée. Chaque nuit je passais la voir, je lui laissais un petit mot dans son guéridon et l'embrassais sur le front mais dès que je le pouvais je restais auprès d'elle, je m'allongeais à ses côtés et lui parlait tendrement. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir agit comme le pire des salauds qui puisse exister. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était à cause de moi. Je n'étais pas bon pour elle. Les larmes me coulaient à chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle, sur ma beauté qui ne se réveillait pas. Elle s'était par la suite réveillée et j'avais appris qu'elle avait fait un petit voyage dans ses vies antérieures.

Lorsqu'elle était retournée au lycée Tanya et Lauren s'en prenait encore à elle et cette fois je n'eu pu résister, j'étais intervenu et là ce fut la pire de mes erreurs. Tanya s'était vengée de Bella en la contrôlant pour qu'elle se suicide. Encore heureux que Rose et Emett devait passer veiller sur elle en toute discrétion. J'étais prêt à nous afficher mais Bella me rappela que ma famille était toute aussi importante qu'elle a mes yeux. Elle m'avait appris que Carlisle et Tanya avait signé un pacte en 1809. J'avais été tellement furax, elle avait chanté pour moi et je m'apaisais aussitôt. Après qu'elle m'ait convaincu de laisser Rose et Emett rester avec elle et je lui rendais visite assez souvent ce qui n'échappait pas à l'autre garce. Bella était rentrée chez elle et cette fois j'éclatais littéralement. J'étais allé trouver Tanya pour la confronter et en finir.

Je l'avais traînais dans la forêt :

-TANYA … Crachais-je

-Oui mon amour… Répondit-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PRONONCER CE MOT A MON EGARD. Hurlais-je

-Mais enfin Edward, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Me demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

-TU OSES ME DEMANDER CE QUI ME PREND ? T'ES SERIEUSE LA ? IL ME PREND QUE PAR TA FAUTE BELLA A FAILLI MOURIR. T'AS FAILLI LA TUER ESPECE DE CONNASSE. Avouais-je.

-Encore elle ? Toujours elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, hein ? Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton impassible.

-UN CŒUR ET UN CERVEAU BORDEL. TU NE LUI ARRIVE MEME PAS A LA CHEVILLE. Balançais-je

-Et tu te crois assez bien pour elle ? Mon pauvre Eddy t'es comme moi, on est pareil tous les deux des monstres. Se moqua-t-elle.

-JE N'AI JAMAIS PRETENDU ETRE ASSEZ BIEN POUR ELLE, BIEN AU CONTRAIRE MAIS JE L'AIME ET RIEN NE CHANGERA. Continuais-je à la pousser alors qu'elle restait de marbre.

-Sauf si elle meurt, tu n'auras pas le choix mon chéri. Me dit-elle joyeusement.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER, SALE GARCE. Lui avais-je ordonné.

Ni une ni deux, je lui avais sauté à la gorge et nous nous étions battu comme des chiffonniers. Evidemment, elle m'avait achevé et avait menacé Bella de plus belle. Elle m'avait laissé gisant sur le sol et m'assurant qu'elle se rendait chez mon ange pour en finir. Après de gros efforts, j'avais réussi à me ressaisir légèrement je devais aller chez Bella pour la protéger.

J'y étais arrivé difficilement et heureusement Tanya n'était pas là. Ma Bella sortait de sa maison pour se rendre au lycée, elle m'avait aperçut et avait accouru vers moi, je m'étais écroulé dans ses bras et j'avais sombré profondément. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé mon ange était là près de moi, sa tête endormie sur ma poitrine, sa main dans la mienne. Elle était resté près de moi tout le temps ou presque. Par la suite nous avions décidé de partir à Volterra pour faire annuler ce traité de merde. Tanya ne gagnerait pas.

Ce qui m'avait royalement embêter c'était de laisser ma Bella à la réserve Quileute auprès de Black. Je l'avais laissé à la frontière mais je lui avais dit au revoir tel un adieu. J'étais alors reparti rejoindre les miens pour le départ.

Nous étions passés devant Aro et ses frères pour leur expliquer la folie de Tanya et donc les solliciter à annuler ce pacte. Je ne leur avais pas expliqué que je faisais tout ça pour Bella mais Lizzie le savait, elle. Cela me faisait mal de la revoir sachant comment elle m'a abandonné une deuxième fois mais je ne devais pas me détourner de l'important. Aro nous avait proposé de nous retirer quelques heures dans une suite alors qu'il délibérait avec ses frères et ma mère.

Démétri était venu nous chercher pour nous conduire à Aro. En entrant dans la salle du trône, j'avais paniqué en apercevant mon amour entre deux vampires encore plus balaises qu'Emett. Après discussions et surtout négociations avec les trois frères, nous nous étions battus avec les vampires de Tanya alors que Lizzie avait tout fait pour protéger ma Bella. Je lui avais automatiquement pardonné ses abandons mais je n'eu pu lui dire réellement, elle avait péri en sauvant ma bien-aimée.

Nous étions repartis de Volterra avec pour consigne de transformer l'humaine en vampire. Jamais je ne laisserais faire ça, on trouvera une autre solution, hors de questions qu'elle perde son âme. J'avais tué à petit feu Tanya sous les arraches phalanges que je lui prodiguais avant de l'achever. Plus jamais elle ne ferait souffrir ma famille. Une fois morte, j'avais pu retrouver mon amoureuse et la rassurer.

Nous nous étions de nouveau envolés vers Forks ce qui marquait l'ère d'une vie nouvelle. Pendant le trajet ma puce c'était agitée mais pas dans le mauvais sens, elle avait l'air heureuse malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait prononcé quelques mots comme « mari », « madame Cullen » et « bébé » et d'autre encore. Mon cœur s'était serré alors. Jamais je ne pourrais lui donner le bébé qu'elle désirerait un jour. Je lui avais dis qu'elle avait parlé mais je ne lui avais pas parlé de ces quatre mots… Je ne pouvais pas aborder ce sujet avec elle, enfin du moins pas encore.

En rentrant je l'avais conduite à la frontière Quileute mais je n'étais pas rassuré pour un sous. Je l'avais laissé là-bas mais je n'avais pas cessé de me tourmenter. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle s'était écroulée en pleurs face au départ de son ami qui l'avait embrassé une nouvelle fois. J'étais en furie contre lui, j'avais envi de l'égorger mais je devais me contenir. Bella avait eu besoin de moi, elle était si malheureuse, je m'étais contenté de la serrer au plus que je pouvais dans mes bras sans lui faire mal.

Le lendemain au lycée nous avions pu vivre notre amour au grand jour et comme je l'avais prédit les filles étaient mortes de jalousie en vers Bella et les garçons avaient la haine en vers moi. Après une discussion entre Bella et Rosalie mes sœurs avaient eu la bonne idée de vouloir passé le week-end à Vegas. Bella avait réussi à me convaincre, je ne pouvais rien lui résister.

Une nuit Bella et moi avions était un peu trop entreprenants. Malheureusement j'avais dû tout interrompre avant d'aller trop loin et de risquer de blesser ma petite femme. Mais mademoiselle ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et j'avais réussi à la blesser mentalement. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal. Elle était tout pour moi et elle n'imaginait même pas l'effet qu'elle me faisait, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était bandante et tentante… Lui résister était une des choses les plus difficiles que je n'avais jamais eu à faire. Le jeudi soir j'avais été avec ma famille chassé, on avait tous discuté ensemble sur ce qu'il s'était passé. On était tous soulagé et heureux. Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau, le lendemain je devais laisser ma Bella à la Push pour quelques heures e Jacob serait là. Je devais la reprendre le soir à 17 heures pour le départ à Vegas.

Je l'avais déposé chez elle comme prévu mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elle allait changer d'avis pour partir à Vegas. Elle m'avait appelé en me disant que Jacob avait besoin d'elle, je ne lui avais rien répondu et furibond lui avait raccroché au nez. Et moi alors…. J'avais peut être pas besoin d'elle … ? J'étais vraiment dans une colère noire, elle n'avait pas idée. Savoir qu'elle annulait tout notre week-end pour rester avec ce clébard ça me mettait hors de moi. J'étais à deux doigts de briser le pacte et d'aller la chercher par la force. Elle m'avait envoyé un texto mais ça ne changeait rien malgré l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle, je lui en avais plus que voulu. En abruti que j'étais, j'avais voulu la blesser en invitant Lauren, la vérité c'est que je l'avais trop blessée et que je m'étais ennuyé à mourir sans compter sur le fait que Lauren avait essayé de m'allumer. Je n'avais vraiment pas assuré en envoyant ce message sur le portable de Black. Bella avait été tellement en colère apparemment qu'elle l'avait embrassé et il s'en était vanté en m'envoyant un message. J'avais littéralement pété un câble et Lauren en avait profité pour m'embrasser, quelle sa**pe.

J'avais cru par la suite à un coup monté de sa part mais quand j'en avais fait part à Bella, sa honte et ses larmes m'avait avoué que c'était réel. Mon sang n'avait qu'un tour, j'avais plus que déconné, je lui en voulais encore plus et je m'étais promis de tuer ce co**ard.

Ma mère m'avait appelée et m'avait parlé de l'état dans lequel elle avait trouvé Bella. J'avais alors directement laissé Lauren là-bas avec un billet d'avion et j'étais revenu le plus rapidement possible. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir en voiture à ce qu'il avait pu se passer et au fait que ce baiser pouvait être vrai, j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que si c'était bien le cas s'était de ma faute, de la mienne et seulement de la mienne. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Bella s'était mise dans cet état mais ça m'avait beaucoup inquiété, peut être avait-elle peur à cause de Lauren ? J'avais découvert en la retrouvant ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Après m'avoir avoué son baiser avec Jacob, elle m'avait aussi avoué qu'elle avait couché avec lui. Sur ses paroles, mon cœur s'était brisé en milliards de morceaux. Je n'étais plus en colère…du moins plus contre elle, je l'avais vraiment trop été mais à la place j'étais malheureux oui mais pas seulement, j'étais tellement déçu de son comportement, tellement craintif, bien oui j'avais si peur de la perdre, qu'elle me dise qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle veuille partir avec lui et me laisser. Je lui en voulais tant à elle mais lui j'allais le tuer s'en était certain. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, quoi faire, rester là en la réconfortant ? Me tirer et la laisser pleurer comme ça ? Cette dernière idée était tentante mais après mûr réflexion j'étais aussi responsable qu'elle. Elle m'avait trompé oui mais mon comportement ne lui avait pas prouvé que j'en vailais la peine. C'est une ado de 17 ans qui comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge a des envies sexuelles avec son petit ami et moi je ne faisais que de la repousser. Souvent lorsque j'étais en colère je l'envoyais bouler comme si elle était un chien. Je m'en voulais énormément pour ça. Alors oui je lui en voulais mais la vérité c'est que je m'en voulais bien plus encore et je ne voulais pas la perdre surtout, elle était toute ma vie. Malgré que j'aie le cœur lourd je lui avais pardonné même si jamais je n'oublierai. Mais lui ce petit connard qui est amoureux de Bella. Il est sans scrupules et agît malicieusement pour manipuler Bella. Il l'emmène là où il veut. Encore dernièrement, il a réussit à lui prendre sa virginité. Une chose est sûr, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il réapparaisse dans les environs s'il ne veut pas mourir. Pacte ou pas je n'hésiterais pas à lui faire la peau.

La nuit dernière j'avais réfléchi, il était temps de prouver à Bella à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point elle était mon tout et à quel point je devais arrêter de faire ma tête de con. C'était décidé j'allais lui faire l'amour et je l'aimerais comme elle le mérite. Hier j'avais engagé ma procédure de séduction et au vu de la brillance dans les yeux de ma magnifique princesse j'étais rassuré, j'avais fait le bon choix.

Voilà je me ressassais tout ça dans la tête mais ce n'était que le passé. A présent je tenais dans mes bras la femme que j'aimais plus que tout. Pour ce qui concerne le futur, bah je suis égoïste en fait, je devrais la laisser vivre sa vie, la laisser épouser un humain, avoir des enfants mais je ne le peux pas, je l'aime à en mourir, que ferais-je sans elle ?

C'est alors sur cette question que le réveil matin sonna et que nous préparions pour aller au lycée.


	56. Le dénouement…

_**Le dénouement…**_

.

J'étais dans ma Volvo avec ma belle mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Je repensais à ce qui me trotté cette nuit, à mon égoïsme. Pouvais-je être aussi égoïste par rapport à son avenir ? Il était évident que non. Je la voulais pour toujours auprès de moi mais jamais je ne pourrais lui offrir tout ce que sa vie sans moi lui apporterait. Même avec toute la fortune familiale, je ne pourrais jamais lui donner l'enfant qu'elle souhaitera un jour. En restant près d'elle, je la condamnais à ne jamais devenir maman. Je pensais alors à la douleur et aux regrets que je ressentais par rapport à ma paternité impossible. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressente ça…jamais… un jour, elle me le reprocherait, j'en suis certain. Jacob lui pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle voudrait tôt ou tard malgré ses dires. Et pour preuve, elle s'était donnée à ce chien. Cette pensée m'irrita grandement même si je lui avais dit qu'elle était pardonnée, en réalité je lui en voulais encore mais je devais tout faire pour la garder près de moi. Elle était ma vie tout de même. Que ressentait-elle pour lui ? La douce voix de Bella m'interpella.

-Oui ? Répondis-je vaguement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle perspicace.

-Ca va, je pensais juste à des trucs. Lui répondis-je en omettant tout le reste mais je savais qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

-Edward ? Expliques-toi ? Rajouta-t-elle.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu de vie privée ? Si ce n'est pas trop te demander… J'avais préféré lui répondre sur un ton sans appel plutôt que de lui exposer mes tourments.

-Ok… Avait-elle simplement répondu. Elle était vexée, je le voyais bien qu'elle boudait mais valait mieux ça que d'être blessée à cause de la remise en question de notre amour. On se voit à la pause ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je me garait sur le parking du lycée.

-Ouais. Lui répondis-je simplement.

Après un petit baisé tendu, je partis vers mon cours de musique. Normalement j'étais avec Bella mais après les manigances de Tanya et Lauren, ma chérie avait du rejoindre le groupe de chorégraphie. Le cours était horrible puisque ma nouvelle partenaire n'était autre que Lauren que j'avais laissée à Vegas. A ma grande surprise elle ne m'en voulut pas mais au contraire, elle avait l'air de croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous. Si elle croit qu'un malheureux baisé dans un casino peut tout changer elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me faire ses yeux de biches et de me toucher mais je restais impassible. Elle fantasmait sur moi… ce n'était pas réciproque. Argghhhh c'est dans ce genre de moment que je regrette mon don de télépathie.

Je pensais encore à mes tourments. Je n'arrêtais de me ressasser toutes ces idées horribles dans la tête si bien que j'avais voulu m'isoler pour ne pas péter une durite. J'avais alors oublié de rejoindre Bella à la pause et de me rendre à mon troisième cours de la matinée. Lorsque je passais dans les couloirs, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait… enfin ça ne change pas de d'habitude mais c'était différent aujourd'hui. Je fus fixais en scrutant les pensées des lycéens autour de moi. Une m'attira plus que les autres : « Maintenant qu'il se tape Malaury, je peux peut être tenté ma chance avec Bella ». J'avais en vie de l'étrangler ce Newton. Il m'adressa la parole :

-Euh… Salut Cullen… alors comme ça t'es avec Lauren maintenant…coquin va…Il ajouta un clin d'œil à mon intention. Je pourrais peut être invité Bella à sortir … Me dit-il.

-Y a rien entre elle et moi, je suis toujours avec Bella alors bah les pattes. Le coupais-je.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que Lauren raconte à qui veut l'entendre… Rajouta t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ? Demandais-je en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

-Paraît-il que tu l'aurais emmené à Vegas ce week-end et que c'était plutôt… chaud… Me répondit-il.

-Putain… Merci Mike, je dois te laisser. Dis-je en m'éloignant.

Il fallait que je retrouve Bella avant que Lauren lui tombe dessus et déverse sa méchanceté. J'arrivai près de son casier et il était trop tard, elles se disputaient déjà.

-Mais ma pauvre fille, t'as pas compris qu'Edward m'aime, c'est moi qu'il a emmené à Las Vegas. Et c'est moi qu'il a embrassé. Nargua Lauren.

-Ca ne voulait rien dire, tu sais pourquoi tu es allé à Vegas à ma place ?... Tout simplement parce qu'il avait besoin d'un bouche trou et qu'il savait que ça me ferait enragé car tu n'es qu'une p*** sans scrupule. Lui lança ma belle.

-Ah ouais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait l'amour comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Répondit Lauren gaiement alors que je vis les sourcils de ma petite amie se froncer.

Là il fallait que j'intervienne. Je me postais alors à côté de mon amour et lui saisit la main.

-Ho non, Bella, je t'en prie ne crois pas tout ce qu'elle dit. Lui dis-je en voyant son hésitation. Allez viens. Rajoutais-je en l'entraînant par la taille.

Et là contre toutes attentes, Bella me sourit et porta sa main sur la joue de Lauren. Elle venait de lui donner une baffe monumentale et rajouta :

-Oui mon AMOUR. Elle insista bien sur ce mot.

Nous nous rendîmes alors au self en riant tous les deux de la mine déconfite de Lauren. On prit un plateau et on alla s'installer auprès de ma famille. Elle s'installa entre moi et Rosalie. Mes sœurs aimaient beaucoup Bella. Elles m'avaient avoué qu'elle était comme une sœur pour elles deux même si Alice lui avait moins montré que Rose. Quand à mes frères, ben Emett l'adorait vraiment, il la protégeait plus que nécessaire comme un grand frère protègerait sa petite sœur. Quand à Jazz, il ne s'exprimait pas vraiment sur ce sujet. Il était heureux pour moi tout simplement. Je ne leur avais pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et l'indien mais Lili avait des doutes. Elle était très perspicace parfois même trop.

Les filles discutaient chiffons et moi je scrutais les pensées alentours mais ça ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Pour bien leur prouvait que je n'étais pas avec Lauren mais toujours avec Bella je rapprochais ma chaise de la sienne et passé mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je la serrais contre moi et elle déposait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Le repas passa rapidement et nous allions en cours de biologie où l'on était toujours séparé à cause de Tanya et Lauren. Quelle bande de pestes, même si l'une n'était plus, l'autre malheureusement était encore bien là. Quelle erreur n'avais-je pas fait en l'emmenant à Vegas pour me venger de ma douce nom de dieu, je ne m'en débarrasserais plus si facilement. Je soupirais. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'allais devoir travailler avec Lauren en dehors des cours. Le prof de biologie nous avait donné un exposé à faire. Bella quant à elle, elle était avec Jessica. Nous devions tirer un sujet au sort dans le bocal. Je laissais Lauren aller prendre le sujet et Bella y allait aussi. Lauren en profita pour bousculer ma petite amie mais cette dernière se vengea innocemment en lui faisant un croche-pied. Toute la classe éclata de rire en voyant Lauren écroulée entre deux paillasses. Elle revint furax à la table et Bella me fit un clin d'œil en passant près, je lui répondis par un sourire légèrement forcé. Je l'aime ça j'en suis sûre mais elle ? Oui elle m'aime aussi, elle me dit aimer ce chien seulement amicalement mais me dit-elle la vérité ? Puis-je encore lui faire confiance ? Pourrais-je un jour la rendre heureuse ? Tant de questions qui me font doutées. Lauren me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Quand est-ce que tu veux travailler sur la reproduction ? Me demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
- Euh on fait chacun ses recherches et on se rejoint mercredi à la bibliothèque pour la mise en commun. Lui annonçais-je froidement pour calmer ses ardeurs.  
- Euh... en fait, je pensais plutôt que tu m'inviterais chez toi ? Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle se voulait sexy.  
- Non. Tranchais-je.

Je ne la laissai pas finir et la sonnerie retentit. Bella avait sport et moi non. J'allais devoir l'attendre, j'allais pouvoir réfléchir un peu au calme dans ma voiture, mon bijou. J'accompagnais Bella au gymnase mais je ne disais rien. Bella me toisait mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. La vérité c'est que je n'avais pas envi de parler, j'avais envi que toutes ces questions trouvent des réponses et que je puisse m'occupé de ma chérie de nouveau comme elle le méritait. Après un bref baisé sur la tempe, je fonçai dans ma voiture. Je mis en marche Debussy et essaya de me détendre. Par où commencer ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Bella ? Bah question assez simple et stupide en même temps, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Pourrais-je vivre sans elle ? Non, il en est hors de questions, ça me tuerai, elle est toute ma vie, elle est mon unique raison de vivre. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle trahie ainsi ? Bien oui je sais pourquoi, réfléchie bien idiot, tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle comme il faut. Tu lui parles mal, tu refuses de lui montrer le désir que tu as pour elle, tu limites les câlins et les baisés. Elle me dit qu'un ami a besoin d'elle et moi comme un sombre crétin j'invite la première pintade que je croise dans la ville de tous les vices pour me venger. A mon âge plus qu'avançait j'avais agit comme un ado jaloux. J'étais jaloux, est-ce que quelque part ce n'était pas une traduction de mon manque de confiance. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas en Bella que je n'avais pas confiance mais en moi. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle me quitte à cause de ma nature vampirique que je déteste tant. Voilà pourquoi j'avais si peur de Jacob Black, il était humain enfin en partie, il était plutôt pas mal et surtout il était amoureux de ma Bella. Je le considérais comme un rival potentiel et à l'heure actuelle, il avait eu le privilège de faire l'amour à ma déesse. Finalement si ma chérie me disait aimer Jacob comme un frère pourquoi ne pas la croire ? Si elle voulait être avec lui, elle serait avec lui et ne serait plus avec moi or elle était bel et bien avec moi. Maintenant j'en étais sûr, elle m'aimait et je pouvais lui faire confiance. Encore aujourd'hui j'étais ridicule en me conduisant comme un abrutit avec elle.

L'heure avait tourné sans que je ne m'en rende compte mais au lieu d'attendre ma chérie à la voiture, je partie plutôt la chercher à la salle de sport. Elle sortit avec Angela, une très gentille fille qui comptait beaucoup pour Bella. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle salua son amie et vint me rejoindre. Je la prenais dans mes bras et la serrais très fort. Je m'accrochais à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je dégageais une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait dans son cou et lui baisa avec tendresse et la sentis frémir. Je remontais jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime mon ange. Tu m'as manqué.  
- Toi aussi, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ... Remarqua-t-elle.  
- Oui, j'ai réfléchi à pas mal de truc et ... Lui avouais-je.  
- Cette fois tu compte me dire quoi ou c'est ta vie privée. Cracha-t-elle en me coupant.  
- Je vais te le dire. Excuse-moi pour ce matin j'ai été un parfait idiot encore une fois. Mais viens on va parler ailleurs, je te ramène. Lui dis-je en l'entraînant par la taille.

Nous rejoignîmes ma voiture et nous arrivâmes rapidement devant chez Bella. Elle m'invita à entrer et nous montâmes dans sa chambre pour parler. Je m'étais assis dans le rocking-chair et Bella en face de moi sur son fauteuil d'ordinateur. Je la regardais fixement et pris la parole.

- Bella excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien parce que j'avais un milliard de chose qui trottait dans ma tête et je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine en t'en parlant mais à la place je t'ai fais de la peine en te le cachant alors au final ce n'était pas mieux. Mon cœur, je pense que tout ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas forcement te faire plaisir mais je ne veux rien te cacher donc j'assumerai tes foudres. Ma puce ça fait quelques jours que je me ressasse plusieurs choses et j'ai finalement trouvé un dénouement à tout ça. Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais j'ai doutais... enfin j'ai cru doutais de toi mais c'est de moi dont je doutais en réalité. Lui avouais-je.  
- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob ? Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.  
- En partie oui, j'ai douté de tes sentiments envers moi et de ceux envers Black. Lui dis-je honteusement en baissant la tête.  
- Pourtant je te l'ai dis que c'est toi que j'aime alors pourquoi ? Explique-moi ? Haussa-t-elle le ton.  
- Comment voulais-tu que je te croie sur paroles alors que tu as couché avec lui ? Hein ? Bien sur j'ai eu tort et je m'en rends compte je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes. Lui dis-je comme piètres excuses.  
- Pourquoi le saurais-tu plus maintenant qu'il y a quelques jours dis-moi ? Elle était énervée.  
- Parce que tu es encore avec moi après tout ce que je t'ai fais et malgré le monstre horrible que je suis. Haussais-je le ton moi aussi.  
- Si tu étais un monstre tu crois que je serais avec toi ? Hein ? Réfléchie si je t'aime c'est que tu n'es pas celui que tu crois être. Me dit-elle plus doucement, elle essayait de me convaincre.  
- Mais regarde toi, tu es magnifique, douce, gentille, intelligente... Tu mérites mieux qu'un vampire comme moi... Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir la vie dont tu rêves. Ce bébé que tu veux je ne pourrais jamais te le donner. Jacob Black lui pourrait te le donner... Lui annonçais-je en laissant transparaître ma crainte de son avenir.  
- Oh non, ne fais pas ça Edward, je t'interdis de faire ça, ne me pousse pas dans ses bras. Et d'abord comment sais-tu pour le bébé... Me demanda-t-elle finalement en baissant la tête après s'être radoucie.  
- Tu parles en dormant. Tu en as rêvé souvent... Lui avouais-je.  
- Et tu sais quoi, ce bébé n'est pas important... ce qui compte le plus pour moi c'est toi. Je t'aime comme il ne m'ait pas permit, je t'aime à en mourir Edward Cullen et pour toi je ferais tous les sacrifices du monde y compris ce bébé. Me déclara-t-elle.  
- D'accord, je te promets de ne plus jamais douter de tes sentiments et de me comporter comme tu le mérites. N'en parlons plus viens par là ma puce. Lui demandais-je en l'attirant sur mes genoux.

Elle se hissa sur mes genoux et plongea sa tête dans mon cou en me déposant une myriade de baisés. On s'aimait et on était ensemble, c'était le principal.


	57. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas…

_**Quand on aime, on ne compte pas…**_

.

Voilà maintenant quelques mois qu'Edward et moi étions officiellement ensemble et aussi quelques mois que la dernière altercation avait eu lieu. Edward et moi passions tout notre temps ensemble ou presque. Il ne me quittait que très rarement pour aller chasser et quelques fois il y a plusieurs mois pour préparé son exposé avec Lauren et moi le mien avec Jessica. Malgré mon ressenti, j'avais été obligé d'aller chez ma mère avec mon père pour Noël puisque ma sœur et sa famille y serait. Mon père appréciait Edward donc il ne voyait aucuns inconvénients à ce que je passe du temps avec mon amoureux tant que l'on ne délaissait pas le travail scolaire et qu'on respectait quelques règles de distances. Mon père voyait que le travail avec Edward payait parce que j'avais des pures notes mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'après son couché mon petit vampire d'amour se glissait dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Nous étions vraiment heureux ensemble, on s'aimait très fort. Plus le temps passait, plus j'étais amoureuse de lui et plus je tenais à lui. Le perdre maintenant me tuerai littéralement.

Nous étions le jeudi 13 février et demain c'était la saint-valentin. Je devais absolument trouver un cadeau à mon amoureux et mes meilleures amies aussi. Les cours venaient de se terminer et sans rien dire aux garçons Angie, Alice, Rose et moi nous étions engouffrées dans la décapotable de Rose en direction de Port Angeles. On passait du bon temps entre nous, on chantait, on gesticulait comme des folles jusqu'à arriver au centre commerciale. Un grand centre regroupant près de 300 boutiques, il était évident que nous allions trouver notre bonheur. Je ne savais pas quoi offrir à mon amoureux et s'est en partie pour ça que j'avais emmené ses sœurs. On devait repérer pleins de trucs qui lui plairaient et je devais revenir ensuite toute seule pour l'acheter pour ne pas que ses sœurs le voit et qu'il le lise dans leurs esprits. Il fallait garder un minimum de surprise et je remerciais dieu d'avoir fait en sorte qu'Edward soit incapable de lire dans mes pensées.

Alice nous traînait dans toutes les boutiques plus inimaginables les unes que les autres. Elle et Rose me montrait pleins de choses qui pour elles, plairaient à leur frère mais rien ne m'emballé vraiment. Au bout de deux heures, j'aperçu une boutique d'antiquaire et prévint les filles de me reprendre ici dans 30 minutes. A ma grande surprise, elles ne se peignirent pas. J'entrais et me retrouvais face à une vieille dame édentée avec des cheveux tout grisonnants et des lunettes sur le bout du nez. Je commençais à chiner pendant près de 10 minutes j'avais trouvé quelques vieilleries qui me plaisaient mais je n'étais pas là pour moi, j'étais là pour mon amoureux. Je laissais donc toutes ces choses en place. La vieille dame s'aperçut de mon hésitation et me proposa son aide.

-Bonjour mon petit. Je peux vous aider ?

-Bonjour… Euh… en fait, je cherche un cadeau pour mon petit ami. Lui répondis-je.

-Dans ce cas je crois que vous trouverez votre bonheur dans un autre magasin, après tout vous êtes bien jeune. M'annonça-t-elle en me toisant.

-Non, c'est parfais. Les vieilleries sont notre passions communes tout comme la musique. Lui expliquais-je.

-Quel genre de musique ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-La musique classique et de préférence le piano comme le compositeur Debussy par exemple. Lui dis-je.

-Claire de Lune ? Questionna-t-elle.

-En plein dans le mille ma petite dame. Lui répondis-je.

-Joue t-il ? Continua-t-elle.

-A merveilles, il compose lui aussi. Dis-je banalement.

-Alors j'ai peut être ce qu'il vous faut, ne bougeait pas d'ici. Me lança-t-elle.

C'est alors que je la vis partir à l'arrière de la boutique pour y revenir avec un coffret très poussiéreux dix bonnes minutes plus tard. Elle le posa devant moi, y passa un coup de chiffon et l'ouvrit délicatement.

-Qu'est-ce que … Commençais-je.

-Les effets personnels de Monsieur Debussy. Enfin une partie de ses effets car ils ont été disséminé dans 5 boîtes différentes comme celle-ci mais je n'ai trouvé que celle-ci. Mais il semblerait que vous ayez de la chance puisque la seule partition qui se trouve dans celle-ci est le Claire de lune, c'est bien évidemment l'original et j'ai même un certificat d'authenticité. Argumenta-t-elle.

Mais mon œil fut attiré par un pendentif assez ancien en or blanc et en forme de cœur avec une clé de sol gravé dessus. La vieille dame le vit et me le présenta sous les yeux, elle l'ouvrit et je pu y lire l'inscription « Mon ange pour l'éternité ». J'étais sûr que c'était le cadeau rêvé pour Edward mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir me le permettre.

-Combien coûte cette petite merveille. Demandais-je à la vendeuse en lui désignant le pendentif et sa chaînette.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire mademoiselle que le contenu de la boîte ne doit pas être séparé parce que d'une part le certificat authentique est valable pour la boîte et que ensuite les effets personnels de Monsieur Debussy perdrait de leur valeur s'ils étaient individuels. M'expliqua-t-elle d'un air désolé.

-Combien vaut ce coffret ? Demandais-je tout de même par curiosité.

-5 600 $. M'annonça-t-elle.

Je déglutis fortement. En y repensant bien sur mon relevé bancaire du matin j'avais un solde créditeur de 5 845 $. C'était normalement l'argent que j'avais mise de côté pour mes études mais… Edward en valait la peine. C'était la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'ai trouvé pour lui et pour sur ce sera une vraie surprise. Après quelques brèves minutes d'hésitation, je me lançais :

-Je le prends.

-Avez-vous de quoi le payer jeune fille ? Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Je lui tendis ma carte de crédit et elle alla dans la petite salle derrière et revint après 5 bonnes minutes. Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais j'ai du vérifier vos dire. La banque m'a assuré que votre solde couvrait le montant de votre dette. Elle encaissa ensuite mon achat et le mit dans un sac qu'elle me tendit ainsi que ma carte de crédit.

-Au revoir Madame et merci.

Je sortis de la boutique et mes amies m'attendaient assises sur un banc avec un soda pour moi. Je me m'étais assise entre Rose et Angie. Finalement de ce que m'avait raconté Angie, ce n'était pas si terrible, elle ne s'était pas ennuyée une seule seconde avec les deux énergumènes Cullen. Je ne doutais pas de sa sincérité. Je m'étais vraiment beaucoup lié à Angela mis à part les Cullen. Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi et elle aussi avait son amoureux. Elle était avec Eric. Apparemment chacune avait trouvé son cadeau. Je faisais la danse de la joie intérieurement parce qu'on allait rentré mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'Alice voulait qu'on ai une tenue habillée pour la soirée de Saint-Valentin. Je ne savais même pas si Edward avait prévu un truc mais ce qui est sûre c'est qu'Alice savait tout.

Mon euphorie retomba bien vite quand je vis le prix des robes. Il me restait très exactement 245 $ pour me trouver une robe dans une boutique où les moins chers en valaient 6 ou 700. Je faisais semblant de m'évertuer à trouver une robe mais après tout je devais bien en avoir une jolie qui trainait dans mon placard avec nos traditionnelles séances shopping mensuel. Je me saisis alors d'une robe bleue magnifique, elle était tellement jolie, j'avais envi de craqué mais je ne pouvais pas, mon banquier se serait arraché les cheveux. Alice remarqua ce petit bijou dans mes mains et s'écria :

-Vas vite l'essayer, c'est celle-là. Avant même que j'eue le temps de protester elle me poussa dans la cabine.

Après tout maintenant que je suis là autant l'essayer et voir au moins une fois ce qu'elle donnait sur moi. Mamamia cette robe était une pure merveille, elle m'allait à ravir. J'étais si jolie dedans et sexy en plus. Mais malheureusement ce chiffon horriblement cher devrait rester au magasin. Je sortie de la cabine en prétextant qu'elle ne m'allait pas.

-C'est dommage elle aurait été parfaite avec le teint de ta peau. Me lança Angela.

-Alice Cullen sors de ce corps tout de suite. M'esclaffais-je face à la réaction de mon amie. Mais l'intéressée crue que je l'appelais et accourus.

-Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Elle ne me va pas. Tranchais-je.

-Combien ? Me lança-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Comment ça combien ? Rappliquais-je ignorante.

-Le cadeau d'Edward ? Au point que tu ne puisses pas acheter cette petite robe qui ne vaut que 350 $. Alice était trop perspicace.

-3 fois rien, elle ne me va pas c'est tout. Niais-je. Je vous attends dehors. J'en avais marre d'entendre les filles parler robes.

Au bout d'une heure et demie plus tard, elles sortirent enfin. Après avoir raccompagné Angela, nous rentrions enfin à la villa mais toujours dans la bonne humeur. Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient pas présents mais les garçons faisaient une partie d'Xbox. Quand il me vit Edward fila sa manette à Jasper et accourut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et nous faire tournoyer sur nous même. Il me redéposa ensuite au sol, me serra fort dans ses bras et baisa mes cheveux en me disant que je lui avais manqué.

-Heureusement que j'ai su où vous alliez sinon je serais devenu dingue de panique. Nous lança t-il.

-Mon amour tu sais bien que je ne risque rien avec tes sœurs. Détends-toi. Lui souris-je.

-Ba n'empêche tu m'as trop manqué. Je te raccompagne avant que Charlie ne rentre ? Me proposa t-il.

-Oui bien sur. A demain les filles et merci pour la balade. Amusez-vous bien les enfants. Lança Bella gaiement.

-A demain tu ne paies rien pour attendre petite luciole. Me lança Emmett alors que les autres me disaient un simple au revoir. Enfin simple pour nous parce que habituel mais Alice et Rose vinrent me faire notre K3, notre câlin à 3.

Je montais dans la Volvo de mon amoureux et on se dirigea contre la maison de Charlie. Edward conduisait d'une main, il avait la seconde posé sur ma cuisse et me regardait plutôt que de regarder la route.

-T'ais-je dis à quel point tu es magnifique aujourd'hui ? Me demanda t-il ironiquement.

-Je dirai un bon million de fois depuis ce midi. Rigolais-je avec lui.

-Alors laisse-moi te le dire encore et te le redire encore et encore. Me dit-il au creux de mon oreille alors qu'il avait glissait sa tête sous ma chevelure et qu'il me déposait un baiser dans le cou.

-Regarde la route veux-tu, j'ai envi de vivre pour la Saint-Valentin. Lui lançais-je pour ne pas qu'il m'excite de trop.

-Ha bon ? Tu veux fêter la Saint-Valentin ? Me questionna t-il sérieusement.

-Edward t'es sérieux là ? Lui demandais-je confuse.

-Bah oui, outch va falloir que j'aille cambrioler un magasin pour ton cadeau ce soir. Rigola t-il.

-Idiot va. Rappliquais-je avant que mes rires ne se mêlent aux siens.

-Chérie même si tu ne l'aurais pas voulu, je te l'aurai souhaité la Saint-Valentin et comme tu le mérites car c'est notre amour que l'on fête même si c'est en priorité une fête commerciale. M'annonça t-il.

-Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je veux la fêter avec toi. Lui avouais-je.

Arrivés à la maison, nous avions fait nos devoirs comme d'habitude puis je m'activais en cuisine pour préparer le dîner de Charlie. Edward me regardait et me proposa son aide, ce qui me surprit beaucoup. Je lui donnais pour tâche de surveiller la sauce bolognaise qui mijotait avec des petits oignons et de la viande hachée. Il était si sexy lorsqu'il cuisinait, humm. C'en était déroutant. J'étalais la pâte dans le fond du plat et lui fit mettre une bonne louche de mixture dessus que j'étalais moi avec une spatule et nous renouvelions cette opération jusqu'à ce qu'on est vidé la poêle. Les lasagnes étaient fin prêtes, il ne restait plus qu'à les enfourner. J'avais adoré partager ça avec mon amoureux, c'était très agréable. Il m'avait même aidée à faire la vaisselle que demander de plus, hein ?

Après ceci nous nous installions au salon pour regarder un peu la tv. Enfin regarder la télé c'est beaucoup dire puisque nous passions plus de temps à nous embrasser, à nous câliner. Lorsqu'on ne faisait ni l'un ni l'autre on se faisait des papouilles dans les cheveux ou sur les avant-bras. Mais tout ça se passait bien évidemment avant le retour de Charlie. Edward s'éclipsait officiellement juste après l'avoir salué comme il se doit. Et comme nous avions pas mal traîné à Port Angeles, on n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. En effet, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Charlie ouvrait la porte. Edward se décala alors de moi de près de 50 cm et se leva à l'encontre de mon père.

-Bonsoir Charlie, comment était la journée ? Lui demanda t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Salut Edward… Ca s'est passé comme une journée où l'on a vu tout plein d'horreur. Une jeune fille c'est faite agressée aujourd'hui. Nous indiqua t-il l(air dépité.

-Je vais vous laisser. Annonça t-il alors que je me levais du canapé pour le raccompagner. A demain mon cœur. Mentait-il en voulant me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres mais comme à son accoutumé mon père nous intercepta.

-Vous êtes trop prêt là. Grogna t-il faussement. S'il savait.

Edward eu un petit rictus et me fis un clin avant de partir en saluant mon père.

J'eue par la suite une petite conversation avec mon père à propos d'Edward et moi. Il aimait beaucoup Edward mais comme il m'avait expliqué, il avait été jeune lui aussi et qu'il savait donc ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens. Mais ce qui ne savait pas c'est qu'en réalité Edward était bien plus vieux que lui, cela me fit sourire intérieurement. Je remontais faire ma toilette et comme d'habitude quand mon père ronflait comme un bœuf, Edward pénétra dans ma chambre. Il me berçait tendrement dans ses bras et me chantait ma berceuse. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir.


	58. La SaintValentin Partie 1

_**La Saint-Valentin (Partie 1)**_

.

Les cours du vendredi étaient passés assez lentement et comme hier je ne rentrais pas avec mon amoureux mais avec Alice et Rose qui avaient pour objectif de me préparer pour la saint-valentin. En voiture, les sœurs parlaient de mon « relooking ». Selon elles, j'allai être méconnaissable. Nous arrivions à peine quelques minutes après chez les Cullen et je saluai Esmée avant de me rendre dans la chambre d'Alice alors que les garçons qui devaient aller chassé avant de venir se préparer dans la chambre de Rose et d'Emett. A ma grande surprise, Esmée entra dans la chambre avec un soda et des cookies.

-Tiens ma chérie, j'ai pensé qu'un petit goûté ne te ferrait pas de mal. Souffla-t-elle sur un ton maternel.

-Merci Esmée, tu n'aurais pas dû. Lui souriais-je.

-Mais si, mais si ne dis pas de bêtise, il te faut des forces pour ce soir. Me lança-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Des forces ? M'intriguais-je.

-Non, non je ne dirais rien de plus. J'en ai déjà dit trop. Edward m'en voudrait se justifia-t-elle.

-MAMAN ! S'écrièrent en chœur mes amies. Toi tu sais ce qu'Edward a prévu ? Elles avaient l'air outré.

-Ben oui, c'est moi sa petite maman d'amour. Se moqua Esmée.

-Aller, dis-le nous. On ne lui dira rien. Demanda Alice. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ?

-Je crois que ton frère à besoin de sa vie privée Alice. Laisse-le vivre sa première saint-valentin comme il se doit. N'interférez pas. Les gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Ok, alors c'est parti. Déclara Alice en me désignant la salle de bain.

-Donc je vais prendre une douche. Conclus-je.

-Oui et épiles-toi bien, je ne veux plus un poil sur tes jambes ou tes aisselles. Me lança Rose cette fois.

-Il y a un peignoir pour toi sur le porte-manteau. Rajouta Alice.

Je m'engouffrai alors dans la salle de bain et m'exécuta. Je commençais par m'épiler les aisselles puis les jambes et fini enfin par un coup de crème dépilatoire pour le maillot. Je passais ensuite sous la douche sous les instructions d'Alice de derrière la porte. Donc j'avais lavé mes cheveux et avais passé un masque dessus comme elle me l'avait indiqué. Après un savonnage et un rinçage de corps, j'enfilai le peignoir et sortie près des filles qui avait installé une vrai station de beauté au milieu de la chambre de mon petit lutin. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir et je fus surprise de voir le miroir en face de moi recouvert d'un drap blanc comme dans ces émissions de télé. Comme je m'y attendais elle prit la tête des opérations.

-Bien Esmée tu t'occupes de ses sous-vêtements et de sa robe, Rosalie sa coiffure et moi maquillage. Elle doit être prête dans une heure top chrono. Annonça Alice.

-Mais ma robe est là Alice. Dis-je en désignant la housse de vêtement que j'avais apporté.

-Tatata… Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu mettras ce que l'on te dit de mettre. Allons dépêchons-nous, une heure… Rappela Alice.

-Pourquoi une heure ? Il n'est que 15h30. Leur signalais-je.

-Ne poses plus de questions tu verras bien. Me lança Rosalie en soupirant.

Pendant que l'une me tirait royalement les cheveux, l'autre se bornait à m'épiler les sourcils. Grrrrrrr. J'essayai de résister à la douleur mais je me tortillai sur place.

-Arrêtes de bouger sinon tu ne seras jamais prêtes. Me lança Alice.

-Alors arrêtez de me faire mal. Leur dis-je.

-Il faut souffrir pour être belle ma chère. Rappliqua Rosalie.

Je ne dis alors plus rien sachant très bien que ça ne servirai à rien. Je me contentai de grommeler en priant qu'elle en finisse vite. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard Esmée revint dans la chambre en nous disant que les garçons étaient rentrés donc qu'il fallait que les sœurs cachent leurs pensées à leur frère. Après encore quelques minutes qui me semblaient être des heures, Alice s'était exprimé : mon maquillage et ma coiffure étaient terminés.

Esmée entra alors en action en me présentant des sous-vêtements classes mais néanmoins très sexy. Elle continua avec la robe et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis quelle robe elle tenait dans les mains. C'était celle de la boutique, la jolie bleue sur laquelle j'avais craqué. Je regardais cette robe avec étonnement et je pus apercevoir l'air heureux de mes meilleures amies et de leur mère.

-Je savais qu'elle t'allait parfaitement, je t'ai vue avec. Me lança Alice.

-Alice… Mais c'est beaucoup trop… Lui dis-je en la serrant dans les bras.

-Mon frère m'aurait tué si je ne l'avais pas acheté et qu'il t'aurait vu dans mes pensées. Et puis j'ai vu à quel point tu as craqué dessus mais je sais que tu as dû te priver parce que le cadeau d'Edward t'a coûté beaucoup plus que nécessaire. C'est bien normal que je veuille faire un cadeau à ma sœur aussi non ?... Argumenta-t-elle.

-Merci Alice, j'en étais malade de devoir la laisser au magasin… Je t'adore… Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

C'est sur cette gaieté générale que je partis m'habiller dans la salle de bain et lorsque je ressortis les filles avaient préparé des accessoires : des chaussures à talons hauts, une étole de la même couleur que la robe, une petite pochette en soie en guise de sac à main. Et un imperméable écru pour cacher ma robe à Edward le plus longtemps possible selon elles. Rose me tendait le cadeau que j'allais offrir à Edward. Les filles l'avaient conservé pour moi. J'étais fin prête et les filles m'avaient donné pour ordres de descendre seulement quand elles seraient en bas avec Edward. Je devais descendre les escaliers comme dans les films. Elles en avaient de ces idées. Les sœurs Cullen sont folles à lier c'est certain, riais-je pour moi-même. Au top d'Alice, je devais descendre doucement les marches, ce que je fis aussitôt son signal. Emett accourut à côté de moi dans l'escalier et me tendit son bras :

-Ça évitera bien des accidents ma belle. Ria t-il.

-Merci Em. Lui souriais-je touchée de son attention, grâce à lui je ne m'humilierai pas en me cassant la figure à cause des chaussures choisies par mes amies diaboliques.

-T'es sublimes. Me complimenta-t-il.

-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Répondis-je timidement en rougissant.

-Hey… c'est à moi de dire ce genre de chose. S'indigna Edward.

-T'as qu'à réagir plutôt que de baver la bouche ouverte. Gros Nigaud. Lui lança Jasper cette fois.

C'est sur cette parole que tout le monde éclata de rire. Emett me conduisit au bras de mon amoureux. Il se posta devant moi et plaça sa main sur ma hanche avant de déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux et de soupirer d'aise en inspirant mon odeur.

-Emmett a raison, tu es magnifique Bella. Me complimenta-t-il à son tour.

-Tu es très beau toi aussi. Lui retournais-je en observant son costume avec sa cravate noire.

Esmée nous sortis de notre torpeur.

-Vous devriez y aller maintenant les enfants si vous ne voulez pas être en retard.

-Mais Esmée il n'est que 16h30. Constatais-je.

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit partir, aller viens. Me signala Edward cette fois mais sans m'en dire de plus.

Je serrai les trois femelles Cullen dans mes bras afin de les remercier et fis au revoir à Emett et Jasper d'un signe de main. Nous montâmes dans la Volvo mais mon chéri gardé le silence.

-Edward ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? Tentais-je tout de même.

-Je t'emmène dîner. Me signifia-t-il.

-Ha oui à cette heure là ? Rajoutais-je.

-Oui c'est que ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté. Reposes-toi mon amour, la soirée va être longue et tu as largement le temps de dormir je te réveillerais quand nous serons arrivés. Me conseilla-t-il amoureusement.

-Très bien de toute façon, tu ne me diras rien donc je vais me reposer. Dis-je en faisant la moue.

-Ma puce s'il te plaît… Est-ce que je peux te faire une surprise sans avoir à culpabiliser parce que tu fais la tête ? Me demanda-t-il taquin.

-Oui. Cédais-je sans sortir aucun autre mot.

Je tournais alors la tête vers le paysage et déposa ma tempe sur la vitre. Je sentis juste la main d'Edward se poser sur ma cuisse dénudée ce qui me fis frissonner trois fois plus que d'ordinaire et je m'endormi sous la vois d'Edward qui fredonnait.

Je fus réveillé par sa main qui me caressait le visage.

-Chérie on est arrivé. M'informa-t-il de sa tendre voix mielleuse.

-Hummm, j'ai dormi longtemps ? Demandais-je.

-Environ 4 heures. Souriait-il.

-Comment ça environ 4 heures ? Mais où est-ce qu'on… Commençais-je.

-Sors de la voiture et regarde tu sauras. Ria-t-il de plus belle.

Ni une, ni deux, il fit le tour de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir et je reconnu immédiatement les lumières de la ville.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ma princesse. Déclara mon amoureux alors qu'il m'enlaçait de ses grands bras musclés et déposais sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Mais…mais c'est… Vegas… M'exclamais-je. C'est super mon cœur merci. Bonne Saint-Valentin à toi.

-J'espère que tu as faim ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je meurs de faim. Lui donnais-je en guise de réponse.

-Dans ce cas, si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre. Me dit-il en saisissant ma main.

Nous nous dirigions vers un palace de luxe, c'était magnifique ça avait l'air trop parfait, cela devait coûter une fortune. Il me fit passer devant lui et une hôtesse vint à notre rencontre.

-Madame, Monsieur, je ne crains qu'il n'y ait plus de places libres. Il faut réserver environ deux mois à l'avance pour ce genre d'établissement. Nous annonça-t-elle.

-Oh dans ce cas… Commençais-je.

-Une table pour 2 au nom de Cullen s'il vous plait. Me coupa Edward.

-Euh… euh… bien sur Monsieur. Dit-elle bêtement après avoir consulté son registre. Veuillez m'excuser pour cet incident. Nous demanda-t-elle, enfin plutôt à Edward.

-Bien veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Veuillez nous accompagner à notre table maintenant. Lui dit mon amoureux sur un ton courtois.

-Oui monsieur. Madame. Elle nous fit signe de tête de la suivre.

La décoration du restaurant était très chic, très snobe. Je ne me reconnaissais pas la dedans mais c'était digne d'un palais des milles et une nuit. Nous arrivions au vestiaire et Edward se mit derrière moi pour m'aider à enlever mon imperméable. Il le fit glisser en bas de mes bras et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. Nous partîmes vers la table. Edward tira ma chaise pour que je m'asseye. Il n'avait pas cessé de me dévisager mais d'une façon très aimante. Après que l'hôtesse soit partie, mon amour prit la parole :

-Ton trench était super classe mais alors là dans cette robe, tu es plus que magnifique, tu es… carrément sexy. Me souriait-il.

-Merci. Soufflais-je rouge écarlate.

-Ne sois pas gêné bébé en plus tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis. Me dit-il en déposant sa main sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime, c'est parfait. Lui dis-je émue.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un serveur qui nous apporta les cartes. Je m'étonnai d'une chose, les prix n'étaient pas inscrits sur la carte. Edward remarqua mon air intrigué.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Les prix ne sont pas affichés sur la carte. Répondis-je.

-… Edward ne répondit pas mais éclata de rire.

-Ravie de voir que ça te fais rire… Grondais-je.

-Mais non mon amour, c'est normal que tu n'ais pas les prix sur ta carte. C'est moi qui les ai. Me répondit-il.

-Comment ça toi tu les as ? Demandais-je.

-Mon ange, dans ce genre de restaurant la règle d'or c'est la galanterie. La tradition veut que ce soit l'homme qui paie l'addition et c'est pourquoi TU n'as pas les prix. Ce ne serait pas élégant de montrer les prix à une jolie dame. M'expliqua-t-il.

-Dans ce cas échangeons nos cartes. Lui proposais-je.

-Hors de questions. Je te connais Bella. Tu ne vas pas choisir ce que tu veux réellement manger, tu vas choisir le moins cher. Alors on fait un compromis. Tu choisis d'abord et je te montre les prix ensuite mais seulement de ce que tu as commandé. D'accord ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Non, tu me montres les prix et je décide ensuite. Tranchais-je.

-Bella… ce n'est pas négociable. Fais un effort s'il te plait, ce n'est pas tous les jours la Saint-Valentin. Il me fit son regard auquel je ne pouvais résister.

-Tu ne payes rien pour attendre Cullen. Lui lançais-je.

-Mais bon sang, arrêtes de faire ta tête de cochon. Je voulais te faire plaisir mais je vois que tu t'en contre fiche de mes ressenties. Puisque c'est comme ça prend la ta carte avec les prix à moins que tu préfères que je t'invite au Mac Do ? Cracha-t-il énervé en se levant.

-Edward ? Demandais-je confuse et honteuse.

-Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes et tu me donneras ta réponse quand je reviendrais. Me dit-il résigné en partant sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Mais putain que je suis co**e, merde. Ma première Saint-Valentin avec l'homme parfait, mon homme et moi tout ce qui me pose problème c'est le prix du menu. Vient-on réellement de se disputer pour ça ce soir qui devait être en tout point parfait ? Tiens-toi tranquille Bella et accepte de faire plaisir à ton amoureux bon sang. Je suppose que pour ce soir je peux arrêter d'être têtu, non ? Après 10 minutes, il revint mais ne s'assit pas.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Excuses-moi mon amour, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi, c'était puéril. Lui dis-je honteuse.

-L'important c'est que tu t'en soies rendu compte mais ne recommence pas d'accord ? C'est la trêve de la Saint-Valentin. Me souriait-il.

-C'est promis. Lui dis-je en me levant pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Nous nous rassîmes et le serveur vint prendre notre commande…


	59. La  SaintValentin Partie 2

_**La Saint-Valentin (Partie 2)**_

.

J'avais exclusivement choisi le repas puisqu'Edward ne ressentirais aucun plaisir à manger, aucun goût. Edward dicta alors la commande au serveur :

-Ce sera deux duos de verrines : fois gras, fruits secs, gelée de figues et saumon avec sa crème d'avocat, deux crumbles de poulet à la mangue et au lait de coco, deux fraises melba et deux coupes de votre meilleur champagne français. S'il vous plaît.

-Bien Monsieur. Autres choses ? Demanda le garçon de café.

-Pas pour le moment je vous remercie. Trancha mon amoureux.

Le serveur s'éloigna alors qu'Edward me regardait très amoureusement. Il saisit ma main qui était sur la table pour l'entrelacer dans la sienne comme pour rester en contact permanent avec moi. Il me regardait mais me souriait aussi de toutes ses jolies dents à la blancheur éclatante. Quand il me regardait ainsi je ne pouvais plus m'en remettre, son sourire me paralysait tant il était à croqué et je m'égarais dans son regard doré. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour redescendre sur terre et m'apercevoir qu'Edward me parlait.

-Bella ?... Bella ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Euh … Si. Arrêtes seulement de m'éblouir. Lui signifiais-je.

-Je n'ai rien fait. S'étonna-t-il en me faisant encore son sourire ravageur.

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point ton sourire est enchanteur. Lui dis-je.

-Il l'est seulement pour toi ma belle. Me répondit-il en recommençant à me sourire de toutes ses dents.

-J'en suis flattée alors. Rappliquais-je en rougissant.

-Je t'aime ma puce. Conclut-il.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien pendant quelques dizaines de minutes et il me faisait beaucoup rire. Il essayait d'être drôle mais Edward restera toujours Edward. Il avait du tenter de piquer quelques blagues à Emett mais il n'arrivait pas à les raconter comme il le fallait. Ceci me fit rire encore plus. Il fit semblant d'être vexé, c'était trop mignon, j'eu envi de le prendre dans mes bras mais le serveur arriva avec nos coupes de champagnes pour l'apéritif. Edward m'intima à lever ma coupe afin de trinquer à notre couple.

-Je suis très fier d'être en ta compagnie pour cette saint-valentin après tout ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière mon amour. Je t'aime plus que tout. M'annonça-t-il.

-Je t'aime. A notre amour. Dis-je à mon tour en faisant tinter ma coupe avec la sienne.

A ma grande surprise, il déposa ses lèvres au bord de la coupe et laissa le liquide millésimé coulé dans sa bouche. Je l'imitais. Cet élixir français était divin, les petites bulles qui pétillaient en bouche m'émoustillaient. Lorsque nous eûmes fini nos coupes, on nous servis nos verrines qui étaient toutes aussi délicieuses que le champagne. Edward avait réellement choisi un excellent restaurant et j'étais très étonné vue que ses papilles gustatives lui étaient inutiles.

-Merci mon cœur. Je me prendrais presque pour Jasmine. Avouais-je.

-Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Jasmine la princesse des mille et une nuits. Je suis en plein rêve. Lui soufflais-je en observant le décor qui était réellement magique de surcroit.

-Et encore tu n'as rien vu ma puce. M'annonça-t-il en souriant.

La suite du repas était toute aussi appétissante. Lorsque nous eûmes terminés notre plat de résistance, il s'excusa pour aller au petit coin. Malheureusement je savais très bien pourquoi faire. Ce côté humain de lui me manqué. En réalité c'était surtout tout le côté physique genre manger, rougir, entre son cœur battre, se reproduire… Mais positivement il ne serait jamais malade et ne mourrait jamais…du moins sans que quelqu'un ne l'aide. Je repensais alors à cette conversation lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de mes rêves et plus particulièrement ceux portant sur le bébé. C'est vrai que j'aurai voulu un jour, pas de tout suite bien sur je suis trop jeune mais un jour, avoir un enfant avec l'homme que j'aime, avec l'homme de ma vie, mon Edward mais je devais m'y résoudre car aux vus de sa condition physique, il lui était impossible de procréer. Il revint quelques minutes après. Au centre de la salle, il y avait une piste de danse et je vis une lueur effrayante dans les yeux d'Edward.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse jolie demoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

-Euh… d'accord. Acceptais-je malgré mon hésitation.

Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas dansé mais j'avais quelques problèmes d'équilibre. Et Edward s'en aperçut quand nous nous dirigions vers la piste car je bousculais malencontreusement un serveur qui portait un plateau de boissons. Heureusement plus de peur que de mal mais tout de même, cet incident a suffit à me faire rougir de honte. Après m'être confondu en excuses auprès du serveur, Edward m'entraîna vers la piste quand même. Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapprocha de son corps alors que je glissais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Nous nous laissâmes bercer par le rythme de la musique et je soupirai d'aise, mis à part la petite anicroche de tout à l'heure cette soirée était en tous points parfaits mais elle était loin d'être terminée. Je déposais ensuite ma tête contre l'épaule de mon ange et me laissais aller au bien être. Il lâcha une de mes hanches et remonta sa main vers ma chevelure. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de mes oreilles et pencha sa tête pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Mon amour j'ai tant de choses à te dire. Je t'ai tant attendu, je t'ai tant rêvé, j'ai poursuivi ma quête durant de longues années mais plus je te cherchais et moins je te trouvais, j'ai renoncé à toi, aux miracles, au hasard c'est ainsi que j'ai choisi une vie où mon cœur sommeillait, vivait sans émotions et c'est alors que Dieu à envoyé cet être merveilleux à moi, oui toi mon ange tombé du ciel. Tu es entrée dans mon cœur comme le soleil sur terre, tu as complètement changé ma vie, complètement changé ce que je suis. Si tu savais ce que tu représentes pour moi, ce que j'aimerai être pour toi, tu es mon bonheur mon ange, ma vie c'est toi. Je sais que normalement c'est impossible mais loin de toi j'ai froid, j'ai besoin de toi, de ta chaleur, des battements de ton cœur, de ton souffle, de tes caresses, de ta tendresse. Ta présence réchauffe mon cœur comme une douce musique qui apaise mes douleurs. Je voulais te dire merci Bella, merci de me donner tout l'amour que je souhaite et tout le bonheur dont je rêvais, tu me donnes tant d'amour, à mon tour je n'hésiterai pas à tout te donner. Tout chez toi est parfait, tu es magnifique mon amour, tout m'attire vers toi, ta beauté, ta féminité, tes charmes, tes attentions sont des doux aimants auxquels je ne résiste pas. Même tes petits défauts font de toi une personne unique que je ne changerais pour rien au monde. C'est toi que j'attendais, c'est toi que j'espérais, maintenant je n'ai qu'une seule peur celle de te perdre mais le temps que je serais dans ce monde rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer, je t'en fais ma promesse bébé. Regarde dans la profondeur de mes yeux et tu verras l'intérieur de mon cœur mort que tu as fait revivre, tu verras tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Il te criera je t'aime pour l'éternité. Ce soir je te prouverais à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu es toute ma vie. Mon âme.

Durant son monologue, il ne me caressait tendrement les cheveux et me couvrait de petits baisers sur tout le côté de mon visage. Je ne pouvais rien dire, il m'avait tellement ému que de nombreuses larmes glissaient sur mes joues. Après ces paroles comment croire qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Je ressentais la même chose pour lui, il était devenu mon univers, mon monde, mon tout. Je voulais lui dire à mon tour mais quand j'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, il fit glisser son index sur mes lèvres et rajouta :

-Ne dis rien mon amour mais cesse de pleurer s'il te plait. Je t'aime.

Comme il me l'avait intimé je ne rajoutais rien mais je suis sûre que j'aurai l'occasion de lui dire plus tard dans la soirée. Au lieu d'essayer de parler à nouveau, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et colla mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit rapidement à mon baiser et le fis plus pressant, plus gourmand même. Il attrapa ma lèvre inférieure et la suçota avant de me la rendre. Il s'empressa d'ajoute :

-Hum, hum délicieux. T'ais-je dis à quel point tu étais ravissante ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Un bon millier de fois mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de t'entendre le dire. Lui souriais-je. Je t'aime Edward tout est parfait.

Ce fut à son tour de me donner un baiser et la fin de la chanson retentit. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous étions resté ainsi mais c'était merveilleux. Il m'entraîna vers notre table et commanda un coca pour moi. Il arriva en même temps que notre dessert. Nous dégustions cette glace enfin surtout moi-même si Edward avait consommé toute sa part. Une fois le dessert engloutît il me demanda si je voulais un café ou un thé, ce que je refusais. Il héla le serveur et lui demanda l'addition. Il sortit alors un écrin noir de la poche intérieure de sa veste et ceci me fit peur. Il dut voir ma crainte car il s'empressa de parler.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser… enfin pas tout de suite. Me sourie-t-il.

-… Je fus quelque peu soulagée

-Joyeuse saint-valentin ma puce… Me dit-il en me tendant la boîte.

-Joyeuse saint-valentin à toi aussi. Merci mon cœur. Ton paquet est dans la voiture, je suis désolé. Lui annonçais-je.

-Chérie ce n'est rien, ouvres s'il te plait. Me demanda-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et me pétrifia devant son présent. C'était un pendentif, un cœur en cristal. Il était vraiment magnifique, il avait du coûter une fortune. Encore une fois mes larmes avaient fait surface, j'étais une vrai fontaine ce soir. Je me contentais de le caresser du bout des doigts alors qu'il était encore à l'intérieur de l'écrin.

-Il te plaît ? Me demanda mon petit-ami.

-Il…il est magnifique mais mon cœur c'est une folie je ne peux pas accepter. Lui dis-je le cœur serré.

-Chut… Il ne m'a rien coûté du tout, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il appartenait à ma mère, c'est surtout une valeur sentimentale. M'annonça-t-il.

-Mais… Commençais-je gênée.

-Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit pour la femme de ma vie et en l'occurrence c'est toi donc il te revient. Me dit-il comme une évidence.

Je me levais et fit le tour de la table pour me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Merci mon amour. Je l'adore.

Un raclement de gorge nous sortîmes de notre bulle. Le garçon de café tendit le porte-addition à Edward qui au lieu de s'en saisir lui tendit sa carte bleue. Il me garda sur ses genoux, sa tête enfouie dans mes boucles jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne. Il lui rendit sa carte et Edward l'échangea contre un billet de 20 $ en guise de pourboires. Quelle générosité mon amour ! Il me saisit ensuite par la main et nous regagnons le vestiaire. Il m'aida à passer mon trench et porta mon sac. Nous sortîmes du restaurant, les lumières de la ville m'éblouissait toujours autant.


	60. Une tonne de surprises…

_**Une tonne de surprises…**_

.

A ma grande surprise, nous ne nous dirigions pas vers la Volvo mais nous marchions main dans la main au cœur de cette ville lumineuse. Je m'étonnais mais Edward ne pipait pas un mot. Je décidais donc de prendre la parole :

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Oh… nulle part en particulier, on se promène en amoureux voilà tout. Ça ne te plait pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-C'est juste que ça ne te ressembles pas. Expliquais-je.

-Ce soir beaucoup de choses vont t'étonner ma puce. Me lança-t-il mystérieux.

-Comme quoi ? Demandais-je dubitative.

-Tu verras. Allez viens. Me répondit-il.

Nous marchions depuis près de vingt minutes quand il se stoppa net et fixa quelques choses. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serra contre lui et tourna ma tête en direction de ce qu'il regardait. Il avait raison cette soirée était pleine de surprises. Il me sourit et me dit :

-Un jour, on entrera là tous les deux et quand on ressortira nous serons Mr et Mme Cullen.

-… Je ne fis que rougir à sa remarque.

-Tu n'en as pas envi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Si bien sur que si… mais pas tout de suite. Lui souris-je.

-Je le sais bien Isabella Marie Cullen. Répondit-il.

-Mme Cullen… Soufflais-je. Ça sonne bien.

Il rit à ma remarque et se pencha pour déposer, une nouvelle fois, ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser fut plus profond que ceux du restaurant car il lécha d'abord ma lèvre supérieure pour me demander l'accès à ma langue. Je ne me fis pas prier et le laissa entrer dans ma bouche. Ce baisé avait un côté assez érotique que je ne connaissais pas. Il descendit sa main sur ma hanche et de l'autre il saisit ma cuisse pour remonter ma jambe sur sa taille. Il laissa sa main en dessous de ma cuisse pour me maintenir mais il ne cessa de me masser délicatement. Sa main à cet endroit me fit frémir de désir mais il crut que c'était le froid.

-Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on retourne à la voiture ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas froid chéri, c'est juste toi, c'est juste l'effet que tu me fais. Lui avouais-je d'une voix que je voulais sexy auprès de son oreille. Mais je retournerais bien à la voiture car j'aimerai t'offrir ton cadeau.

-Bella tu es mon cadeau le plus précieux, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Me charma-t-il.

-Eh bien, dommage car ton paquet t'attends tout de même à la voiture. Lui dis-je sans appel.

-Ce que madame veux, madame l'obtient. Ria t-il en m'emmenant par la taille à l'encontre de sa voiture.

Mes rires se joignirent au sien et il m'ouvra la porte de sa voiture pour que je m'y engouffre. C'est une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle que je m'aperçus que j'avais froid. Mon amoureux s'en aperçut aussi puisque qu'il mit le chauffage au maximum et resta éloigné de moi pour ne pas que j'attrape froid. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement et lui tendis son présent.

-Joyeuse saint-valentin mon chéri. Lui souhaitais-je.

-Merci Bella mais il ne fallait pas. Me dit-il.

-Chut… j'ai fais des efforts donc toi aussi. Tais-toi et ouvres ce cadeau s'il te plait. Tranchais-je.

-D'accord, merci encore ma puce. Me dit-il en ouvrant le sac contenant la boîte.

Il regarda d'abord suspicieusement la boîte puis se décida tout de même à l'ouvrir. Je fus contente de sa réaction car d'abord ses yeux se sont grands ouverts d'étonnement puis ensuite un sourire a fendu son visage. Quel spectacle merveilleux, il était à croqué. Il épia plus encore le contenu de la boîte et en sorti le collier en or blanc. Je lui intimai de le retourner et il y découvrit l'inscription « Mon ange pour l'éternité ».

-Ma belle, c'est magnifique mais tu aurais juste pu te limiter à la partition ce bijou à du te coûter une fortune. Me dit-il soucieux pour mon argent.

-Euh… en réalité j'ai encore ça pour toi. Lui annonçais-je en lui tendant un morceau de papier signé.

Il le lit à haute voix :

_CERTIFICAT D'AUTHENTICITE_

_Je certifie que se trouve dans cette boîte quelques uns de mes effets personnels tel que :_

_Ma partition intitulée : « Claire de lune »_

_Le collier que ma femme m'a offert pour nos 20 ans de mariage_

_Ma pipe en bois_

…

_Constaté devant notaire : Maître Billancourt. Par M. Claude-Achille Debussy_

_A Paris Le 03 janvier 1918_

Il me regardait encore plus ahurie et moi je rigolais de son expression.

-Ça… a vraiment appartenu à … Commença t-il.

-A Debussy ? Oui, il paraît. Ça à l'air de te plaire. Demandais-je.

-Oh… C'est parfait mon bébé mais… ça a du vraiment te coûter les yeux de la tête, je ne… Rajouta-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si ça te plait c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi. Lui souris-je en repensant tout de même à la modique somme que cela m'a coûté.

-Bon d'accord, ça ira pour ce soir. Céda-t-il. Je t'aime mon amour.

Il mit Debussy dans le lecteur cd est démarra pour s'engouffrer en plein cœur de la ville. Je posais ma tête contre le dossier et soupirais de bien être. Après quelques minutes à peine il se gara non loin de notre immeuble et m'aida à sortir du véhicule. A ma grande surprise nous ne nous dirigions pas vers l'appartement mais à l'opposé. Sous ma surprise, j'eu encore droit à un de ses sourires irrésistibles quel tricheur grrr.

-Et puis-je savoir où on va ? Demandais-je à tout hasard connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Et pourrais-tu cesser de poser des questions et te laissais aller un minimum s'il te plait ? Me contre-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et fis le signe de fermer ma bouche à clef avant de la balancer fictivement par-dessus mon épaule gauche. Ça le fit beaucoup rire et il m'entraîna à l'intérieur d'un casino.

-Euh Edward…Je n'ai pas l'âge Commençais-je.

-Avec ça, je suis sure que si. Me dit-il en me montrant un billet de 100$.

-Tu n'es pas croyable. Souriais-je.

-Tu me connais je suis pleins de ressources. M'annonça t-il en me souriant à en craquer.

-Mais Edward, je ne…Hésitais-je.

-Mon ange se serai un crime de passer la soirée dans la ville de tous les vices et de ne pas en profiter. Me coupa t-il.

-Oui mais je n'ai… pas les moyens. Lui dis-je faiblement.

-Hey ne t'en fais pas, il est hors de question que tu débourses un seul centime de toute façon. Aller, viens. Me dit-il fermement sur un ton sans appel.

C'est ainsi que nous entrions dans le casino. Le vigil nous dévisagea et il nous demanda nos cartes d'identité et à la place de lui montrer, Edward lui tendit son billet. Le garde le toisa dans les yeux et Edward lui en tendit un second. Finalement, il nous souhaita une bonne soirée. Mon ange obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Nous nous étions ensuite dirigés vers le comptoir de change, il convertit 100$ en jetons. C'était partit.

-Alors mon bébé, on commence par quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Hum,… voyons… un jeu où tu ne peux pas tricher. Plaisantais-je en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Alors Roulette ? On essaie ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui aller viens petit malin. Le taquinais-je.

Nous partions donc à la recherche de la table de jeu et nous la trouvions après quelques minutes. Il ne restait qu'une place à table et Edward s'installa avant de m'attirait sur ses genoux. Il enserra ma taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et me dit :

-Choisis un numéro, une couleur et mise 10$ dessus.

-Tu es sûre ? Demandais-je tout de même.

-Vas-y mon amour, ma chance, mon miracle. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Bonsoir, 10$ sur le 13 noir, s'il vous plait. Annonçais-je au croupier en déposant la mise sur le tapis.

-Rien ne va plus. Annonça le croupier avant de lancer la machine.

La bille parcourut quelques tours avant de se déposer sur le 13 noir. Hein, nous sommes en veine ce soir.

-Le 13 noir gagne. Félicitation Mademoiselle. Me dit-il en poussant vers moi des tas de jetons.

-Euh… Il s'est trompé. Dis-je à mon chéri pour ne pas passer pour une gourde auprès du croupier.

-Non, c'est normal quand tu gagnes, tu reçois 35 fois ta mise. Me précisa-t-il.

-Mais alors ça fait… 350$ ? Demandais-je ahurie.

-Oui ma puce. Rigola-t-il. Allez recommence mais cette fois mise 100$. Me dit-il.

-Non mais tu es fou. M'exclamais-je un peu plus fort.

-Mais non, aller. Me dit-il.

Je l'écoutais mais cette fois nous n'avions pas eu la même chance. Ce jeu me plaisait assez mais nous avions déjà reperdu les 350$ gagné précédemment. La soirée était bien avancée, il était près de 23h00. Edward m'invita au bar pour boire un verre, je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il devine toujours quand j'ai un besoin. Il était si attentionné. Après une eau gazeuse aromatisée au citron, il choisit à son tour un jeu. Le blackjack avait-il tranché. Une fois installé à la table, le croupier nous donna 2 cartes et tjrs sous les conseils de mon amour je misais les 90$ restant. Après vérification de nos cartes et de celles du croupier nous avions empoché 315$. La chance du débutant sans aucun doute. Pour pousser notre vice jusqu'au bout, nous avions balancé les 315$ dans les machines à sous et seulement au dernier jeton que trois jetons s'alignèrent. Cela fit tomber trois jetons supplémentaires et nous rejouions encore ces 3 jetons. Une belle poignée de jetons tomba mais cette fois-ci nous avions décidé qu'il était tant de rentrer donc nous avions échangé ces jetons contre 2500$. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand Edward me tendit une enveloppe contenant l'argent.

-Voilà Bella, tu les as amplement mérités.

-Non, désolé mais je ne peux pas accepter. Lui dis-je c'était beaucoup trop.

-Bon alors on fait du 50-50. Trancha-t-il. Comme ça tu ne pourras pas refuser.

-Merci Edward même si ça fait encore beaucoup. Bougonnais-je.

-Je t'en prie prends cet argent et ne fais pas de vagues. Me supplia-t-il.

J'avais accepté pour lui faire plaisir ce soir mais je comptais bien le lui rendre demain. Je ne voulais simplement pas gâcher notre soirée. On avait laissé la voiture sur son parking et nous étions partis nous diriger vers l'immeuble abritant l'appartement de Mr Pattinson. On marchait main dans la main quand il prit la parole :

-Ça va tu n'as pas trop froid ?

-Non, Merci… J'ai passé une superbe soirée mon ange, c'était merveilleux. Lui avouais-je.

-J'espère que ça t'as vraiment plus et que tu t'es bien amusé ma princesse ? Il voulait s'en assurer.

-Oh oui, je me suis éclatée comme une folle à t'entendre essayer de blaguer. Le taquinais-je.

-Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais prévu mais si ça ta fais rire c'est l'essentiel. Répondit-il en ignorant ma remarque.

-Ça m'a plus que plus. J'ai passé l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie, je m'en rappellerais pour l'éternité. Lui souris-je en pressant sa main.

Nous arrivions assez vite à notre appartement. Cet appartement dans lequel je n'étais jamais revenu depuis la première fois. Rien n'avait changé hormis des photos de nous et de nos familles. Je le regardais surprise et tout ce qu'il se contenta de dire en secouant la tête c'est « Alice ». Il l'intima ensuite à le rejoindre sur la terrasse là où tout c'est concrétisé comme il l'avait dit. Je sortis sur la terrasse et ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée…


	61. Une odeur trop tentante…

_**Une odeur trop tentante…**_

.

Bella apparut sur la terrasse. Terrasse sur laquelle j'avais installé une allée de pétales de rose blancs et rouges bordée par des bougies parfumées menant jusqu'au jacuzzi dans lequel flotté également des pétales de rose et près duquel j'avais installé une bouteille de champagne, deux coupes et des fraises avec une bombe de chantilly. J'attendais ma Bella près du jacuzzi en boxer de bain. Elle me regarda étonnée mais s'avança tout de même vers la main que je lui tendis.

-Bienvenu à la maison mon amour. Dis-je en guise d'introduction.

-Edward c'est magnifique, je n'ai pas d'autres mots, c'est tellement… Réfléchissait-elle.

-Viens par-là. Lui ordonnais-je en l'attirant dans mes bras. Je déposais directement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Non pas que ça me dérangerait mais si tu ne files pas mettre un maillot de bain tout de suite tu vas devoir te baigner nue. Quoi que de toute façon, je te l'enlèverai au final. Lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille.

-Ed…ward à quoi…tu joues ? Bégayait-elle.

-Je ne joue pas mon ange, c'est ce soir, ce soir je vais te faire l'amour comme tu le mérites. Je vais te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Enfin si tu le désires toujours ? Lui demandais-je inquiet en réalisant que je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-Oui…Je…te désire toujours. Balbutia-t-elle.

-Alors tu veux passer un maillot ? Demandais-je.

-Je préférerais. Me répondit-elle.

-Alors ne tarde pas, tu me manques déjà ma Bella. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans un maillot de bain deux pièces. Ça la rendait carrément sexy, rien qu'en la regardant si peu vêtu ma virilité se réveillait. Elle dût s'apercevoir de mon trouble car elle se mit à rougir furieusement. Je lui tendis encore une fois la main pour l'inviter à me rejoindre puisqu'elle restait sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre. Une fois à ma hauteur je l'invitai à entrer dans l'eau en même temps en plein mois de février valait mieux qu'elle se dépêche à entrer. Je m'y engouffrais après elle et une fois bien installé je la pris sur moi son dos contre mon torse et entoura sa taille de mes bras.

-Tu es magnifique mon cœur. A croquer. Lui soufflais-je.

-Hum… tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus avec tes muscles bien dessinés. Me lança-t-elle. Tu es même carrément sexy.

-Une coupe de champagne ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Volontiers, beau gosse. Accepta-t-elle.

Je la relâchais quelques secondes pour nous servir deux coupes. Je lui en tendis une et saisi une fraise que je présentais à l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle croqua dedans à pleine dent ce qui me fit rire gentiment.

-Hum, délicieuse. Trancha-t-elle.

-Moi je connais quelque chose, non plutôt quelqu'un d'encore plus délicieux. Lui susurrais-je.

-Ah oui… et qui ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans mon jeu.

-La merveilleuse (je décalais ses cheveux sur un seul côté de sa nuque) petite femme (Je les lui maintenais enroulés dans ma main) que je tiens (je déplaçais mon souffle sur sa nuque) dans mes bras (je lui embrassais tendrement le cou). Lui dis-je tendrement.

-Merci mais c'est toi la chose la plus tentante ici malgré mon attirance pour les fraises à la chantilly. Me souriait-elle chevrotante.

Et comme pour me prouver ce qu'elle disait elle se tourna et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre mais un baiser fougueux. Elle caressa ma lèvre supérieure de sa langue pour que je l'y invite à entrer. Elle n'eue pas besoin de se faire prier longtemps car j'obtempérais immédiatement je le voulais autant qu'elle. Elle introduisit sa douce, chaude et humide langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche et la mienne froide vint caresser la sienne. Notre baiser était à la fois tendre et passionné, j'en profité pour humer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je devais m'acclimater un maximum à son odeur, je voulais lui faire l'amour ce soir mais je ne devais pas oublier le danger que je lui ferrais subir. Je devais donc prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour ne pas risquer de la blesser ou même pire de la tuer. Quoiqu'il en soit si cela était nécessaire, j'arrêterai tout.

Enfin pour le moment tout se passait bien, c'était déjà ça. Nous nous embrassions encore quand je relâchais un peu ses lèvres à contre cœur mais je venais de me rappeler qu'il fallait qu'elle respire. Enfin j'arrêtais d'embrasser ses lèvres mais je ne quittais pas sa peau pour autant, à la place je baisais chaque parcelle de son visage, ses oreilles, ses cheveux. Je fis glissais ma langue dans son cou, je le suçotais, j'avais raison elle était vraiment délicieuse ma déesse. Humm quelles sensations exquises, je profitais pour faire glisser mes mains sur son petit corps tout frêle. Elle avait la peau d'une douceur sans pareil, je lui caressais le dos et le ventre et elle se lassa faire en fourrageant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et de nouveau je ne pus me retenir, je me jetais sur ses douces lèvres charnues et nous nous embrassâmes longuement mais tendrement. Cette fois ce fut à son tour de relâcher notre baiser pour respirer mais elle en profita pour mordiller le lobe de mon oreille et se frotter un peu à moi. Ma virilité en prit un petit coup et elle se réveilla légèrement. J'essayais de me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, sexuellement je veux dire car son sang m'attire mais je résiste pour le moment tout ce passe à merveille.

-Edward, on pourrait rentrer s'il te plait ? Je commence à avoir froid. Me demanda-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Bien-sûr ma princesse, attends je vais te chercher ton peignoir. Lui dis-je attentionné.

Je partis alors à vitesse vampirique dans la salle de bain pour lui prendre son peignoir de bain et une serviette pour ses cheveux. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant. Elle risque d'attraper un gros rhume à cause de moi. Je revins au plus vite auprès de mon ange et lui ouvrit le peignoir pour qu'elle s'y pelotonne. Elle me remercia en déposant un petit baiser sur mon nez et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je la saisie alors dans le creux des genoux et la porta assez rapidement comme une jeune mariée à l'intérieur. Par la suite, je la déposais allongé sur notre lit avant de m'installer à côté d'elle. Elle me fixa joyeusement. Elle était si belle avec son petit sourire dévastateur. Voyant son air béat je décidais d'approcher d'elle un peu plus. Je commençais à humer l'odeur de ses cheveux mouillés, elle était délicieuse, je ne sentais pas trop l'odeur de son sang tant celle de ses cheveux m'enivrait. Je déposais un tendre baiser dans ses boucles brunes avant de les écarter sur le côté de son visage. Je déplaçai alors mon baiser sur sa tempe, sur son front, sur ses paupières, sur ses joues, son petit nez parfait, son menton, ses commissures et enfin ses lèvres. Je déposais délicatement ma main froide sur la peau de son ventre et je lui caressais discrètement le ventre. Elle frissonnait légèrement. De froid ? D'émotion ? Que sais-je. A ma grande surprise, elle me repoussa doucement et se leva du lit.

-Bella je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer… Lui dis-je de peur d'avoir voulu aller trop vite.

-Chut…Ne le soit pas, attends-moi, je reviens tout de suite… M'annonça-t-elle finalement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle disparut une nouvelle fois pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et mis en route le variateur de lumière avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle. Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de ma tête en la voyant. Si je serais encore vivant j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque. Elle avait troqué son maillot deux pièces contre des sous-vêtements super sexy. Elle portait une culotte ou bien un string, je n'en savais rien vu d'ici, noir avec une minuscule nuisette noué seulement au niveau des seins par un ruban rose. Elle était noire transparente avec des froufrous autour du decolté. La peau de son ventre était visible, ses cheveux redescendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle était magnifique ma déesse. Ses joues étaient rosies par la gêne mais contre toute attente, elle tourna doucement sur elle-même pour me montrer ce que ça donnait de dos et là le choc. Son dos était recouvert par son vêtement mais elle avait les fesses à l'air. Au nom de dieu, que je sois damné soit. Je restais bouche bée et Bella commença à bégayer timidement.

-Ed…Edward… ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Oh si ma déesse, tu es parfaite, tu es terriblement sexy. Lui répondis-je en me levant du lit et en allant me poster près d'elle.

-C'est vrai, tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle rougissante.

-J'adore, elle te sied à merveille surtout avec la couleur de tes joues mais malheureusement je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir la porter bien longtemps. Tu es si désirable bébé, à en faire damner un saint. Lui souris-je en plaquant une de mes mains sur une de ses hanches et l'autre sur l'arrière de sa tête pour la rapprocher de moi.

Sur ce je glissais mes lèvres dans son cou et les remontais sur les siennes. Je caressais sa lèvre supérieure avec ma langue. Je la voulais tellement, ce soir elle allait être mienne. Je caressais doucement son dos sur le top puis après quelques minutes je décidais de me lancer en glissant ma main en dessous. Elle frissonnait pour je ne sais quelle raison mais je m'inquiétais tout de suite pour elle.

-Tu as froid ma princesse ?

-Non ce sont des frissons de plaisir. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peu reprendre là où tu en étais. Me signifia-t-elle en déposant sa main sur mes abdos.

-Humm, dans ce cas ... Lui souris-je en reposant ma main dans son dos.

Cette fois, j'allais encore plus loin en déposant mes lèvres sur son petit cou sucré. Hum, je pouvais voir son sang couler dans ses veines, les pulsions dans sa carotide. Mince, non, je devais passer l'étape de son cou sans me focaliser sur ce liquide chaud. Je descendais alors largement plus bas que sa veine et j'embrassais alors le haut de sa poitrine. Elle frissonnait de nouveau mais elle se laissa faire et fourra même sa main dans mes cheveux désordonnés. Je l'entraînais sur le lit et m'allongea sans peser au dessus d'elle. Je continuais de parcourir sa poitrine de mes lèvres et elle ne me repoussa aucunement, je passais ensuite ma langue sur le tissu et descendis sur son ventre. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale et me le pressa doucement pour me masser. Ses caresses étaient agréable et ce fut mon tour de pousser mes caresses en frôlant ses seins par-dessus le tissu ainsi qu'en caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses. Elle soupira de bien être et en fit de même, elle me palpa les fesses, hum quelle délice. Je remontai embrasser sa bouche et sa poitrine avant de tirer sur le flot pour dénouer sa nuisette. Elle rougissait furieusement mais me laissa faire tout de même. J'écartai alors les pans de sa nuisette et glissa ma main sur son sein. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, je plaquais mes lèvres dessus et me laissa aller à lui embrasser fougueusement. Mes baisers la firent gémir doucement, ce son était adorable. Comme pour m'encourager elle caressa mon torse et descendis ses mains sur ma virilité. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir contre sein. J'avais l'impression d'être maladroit, après tout c'était ma première fois. Nous nous échangions des baisers et des caresses en tout genre, elle vint elle aussi embrasser mon torse, passa sa langue sur mes abdominaux… humm, je n'allais pas lui résister bien longtemps vu comment mon pénis réagissait à sa langue.

-Bella, si je vais trop loin, arrêtes-moi, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Lui demandais-je haletant.

-Oui, je te le dirais, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Me répondit-elle.

Je continuais alors mes baisers et lui enleva carrément sa nuisette et son string. Elle m'enleva mon boxer et je me plaçais entre ses cuisses hésitant. Aller mon vieux, montre lui que tu l'aimes, tu en es capable sans lui faire de mal, le plus dur est passé. Voilà ce que je me répétais sans cesse dans ma tête en entrant en elle. Une grimace et un petit cri de douleur émanèrent de ma déesse. Je me stoppais.

-Non, Edward…ça va. Me dit-elle pour me rassurer.

-Tu es sûre ? Lui demandais-je craintif.

-Oui… Haleta-t-elle.

-Promets le moi mon ange ? Lui demandais-je soucieux.

-Je te le promets bébé, s'il te plait…

Sur sa supplique, je reprenais mes mouvements de va et viens en elle. Elle s'agrippa fermement à mon dos alors que moi je plongeais ma tête dans son cou. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise… Je relevais brusquement la tête et l'éloigna de son cou. Le plaisir m'avait mis en transe et en cet instant je désirai prendre encore plus de plaisir mais la seule façon d'y arriver pour moi était de goûter à son sang. Son cœur palpitait tellement vite que j'entendais les projections de sang à l'intérieur de ses veines et que je le voyais aisément passé dans sa jugulaire qui sursautait à chaque pulsion de son cœur. Ma gorge commençait sérieusement à me brûler et le venin recouvrait déjà mes dents… Je devais essayer de me calmer, de penser à autre chose, de penser à l'amour que j'ai pour elle, oui voilà penses à ce que tu deviendrais si jamais tu la tuée, si jamais tu lui faisais le moindre mal, voilà penses à ça, MONSTRE. Je réussissais peu à peu à me calmer légèrement mais je devais en finir vite, très vite pour éviter tout accident. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais accéléré mes mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent brutaux. J'étais en train de la meurtrir et elle ne disait rien, je m'en voulais tellement mais cette fois ma frénésie avait pris le dessus et je commençais à perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Sa jouissance ainsi que la mienne vinrent assez rapidement heureusement pour elle. Je me retirai d'elle qui était toute essoufflée, embrassa son front, enfila rapidement mon jean et un t-shirt et fila au dehors par la terrasse. Je devais absolument aller chasser. Je lui devais des explications mais ça devrait attendre une heure ou deux que je me calme. Je pris tout de même mon téléphone pour la contacter, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète. J'entendis à peine une sonnerie, qu'elle décrocha :

-Edward ? Où es-tu ? Pleura-t-elle.

-Ma puce…Je t'en supplie ne pleure pas, je dois juste aller chasser. Je reviens tout de suite après. Lui dis-je.

-Mais… Commença-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien je t'explique tout en rentrant. Je t'aime. Reposes-toi. Sur ce je raccrochais et je partis en forêt.

Je courais en forêt depuis près d'une heure quand j'aperçu non loin de là une biche adulte. Je devais absolument boire son sang pour me soulager totalement. Je m'approchais discrètement de cette pauvre bête qui s'alimentait sans rien demander à personne. Elle était tellement occupée qu'elle ne m'entendit pas arriver et j'en profitais pour lui sauter dessus et la saisir directement à la jugulaire pour éviter de la faire trop souffrir. Au fur et à mesure que son sang coula dans ma gorge, je m'apaisais. A la fin de mon « repas » j'étais totalement repu et calmé. Je pouvais dès à présent retourné auprès de ma belle. Je m'y précipitai mais quand j'arrivais, je la vis endormi profondément, je voulais m'expliquer et me m'excuser mais ça allait devoir attendre demain, il était hors de question que je la réveille pour ça. Je regardais ma princesse mais plus je la regardais et plus je m'en voulais. J'avais voulu la tuer, la vider de son sang, je me détestais, je détestais le monstre que j'étais. Comment avais-je pu vouloir faire ça à ma déesse, la femme de ma vie. Je ne la méritais pas, c'était une évidence mais je ne pouvais rien y changer hélas.


	62. Une sortie joyeuse

_**Une sortie joyeuse…**_

.

Edward et moi étions en train de faire l'amour quand soudainement ses mouvements en moi devinrent très brutaux, il avait à présent un comportement bestial, un peu comme un prédateur… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais il me faisait mal, j'avais si mal que je ne prenais plus aucun plaisir, je retenais mes larmes et je feintais pour ne pas le vexer. Lorsqu'il jouit en moi, j'ai su que c'était le moment d'être bonne comédienne pour qu'il s'arrête et se retire de moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais que c'était sa nature mais après ce moment douloureux, j'allais avoir besoin de tendresse, de douceur…

Apparemment Edward n'en ressentit pas le besoin, lui, puisqu'il s'habilla et se tira par la fenêtre après m'avoir embrassé sur le front. J'étais désemparée, il me laissait seule dans cette grande chambre, après ce moment si douloureux. Que devais-je penser ? Cette situation, enfin ce mal, me gênait plus qu'il ne le devrait. C'est sa nature Bella et tu le sais. Ne cessais-je de me répéter. S'il accepté de me transformer, cela éviterai bien des problèmes entre nous mais il ne le voudrait jamais. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et sans que je ne sache pourquoi en voyant sa photo s'afficher je fondis en larmes. Je me sentais si mal. Il raccrocha après m'avoir dit qu'il allait chasser et qu'il fallait que je me repose. Ce que je fis. Malheureusement je m'endormis.

Edward et moi, nous nous promenions dans la forêt quand soudainement le ciel devint très sombre et les animaux s'agitaient follement dans la forêt. Edward m'empoigna par le bras et me tira violemment contre un arbre.

-Mais Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je consternée.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais Bella, a ton avis ? Tu veux que je te transforme, eh bien tu sais quoi… ? Je n'en ai pas envi… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ton âme, non pas du tout c'est parce que je n'ai pas envi de m'encombrer de toi pendant toute l'éternité… Me cracha-t-il.

-Mais…mais Edward…. Je croyais…enfin je croyais que…tu m'aimais ? Pleurais-je.

-Bah tu t'es trompais. Continua-t-il froidement.

-Je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi, non c'est impossible…tu n'es pas Edward. Dis-je catégoriquement refusant de croire que c'était lui, mon amour qui me disait toutes ces horribles choses.

-Oh, si c'est bien moi,… Edward le monstre…ma belle qu'est-ce tu croyais ? Tu croyais pouvoir me changer… Mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai qu'une envie… Non en faite deux… Celle de te vider de ton sang et… celle de te voir belle et bien morte, te laisser jaillir dans cette forêt pour que jamais personne ne te retrouve. Et sais-tu ce qui va se passer maintenant ? … Me demanda-t-il sur un ton vicieux.

-… Je ne répondis rien et pleurais de plus belle.

-Réponds… Ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

-Edward je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi, regardes-moi…quelque part au fond de toi, tu dois te souvenir de ce que tu ressens pour moi. Le suppliais-je.

-J'en ai assez de tes jérémiades, je vais te tuer quoique tu dises. Je te laisse une minute d'avance pour te sauver… mais tu as intérêt de courir vite… c'est beaucoup plus excitant de te courir après… Continua-t-il méchamment.

-C'est pour me faire peur c'est ça ? Pour que je m'éloigne de toi de moi-même ? Lui demandais-je les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Oui, je veux que t'es peur mais mon unique but est de te tuer. C'est juste que je trouve ça plus excitant. Me répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Allez files maintenant qui sait tu pourrais peut être être sauvée.

-Tues-moi…Edward…tues-moi, je t'en supplie… je m'en fou de mourir si je suis loin de toi, si tu ne veux plus de moi. L'implorais-je.

Il ne dit rien mais à la place me mit une gifle monumentale qui m'envoyait me cogner dans un tronc d'arbre. Il riait à gorge déployée alors que quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas me faire de mal mais qui me défendait bien au contraire accourut vers moi.

-Bella … Mon ange… réveilles-toi tu es en sécurité. Edward me réveillait en me caressant tendrement la joue.

-… Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je fis un bond tant j'étais effrayée par mon stupide cauchemar, le tueur qui voulait ma peau n'était personne d'autre que celui qui me disait que j'étais en sécurité. Quel paradoxe.

-Chut…calmes-toi…je suis là, tout va bien bébé… Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Oh Edward… C'était horrible…Lui dis-je en m'effondrant de soulagement dans ses bras.

-J'ai cru comprendre ma puce mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu veux m'en parler ? Me demanda-t-il.

-… Je secouais la tête négativement. Je…je veux juste oublier, s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur mon amour. Reste sagement au lit, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. M'ordonna-t-il gentiment avant de quitter la chambre sans néanmoins m'avoir fait un baiser sur le front comme la nuit passée.

En y réfléchissant bien, je crue aisément devinée d'où m'étais venu ce cauchemar. Il était évident que cela avait un rapport direct avec cette nuit, avec son changement soudain de comportement, avec son regard de prédateur… J'eu un frisson à cette pensée mais mon trouble ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque Edward revenait dans la chambre accompagné d'un joli plateau petit déjeuner sur lequel était disposé : un cappuccino, un verre de jus de fruit, deux croissants et bien sûr une jolie rose blanche et rouge dans une sorte de mini-vase.

-Waouh… c'est pour moi tout ça ? Demandais-je bêtement.

-Bien sur que non c'est pour la jolie blonde sexy de la chambre d'amie. Mince je me suis planté de chambre. Ria-t-il. Mes rires se joignirent aux siens. Oui c'est pour toi, il me semble que j'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner. Dit-il tristement.

-A te faire pardonner non, mais à m'expliquer cela va de soi… Répliquais-je.

-Oui, prends ton petit déjeuné et je t'explique tout. Me répondit-il.

-Merci mon amour… Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux.

-Bella si je suis partie si rapidement cette nuit c'est…c'est… parce que… euh je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça… J'ai failli te tuer mon amour, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurai pu te faire si facilement du mal, je m'en veux, merde, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Pleura-t-il.

-Oui mais je suis vivante…alors…Arrêtes Edward, tu étais préparé à cette éventualité et ce n'est pas arrivé, regardes-moi, JE SUIS VIVANTE et tu as su te contrôlé pour preuve je te parle à moitié nue dans ton lit. Lui souris-je pour le rassurer.

-Oh mon amour… Dit-il presque soulagé en fonçant sur mes lèvres. Mon amour excuse-moi si je t'ai fait mal. Me supplia-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien mon cœur, tu vois bien. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire et en tournant mes avant-bras devant lui pour lui montrer.

Il parut soulagé et m'enlaça tendrement. J'en profitais pour lui glisser un tendre et humide baisé dans le cou. Il soupira de bien être et s'éloigna de moi.

-Tu devrais prendre ton petit déjeuné maintenant et te préparer parce que dans moins d'une heure nous ne serons plus seuls. M'informa-t-il.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je intriguée.

-Ma famille nous rejoint pour la fin du week-end. M'annonça-t-il.

-Oh…Fut tout ce que je réussis à dire surprise.

-A moins que ça ne te gêne mais… enfin je pensais que c'étais surtout la saint-valentin qui était très importante ? S'interrogea-t-il devant mon air.

-Non, non pas du tout… tu as bien fait, j'adore ta famille et tu le sais… Lui dis-je.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit-il.

-C'est juste que je… Voudrais te parler… Hésitais-je. Pas de peur non mais j'avais un peu honte de lui parler de…se…sexe.

-Chérie…n'hésite pas à me dire ce dont à quoi tu penses, je ne me fâcherai pas, je te le promets. M'encouragea-t-il.

-En fait, c'est juste que je veux te remercier sincèrement pour cette merveilleuse fête de saint-valentin mon amour, j'ai failli tout gâcher et je m'en excuse, j'aurai eu tort de gâcher la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie auprès de mon âme-sœur. Tu m'as fait une très belle surprise mon amour, c'était tellement merveilleux que je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Merci de m'avoir offert cette nuit d'amour, tu ne sais pas à quel point cela compte pour moi. Tu es toute ma vie Edward, je t'aime à en mourir. Je préférerai mourir plutôt que d'être séparée de toi. Lui avouais-je mais finalement j'avais sauté la partie sexe.

-Mon amour, ça n'arrivera jamais. Me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux et la joue avant de déposer un baisé sur ma tempe.

-Les amoureux…Vous êtes décents ? S'exclama Alice en entrant dans l'appartement suivi des autres.

-Euh… non restez en bas pour le moment. Cria mon amour à sa sœur en me regardant à moitié nue enveloppé dans un drap.

Je me levais entourée du drap et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où j'y pris ma douche avant de m'habiller, de me coiffer et de me maquiller. Autant que ce soit fait sous peine de passer des heures entre les mains des sœurs Cullen. J'entrais dans la chambre pour refaire le lit mais il était déjà fait et mon amour n'y était plus. Je décidais alors de descendre rejoindre la famille Cullen. Edward se chamaillait avec ses frères quand je descendis. Je saluais tout le monde et revins me blottir dans les bras de mon amour.

-Tu es prête ? Me susurra-t-il.

-Ben oui mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

-Ba on va tous au parc d'attraction. S'esclaffa Emmett.

-C'est vrai ? Demandais-je à Edward comme une gamine le jour de noël.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai. Alors c'est partit. Annonça-t-il en souriant avant de nous pousser vers la sortie.

Nous avions pris la Volvo et la Mercedes de Carlisle pour arriver devant le parc. La mascotte était un crocodile humain. Enfin c'était Madame crocodile puisqu'elle portait une jupe rose, trop marrante. Alice avait tout prévu, elle avait pris un appareil photo et elle mitraillait tout ce qu'elle voyait. On riait parce qu'on avait accaparé la mascotte pour faire des tas de photos avec tous les membres du groupe. On avait fait en sorte qu'on soit tous pris au moins une fois les un avec les autres. Rose et Alice n'arrêtaient pas de le charmer parce qu'il voulait continuer sa balade dans le parc pour les enfants, vu qu'à la base il était payé pour ça. Au final on avait passé près d'un quart d'heure à embêter ce pauvre garçon.

Après cette franche partie de rigolade nous faisions la file d'attente pour le petit train, on voulait d'abord visiter le parc avant de s'y lancer à corps perdus. J'eu la mauvaise idée de me placer entre Jasper et Emmett. Pendant tous le voyage, je n'avais pu rien voir puisque Messieurs Cullen avaient pris pour résolution de m'embêter et surtout de me chatouiller jusqu'aux larmes. Alice nous prenait en photo alors que j'étais loin d'être à mon avantage en me tortillant sur mon siège.

-Edward… Aides-moi… Le suppliais-je.

-Désolé mon amour, solidarité masculine. Me répondit-il.

-Traître. Riais-je à en faire pipi dans ma culotte.

-Les garçons, ça suffit laissez-là un petit peu respirer. Ria doucement Esmée.

Ils se calmèrent quelques minutes mais me firent des grimaces plus moches les unes que les autres. Alice n'en loupait pas une. Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper dans cet état de folie mais j'en pouvais plus de rire. Le tour finit, nous nous dirigions vers une autre attraction un peu plus frémissante. Il s'agissait d'un grand huit très rapide avec plusieurs loopings. Et Emmett recommença à me titiller :

-Euh Bella, ne salis pas ta culotte. Me lança-t-il.

-La ferme, idiot. Lui dit mon amoureux en lui assenant un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Tu frappes comme une fille. Haha haha haha ria son frère.

-Ta de la chance que je n'y aie pas mis tout mon cœur. Lui répondit-il.

-Un défi ? Proposa Emmett.

-Stop, ça suffit vous deux. S'interposa leur mère.

Sur ce nous partîmes dans la file d'attente. Mon amoureux se tenait derrière moi et m'enlaçait tendrement, il en profita pour glisser quelques baisers sur ma nuque et tout prêt de mon oreille.

-T'en fais pas mon ange, je serais prêt de toi. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Et ça va, tu ne vas pas faire ton Emmett, tu risquerais d'être surpris. M'agaçais-je.

Il ne répondit rien et ne dit même plus rien durant l'attente. Une fois arrivés sur la plateforme d'embarquement et que je fus installé, Emmett s'installa à côté de moi en piquant la place d'Edward.

-Hey… S'exclama mon amour.

-Attends mec, je veux trop voir la tronche de ta belle dans une descente vertigineuse. Ria-t-il.

Sans rien lui répondre, Edward alla s'installer à côté de Rosalie sous l'œil impatient de l'employé. Mon cœur palpitait à cause de la vitesse mais la vérité c'est que j'adorais ce genre de sensations. Dans la descente Emmett arrivait quand même à me parler :

-Nous claques pas dans les pattes Bella, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ta transformation. Se moqua-t-il de moi.

Je joignis mes rires aux siens et il fut surpris que je rie plutôt que de m'effrayer. Il paraissait légèrement déçu. Je riais de plus belle en voyant son air. C'était à mon tour de me moquer de lui. Lorsque nous sortions du manège Edward s'empressa de saisir ma taille pour me serrer contre lui et embrasser ma tempe. Nous passions achetés les photos prisent dans la descente et Emmett avait fais une remarque comme quoi j'étais courageuse pour une petite humaine. Toute la matinée nous avions fait tout un tas d'attraction aussi différentes les une que les autres. J'étais ensuite parti déjeuner dans un snack-bar avec Edward laissant les autres faire leur petit tour. J'avais pris une petite frite avec des saucisses et un petit soda. J'en étais à la moitié de mon repas quand j'eu mal au cœur sans que je ne sus pourquoi. J'avalais le reste de mon repas mais je due partir aux toilettes pour le rendre. Je me rinçais la bouche au robinet et ressortit rejoindre Edward.

-Ça va mon amour ? S'empressa-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, rien de grave, tu sais à force d'avoir été secoué dans tous les sens dans les manèges… Lui souris-je.

-Ok, alors c'est fini pour toi les ménages à sensations. Trancha-t-il.

-Oui, je crois que c'est plus prudent. Lui dis-je.

Nous étions partis retrouvés les autres et allions au stand des jeux d'adresse. Bien sur pour les Cullen s'était trop facile donc ils faisaient semblant de perdre pendant un moment. Le jeu consistait à mettre un anneau autour d'une bouteille et en échange on pouvait gagner une énorme peluche. Au bout de 8 lancés Edward visa juste. Il avait gagné et me demanda de choisir une peluche, j'avais choisi Babar l'éléphant, le héro de mon enfance. J'embrassais tendrement mon amoureux pour le remercier dans un long et doux baiser ce qui fit rire Emmett. Quel grand nigaud ! Pensais-je. Comme d'habitude les frangins diaboliques se moquaient de moi parce que je ratais chacun de mes tirs alors que les filles me donnaient des conseils qui malheureusement ne suffirent pas à vaincre ma maladresse. Nous étions allés dans les voitures auto-tamponneuses et j'étais monté avec Esmée car celle-ci estimait que ses nigauds de fils n'oseraient pas provoquer la collision avec elle. Erreur. C'est alors qu'une vraie guerre s'était déclarée entre nous et les garçons. Rose était avec Alice, Emmett avec Jasper et face à nous Carlisle et Edward. Nous accaparions littéralement la piste, quelle belle partie de rigolade Esmée n'hésitait pas à foncer dans le tas, ce qui m'étonnait royalement vu sa douceur. Je ne reconnaissais pas du tout ma belle-mère mais elle était trop trippante comme ça. Mais ça a failli partir en vrille quand deux merdeux d'à peine 17 ans entreprirent de nous rentrer littéralement dedans en nous balançant des paroles obscènes. Esmée me surprit plus encore quand elle leur répliqua : « espèce de petits cons mal élevés ». Malheureusement pour eux, les garçons avaient entendus et vinrent près de nous avec leur voiture pour leur rentrer dedans brutalement. Carlisle conduisait et n'hésitait à percuter le véhicule de nos deux amis. Je ne pensais pas Carlisle était du genre jaloux mais de tout évidence Edward avait déteint sur lui. Ils les poursuivirent jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du manège et là ils en sortirent pour s'affronter du regard. Esmée et moi nous précipitions pour retenir nos hommes avant que l'irréparable n'arrive.

-Viens. Dis-je fermement en tirant mon amour par la manche.

-… Il continua à toiser les gars avec Carlisle puis finalement détourna son regard vers moi. Il me serra dans ses bras et me dit : Ils ont de la chance que tu sois là pour me calmer parce que je leur aurais arraché la tête.

-J'ai envi d'une barbe à papa. Lui lançais-je pour le faire bouger.

-Aller viens mon petit estomac sur pattes… Me sourit-il.

Je ne répliquai pas mais il enlaça ma taille et nous nous dirigions suivis des autres vers un stand de sucrerie. Je n'avais plus qu'à dévorer mon goûter avant de rentrer pour je ne sais pas trop quoi. Je n'avais pas bien compris parce que d'une ils étaient trop rapides pour moi et de deux une conversation semi-mentale avait lieu entre Alice et Edward.


	63. Des conséquences visibles…

_**Des conséquences visibles…**_

.

Sur le chemin du retour je m'étais endormi mais au lieu de me réveiller Edward m'avait porté jusque dans notre chambre pour que je me repose. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et la journée avait été plutôt épuisante. Lorsque je m'éveillais, il faisait déjà nuit dehors et un vent de panique me submergea lorsque je ne vis pas Edward à mes côtés. J'allais me lever pour allumer la lumière mais une personne fut plus rapide que moi. Alice et Rose entrèrent dans la chambre sans même avoir frappée et allumèrent vivement la lumière.

-Aller Bella, debout. Je veux bien croire que les galipettes avec mon frère t'ont éreintée mais ça fait près de 4 heures que tu dors donc va falloir y aller maintenant. M'annonça Rose.

-Aller où ? Demandais-je en rougissant en pensant au terme utilisée par ma meilleure amie.

-Alors en un, tu descends dîner, Esmée est en train de cuisiner, en deux, tu remontes prendre ta douche, en trois on te bichonne … Hésita Alice en organisant tout énergétiquement.

-Et en quatre ? Soupirais-je vaincue.

-On rejoint les garçons au Bowling. Me sourie Rosalie.

-Oh ça c'est une bonne idée. Lançais-je sincèrement mais sans que je ne sus pourquoi un éclair traversa simultanément les yeux de mes deux sœurs diaboliques.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Rien, rien. C'est prêt Bella, Esmée n'attend que toi. Répondit Alice très précipitamment.

-Ok. Répondis-je peu convaincue sachant pertinemment qu'elles me cachaient quelque chose.

Je descendis pour trouver Esmée dans la cuisine alors que les garçons faisaient une partie de wii sauf Edward qui n'était pas là. Je me demandais où pouvait-il bien être ? Lorsque je posais la question à Esmée qui me servait des spaghettis bolognaises, elle me disait simplement qu'il était allé faire un tour sans me donner aucunes explications. La journée m'avait ouverte l'appétit au point que je repris deux fois d'une bonne plâtrée de pattes, ce qui fit rire celle que je considérais désormais comme une mère. Je remontais à toute allure dans ma chambre et au lieu d'y trouver mes deux belles-sœurs j'y trouvais mon amour regardant par la baie vitrée. Il avait l'air de ne pas m'avoir entendu rentrer parce qu'il ne pipa mots et ne se retourna même pas vers moi. Je pris alors l'initiative de me poster derrière lui et l'enlaça de mes bras. Je plaçais mes petits bras frêle sur son torse et calla ma tête dans son dos en y déposant des petits baisers sur son sweet-shirt. Il saisit ma main et déposa un baiser dessus avant de la reposer à l'emplacement de son cœur mais en laissant la sienne dessus.

-Cœur…qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Lui demandais-je inquiète en le sentant tendu.

-Rien bébé… tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Je ne relevais pas son mensonge mais je trouvais que ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il me serra plus fort que d'ordinaire mais je ne l'entendis pas soupirer d'aise comme d'habitude. C'était curieux puisqu'il n'essaya même pas de sentir l'odeur de mes cheveux alors que cela l'apaisait le plus souvent.

-Edward, je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas…je te connais, parles-moi s'il te plait … Le suppliais-je de mes yeux de biche.

-Non… tout va bien, je t'assure. Me dit-il de sa voix mais ses yeux étaient sincères eux.

-Bon comme tu veux. Lui lançais-je agacée qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance.

Pour mettre fin à la conversation, il saisit mon menton, pencha sa tête et déposa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa très fougueusement en me caressant le dos. Hum délicieux parfum sur ses lèvres… Soudainement j'avais envi de lui alors j'entrepris de baiser sensuellement sa mâchoire, de descendre dans son cou, de mordiller le lobe de son oreille et fis glisser mes mains à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il stoppa mon geste brusquement et grogna. Je me détachais de lui et recula prudemment. Il me toisa d'un regard noir. De désir ? De colère ? Je ne sus répondre à cette question mais l'instant d'après ses yeux redevinrent couleur or. Il s'approcha de moi et je reculais d'un pas en tendant le bras devant moi pour lui signifiait de ne pas avancer. Je me remémorais mon cauchemar de ce matin.

-Non Edward, n'avance pas. Restes où tu es. Lui dis-je prudente.

-Bébé, je ne te ferrai rien, je te demande pardon…c'est juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment avec toute la famille à l'ouïe vampirique en bas et mes sœurs qui ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Se justifia t-il en avançant d'un pas.

-D'accord. Concédais-je.

Il avait de bonnes raisons alors quand il s'approcha de moi, je le laissai faire. Il m'enlaça et cette fois respira l'odeur de mes cheveux et soupira non pas de bien-être mais de soulagement.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Excuses-moi ma puce, s'il te plait. Il avait les larmes aux yeux en me disant ça et cela n'était pas anodin car quand il pouvait pleurer c'était parce que la situation était grave mais je ne relevais pas.

-Chut…Mon ange ça va, je ne t'en veux pas. Lui dis-je en essuyant ses larmes avec mes pouces avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge de ses sœurs qui nous firent nous séparer alors que j'avais encore et toujours besoin de lui. Besoin de ses bras, besoin de ses lèvres, besoin de le sentir contre moi… surtout maintenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Aller Ed, files avec les gars, on vous rejoint plus tard. Lui lança Rose sur un ton sans appel.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on en prend soin de ta petite femme. Lui souriait Alice.

Sur ce il partit après m'avoir embrassé sur la tempe et sourit faussement. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. J'allais te percer à jour Edward Cullen. J'en fais le serment.

Les filles m'envoyèrent sous la douche avant de revenir vers elle pour le maquillage et la coiffure. Je m'exécutais sans broncher, j'avais d'autres choses plus importantes à penser plutôt que de m'inquiéter de mon physique.

Je me déshabillais pour entrer dans la douche et fus horrifiée de voir les bleues qui s'étaient formés partout sur mes cuisses et plus particulièrement sur mon entre-jambe. Comment m'étais-je fais cela ? Et je fus frappée par le souvenir de cette nuit passée et plus particulièrement de la fin de notre acte où Edward s'était laissé dominer par l'animal en lui, au point de m'en faire mal. A partir de maintenant je devais être méfiante pour ne pas qu'Edward s'en aperçoive car il en ferait une maladie. Je m'étais douchée et habillée en vitesse pour ne pas trop faire attendre mes meilleures amies. Bien sur, inutile de dire que mes vêtements avaient été choisis par Alice et Rose. Après un passage au maquillage et à la coiffure, nous étions fin prêtes pour aller au bowling de l'immeuble.

Heureusement pour moi, elles avaient choisi un pantacourt blanc en jean avec la veste de la même couleur ainsi qu'un débardeur noir assortit à mes chaussures. Nous rejoignons enfin nos hommes et Esmée. Je m'installais au côté d'Edward. Il m'embrassa brièvement avant que l'on commande à boire. On discutait d'abord en buvant, enfin pour ma part, car il n'y avait pas de piste libre, on devait attendre quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, une piste se libéra enfin et on fit deux équipes : les filles contre les garçons. La famille de mon amoureux me laissa lancer la première boule, à ma grande surprise, elle n'alla pas directement dans la gouttière et toucha même 3 quilles. Pas mal pour une première.

-Ouep pas mal, Bell's. M'encouragea Rosalie.

La boule revint et je fis mon deuxième lancée. Malheureusement, il restait deux quilles pour avoir un spear.

-Dommage mais tu t'es bien défendu ma chérie. Me félicita Esmée.

Il y avait une réelle distinction entre nous et les garçons, on bataillait pour avoir le dessus mais malheureusement pour les filles, les garçons étaient en surpuissance et ils ont gagnés. On fit une autre partie où j'étais avec Edward, Alice et Emmett et cette fois on gagna mais pas grâce à moi-même si Edward c'était placé derrière moi pour me montrer comment bien m'y prendre. Quand il avait posé ses mains sur moi, j'avais été littéralement électrifié. Nous avions bien ri, bien joué, il était à présent 23h30 quand je vis les sœurs Cullen se chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et elles se mirent à rire en me regardant. Elles me faisaient peur, Edward s'en aperçut et il me serra la main en me chuchotant.

-Soit courageuse ma belle. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien les filles veulent te faire une petite surprise. Me sourie t-il. Plus rien à avoir avec le Edward inquiet de tout à l'heure.

-Et bien évidemment tu sais ce dont il s'agit mais tu ne me diras rien ? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Ouep mais tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir. Me répondit-il tout sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher mesdames ? Leur demandais-je.

-Ba viens on va te montrer. Déclara Alice.

Sans rechigner je suivis tout le monde et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand nous arrivions devant une boite de nuit. Non mais je rêve, les sœurs Cullen vont réussir à me faire faire un tas de truc en un weekend, elles vont m'épuiser. Nous avions dansé une bonne partie de la nuit et comme il y avait des gars plutôt lourds, Edward ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle sauf quand je dansais avec Emmett, Jasper ou Carlisle. Je dois bien avoué que je m'étais bien amusée. Sur les coups de 3 heures et demi du matin je commençais vraiment à être fatiguée et Edward le remarqua. Il prévint sa famille que nous rentrions et c'est ainsi que nous étions seulement tous les deux à l'appartement. Edward me porta jusqu'à notre lit et s'installa à côté de moi après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il me prit dans ses bras et soupira fortement.

-Mon amour ? Demandais-je

-Oui… M'encouragea-t-il.

-Merci pour tout, j'ai passé une merveilleuse journée, tu as bien fait d'inviter ta famille. C'était l'une des plus belles et des plus heureuses de toute ma vie. Je t'aime si fort Edward, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui ma princesse, je sais à quel point tu m'aimes ne t'en fais pas. Et toi sais-tu que je t'aime plus que tout ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Je le sais et c'est normal parce que je suis un amour. Me vantais-je.

-Oh oui et un magnifique amour en plus. Rajouta-t-il. Tu devrais dormir ma puce parce que je crois que les filles ont encore des projets pour toi demain. Rigola-t-il.

-Jusqu'ici ça n'a pas été trop horrible puisque j'ai eu l'immense privilège de t'avoir au plus près de moi toute la soirée. Lui souriais-je heureuse.

-Dors ma chérie, je reste près de toi. Me dit-il en m'embrassant légèrement les lèvres et les cheveux.

-Je t'aime à en mourir Edward. Concluais-je.

-Moi aussi ma puce je t'aime. Et sans aucune autre forme de son, il se mit à fredonner ma berceuse.

Je m'endormis pas longtemps après mais malheureusement je refis encore le même cauchemar. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux Edward était encore là à côté de moi et il me caressait les cheveux et la joue pour essayer de m'apaiser. Ça marchait légèrement. On restait là à se regarder sans rien dire et moi ça allait très bien parce que ses pupilles me couvraient de tendresse et de beaucoup d'amour. Soudainement je me sentis mal et j'eu besoin de courir jusqu'au toilette mais en me levant rapidement du lit, j'eu un vertige et fort heureusement Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne percute le sol. Je lui fis signe qu'il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes de suite et il me déposa carrément devant la porte alors que je m'agenouillais au dessus de la cuvette pour rendre mon repas d'hier soir. Mon amour se tenait près de moi. Il retenait mes cheveux vers l'arrière et me touchait le front pour voir si je n'avais pas de la fièvre. Une fois finis, je me rendis à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et ça allait beaucoup mieux mais mon amoureux était inquiet.

-Je vais dire à Alice d'annuler ses plans, vaut mieux qu'on traîne au lit toute la journée. Me dit-il, j'avais bien compris il voulait rester avec moi au lit, j'en étais heureuse mais je ne supporterais pas de rester là sans rien faire.

-Non, non, ça va beaucoup mieux mon cœur. Lui signifiais-je.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours sans parler de ton léger malaise de ce matin. Me rappela-t-il.

-Oui, je me suis juste levée trop vite. Ça va mon amour je te le promets. Répondis-je sur un ton sans appel.

-Ok, je vais faire un tour avec mes frères et Carlisle. Fait attention à toi mon amour. Me dit-il en embrassant mon front et puis mon nez.

-Promis. Lui répondis-je en caressant sa joue.

Sur ce il partit avec ses frères et son père quand Alice et Rose débarquèrent dans la chambre avec leur maillot de bain et m'en tendirent un. Eh merde ! Comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire. C'était impossible à cacher en plus. Je ne voyais qu'une solution… leur résister mais comment faire sans rien leur dire. C'était mal connaître les sœurs de mon amoureux… Aller je la tente quand même…

-Euh c'est pourquoi ça ? Leur demandais-je en désignant le maillot.

-On va à la piscine et après on se fait une bonne séance au spa de l'immeuble. Me répondit Rose.

-Vous n'avez qu'à y aller vous. Ça ne me dit rien. Répondis-je faussement même si j'avais très envie d'une bonne séance détente.

-Aller viens tu vas voir ça va être génial et ça va te faire le plus grand bien. Edward nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très en forme. Insista Alice.

-Ne me faites pas ça. Je vous en prie. Me mis-je à pleurer.

-Mais Bella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est juste un maillot de bain. S'étonna Rose de mon état émotif.

-Je ne peux pas me mettre en maillot de bain. Tranchais-je.

-Mais pourquoi ? Enfin Bella dis-nous le, mince. S'impatienta Alice.

-Je…je…enfin j'ai des marques… Lançais-je gênée.

-Comment ça des marques et où ça ? Reprit Rosalie.

-Des hématomes sur les jambes. Répondis-je je ne voulais pas leur dire sur les cuisses de peur qu'elle fasse le rapprochement.

-Ce n'est rien ça Bella, c'est que quelques blessures, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais étais roué de coups, hein ? Me dit Alice en pensant que cela devait être dû à ma maladresse. Je crois que je n'allais pas y couper finalement.

-… Je ne répondis rien et baissa la tête.

-Si ? Bella montres nous tes jambes. Ordonna brusquement Rosalie.

-NON. M'écriais-je.

-Bon dans ce cas j'appel Edward, tu lui montreras à lui. Me manipula Alice.

-Bon d'accord, mais laisse-le tranquille. Acceptais-je à contre cœur.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé en culotte devant mes deux belles-sœurs. Lorsque les deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur mes cuisses, j'eu pu deviner de la terreur dans leur cris, ce qui alerta Esmée qui entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer son cri.

-Mon dieu Bella… Mais qui t'as fais ça ? Est-ce qu'Edward le sait ? S'empressa de demander Rose.

-… Je ne répondis rien mais la perspicacité d'Alice frappa.

-C'est lui ? C'est ça ? C'est cet idiot qui t'as fait ça ? Cria-t-elle en colère visiblement.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute… M'emportais-je.

-Bella, il t'a battu ? Me demanda plus calmement Rosalie mais j'aurai parié qu'elle aussi été très en colère contre son frère.

-Non, bien sur que non Rose, jamais il ne ferait ça… Lui répondis-je outrée.

-Alors comment ? Demanda Esmée cette fois.

-Euh…en fait… C'est que on a…fait… enfin vous voyez… et à un moment je pense que son côté vampirique à ressurgit. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu de ses marques avant-hier soir quand je suis allé prendre ma douche et Edward n'en sait rien. Ne lui dites pas s'il vous plait ? Demandais-je apeurée que mon amoureux le découvre.

-Oh merde Bella, ce connard t'a marqué, il n'a pas du y aller de main morte, il mériterait que je lui colle une baigne. Hurla fortement Rosalie.

Sans que je ne m'y attende des la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur les garçons :

-Rose qui est ce co…. ? Il allait demander qui était ce connard mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi en culotte, il comprit que Rose parlait de lui. Laissez-nous. Cracha-t-il en colère.

-Edward tu devrais te calmer d'abord. Lui conseilla son père.

-DEHORS. RENTREZ A FORKS. Leur ordonna-t-il en criant.

-Edward on ne peut pas te laisser seul avec Bella quand tu es dans cet état. Trancha son père sévèrement.

-QUOI ? ES-TU EN TRAIN DE DIRE QUE JE LUI FERAIS DU MAL ? NON JAMAIS DE LA VIE, Je l'aime. Se radoucit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien on vous laisse parler mais on reste dans le salon pour le moment. Négocia Carlisle en invitant tout le monde à sortir de la chambre.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit, je fis un pas vers Edward mais il me stoppa.

-Couvres-toi. M'ordonna-t-il. Je m'exécutais mais je l'entendais dire : Oh mon Dieu, non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je suis un monstre ignoble…

-Non Edward… Lui dis-je en voulant me jeter dans ses bras.

-Comment oses-tu encore me défendre après ce que je t'ai fais, bordel, Rose a raison je ne suis qu'un connard, je ne te mérite pas… Tu mérites mieux que moi. Bella vas t'en, trouves quelqu'un de mieux pour toi… quelqu'un qui ne te marquera pas juste parce qu'il a voulu te prouver qu'il t'aimait…. Pleura t-il de plus belle.

Ces paroles me blessèrent tellement que je me précipitais sur lui pour lui coller une gifle et lui hurler :

-Tais-toi… Tais-toi, je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose, si c'est que tu penses alors oui Rose a raison, tu n'es qu'un connard. Mais si au lieu de te fustiger tu acceptais, c'est ce que tu es, c'est ta nature et on était bien conscient que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Je ne t'en veux pas et ce n'est même pas douloureux (mensonge) alors prends-moi juste dans tes bras maintenant, JE T'EN suPplIE, j'ai besoin de toi … je ne veux pas d'un autre…je t'aime putain tu comprends ça. Lui hurlais-je dessus en pleurant moi aussi.

Il s'élança alors vers moi et me serra doucement dans ses bras en me couvrant de baisers. Il me murmurait combien il était désolé, combien il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, combien il m'aimait…


	64. Un retour inattendu…

_**Un retour inattendu…**_

.

Après cet épisode, nous avions écourté notre séjour à Vegas et étions repartis aussitôt. Edward avait proposé de faire une voiture de fille et une voiture de gars. Je compris alors qu'il ne voulait pas que je monte avec lui… Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas… Je pensais que le problème était réglé mais apparemment pas. Après de longues et interminables heures nous arrivions enfin à la villa. Edward m'avait manqué et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, être dans ses bras. Alors que je m'approchais de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, il s'éclipsa en disant :

-Les filles, je vous la confie. Ramenez Bella chez elle, je dois aller chasser.

-Edward…Soufflais-je mais il avait déjà disparu sans même un seul mot ou un seul regard envers moi.

J'étais très attristée de son comportement à mon égard. Mes amies m'avaient déposé chez moi et saluais. Je rentrais alors à la maison avec les larmes aux yeux. J'espérais pouvoir foncer dans ma chambre sans croiser mon père mais la chance était contre moi.

-Bonsoir ma puce. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es disputée avec tes amies ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bonsoir Papa… Euh… oui on s'est disputé légèrement mais ce n'est rien, ça va s'arranger. Tentais-je. Mon père croyait que j'avais passé tout le weekend avec elles à Forks. Tu as mangé ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Bien comme je ne t'attendais pas de sitôt j'ai commandé une pizza. M'annonça-t-il.

-C'est très bien. De toute façon je n'avais pas envi de cuisiner. Est-ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur … Accepta-t-il perplexe.

Je montais dans ma chambre, pris mon cahier et me mit à écrire pour évacuer ma tristesse mais malheureusement plus j'écrivais, plus j'étais triste et plus mes larmes coulaient… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment notre superbe soirée de la saint-valentin c'était transformé en un weekend désastreux. Je n'étais même pas descendu pour manger. Mon portable vibra… Un texto d'Edward.

.

_Excuses-moi pour tout à l'heure je te vois demain. Bisous. Edward._

.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de m'envoyer un texto pour s'excuser. En général, il venait, le faisait de vive vois et restait toute la nuit avec moi… Apparemment je ne le verrais pas ce soir… J'étais d'autant plus triste… A son comportement, il me faisait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas… Je sentais bien qu'il y 'avait un hic entre nous. Je devais lui parler absolument, je ne pouvais pas attendre demain. Je pris alors mon cellulaire et l'appela. Une, deux, trois, quatre sonneries et je me retrouvais sur son répondeur… Je laissais un message mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot…

.

_Edward Cullen, arrêtes de m'ignorer… Je vais te rappeler et tu as intérêt de répondre si tu ne veux pas que je descende à la villa toute seule à cette heure de la nuit._

.

Je raccrochais, laissais passer trois minutes, le temps qu'il écoute son répondeur et je le rappelais. A la deuxième sonnerie il décrocha :

-Allo…Fit-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois te laisser un message de menace pour que tu daignes me répondre ? Lui dis-je froidement.

-Je n'ai pas entendu mon portable… Il me mentait pour sur parce qu'avec son ouïe vampirique j'avais du mal à le croire mais je fis comme si.

-Bon…admettons. Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? Parce que ton comportement est inexcusable. Lui lançais-je énervée.

-Bella, tout va bien… je devais juste aller chasser. Me répondit-il banalement.

-C'était si urgent que tu ne m'a même pas dit au revoir et que ce soir tu ne viens même pas ? « Je te vois demain ». Dis-je d'un ton ironique en reprenant les termes de son message pour lui montrer que j'avais bien compris.

-Bella…Excuses-moi… le monstre a repris le dessus je devais aller chasser… tu veux que je vienne ? Me demanda-t-il.

-NON… Je t'en veux Edward. Pourquoi est-ce que vendredi et samedi tu t'es bien comporté mais que depuis ce matin tu te comportes comme un goujat envers moi et je ne parle pas seulement de ce soir ? Lui répondis-je. Tu ne…veux…plus de moi ? Hésitais-je ayant peur de sa réponse.

-Si bien sur, ne dis pas de bêtises… Ce n'est pas toi…c'est moi c'est tout… J'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude en ce moment… Me lança-t-il.

-Dans ce cas je te fiche la paix… Tranchais-je vexée.

-Non bébé… Je n'écoutais pas la fin que je lui raccrochais au nez.

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes désormais mais sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller mon père. Je me dirigeais vers ma fenêtre et m'assurais qu'elle était bien fermée à clef… Il voulait être seul, j'allais le laisser seule malgré la peine qui me submergeait. Je m'étais endormie tellement fatiguée, lasse de pleurer…

Ça faisait désormais deux jours que je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Edward et faiblement à ses sœurs… Il voulait la paix, je lui fichais la paix… Nous étions mercredi, je sortais de math quand je vis Edward adossé au mur face à la porte de mon cours. Je sortais en baissant les yeux et fis exprès de partir vite à son opposé. Il me rattrapa en un rien de temps, enfin normal… Je suppose.

-Bella ? M'appela-t-il.

-… Je ne répondis pas et accéléra le pas. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me tourna face à lui sans aucune brutalité mais fermement.

-Je te demande pardon mon amour… Me dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Crachais-je.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas agis comme il le fallait et je m'en excuse. Bella, ces derniers temps j'avais quelques problèmes pour me contrôler et j'ai eu peur de te faire du mal. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis éloigné de toi. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner… Me dit-il en se détournant de moi.

-Attends… Le retins-je à mon tour. Tu m'as horriblement manqué… Lui dis-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres. Ne me refais plus jamais ça… Je t'aime. Lui dis-je soulagée.

-Je t'aime aussi. Conclu-t-il.

Il me sourit, caressa tendrement ma joue et embrassa mes cheveux. Il me serra fortement dans ses bras comme s'il était soulagé et huma profondément ma tignasse. Nous nous séparâmes et partis au self main dans la main. Pour la première fois depuis des jours j'allais manger à la table des Cullen. Depuis la première fois depuis des jours je mangeais correctement. Le midi se passa trop rapidement à mon goût, Edward et moi n'avions pas été aussi proches depuis quelques jours. On ne se décollait pas pour le moins du monde. On ne cessait de se caresser le dos, les joues, les cheveux, les lèvres… On ne cessait de s'embrasser comme si c'était vital… Comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des jours… Il avait tenu à m'accompagner à mon cours de sport… Il m'embrassa vigoureusement avant de me dire :

-A tout à l'heure ma chérie, Je t'aime.

Il partit sans attendre ma réponse. Et je partis en cours de sport… Le cours se passa comme d'habitude avec ma maladresse et les nombreux petits accidents… Lorsque le cours fut fini j'entrepris de sortir du gymnase et j'eu une grande surprise… Je m'attendais à voir mon ange mais à la place je vis un homme brun aux cheveux courts mais épais. Lorsqu'il me vit un sourire fendit son visage et sans réfléchir plus je m'approchais de lui hésitante mais ne pouvais pas cacher mon sourire. Arrivé à sa hauteur il me prit dans ses bras et nous fit tournoyer sur nous même…

-Bella tu m'as trop manqué… Tu es magnifiquement belle… Me dit-il souriant.

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Lui dis-je heureuse de le voir.

-BLACK, LACHE LA. S'éleva la voix d'Edward.

-Edward… Commençais-je.

-JE T'AI DIT DE LA LACHER. Grogna-t-il en m'arrachant des bras de Jake. Il me plaça rapidement derrière lui comme si Jake était dangereux.

-Qui t'a dis qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec moi ? Demanda Jacob moqueur.

-FAIS GAFFE CLEBARD NE ME POUSSE PAS A BOUT. Répliqua colériquement mon homme.

-… Jacob ne répondit pas mais fixa intensément Edward comme s'ils communiquaient silencieusement.

-Allons discuter plus loin. Trancha Edward voyant l'attroupement de jeunes lycéens.

Edward m'entraîna à l'entrée du bois, Jake nous suivait. On arriva à la lisière et Edward me baisa le front avant de me laisser à une dizaine de mètres de lui et Jacob qui continuait de s'affronter du regard. La tension était palpable mais Edward était un homme mature et intelligent, il ne fera tout de même pas une esclandre. Sans que je n'eue le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe Edward se jeta sur Jacob et lui assena un premier coup de poing. Jake se rebiffa en assenant un coup de bien dans les côtes de mon amoureux. Les coups pleuvaient, la bataille était équilibrée. Je restais en retrait comme le désirait Edward.

-Arrêtez. Pleurais-je de peur qu'ils se blessent mutuellement.

-Reste où tu es Bella. Me cria mon amour en continuant à donner des coups à Jacob. Celui-là c'est pour l'avoir manipulé… (il lui jeta un coup de poing) et celui là c'est pour avoir osé la toucher… (il lui donna un coup de pied).

-Sale sangsue… Hurla Jacob avant de se transformer en loup.

Il sauta sur Edward et le mordis à la cuisse. Edward hurla sous la douleur. Je ne pouvais pas laisser continuer ça. Je courais pour me précipiter entre les deux et soudainement je fus envoyée dans les airs pour finir par me cogner la tête violemment contre un arbre… Je ne vis plus ce qui se passer puisque mes paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes et je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil…


	65. Prise de décision…

_**Prise de décision…**_

Tout se passa tellement vite… Pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable, je repoussais violemment la personne qui avait voulu nous séparer… C'est seulement lorsque j'entendis un hurlement de douleur de mon ange que je compris…C'était elle, c'était elle qui avait voulu s'interposer et donc c'était elle que j'avais repoussé violemment. Mon amour, je l'avais blessée… Je stoppais net ma bagarre avec Jacob et voulu accourir auprès de ma Bella quand je sentie l'odeur de son sang… Son sang qui se vidait par terre… Je l'avais grièvement blessée, je m'en voulais comme ce n'est pas permis mais je ne pouvais pas rester là… Je devais partir loin car l'appel de son sang battait des records. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la laisser là, seule, Jacob allait prendre soin d'elle… ça me faisait mal de l'admettre mais de toute évidence, elle était plus en sécurité avec Jacob qu'avec moi… La plus grande de mes craintes s'était réalisée… J'avais toujours eu peur de la blesser bah voilà c'était fait… Espèce de crétin… Tu as réussis à blesser la seule que tu aimes…

A cause de moi Bella avait dû se rendre à l'hôpital et Carlisle lui avait fait plusieurs points de suture à l'arrière du crâne. Il m'avait dit qu'elle avait une légère commotion mais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste en observation pour la nuit. Je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre depuis plusieurs heures à réfléchir et j'en venais toujours à la même conclusion… Alice me dérangea dans mes réflexions en frappant à ma porte.

-Vas t-en Alice… Lui dis-je tristement.

-Edward ouvres-moi où j'appelle Em pour qu'il défonce la porte. Me répondit-elle.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je froidement.

-Jazz et moi allons chasser et on se demandait si tu aimerais nous accompagner ? Me demanda-t-elle non chalamment.

-Et tu me déranges pour ça ? PUTAIN ALICE TU ME FAIS VRAIMENT CHIER POUR ÇA ? Lui hurlais-je dessus.

-Edward… Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas rester enfermé ici toute ta vie … Me dit-elle.

-Au moins d'ici je ne lui ferais plus de mal… Je dois parler à Carlisle. Annonçais-je en prenant ma veste pour me rendre à son bureau à l'hôpital.

Je partis en trombe à bord de la Volvo en direction de l'hôpital. Respecter les limitations de vitesse ? Non j'avais besoin de me défouler, je m'en voulais tellement. Je me précipitais dans le bureau de mon père sans frapper, sans même vérifier s'il était occupé… Après tout à cette heure de la nuit, il ne devait pas être trop occupé…

-Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je vais quitter Bella… Annonçais-je cache. Ma décision était prise.

-Mais enfin Edward…tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? Avec tout ce que vous avez dû surmonter pour être ensemble… Me rappela-t-il.

-Je le sais ça, mais putain papa elle est dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital à cause de moi…J'ai failli la tuer… et ces derniers jours ça m'arrive souvent d'avoir du mal à contrôler ma soif en sa présence… Je ne veux pas la laisser mais je ne veux pas la tuer… Pleurais-je.

-Fils je te comprends, si c'est ton choix, nous te soutiendrons… M'annonça mon père en venant me serrer dans ses bras. Les démonstrations entre nous étaient rares mais cette fois je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

-On doit quitter la ville… Lançais-je. Ce sera comme si on avait jamais existé…

-On va voir ça en conseil de famille. Rentre à la maison, j'en ai encore pour une heure ou deux. Me dit-il.

-Est-ce que je peux… Commençais-je.

-Normalement non mais je vais arranger ça. Attends-moi là. Me coupa-t-il voyant très bien où je voulais en venir.

Mon père revint avec l'autorisation de l'infermière en chef de garde et je pus aller voir Bella dormir une dernière fois. La voir si paisible une dernière fois avant de rompre avec elle. Je me maudissais et mon cœur mort saigné tout comme mes larmes rien qu'a l'idée de m'éloigner d'elle. Pourquoi m'étais-je amouraché d'elle ? Pourquoi Black était revenu ? Pourquoi avais-je agis comme un con ? La réponse est simple : JE SUIS UN MONSTRE SANGUINAIRE QUI NE MERITE PAS D'ETRE HEUREUX.

Je m'approchais doucement de ma belle-endormie. Elle était magnifique malgré le pansement qu'elle avait autour du crâne. Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit et l'observa… Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle, je voulais graver son image à tout jamais dans ma tête… Elle allait me manquer, je détruisais ma vie pour sauver la sienne… C'était la seule chose qui me donnait du courage. Ça me tuait littéralement de la laisser mais au moins elle ne risquerait plus rien et pourrait vivre une vie normale et heureuse et peut être même avec… Jacob. Elle aurait une jolie maison avec un petit jardin, un chien, un mari et des enfants.

Après quelques heures à l'observer, il était temps que je parte avant qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'elle me voit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui dire au revoir comme il se doit sachant très bien que la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait se serrait pénible.

-Bella, mon ange… Excuses-moi pour tout. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Tu ne devrais pas te retrouver ici mais je ne peux pas changer le passé malheureusement… Tu risques de me détester après ce que je vais te faire mais je le fais pour ton bien. Saches qu'en tout cas moi je continuerais à t'aimer pour l'éternité. J'ai si mal ma chérie, j'ai mal à en crever mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste, je dois penser à ta sécurité en priorité et cela ne sera possible que si je m'éloigne de toi. Merci de m'avoir appris à aimer, sans toi je n'aurais jamais connu ça… Je t'aimerais toute ma vie mon amour. Prends soin de toi. Soit heureuse c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Adieu.

Pendant mon monologue les larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais résigné. Je rentrais à la maison alors que mes larmes coulaient toujours à flots. Une fois à la maison, je montais directement dans ma chambre et m'allongeait sur mon lit en attendant j'étais mort pour de bon cette fois…

J'attendais patiemment l'arrivé de Carlisle pour qu'on ait ce fameux conseil de famille. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous étions tous réunis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger qui servait uniquement quand il y avait des invités ou pour des conseils de famille.

-Bien, nous savons tous plus ou moins pourquoi on est là ? Se lança le chef de famille.

-C'est à cause de Bella ? Demanda Jasper.

-Oui, je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir blessé… Dis-je peiné.

-Ça va aller Edward. Essaya mon père pour me rassurer. Je te laisse la parole, Fiston.

-Je vais rompre avec Bella. Voilà une partie était dite.

-… « La pauvre enfant … elle qui l'aime tant…» Pensa ma mère.

-… « Je te déteste Edward Cullen, tu ne peux pas nous amener une sœur pour nous la reprendre par la suite… » Cette fois-ci c'était les pensées de Rosalie.

-… « Ma petite sœur va être anéantie… il veut nous la tuer ou quoi… » Pensa Emmett.

-… « Il a l'air si mal, les autres vont lui en vouloir un moment »… Cette fois c'était Jasper.

Deux personnes ne s'étaient pas exprimer mais pour Carlisle je le savais déjà en revanche la voix de mon lutin de sœur me tira de leurs pensées car elle s'exprimait à haute voix.

-NON MAIS T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LUI FAIRE ÇA, PAS APRES TOUT CE QU'ELLE A TRAVERSE POUR TOI… T'ES QU'UN PUT**N D'EGOÏSTE Edward CULLEN. Me cria-t-elle.

-Parce que tu trouves que de vouloir la garder en vie c'est égoïste ? Lui demandais-je posément voulant la faire réfléchir.

-Et après ? Tu CROIS QU'ELLE vA SUPPORTER TE VOIR TOUS LES JOURS ? Hurla-t-elle encore.

-Elle ne me verra pas tous les jours, Alice et vous autres non plus car elle ne nous reverra plus jamais on s'en va… La bombe était lâchée.

-Co…comment ça on s'en va ? Demanda-t-elle déboussolée.

-On quitte Forks Alice. Lui précisa mon père. On retourne à Juneau.

-NON, JE NE VEUX PAS, ON VA PAS PARTIR PARCE QUE CET IDIOT C'EST AMOURACHÉ D'UNE HUMAINE ET QU'IL N'EST PAS CAPABLE DE SE CONTROLER. Cette fois-ci c'est Rosalie qui était énervé.

-Rosalie. On est une famille et on doit se soutenir mutuellement. De plus les gens ici commencent à se poser des questions sur nous. Il est temps qu'on voit du paysage. Dit Carlisle sur un ton ferme et sans appel.

-On part quand ? Demanda Esmée attristée mais compréhensive et aimante.

-Dès que vos bagages sont prêts. J'ai déjà donné ma démission à l'hôpital. Edward va rester pour rompre officiellement avec elle et nous autres nous en allons. Expliqua Carlisle.

-Quoi mais tu veux dire qu'on ne reverra pas Bella ? Voulais s'en assurer Rose.

-Je suis désolé… Soufflais-je.

-J'irais dire au revoir à Bella. Décréta Alice fermement.

-Alice ça va être difficile pour elle, il vaut mieux une rupture brutale avec nous tous. Ma décision est sans appel. Précisa le chef du clan Cullen.

Mes frères et sœurs montèrent faire leurs bagages alors que ma mère sanglotait sans larmes. Je montais dans la mienne pour préparer le stricte minimum c'est-à-dire des vêtements, quelques cd, quelques livres mais surtout tous les souvenirs qu'ils me restaient de Bella, son cadeau, ses photos, ses compo… En somme, j'emportais toute ma vie, la femme de ma vie… Ma Bella.

Je devais me rendre chez mon ange pour lui ôter tout souvenir de moi. Il me fallait reprendre toutes les photos de nous, de moi qui y trônaient. Je pensais sincèrement que ça pourrait l'aider à m'oublier. Après tout ce n'est qu'une humaine, elle aura la mémoire courte…Hypocrite. J'étais dans sa chambre que j'observais une dernière fois, je repris tout ce qui pourrait lui faire penser à moi… Mon cœur était vraiment mort et mon être vide malgré le mal que j'allais lui faire c'était pour son bien … J'entendis la voiture de Charlie se garer dans l'allée, il était temps que je sorte de la chambre de mon amour et de l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne rentre.

-Edward… Bonjour. Me dit-elle hésitante.

-Bonjour. Tu veux bien venir te promener avec moi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Evidemment mon amour. Accepta-t-elle. A ce petit surnom qu'elle me donna mon cœur se serra horriblement.

On marcha sur quelques centaines de mètres avant que je ne me stoppe adossé à un arbre. Bella s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et me toisa. Elle devait deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Edward ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bella c'est fini. Annonçais-je en évitant de croiser son regard.

-De… de … quoi… tu parles ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Toi. Et. Moi. c'est. fini. Accentuais-je sur chaque mot.

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Me demanda-t-elle toute tremblante.

-Rien a voir. Crachais-je froidement.

-Edward… ne fais pas ça… Commença-t-elle avec une voix chevrotante. Putain Bella ne me fait pas ça, c'est déjà super difficile de te faire ça… Pensais-je pour moi-même. Tu…ne…veux… plus de moi ? Continua-t-elle.

-Non… Je…je ne t'aime plus… Lui mentis-je douloureusement.

-… Elle ne dit rien mais porta ses mains sur sa bouche avec les yeux grands écarquillés et rougis par les larmes. (Oh putain ma puce, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je ne veux pas que tu pleure, je veux te serrer dans mes bras…) Je le gardais pour moi.

-Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur sa délicate joue et en embrassant son crâne durement.

C'était la dernière fois que j'humais ses cheveux, la dernière fois que je touchais son si beau visage, la dernière fois que je vivais… Je faillis craquer à plusieurs reprises mais finalement je pris mon courage à deux mains et partit loin d'elle à vitesse vampirique. J'arrivais vite à la villa mais pris d'une colère je cassais mon piano, cet instrument de torture duquel je n'avais plus envie de jouer… Je jouais pour elle…Elle n'était plus là… ça n'en valait plus la peine. Après un ultime coup de colère, je chargeais vite ma Volvo et partit en direction de l'Alaska les larmes dégoulinant sur mes joues… en luttant pour ne pas faire demi-tour…


	66. Des vies bouleversées… Épilogue

_**Des vies bouleversées…**_

.

_POV Bella :_

Edward venait de me laisser pantoise dans cette forêt. Il ne venait tout de même pas de me quitter… Impossible encore ces foutus cauchemars qui me hantent chaque nuit … Les larmes coulaient à foisons sur mes joues et je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi tant mes yeux étaient emplis. Je tournais sur moi-même pour retrouver Edward, pour qu'il me raccompagne à la maison, qu'on s'allonge sur mon lit et qu'on se câline… Je ne le trouvais pas… j'avais beau hurler fort son prénom, rien…personne… Je m'aventurais alors pour essayer de le retrouver et me mis à courir au travers des bois en criant encore et encore son prénom… Je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt et sans conteste je m'étais perdue. Il commençait sérieusement à faire nuit et je ne saurais revenir sur mes pas. Je décidais alors de me coucher là puisque ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et quant mon réveil sonnera, je me réveillerai dans mon lit, dans les bras de mon amoureux… …Il m'embrasserait, me rassurera, tout d'un homme parfait qui m'aime. On montrerait à tout le monde qu'on vit le bonheur absolu et que rien ne nous séparera. Que rêver de plus, qu'il soit à mes coté, ICI, MAINTENANT avec moi.

Plusieurs secondes, minutes, heures plus tard, je ne saurais le dire, je me suis en effet réveillée dans mon lit mais pas avec mon amour…avec mon père, Jacob et un vieil homme bedonnant aux cheveux grisonnant que je ne connaissais pas.

-Bonjour Bella. Je suis le docteur San. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Me demanda-t-il.

-… Je secouais la tête incrédule, je ne comprenais pas la présence de ce médecin ici.

-Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé petite ? Me demanda-t-il.

-… Je fis non de la tête, je comprenais encore moins.

-Bella, Jared et Paul t'ont trouvée dans les bois étendue sur le sol. M'expliqua mon ami Quileute.

-… Alors tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar… Loin de là. Je réalisais alors qu'Edward était bel et bien partit, il m'avait quitté, il m'avait abandonné… Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je restais léthargique… Les larmes coulant sur mes joues…

Pendant près de deux semaines mon père, Jacob et ce foutu toubib essayaient de me parler mais je ne pipais mots… Je me sentais comme vide, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était parti… Un creux énorme se creusé dans mon cœur. Il m'avait abandonné… Je restais là sur mon lit à fixer le plafond… Les seuls mouvements que je faisais c'était pour aller aux toilettes vomir ma colère, ma tristesse… J'avais tellement mal au cœur… mal tout court… Mon cœur était mort… Ma vie n'avait plus d'intérêt… La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue sans lui… Ma raison de vivre était partit avec lui, mon corps aussi et mon âme bien sur.

Depuis quelques jours je recommençais doucement à parler, à manger mais je ne prenais aucun gout à la vie et au plaisir de vivre… Je faisais les choses tel un automate mais je souffrais du manque et du mal d'amour car je m'étais accrocher à lui et je suis tombé et je ne pouvais plus me relever comme si quelqu'un m'en empêchait, j'avais tellement mal, ce trou béant dans ma poitrine ne me quitté jamais, ce mal me suivait partout sans exception. Les moments les plus difficiles étaient sans conteste la nuit, les cauchemars s'étaient encore plus intensifiés depuis son départ, depuis leur départ… Chaque jour j'écrivais à «Alice et Rose » ma douleur mais leur adresse de messagerie avait été supprimée pour ne pas que je puisse les contacter…Il avait tout prévu.

Mon esprit était sans cesse tourné vers lui, tourné vers eux… Il ne se passait pas une seule seconde sans que je ne pense à mon unique amour…perdu. Sans lui, je ne pouvais vivre une vie normale et remplis de bonheur car c'était eux qui remplissaient ma vie de joie (Esmée et Carlisle et Alice et Rosalie), de rire (Emmett et Jasper), de bonheur et d'amour (Edward), chacun avaient leur fonction. Je n'ai plus de famille, plus de vie… Plus de raison d'être.

.

_POV Edward :_

Voilà maintenant 4 ans, 7 mois, 16 jours, 18 heures, 32 minutes et 17…18…19 secondes que je n'ai plus revue mon amour autrement que dans mes souvenirs ou sur des photos… 55 mois que je suis mort… 1 682 jours que je n'ai pas senti son odeur même si je m'en souviens comme si elle se tenait près de moi… 40 386 heures que je n'ai pas entendu son cœur battre pour moi…2 423 160 minutes que je suis plus que malheureux… 145 389 620 secondes que je suis comme mort, que je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, que j'ai mal comme jamais.

Ma Bella me manque plus que tout mais j'espère qu'elle est heureuse, qu'elle vit sa vie comme je lui ai demandé, qu'elle fait de brillantes études. Malheureusement Alice n'avait plus aucune vision de Bella mais nous en avions conclus que c'était parce qu'elle était trop proche de ce … Quileute. En tout cas, j'espérais qu'elle au moins été heureuse. En ce sens mon sacrifice en aurait valu la peine.

Cela faisait désormais des mois que j'étais seul, je vivais seul, j'avais pris la décision de quitter ma famille peu de temps après avoir quitté l'amour de ma vie, ma seule raison de vivre. Je ne faisais que me morfondre dans ma chambre, au début je ne chassais presque plus, je ne sortais presque plus au grand désespoir de ma mère mais aussi de mes sœurs. En me séparant de Bella, j'avais rendu toute ma famille malheureuse. Ma mère ne souriait plus et se terrer dans ses croquis de maison tout comme mon père se réfugier dans son bureau en permanence. Alice ne sautillait plus, ne faisait plus de shopping, Emmett ne blaguait plus, Rosalie ne m'adressait plus du tout la parole et Jasper s'en fichait un peu…

Pour les épargner de ma tristesse j'étais parti et je ne leur rendais visite que quelques jours par an sinon j'avais souvent mes frères et mes parents au téléphone … Dans ces moments là je feintais que j'allais bien mais ce n'était que des inepties bien sur. La vérité… Je restais terré dans mon studio insalubre… Allongé sur mon lit miteux à penser à la femme de ma vie, à ma seule raison de vivre que j'avais quitté comme un imbécile… C'était mieux pour elle, je n'en doutais pas mais je ne m'en relevais pas et m'en relaverais jamais.

Ma puce, mon ange,… celle sans qui je n'aurai jamais connu le bonheur… Je l'aime toujours autant même après toutes ces années… Elle me manque… Elle me manque tellement… à en crever… Ma vie était devenue monocorde, je sortais seulement deux fois par mois pour me nourrir mais j'allais régulièrement acheter de l'alcool à la superette, j'étais devenue un moins que rien… En buvant je regardais sans cesse les photos de ma Bella, je repensais à tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble, à nos souvenirs…

Mon isolement dura jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je vis deux folles furieuses débarquer chez moi …

-Alice, Rose… que me vaut le plaisir ? Demandais-je sarcastique puisque mes sœurs m'en voulait à mort.

-Ça suffit ! Y en a marre que tu fasses ta tête de con, ça rend maman très malheureuse et elle se rend malade alors si tu reviens avec nous vivre dans une nouvelle ville, on accepte de te pardonner et de tout faire pour te remonter le morale. Papa ne supporte plus de la voir dans cet état et ils se déchirent en permanence à cause de toi. Crois-tu que Bella aimerait te voir comme ça ? Hein ? Elle est en train de s'éclater avec Black alors merde fais pareil… Trouve-toi une petite minette vampirique sympa et fait la grimper au rideau… Je peux te présenter quelques copines si tu veux… Même un plan à plusieurs si tu veux… Me lança Rosalie pour me dérider.

-Les filles c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider mais… Commençais-je.

-Putain Edward arrête d'être égoïste et pense un peu à nous. Ouais t'aimes Bella et on l'aime tous, tu nous l'as arraché à tous et tout le monde en souffre alors nous enlève pas notre frère aussi s'il te plait. De toute façon tu n'as plus rien à perdre et tu pourras réconforter Esmée et éviter qu'elle et Carlisle s'entre tus. Me coupa Alice.

-Si je reviens, vous me jurez que maman ira mieux ? Demandais-je à mes sœurs, soucieux pour Esmée.

-Oui. Répondit Alice optimiste.

-Et … Commençais-je.

-Mais oui petit frère je te présenterai des filles… Me coupa Rose avec un sourire malicieux.

-Aller tu as exactement 15 minutes pour préparer tes affaires. Me lança Alice.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans ma Volvo (que j'avais laissé à Alice) en direction de Juneau pour rejoindre toute la famille avant de déménager tous ensemble vers Vancouver.

Ma mère avait vraiment été heureuse de me revoir parmi eux même si je restais la plupart du temps enfermé dans ma chambre. Mes parents ne se disputaient plus et j'étais heureux d'avoir fait peu à peu revivre ma famille même si j'étais toujours aussi mort. J'étais bon comédien car ma famille se laissait berner gentiment mais la vérité c'est que Bella, mon seul et unique amour me manquerait à tout jamais… Mon cœur était resté à Forks avec elle même si elle n'en savait rien…


	67. ANNONCE OFFICIELLE

**ANNONCE OFFICIELLE**

**.**

Je vous annonce **l'OUVERTURE d'un FORUM** sur lequel je suis inscrite avec d'autres auteurs.

Le but de ce forum est de regrouper toutes les fictions en un seul et même lieu.

Lili et Jess vous accueillent sur World : le répertoire des fanfictions http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm

Que vous aimez True Blood, Vampire diaries, ou Twilight, ce forum est sans aucun doute votre nouveau site de prédilection.

Toutes les fictions répertoriées varient du tout au tout. Vous pourrez y trouver des fictions adaptées aux plus jeunes mais aussi à caractère lémoniaque.

**LE PRINCIPAL AVANTAGE DE CE FORUM C'EST QUE VOUS POURREZ Y TROUVER DES OS ET DES BONUS EN RAPPORT AVEC NOS FICTIONS QUI NE SERONT PUBLIEES NULLE PART AILLEURS ET PAS NON PLUS SUR SKYROCK OU ENCORE FANFICTION.**

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ LES LIRES, IL VOUS FAUDRA VOUS INSCRIRE SUR CE FORUM.**

**LE PLUS POUR LES AUTEURS, C'EST QUE VOUS VOUS DONNEREZ UNE CHANCE SUPPLEMENTAIRE DE VOUS FAIRE CONNAITRE ET C'EST TRES APPRECIABLE.**

Que vous soyez auteur ou bien lecteur, ce forum est fait pour vous.

Venez nombreuses, n'hésitez plus une seule seconde. On formera tous ensembles une communauté active et amusante.

http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm


End file.
